The Wanderers
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah keturunan dewa matahari. Dia pun menikah dengan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi yaitu Koneko. Koneko adalah muridnya dan sekaligus istri yang akan membantunya melawan keturunan dewa hades. Terjadilah perang antar dewa-dewi. Naruto dan Koneko menjadi harapan dunia sekarang. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki. (NO LIME, NO LEMON) (TAMAT)
1. Para pengembara

"Di mana aku? Tempat apa ini?"

Terdengar suara yang menggema dari suatu tempat antah berantah. Tempat yang sangat gelap dan tiada tepinya. Batasnya juga tidak ada. Hampa, sepi, sunyi dan kosong menghiasi tempat tiada berujung. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat kecuali laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik ini.

Laki-laki yang bermata biru indah sewarna dengan permata saffir biru. Ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing menghiasi dua pipinya. Kulit coklatnya yang sangat mempesona. Memakai jubah jingga berlengan pendek sebatas lutut. Pakaian dalaman yang dipakainya berupa baju hitam seperti model yukata berlengan panjang. Terdapat sarung pedang yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya. Kain putih melilit tangan kanan sampai sebatas siku. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana hitam di bawah lutut. Sepatu sandal hitam membungkus kakinya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Umur sekitar 18 tahun. Dia adalah seorang pengembara yang tidak tahu asal usulnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa keluarganya, tempat tinggalnya, dan apa saja mengenai dirinya. Entahlah, dia sudah hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Dia sudah pergi berkelana ke seluruh tempat yang ada di dunia ini selama 18 tahun. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Dirinya yang mendadak muncul di dunia ini.

Di saat kebingungan mencari jati dirinya sebenarnya, Naruto terus tiba secara mendadak di tempat gelap ini. Tanpa ada seorang pun. Hanya ada dirinya. Sunyi dan sepi.

Naruto terus memperhatikan setiap tempat itu dengan seksama. Dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan yang semu. Hitam dan gelap gulita. Hanya itu yang menyelimuti tempat ia berpijak. Jadi, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

Naruto terus mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah. Tidak ada ujung ataupun pintu keluar dari sana. Biarpun sudah terlalu lama berjalan sejauh apapun itu.

"APA INI? TEMPAT APA INI? HEI, ADA ORANG DI SINI TIDAK? KALAU ADA, JAWAB AKU!" teriak Naruto menggema kencang di tempat antah berantah itu.

Hening sejenak. Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Sehingga dia terjebak dalam ruang gelap yang tiada berujung. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara besar dan menggema keras di tempat itu.

 **["Uzumaki Naruto ..."]**

Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Si-Siapa itu? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Suara aneh itu menjawabnya.

 **["Tentu saja akulah sang penciptamu. Akulah penguasa alam semesta ini."]**

Kembali lagi kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa? Ka-Kami-sama?"

 **["Ya, akulah Kami-sama. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu, Naruto."]**

"Apa itu?"

 **["Kamu akan kuberi tugas penting untuk mendamaikan dunia. Karena itu, aku akan memberimu sebuah kekuatan agar kamu mampu menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Bersiaplah, Naruto!"]**

CLIIING!

Mendadak dari arah depan Naruto sekarang, muncul setitik cahaya yang bersinar seperti matahari. Sangat menyilaukan mata yang memandangnya.

PAAAATS!

Setitik cahaya itu langsung meluncur seperti pilar putih dan menghantam tubuh Naruto saat itu juga. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Cahaya itu merasuk dalam jiwanya dengan cepat.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto pun berteriak sangat keras dan menggema di tempat itu. Cahaya aneh itu terus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Hal ini akan menjadi awal baginya dalam menuju tugas mulia yaitu mendamaikan dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Kamis, 5 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Para pengembara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Sinarnya menghangatkan dunia. Langit biru yang dipenuhi oleh awan-awan berjalan berdampingan. Burung-burung tidak tampak melewati angkasa. Hanya panas yang terasa hingga sampai di bumi.

Di bawah sana, tepatnya di sebuah perbukitan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan rimbun dan rindang. Tampak seorang laki-laki yang terbaring di bawah salah satu pohon rindang tersebut. Tubuhnya menginjak rerumputan yang tidak berdosa. Rambut pirangnya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sejenak berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi.

WHUUUSH!

Merasakan belaian angin yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya, membuat kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan hingga mendapati bayangan nyata yang sejati. Terbuka jelas penglihatannya terhadap alam sekitar.

"Ng ... Mimpi yang sama lagi." gumamnya dengan pelan."Entah mengapa setiap kali aku tertidur, pasti aku mengalami mimpi yang sama. Entah mimpi apa itu. Aku tidak mengerti arti dari mimpi itu."

SREK!

Laki-laki itu bangkit dan terduduk sebentar. Menunduk memandangi rerumputan yang menari-nari karen dimainkan angin. Ia berpikir sebentar.

Seketika raut mukanya berubah datar. Kedua mata yang menyipit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Aku ini siapa? Bahkan aku tidak tahu asal usulku yang sebenarnya. Hm, entahlah. Sejak kecil, aku hidup sendirian. Aku juga tidak mengenal orang tuaku, tempat tinggalku di mana, dan apapun yang mengenai diriku. Aku hidup di panti asuhan sejak bayi dan pemilik panti asuhan memberiku sebuah nama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Aku adalah seorang pengembara yang tidak tahu harus kemana. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Entahlah, apa yang harus kucari di dunia fana ini.'

Laki-laki yang memang adalah Naruto sendiri. Ia tengah merenungkan tentang dirinya. Tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tentang arti hidup yang selama ini dicarinya selama 18 tahun. Siapakah dia? Itulah yang ingin dicarinya.

Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Sinar matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Sinarnya terhalang oleh dedaunan pohon yang teduh. Melindungi Naruto dari terpaan sinar matahari yang terik.

"Ternyata sudah memasuki tengah hari," pandangannya diturunkannya dan merasakan perutnya pun berbunyi.

Ya, sudah saatnya makan siang. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebelum pergi, dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Lalu pedang itu dipasangkannya di pinggang kanannya.

"Saatnya pergi makan siang, datebayooo!" seru Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Lantas ia berlari-lari cepat dan menuju ke arah jalan setapak yang menurun ke suatu desa tersembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sebuah jalan desa, di mana dua sisinya dipenuhi oleh pertokoan sederhana. Tampak Naruto yang berjalan dengan santai sambil menghindari orang-orang dari arah yang berlawanan. Sesekali Naruto memperhatikan keadaan orang-orang tersebut.

Semua orang berpakaian seperti model pakaian zaman jepang kuno. Suasana sangat ramai dan berisik sekali. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbelanja di suatu toko. Ada anak-anak yang sedang berlarian kesana-kemari. Ada yang sedang berjalan sambil bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Pokoknya banyak sekali pemandangan yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Itulah desa yang memiliki jembatan yang besar. Namanya desa Nami.

Sambil berjalan dengan santai, Naruto juga memperhatikan setiap pertokoan yang berderet-deret di dua sisi jalan desa tersebut. Mencari sesuatu yang diincarnya yaitu kedai ramen.

Dia terus mencari dan mencari hingga menemukan kedai ramen yang ingin disinggahi. Buat sekedar mengisi perut yang keroncongan minta diisi secepatnya. Karena waktu makan siang telah tiba.

"Nah, itu dia!" Naruto tertawa lebar saat menemukan tempat yang ditujunya itu. Segera saja ia berlari-lari kecil menuju kedai ramen yang berada di antara pertokoan sederhana itu.

Begitu tiba di kedai ramen tersebut, Naruto langsung duduk di bangku panjang yang sudah disediakan. Di hadapannya telah terbentang sebuah meja pemesanan ramen yang dijaga oleh seorang wanita tua berambut hitam dikonde satu.

"Selamat datang! Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Satu porsi mie ramen, Obaa-san!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya. Pesanan anda akan diantar dua menit lagi."

Wanita tua itu segera pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil pesanan yang diminta Naruto. Naruto menunggunya dengan sabar.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya tiba, Naruto memperhatikan seisi kedai yang bentuknya sama seperti kedai Ichiraku. Tampak ada tiga orang yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Naruto. Ketiga orang itu mengenakan pakaian seperti pakaian samurai. Mereka sedang makan mie ramen dengan khidmatnya.

Dalam pikiran Naruto yang bermain-main saat memperhatikan tiga orang itu, menebak dengan ketelitian yang dalam untuk mengusir kebosanan menunggu pesanannya tiba. Tiga orang yang berpakaian dengan warna yang berbeda. Tiga orang itu terdiri dari dua pria dan satu wanita. Mereka saling mengobrol akrab di sela-sela makan siang yang hangat ini.

Telinga Naruto sedikit menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang itu. Ia pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Hm, ramen di sini enak ya," ujar wanita berambut biru dan bermata merah. Dia duduk di samping pria berambut orange.

"Iya, makanya sudah aku tetapkan untuk makan ramen di sini. Tapi, tetap saja kamu menolaknya, Konan," sembur si pria berambut orange. Dia melirik dengan sewot ke arah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Wanita berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Konan itu, hanya berwajah datar.

"Ya, aku akui tempat ini adalah tempat makan yang paling enak, Yahiko."

"Nah, kamu mengakuinya jugakan, Konan."

"Iya."

Si pria berambut orange yang diketahui bernama Yahiko itu, hanya tertawa lebar. Sementara pria satu laginya yaitu si rambut merah dan bermata ungu pola riak, hanya terdiam sambil menikmati mie ramen yang tinggal separuh di mangkuknya. Ia tetap tenang meskipun dua orang di sampingnya berbicara dengan akrabnya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kemana, Yahiko?" tanya Konan.

"Hm, ya. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari informasi tentang orang misterius yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa itu. Kita harus cepat menemukannya sebelum terjadi bencana sangat besar. Anak pembawa kedamaian untuk dunia ini."

Yahiko memandang ke arah mie ramen yang sedikit lagi dihabiskannya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang jelas dia mempunyai sebuah tugas penting bersama dua temannya itu. Tugas untuk menemukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa. Itulah tujuan dari pengembaraan mereka.

"Permisi, pesanan anda sudah tiba."

Terdengar suara wanita tua tadi, mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang itu. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah depan. Di mana semangkuk mie ramen yang hangat telah tersaji di atas meja, tepat di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Obaasan," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk cepat.

"Sama-sama, nak."

Naruto juga mengangguk. Tangan kanannya mulai mengambil sumpit yang terletak di samping mangkuk mie ramennya. Lalu Naruto mematahkan sumpit itu menjadi dua batang. Kemudian dia tertawa lebar sambil berseru.

"Itadakimatsu!" Naruto langsung mengayunkan sumpitnya untuk menjepit mie ramen yang siap dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat bersamaan, wanita tua itu menyadari ada seseorang yang datang ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum sambil bertanya kepada seseorang itu.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan satu mangkok mie ramen saja," jawab seseorang itu dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya antarkan!"

Maka wanita tua itu balik lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan seseorang yang baru datang.

Kemudian seseorang itu memilih duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan melirik ke arah seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Orang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek model bob. Ada dua klip bentuk kucing terpasang di dua sisi poni rambutnya. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning emas. Kulit yang putih. Memakai pakaian seperti kimono berwarna merah muda dengan corak jejak kaki kucing sebatas lutut yang mengembang di bawahnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots hitam setengah betis.

Gadis itu bertubuh mungil. Wajahnya imut seperti kucing. Sehingga membuat Naruto tertarik memandangnya cukup lama. Acara makannya tertunda begitu saja.

SET!

Gadis itu juga melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hah, tidak ada. Maaf, jika aku membuatmu menjadi curiga seperti itu," jawab Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Gadis itu hanya berwajah sewot.

"Huh, tidak apa-apa," tukas gadis itu sambil membuang muka dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto juga menarik pandangannya dari gadis itu. Lantas melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Hingga pesanan gadis tadi datang juga.

Kemudian wanita tua itu meletakkan pesanan sang gadis di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu.

"Sama-sama," wanita tua itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah.

Gadis itu juga mengangguk. Wajahnya datar tanpa adanya senyuman.

Sang pemilik kedai pun kembali berjaga di sudut lain, tepatnya di meja pemesanan.

Kelima orang yang berada di satu meja yang sama, masih terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Lalu ia membayar mie ramen tersebut kepada wanita tua itu dan memutuskan meninggalkan kedai ramen itu dengan cepat.

Gadis berambut putih tadi memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan terpaku. Ia merasa kecewa jika Naruto sudah pergi duluan meninggalkannya. Lantas ia menyudahi makan siangnya yang sedikit lagi akan habis, membayar kepada wanita tua tadi, dan segera keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Bersamaan ketiga orang lainnya juga keluar setelah membayar makan siangnya di kedai ramen tadi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis berambut putih itu berusaha mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang lewat di jalan desa itu. Ia harus menyusul Naruto karena merasakan bahwa orang yang selama ini dicarinya adalah sosok seperti Naruto. Ia merasakan Naruto adalah orangnya. Orang yang bisa membantunya untuk mempelajari kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

'Kemana orang tadi pergi? Aku harus menemuinya. Aku merasa hatiku terpaut padanya. Berarti dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi guruku,' batin gadis yang bernama lengkap Toujou Koneko itu.'Sudah dua tahun aku berkelana untuk mencari guru yang tepat dan bisa melatihku untuk mengontrol kekuatan yang kumiliki. Kata Neechan, jika hatiku berdetak kencang saat bertemu dengan seseorang, berarti orang itu yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guruku. Ya, dialah calon guruku. Dia harus kutemui secepatnya.'

Tapi, terlambat. Sosok Naruto tidak terlihat lagi di antara orang-orang yang lewat di jalan desa tersebut. Membuat Koneko menghentikan larinya sejenak.

'Kemana dia? Dia sudah menghilang. Aku terlambat. Sekarang dia sudah pergi,' Koneko memasang wajah yang sangat kusut. Dia pun terpojok di antara keramaian orang yang masih lalu lalang.

Jadi, kemanakah Naruto pergi sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita request baru update nih! Buat Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini.**

 **Segini saja dulu sebagai tahap pengenalan.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Kamis, 5 November 2015**

 **BERIKAN REVIEW-MU DI BAWAH INI YA! ^^**


	2. Cerita di awal perkenalan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Selasa, 24 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Cerita di awal perkenalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Kemana dia? Dia sudah menghilang. Aku terlambat. Sekarang dia sudah pergi,' Koneko memasang wajah yang sangat kusut. Dia pun terpojok di antara keramaian orang yang masih lalu lalang.**

 **Jadi, kemanakah Naruto pergi sekarang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko pun terus mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dia bergegas cepat dan menyusuri jalan-jalan desa tersebut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi calon gurunya. Dia harus cepat menemuinya.

'Orang itu pasti tidak jauh dari sini. Aku harus cepat mengejarnya,' batin Koneko berlari cepat menyusuri setiap jalan-jalan desa.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga tak terasa dia sampai di luar perbatasan desa Nami, yang ditandai dengan pagar gapura kayu dengan desain yang klasik. Di mana ada jalan setapak yang menurun ke arah perbukitan yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau rimbun. Tidak tampak pemukiman para warga desa di sana. Semuanya hanyalah hamparan padang rumput hijau dengan banyaknya pepohonan sebagai pemanisnya.

Koneko berada tepat di puncak jalan setapak yang menurun. Ia memandang lepas ke arah bawah sana. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengenakan jubah jingga, berjalan di ujung jalan setapak itu. Otomatis membuat Koneko senang melihatnya.

"ITU DIA!" seru Koneko keras seraya mempercepatkan larinya untuk mengejar laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri. Ia merasa sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang hinggap di telinganya. Suara langkah kaki dan suara seorang gadis yang berteriak, sehingga membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah belakang.

"HEI, TUNGGUUUUU!"

Naruto melihat dengan terpaku, seorang gadis berambut putih yang menghentikan larinya. Gadis yang ditemuinya di kedai ramen tadi. Membuat Naruto keheranan karena gadis ini malah mengejarnya.

Sesaat angin pun bertiup lembut ke arah mereka. Sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

Koneko tersenyum simpul sambil terengah-engah. Ia sangat kelelahan karena sudah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Naruto. Pada akhirnya, Naruto berhasil dikejarnya.

"Ternyata kamu ...," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang."Yang waktu di kedai ramen itu, kan?"

Koneko menghelakan napas leganya sebentar. Lalu ia menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Iya, itu benar," Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, jadi ... Ada apa? Kenapa kamu mengejarku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-Ano, aku hanya memastikan sesuatu hal kalau kamu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi calon guruku. Seperti apa yang dibilang oleh kakakku, hatiku berdetak kencang ketika berjumpa dengan kamu pertama kalinya. Itu berarti kamu adalah calon guru yang tepat untukku. Guru yang bisa melatihku untuk mengontrol kekuatan yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku. Jadi, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melatihku mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku mohon, latihlah aku, sensei."

Mendengar semua penjelasan Koneko itu, benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto tercengang sekarang. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"A-Apa? Melatihmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai muridku? Yang benar saja?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Asal kamu tahu kalau aku ini adalah pengembara biasa dan tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau kekuatan apapun. Aku tidak tahu soal melatih kekuatan. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu mencari guru yang lain saja. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi gurumu. Maaf ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Koneko.

Koneko terperanjat. Ia pun segera mengejar Naruto.

"SENSEI, TUNGGU!"

BLIIIZT!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Koneko kaget bukan main. Ia pun menghentikan larinya.

"SENSEI!" teriak Koneko sekencang mungkin dan menggema di tempat itu.

Setelah itu, dia pun berlari cepat ke arah ujung jalan setapak yang menuju hamparan hutan hijau lebat. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto pasti pergi ke arah hutan tersebut. Semoga saja ia menemukan Naruto lagi. Dia tidak akan berhenti untuk terus mengejar Naruto dan membujuk Naruto agar menerima dirinya menjadi seorang murid.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko masih tetap mencari keberadaan laki-laki tadi, sampai dia memasuki sebuah hutan lebat yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan terkesan menyeramkan. Banyaknya semak-semak belukar yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon-pohon tersebut. Sehingga membuat suasana hutan menggelap seperti malam hari padahal hari masih siang. Suasana hutan sangat sepi dan sunyi. Walaupun begitu dia tetap mencari sampai ...

"Gigi ... Gigi ...," tiba-tiba muncul suara dari balik semak-semak belukar, tepatnya cukup dekat dari Koneko. Koneko mendengar suara itu. Suara yang gaduh dan berisik sehingga membuat semak-semak belukar bergerak-gerak sendiri.

"Gigi ... Gigi ... Gigi ...," suara itu semakin kencang saja dan hampir mendekati Koneko sekarang juga. Koneko merasakannya ketika ada sesuatu yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan gerakan cepat.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan kedua matanya terbelalak kaget karena sekarang di depannya muncul sekitar 20 makhluk yang bertubuh kecil dan memiliki warna hijau dan wajah jelek. Bermata merah tajam. Rupanya sangat menyeramkan. Mirip seperti alien. Sejenis monster yang menghuni hutan lebat ini. Mereka sedang mendekatinya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ma-Makhluk apa ini?" sahut Koneko kaget bukan main. Ia pun sedikit gemetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Koneko yang merasa terancam, segera mulai mencoba untuk melarikan diri tapi terlambat.

SET!

Salah satu dari makhluk hijau itu, menjegal kakinya hingga dia terjatuh ke depan.

BRUK!

Koneko jatuh terjerembab dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Makhluk-makhluk aneh itu mulai bermunculan di mana-mana. Jumlahnya sangat banyak dan kini mengepung Koneko.

"Gigi ... Gigi ... Gigi ...," beberapa makhluk itu menyeringai sinis. Mulut masing-masing terbuka lebar sehingga tampaklah gigi-giginya yang tajam. Mereka segera membunuh calon mangsa di depan mereka ini sekarang juga. Sebab, mereka adalah makhluk pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, semua mahluk itu mulai melompat dan menerkam Koneko sekarang juga.

Koneko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya membeku seperti es batu. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya.

'Oooh, inilah akhirnya. Aku belum bisa menemukan guruku dan sekarang sudah waktunya kembali pada sang Pencipta. Gomen, Nee-chan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Sayonara ...,' batin Koneko yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan.

Makhluk-makhluk yang bernama Saibaman itu telah melompat ke arahnya. Nyaris mendekati Koneko, namun sebelum mereka menyentuh Koneko ...

Tiba-tiba ...

CRASSH!

Suara tebasan terdengar keras dan menggema di hutan itu. Beberapa Saibaman, mendadak diam tak bergeming.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Beberapa makhluk yang terdiam tersebut, terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan memuncratkan darah merah segar akibat sabetan pedang dari seseorang. Seseorang yang mendadak muncul dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Koneko.

Seseorang yang tengah dicari oleh Koneko. Koneko yang tidak merasakannya.

Dia adalah Naruto. Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan Koneko.

WHUUUSH!

Beberapa makhluk yang tidak terkena sabetan pedang Naruto, mencoba melompat dan balik menyerang Naruto lagi.

SYAAAAT!

Muka Naruto menjadi garang. Kedua matanya menajam dan berkilat. Dengan memegang pedangnya erat-erat, salah satu kaki Naruto maju ke depan. Ia segera melakukan serangan tebasan sekali lagi.

CRAAASH! CRAAASH! CRAAAASH!

Naruto bergerak secepat kilat tanpa terlihat oleh mata biasa. Semua makhluk itu berhasil ditebas sekali layangan pedang dalam sekejap mata.

SET!

Naruto berhenti bergerak di tempat lain. Semua makhluk itu terbelah dua lagi dan mati terkapar di tanah. Darah merah segar pun berceceran di mana-mana.

Naruto tampak terengah-engah karena sudah mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya yang tidak disadarinya sama sekali. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang dengan erat.

"Akhirnya selesai ...," gumam Naruto yang terlihat lega sedikit.

Namun, tiba-tiba lagi ...

CRAAAASH!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tubuh Naruto terbelah dua akibat ditebas oleh seekor monster yang mendadak datang dari arah belakangnya. Ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

BRUUK!

Naruto pun tumbang di tanah begitu saja. Darah segar berceceran di mana-mana.

"GROAAAAAAR!" monster yang telah menebas Naruto dengan menggunakan pedang, mengamuk dan berteriak gila karena syok melihat makhluk-makhluk hijau seperti dirinya sudah terkapar mati. Pasalnya makhluk-makhluk kecil itu adalah para rakyatnya. Berarti makhluk berukuran besar ini, adalah Rajanya para Saibaman ini.

Setelah puas membunuh orang yang telah menghabisi para rakyatnya, makhluk itupun menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan kesunyian dan tragedi berdarah di siang hari yang masih terik.

Koneko yang sedari tadi ketakutan dan menutup matanya, segera menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah merasakan suasana yang kembali hening. Sebelumnya terdengar gaduh, berisik dan menegangkan.

SET!

Dengan cepat, Koneko membuka matanya dan bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Diperhatikannya keadaan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Di mana banyak mayat monster dan darah merah yang berserakan di mana-mana. Seketika Koneko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saking tidak kuatnya melihat pemandangan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Hiiii ... Mengerikan sekali ...," sahut Koneko berwajah pucat."Siapa yang telah membunuh semua makhluk ini?"

Kembali diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala tempat. Hingga tatapannya pun melebar pada sosok mayat manusia yang terbelah dua, tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Eh, i-itu, kan?!"

Segera saja Koneko berlari dan melewati hamparan mayat-mayat monster itu begitu saja. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Begitu dekat, Koneko membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sosok orang yang dicarinya kini sudah tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia tidak menduganya sama sekali. Sosok orang yang akan menjadi calon gurunya sudah mati mendahuluinya.

"SENSEI!" Koneko menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat mayat Naruto. Ia berlutut sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Semua orang yang kutemui pasti akan meninggal di depan mataku. Seperti Kaasan, Tousan, dan juga Neechan ... Kenapa? Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," lanjut Koneko sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia teringat kejadian pilu yang menimpa keluarganya, sejak dua tahun lalu.

Kini tinggallah Koneko sendirian di sana. Menangis seorang diri di depan mayat Naruto.

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? Tidak mungkin dia mati begitu saja.

Di balik semua itu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Naruto sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat berwarna putih tak berujung, di mana Naruto sekarang berada. Tubuh Naruto terbang mengambang di udara. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Seakan-akan Naruto berada di tempat yang tidak memiliki gravitasi. Semuanya terang benderang. Hingga muncullah suara besar yang menyapanya.

 **["NA-RU-TO!"]** kata seseorang yang berada di balik cahaya yang sangat terang ini.

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menampilkan mata berwarna biru yang bercahaya terang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat secercah cahaya menyilaukan yang berada di depan matanya. Tidak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

"Si-Siapa ka-kau?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan memucat.

 **["Aku adalah Kami ..."]** ucap cahaya itu.

"Kami-sama, rupanya."

 **["Ya, kita bertemu lagi wahai manusia terpilih."]**

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan-Mu, Kami-sama yang agung. Lalu apakah aku sudah mati sekarang?" ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk hormat. Tubuhnya masih melayang-layang di udara.

 **["Sayangnya kau tidak akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugas dariku."]**

Naruto kaget lagi mendengarnya.

"Tugas apa itu, Kami-Sama?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **["Tetapi, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku?"]** tanya Kami-sama.

"Eeeh ... Eeem ... Aku akan menciptakan perdamaian, ttebayo!" jawab Naruto langsung saja tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang.

 **["Bagus, jika itu tujuanmu. Karena kau memang akan kutugaskan mendamaikan dunia ini."]** kata Kami-sama itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun bertanya,"Apakah aku akan sendirian melakukan itu?"

Kami-sama menjawabnya.

 **["Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak sendirian dalam mendamaikan dunia ini. Kau akan dibantu oleh gadis yang kau tolong itu dan juga kau kutugaskan untuk melatihnya. Lalu persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima kekuatanku ini. Naruto, bersiaplah untuk menanggung tanggung jawab yang sangat besar ini. Aku harap kau menggunakan kekuatan yang kuberikan ini sebaik-baiknya dalam jalan kebaikan demi perdamaian dunia."]**

Kemudian sang Kami-sama menyentuh kening Naruto dengan pilar cahaya yang berkilauan. Naruto merasakan keanehan menimpa dirinya. Cahaya melebar dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

PAAAATS!

Cahaya berkilauan menimpa mata Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto menutup matanya kembali karena saking silaunya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia pun merasakan kehangatan. Naruto segera membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Mendadak tubuh Naruto bercahaya kuning terang seperti emas. Lalu dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto, keluar cahaya yang sangat terang membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Cahaya itu tumbuh, mengeras dan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna emas. Pedang yang berwarna "Sword Of Eden".

Pedang itu melayang-layang di depan Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto segera mengambil pedang itu.

Ketika pedang emas itu diraih oleh tangan Naruto. Cahaya emas yang menyilaukan di seluruh tubuh Naruto mendadak menghilang.

Kini tampak Naruto dengan mata vertikal berwarna emas dan sedang memegang pedangnya erat-erat.

Terdengarlah suara sang Pencipta yang sangat berat dan nyaring.

 **["Kembalilah ke duniamu, Naruto."]**

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Tubuhnya terurai menjadi cahaya dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **["Semoga berhasil, Naruto!"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata ini.

Terlihat Koneko sedang menangis karena melihat tubuh Naruto terbelah dua. Ia sungguh sedih karena calon gurunya sudah tiada. Dia begitu terpukul padahal Naruto belum dikenalnya. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya begitu sedih ketika melihat mayat Naruto itu. Seakan-akan ada ikatan batin yang kuat dirasakannya pada Naruto. Naruto seperti orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

"Sensei ... Jangan mati ... Jangan tinggalkan aku ... Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Aku sendiri sekarang ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," ujar Koneko yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kemudian pedang yang tergeletak di samping Naruto, tiba-tiba mulai bercahaya terang. Bersamaan mayat Naruto yang terbelah dua mendadak menghilang. Lalu dari arah pedang bercahaya itu, muncul bola cahaya berwarna kuning dan terbang mengarah pada Koneko. Koneko yang melihat itu, kaget dan berhenti menangis.

SRIIING!

Bola cahaya kuning itu menjelma menjadi sosok laki-laki. Orang itu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di dua pipi Koneko dengan jempolnya. Koneko terpana melihatnya. Ia sangat mengenali sosok bercahaya kuning di hadapannya ini.

"Sensei!" gumam Koneko pelan. Bersamaan cahaya kuning pada tubuh laki-laki itu mulai berangsur-angsur hilang. Sehingga tampaklah sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk calon muridnya ini.

"Jangan sedih. Aku belum mati kok. Aku sudah hidup kembali untuk menjadi gurumu. Aku akan melatihmu sebagai muridku," sahut laki-laki yang memang adalah Naruto.

Koneko sungguh senang melihatnya. Ternyata calon gurunya masih hidup. Dia tidak sendirian lagi karena Naruto telah menerimanya menjadi murid secara langsung.

"SENSEI! SYUKURLAH KAMU SELAMAT!" seru Koneko langsung merangkul leher Naruto begitu saja. Naruto kaget dan ternganga habis karena dipeluk tiba-tiba begitu oleh gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum simpul. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut. Ia membalas pelukan Koneko.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan terus membiarkan Koneko memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tahu keadaan Koneko sedang terguncang akibat insiden tadi. Jadi, ia berusaha menenangkan hati gadis mungil ini, yang telah resmi menjadi muridnya hari ini. Akhirnya dia menemukan tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namamu siapa?"

"Toujou Koneko."

"Asalmu darimana?"

"Desa Kuoh."

"Oh, desa Kuoh. Terus umurmu berapa?"

"Lima belas tahun."

"Hm, tiga tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Memangnya umur sensei berapa?"

"Delapan belas tahun. Tapi, jangan sebut aku sensei. Aku tidak suka dipanggil sensei."

"Kenapa? Kamukan guruku. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan sensei."

"Jangan. Aku belum menjadi pendekar yang hebat sekarang. Aku juga masih banyak belajar. Jadi, kamu panggil saja aku Naruto. Nama lengkapku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu, sensei. Boleh, kan Naruto-sensei?"

Wajah Naruto sangat sewot saat memandang gadis berambut putih yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggilku sensei. Kamu itu tidak bisa dikasih tahu ya!"

"Tapi, kamu itu guruku. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu sensei."

"Tapi, aku masih muda dan belum sehebat yang kamu pikirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa hebatnya kamu. Kamu adalah guruku. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu sensei. Titik."

"Kamu itu keras kepala juga ya ...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Ya, sudahlah. Kamu boleh saja memanggilku sensei. Asal kamu harus menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan padamu dan jangan berani membantah apapun yang kukatakan karena aku adalah gurumu sekarang. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!"

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepi hutan, tepatnya di dekat tebing pegunungan. Mereka sudah keluar dari hutan mengerikan tadi karena hutan tersebut adalah hutan yang dihuni beberapa monster mengerikan. Jadi, mereka memilih beristirahat sejenak di tepi hutan tersebut.

Di dekat jurang pegunungan tersebut, banyak bongkahan batu besar yang berjejeran di dekat Naruto dan Koneko duduk sekarang. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka, berjumlah sedikit dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Di seberang jurang sana, terdapat hutan yang lain. Mungkin di balik hutan seberang sana, ada desa yang tersembunyi.

Saat ini hari memasuki senja. Langit pun mulai berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Burung-burung tampak beterbangan di kaki langit. Semuanya akan pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

Naruto dan Koneko memandang ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam ke barat. Kegelapan mulai menanti untuk menyingkirkan siang.

"Ternyata sudah mau malam," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, sensei," Koneko mengangguk lagi tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Kita akan tidur di tempat ini. Besok siang, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita ke arah sana," Naruto menunjuk ke arah seberang jurang. Di mana ada hutan yang lain.

Koneko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Ke sana, sensei?" tanya Koneko.

"Ya, aku belum pernah pergi ke arah sana," jawab Naruto seraya menengok ke arah Koneko.

Koneko juga memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kemanapun sensei pergi, aku hanya menurut saja."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangannya untuk berpikir sejenak."Hm ... Karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita cari kayu bakar sekarang. Ayo, bantu aku, Koneko."

"Baiklah, sensei!" Koneko mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dengan antusias.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Koneko.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Naruto duluan yang berjalan dan diikuti oleh Koneko dari belakang. Mereka pun pergi mencari kayu bakar ke dalam hutan. Kayu bakar yang digunakan untuk membuat api unggun. Bisa digunakan untuk menerangi keadaan dan menghangatkan badan di saat angin malam melanda. Di samping itu, Naruto juga akan berburu dan Koneko mengumpulkan daun-daun untuk kebutuhan tambahan. Mereka bekerja sama dalam mempersiapkan keperluan untuk menghadapi malam yang akan segera tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, malam pun tiba juga. Tampak kumpulan bintang yang tersebar di langit yang gelap. Tanpa ada bulan yang menerangi. Semuanya gelap dan sunyi sekarang.

Tapi, di sekitar tepi pegunungan di dekat hutan mengerikan itu, ada cahaya yang menerangi Naruto dan Koneko. Cahaya yang didapat dari api unggun. Sehingga menghangatkan suasana karena suasana malam sangat dingin. Padahal angin juga tidak bertiup.

Naruto dan Koneko sedang makan malam bersama. Mereka duduk di atas batu secara berdampingan, tapi cukup jauh. Mereka makan daging bakar dengan khidmat. Daging bakar yang merupakan hasil buruan Naruto saat mencari kayu bakar bersama Koneko.

Daging bakar hasil buruan yang didapat dari ayam hutan tersebut, dibakar oleh Koneko sendiri. Sementara Naruto duduk santai sambil menunggu daging ayam itu matang. Naruto menyuruh Koneko yang memasak. Dengan senang hati, Koneko mematuhi perintah Naruto. Hitung-hitung semua ini adalah latihan pertama yang diberikan Naruto untuknya sebagai tahap melatih kedisiplinan dan kepatuhan, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Koneko sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Di dekat api unggun tersebut, tergeletak sisa-sisa tulang daging yang dimakan mereka tadi. Sekarang mereka duduk santai di tempat masing-masing.

Naruto yang duduk santai sambil merilekskan badannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu ke belakang. Dua matanya sedang memandang lepas ke arah langit yang dipenuhi lautan bintang. Sungguh indah dan nyaman dipandang.

Sedangkan Koneko juga duduk agak berjauhan dari Naruto. Dia memandang ke arah api unggun itu dengan lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Seketika raut wajahnya sangat suram.

"Tousan ... Kaasan ... Neechan ...," kata Koneko pelan dengan nada lirih.

Suara Koneko yang begitu lirih dan terkesan menyedihkan, terdengar oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko.

"Ada apa, Koneko?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku teringat dengan keluargaku, sensei," jawab Koneko tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tampak penasaran. Ia pun membetulkan letak duduknya.

"Kenapa dengan keluargamu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Pandangan mata Koneko menjadi sayu ketika Naruto menanyakan tentang keluarganya.

"Mereka ... Sudah meninggal karena kebakaran, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sensei."

Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang telah menimpa keluargamu. Maaf, jika aku terlalu ingin tahu tentang keluargamu sehingga membuatmu sedih begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Sensei tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu. Sensei berhak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Jadi, aku akan menceritakannya pada sensei," tukas Koneko seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya datar tapi sayu.

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya juga sayu. Ia pun siap mendengarkan semua cerita Koneko tentang keluarganya.

"Aku punya orang tua dan satu kakak perempuan yang bernama Kuroka. Kami tinggal di desa yang bernama Kuoh. Desa yang damai dan tenteram. Namun, pada suatu hari, sekelompok naga datang dan menyerang desa Kuoh. Mereka membakar semua rumah para warga desa tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Sebagian warga desa lainnya menyelamatkan diri dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk melawan para naga itu. Termasuk orang tuaku dan Kuroka-nee. Kuroka-nee menyuruhku bersembunyi di bawah tanah agar aku tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran itu. Semula aku tidak mau. Tapi, Kuroka-nee bersikeras agar menyuruhku tetap bersembunyi di bawah tanah bersama para warga desa lainnya. Dia memberiku sebuah amanat agar aku mencari seorang guru yang bisa melatih kekuatanku ini. Tandanya adalah jika jantungku berdetak kencang saat bertemu seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, itu berarti orang itu adalah guruku. Aku harus ikut dengan orang itu dan mematuhi semua perintahnya. Aku akan aman bersamanya. Begitulah yang dikatakan Kuroka-nee untuk terakhir kalinya ..."

Gadis berambut putih itu terus bercerita panjang lebar. Naruto tampak fokus untuk mendengarkannya. Sesekali ia manggut-manggut sambil berdiam diri. Sementara Koneko yang terus berbicara mengenai dirinya.

"Setelah penyerangan itu mereda, aku dan para warga desa yang selamat kembali ke permukaan tanah untuk melihat keadaan desa. Desa sudah hancur lebur. Rata dengan tanah. Semua orang yang melawan para naga itu tewas. Termasuk orang tuaku dan kakakku. Aku sangat terpukul dan menangis melihat semua itu. Bahkan rumah yang kutempati bersama keluargaku, juga sudah hangus terbakar ..."

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata kuning Koneko berkaca-kaca. Ia pun memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto ketika ia merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Buru-buru ia seka matanya dengan tangannya agar air mata itu tidak jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Lalu atas amanat kakakku, aku pun mulai pergi dari desa itu dan melakukan perjalanan selama dua tahun untuk mencari orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi guruku. Selama di perjalanan, banyak rintangan yang kulalui. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk melewati semua itu dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan sensei. Hatiku berdetak kencang saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Makanya aku mengejarmu karena kamu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi guruku. Firasatku sangat kuat terhadapmu dan aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, sensei. Apapun yang kamu perintahkan, aku akan mematuhinya sepenuh hati karena aku adalah muridmu."

Koneko menampilkan senyum simpulnya pada Naruto. Naruto pun tertegun.

'Koneko ... Ternyata dia juga sendirian di dunia ini. Sama seperti aku. Dia yatim piatu sekarang dan tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi sekarang,' batin Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat suram.'Kasihan dia. Aku juga tidak tega kalau meninggalkannya sendirian. Apalagi aku sudah terlanjur mengakuinya sebagai muridku atas perintah Kami-sama. Ya, aku akan menjalani tugas ini dengan baik. Aku juga akan menjaga Koneko dengan segenap kekuatanku karena dia juga rekanku yang akan menolongku dalam mendamaikan dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan monster-monster aneh. Entah darimana munculnya monster-monster tersebut. Dunia menjadi tidak aman setelah kemunculan monster-monster itu.'

Ya, inilah dunia di zaman samurai, era jepang kuno. Dunia aneh yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai monster. Monster-monster yang muncul untuk mengacaukan para penduduk. Entah darimana datangnya. Namun, yang pasti dunia tidak damai lagi sejak kemunculan berbagai monster. Monster-monster itu datang kapan saja dan di mana saja. Entah apa tujuannya. Tiada yang tahu.

Untuk itulah, sang Kami-sama memberikan tugas penting ini pada Naruto. Mendamaikan dunia yang tidak aman lagi. Apalagi Kami-sama telah memberikan kekuatan yang tak terhingga pada Naruto. Kekuatan setara dengan Kami-sama. Kekuatan yang digunakan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, yang kini berada dalam ancaman para monster. Dunia sedang dalam bahaya yang selalu mengintai kapan saja.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Koneko mengusap kedua matanya sekali lagi. Naruto terus memperhatikan Koneko. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Koneko."

Koneko tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tercengang.

"A-Apa? Maksud sensei?"

"Kamu sendirian di dunia ini. Aku juga sendirian di dunia ini. Aku juga tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Asal usulku tidak diketahui. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Sejak bayi, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Pemilik panti asuhan yang telah merawatku, membesarkanku dan memberiku nama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bilang aku ditemukan di dalam sebuah keranjang berdesain spiral dan diselimuti dengan jubah jingga ini. Pemilik panti asuhan yang telah menemukan aku, saat aku diletakkan di depan pintu panti asuhan. Entah siapa yang menitipkan aku ke panti asuhan itu. Hanya berupa jubah jingga ini, tanda peninggalan seseorang yang tidak kuketahui sampai saat ini. Entah siapa orang itu. Entah orang tuaku atau tidak. Karena penasaran ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, aku pun nekad melakukan perjalanan jauh saat berumur tiga belas tahun. Lalu pemilik panti asuhan memberiku sebuah bekal yang cukup dan pedang miliknya yang kugunakan untuk berjaga-jaga selama dalam perjalanan. Ya, aku hitung-hitung selama perjalanan ini, sudah enam tahun aku mengembara. Selama itu juga, aku belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Siapakah aku yang sebenarnya?"

Giliran Naruto yang bercerita. Giliran Koneko yang mendengarkannya.

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah atas sana. Memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. Wajahnya datar.

"Ya, siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu yang kucari dalam pengembaraan ini. Hingga pada suatu hari, aku selalu mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh dan sama setiap kali aku tertidur. Bermimpi bertemu dengan Kami-sama dan menyuruhku untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Sang Kami-sama juga mengatakan suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi muridku dalam membantuku untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ternyata muridku itu adalah kamu, Koneko."

Koneko kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, sensei bertemu dengan Kami-sama? Aku harus membantu sensei dalam menyelamatkan dunia ini," Koneko ternganga.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak bohong," Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah Koneko lagi."Jadi, mulai besok aku akan melatihmu, Koneko. Kamu mau, kan?"

Ketika mendengar itu, Koneko terpana. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mau sensei. Mulai besok kita mulai latihannya. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam. Hoaaam."

Koneko menguap panjang. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak terlihat seperti kuda nil. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Rupanya kamu sudah mengantuk."

"Begitulah, sensei."

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidur saja dulu."

"Sensei sendiri? Belum mengantuk ya?"

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kamu saja yang tidur dulu. Biar aku yang berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang menyerang kita di sini. Apalagi kita masih berada di daerah banyaknya monster mengerikan. Aku takut mereka berkeliaran sampai ke sini."

"Eh? A-Ada yang menyerang?"

Koneko tampak ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Naruto menyadarinya. Ia pun tersenyum ngeles.

"Tenang saja. Itu baru dugaanku. Entah benar atau tidak. Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini kok. Jadi, kamu tidur saja ya, Koneko."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi, sensei."

"Ya, oyasumi."

Segera saja Koneko merebahkan badannya yang sudah dialasi dengan daun-daun lebar sebesar daun pisang. Daun-daun yang diambil pada saat mencari kayu bakar bersama Naruto. Ia pun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di dekat api unggun yang masih menyala. Sedangkan Naruto masih duduk di atas batu sambil memandangi api unggun tersebut. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia termenung sejenak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, angin malam pun berdesir cukup kencang sehingga membuat api unggun menjadi terganggu. Kobaran api unggun bergoyang-goyang seiring arah angin itu bertiup. Membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Eh?" Naruto tersadarkan dan menyadari api unggun mulai hampir mati karena tertiup angin. Ia pun segera mendekati api unggun tersebut dan mengambil kayu-kayu yang tersisa di sampingnya. Lalu melemparkan kayu-kayu itu ke pusat api unggun agar nyala kobaran api unggun tidak padam karena tertiup angin malam.

"Uhm, di-dingin sekali!" ucap gadis berambut putih itu dan menyita perhatian Naruto padanya.

Sang gadis tertidur dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Ia meringkuk seperti kucing. Ia melipat tangannya di dadanya kuat-kuat. Menandakan dia sedang ditusuk oleh angin malam yang sangat dingin.

'Koneko ... Dia kedinginan,' Naruto langsung membuka jubah jingganya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Koneko dan menyelimuti Koneko dengan jubah jingganya agar berharap Koneko tidak kedinginan lagi. Jadi, jubah jingga yang membungkus tubuh Koneko akan memberikan kehangatan buat Koneko.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum saat melakukannya. Bahkan dia mengelus rambut Koneko dengan pelan. Ia memberikan perhatian pada sang murid dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Koneko," bisik Naruto pelan.

Lantas ia memperhatikan Koneko dengan lama sambil berlutut. Entah mengapa rasanya hatinya begitu senang saat memandang gadis itu. Entahlah ada suatu perasaan yang aneh muncul mendadak di hatinya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Entah perasaan apa itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun menguap panjang. Rasanya dia mengantuk juga. Tapi, dia harus menjaga api unggun itu agar terus menyala sampai pagi hari tiba. Apalagi angin malam terus bertiup kencang. Ia harus menjaga Koneko agar Koneko tidak kedinginan.

'Aku harus tetap berjaga. Aku tidak boleh tertidur. Apalagi aku dan Koneko masih berada di daerah yang rawan seperti ini. Lagi pula aku merasa Koneko belum cukup berpengalaman dalam bertarung. Terbukti saat bertemu para Saibaman, Koneko kelihatan sangat ketakutan begitu. Berarti dia masih harus banyak belajar untuk bertarung. Ini demi membantuku untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang semakin aneh ini. Ya, aku harus melatihnya secara bertahap-tahap.'

Itulah tekad Naruto yang akan menjadi guru untuk melatih Koneko. Naruto yang baru. Dia baru saja dibangkitkan lagi setelah mengalami mati sekali. Sang Kami-sama menetapkan suatu jalan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Dari kekuasaan "Yang Terkuat" dan bisa mengendalikan para monster yang didatangkannya dari dimensi lain. Dunia monster sudah terbuka. Monster-monster yang kini akan menguasai dunia. Entah siapa di balik dalang semua awal mula monster-monster datang ke muka bumi ini.

Setelah ini, petualangan dan konflik sebenarnya akan dimulai. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Semua orang masih terus mencari Naruto sampai sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **fatoni udaneni: terima kasih atas review-mu ya. Hm, naruto dan koneko nggak bakal pergi ke masa depan kok. Yahiko dan dkk nggak bakal jadi muridnya naruto. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Thiyahrama: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **ambar the fill: oh gitu ya. Kurang greget. Oke, bakal saya buat lebih greget lagi. Terima kasih atas review-nya ya.**

 **Train Heartnett: terima kasih ya.**

 **Namikaze Nogami: terima kasih. Ini udah next.**

 **JoSsy aliando: terima kasih.**

 **Zhai Beh: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **asd: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **kizami namikaze: hehehe, saya memang suka yang antimainstream. Terima kasih kizami.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **cungkrings: kok ketawa? Ini udah lanjut.**

 **mizuki runa 5: settingnya di zaman samurai. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, lanjut. Arigatou.**

 **Marvell569: silakan numpang lewat aja. Arigatou.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Maaf, baru sekarang saya update karena kendala tidak ada paket internet. Jadi, terlambat dari jadwal update yang saya tetapkan. Banyak yang mesti saya pertimbangkan dalam perkembangan cerita ini. Termasuk berunding dulu sama Bima, orang yang merequest fic ini. Terima kasih sudah membantu juga dalam scene cerita ini, Bima. Banyak yang sudah saya tambahkan pas menemukan yang agak menjanggal.**

 **Bagaimana Bima? Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini?**

 **Saat mengerjakan cerita ini, saya kurang sehat. Pilek dan pusing. Tapi, tidak menyurutkan keinginan saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Jadi, idenya udah muncul, jadi saya tulis dan nggak terasa semakin panjang saja.**

 **Karena ada ide buat chapter 3-nya, maka saya lanjut lagi nih ceritanya.**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih udah mereview, fav dan fol cerita ini.**

 **Salam ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **Berikan review-mu ya ...**

 **Kalau ada saran buat cerita ini, kasih tahu saya ya. ^^**


	3. Waktunya latihan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Jumat, 27 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Waktunya latihan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Setelah ini, petualangan dan konflik sebenarnya akan dimulai. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.**

 **Semua orang masih terus mencari Naruto sampai sekarang ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIP! CIP! CIP!

Terdengar suara nyanyian burung-burung yang sangat merdu dan berkumandang dari arah hutan. Langit biru terbentang dengan luasnya. Matahari belum tampak naik ke kaki langit. Udara pagi yang sangat dingin, menusuk kulit yang merinding. Suasana sangat segar, asri dan sejuk.

Sejenak suasana alam yang begitu ceria ini, membangunkan seorang gadis bersurai putih mengkilat seperti perak. Kedua mata kuning bagaikan emas itu terbuka perlahan-lahan untuk menyatu dengan alam sekitar. Kesadarannya segera pulih untuk berkoneksi melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Ah, ternyata sudah pagi," gumamnya sambil mulai bangkit dari baringnya.

SREK!

Dia pun kaget mendapati dirinya diselimuti dengan jubah jingga milik sang guru. Ia memegang jubah itu dengan heran.

"Eh, inikan jubahnya sensei?" Koneko tercengang."Kenapa sensei menyelimutiku dengan jubah miliknya? Berarti waktu malam itu, sensei tidak memakai jubahnya. Berarti sensei kedinginan dong."

Lantas Koneko panik dan celingak-celinguk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi, Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Hanya tampak bekas api unggun yang sudah padam. Abu-abu sisa api unggun sedikit beterbangan karena ditiup angin pagi yang berhembus pelan.

"Sensei di mana? Dia tidak ada," Koneko semakin panik saja. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan mulai melangkah untuk mencari Naruto.

"Koneko, kamu mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara laki-laki yang bertanya pada Koneko. Koneko membalikkan badannya ke arah asal suara.

"WAAAAAAH!" Koneko kaget setengah mati sambil melompat tinggi dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Pasalnya, sang guru yang dicarinya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang. Sehingga jubah jingga yang dipegangnya tadi, jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

Naruto muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu begitu di hadapan Koneko. Tentu saja membuat Koneko kaget bukan main. Padahal tadi, Naruto tidak terlihat di mana-mana saat Koneko mencarinya.

"Sensei?!" Koneko ternganga. Kedua matanya melotot habis.

"Kaget ya?" Naruto malah tersenyum kecil disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya."Tapi, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Ha-Habisnya sensei tiba-tiba muncul begitu seperti hantu. Padahal aku lihat tadi, sensei tidak ada di mana-mana. Tapi, kenapa sensei bisa ada di dekatku?"

Koneko linglung. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa muncul mendadak di dekatnya. Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang wajah sumringah yang berseri-seri.

"Oh, kamu bingung ya kenapa aku bisa muncul tiba-tiba di dekatmu?"

"Iya, aku bingung, sensei. Memangnya sensei kemana tadi?"

"Aku barusan dari hutan dan mengumpulkan buah-buahan untuk sarapan pagi hari ini. Aku pergi menggunakan jurus hiraishin."

"Jurus hiraishin?"

"Iya, jurus berpindah tempat secepat kilat. Susah untuk menjelaskannya. Pokoknya jurus ini kudapatkan dengan tiba-tiba tanpa kupelajari dari siapapun. Belajar sendiri secara otodidak."

"Oh ..."

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Lantas ia menyadari sesuatu hal.

Langsung ia memungut jubah jingga yang jatuh tadi. Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Ini jubah sensei," Koneko memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ah, iya," Naruto menerimanya dengan anggukan yang pelan.

"Terima kasih ya sensei. Karena sensei menyelimuti aku dengan jubah sensei."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Tapi, sensei tidak kedinginan tadi malam itu?"

"Tidak kedinginan kok. Sudah biasa."

"Masa sih, sensei?"

"Benar."

Naruto manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum kecil. Koneko memandangnya dengan bengong.

"Sudah jangan bengong lagi. Ayo, sarapan dulu!" ujar Naruto memakai jubah jingganya itu."Kamu ini lucu sekali, Koneko."

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memegang puncak rambut Koneko. Lalu dielusnya pelan rambut Koneko yang terasa lembut. Koneko termangu sambil terpaku. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Sensei ...,' batin Koneko yang tersenyum simpul di dalam hatinya.

Betapa senang dirinya diperlakukan baik oleh gurunya. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan kemarin itu. Tapi, mengapa rasanya dia begitu mengenal Naruto begitu lama. Tidak terasa asing. Seperti teman lama yang berjumpa kembali setelah berpisah sangat lama. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Saat ini jantung Koneko merasa berdebar-debar di dekat Naruto. Naruto selesai mengelus rambut Koneko. Lalu diraihnya tangan Koneko. Koneko pun kaget setengah mati.

"Eh, sensei?" wajah Koneko memerah lagi setelah Naruto menyeretnya. Naruto membawanya untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"Ayo, makan buah segar yang kupetik dari hutan tadi. Aku harap kamu suka dengan buah ini!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah beberapa buah apel merah yang tergeletak di selembar daun lebar di atas bongkahan batu datar. Koneko memperhatikannya. Lantas ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, sensei. Aku suka buah itu."

"Oh ya, baguslah kalau kamu suka," Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Koneko dan berlutut sambil mengambil dua buah apel tersebut. Kemudian ia memberikan satu apel itu pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Aku jadi merepotkan sensei. Aku malah ketiduran, sementara sensei yang pergi mencari makanan di hutan. Aku jadi tidak enak pada sensei," wajah Koneko berubah kusut. Ia menunduk sambil memandangi apel yang dipegangnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak merepotkan aku kok. Aku senang bisa melakukannya sendiri. Justru aku yang akan merepotkanmu karena aku adalah gurumu. Aku seenaknya saja menyuruhmu ini dan itu. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi guru yang baik untuk kamu, Koneko."

Koneko mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Sensei ..."

"Hehehe ...!"

Suasana terasa hangat ketika Naruto tertawa. Membuat hati Koneko tenteram melihat tawa Naruto yang memikat hati. Koneko menarik bibirnya ke kanan untuk membentuk senyum sedikit simpul. Ia senang dan beruntung bisa bertemu dengan sang guru yang sangat perhatian seperti Naruto.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan mengabdikan dirinya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi dan ia siap mematuhi semua perintah Naruto. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Itulah awal mulanya sebagai murid.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang lain yaitu di sebuah jalan setapak di antara padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas, tampak tiga orang yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka berpakaian seperti samurai, tetapi berbeda warna. Mereka berasal dari perguruan yang sama. Mereka memiliki tugas penting untuk mencari orang yang memiliki kekuatan tiada batas seperti kekuatan sang dewa. Atas perintah sang guru yang bernama Jiraiya, mereka berkelana hampir enam bulan lamanya untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang disebut akan membawa perdamaian di dunia yang telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai monster.

Mulai dari kiri, seorang pria berambut orange dan bermata coklat. Umur sekitar 20 tahun. Menyandang sebuah pedang berwarna kuning di punggungnya. Namanya Yahiko.

Di bagian tengah yaitu seorang wanita berambut biru disanggul seperti konde. Ada hiasan origami berbentuk bunga mawar di bagian kiri rambutnya. Matanya berwarna merah. Umur 20 tahun. Menyandang pedang berwarna biru di punggungnya. Namanya Konan.

Terakhir di bagian kanan, seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata ungu pola riak. Umur 20 tahun. Menyandang pedang berwarna merah di pinggang bagian kanan. Namanya Uzumaki Nagato.

Jadi, inilah tiga serangkai yang berasal dari desa bernama Konoha. Mereka adalah tiga ksatria fajar yang disebut Akatsuki. Nama ini tidak sengaja dipikirkan oleh Yahiko ketika para musuh menanyakan tentang siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Bersamaan waktu itu, fajar mulai berlalu untuk menyambut siang. Maka tiga serangkai ini disebut Akatsuki.

Ya, para Akatsuki ini sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak di antara padang rumput yang sangat luas, asri dan segar. Apalagi ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menambah perjalanan mereka semakin menyenangkan.

Lalu Yahiko tampak menikmati lembutnya angin yang meniup dirinya. Ia menghelakan napas segarnya yang menandakan ia sangat merasa nyaman di saat pagi seperti ini.

"Haaah, segarnya!" ucap Yahiko santai.

Konan pun melirik ke arahnya.

"Hm, kamu kelihatan lebih santai hari ini, Yahiko," kata Konan berwajah datar.

Pandangan mata Yahiko menyudut ke arah Konan. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe ... Tempat ini sungguh indah sekali. Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama di sini. Menikmati alam sekitar. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

Konan dan Nagato tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, jangan lupa dengan tugas kita itu, Yahiko," sahut Nagato ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Kita tidak boleh bersantai-santai lagi. Kita harus mencari orang yang diramalkan itu, sesuai petunjuk dari Jiraiya-sensei. Orang itu harus ditemukan sebelum dewa kegelapan turun dari bulan. Jika tidak, dunia ini akan binasa oleh dewa kegelapan itu," tambah Konan.

Pria berambut orange itu manggut-manggut. Lantas ia menarik pandangannya ke arah depan lagi.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Kita harus mencarinya secepat mungkin. Sensei bilang kalau orang yang kita cari itu adalah reinkarnasi dari dewa matahari. Lalu ada satu orang yang akan membantunya. Seorang gadis yang berkekuatan bumi. Hm, itu yang aku tahu dari sensei."

Konan juga melihat ke arah depan. Di ujung jalan sana, masih terbentang luas hamparan padang rumput hijau tersebut.

"Ya, apapun itu namanya. Kita harus segera menemukannya sebelum terlambat karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang kita harapkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Kita bertiga akan menjadi bawahannya dan membantunya untuk melawan dewa kegelapan itu. Semoga saja kita bisa bertemu dengan dia secepatnya."

Yahiko mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang serius.

"Hm ... Kita tidak boleh bersantai-santai lagi. Ayo, kita jalani terus pengembaraan ini, Konan, Nagato!"

"Ya, itu pasti Yahiko," jawab Konan dan Nagato kompak.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersama. Langkah mereka terus terayun menuju ke depan. Untuk menempuh jalan terbentang di depan mereka itu demi mencari orang yang diramalkan itu. Semoga saja mereka cepat menemukan orang itu sebelum terlambat. Itulah yang diharapkan oleh mereka sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, tampaklah dua orang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan. Hutan yang cukup lebat dengan pepohonan besar dan rindang. Terdapat jalan setapak kecil di sana. Jalan setapak menuju ke suatu desa tersembunyi di balik hutan ini.

Suasana cukup hening, segar dan asri. Ditambah alunan melodi yang dinyanyikan oleh sang burung. Angin bertiup dengan lembutnya, menerpa dan menemani langkah dua manusia yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan ini.

Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Koneko. Dua manusia yang berstatus guru dan murid. Dua bocah yang berjarak usia hanya tiga tahun. Naruto berumur 18 tahun, sedangkan Koneko berumur 15 tahun.

Naruto adalah pria berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kain hitam melingkari kepalanya sekarang. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa atasan seperti baju hitam dengan model seperti yukata. Bawahannya adalah celana hitam panjang. Jubah berwarna jingga berlengan pendek melengkapi penampilan Naruto tersebut. Juga sepatu boots hitam membungkus kakinya. Jangan lupa sebuah pedang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kanannya.

Koneko adalah gadis imut berambut putih pendek model bob. Bermata kuning emas. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah sejenis yukata terusan berwarna merah muda dengan aksen jejak kaki kucing di pinggirnya. Pakaian ini hanya sebatas di atas lutut. Diikat dengan kain berwarna putih pada pinggang dan dibentuk simpul pada bagian belakangnya. Sepatu boots hitam setengah betis membungkus kakinya. Dia juga membawa sebuah tas kecil yang dipasangkan pada kain putih yang membelit pinggang bagian kanannya.

Begitulah tentang penampilan dua orang ini. Bagaimana? Sudah jelas, kan?

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke desa tersembunyi, sesuai arahan sang gurunya. Koneko berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lalu gadis itu pun bertanya pada Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ehm ... Ano ... Sensei, sebenarnya kita sedang mencari apa?" tanya gadis berambut putih itu.

Pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita sedang mencari lapangan yang luas, Koneko," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Koneko.

Kemudian Koneko menarik pandangannya kembali ke depan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Mereka terus mencari sampai mereka menemukan sebuah padang yang luas di tengah hutan. Padang rumput hijau yang luas disertai angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"AKHIRNYA KETEMU...!" teriak Koneko gembira karena dia sudah tampak kelelahan. Dapat terlihat dari bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari balik rambut putihnya. Apalagi mereka sudah berjalan hampir dua jam lamanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar lalu setelah itu kita latihan," kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Koneko.

Lantas Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke arah pohon besar dan Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu mereka duduk secara berdampingan di bawah pohon besar itu. Mereka mulai beristirahat. Angin bertiup pelan menemani masa-masa istirahat mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit beristirahat dalam kebisuan abadi, Naruto mulai menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya, Koneko!"

"HA'I, SENSEI!" teriak Koneko bersemangat dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

Naruto termangu sebentar. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Baik, sensei!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke arah tengah padang rumput tersebut. Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang dengan patuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Koneko sedang berada di tengah padang rumput hijau yang luas terbentang. Tak jauh dari mereka berada, terdapat beberapa pohon besar berdiri berderet-berderet. Lalu Naruto pun mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi dari sarungnya yang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kanannya.

"Ini adalah kusanagi no tsurugi," kata Naruto menunjukkan pedang kusanagi itu pada Koneko. Koneko berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Kusanagi no tsurugi, sensei?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan air muka yang serius.

"Ya, pedang ini adalah pedang yang kuat dan ringan," jelas Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko dan kemudian memberikan pedang itu pada Koneko."Berlatihlah dengan pedang ini."

Koneko menerima pedang itu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Dia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, sensei!"

Naruto juga mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan mundur agar bisa memberikan ruang yang luas untuk Koneko dan Koneko bisa berlatih menggunakan pedang itu. Pedang kusanagi yang didapatkan oleh Naruto dari pemilik panti asuhan yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Pedang tersebut selalu digunakan oleh Naruto saat menghadapi para musuhnya. Pedang yang telah menemaninya selama perjalanan pengembaraannya untuk mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mereka saling menjauhkan jarak. Koneko memilih berlatih ke arah pohon-pohon besar yang tak jauh darinya. Angin masih berdesir. Bersama angin, Koneko mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berlatih menggunakan pedang itu.

'Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang!' batin Koneko mulai memegang gagang pedang dengan erat. Ia memasang wajah yang sangat serius dan langsung mengayunkan pedang dengan melakukan atraksi gerakan-gerakan bela diri yang ia kuasai.

Sementara sang guru mengamati dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon rindang. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya. Ia tersenyum lebar karena senang melihat kesungguhan Koneko dalam berlatih menggunakan pedang kusanagi itu. Dengan begitu, bisa memancing kekuatan Koneko itu keluar. Jadi, Koneko bisa mengontrol kekuatannya itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Hm, semoga saja Koneko berhasil menggunakan pedang itu dengan baik. Tapi, aku belum tahu jenis kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Koneko. Sepertinya aku lihat dulu perkembangannya setelah menggunakan pedang kusanagi itu," gumam Naruto pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA LAMA KEMUDIAN ...**

Sekarang terlihat Koneko berdiri dengan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang lecet dan luka karena terkena serangan sendiri saat mencoba menggunakan kekuatan pedang itu ke arah pohon-pohon, sesuai instruksi selanjutnya dari Naruto. Ia harus menebas beberapa pohon yang berada di padang rumput itu sebagai latihan menyerang para musuhnya. Ibaratnya adalah pohon-pohon tersebut adalah para musuhnya dan menjadi tugas Koneko untuk menyerangnya.

Tampak Koneko mulai lagi mengayunkan pedangnya ke sebuah pohon yang berada di depannya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi! Kusanagi slash!" teriaknya dan mulai menebas pohon dengan membabi buta. Tapi, karena tubuhnya kurang kuat jadi dia terlempar lagi karena gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan jurusnya.

BRUK!

Koneko terkapar di atas tanah dalam keadaan terlentang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya pun dipenuhi lecet dan luka. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal.

"Kuso.. aku tidak bisa ...," ucapnya frustasi. Wajahnya menjadi kusut sambil memandangi targetnya yaitu pohon yang hendak ditebasnya. Tapi, pohon itu tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun walaupun Koneko mencoba untuk menebasnya berkali-kali. Pohon itu tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya tanpa mengalami luka sedikitpun.

Pandangan pun teralihkan ke arah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan latihan Koneko dari kejauhan. Kini ia duduk bersila dengan santainya di bawah pohon besar. Ia bersikap serius saat mengawasi latihan Koneko itu.

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang menggema di telinganya. Suara yang besar dan menyeramkan.

 **'Buka aliran tangeki miliknya.'**

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

'Siapa kau?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

 **'Aku adalah jiwa yang ada di dalam pedangmu.'**

'Kusanagi?'

 **'Bukan, tapi sword of eden.'**

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak kaget lagi. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suara besar itu. Suara yang berasal dari pedang emas, Sword of Eden. Pedang itu tertanam dalam tubuhnya sekarang.

'Ternyata kau rupanya, sword of eden. Pasti ini adalah suruhan sang Kami-sama.'

 **'Hah ...itu benar. Tapi, sudahlah. Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.'**

Pedang emas itu kelihatan kesal.

'Huuh, baiklah, cerewet!' jawab Naruto ketus dan mulai berjalan ke arah Koneko yang sedang terduduk kelelahan di atas rerumputan.

Koneko melihat gurunya mendatanginya. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Hah ... A-Ada apa? hah ... Sen-Sensei ... Hah ..."

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menotok 64 titik tangeki milik Koneko. Koneko yang tertotok pun kesakitan.

"Ke-kenapa sensei?"

"Tenang saja, itu hanya untuk membuka tang ..."

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak gelombang kejut melemparkannya cukup jauh dari Koneko.

SYUUUT! BRUUUK!

Sukses membuat Naruto terpelanting ke belakang, mendarat dan terseret beberapa meter dari Koneko berada. Ia sungguh kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Eh? A-Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto keheranan sambil berusaha bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Ia pun melihat perubahan pada diri Koneko sekarang.

Tubuh Koneko diselimuti aura berwarna merah dengan dua telinga panjang seperti telinga kucing dan tumbuh satu ekor.

"Apa ini sensei?" tanya Koneko yang juga keheranan. Ia memperhatikan dirinya yang telah menguarkan aura berwarna merah. Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan segar. Perlahan-lahan luka dan lecet di tubuhnya sembuh sendiri.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko, sembari menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Ia pun berkata.

"Kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya sudah terbuka. Coba kamu berlatih lagi dengan pedang itu dan ayunkan serangan pedang itu pada pohon target sasaranmu, Koneko."

Mendengar itu, sungguh membuat Koneko tersentak. Langsung saja ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai bersiap-siap latihan lagi.

"Baiklah, sensei! Aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi."

"Bagus."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri sambil tersenyum simpul. Muridnya kembali bersemangat untuk melakukan latihan.

SEEET!

Pandangan mata Koneko menajam. Ia memusatkan konsentrasinya pada pohon besar yang sudah menjadi targetnya dari awal. Ia memegang gagang pedang tersebut dengan erat. Lalu mengayunkannya dengan cepat sambil meneriakkan sesuatu.

"KUSANAGI SLASH!"

Pedang terayun dengan cepat bagaikan kilat ke arah pohon besar itu.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

BLAAAAR!

Pohon yang dijadikan target tebasan pedang itu, meledak dan terbakar habis sampai menjadi abu. Inilah serangan pedang yang digabungkan dengan kekuatan Koneko yang sudah keluar. Aliran energi aura merah menguar dari dalam tubuh Koneko, kini menghilang sesaat Koneko berhasil menghancurkan pohon target yang menjadi sasarannya. Sungguh keberhasilan sejati ini membuat Koneko senang sekali. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena sudah berhasil melakukannya.

Sang Toujou pun kegirangan dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah sang guru.

"YEAAAH, AKU BERHASIL! AKU BERHASIL MELAKUKANNYA, SENSEI! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

GREP!

Tanpa sadar, Koneko merangkul pinggang sang guru. Sang guru pun kaget dengan tindakan muridnya ini. Muridnya sangat senang karena bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Koneko ..."

"Aku senang sekali, sensei. Aku sudah berhasil menebas pohon itu."

"Koneko ..."

"Ya, sensei? Apa?"

"Koneko ...," Naruto berwajah sewot."Sampai kapan kamu memelukku seperti itu, hah?"

DOEEENG!

Spontan, Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya selebar-lebarnya. Ia sangat kaget karena baru menyadari kalau dia memeluk pinggang gurunya dengan erat. Dia tidak sadar telah memeluk gurunya saking senangnya.

Dengan cepat, Koneko melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto. Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang wajahnya yang sangat sewot.

Kedua pipi Koneko merona merah. Ia membuang mukanya dengan cepat dari hadapan Naruto. Betapa malunya dirinya yang sudah lancang memeluk gurunya dengan tiba-tiba begitu. Ia merasa malu dan takut sekarang.

"Eh, uhm ... A-Ano, ma-maafkan aku, sensei. A-Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. A-Aku mohon ... Sen-Sensei tidak marah padaku."

Perkataan Koneko terbata-bata. Ia merasa takut jika Naruto memarahinya. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah sang guru. Dia akan dihukum karena telah berani memeluk gurunya seperti itu.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak marah karena Koneko memeluknya tadi. Justru dia tersenyum simpul karena sudah merasakan namanya pelukan mendadak dari seorang gadis. Dia senang jika muridnya mengekspresikan rasa gembiranya seperti itu. Entahlah, rasanya dia ingin dipeluk lebih lama seperti tadi. Niat aneh terselubung mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku senang karena kamu berhasil menjalani latihan tahap awal ini. Aku bangga padamu, Koneko," tukas Naruto yang masih tersenyum."Jadi, sebagai tanda awal yang baik ini, aku akan memberikan pedang itu untukmu. Pakailah pedang itu mulai dari sekarang karena pedang itu sudah menjadi milikmu yang sah."

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia memandang ke arah sang guru lagi. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

"Eh, benarkah, sensei? Pedang ini untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, benar."

"Arigatou, sensei."

"Hn, sama-sama."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Koneko. Ia memeluk pedang itu dengan erat. Ia begitu senang karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari gurunya.

Naruto juga ikut senang melihat tingkah Koneko yang begitu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, ia sedikit kecewa karena Koneko tidak memeluknya seperti tadi. Ia menginginkan Koneko memeluknya sebagai rasa kegembiraan Koneko karena sudah mendapatkan pedang darinya.

'Aaaaah ... Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Aku jadi aneh,' batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Pria berambut pirang itu memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya sebentar. Ia ingin berbalik dan beristirahat di bawah pohon sekarang juga.

Tapi, langkahnya dicegat oleh sang murid.

"Naruto-sensei."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Kalau pedang kusanagi ini untukku, jadi sensei tidak mempunyai pedang lagi. Bagaimana nanti jika para musuh menyerang sensei?"

Wajah Koneko kelihatan kusut. Dia jadi tidak enak jika memiliki pedang pemberian Naruto. Ia merasa tidak pantas menerima pedang satu-satunya kepunyaan gurunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Koneko. Aku punya satu pedang lagi. Pedang itu ada di dalam diriku. Jadi, tidak usah cemas. Pedang kusanagi itu memang aku berikan padamu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan memakai pedang itu. Kamu mengerti?"

Koneko tertegun mendengarnya. Setelah itu, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti, sensei."

"Baguslah, jika kamu mengerti," Naruto menarik pandangannya ke depan lagi."Aku mau beristirahat sebentar. Kamu juga. Ayo, istirahat dulu! Nanti kita sambung lagi latihannya."

"Iya, sensei."

Sekali lagi Koneko mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sambil mendekap pedang itu dengan eratnya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya.

'Aku akan menjaga dan menggunakan pedang pemberian Naruto-sensei sebaik-sebaiknya. Pedang ini sudah menjadi benda berhargaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan sensei,' batin Koneko memandangi pedang itu dengan eratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Sudah waktunya memasuki tengah hari. Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala sekarang. Langit cerah penuh awan berarak. Angin bertiup semakin kencang di padang rumput yang sangat luas itu. Banyak pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh secara berbaris-baris. Menambah indahnya padang rumput itu.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, terdapat dua manusia yang sedang bercengkerama. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis. Mereka sedang sibuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Sang laki-laki sedang tertidur pulas di atas rerumputan yang bergoyang-goyang karena tertiup angin yang kencang. Sedangkan sang gadis sedang duduk bersandar pada sisi batang pohon yang lain, di mana sang laki-laki tertidur di dekatnya.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, sejak latihan itu. Naruto dan Koneko memilih beristirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesaat Koneko menikmati suasana alam sekitar. Di sampingnya, tergeletak sebuah pedang yang sudah dimasukkan dalam sarungnya. Koneko terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia terdiam sambil menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Ia belum merasa lapar ataupun haus. Perbekalan seperti minuman dan makanan sudah dimasukkan dalam tas kecilnya yang terpasang di bagian pinggang kanannya. Wajahnya begitu kusut. Kedua mata kuningnya juga sayu.

Sayup-sayup mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang sangat bergetar.

"Kaasan ... Tousan ... Kuroka-nee ...," kata Koneko pelan. Tanpa sadar kedua mata kuning keemasannya menitikkan air beningnya.

Ia menangis karena rindu pada keluarganya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia. Hatinya terpukul karena masih terguncang saat mengingat insiden penyerangan yang mengakibatkan keluarganya tewas. Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh keluarganya. Dia sendiri sekarang. Dia sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya itu di balik lutut yang menekuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasa kedua bahunya dipegang oleh sesuatu. Membuat Koneko mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memegang dua bahunya.

Ternyata Naruto. Ia sudah berada di depan mata Koneko. Ia berlutut sambil memegang kedua bahu Koneko dengan erat. Juga memandangi wajah Koneko dengan lirih.

"Sensei?"

Koneko cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto berada di hadapannya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang tidur sejak tadi. Tapi, sekarang Naruto sudah bangun karena suara tangisan yang ditimbulkan dari Koneko.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sambil menangis, Koneko menjawabnya.

"A-aku rindu keluargaku, sensei. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Ia ikut merasa sedih jika melihat Koneko jadi sedih begini. Lantas ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Koneko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan sedih. Aku sudah bilang kalau kamu itu tidak sendirian. Kamu harus kuat dan jangan cengeng seperti ini. Aku ada di sini. Kamu tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Naruto berusaha menghibur Koneko agar tidak menangis lagi."Biarpun keluargamu sudah tiada, kamu harus kuat dan bersemangat menghadapi hidupmu. Tunjukkan kamu mampu menjalani semua ini tanpa mereka. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi karena aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku ikut sedih jika kamu sedih. Jadi, janganlah menangis lagi. Tersenyumlah dan bersemangat. Inilah nasehatku sebagai senseimu yang baik. Kamu mengerti, Koneko?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Tangisannya mulai berhenti tatkala tangan Naruto terus berusaha mengelap air matanya. Ia merasa tenang plus lega karena perhatian dari sang guru. Betapa sang guru sangat peduli terhadap keadaannya. Gurunya begitu baik dan lembut padanya.

"Iya, sensei. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Itu namanya muridku yang baik. Aku senang karena kamu sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. Jadi, aku lega sekarang."

Koneko sedikit tersenyum. Lalu puncak kepalanya dielus pelan oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Sensei ...," Koneko merasa berdebar-debar. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Kedua pipinya memanas sekarang.

"Kamu itu sangat menggemaskan, Koneko. Kamu seperti kucing saja. Aku sangat sayang padamu sebagai muridku."

Hati Koneko merasa senang sekali mendengarnya. Secara langsung ia memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto terperanjat karena mendapati Koneko memeluknya lagi.

"Eh, Ko-Koneko?"

"Terima kasih sensei."

"Eh, ta-tapi untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih atas perhatian dan kebaikan sensei untukku. Aku senang bisa menjadi muridmu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membalas pelukan Koneko.

"Ya, sama-sama, Koneko. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai gurumu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, sensei."

"Iya. Aku tahu itu."

Mereka saling berpelukan di bawah pohon yang rindang. Angin pun terus berdesir dan menemani kebersamaan mereka. Antara guru dan murid mulai tumbuh sebuah ikatan serta kedekatan yang perlahan-lahan. Hal ini akan mengantarkan mereka pada perasaan yang namanya cinta. Entah kapan itu terjadi. Tiada yang tahu.

Setelah ini, ketiga pengembara lainnya sedang menuju ke suatu desa tersembunyi di balik hutan itu. Di sanalah, mereka akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan melindungi dunia ini dari ancaman bahaya yang segera datang. Inilah awal dari pertemuan nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **fatoni udaneni: oke. Sesuai saranmu. Udah saya perjelas gimana penampilan naruto dan koneko di chapter ini. Udah dicek nggak?**

 **Panggil saja kirito: pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Udah dibacakan?**

 **Namikaze Nogami: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **adam muhammad 980: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **shella utama 3: ini udah lanjut, teman.**

 **thiyahrama: iya, ada chara naruto yang lain. Mereka bakal muncul di chapter akan datang.**

 **aku: ?**

 **wsusanto96: terima kasih atas saranmu. Kamu baik banget kayak keluarga saya sendiri. Hehehe ... Terima kasih ya.**

 **Naruto punya satu murid aja yaitu koneko. Naruto bakal ketemu yahiko dan kawan-kawan di chapter 4 nanti di desa tersembunyi.**

 **M. Rahman: hm ... lemon ya? Ntar dulu ya. Lihat dulu. Hehehe ... Tapi, rasanya saya nggak berani nampilin adegan itu. Maaf ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 update!**

 **Terima kasih atas review-mu untuk cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 25 Desember 2015**


	4. Melanjutkan perjalanan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Jumat, 25 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Setelah ini, ketiga pengembara lainnya sedang menuju ke suatu desa tersembunyi di balik hutan itu. Di sanalah, mereka akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan melindungi dunia ini dari ancaman bahaya yang segera datang. Inilah awal dari pertemuan nantinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Melanjutkan perjalanan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu desa tersembunyi di dekat tepi hutan hijau. Desa yang tersusun dengan rapi. Terdapat jalan-jalan desa yang terbuat dari batu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, melintasi jalan-jalan desa tersebut. Suasana sangat sunyi dan hening. Seperti di kuburan saja.

Hari sudah memasuki sore. Tampak burung-burung yang terbang di langit. Mereka hendak pulang ke sarangnya. Awan-awan mulai berwarna kelabu. Menemani perjalanan dua insan yang sudah tiba di desa tersembunyi itu. Desa yang tidak diketahui namanya apa.

Ya, Naruto dan Koneko sudah tiba di desa itu. Mereka sedang berjalan sambil melihat keadaan kondisi desa. Semua bangunan rumah penduduknya tersusun dengan rapi dan kokoh. Namun, yang anehnya tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat di jalanan desa. Suasana hening, sunyi dan terasa kosong. Hawa aneh kelihatan menyelimuti suasana desa itu.

Koneko merasa merinding. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Sehingga dia merapatkan badannya dengan cara memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sang guru menyadari kegelisahan muridnya itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah muridnya.

"Kenapa, Koneko?" tanya Naruto heran.

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia berwajah kusut.

"Hm ... A-Ano, sensei. Aku merasakan hawa yang aneh di sekitar desa ini. Terasa mencekam dan membuat aku merasa merinding," jawab Koneko masih memeluknya sendiri.

"Hm, kamu benar. Aku juga merasakan hawa yang aneh bersemayam di sini."

"I-iya, sensei ...," Koneko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Suasananya sangat sunyi. Terasa kosong. Sepertinya desa ini tidak dihuni lagi. Tidak tampak seorang pun lewat ataupun keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi, kondisi bamgunan-bangunan di sini terawat dengan baik. Seperti ada yang menghuninya."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia mengerti dengan analisis keadaan yang diutarakan oleh Koneko. Ia pun juga memperhatikan kondisi desa yang tak berpenghuni itu.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita periksa satu persatu rumah penduduk di sini. Ayo, Koneko! Ikut aku!"

"Baik, sensei!"

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Naruto melangkah duluan dan diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Mereka pun pergi ke arah salah satu rumah penduduk di jalanan itu. Rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dengan model arsitektur jepang kuno. Rumah itu tidak berpagar. Tapi, terdapat banyak pohon rindang seperti beringin di halamannya yang sangat luas. Rumah itu berdiri secara terpisah di antara rumah-rumah lainnya. Tidak menyatu jaraknya dengan rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya.

Kini Naruto dan Koneko berada di depan pintu rumah itu. Lantas Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisi. Ada orang tidak?" seru Naruto keras."Kami adalah pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di sini. Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu hal tentang desa ini."

SIIING!

Tidak ada jawaban.

Benar-benar hening.

Membuat Naruto dan Koneko terpaku sebentar. Lalu saling berbicara tanpa memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab, sensei."

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Tapi, aku coba sekali lagi."

Kemudian Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu sekali lagi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Halo, ada orang tidak? Kalau ada, jawab kami."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"HEI, BUKA PINTU! APA ADA ORANG DI DALAM SANA? HEEEI, JAWAB AKU!"

Cukup ketiga kalinya, Naruto bersuara sangat keras melebihi sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar kesal karena perkataannya tidak ditanggapi oleh si empunya rumah tersebut.

Hening lagi.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Naruto itu. Rumah itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada penghuni di dalamnya.

Koneko memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto berwajah sewot saking kesalnya.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di rumah ini, sensei."

"Huuuh, ya sudah. Kita pergi saja dari desa aneh ini sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, sensei!"

Mereka berdua berbalik badan hendak pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, air pun turun dari langit alias hujan. Hujan yang sangat lebat disertai angin yang kencang.

CRRRSSSSH!

Mereka sedikit kaget ketika melihat langit yang sudah menggelap karena ditutupi awan-awan cullo nimbus. Angin dingin bertiup kencang dan menusuk kulit mereka berdua.

Koneko semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri serapat-rapatnya. Ia merasa kedinginan dan gemetaran.

Untung saja mereka tidak basah karena rumah tersebut juga memiliki teras sehingga melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan. Mereka pun terpojok dan terkurung di rumah kosong tersebut.

"Hujan ...," kata Naruto menjadi bengong.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, sensei? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Hujan pula. Apa kita bermalam di rumah ini saja?" Koneko melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap Koneko dengan bengong.

"Ya, kita bermalam di sini saja. Besok pagi, baru kita pergi dari desa ini. Ayo, kita pergi masuk ke dalam rumah ini!"

"Baik, sensei!"

Maka sudah diputuskan, Naruto dan Koneko memilih menginap di dalam rumah kosong itu. Daripada mereka kehujanan di luar sana. Jadi, mereka akan pergi dari desa tersebut, pada pagi harinya. Inilah keputusan terbaiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam rumah yang luas itu, ternyata ada satu ruangan saja. Tanpa ada perabotannya sama sekali. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Dinding rumahnya juga terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat dua pintu yang berada di bagian depan dan di bagian belakang. Juga ada jendela yang berada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri ruangan yang berbentuk segipanjang. Di sinilah, Naruto dan Koneko menginap untuk sementara di satu malam ini.

Hari sudah malam. Hujan masih turun dengan ganasnya. Angin badai terus bertiup sangat kencang. Sesekali petir menyambar begitu menggelegar. Seakan-akan mengguncang bumi begitu kerasnya. Suasana semakin dingin, sunyi dan hening.

Tampak dua orang yang berjarak agak jauh. Mereka terbaring dalam cahaya remang-remang didapatkan dari cahaya api obor. Obor yang didapatkan oleh Naruto saat memeriksa keadaan rumah yang sangat gelap. Api pun didapatkan dari alat pemantik sederhana yaitu dari gesekan dua batu berukuran sedang, yang didapatkan saat menemukan obor tersebut. Kini obor tersebut dipasangkan pada dinding sehingga menerangi seluruh ruangan rumah itu.

Mereka pun sedang terbaring dalam kebisuan abadi. Mereka juga sudah makan malam. Setelah makan, mereka memilih untuk segera tidur agar lebih segar dan bertenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan keesokan harinya. Tidur yang nyenyak tercipta di saat suasana agak remang-remang dan dingin seperti ini.

Naruto yang biasanya tidak bisa tidur pada malam harinya, malah tertidur pulas di malam ini. Ia mendengkur halus dengan posisi terlentang. Sedangkan Koneko juga tertidur dengan posisi miring ke kanan. Lagi-lagi Naruto meminjamkan jubah jingganya sebagai selimut untuk menghangatkan Koneko pada suasana dingin karena hujan. Sungguh Naruto perhatian pada muridnya itu.

Sudah empat jam berlalu, mereka tertidur. Hujan mulai berhenti. Angin tidak bertiup lagi. Petir juga tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana masih terasa dingin.

 **"TOLONG!... TOLONG! ... TOLONG! ..."**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang menjerit minta tolong. Sehingga membangunkan Koneko saat itu juga.

"Hm ...," kedua mata emas Koneko terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mendengar suara-suara yang bersahutan dari arah luar.

 **"TOLONG! ... TOLONG! ... TOLONG! ..."**

 **"HIKS ... HIKS ... HIKS ..."**

 **"HIHIHI ... HIHIHI ... HIHIHI ..."**

 **"BEBASKAN KAMI DARI SINI! KAMI TIDAK MAU DISIKSA SEPERTI INI! HENTIKAN KUTUKAN INI!"**

 **"KYAAAAAA! TUBUHKU TERBAKAR! PANAS! PANAS! PANAS!"**

 **"HAHAHA! KUTUKAN SUDAH DATANG KE DESA INI! KALIAN AKAN MATI!"**

 **"JANGAN SAKITI KAMI! KEMBALIKAN KAMI SEPERTI SEMULA!"**

Suara-suara tersebut sungguh gaduh dan berisik di luar sana. Membuat Koneko merinding ketakutan karenanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Suara-suara itu sangat mencekam dan menyeramkan.

"Ah, a-apa itu? Suara aneh apa itu?" sahut Koneko langsung bangkit dan terduduk sebentar. Ia gemetaran sambil menggenggam erat jubah jingga milik Naruto.

Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan terasa dekat. Sepertinya berasal dari luar rumah tersebut.

Lantas Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto, yang tak jauh darinya. Ia hendak membangunkan Naruto agar mengetahui suara-suara aneh yang muncul di luar sana. Namun ...

Tidak tampak Naruto di depan matanya, melainkan gadis berpakaian kimono putih dengan rambut merah panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia berdiri di atas awang-awang. Entah siapa dia.

Sungguh membuat Koneko kaget setengah mati melihatnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

'Eh, si-siapa dia?' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.'Di-Di mana Naruto-sensei?'

Koneko kelihatan panik. Bersamaan gadis berambut merah itu, mengeluarkan suara rintihannya yang sangat menyayatkan hati. Tapi, begitu menyeramkan bagi Koneko.

 **"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...,"** gadis berambut merah itu menangis. Ia tetap berdiri sambil melayang-layang di udara.

Membuat Koneko semakin merinding saja. Lalu Koneko memutuskan untuk memberanikan dirinya menghadapi semua ini. Ia bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Koneko gemetaran.

Gadis itu tetap menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Koneko itu.

 **"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."**

Sekali lagi, Koneko bertanya padanya.

"Hei, ke-kenapa kamu menangis?"

Kali ini, pertanyaan Koneko merespon gadis itu. Gadis itu berhenti menangis. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Koneko itu.

 **"Aku sedang sedih ..."**

Koneko pun tertegun. Ia semakin penasaran dengan sosok berhawa aneh itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu sedih?"

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak. Koneko menunggu jawaban gadis itu dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut merah itu menjawabnya lagi.

 **"Aku sedih karena aku mengalami suatu penyakit yang sangat aneh. Suatu kutukan yang melanda desa ini. Sehingga aku juga terkena kutukan itu. Rasanya sakit sekali,"** gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan sehingga rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu tersibak. Membuat Koneko bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdetak sangat kencang tatkala menyaksikan wajah gadis berambut merah itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh corak pusaran spiral seperti obat nyamuk. Tanpa mata, hidung dan mulut. Lalu rambutnya juga berkibar-kibar membentuk spiral seperti bendera. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Tubuh Koneko semakin gemetar hebat. Bulu roma berdiri tegak. Koneko terpaku dan tegang di tempat. Ia sangat syok.

"Ma-Makhluk apa kau? Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu bersuara. Suaranya menggema dan menakutkan.

 **"Namaku Uzumaki Karin. Akulah penghuni rumah yang kamu singgahi ini. Tempat yang kutinggali ini bernama desa Uzu. Desa yang dihuni oleh klan Uzumaki. Klan Uzumaki yang mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik seperti rambut merah ini,"** jelas gadis yang bernama Karin ini. **"Dulunya desa ini adalah desa yang damai dan tenang. Namun sejak desa ini dikutuk oleh seseorang yang berkekuatan magis, semua penduduk terserang suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan spiral. Bahkan sebagian orang mengalami penyakit aneh berbentuk spiral seperti ini. Kamu bisa lihat rupaku sekarang. Sangat menyeramkan, bukan? Lalu setelah itu satu persatu penduduk desa ini mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka saling membunuh antara satu sama lainnya karena saling menuduh dan tidak tahan dengan kutukan ini. Sehingga semua penduduk desa tewas dalam sehari itu. Kejadian ini berlangsung sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Kami hidup dalam rasa penasaran. Tubuh kami yang mati sudah dimakan oleh monster pemakan bangkai. Kami menjadi hantu penasaran dan menginginkan orang yang telah mengutuk kami itu mati. Tapi, kami tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengutuk kami itu."**

Koneko merasa ngeri. Ia benar-benar syok dan ketakutan. Bersamaan Karin terbang melayang ke arahnya.

WHUUUUSH!

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Koneko sekeras mungkin.

GREP!

Leher Koneko dibelit oleh rambut Karin yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Koneko kaget akan tindakan Karin ini. Ia merasa napasnya mulai sesak karena belitan rambut Karin di lehernya itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Koneko.

 **"Aku merasa kesepian di sini. Aku butuh teman untuk menemaniku hidup di sini. Jadi, aku memilihmu untuk menjadi temanku. Maka bersiaplah untuk mati sekarang juga!"**

Cengkeraman rambut Karin yang membelit leher Koneko semakin kencang saja sehingga membuat Koneko kesakitan dan merasa sesak napas. Seketika tubuh Koneko melemah sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak bertenaga untuk melawan hantu yang berada di depan matanya. Ia dikuasai ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Dalam merasa kesakitan dan ketakutan seperti ini, Koneko teringat pada gurunya yang menghilang entah kemana. Naruto tidak tampak di mana-mana. Jadi, di manakah Naruto sekarang?

'Sensei ... Naruto-sensei ... Sensei ada di mana? Tolong aku, sensei! Aku takut ... Aku kesakitan ... Aku akan mati sekarang, sensei,' batin Koneko berharap di dalam hatinya.

Sang hantu berambut merah itu tertawa meringkih. Suaranya sangat keras menggema dan menakutkan.

 **"HAHAHA ... HAHAHA ... HAHAHA ... KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENOLONGMU, GADIS KECIL! KAU DALAM GENGGAMANKU SEKARANG! HAHAHA ... HAHAHA ... HAHAHA ..."**

Koneko menatap Karin dengan pandangan tajam.

"A-Aku ti-tidak a-akan ma-mati be-begitu sa-saja. A-aku ha-harus hi-hidup. I-Ini de-demi ke-keluargaku."

Dengan sigap, Koneko berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang telah dibuka oleh Naruto. Tubuh Koneko menguarkan aura merah kebiruan. Seketika rambut Karin yang membelit lehernya, mendadak berasap dan terbakar.

Spontan, Karin melepaskan belitan rambutnya dari leher Koneko. Rambutnya itu terbakar hebat. Karin pun berteriak keras.

 **"KYAAAAA! RAMBUTKU TERBAKAR! PANAS! PANAS! PANAS!"**

Kemudian tangan Karin mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam lalu memotong rambutnya yang terbakar itu.

SREK!

Rambut yang terbakar itu pun putus dan hangus terbakar dilahap api merah kebiruan itu.

Koneko terbebas dari jeratan maut Karin. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh yang masih menguarkan aura merah kebiruan. Ia menghelakan napas leganya karena bisa bernapas lagi.

Tapi, dia tidak boleh senang dulu. Ia harus berhadapan dengan hantu Karin itu. Kini Karin memandangnya penuh dengan rasa amarah. Ia benar-benar di puncak emosi yang sangat tinggi.

 **"DASAR, BERANINYA KAU MENYERANGKU! RASAKAN INI!"** Karin membalas serangan Koneko dengan cara meluncurkan beberapa rambutnya yang berbentuk spiral itu ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan rambut-rambut itu meluncur cepat dan akan menyentuh Koneko sedikit lagi. Koneko waspada. Ia juga akan mengeluarkan serangan balasan.

BLIIITZ!

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok bercahaya kuning emas yang berdiri di depan Koneko sekarang. Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"Eh ...," Koneko ternganga. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sosok bercahaya kuning emas itu menghalau serangan rambut-rambut Karin dengan jurusnya yang bernama **Tate No Kaze.**

Terbentuklah cakram angin di depan sosok bercahaya kuning emas itu. Ia berdiri dengan sikap yang tenang.

DASH!

Serangan rambut-rambut itu menghantam pelindung angin sosok bercahaya kuning emas itu. Sosok bercahaya kuning emas yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri, langsung menolak pelindung angin berbentuk cakram itu ke depan dengan gerakan tangannya.

WHUUUSH!

Cakram angin bergerak maju secepat kilat ke arah Karin. Karin terperanjat.

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan Naruto mengenai hantu itu. Hantu itu pun terpelanting ke belakang dan menghilang begitu saja.

SYUUUSH!

Keadaan kembali tenang. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Koneko yang terpaku. Tubuh Koneko masih menguarkan aura berwarna merah kebiruan. Ia ternganga saat memandangi sosok bercahaya kuning emas itu.

"Ka-Kamu ... Na-Naruto-sensei ...," Koneko benar-benar sangat syok.

Naruto yang masih terdiam. Ia hanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah Koneko dan mengangkat tubuh Koneko. Koneko digendongnya dengan posisi bridal style.

Gadis berambut putih itu termangu sambil memandangi wajah Naruto. Tubuh Naruto masih bersinar kuning keemasan. Terpancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan dari matanya yang juga berwarna kuning emas. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia langsung menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu, sambil membawa Koneko dalam gendongannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bangun! Bangun! Bangun, Koneko! Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat khawatir sehingga membuat kedua mata Koneko terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Na-Naruto-sensei ..."

Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Ia kaget setengah mati karena melihat wajah sang guru sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Seketika terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat disertai suara teriakan keras dan bunyi tamparan yang sangat kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

PLAAAAAAK!

Pipi sang guru sukses ditampar dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Koneko. Sehingga membuat sang guru terlempar dan menabrak dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

BRAAAAK!

Naruto pun terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit. Di pipi kirinya sekarang, tercetak bekas merah telapak tangan Koneko. Naruto pingsan sebentar dibuatnya.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat gelap itu hening sejenak.

Koneko terpaku sambil memandangi Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Lantas ia bangkit dari baringnya. Ia pun panik sendiri.

"WUAAAH, SENSEI! MAAFKAN AKU!" seru Koneko berlari cepat menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan.

Akibat menabrak dinding kayu rumah yang begitu keras dan kuat, membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini ia pingsan dalam keadaan terlentang di dekat dinding. Sementara Koneko sudah berlutut di samping Naruto, sambil berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"SENSEI! BANGUN! AKU MOHON, BANGUNLAH, SENSEI! JANGAN MATI! JANGAN MATI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Koneko menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras. Berharap Naruto bisa cepat sadar dari pingsannya.

Akhirnya direspon dengan usaha Koneko itu, membuat Naruto sadar juga. Koneko senang karena sang guru sudah membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sensei!"

"A-aduh ...," Naruto bangkit dari acara terkaparnya sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit."A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Naruto kelihatan linglung. Ia memilih duduk sebentar. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit semuanya. Koneko panik melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku tidak sengaja menamparmu sekuat tenaga. Ha-Habisnya sensei berada di dekatku. Ja-Jadi, aku mohon maafkan aku. Sen-Sensei tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Koneko menatap Naruto dengan wajah kusut. Ia takut jika Naruto akan memarahinya. Naruto berwajah sewot sambil menyentil dahi Koneko.

CTAK!

Spontan, membuat Koneko memegangi keningnya yang disentil Naruto. Ia merasa kesakitan sedikit.

"Aw, sa-sakit!"

"Itu balasan untukmu, Koneko," Naruto masih berwajah sewot."Kamu telah menampar pipiku dengan sangat keras. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu ini."

Koneko semakin panik saja ketika melihat Naruto marah padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, sensei. A-Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. A-Aku sangat kaget saat tahu sensei ada di dekatku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah telah menampar sensei dengan sangat kuat. Jadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku siap dihukum seberat-beratnya oleh sensei."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Ia memandangi Koneko dengan lama. Apalagi di tempat yang masih bercahaya remang-remang seperti ini karena cahaya dari api obor. Di dalam ruangan rumah kayu bergaya arsitektur jepang kuno. Di luar sana, masih gelap gulita karena hari masih malam. Hujan juga sudah berhenti. Angin tidak bertiup lagi. Petir juga tidak berbunyi lagi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ia masih memandangi gadis itu. Rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya.

'Hm ... Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku sekarang,' batin Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Koneko tersentak.

"Sensei ...," Koneko memandangi Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memberikan kamu hukuman. Kembalilah tidur. Nanti kalau sudah pagi, aku akan membangunkanmu. Kita akan pergi dari desa angker ini."

"Eh, de-desa angker?"

"Ya, desa ini dipenuhi oleh arwah-arwah bergentayangan. Mereka semua meninggal karena kutukan yang menimpa desa ini, lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Terus rumah yang kita singgahi ini juga ada penunggunya. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Nama marganya sama denganku."

Mendengar itu, Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Tubuhnya gemetar.

GYUT!

Lengan kiri Naruto dirangkul oleh Koneko. Membuat Naruto kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"Koneko ..."

"Ja-Jadi, itu kenyataan. Aku kira itu mimpi. Ternyata benar ada hantu Karin di sini," ujar Koneko yang sangat ketakutan."A-Aku tadi dibawa sensei pergi dari sini. Ta-Tapi, kenapa kita bisa ada di rumah ini juga?"

"Oh, itu memang mimpi kok. Kamu terjebak dalam alam mimpi yang dibuat oleh hantu Karin itu. Karin juga ingin masuk dan menembus alam tidurku. Tapi, tidak bisa. Lalu ia mencoba menembus alam tidurmu. Ternyata dia berhasil. Makanya dia bisa menemuimu dalam alam mimpimu dan bisa menyerangmu sampai mati. Dengan begitu, kamu akan mati mendadak di alam nyata. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, aku langsung datang menolongmu. Syukurlah, aku berhasil menarikmu dari alam mimpi yang dibuat Karin. Kalau tidak, kamu akan mati penasaran dan bergabung menjadi hantu bersama para warga di sini. Kamu mau begitu?"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Koneko berteriak kencang. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia semakin merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dengan kuat. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

Naruto semakin tersenyum jahil melihat Koneko yang benar-benar ketakutan sekali. Ia tidak menyangka muridnya takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Tapi, ia sedikit senang bisa berdekatan dengan muridnya seperti ini.

Ini niat baik atau niat buruk? Tiada yang tahu.

"Kamu takut dengan hantu, Koneko?"

"I-Iya, sensei."

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Ia melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Jadi, gimana aku bisa tidur lagi kalau kamu masih memegang tanganku seperti itu?"

"Aku benar-benar takut, sensei. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, sensei."

"Haaaaah, apa boleh buat," Naruto mendesah panjang."Kamu tidur saja di dekatku."

Mendengar itu, Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya secara langsung. Ia sangat syok jadinya.

"A-APA? TI-TIDUR DI DEKAT SENSEI?"

Naruto memandang Koneko dengan datar.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, ya sudah. Sana tidur sendirian jauh dariku."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR SENDIRIAN! AKU MAU DI DEKAT SENSEI SAJA!"

"Hm ... Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Lantas Naruto mengajak Koneko di tempat ia tidur tadi. Lalu Naruto duduk di lantai bersamaan Koneko yang duduk di sampingnya. Koneko masih merangkul lengan kirinya. Mereka duduk persis sambil menyandar di dinding.

"Hei, sampai kapan kamu mau memegang tanganku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit sewot. Biarpun dia marah begitu, tetapi dia sendiri senang jika berada di dekat Koneko sekarang.

"Ma-Maaf, sensei. Ta-Tapi, aku tidak mau jauh dari sensei. A-Aku masih takut."

Koneko masih merasa takut karena tempat yang disinggahi ini berhantu. Tentu saja membuat Koneko tidak mau jauh-jauh lagi dengan Naruto. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. Dia takut hantu Karin bakal datang lagi menemuinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan detakan jantungnya yang terlalu kencang. Entahlah ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh bersarang di hatinya sekarang.

"Haaaaah, ya sudahlah. Ayo, tidurlah. Kamu boleh tidur sambil memegang tanganku seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Tidak usah takut lagi. Hantu Karin tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku ada di sini, menemanimu dan menjagamu. Ayo, tidurlah, Koneko!"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Ia pun memilih tidur sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Naruto. Ia masih merangkul tangan kiri Naruto dengan eratnya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan rangkulan itu lagi.

Seketika kedua mata Koneko menutup lagi. Dia pun mulai terbuai dalam alam tidurnya. Ia merasa nyaman jika tidur di dekat sang guru seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, tersenyum kecil ke arah Koneko. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto. Ia begitu senang melihat wajah tidur Koneko yang begitu mendebarkan hati. Ia merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat muridnya.

'Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Koneko seperti ini. Ya, Kami-sama, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Aku merasa senang dan nyaman bersama muridku. Jelaskan apa arti dari perasaan ini,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu tentang perasaan yang menjelma di hatinya secara mendadak begitu. Perasaan yang bernyawa. Kini tumbuh perlahan-lahan di hatinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menutup kedua matanya juga. Ia juga tertidur. Dalam sekejap saja, ia terlelap. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding agar merasa nyaman di saat tertidur seperti ini. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya pun beradu dengan kepala Koneko. Mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu sampai pagi harinya. Saatnya beristirahat sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun. Ia menyadari sinar mentari menyembul di balik ventilasi jendela, menerpa dirinya sehingga memaksa dirinya untuk segera terjaga. Kini ia sudah terbangun dan segera berkoneksi dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ternyata sudah pagi," ucap Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Ia pun menggeliatkan badannya untuk meregang otot-ototnya yang tegang karena tertidur sambil duduk menyandar dinding.

Ia pun kaget mendapati kepala Koneko yang bersandar pada bahunya. Ia sadar kalau muridnya tidur di dekatnya. Apalagi tangan kirinya masih dirangkul oleh tangan kanan Koneko.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. Lantas ia membangunkan Koneko.

"Koneko ... Hei, bangun! Sudah pagi nih!"

Naruto menepuk pelan pipi Koneko sehingga membuat Koneko pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua mata Koneko terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ia menoleh ke arah sang guru.

"Uhm ... Sensei ..."

"Hari sudah pagi nih. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Ayo, bersiap-siaplah!"

"Ah, i-iya sensei."

Gadis itu manggut-manggut dan menatap wajah sang guru. Lagi-lagi kedua matanya membulat sempurna karena mendapati wajah sang guru sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas. Lalu ...

"WUAAAAAAAH!"

PLAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa yang sama seperti semalam itu. Kali ini tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto pun terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan yang tidak elit. Keadaan mengenaskan kembali terjadi pada sang guru di pagi hari seperti ini.

Sungguh, sial bagimu, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Koneko sedang berjalan di jalan setapak di hutan pinus. Mereka sudah meninggalkan desa berhantu itu. Desa Uzu yang penuh misteri. Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari desa Uzu tersebut.

Tampak Naruto berjalan di paling depan. Pipi kirinya lebam membiru. Betapa tidak, ia ditampar dua kali dalam semalam itu oleh Koneko yang terlampau bertenaga besar seperti banteng. Wajahnya sangat sewot. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya. Ia sudah berpenampilan lengkap. Ia berjalan dengan penuh amarah karena kesal pada Koneko.

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri, ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kusut. Ia lesu sekali. Barusan ia dimarahi Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto akan memberikan hukuman untuknya setelah tiba di desa berikutnya. Entah hukuman apa. Koneko tidak tahu.

Ia berjalan di belakang Naruto. Jarak mereka hanya empat langkah. Naruto menyuruh muridnya berjalan di belakangnya. Itu hukuman pertama untuk Koneko, pikir Naruto sendiri.

Hutan pinus yang sangat hijau. Suasana pagi yang cukup hening dan segar. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari desa Uzu. Kini mereka sudah tiba di tengah hutan yang terlalu dalam.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara sejak dari desa Uzu tersebut.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang berisik dari arah semak-semak belukar, di antara pohon-pohon pinus yang berbaris-baris. Naruto menyadarinya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Hm, ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari arah semak-semak itu," kata Naruto menajamkan kedua matanya ke arah semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak."Koneko, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mendekatlah dan berdiri di sampingku sekarang juga."

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto sekarang.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Bunyi pada semak-semak itu semakin keras saja. Naruto dan Koneko mulai waspada terhadap kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Koneko was-was, sedangkan Naruto bersikap setenang mungkin. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi musuh yang akan menyerang.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

WHUUUSH!

Sesuatu melompat dari arah semak-semak. Sesuatu yang sangat besar dan berbulu. Jumlahnya dua ekor. Mereka melompat dan hendak menerkam dua manusia yang masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Ia mulai mengeluarkan serangannya yang muncul di tangan kanannya.

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, muncul tebasan pedang berwarna kuning seperti sabit langsung menerjang dua makhluk yang berbentuk seperti serigala itu. Tebasan pedang yang dilayangkan oleh seorang pria berambut orange. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Koneko.

Membuat Naruto tidak jadi mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu. Ia pun kaget. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

BLAAAR! BLAAAR!

Dua makhluk aneh berbentuk serigala itu, berhasil ditebas dan akhirnya meledak kecil di udara.

Sang pria berambut orange itu, tersenyum simpul.

"Dua target berhasil kukalahkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Konan, Nagato?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **ahmad s syafii 9: absen dulu ya. Hehehe ...**

 **Senju-nara shira: baik. Saya jawab nih pertanyaanmu.**

 **1\. Ya, orang yang dicari Yahiko dkk adalah Naruto.**

 **2\. Ini sudah rilis chapter 4-nya. Chapter selanjutnya tidak tahu kapan update-nya. Itu tergantung kalau saya mendapatkan ide buat kelanjutannya.**

 **3\. Iya. Pairnya dengan Koneko aja.**

 **4\. Hm, lemon ya? Saya nggak berani buat begituan. Nanti yang request fic ini marah pula sama saya. Hehehe ...**

 **Kembali. Salam Hikasya.**

 **Maaf ya, jika saya ganti pen name jadi Hikasya.**

 **asd: lanjut nih.**

 **nawawim451: ini udah next bro.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, ini udah lanjut vak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Saya berganti nama menjadi Hikasya. Singkatan dari Hikari Syarahmia. Gimana? Sudah jelas, kan?**

 **Maaf, jika request fic dan fic multichapter yang terbengkalai bakal lama saya update. Disebabkan saya nggak bisa nulis kayak biasanya. Di mana hp yang khusus buat nulis fic, harus dipinjam berjam-jam oleh abang saya. Jadi, saya gak leluasa lagi menggunakan hp khusus nulis saya seperti biasa. Ya, itu susahnya. Apalagi paket internet abis digunain abang saya padahal saya baru dikit gunain paket internet. Ini udah mulai krisis lagi. Ya, udah, saya hiatus dulu ya agak beberapa bulan.**

 **Berhubung saya gak punya laptop ataupun komputer, saya hanya mengandalkan hp android lenovo untuk menulis cerita dan mengupdate cerita di ffn. Jadi, hp lenovo itu yang dipinjam sama abang. Saya gak leluasa lagi pakai hp lenovo saya. Maaf ya, jika saya bakal lama update lagi. Padahal ada niatan mau nyelesain semuanya sebelum saya berhenti. Ya, setelah semua selesai. Saya bakal pensiun dari dunia FFN. Hehehe ^^**

 **Maaf, curhat dikit. Soalnya hati saya lagi galau. Galau karena hp dipinjam terus.**

 **Sankyuu, sampai jumpa di chapter 5 ya. ^^**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 27 Desember 2015**

 **PLEASE, REVIEW DONG SUPAYA SAYA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN NIH FIC!**

 **ARIGATOU! ^^**


	5. Mendapat teman baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Minggu, 27 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **BLAAAR! BLAAAR!**

 **Dua makhluk aneh berbentuk serigala itu, berhasil ditebas dan akhirnya meledak kecil di udara.**

 **Sang pria berambut orange itu, tersenyum simpul.**

 **"Dua target berhasil kukalahkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Konan, Nagato?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Mendapat teman baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Muncul dua orang lainnya tepat di belakang Naruto dan Koneko. Dua orang itu adalah Konan dan Nagato. Mereka juga sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa makhluk yang sedang melompat ke arah mereka.

"Refleks yang cukup bagus, Yahiko," balas Nagato. Ia berlari kencang secepat kilat sambil melayangkan pedang merah yang penuh dengan kobaran api ke arah beberapa monster serigala itu.

BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAR!

Satu persatu monster serigala itu berhasil tertebas oleh pedang berapi itu, terbakar dan meledak hebat.

"Benar, yang dikatakan Nagato, Yahiko!" ucap Konan bersikap tenang sambil mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga terciptalah angin puyuh kecil yang menerbangkan beberapa monster serigala tersebut. Beberapa monster terlempar ke segala arah dan berakhir dengan tebasan kobaran api dari pedang merah milik Nagato.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAR!

Konan dan Nagato sibuk menghadapi para monster serigala yang terus berdatangan ke arah mereka. Jumlahnya semakin banyak. Membuat Yahiko membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Koneko.

"WUUUAAAAH! MEREKA SEMAKIN BANYAK SAJA!" seru Yahiko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."KALAU SEPERTI INI, KITA AKAN HABIS."

Konan menoleh ke arah Yahiko. Wajahnya sangat datar.

"Kamu takut, Yahiko?"

Yahiko mundur sedikit. Ia memegang gagang pedang kuningnya erat-erat. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari balik rambut orange-nya. Ia memasang wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"Aku tidak takut sedikitpun menghadapi mereka. RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI! HIAAAAT!"

Pedang kuning dilayangkan ke arah para monster yang terus berdatangan. Pedang kuning itu bercahaya dan membentuk seperti kilat kuning. Kilat itu meluncur secara melingkar dan memusnahkan para monster yang berada di paling depan.

BLAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAAAAAR!

Pedang kuning adalah pedang berelemen petir. Pedang milik Yahiko yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya. Begitu juga dengan Konan dan Nagato.

Pedang biru milik Konan adalah pedang berelemen angin. Sedangkan pedang merah milik Nagato adalah pedang berelemen api. Pedang-pedang yang digunakan khusus untuk membasmi para musuh khususnya para monster.

Inilah tiga ksatria berpedang elemen alam yang disebut Akatsuki. Mereka adalah tiga serangkai yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Mereka menjadi pengembara hampir 6 bulan lamanya untuk mencari seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan dewa kegelapan. Dewa kegelapan yang disebut yami. Entah siapa yami itu. Menurut ramalan, yami akan turun dari bulan untuk menghancurkan bumi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, tiga utusan dari Konoha itu, ditugaskan untuk mencari seseorang yang ditakdirkan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Ramalan yang didapatkan oleh Jiraiya lewat mimpinya sendiri, bahwa bumi akan hancur jika yami turun dari bulan. Lalu datanglah ksatria bercahaya kuning emas sambil membawa pedang emas yang bisa melawan yami itu. Ksatria bercahaya kuning emas yang datang dari matahari bersama seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan sekuat bumi. Gadis itu beraura energi merah kebiruan yang membentuk seperti rupa nekomata berekor dua. Gadis itu membantu ksatria bercahaya kuning emas untuk melawan yami itu. Mereka akan bertarung habis-habisan dan saling mempertaruhkan nyawa. Hingga pada akhirnya yami itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh ksatria bercahaya kuning emas itu dengan cara menusuk jantung yami. Bumi pun terselamatkan oleh ksatria bercahaya kuning emas itu.

Jiraiya beranggapan ksatria bercahaya kuning emas itu adalah reinkarnasi dari dewa matahari yaitu Apollo. Sedangkan Yami adalah reinkarnasi dari dewa kematian atau dewa kegelapan yaitu hades. Lalu gadis yang membantu dewa matahari itu adalah jelmaannya kucing berekor dua yang disebut Matatabi. Hal tersebut didapatkan dari mitologi dewa yunani dan legenda dari jepang. Itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Jiraiya saat mencoba menafsirkan mimpinya sendiri lewat beberapa catatan buku kuno yang didapatkannya dari perpustakaan desa Konoha. Lalu diceritakannya pada Yahiko dan teman-temannya.

Di Konoha, Jiraiya dikenal sebagai sensei yang mengajari ilmu tentang teknik pedang berelemen alam. Dia juga termasuk novelis yang menulis novel versi dewasa dengan content yang berbahaya. Berbahaya dalam maksud tertentu. Tahu maksudnya apa, kan?

Balik lagi ke arah adegan pertarungan Yahiko dan dua temannya. Mereka sangat kewalahan karena terus menghadapi para monster serigala yang terus berdatangan. Mereka terpojok dan merasa akan kehabisan tenaga karena sudah bertarung hampir dua puluh menit lamanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Koneko yang sedari terdiam menonton para Akatsuki itu bertarung. Tanpa melakukan apapun karena kesempatan mereka untuk melawan para monster serigala, diambil oleh ketiga Akatsuki itu. Mereka pun berbicara untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sensei, bagaimana ini? Monster-monsternya semakin banyak. Ketiga orang itu sepertinya berusaha untuk melindungi kita. Terus apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Koneko yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Di mana para monster serigala terus berdatangan ke arah mereka. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"Kamu benar. Monster-monster ini semakin banyak saja," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya."Tidak ada gunanya untuk menghabisi para monster ini. Itu akan membuang-buang tenaga saja. Sepertinya kita berada di pusat wilayah monster-monster ini, mereka sangat menginginkan kita untuk dimakan. Mereka adalah tipe monster pemakan daging. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, kita harus kabur dari sini secepatnya."

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang bingung.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini, sensei?"

"Ya, tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus menyelamatkan diri dari sarang monster-monster yang sedang kelaparan ini."

Maka sudah diputuskan, Naruto akan membawa orang-orang ini kabur dari sarang para monster serigala ini. Ia segera mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya yaitu jurus kage bushin. Jurus untuk melipatgandakan bayangan.

POF! POF! POF!

Muncullah tiga orang yang mirip dengan Naruto, tepat di samping Naruto. Koneko sedikit kaget melihatnya.

Naruto segera memberi instruksi pada tiga kloningnya itu.

"Bawa ketiga orang itu dari sini secepatnya dengan hiraishin sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah!"

Ketiga kloning Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Lantas ketiganya berpencar dan berlari menuju para Akatsuki itu.

Begitu dekat, para kloning Naruto berbicara pada Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato yang mulai kelelahan karena menghadapi para monster serigala yang terus berdatangan.

"Kalian akan kami bawa ke tempat yang aman," sahut kloning Naruto yang memegang bahu Yahiko.

Yahiko tercengang dengan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Eh, tu-tunggu! Maksudmu kabur dari sini?"

Belum sempat, pertanyaan Yahiko terjawab, kloning Naruto sudah membawanya pergi dengan menggunakan hiraishin. Begitu juga dengan Konan dan Nagato. Mereka pun menghilang karena dibawa oleh kloning-kloning Naruto itu.

BLIIITZ! BLIIITZ! BLIIITZ!

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko di sana. Di mana mereka dikepung oleh ribuan monster serigala. Monster-monster serigala yang berbulu hitam dan bermata merah. Mereka tidak sabar ingin menerkam dua mangsa yang kini dalam kepungan mereka.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Terbentuklah pusaran energi biru yang berputar-putar spiral dan akhirnya menjadi seperti shuriken berukuran raksasa.

Itulah jurus yang bernama rasen shuriken.

Secara langsung, Naruto melemparkan serangan itu ke arah para monster serigala itu.

WHUUUUUSH!

Serangan rasen shuriken meluncur dan menebas seluruh monster serigala dengan gerakan seperti spiral. Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang bergemuruh di hutan pinus itu.

DHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAR! DHUUUAAAAAAAAAAR! DHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Sebelum ledakan dahsyat itu terjadi, Naruto segera membawa Koneko dari sana dengan jurus hiraishin. Serangan rasen shuriken raksasa menghancurkan ribuan monster serigala dalam hitungan detik. Jurus yang didapatkan Naruto secara spontan, tanpa diajarkan oleh siapapun.

Maka para monster serigala itu pun musnah semuanya. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Semuanya hancur lebur dan meninggalkan bekas asap yang membubung tinggi di udara sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di hutan yang lain. Hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon berukuran besar dan berusia tua. Jauh dari hutan pinus tersebut.

Di dalam hutan yang masih hijau dan asri. Entah namanya apa. Naruto dan yang lainnya beristirahat sejenak. Mereka terduduk di atas bongkahan batu yang tersebar di hutan itu. Mereka sangat kelelahan dan begitu terengah-engah, terutama Yahiko dan dua temannya itu.

Mereka duduk secara terpisah-pisah. Yahiko yang sangat terengah-engah. Konan yang terus menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. Nagato juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Yahiko. Naruto yang memperhatikan ketiga orang yang sedang kelelahan itu. Terakhir, Koneko juga memperhatikan ketiga Akatsuki itu secara bergantian. Sebab Koneko duduk di samping Naruto. Yahiko dan teman-temannya duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam membisu sejak berteleport dari hutan pinus itu. Lalu Yahiko memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan di suasana hening ini, pada hari siang yang begitu cerah dan hangat.

"Hm ... Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, teman," kata Yahiko mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto."Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sama-sama. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Koneko yang duduk di sampingnya."Gadis yang di sampingku ini, namanya Toujou Koneko."

"Perkenalkan namaku Toujou Koneko. Salam kenal, yoroshiku," Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya pada Yahiko.

Yahiko juga menganggukkan kepalanya plus kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Konan dan Nagato.

"Hei, nama margamu sama dengan temanku yang berambut merah ini, namanya Uzumaki Nagato," Yahiko kelihatan bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah Nagato yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Naruto dan Koneko melihat ke arah Nagato. Nagato menampilkan senyum simpulnya.

"Ternyata marga kita sama, Uzumaki-san. Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang satu klan denganku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, eeer ..."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Ia bingung mau memanggil Nagato dengan sebutan nama marga atau nama belakang.

"Panggil aku Nagato."

Nagato memberikan solusinya dengan segera. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, Nagato."

"Bagus itu, Naruto."

Nagato tersenyum simpul. Bersamaan Yahiko juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Yahiko. Lalu gadis berambut biru ini adalah Konan."

Yahiko menunjuk ke arah Konan yang duduk di sebelah Nagato. Konan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berwajah datar.

"Aku Konan. Yoroshiku, Uzumaki-san dan Toujou-san."

"Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Aku juga. Panggil saja aku Koneko."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia berwajah kemerahan dan langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

Yahiko memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan Koneko. Ia bengong sebentar.

"A-Ano, hubungan kalian berdua apa ya? Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Naruto dan Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Seketika mereka berdua membantahnya dengan kompak.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!"

Ketiga Akatsuki itu bengong dibuatnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak berpacaran, jadi hubungan kalian apa?" tanya Yahiko lagi. Penasaran.

Dengan segera, Naruto yang menjawabnya.

"Bukan. Kami tidak berpacaran. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Koneko adalah muridku yang sedang belajar denganku."

"Oh, kamu adalah guru, Naruto?"

"Iya, aku guru. Guru otodidak buat Koneko saja."

"Guru otodidak buat Koneko saja?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kamu sama dengan Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Iya, dia adalah guru yang melatih dan mengajari kami tentang ilmu-ilmu pedang berelemen alam. Dia juga novelis yang sangat terkenal di desa Konoha," jelas Yahiko yang mulai bercerita."Asal kami bertiga dari desa Konoha. Kami sudah mengembara ke semua tempat, hampir enam bulan lamanya. Untuk mencari seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa, atas perintah Jiraiya-sensei. Tapi, sampai sekarang kami belum menemukan orang itu."

Naruto dan Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik. Terutama Naruto. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan cerita Yahiko itu.

"Eh, kamu mencari orang yang berkekuatan setara dewa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Orang yang disebut ksatria bercahaya kuning emas. Kata sensei, orang itu adalah reinkarnasi dewa matahari. Orang yang bisa mengalahkan dewa kegelapan yang akan turun dari bulan. Tak lama lagi, dewa kegelapan itu akan datang untuk menghancurkan bumi ini. Karena itu, sensei menugaskan pada kami bertiga untuk mencari ksatria bercahaya kuning emas itu. Hanya dialah satu-satunya harapan kami untuk mengalahkan dewa kegelapan itu. Sangat sulit untuk menemukannya. Kami hanya diberi satu petunjuk oleh sensei kalau orang yang kami cari itu memegang pedang emas yang bernama Sword of Eden."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Ia kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar penuturan Yahiko. Betapa tidak, orang pemegang Sword of Eden yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko adalah dirinya sendiri. Jadi, dia adalah reinkarnasi dewa matahari dan dialah yang bisa mengalahkan dewa kegelapan dari bulan. Dialah yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini.

'Pantas aku dipilih oleh Kami-sama untuk memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya. Ternyata ini alasannya aku dipilih untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Dewa kegelapan akan turun dari bulan dan hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkannya. Akulah yang memegang Sword of Eden itu. Kini pedang emas itu berada dalam tubuhku sekarang. Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang mereka cari?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ketika Naruto sibuk berdialog dalam hatinya, Koneko yang menyahut perkataan Yahiko itu.

"Ksatria bercahaya kuning emas, Yahiko-san?"

"Ya," Yahiko mengangguk."Apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang ksatria bercahaya kuning emas itu?"

Giliran Koneko yang mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Spontan, semuanya kaget mendengarnya. Terutama Naruto sendiri.

"Jadi, siapa orangnya, Koneko-san?" Konan tampak penasaran.

"Dia adalah ... Naruto-sensei sendiri," Koneko menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pandangan mata pun tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh, Naruto orangnya?" tukas Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato kompak.

Naruto kelabakan dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia panik ketika ditatapi aneh oleh ketiga Akatsuki itu.

"BU-BUKAN. BUKAN AKU ORANGNYA. MURIDKU ITU MEMANG SUKA BERCANDA!" seru Naruto tertawa kikuk.

"Tapi ... Itu memang benar, kan? Naruto-sensei ada ..."

HAP!

Sebelum Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, tangan Naruto langsung membekap mulut Koneko yang akan membeberkan semuanya. Membuat ketiga Akatsuki keheranan melihat mereka berdua.

Yahiko memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

"Aku percaya jika Naruto adalah jelmaan sosok ksatria bercahaya kuning emas yang memegang Sword of Eden itu. Kalau begitu, kami memutuskan akan mengikuti kemana pun kalian pergi. Kami akan menjadi bawahanmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerling ke arah Yahiko. Ia masih membekap mulut Koneko dengan tangannya. Koneko terdiam dan tidak memberontak saat sang guru membekap mulutnya.

"Eh, kalian menjadi bawahanku?"

"Ya, itu benar. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami bertiga sebelum melakukan pengembaraan ini. Jika kami sudah menemukan orang yang kami cari, maka kami akan mengabdikan diri kami untuk menjadi bawahan orang itu. Kami akan membantu sebisa kami untuk mengalahkan dewa kegelapan itu. Apakah kamu mengizinkan kami ikut denganmu, Naruto?" kata Konan yang ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini.

Tatapan mata Naruto beralih ke arah Konan. Lalu ke arah Nagato. Kemudian ke arah Yahiko. Secara bergantian, Naruto memandang wajah ketiga teman barunya ini. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengatakan keputusannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut denganku. Tapi, ada satu syaratnya."

"Eh? Syarat?" Yahiko mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, syaratnya apa?" tanya Nagato yang juga penasaran.

Naruto masih membekap mulut Koneko dengan tangannya. Ia belum mau melepaskan bekapannya itu. Ia tidak ingin Koneko membeberkan semuanya tentang siapa dirinya. Karena itu, dia harus menutupi dulu kebenaran siapa dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah ketiga teman barunya ini dapat dipercaya atau tidak. Dia harus berhati-hati meskipun baru mengenal seperti saat ini.

Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Naruto mulai berkata lagi.

"Syaratnya adalah kalian tidak boleh menjadi bawahanku. Tapi, menjadi teman yang dapat kupercaya dan tidak boleh mengkhianatiku. Itu saja syaratnya. Apa kalian sanggup memenuhinya?"

Ketiga Akatsuki saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Lantas menatap ke arah Naruto dengan kompak lagi.

"Ya, kami sanggup, Naruto," Yahiko mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tertawa lebar.

"Kami akan menjadi teman yang kamu percaya ...," ujar Konan yang tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu," sambung Nagato.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Lalu ia melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Koneko. Koneko pun bisa bernapas lega karena tidak dibekap lagi. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Haaaaaaaaah ...," Koneko mendesah panjang. Ia pun berwajah sewot ke arah Naruto. Naruto sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ketiga teman barunya.

"Baguslah, jika kalian mau menjadi temanku. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya," Naruto tampak bersemangat.

"Hehehe ... Mulai dari sekarang, apapun yang kamu perintahkan pada kami, kami akan melaksanakannya dengan senang hati," Yahiko tertawa senang. Ia juga bersemangat seperti Naruto.

"Untuk urusan memasak makanan, biar aku yang melakukannya," ungkap Konan.

"Konan pandai memasak juga?" Naruto tercengang.

"Tentu saja. Konan itu adalah tipe gadis idaman setiap pria. Sudah cantik, manis, mempunyai tubuh sempurna, sangat tomboi dan galak seperti monster. Dia juga pintar memasak. Masakannya sangat enak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia memang tipe gadis yang ku ..."

Belum sempat Yahiko melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah tendangan menghantam wajahnya dengan cepat.

DUAAAAK! BRAAAK!

Akibatnya Yahiko terkapar dalam keadaan yang tidak elit di tanah. Dia pingsan seketika dengan wajah yang memerah. Terdapat cetakan bekas sepatu Konan saat menendang Yahiko tadi.

Semua orang pun sweatdrop melihatnya. Apalagi melihat wajah Konan yang sudah menyeramkan seperti monster begitu. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"DASAR YAHIKO NO BAKA, KALAU MEMUJI ITU YANG BENAR. JANGAN SEBUT AKU ITU TOMBOI DAN GALAK SEPERTI MONSTER! AKU TIDAK SUKA! KAU MENYEBALKAN, YAHIKO!" sembur Konan marah besar. Ia kesal dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya karena Yahiko sudah meledeknya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya.

Ketiga orang yang menyaksikannya, bengong di tempat.

"Ah, lagi-lagi mereka seperti itu," tutur Nagato.

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah Nagato.

"Mereka sering seperti itu?" Naruto penasaran.

Nagato melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya, mereka sering seperti itu. Jika Yahiko berkata yang sangat menyinggung hati Konan maka Konan tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mereka sering terlihat tidak akur. Padahal mereka saling peduli satu sama lainnya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hm, begitulah."

Mereka pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka kembali pada Konan dan Yahiko. Mereka tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tampak Konan yang masih mengamuk dan menginjak Yahiko yang sudah pingsan tak berdaya.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu. Adegan Yahiko dan Konan seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada tamparan keras Koneko yang masih terasa sakit di pipi kirinya. Pipi kirinya masih tercetak lebam biru. Ia pun memegang pipi kirinya itu.

'Konan hampir mirip dengan Koneko. Koneko juga bersikap tsundere seperti Konan. Tapi, aku merasa senang jika Koneko menyiksaku seperti tamparan keras ini. Haaah, aku aneh sekali. Kenapa aku harus senang karena sudah ditampar oleh Koneko? Aaaaargh, aku benar-benar sangat aneh sekarang,' pikir Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia malah bertingkah seperti orang gila begitu sehingga mengundang keheranan dari orang di sampingnya.

"Naruto-sensei, kenapa?"

Pikiran Naruto buyar. Ia berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pun memandang ke arah Koneko. Ia bengong sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya saat menatap wajah Koneko.

SET!

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pergi menjauh dari Koneko secepatnya.

"Maaf, semuanya! Aku harus pergi dulu. Aku mendapatkan panggilan alam sebentar!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari secepat kilat dari sana, meninggalkan teman-temannya. Koneko bengong saat menatap kepergian Naruto yang begitu mendadak. Sementara Nagato sibuk memperhatikan Konan yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan badan Yahiko agar cepat sadar. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Panggilan alam? Apa maksudnya, Naruto-sensei?" gumam Koneko pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti dengan arti "panggilan alam" itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm ... Enaknya. Ikan bakar buatan Konan benar-benar sangat enak!" seru Naruto yang sedang mengunyah ikan bakarnya. Ia begitu lahap saat menikmati ikan bakar yang ditusuk dengan batang bambu yang dibuat meruncing seperti lidi.

"Benarkan apa kubilang? Masakan Konan memang enak. Paling terbaik. Aku suka sekali dengan masakan Konan," sahut Yahiko yang juga menikmati ikan bakarnya.

"Sudah ... Jangan banyak bicara di saat makan seperti ini. Kalau keselek, baru tahu rasa," sergah Konan yang hendak mengigit ikan bakarnya yang baru matang.

"Tapi, tak kusangka di tengah hutan seperti ini, ada sungai yang berair jernih dan segar. Sehingga aku dan Yahiko bisa memancing banyak ikan sungai. Ikannya besar-besar," tukas Nagato.

"Tentu saja ikan yang kalian tangkap itu adalah ikan salmon. Jadinya kita dapat persediaan bekal makanan yang banyak selama di perjalanan nanti," kata Konan sambil memperhatikan ketiga laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya."Ikan bakar ini akan aku awetkan dengan metode rahasiaku. Jadi, ikan-ikan bakar ini bisa nikmati lagi meskipun sudah berhari-hari. Kita harus menghemat perbekalan. Itulah yang harus kita lakukan menjelang sampai di desa berikutnya."

Ketiga laki-laki itu manggut-manggut mendengar celoteh Konan yang bertugas di bagian persediaan makanan dan perbekalan. Lalu Koneko yang duduk di samping Konan, memilih diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

Saat ini sudah memasuki malam yang sangat gelap gulita. Hari menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Langit tampak cerah tanpa bulan. Hanya terlihat bintang-bintang yang tersebar di seluruh langit yang gelap gulita. Angin malam bertiup lembut dan menerpa semua jenis tanaman yang ada di hutan tersebut.

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

Api unggun bernyala besar menemani Naruto dan teman-temannya saat menginap di bagian hutan yang memiliki banyak pepohonan besar. Ada hamparan rumput hijau yang cukup luas di sana dengan bongkahan batu datar seperti meja. Di sanalah, kelompok Naruto memilih bermalam. Menjelang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke desa berikutnya. Berjarak sangat jauh dari hutan ini.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai makan malam. Setelah makan, mereka pun berpencar sekedar mencari hiburan sebelum waktunya tidur. Seperti Konan yang pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Yahiko pun memilih ikut menemani Konan dengan modus bisa menggoda Konan jika berduaan. Koneko yang juga menghilang sejak usai makan malam. Jadi, tinggallah Naruto dan Nagato yang masih duduk di bongkahan batu. Sambil ditemani api unggun yang berada di tengah mereka.

Naruto dan Nagato pun terlibat pembicaraan serius tentang diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga juga yatim piatu sejak kecil?" tanya Naruto setelah mengetahui cerita yang dibeberkan oleh Nagato.

"Ya, itu benar, Naruto," Nagato mengangguk cepat."Kami bertiga. Aku, Konan, dan Yahiko dulunya mempunyai orang tua. Tapi, orang tua kami meninggal pada saat terjadi peristiwa besar yang menimpa desa kami yaitu desa Ame. Peristiwa di mana jatuhnya batu-batu meteor berukuran besar dari langit pada saat Yami turun dari bulan. Peristiwa yang sangat menakutkan seperti kiamat besar, delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu, kami berumur dua tahun. Kami diselamatkan oleh beberapa orang suruhan dari kepala desa Ame tersebut. Anak-anak dan bayi-bayi yang diselamatkan terlebih dahulu dari peristiwa besar itu. Kami diasingkan ke tempat yang aman."

Nagato terus bercerita. Naruto pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Akibat peristiwa itu, sebagian bumi hancur lebur. Semuanya tidak ada yang selamat. Lalu datanglah seorang penyelamat yang membantu dan mencoba melawan yami itu. Dia berkekuatan seperti dewa. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Pada akhirnya yami itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh sang penyelamat itu. Dunia pun damai selama lima tahun. Tapi, akhirnya dunia tidak damai lagi, setelah munculnya berbagai monster di semua tempat. Monster-monster menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para warga sekarang."

Angin bertiup kencang saat mereka saling berbicara. Sehingga mengganggu api unggun yang sedang menyala. Tapi, api unggun itu tidak padam.

"Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga tinggal di desa Konoha sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau itu, kami bertiga dititipkan di panti asuhan yang berada di desa Konoha. Kami diasuh sampai berumur sepuluh tahun. Di panti asuhan itulah, aku bertemu dengan Konan dan Yahiko. Mereka juga berasal dari desa yang sama denganku yaitu desa Ame. Aku menganggap mereka sebagai saudara sendiri. Kami selalu bersama dan tidak pernah berjauhan. Hingga umur kami sama-sama menginjak sepuluh tahun, kami diadopsi oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Jiraiya-sensei pernah menolong kami bertiga pada saat kami dikeroyok oleh anak-anak berandalan. Kami bertiga memiliki kemampuan khusus, atas dasar itulah Jiraiya-sensei mengadopsi kami bertiga untuk menjadi anak-anaknya dan sekaligus murid-muridnya. Dia mengajari kami tentang teknik-teknik pedang berelemen alam. Lalu kami pun diberi pedang berkemampuan khusus yang bersinkronisasi dengan tipe elemen kekuatan yang kami kuasai. Kemudian Jiraiya-sensei menugaskan kami bertiga untuk mengembara ke seluruh tempat, demi mencari orang yang berkekuatan setara dewa seperti sang penyelamat itu. Begitulah yang dikatakan sensei, tentang kejadian yang kami alami sewaktu kecil. Juga menceritakan mimpinya yang bertemu dengan sosok ksatria bercahaya kuning emas yang memegang Sword of Eden. Sosok seperti sang penyelamat yang pernah menolong dunia ini, delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku yakin kalau kamulah yang kami cari itu. Pemegang Sword of Eden, atas petunjuk Jiraiya-sensei. Jadi, apa benar kamulah orang yang kami cari itu, Naruto? Sesuai dengan apa yang dibilang Koneko tadi siang itu."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Nagato. Nagato pun ikut terdiam dan sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto itu.

Hening.

Angin terus bertiup kencang. Api unggun bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan. Rambut dan pakaian mereka pun berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan abadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menjawab perkataan Nagato itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Asalku, keluargaku dan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu asal usulku darimana. Aku juga berasal dari panti asuhan seperti kalian. Panti asuhan yang berada di desa Hoshi. Di sanalah, aku tinggal selama dua belas tahun. Lalu aku memutuskan melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Sampai sekarang pun aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Siapakah aku sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin aku adalah orang yang kalian cari itu. Mungkin saja orang lain yang memegang Sword of Eden itu."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil memasang wajah yang kusut. Giliran Nagato yang mendengarnya. Ia sangat serius mendengar cerita Naruto itu.

"Lalu di tengah perjalanan yang kutempuh selama enam tahun ini, aku belum menemukan jawaban tentang siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Hingga aku bertemu Koneko. Dia juga yatim piatu seperti aku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi gurunya dan melatihnya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Padahal aku hanyalah pengembara biasa yang tidak berniat menjadi guru. Apalagi mempunyai murid untuk dilatih. Tapi, gadis itu terus mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Ya, dengan terpaksa, aku menerimanya menjadi muridku."

Nagato tersenyum simpul. Ia pun mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Hm, aku bisa lihat itu. Koneko sangat patuh padamu. Apapun yang kamu perintahkan, pasti dia akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Dia sangat menghormatimu sebagai gurunya."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Seketika wajahnya cerah. Tidak kusut seperti tadi.

"Heem, aku sangat sayang padanya."

"Sayang? Maksudmu dia adalah pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Bukan sayang sebagai pacar. Tapi, sayang guru pada muridnya."

"Tapi, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian berdua."

"Sesuatu apa?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti. Nagato masih tetap tersenyum simpul.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri, Naruto. Kita lihat selanjutnya bagaimana."

"Heh?"

Naruto ternganga bersamaan Nagato bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun menyelonong pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf, Naruto. Lain kali kita sambung obrolannya. Aku mau pergi sebentar mencari angin. Sampai nanti!"

Nagato pun pergi menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergian Nagato sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Hingga ia pun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi mencari Koneko saja. Anak itu entah pergi kemana setelah makan malam tadi."

SREK!

Maka Naruto juga memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun meninggalkan api unggun itu sendirian. Angin tidak bertiup kencang lagi bersamaan Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap mata. Dengan menggunakan hiraishin, dia pergi melesat seperti angin yang membawanya langsung ke tempat Koneko sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko sedang duduk di batu besar yang berada di tepi sebuah sungai. Sungai yang beraliran jernih dan cukup tenang. Tak jauh dari pusat perkemahan yang ditinggali oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Pandangannya terarah ke langit gelap yang penuh dengan bintang bertaburan. Bulan tidak tampak. Hanya tampak bintang-bintang yang berkumpul memenuhi langit. Angin bertiup lembut sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Wajahnya yang kusut mencerminkan sesuatu menyedihkan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut putih itu. Ia sedang mengenang masa lalunya yang suram. Ia sedih lagi. Sedih karena teringat tentang orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang muncul di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu begitu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri.

Segera saja Naruto menyapa Koneko sambil memegang bahu Koneko.

"Koneko."

Lamunan Koneko buyar seketika saat mendengar suara Naruto dan respon dari tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah samping kirinya.

Kagetlah dia saat itu juga.

"Naruto-sensei!"

"Hei, sedang apa kamu di sini, Koneko?" tanya Naruto sembari duduk di samping Koneko.

Koneko pun tampak gugup ketika sang guru duduk di sampingnya. Sangat dekat. Wajahnya merona merah saat itu juga.

"A-Aku se-sedang melihat bintang-bintang, Naruto-sensei. Di si-sini sangat jelas jika melihat bintang. Ma-makanya aku datang ke sini," jawab Koneko terbata-bata."Ta-Tapi, darimana sensei tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Koneko dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Oh ... Begitu. Aku tahu kalau kamu ada di sini, hm ... Itu karena aku menggunakan hiraishin."

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, tentu saja bisa. Karena ada tanda segel hiraishin di tubuhmu, jadi aku bisa dengan cepat menemukanmu di manapun kamu berada. Kamu mengerti, Koneko?"

Koneko terdiam. Wajahnya syok begitu.

"Se-sejak ka-kapan tanda segel hiraishin ada di tubuhku, sensei?"

"Hm ... Sejak kita menginap di desa berhantu itu. Waktu aku memarahimu karena kamu menampar pipiku, aku sudah membuat segel hiraishin tepat di punggungmu. Kamu ingat, kan?"

"I-Ingat, waktu itu sensei menepuk pelan punggungku dan menyuruh aku jalan duluan. Sensei menutup pintu rumah hantu Karin itu."

"Hehehe ... Jadi, kamu mengerti, kan?"

"I-Iya, a-aku mengerti."

"Bagus, jika kamu mengerti."

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah saja saat dipandangi oleh Naruto dengan jarak agak dekat. Apalagi Naruto menepuk pelan puncak rambutnya. Lantas ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Koneko memegang dada kirinya. Terasa jantungnya memompa darahnya lebih banyak. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup hebat.

Naruto pun keheranan melihat Koneko memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Koneko.

"Kamu kenapa, Koneko?"

Koneko tersentak. Wajahnya masih memerah dan memanas.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-sensei."

"Apa benar?"

"Be-Benar."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap malu-malu yang ditunjukkan Koneko sekarang ini.

Kemudian perhatian Naruto mengarah pada langit yang penuh bintang-bintang. Tampak bintang-bintang tersebar hampir memenuhi langit. Betapa indahnya. Sungguh mempesona.

"Bintang-bintang memang indah jika dilihat dari sini ya."

Tatapan mata Koneko menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto tampak asyik memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Wajahnya berseri-seri begitu. Membuat hati Koneko tertawan dan terpesona.

'Sensei ... Dia memang tampan. Aku ... Sangat suka melihatnya. Aku senang bisa di dekatnya seperti ini. Apa itu berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-sensei sekarang?' batin Koneko terpana memandangi wajah Naruto.

Ia seperti dihipnotis dan ingin berlama-lama memandang wajah sang guru. Wajah yang lumayan tampan dan mempunyai daya tariknya sendiri. Ingin rasanya memegang dan mengelus wajahnya itu.

CTEK!

Keterpanaan Koneko buyar seketika, suara jentikan tangan berbunyi nyaring di depan matanya. Ia pun sadar dan menyadari sang guru menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kamu kenapa lagi, Koneko? Akhir-akhir ini, kamu banyak melamun. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jantung Koneko bekerja lagi untuk memompa darah lebih banyak. Berdebar-debar kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur. Badannya gemetaran. Wajah Koneko kembali memerah dan memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba ...

Koneko berteriak kencang sekali dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi kiri Naruto.

"WUAAAAAAH!"

PLAAAAAK! BRUAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, terjadi peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Naruto terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Pipi kiri Naruto semakin membiru akibat ditonjok sekuat tenaga oleh Koneko. Membuat Naruto pun pingsan di tempat.

SIIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu hening. Koneko terpaku dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya masih memerah padam. Ia merasa hatinya tidak menentu sehabis memberi pelajaran pada gurunya.

Spontan, ia menjadi sangat panik dan segera berlari cepat menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terkapar pingsan di tanah.

"SENSEI! MAAFKAN AKU!" jerit Koneko sekeras mungkin. Suaranya menggema dan memecah langit ketujuh sana. Sangat mengagetkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **adam muhammad 980: oke, udah next.**

 **wsusanto96: ya, nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih udah review.**

 **Senju-nara shira: saya jawab nih pertanyaanmu.**

 **1\. Ini udah rilis chapter 5-nya.**

 **2.** **Fic world of darkness and seven sword dan fic 12 seekers belum tahu kapan rilisnya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: lanjut lagi nih.**

 **asd: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **shella utama 3: udah lanjut nih.**

 **ahmad s syafii 9: oke. Hn jg.**

 **nawawim451: oke lanjut nih. Kekuatan koneko itu adalah elemen api. Kadang merah dan kadang biru. Koneko adalah reinkarnasi dari bakeneko atau nekomata yang bernama Matatabi. Bagaimana? Sudah jelaskan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Selama hiatus sejenak, saya melanjutkan cerita ini. Selagi ada ide yang muncul di otak saya, maka saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat nanti.**

 **Saya rasa cerita ini, saya naikkan ratingnya ke M. Karena nanti konfliknya lumayan berat. Ini sudah saya bicarakan sama Bima, yang merequest fic ini. Jadi, saya putuskan fic ini berada di tahap rating M. Tapi, bukan berarti ada lemon atau lime ya. Ini sudah kesepakatan saya dengan Bima.**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 30 Desember 2015**

 **PLEASE REVIEW DONG!**


	6. Bertemu dengan gadis bercadar

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"SENSEI! MAAFKAN AKU!" jerit Koneko sekeras mungkin. Suaranya menggema dan memecah langit ketujuh sana. Sangat mengagetkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto melipatkan tangannya di dadanya. Wajahnya sangat datar. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Pipi kirinya semakin membiru saja akibat dipukul Koneko sebanyak tiga kali. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan di paling depan. Diikuti oleh Koneko, Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato dari belakang.

Saat ini mereka sedang melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusuri jalan setapak hutan hijau. Jalan setapak yang mengarah pada suatu desa tersembunyi. Untuk mencapainya butuh waktu berminggu-minggu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Awan-awan putih berarak di langit yang biru. Suasana sedikit hangat dan sepi.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam selama dua jam. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto yang sewot karena masih marah dengan Koneko. Koneko yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto karena merasa menyesal telah memukul pipi kiri Naruto. Sementara Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato keheranan melihat mereka berdua.

Karena merasa suasananya hambar, Yahiko memutuskan untuk berbisik ke arah telinga Nagato.

"Nagato, ada apa dengan Naruto dan Koneko?" tanya Yahiko penasaran.

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Nagato.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Yahiko menjadi sewot.

"Huh, itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan," gumam Yahiko menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Lebih baik aku bertanya pada Konan saja."

Pria berambut orange itu menoleh ke arah Konan. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Konan karena ia berjalan di paling tengah. Hendak berbisik dan bertanya pada Konan.

"Konan ... A ..."

Belum sempat Yahiko melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah pedang melayang ke arah dirinya dengan cepat.

WHUUUUSH!

Akibatnya Yahiko terlempar sampai melayang ke atas langit sana dan membentuk bintang di langit.

SIIING!

Semuanya pun cengo melihatnya. Mereka sampai berhenti berjalan sambil melihat aksi Konan yang sempat mengeluarkan jurus elemen anginnya melalui perantara pedang birunya. Konan memegang pedangnya layaknya pemain baseball profesional. Wajahnya garang dan kelihatan syok begitu.

"DASAR YAHIKO NO BAKA! KAU MESUM!" jerit Konan yang sangat menggelegar. Ia mengira Yahiko akan menciumnya. Makanya dengan sigap, dia menyabet pedangnya dari sarungnya untuk mengusir serangga pengganggu itu. Sehingga Yahiko sukses terkena tebasan angin yang dilontarkan melalui pedang biru milik Konan.

Kini perjalanan para pengembara ini diwarnai oleh berbagai kejadian-kejadian yang tidak terduga. Inilah awal di puncak konflik sesungguhnya. Konflik tentang hati dari ke hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Rabu, 30 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Bertemu dengan gadis bercadar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga minggu lamanya dalam melewati hutan hijau yang luas, para pengembara itu tiba juga di sebuah desa yang sangat indah. Desa yang penuh dengan jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni. Itulah desa Hana.

Sebelum memasuki desa itu, mereka harus diperiksa oleh petugas keamanan yang menjaga pintu gerbang pembatas desa. Petugas keamanan meminta mereka harus menyerahkan tanda bukti sebagai warga suatu desa. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa masuk ke dalam desa Hana tersebut.

Untung saja, mereka membawa kartu tanda izin sebagai warga suatu desa. Kartu itu semacam pasport untuk masuk ke suatu negara. Maka mereka menunjuk kartu tanda izin mereka masing-masing pada petugas keamanan yang berpakaian seperti baju perang zaman jepang kuno.

Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato menyerahkan kartu tanda izin sebagai warga desa Konoha. Koneko menyerahkan kartu tanda izin sebagai warga desa Kuoh. Sedangkan Naruto menyerahkan kartu tanda izin sebagai warga desa Hoshi. Kartu tanda izin itu didapatkan saat ingin melakukan perjalanan keluar desa, melalui kepala desa masing-masing.

Setelah menempuh proses yang panjang, pada akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam desa. Mereka mendapat izin tinggal di desa ini selama sebulan. Jadi, mereka bebas berkeliaran ke berbagai sudut desa untuk mencari hiburan semata.

Ya, sekarang saatnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Naruto dan temannya tampak berjalan bersama di jalan desa yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Bangunan-bangunan rumah penduduk di desa itu, terbuat dari kayu dan tertata rapi dengan model rumah jepang kuno. Di mana-mana banyak tanaman bunga menghiasi di berbagai sudut jalan desa tersebut. Di kejauhan sana, tampak istana pagoda yang berdiri di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Itulah istana kerajaan yang memerintah desa Hana ini.

Di antara keramaian orang-orang yang melewati jalan desa itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya tampak kebingungan. Terutama Yahiko sendiri.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang harus kita cari dulu sekarang?" tanya Yahiko yang tidak sabaran.

"Kita akan mencari tempat penginapan dulu," Naruto yang menjawab."Pasti kalian sangat lelah, lapar dan ingin sekali beristirahat sekarang juga, kan? Makanya kita harus mencari penginapan dulu."

"Itu benar sekali, Naruto," sahut Nagato mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Aaaah, setelah tiba di penginapan nanti, aku ingin berendam di pemandian air panas. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, kita tidak pernah mandi," tukas Koneko yang menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Ia berjalan di samping Naruto sekarang.

Perkataan Koneko tersebut sukses membuat keempat orang lainnya, menjadi sweatdrop. Betapa tidak, selama tiga minggu menempuh perjalanan di hutan, mereka tidak sempat mandi. Sekarang penampilan mereka sangat lusuh, kotor dan tidak sedap dipandang. Sehingga mengundang perhatian dan tatapan aneh bagi orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu.

Naruto pun tertawa kecil sambil menatap ke arah Koneko. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, kamu benar, Koneko."

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Hm ..."

"HEI, ITU PENGINAPANNYA!" seru Yahiko menunjuk ke arah penginapan yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Spontan, semuanya pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yahiko. Semuanya senang dan bernapas lega karena sudah menemukan tempat yang mereka cari.

"Akhirnya penginapannya ketemu juga," sahut Konan berwajah datar sambil melihat ke arah Koneko."Aku juga tidak sabar ingin berendam di pemandian air panas. Koneko, kita sama-sama berendam ya."

Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia mengangguk.

"Baik, Konan."

Naruto pun tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia menyerukan suatu kalimat yang sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah ... saatnya untuk beristirahat! Ayo, teman-teman, kita masuk ke dalam penginapan itu!"

Semuanya mengangguk cepat. Lalu Naruto duluan yang masuk ke dalam penginapan. Diikuti oleh Koneko, Konan dan Nagato kecuali Yahiko.

Pria berambut orange itu tidak masuk ke dalam penginapan. Ia malah terdiam dan terpaku begitu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius begitu.

Nagato pun menyadari Yahiko tidak mengikutinya. Ia menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Hei, Yahiko!" panggil Nagato.

Yahiko tersentak. Pikirannya pun buyar seketika.

"Eh, apa?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo, masuk! Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita."

Yahiko mengangguk cepat. Ia pun berlari kecil ke arah Nagato. Nagato tidak sabar dan langsung masuk saja tanpa menunggu Yahiko lagi.

"IYA, TUNGGU AKU DONG, NAGATO. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA!" teriak Yahiko yang begitu keras dan sangat memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Sungguh berisik sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di penginapan besar dan berlantai tiga itu, para pengembara itu memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Semua biaya penginapan ditanggung bersama-sama. Mereka menyewa dua kamar di penginapan tersebut. Satu kamar untuk Koneko dan Konan. Sedangkan satu kamar laginya untuk Naruto, Yahiko dan Nagato. Jadi, mereka berpatungan dalam membayar dua kamar yang sedikit mahal, tapi nyaman dan bersih.

Kebetulan juga, di penginapan itu terdapat kolam pemandian air panas. Kolam pemandian air panas itu terbagi dua yaitu untuk perempuan dan untuk laki-laki. Letaknya di bagian belakang penginapan, tepatnya di lantai satu. Kolamnya berair jernih dan tenang. Sangat asyik jika berendam di sana berlama-lama.

Di hari masih pagi, terlebih dahulu Naruto dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mandi di kolam air panas. Mereka sudah sangat letih, kotor dan lesu seperti gelandangan di tepi jalan. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri agar lebih segar lagi.

GREK!

Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dari arah samping, saat Naruto membukanya. Ia sudah mengenakan yukata khusus untuk mandi, berwarna biru langit. Dia tidak keluar sendirian, tapi bersama Nagato dan Yahiko yang juga berpakaian sama seperti dirinya.

"WUAAAAH! SAATNYA UNTUK BERENDAM DI KOLAM AIR PANAS! BADANKU TERASA SANGAT LETIH SEKALI!" seru Naruto meregang badannya dengan rileks. Tingkahnya itu mengundang minat Nagato dan Yahiko. Mereka tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wah, kamu bersemangat sekali, Naruto!" kata Yahiko yang juga kelihatan bersemangat seperti Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah dua temannya ini. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe ... Ayo, kita segera pergi sekarang!"

Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, dicegat oleh Yahiko.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto!"

Naruto tidak jadi melangkah. Ia pun ternganga.

"Kenapa, Yahiko?"

"A-Ano, kita harus tunggu Konan dan Koneko."

"Kenapa harus menunggu mereka berdua?"

Naruto keheranan. Nagato juga keheranan. Mereka memandang Yahiko dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba ...

GREK!

Pintu kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar tiga pria itu, terbuka dari samping. Muncullah Konan dan Koneko dari dalam kamar tersebut.

JREEENG!

Penampilan dua gadis itu sungguh berbeda. Mereka juga memakai yukata khusus mandi berwarna merah muda. Kelihatannya mereka bersiap-siap untuk berendam di kolam pemandian air panas itu.

Membuat Naruto dan Yahiko terpesona begitu melihat penampilan dua gadis itu. Mereka ternganga lebar kecuali Nagato sendiri.

Nagato memasang wajah yang heran melihat dua lelaki yang mematung itu.

Dua gadis itu juga heran melihat Naruto dan Yahiko. Lantas Konan berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah sewotnya.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT, HAH?" bentak Konan keras menggelegar."PASTI KALIAN BERPIKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK. AYO, NGAKU!"

Naruto dan Yahiko tersentak mendengar bentakan Konan. Lalu tertawa ngeles bersama-sama.

"Hehehe ... Ti-Tidak kok, Konan," ujar Yahiko.

"Itu benar," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Konan berwajah semakin sewot.

"Huh ... Menyebalkan. Aku beritahu pada kalian, para lelaki. Kalau pemandian air panas di penginapan ini terpisah. Satu untuk perempuan dan satu untuk laki-laki. Jadi, jangan coba-coba mengintip kami, tahu. Kalau tidak, kalian akan merasakan akibatnya. Terutama kamu, Yahiko!"

Konan mendelik ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko menjadi pucat pasi dan menciut di tempat. Ia syok ketika dipandang dengan tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan Konan. Konan sangat menakutkan, pikir Yahiko.

Kemudian tatapan Konan tertuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Ia juga memucat dan menciut seperti Yahiko.

Sementara Koneko memilih diam dan bengong di tempat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat Konan hendak mengintimidasikan dua lelaki yang sedang berpikiran buruk. Di samping itu, Nagato juga terdiam dan berdiri di belakang dua lelaki itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa kalian berdua mengerti?" sergah Konan lagi.

Naruto dan Yahiko mengangguk bersamaan.

"I-iya, kami mengerti!"

"Bagus," Konan manggut-manggut dan langsung menarik tangan Koneko begitu saja."Ayo, Koneko. Kita pergi sekarang!"

"I-iya, Konan-san," ucap Koneko mengangguk cepat. Ia pun terseret oleh langkah Konan.

Dua gadis itu pun pergi menyusuri koridor lantai dua itu. Mereka akan pergi berendam bersama-sama.

Tiga pria itu menatap kepergian dua gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Terutama Naruto. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya saat mengingat penampilan Koneko yang memakai baju yukata merah muda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiada yang tahu.

"Yaaaah, pemandian air panasnya malah terpisah. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa berendam dalam satu kolam dengan Konan. Sungguh mengecewakan ...," Yahiko menghelakan napas kecewanya. Wajahnya kusut begitu.

Naruto dan Nagato sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau bilang itu, Yahiko?" tegur Naruto dengan tegas."Sebagai laki-laki sejati, kita tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Kita harus menghormati hak azazi perempuan di dunia ini. Jadi, tempat pemandian air panas itu memang dibuat terpisah. Kalau tidak, akan terjadi pelecehan seksual. Itu sudah peraturannya agar privasi tetap terjaga. Perempuan sama perempuan. Laki-laki sama laki-laki. Begitulah seharusnya."

"Eh?" Yahiko tercengang.

"Perkataan yang sangat bijak, Naruto," puji Nagato yang tersenyum simpul.

"Perempuan sama perempuan? Laki-laki sama laki-laki? Itu tidak normal namanya, Naruto!"

"Maksudnya tempat pembagian pemandian air panasnya, Yahiko. Perempuan sama perempuan. Laki-laki sama laki-laki."

"Haaah, pusing. Kenapa kita malah mengobrol tentang hal itu sih? Lebih baik kita pergi berendam sekarang!"

Yahiko langsung menyelonong pergi. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Nagato yang terbengong-bengong.

"Lho ... Yahiko. Apa dia ngambek?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Naruto."

"Jadi ...?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato. Nagato hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Yahiko memang begitu orangnya. Dia itu memang berpikiran aneh kalau berhadapan dengan Konan. Secara jelas, dia sangat menyukai Konan."

"Eh? Yahiko menyukai Konan."

"Iya, sejak kecil, Yahiko sudah menyukai Konan. Dia selalu melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatian Konan agar Konan juga menyukainya. Dia juga selalu berusaha untuk selalu melindunginya. Dia tidak ingin kelihatan terlalu payah di hadapan Konan. Dia ingin menjadi samurai yang hebat dan bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya dengan segenap kekuatannya sendiri. Itulah yang dikatakan Yahiko padaku."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia sangat penasaran tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Yahiko dan Konan. Jadi, inilah alasannya mengapa Yahiko suka mengganggu Konan dan membuat Konan marah padanya. Ia ingin membuat Konan jatuh cinta padanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun menanyakan sesuatu pada Nagato.

"Kamu sendiri. Apa kamu juga menyukai Konan?"

Nagato sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto itu. Tapi, dengan cepat, dia menguasai dirinya agar bersikap lebih tenang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Konan. Aku hanya menganggap Konan sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Kamu sendiri, apa kamu juga menyukai muridmu itu?"

Giliran Naruto yang kaget. Sangat kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Semburat merah tipis tercetak di dua pipinya.

Dengan cepat, dia membantah pertanyaan Nagato itu.

"Eh ... Eh ... I-Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menyukai muridku. Aku hanya sayang padanya sebagai seorang murid. Tidak lebih dari itu. Hehehe ..."

Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu tandanya ia sedang gugup.

Nagato terdiam sejenak. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hm ... Bisa aku lihat begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang. Yahiko pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Baiklah, Naruto!"

Naruto yang berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Nagato dari belakang. Mereka segera pergi menyusul Nagato yang sudah pergi ke kolam pemandian air panas khusus pria. Cuaca yang cerah dan dingin menemani kebersamaan mereka yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Konan! Ayo, kita pergi berkencan!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu, Yahiko."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak berpacaran, kan? Hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman satu perguruan. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Tapi, Konan ..."

"Lebih baik aku pergi berdua saja dengan Nagato sekarang. Ayo, Nagato, temani aku pergi berkeliling desa ini. Tinggalkan saja si rambut orange itu sendirian di sini!"

"Eh? Konan? Aku tidak mau pergi kemana pun hari ini."

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut denganku, Nagato. Jangan menolak!"

"Oh, baiklah."

"Bagus itu, Nagato. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"KONAN! TUNGGU! TEGANYA DIRIMU MENINGGALKAN AKU SEORANG DI SINI! AKU IKUT DENGAN KALIAN!"

Teriakan keras yang memekak telinga membahana ke seluruh jalan desa Hana itu. Semua orang terheran-heran menyaksikan pria berambut orange sedang mengejar gadis berambut biru yang menarik tangan pria berambut merah. Siapa saja yang lewat, pasti memilih untuk memperhatikan ulah si rambut orange. Yahiko bersusah payah mengejar Konan dan Nagato yang sudah menjauh di ujung jalan sana. Mereka pergi berkeliling desa hanya untuk sekedar mencari hiburan.

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko yang terdiam di tepi jalan yang dipenuhi banyak orang lalu lalang. Mereka tercengang karena ditinggalkan oleh ketiga teman mereka. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Usai membersihkan diri dengan berendam di kolam pemandian air panas di penginapan tersebut, para pengembara itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari hiburan. Apalagi mereka belum makan, rasa lapar belum juga mengganggu perut mereka. Tapi, penampilan mereka sudah berganti dengan penampilan yang baru. Mereka mengenakan pakaian bersih yang diberikan gratis oleh pemilik penginapan tersebut. Pemilik penginapan yang baik hati bernama Aizawa Kanon.

Sekarang Naruto memakai atasan berupa baju hitam berlengan sampai siku. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam seperti celana olahraga. Dilapisi rompi zirah berwarna jingga terbuat dari kayu seperti model baju perang prajurit jepang kuno. Bagian pinggang dikencangkan dengan sabuk kain berwarna biru langit. Sarung tangan hitam dengan jari terbuka terpasang di dua lengan tangannya. Kain hitam juga melilit kepalanya. Pelindung terbuat dari kayu terpasang di bagian paha dan betis kakinya. Sendal hitam bertali yang terbuat dari kayu, membungkus kakinya. Ia tampak gagah mengenakan pakaian barunya itu.

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri. Ia mengenakan pakaian kimono terusan sebatas lutut dengan lengan lebar. Kimono model santai berwarna putih kehijauan berlengan pendek. Di bagian dada, terdapat kain hitam keunguan yang diikat sedemikian rupa dan dibentuk simpul pita di belakang, untuk mengencangkan agar bagian atas kimono tidak terbuka. Lalu diikat lagi pada bagian pinggangnya dengan sabuk kain berwarna ungu dan membentuk pita di belakang tubuhnya. Pedang kusanagi beserta sarungnya terpasang di punggungnya dengan tali yang disandang menyilang di bagian kanan. Dia juga mengenakan kaos kaki setengah betis berwarna hitam. Sepatu datar hitam terbuat dari kulit, menutupi kakinya. Tidak lupa klip kucing berwarna hitam terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya.

Begitulah penampilan baru dua calon pahlawan ini. Pakaian lama mereka sekarang sedang dicuci oleh pegawai yang bergerak di bidang jasa pelayanan penginapan di mana mereka tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Kini mereka akan menjalani suatu pembaruan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuh mereka. Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang sejenak.

Lalu Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Ia pun memecahkan keheningan setelah lama terpaku.

"Koneko ..."

Koneko menoleh saat sang guru memanggilnya.

"Ya, sensei."

"Menurutmu, kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?"

"Hm ... Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, sensei."

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto bingung jadinya.

"Haaaaah ... Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita harus pergi kemana," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak lalu memegang perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi."Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Soalnya perutku sudah lapar nih."

KRIUK!

Benar saja. Perut Naruto pun berbunyi nyaring. Sungguh membuat Koneko terpaku. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah yang malu dan memerah.

Hening sebentar.

Orang-orang yang lewat tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum geli.

"Hm ... sensei lucu sekali."

"Eh, lucu? Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Jangan dipikirkan," Koneko memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merah ke arah lain karena ditatap serius oleh Naruto."Kemana pun sensei pergi, aku akan mengikuti sensei. Karena aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari sensei."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar perkataan Koneko barusan.

"Eh, kamu tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku? Apa maksudnya?"

Koneko kelabakan. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari jangkauan pandangan Naruto. Ia gugup. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Betapa tidak, ia mencintai gurunya sekarang. Koneko benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto juga mencintainya. Ia tidak sanggup jauh dari Naruto. Ia menganggap Naruto adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Jadi, kemana pun Naruto pergi, dia akan mengikutinya. Termasuk menolak ajakan Konan yang ingin pergi bersamanya sebelum Yahiko datang mengajak Konan untuk berkencan.

Pada akhirnya Konan pergi juga bersama Nagato dan Yahiko. Mereka berpencar. Mereka ingin mencari hiburan yang bisa menarik hati mereka.

Lalu Koneko menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Koneko, kamu sangat aneh sekarang."

"A-Aku tidak aneh."

"Kamu memang aneh, tahu!"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti-Tidak, sensei."

"Haaaah, ya sudahlah. Ayo, kita jalan dan mencari kedai makanan di desa ini!"

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan memilih untuk tidak berdebat dengan Koneko. Lalu diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Koneko. Koneko kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, sensei?"

Dia pun terseret saat Naruto menariknya. Wajahnya memerah lagi dan memandang tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Naruto. Naruto membawanya dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan penginapan, di mana mereka berdiri tadi.

Dalam hati, Koneko tersenyum. Kedua mata kuningnya melembut. Ia merasa senang saat Naruto memegang tangannya. Tak biasanya Naruto menarik tangannya begitu. Biasanya Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Ia pun harus menyusul gurunya dari arah belakang. Begitulah kenyataannya.

'Naruto-sensei, aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Karena kamulah orang berharga yang kupunyai saat ini. Aishiteru, Naruto-sensei,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum sambil terus memandangi punggung Naruto karena ia berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Suatu saat nanti, dia akan memiliki hati sang guru. Dia akan merelakan semuanya demi cintanya yang begitu besar pada sang guru. Itulah harapan yang menjelma di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Koneko memilih makan bersama di sebuah kedai makan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kedai makan yang sederhana dan menjual berbagai jenis makanan. Terdapat beberapa orang yang juga ikut makan di dalamnya. Suasananya cukup berisik dan bising.

Terlihat Naruto dan Koneko duduk saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja kayu di tengahnya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atas meja yang mereka tempati, sudah terhidang makanan dan minuman yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya yaitu dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas air putih. Begitulah keadaannya.

Mereka sedang makan dengan khidmat. Saling melahap makanan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRAK!

Terjadi keributan besar yang disebabkan oleh seseorang yang menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja. Meja yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis berpakaian samurai berwarna merah.

Karena tindakan orang tadi, menyita perhatian orang-orang yang makan di sana. Termasuk Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka menonton adegan menegangkan yang terjadi di antara gadis berpakaian samurai merah dan pria yang membuat keributan itu.

"RUPANYA KAU DI SINI! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, GADIS BERCADAR!" seru seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan berpakaian samurai berwarna hitam."KAU TELAH MENGGANGGU KEAMANAN DI DESA INI. KAU TELAH MENGHAJAR SEMUA ANAK BUAHKU. JANGAN SOK BERLAGAK MENJADI PAHLAWAN DI DESA INI. KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang yang diikat satu di ujung bawahnya. Bermata ungu seperti warna terong. Mengenakan cadar merah. Kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya langsing dan sempurna. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

"Kalian para samurai, kalian semua memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kalian sudah bertindak semena-mena pada semua orang di desa ini. Kalian menghajar orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap gadis-gadis di desa ini. Kalian sudah mencoreng nama baik desa ini. Karena itu kalian harus dihukum seberat-beratnya."

Pria berambut hitam dikuncir satu di puncak kepalanya itu, menggeram kesal. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Langsung saja ia menyabet pedangnya yang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

BETS!

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG LAGI! RASAKAN INI! HIAAAAT!"

Orang itu melayangkan pedangnya ke arah gadis itu, dengan gerakan yang lurus ke depan.

WHUUUUSH!

Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Hendak menyabet pedang yang terpasang di pinggang bagian kirinya.

Tiba-tiba ...

DAP!

Seseorang muncul di hadapan gadis bercadar itu, menahan pedang dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya menggenggam sisi tajam pedang pria itu. Sehingga darah pun menetes dari tangannya yang memegang pedang itu.

CRAAAASH!

Rupanya Naruto. Ia berwajah datar. Menatap lawannya dengan tajam.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" ujar Naruto santai."Kau berani sekali menyerang seorang perempuan sendirian seperti ini. Di mana harga dirimu sebagai pria, hah?"

Pria itu menggeram kesal dan sangat marah dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia pun berteriak sangat kencang.

"APA URUSANMU, BOCAH? JANGAN MENGGANGGU URUSANKU DENGAN PEREMPUAN INI! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU JUGA!"

"Oh ya ..."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Salah satu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pusaran berwarna biru dan membentuk sebuah bola kecil yang berputar-putar. Itulah jurus yang bernama Rasengan.

Secara langsung, ia melayangkan rasengan itu ke perut lawannya. Sehingga lawannya pun terpental ke belakang dan berputar-putar menabrak dinding kedai makan itu sampai jebol.

BRUAAAAAK!

Pria itu sukses menghantam dinding kios warga lainnya. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sana, kaget melihatnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang berada di kedai makan itu, bengong dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan makannya. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan tatapan syok dan nanar karena sudah berhasil membuat pria tadi terkapar tak berdaya di ujung sana. Seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai kepala samurai yang menguasai desa Hana ini. Pria yang suka menindas warga desa dan suka memperkosa gadis-gadis muda yang cantik. Ia sangat ditakuti di desa tersebut.

Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang, pria yang ditakuti itu berhasil dikalahkan dalam sekali serangan oleh Naruto. Pria itu jatuh pingsan dengan cetakan luka bakar berbentuk spiral di perutnya.

Hening.

Hening sebentar di tempat itu. Orang-orang yang berada di jalan maupun di dalam kedai makanan itu, masih memandang Naruto dengan aneh. Mereka saling terdiam dan penuh dengan tanda tanya di hati masing-masing. Siapakah laki-laki yang sudah mengalahkan kepala samurai itu?

Termasuk juga dengan gadis bercadar tadi. Ia juga terpaku dengan aksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Ia merasa tertolong oleh pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Karena merasa suasananya sangat hening dan hambar, Naruto memperhatikan seluruh orang yang menontonnya. Lalu pandangannya pun tertancap pada pemilik kedai makanan tersebut, lantas Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri pemilik kedai makanan itu.

Begitu dekat, Naruto merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Ia memberikan sesuatu pada pemilik kedai makanan itu.

"Ini uang untuk membayar ganti rugi kerusakan yang aku timbulkan di sini. Sekalian untuk membayar makanan yang kami pesan tadi," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Pemilik kedai makanan itu menerima uang dari Naruto. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Terima kasih banyak," jawab pemilik kedai makanan itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat sambil memandang ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang masih terduduk di kursinya, termangu dan takjub dengan aksi Naruto tadi.

"Koneko, ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Ba-Baiklah, sensei!"

Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan patuh. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah Naruto yang menunggunya.

GYUT!

Begitu Koneko sudah tiba di dekatnya, tangan Koneko langsung diraihnya dan ditariknya dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Koneko kaget dan terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

Semua orang masih memperhatikan mereka. Termasuk gadis bercadar itu. Ia menyadari Naruto dan Koneko pergi dari kedai makanan itu. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka.

"HEI, TUNGGUUU!" seru gadis itu dengan sangat keras. Sekali lagi, semua orang di jalan, melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto dan Koneko menghentikan langkah mereka ketika gadis bercadar berhasil mengejar mereka. Mereka pun keheranan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang bertanya.

Gadis bercadar itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," sahut gadis itu kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap Naruto."Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa, pria yang hebat?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan gadis bercadar itu dengan teliti. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dari bawah ke atas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Terus namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Hanamoto Shion. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Uzumaki-san. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu karena kamu sudah menolongku dari pria tadi. Aku harus memberimu sesuatu sebagai balasan hutang budi ini. Jadi, apa keinginanmu, Uzumaki-san? Pasti aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Aku ikhlas menolongmu tanpa imbalan. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menolong sesama. Jadi, jangan memberikan aku sesuatu apapun."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm ... "

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan luka di tanganmu itu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk telapak kiri Naruto yang terluka. Naruto pun memperhatikan luka melintang di telapak tangan kirinya itu. Darah dari luka itu, sudah berhenti menetes.

"Oh, ini. Tidak apa-apa. Luka ini tidak terlalu parah. Nanti sembuh sendiri kok."

"Apa, benar?"

"Benar, Hanamoto-san," Naruto tersenyum."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, Uzumaki-san. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Koneko lagi. Koneko pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto lagi. Ia memilih diam saat mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dengan gadis itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ia sangat senang jika gurunya bersikap baik pada orang lain.

Naruto dan Koneko pergi meninggalkan gadis bercadar yang bernama Shion. Shion menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang mengembang di balik cadarnya. Ia merasa senang sekali karena berjumpa dengan pria seperti Naruto. Naruto yang telah menarik hatinya sekarang. Ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto sekarang.

'Tou-sama, aku telah menemukan pasanganku. Dia adalah tipe laki-laki idaman yang kucari selama ini. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu aku akan membuatnya segera menjadi milikku. Aku akan memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada Tou-sama kalau aku sudah menemukan calon suamiku. Ya, aku harus segera pulang sekarang juga,' batin Shion yang kegirangan di dalam hatinya. Ia segera berbalik badan dari arah berlawanan dengan Naruto dan Koneko. Ia berlari cepat menuju arah jalan lurus terbentang. Jalan yang mengarah pada istana pagoda yang berdiri dengan megahnya di puncak bukit sana. Istana pagoda berlantai lima dengan ukiran klasik dan berwarna ungu keemasan.

Jadi, siapakah Shion yang sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 6 update!**

 **Saya kebingungan saat mencari gambaran pakaian yang cocok buat karakter-karakter tokoh yang bermain di cerita ini. Makanya saya cari gambarannya lewat bantuan seorang teman yang hobi mengedit sebuah gambar. Teman itu mau membantu membuat gambaran penampilan Naruto dan Koneko dalam cerita ini. Maka dibuatlah gambaran penampilan Naruto dan Koneko. Kalian bisa lihat pada cover fic ini, biar lebih jelasnya.**

 **Jadi, beginilah tentang kelanjutan fic ini. Banyak yang mesti saya cari buat kelanjutan fic ini. Dari segi pakaiannya, dari segi sistem pemerintahan kerajaan pada zaman jepang kuno ini dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian yang telah membaca fic ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YA!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Naruto dilamar!

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Tou-sama, aku telah menemukan pasanganku. Dia adalah tipe laki-laki idaman yang kucari selama ini. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu aku akan membuat dia segera menjadi milikku. Aku akan memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada Tou-sama kalau aku sudah menemukan calon suamiku. Ya, aku harus segera pulang sekarang juga,' batin Shion yang kegirangan di dalam hatinya. Ia segera berbalik badan dari arah berlawanan dengan Naruto dan Koneko. Ia berlari cepat menuju arah jalan lurus terbentang. Jalan yang mengarah pada istana pagoda yang berdiri dengan megahnya di puncak bukit sana. Istana pagoda berlantai lima dengan ukiran klasik dan berwarna ungu keemasan.**

 **Jadi, siapakah Shion yang sebenarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah selesai, Naruto-sensei. Aku sudah membalut luka sensei dengan batang daun keladi ini. Semoga lukanya cepat kering dan ..."

Koneko menghentikan perkataannya ketika memandang ke arah Naruto. Ia sedang mengobati luka di pergelangan kiri tangan Naruto dengan pengobatan alami yang didapatkannya dari tanaman daun keladi saat berada di kaki bukit yang dipenuhi tanaman obat-obatan liar tumbuh subur di tempat itu.

Naruto duduk bersila sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, sedangkan Koneko duduk bersimpuh sambil berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang sangat besar. Sehingga melindungi mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat.

Gadis berambut putih itu terdiam saat dipandangi Naruto dengan aneh. Apalagi dia masih memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan dua tangannya. Mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Sepertinya terjadi suatu magnet yang menarik hati masing-masing. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hening.

Tempat yang dipenuhi semak-semak, pohon-pohon besar dan rindang, lapangan rumput hijau yang begitu luas, banyak tanaman obat-obatan liar tumbuh subur serta tanaman bunga-bunga beranekaragam jenis warnanya, juga menghiasi pemandangan di kaki bukit itu. Di tebing bukit, tampak tanaman bunga eldeweiss tumbuh mekar. Bunga keabadian. Semua bentuk bunga bermekaran di tempat yang disinggahi oleh Naruto dan Koneko.

WHUUUSH!

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan di tempat itu. Ikut meramaikan suasana hening itu. Mereka menyaksikan guru dan murid yang sedang beristirahat sejenak di sana.

Karena merasa heran dipandangi Naruto seperti itu, Koneko memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan itu pada Naruto.

"Se-Sensei ... Kenapa sensei memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Koneko keheranan.

Naruto terus memandangnya begitu lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Koneko, terima kasih."

"Te-Terima kasih untuk apa, sensei?"

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengobati lukaku ini. Kamu memang muridku yang sangat baik."

Koneko terdiam mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit kusut. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi tidak menentu di saat Naruto masih menganggapnya sebagai muridnya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku memang muridnya, Naruto-sensei. Aku bukan pacarnya ataupun istrinya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Aku ingin mengelus wajahnya yang begitu menarik hatiku. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Memegang tangannya seperti ini. Apalagi aku berusaha belajar memasak dengan Konan karena aku berpikir kalau aku bisa memasakkan makanan yang enak buat Naruto-sensei nantinya. Aku memang mencintai sensei sekarang. Tapi, apa mungkin sensei juga mencintai aku? Itu yang membuatku sangat takut jika mungkin sensei mencintai gadis lain. Sensei memang menarik. Semua gadis yang melihat pesonanya, pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Termasuk gadis bercadar tadi,' batin Koneko panjang lebar di hatinya.

Naruto pun keheranan melihat Koneko yang melamun. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Koneko.

"Hei, Koneko, kamu kenapa?"

"Eh?" Koneko tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan. Ia langsung menatap wajah sang guru lagi.

"Kamu kenapa lagi?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, sensei."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Akhir-akhir ini, kamu banyak melamun. Sepertinya kamu harus berlatih lagi, Koneko."

"Eh, ber-berlatih lagi? Waktu di hutan, aku sudah banyak berlatihkan, sensei? Aku sudah bisa menggunakan teknik pedang yang sensei ajarkan padaku. Jadi, apa yang harus aku pelajari lagi, sensei?"

Koneko mengatakannya sambil tetap memegang tangan kiri Naruto. Ia merasa sudah cukup berpengalaman karena Naruto sudah mengajarkannya tentang teknik pedang kusanagi itu. Jadi, Naruto bakal memberikannya suatu latihan yang baru.

Naruto berwajah datar. Pandangannya juga datar saat menatap Koneko.

"Jangan membantah. Aku sudah bilang kalau kamu harus mematuhi semua yang kuperintah, kan? Kamu adalah muridku. Jadi, sebagai gurumu, aku harus memberimu pelajaran tambahan agar kamu semakin berani dalam menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat nantinya. Latihannya sangat sederhana saja, Koneko. Kamu mengerti?"

Koneko terperanjat. Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan kiri Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah takut karena Naruto mulai kelihatan marah padanya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Kedua tangannya diletakkannya pada dua pahanya.

"Ma-Maaf, sensei. A-Aku tidak bermaksud membantahmu. A-Aku mohon sensei tidak marah padaku."

Pandangan datar Naruto melembut. Ia tersenyum sambil memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak marah padamu, Koneko," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Jangan menunduk seperti itu. Ayo, kita latihan sekarang. Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku."

Atas perintah sang guru, Koneko mengangkatkan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah sang guru.

"Iya, sensei. Jadi, kita latihan sekarang, sensei?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Koneko. Senyumannya pun menghilang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kalau begitu ... Latihannya dimulai sekarang ...," kedua mata Naruto menajam."KONEKO, AYO LAWAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Naruto dilamar?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KONAN! TUNGGU AKU!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras dan mengagetkan semua orang di jalanan desa tersebut. Suara teriakan itu berasal dari mulut seorang pria berambut orange yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis berambut biru. Gadis itu berjalan bersama pria berambut merah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tiga serangkai yaitu Akatsuki. Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato.

Tampak Yahiko bersusah payah mengejar Konan dan Nagato yang terus berjalan tidak tentu arah. Mereka hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Hana itu. Tidak ada niat untuk singgah di tempat manapun.

"KONAN, NAGATO! TUNGGU!"

Sekali lagi Yahiko berteriak sangat keras melebihi sebelumnya. Ia sangat kesal karena Konan malah membawa Nagato pergi. Padahal ia ingin pergi berdua bersama Konan. Tentunya pergi berkencan.

Konan tidak menggubrisnya. Sementara Nagato juga mempedulikan Yahiko. Tapi, dia terus diseret oleh langkah Konan. Tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, Yahiko berhasil mengejar mereka. Ia berjalan pelan di samping Nagato. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin pun mengucur di sela-sela rambut orange-nya.

"A-Akhirnya, aku bisa mengejar kalian. Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," tukas Yahiko yang sangat kelelahan.

Nagato melirik ke arah Yahiko.

"Kau capek, Yahiko?" tanya Nagato.

"Ten-Tentu saja, a-aku capek, tahu!" jawab Yahiko ketus.

"Kalau kamu capek, gimana kalau kita singgah di kedai makan sekarang, Yahiko?" tawar Konan tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, itu ide bagus, Konan," Yahiko tertawa lebar."Jadi, kamu yang traktir ya, Konan? Apa kita bisa berkencan sekarang?"

Konan menatap ke arah Yahiko dengan intens. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku anggap ini kencan. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa? Apa syaratnya, Konan?"

Yahiko tampak penasaran. Ia tidak sabar ingin mendengarkan jawabannya dari Konan.

"Syaratnya adalah Nagato harus ikut juga dalam kencan ini. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Aku setuju."

"Ada lagi syaratnya."

"Eh, ada lagi?"

"Iya. Keberatan?"

Konan berwajah sewot. Yahiko tersenyum kikuk.

"A-Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Jadi, apa syaratnya?"

"Syaratnya ... Gampang. Kamu harus traktir aku dan Nagato. Kamu yang bayar semuanya."

"Boleh. Aku setuju."

"Baguslah."

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Kenapa aku lagi yang mentraktir kalian?"

"Lho, itu sudah syarat mutlaknya. Kalau kamu tidak mau, kita batalkan saja kencan ini."

"Eh? Eh? Eh? JANGAN DIBATALKAN KONAN!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan banyak protes lagi," Konan langsung menjewer telinga Yahiko."Ayo, jalan dan cari tempat makannya!"

Yahiko pun kesakitan saat telinganya dijewer oleh Konan. Konan tidak menarik tangan Nagato. Justru ia dan teman-temannya memutuskan berhenti berjalan sejenak.

"Ma-Maaf, Konan. Ma-Maafkan aku," sahut Yahiko serius. Ia benar-benar kewalahan ketika dijewer oleh Konan.

Tingkah mereka yang terlalu heboh, membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Semua orang yang lewat, memasang wajah penuh keheranan ketika melihat mereka. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan pertanyaan di benak semua orang. Semua orang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya masing-masing.

Siapakah tiga serangkai itu? Mereka adalah orang asing yang baru saja tiba di desa Hana itu. Sungguh membuat penasaran sekali. Begitulah yang dipikirkan semua orang sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kaki bukit sekarang, di tengah lapangan rumput hijau yang begitu luas. Tampak Naruto dan Koneko yang saling berhadapan. Mereka berjarak agak jauh. Mereka saling menatap serius.

"Nah, Koneko. Hari ini latihannya adalah kamu harus melawanku dengan menggunakan pedang kusanagi itu. Jangan takut untuk melawanku. Anggap aku sebagai musuhmu yang terkuat. Aku harap kamu serius melawanku. Jangan main-main," sahut Naruto menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai latihan."Aku sudah mulai tahu tipe kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu memiliki kekuatan elemen api yang berwarna merah, tapi terkadang berwarna biru. Kekuatanmu ini bisa bersinkronisasikan pada pedang kusanagi itu. Jadi, salurkan kekuatan elemen apimu pada pedang itu. Lalu langsung serang aku dengan serangan pedang itu. Kamu mengerti?"

Koneko mengangguk dengan instruksi yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto.

"Iya, aku mengerti, sensei!"

"Kalau begitu, coba sekarang juga."

"Baik!"

SRET!

Koneko menyabet pedang kusanagi itu dari sarungnya yang disandang di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun mengacungkan pedang itu ke depan, tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap, sensei."

"Bagus, coba salurkan kekuatan elemen apimu yang berwarna biru ke pedang itu."

"Baik, sensei!"

Koneko pun berusaha mengeluarkan elemen api birunya dari dalam tubuhnya.

SRIIING!

Aura kebiruan menguar dari dalam tubuh Koneko. Koneko berusaha lagi untuk memusatkan aura kebiruan itu ke pedang kusanagi yang dipegangnya itu. Benar, pedang kusanagi pun dipenuhi api biru yang berkobar-kobar.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun berseru lagi.

"AYO, SERANG AKU DENGAN PEDANG BERAPI ITU SEKARANG JUGA, KONEKO!"

Koneko tersentak. Ia segera mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, sensei!"

Koneko mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan horizontal.

BWOOOSH!

Api biru berkobar dan meluncur secara horizontal ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadari serangan itu. Ia melompat tinggi di udara.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan api biru tadi menghilang di udara. Naruto mencoba menyerang Koneko dengan serangan elemen anginnya.

Dalam sekali gerakan tangannya, Naruto mampu membuat tebasan angin berbentuk horizontal. Serangan itu tidak terlihat. Tapi, Koneko mampu merasakannya.

DASH!

Aura kebiruan pada tubuh Koneko membentuk sebuah perisai seperti tangan kucing raksasa. Tangan kucing itu menahan serangan tebasan angin Naruto itu.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di sisi lain, tak jauh dari Koneko sekarang. Ia agak kaget melihat kekuatan tangan kucing raksasa yang terbentuk dari aura kebiruan di tubuh Koneko. Ternyata Koneko menyimpan suatu rahasia kekuatan yang belum sepenuhnya diketahui oleh Naruto sendiri.

Tapi, Naruto malah menyeringai senang. Ia pun bersemangat untuk melawan muridnya itu.

"Menarik! Koneko, kamu memang unik!"

Lalu kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam ke arah Koneko sekarang. Ia pun mengeluarkan serangan yaitu rasen shuriken. Jurus bola biru yang berputar-putar seperti shuriken ketika Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya menghadap langit.

Dengan cepat, ia melemparkan serangan rasen shuriken itu ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadari serangan Naruto itu.

SYAAAAT!

Serangan rasen shuriken itu lewat begitu saja dan tidak mengenai Koneko. Sebagai gantinya, serangan itu mengenai pohon.

BLAAAAR!

Batang pohon terbakar hebat. Tapi, Naruto tidak lengah sedikitpun.

Tanpa diduga, Koneko sudah tiba di belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"KUSANAGI SLASH!"

Pedang kusanagi berapi biru melayang cepat ke arah Naruto. Terlambat, Naruto tidak sempat menghindar dan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan pedang kusanagi itu.

BLAAAAR!

Membuat Naruto terlempar begitu saja ke belakang.

BRUAAAAK!

Naruto mendarat dan terseret beberapa meter di rerumputan hijau itu. Perutnya yang terkena serangan Koneko tadi, melepuh dan berasap.

Melihat gurunya terkapar begitu, membuat Koneko menjadi panik sekali. Aura kebiruan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia pun berlari cepat menghampiri sang guru.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!"' teriak Koneko menggelegar.

Begitu dekat, ia menancapkan pedang kusanaginya di tanah. Ia berlutut di samping Naruto. Ia berwajah panik karena melihat Naruto yang tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Perutnya sudah tercetak luka bakar yang melepuh.

"Ukh, sakit!" keluh Naruto yang mengeluh kesakitan.

Koneko semakin panik saja dibuatnya. Ia pun kebingungan harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Naruto-sensei, bertahanlah! Aduh, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Gadis berambut putih itu celingak-celinguk. Ia sangat panik. Sang guru merasa sakit pada perutnya yang sudah terluka cukup parah.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membekap mulut Koneko dari arah belakang. Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"Hm ... Hm ... Hm ...," Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya saat bersamaan Naruto yang terkapar di depannya itu, menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

POF!

Rupanya itu jebakan. Ternyata Naruto yang terkena serangan Koneko tadi adalah kloning Naruto. Naruto yang asli sekarang berdiri di belakang Koneko. Dia membekap mulut Koneko dengan tangannya.

"Kena kamu, Koneko," kata Naruto yang berwajah sangat datar."Aku sudah bilang jangan takut menghadapiku. Anggap aku adalah musuh terkuatmu. Tapi, kamu lengah juga, Koneko. Kamu terlalu lembek dan tidak tega melawan musuhmu ini."

Koneko ingin menjawabnya, tapi mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Naruto. Ia masih terdiam hingga Naruto pun melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutnya sehingga ia bisa menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Ma-Maaf, sensei. A-Aku tidak serius melawan sensei. Ka-Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti sensei."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menyakitiku, Koneko?"

Koneko tersentak. Buru-buru ia bangkit berdiri.

"Ah, i-itu karena sensei adalah sensei-ku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyerang sensei. Aku tidak berani. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti sensei lagi. Itu sama saja membuatku sangat panik. Aku tidak tega melihat sensei harus terluka. Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku tidak bisa berlatih seperti ini lagi."

Koneko menundukkan kepalanya. Saat bersamaan, Naruto bangkit berdiri, tepat di belakang Koneko. Ia tersenyum dan memegang puncak kepala Koneko.

"Baiklah, sesuai apa yang kamu mau. Kita akhiri latihan hari ini. Bagaimana kita pulang ke penginapan sekarang?"

Wajah Koneko memerah. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mengangguk pelan dengan patuh.

"Iya, sensei. Lebih baik pulang ke penginapan sekarang."

Tangan Naruto menjauh dari puncak kepala Koneko. Ia langsung mencabut pedang kusanagi yang menancap di tanah sedari tadi. Lalu diberikannya pedang kusanagi itu pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Ini pedangmu."

"Iya, sensei. Terima kasih."

"Tapi, jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu," Naruto memegang dagu Koneko sehingga terangkat dan mengarah pada wajahnya."Kamu harus menatapku ketika aku berbicara padamu. Kamu mengerti, Koneko?"

Wajah Koneko sedikit memerah. Ia mengangguk cepat saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

'Sensei ... Senyumanmu memang manis. Aku semakin cinta padamu,' batin Koneko yang kasmaran di dalam hatinya.

Lantas Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Koneko. Ia langsung menarik tangan Koneko begitu saja.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Ba-Baiklah, sensei!"

Koneko pun terseret lagi oleh tarikan tangan Naruto. Naruto sudah membuatnya semakin cinta saja. Dia tidak sabar ingin memiliki hatinya Naruto. Entah kapan kiranya dia bisa menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya.

'Ya, kami-sama, satukan aku dengan Naruto-senpai dalam ikatan suci. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengannya. Jangan jauhkan aku darinya. Aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya untuk selamanya. Kabulkanlah, kami-sama,' itulah doa yang menjelma di hati Koneko sekarang.

Semoga saja doanya itu dikabulkan oleh sang Kami-sama. Semoga impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GREK!

Pintu kamar bergeser ke arah samping, tampak pria berambut orange memasuki kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghampiri seorang pria berambut pirang yang masih tidur di balik selimutnya yang tebal.

"GAWAT! GAWAT! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Suaranya yang begitu berisik sukses membangunkan dua temannya yang masih tertidur. Naruto dan Nagato pun terbangun secara bersamaan.

"Hei, Yahiko. Ada apa, hah? Kenapa kau berisik begitu?" sembur Naruto menggerutu kesal dengan muka yang sangat sewot.

SET!

Yahiko berlutut di samping Naruto dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Naruto memperhatikannya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan tali berwarna ungu di tengahnya.

"Naruto, ini."

"Ini apa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil bangkit dan terduduk di kasurnya. Ia memandangi Yahiko dengan heran.

"Ini adalah surat kiriman dari istana kerajaan yang memerintah desa ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari Kanon-nee. Kanon-nee bilang, utusan kerajaan memberikan surat ini untukmu saja. Aku tidak tahu isinya apa. Tapi, coba kau baca saja. Mungkin saja penting."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto menyambar gulungan yang ternyata sebuah surat. Lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Segera saja ia membaca isi surat itu, dengan tulisan kanji jepang kuno yang sangat indah.

Isi surat itu tertulis seperti ini:

 **Untuk Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Melalui surat ini, aku berniat untuk mengundangmu datang ke istana kerajaan Hana dalam rangka acara makan siang sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kamu sudah menolongku sewaktu di kedai makanan kemarin. Aku ingin kamu datang sendirian saja karena sang kaisar yang memintanya. Kamu harus menemui sang kaisar pada siang hari ini, saat matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Sang kaisar ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal penting padamu secara empat mata. Aku harap kamu memenuhi undanganku ini. Dengan begitu, aku sangat senang jika kamu datang juga untuk memenuhi undangan ini.**

 **Cukup di sini, semuanya kusampaikan padamu. Atas perhatianmu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hanamoto Shion**

Setelah membaca surat itu, Naruto pun terpaku dan terdiam. Ia memandangi gulungan surat itu dengan wajah yang kusut. Yahiko dan Nagato sampai heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko penasaran.

Naruto menutup kembali gulungan surat itu.

"Aku diundang makan siang ke istana kerajaan Hana ini. Kaisar yang memintaku datang, siang ini juga," jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Yahiko.

Yahiko pun senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

"Wah, asyik dong! Diundang makan siang oleh kaisar. Aku dan semuanya juga diundang, tidak?"

"Tidak. Cuma aku sendiri saja yang diundang."

DOOONG!

Wajah Yahiko menggelap. Aura kesuraman hinggap di atas kepalanya. Ia pun menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa hanya kau saja yang diundang? Ini sangat aneh. Kenapa kaisar itu bisa tahu tentangmu dan bisa menemukanmu berada di penginapan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yahiko. Aku saja tidak mempunyai kenalan yang berasal dari istana kerajaan Hana ini ...," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat."Tapi, kecuali Hanamoto Shion."

"Hanamoto Shion? Siapa dia, Naruto?" Nagato ikut bertanya. Dia sudah duduk dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Nagato.

"Hanamoto Shion itu, orang yang kukenal saat menolongnya dari serangan samurai di kedai makanan. Kemarin, aku berkenalan dengannya. Waktu itu, Koneko juga ikut bersamaku. Jadi, dia juga tahu soal Hanamoto Shion itu."

"Oh, begitu."

Nagato manggut-manggut mengerti. Lantas perhatian Naruto beralih pada gulungan itu. Ia pun berpikir keras tentang maksud sang kaisar mengundangnya makan siang. Apalagi orang yang menulis surat ini adalah Hanamoto Shion. Jadi, sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan membuat penasaran itu adalah ...

Siapakah Hanamoto Shion itu sebenarnya?

'Hm ... Apa maksudnya sang kaisar dari kerajaan Hana ini, mengundangku makan siang ke istananya? Lalu gadis yang bernama Hanamoto Shion itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Hubungannya dengan sang kaisar itu. Aku harus mencari tahu dengan cara pergi memenuhi undangannya. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin kaisar bicarakan padaku. Ya, aku harus datang ke istana itu sekarang,' batin Naruto yang mulai bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya ditetapkan, Naruto akan datang dan memenuhi undangan makan siang dari Shion itu. Entah apa maksudnya. Karena itu, Naruto akan mencari tahu. Dengan begitu, dia bisa tahu maksud sang kaisar yang sangat ingin berjumpa dengannya.

Inilah awalnya. Perasaan cinta akan menemukan jalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum tengah hari tiba, Naruto pun bergegas untuk segera pergi keluar dari penginapan. Dengan mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin itu, Naruto sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memenuhi undangan itu. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, tidak menghambatnya untuk pergi ke istana yang berada di puncak bukit itu. Kecuali satu orang yaitu Koneko sendiri.

Ketika Naruto sudah tiba di depan penginapan, di antara keramaian orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan. Koneko mengejar dan memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang keras.

"NARUTO-SENSEI! TUNGGU! AKU IKUT, NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Koneko yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Ia pun terheran-heran.

"Koneko?"

"Sensei ... Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Koneko yang tampak sedikit terengah-engah."Sensei meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Kemana pun sensei pergi, aku akan selalu mengikuti sensei. Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada sensei, kan?"

Koneko berwajah kusut. Naruto memandang Koneko dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Aku mau pergi ke istana kerajaan Hana ini, untuk memenuhi undangan kaisar. Ada sesuatu yang penting dibicarakannya padaku," jawab Naruto langsung.

Koneko mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, aku boleh ikutkan, sensei?"

"Tidak boleh. Cuma aku saja yang disuruh datang ke istana."

"Tapi sensei. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh sensei karena aku ..."

Koneko memutuskan perkataannya, ia tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Ia masih berwajah kusut.

"Karena apa, hah?"

Naruto tampak penasaran. Ia menatap Koneko dengan teliti.

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau sensei tidak mengizinkan aku ikut bersama sensei, aku tidak akan ikut. Lebih baik aku tinggal bersama Konan dan yang lainnya di penginapan."

"Itu yang lebih baik. Syukurlah kamu mengerti, Koneko," kata Naruto dengan nada yang tegas."Untuk kali ini, jangan ikuti aku. Kamu tetap tinggal saja di penginapan. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan seiring Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk mulai melangkah lagi. Ia merasa kecewa karena sang guru tidak memperbolehkan dirinya ikut bersama sang guru. Ia takut sang guru akan menemukan masalah yang sangat besar. Ia tidak ingin Naruto bertemu dengan sang putri kaisar yang memerintah desa Hana ini karena ia mengetahui dari pemilik penginapan bahwa putri kaisar sangat cantik dan bertubuh indah. Sang putri sedang mencari calon suaminya yang ideal untuk dijadikan pengganti kaisar yang sekarang. Sang kaisar menginginkan putrinya cepat menikah. Apalagi tahta kerajaan Hana akan jatuh pada tangan calon suami sang putri ketika sudah menikah nanti. Karena itu juga, banyak pria yang meminang sang putri, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kaisar. Sang kaisar ingin menikahkan sang putri dengan seorang pria yang tangguh, berani, baik dan tulus. Itulah yang didengar oleh Koneko saat pemilik penginapan bercerita dengan Konan di ruang tamu penginapan, lima belas menit yang lalu.

Koneko pun hanya memilih terdiam dan terpaku memandangi kepergian Naruto. Ia sangat sedih jika Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi, kini janji itu tinggallah janji. Naruto hanya mengumbar perkataan yang kosong, tapi isinya tidak tampak dilakukan. Begitulah kenyataan yang dirasakan oleh Koneko.

GYUT!

Koneko mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

'Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja, aku menentang perintah sensei. Aku akan tetap mengikuti sensei. Aku tidak peduli sensei akan marah lagi padaku. Yang penting, aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun sensei pergi. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, sensei,' batin Koneko yang bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Lalu ia pun mulai berlari-lari kecil menembus keramaian orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu. Ia pergi menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan jauh lurus ke arah perbukitan. Di mana istana pagoda berdiri di atas perbukitan itu. Di mana sang kaisar menunggu Naruto sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di istana pagoda sekarang, tepatnya di ruang pertemuan antara Naruto dan Kaisar.

Kaisar adalah seorang pria berambut putih pendek. Berwajah masih muda padahal umurnya sudah tua. Mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai kaisar yang memimpin kerajaan Hana ini. Namanya Hanamoto Kaoru.

Ia sedang duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mereka duduk di atas tatami dengan dibatasi meja kayu yang panjang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia duduk bersimpuh dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa sang kaisar mengundangnya makan siang bersama secara mendadak begini?

Apalagi di depan mereka sekarang, sudah terhidang beberapa makanan yang lezat dan mewah serta minuman yang menyegarkan di atas meja. Sepertinya mereka belum memulai acara makan siang mereka karena terlebih dahulu berbicara empat mata yang sangat penting.

Setelah menemui sang Kaisar dalam proses yang panjang, Naruto pun mendengarkan maksud Kaisar yang mengundangnya untuk datang ke istana. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang Kaisar menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto secara langsung.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?" tanya sang Kaisar berwajah datar.

"Ya, akulah orangnya, Yang Mulia," jawab Naruto menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

Sang Kaisar tersenyum simpul. Ia memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Lalu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah sang Kaisar lagi.

"Hm ... Kau memang kelihatan seperti pria yang baik-baik. Bisa ceritakan tentang latar belakang dirimu yang sebenarnya, anak muda?"

"Bisa, Baginda," Naruto mengangguk cepat."Aku hanyalah seorang pengembara yang tidak mempunyai tujuan yang tetap. Aku anak yatim piatu yang hidup sedari kecil di panti asuhan. Aku tidak mengenal orang tuaku. Asal usulku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Saat umurku menginjak tiga belas tahun, aku sudah menempuh hidup berkelana ke seluruh negeri untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Hingga kini jawaban itu belum aku ketahui. Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Itulah tujuan hidupku yang kucari saat ini."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Sang Kaisar mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang simpul.

"Begitukah? Ternyata kau seorang pengembara. Jadi, umurmu berapa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya, aku seorang pengembara, Yang Mulia. Umurku 18 tahun."

"Hm ...," sang Kaisar manggut-manggut."Umurmu sebaya dengan putri semata wayangku."

"Anda mempunyai seorang putri, Baginda?"

"Ya, namanya Hanamoto Shion."

"Eh, Hanamoto Shion?"

Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Sang Kaisar pun keheranan melihatnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Ma-Maaf, baginda. Jadi, putri anda bernama Hanamoto Shion?"

"Ya, itu benar. Hanamoto Shion adalah putriku. Putri sematawayangku yang memiliki impian menjadi samurai yang ingin melindungi desanya. Dia adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa diatur. Padahal aku menginginkannya menikah secepatnya. Apalagi umurnya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun sekarang, dia belum juga mau menikah. Padahal sudah banyak pria dari keluarga bangsawan dan keluarga kaya raya, meminangnya. Tapi, sang Hime menolak semua pinangan itu hanya untuk satu alasan yaitu ingin menjadi samurai yang hebat dan melindungi semua rakyatnya. Itulah impiannya. Aku sangat menghargai keputusan dan impiannya itu. Tapi, aku selalu menuntutnya agar cepat menikah agar dia bisa mendapatkan pendamping yang bisa menuntunnya ke arah impiannya yang begitu besar. Aku akan memberikan tahta kerajaan dan posisi Kaisar pada suami putriku nanti. Jadi, aku ingin putriku mendapatkan seorang pria yang kuat, wibawa, tangguh, baik hati dan tulus. Lalu putriku sudah menemukan tipe pria yang sangat disukainya. Dia sudah memberitahukan aku kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta pada pria yang telah menolongnya sewaktu diserang oleh kepala samurai di kedai makanan kemarin itu. Dia ingin menikah dengan pria yang telah menolongnya. Jadi, pria yang dimaksud oleh putriku adalah kau. Aku ingin kau mau menikahi putriku. Apakah kau mau menerima lamaranku ini atas nama putriku, Uzumaki-san?"

DEG!

Sekali lagi, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia sangat kaget dan sekagetnya.

"A-APA?!" Naruto sangat syok."Ma-Maksud anda mengundangku makan siang adalah memintaku menikahi putri anda?"

"Ya, itu benar. Putriku sangat mencintaimu. Dia ingin sekali menikah denganmu, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto masih kelihatan syok. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bakal dilamar oleh putri seorang Kaisar. Ini sungguh aneh. Seorang perempuan melamar seorang pria untuk menikah? Sungguh terbalik arah tujuan hidupnya.

Tapi, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya sang Kaisar ingin mendengar jawabannya sekarang.

"Aku ulang permintaanku. Apakah kau mau menikahi putriku, Uzumaki-san? Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang. Tidak boleh ditunda. Putriku ingin segera meminta jawabanmu sekarang juga. Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Sang Kaisar menatap Naruto dengan serius. Naruto juga begitu. Naruto memilih diam dan segera berpikir keras. Dia harus menjawab permintaan sang Kaisar yang sangat mendadak begini. Sungguh membuatnya bingung setengah mati sekarang. Dia sungguh-sungguh bingung dan kalut.

'Gawat. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Sungguh, permintaan Kaisar ini membuatku bingung. Menikah dengan sang putri? Lalu aku menjadi seorang Kaisar di kerajaan Hana ini? Itu tidak kupikirkan sebelumnya. Aku belum mempunyai rencana untuk menikah sekarang. Apalagi menikah dengan gadis yang tidak kucintai,' batin Naruto kacau di dalam hatinya.'Ya, kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah. Apalagi aku belum mengenal Hanamoto Shion lebih dekat. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tidak terlalu aku kenal. Aku hanya mau menikah dengan gadis yang kucintai dan aku kenal dengan baik. Gadis yang sangat dekat denganku. Ia yang ingin aku jadikan sebagai istriku nanti. Aku memang mencintainya sekarang. Aku sangat mencintai Koneko, muridku sendiri.'

Ini benar-benar memberatkan bagi Naruto sekarang. Dia benar-benar dilanda suatu keraguan yang besar. Jangan sampai dia salah memilih dan menjebaknya ke dalam posisi yang sulit. Dia harus memikirkan ini matang-matang. Jangan sampai menyinggung hati sang Kaisar ataupun menyakiti hati Koneko. Dia harus menetapkan pilihan yang tepat. Apalagi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Koneko sendirian. Koneko adalah orang yang terpenting baginya sekarang. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Koneko. Bukan cinta seorang guru untuk muridnya. Tapi, cinta seorang kekasih antara pria dan wanita.

Jadi, apakah Naruto menerima lamaran ini atau tidak? Jadi, jawaban Naruto adalah ...

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat tegas."Maaf, Baginda. Aku tidak bisa menikahi putri anda karena aku sudah mempunyai istri sekarang. Aku harap anda memakluminya dan menerima jawabanku ini dengan lapang dada. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf pada anda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **ahmad s syafii 9: terima kasih ahmad.**

 **Yukari Clarisha-chan: salam kenal buat yukari. Terima kasih.**

 **suhendi: belum tahu fic shinobi and date mission diupdate. Tunggu konfirmasi sama teman dulu.**

 **Mang Dadank: terima kasih atas review-mu ya.**

 **Meirad Tako: oke. Ini dilanjut nih, otoutosan.**

 **orimura ichika: gak ganggu kok. Ceritamu bagus juga sih. Tapi, ceritanya udah mainstream. Mungkin bisa diganti sama yang lain. Gimana? Jawab ya direview.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 update nih!**

 **Oke, jadi beginilah kelanjutan cerita ini. Chapter kali ini konflik tentang perasaan cinta Naruto dan Koneko yang mulai bersemi. Apalagi adanya kehadiran Shion, menambah konflik cinta akan memanas. Lihat saja kelanjutannya gimana di chapter akan datang.**

 **Jadi, segini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter 8!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Sankyuu!**

 **Salam dari saya.**

 **HIKASYA ^^**

 **Selasa, 5 Januari 2016**

 **PLEASE REVIEW LAGI!**


	8. Menikah

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Tidak!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat tegas."Maaf, Baginda. Aku tidak bisa menikahi putri anda karena aku sudah mempunyai istri sekarang. Aku harap anda memakluminya dan menerima jawabanku ini dengan lapang dada. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf pada anda."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Kaisar pun terperanjat mendengarnya. Giliran dia yang membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia syok sekali.

"A-Apa?! Kau sudah mempunyai istri?!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku harus menolak pinangan anda ini. Aku sangat menghargai permintaan anda. Tapi, aku sudah menikah sekarang. Jadi, aku harap putri anda bisa menerima keputusanku ini dengan ikhlas. Aku harap putri anda memaklumi keputusanku ini."

Sekali lagi sang Kaisar terperanjat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sudah beristri. Dia berpikir mana mungkin putrinya menikahi seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak ingin putrinya dicap sebagai orang ketiga yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Dia tidak ingin putrinya mempunyai status yang jelek di mata rakyatnya. Dia ingin putrinya menikah dengan seorang pria yang masih lajang. Itulah harapannya.

Tentu saja Naruto berbohong soal dia sudah menikah. Hal ini dia lakukan agar menjadi alasan yang tepat buat menolak pinangan ini. Jadi, dia tidak ingin berurusan lebih panjang dengan sang Kaisar dan Shion. Inilah alasan yang terbaik agar dia terbebas dari jeratan lamaran mendadak ini.

Setelah Naruto mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya, sang Kaisar terdiam dibuatnya. Benar-benar bungkam. Tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

Hening.

Hening sebentar selama lima menit.

Sang Kaisar pun menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi. Ia berwajah sangat kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti dengan alasanmu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah. Aku baru tahu soal itu. Aku sangat menghargai jawabanmu, Uzumaki-san. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi agar menikah dengan putriku. Jadi, aku rasa tidak ada yang kubicarakan lagi denganmu. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Pasti istrimu menunggumu untuk makan siang bersamamu."

Mendengar hal itu, sungguh membuat hati Naruto lega. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih, Baginda. Aku senang jika anda mengerti dan mau menerima keputusanku ini dengan ikhlas," kata Naruto dengan perasaan yang enteng."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Baginda Kaisar."

"Hm ... Senang berjumpa denganmu juga, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang kusut. Hatinya jadi tidak enak jika berbohong pada sang Kaisar seperti ini. Namun, apa daya dia harus menolak semua ini karena dia tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai. Dia hanya ingin menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya yaitu Koneko. Sebentar lagi hal itu akan dia wujudkan. Kebohongan akan menjadi kenyataannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Kaisar. Kaisar terpaku memandangi kepergian Naruto. Dia sangat kecewa. Ternyata pria yang dicintai putrinya, sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang istri. Jadi, bagaimana reaksi Shion setelah mendengar semua ini?

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Shion-hime? Kalau laki-laki yang disukainya, sudah menikah. Pasti anak itu tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat keras kepala. Apapun yang dia inginkan, dia harus mendapatkannya," bisik sang Kaisar yang menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung. Jawaban apa yang mesti dipersiapkan untuk dikatakan pada Shion?

Entahlah. Itu benar-benar sangat membingungkan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Rabu, 6 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Menikah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-APA?! KAU DILAMAR, NARUTO?!" seru Yahiko berteriak kaget ketika mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto. Naruto baru saja pulang dari istana. Ia pun kembali ke penginapan dan langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi ketika Yahiko bertanya padanya. Penasaran.

Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja. Ia duduk di lantai dengan lemasnya. Ia mengangguk pada Yahiko yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sementara Nagato duduk di sebelah sisi meja yang lain. Ia memilih mendengarkan Naruto dan Yahiko berbicara daripada ikut berbicara juga.

"Ya, begitulah ...," Naruto menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali."Tapi, aku menolak pinangan itu dengan alasan aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri. Terpaksa aku berbohong begitu karena aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Untung saja Kaisar mempercayai aku. Dia tidak marah dan menerima keputusanku dengan ikhlas. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi putrinya setelah mengetahui ini. Aku harap dia bisa menerimanya juga. Aku percaya dia pasti akan mengerti."

Dua temannya ini mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka saling pandang dan menatap Naruto lagi bersamaan.

"Tapi, kau berbohong soal menikah itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau kamu masih lajang, Naruto? Padahal kau sendiri belum menikah. Pacar pun tidak punya. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar jika masih berada di desa ini," ujar Nagato.

"Benar, yang dikatakan Nagato," kata Yahiko berwajah serius."Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari desa ini. Walaupun waktu kita masih banyak di desa ini, kita tidak boleh terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang di sini. Kita adalah pengembara. Kita harus segera pergi menuju desa Konoha. Jiraiya-sensei pasti senang berjumpa denganmu, Naruto."

Tatapan Naruto mengarahkan pada wajah dua temannya ini, secara bergantian. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian benar. Kita harus pergi dari desa ini secepatnya. Tapi, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang penting sebelum pergi dari desa ini."

Yahiko dan Nagato pun terpaku mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Yahiko penasaran lagi.

Naruto semakin tersenyum sekarang. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

"Aku ... Aku ingin menikah sekarang."

"HAH?!"

Mereka tercengang. Mereka ternganga habis. Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Yahiko dan Nagato.

Spontan, Yahiko pun meledak-ledak sendiri.

"APA-APAAN ITU? KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN PUTRI KAISAR ITU? TAPI, SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENIKAH. MANA YANG BENAR SIH? KAU ITU PILIH YANG MANA SEBENARNYA, HAH?" sembur Yahiko sekeras mungkin. Ia menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan geramnya.

Naruto menjadi sewot karena Yahiko malah marah padanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah marah? Aku mau menikah bukan dengan putri itu. Tapi, dengan gadis lain."

"Siapa? Jangan bilang kau mau menikah dengan Konan. KONAN ITU MILIKKU, TAHU!"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan tangannya.

"Bukan. Bukan dengan Konan. Tapi, aku mau menikah dengan Koneko sekarang."

SIIING!

Hening.

Kamar itu hening. Semuanya pun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang sangat mengagetkan. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Ja-Jadi, kau mau menikah dengan muridmu sendiri, Naruto?" Yahiko kelihatan syok begitu.

Naruto berwajah datar.

"Ya, itu benar. Apa ada masalah bagi kalian, hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja ...," Yahiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai muridmu. Tapi, sekarang ..."

"Ya, aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih. Memang dulunya aku menyayanginya sebagai sayang guru pada muridnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengakuinya kalau perasaan sayangku ini adalah perasaan cinta seorang kekasih untuk Koneko. Hari ini juga, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya dan aku ingin menikahinya agar kita bisa keluar dari desa ini. Aku mendapatkan firasat yang buruk jika kita keluar dari desa ini seenaknya. Ada sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi, aku harus segera menikahi Koneko sekarang. Walaupun kesannya sangat terburu-buru, tapi aku memang mencintainya. Dengan menikah, inilah jalan satu-satunya agar mengikat hubungan kami lebih dekat lagi. Aku ingin Koneko selalu ada di dekatku. Aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Itulah janjiku padanya."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia benar-benar serius akan menikahi Koneko. Walaupun kesannya terburu-buru begitu, tapi Naruto benar-benar mau menjadikan Koneko menjadi istrinya agar bisa keluar dari desa ini. Entahlah, firasat Naruto mengatakan seperti itu. Apalagi dia sudah berbohong pada sang Kaisar kalau dia sudah menikah agar bisa menolak permintaan sang Kaisar. Inilah jalan keluarnya dari semua kebohongannya. Ia harus segera mewujudkan semua kebohongan itu.

Yahiko dan Nagato saling pandang lagi. Mereka bingung setengah mati. Lalu melihat ke arah Naruto kembali.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu itu, Naruto," sahut Nagato yang tersenyum."Aku sudah tahu sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian itu adalah cinta. Kalian saling jatuh cinta tapi tidak menyadarinya."

Yahiko pun mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Nagato itu.

"Itu benar. Aku rasa Koneko juga mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan langsung setuju dengan lamaranmu ini, Naruto. Coba temuilah dia. Aku tadi melihat Koneko keluar dari penginapan setelah kau pergi ke istana. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerimamu."

Naruto pun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Eh, Koneko keluar dari penginapan?"

"Iya, sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Tapi, cepat kau cari dia. Mungkin dia tadi menyusulmu ke istana. Dia memang selalu ingin mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu, Naruto," Yahiko mengangguk cepat.

Kedua temannya tersenyum untuk memberikan semangat yang penuh buat dirinya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya," Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya."Aku akan pergi. Lalu aku meminta bantuan kalian, tolong persiapkan semua keperluan untuk pernikahanku dengan Koneko hari ini. Apa di desa ini ada kuilnya?"

"Aku rasa ada kuil di desa ini. Kalau tidak salah, berada di sebelah barat desa ini," ungkap Nagato.

Naruto menatap ke arah dua temannya secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Aku akan menyusul kalian ke sana setelah aku menemui Koneko. Aku pergi."

BLIIITZ!

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah menghilang dengan menggunakan hiraishin. Teman-temannya terus tersenyum dan akan segera melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto sesegera mungkin. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal yang akan menimpa Naruto dan Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari kaki bukit, terdapat tanaman-tanaman bunga yang tumbuh di tempat itu. Seseorang tampak duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di tepi tanah yang menurun. Di bawahnya terlihat aliran air sungai yang berbentuk seperti ular. Airnya jernih dan tenang. Suasana sedikit berangin tapi cukup hening. Cuaca cerah mendukung dan menemani dalam kesendirian seorang gadis berambut putih.

Ya, dia adalah Koneko. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah sungai. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti dia sedang dilanda kegalauan abadi dalam hidupnya.

Di bibirnya yang bergumam dengan jelas,"Naruto-sensei ... Apakah dia diminta untuk menikahi putri kaisar itu? Sesuai yang diceritakan Kanon-san, kalau kaisar mencari calon suami untuk sang putri. Karena itu, Naruto-sensei diminta untuk menemuinya sambil makan siang. Tapi, kalau itu benar. Apakah sensei akan menerimanya? Putri kaisar sangat cantik. Tentu saja sensei akan menyetujuinya."

Mengira seperti itu, sinar redup di mata Koneko semakin suram. Dia semakin dilanda rasa sedih dan bimbang jika Naruto menikah dengan sang putri. Dia akan tersingkirkan dari hidup Naruto. Dia akan jauh dari Naruto. Dia akan menghilang dari samping Naruto. Naruto akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian.

Sendirian? Satu kata itu yang membuat Koneko takut. Satu kata yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia akan sendirian lagi jika Naruto menikah dengan putri kerajaan itu. Dia akan tinggal sendirian. Tanpa ada Naruto di sampingnya.

Kepalanya pun tertunduk. Rambutnya yang membingkai kedua pipinya bergerak ke depan dan bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin. Wajahnya pun tertutupi oleh rambutnya itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya dengan erat.

"Aku ... Tidak ... Sanggup ... Berpisah ... Denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-sensei," tanpa sadar Koneko mulai menitikkan air matanya yang mulai menyelonong keluar dari sudut dua matanya."Aku mencintaimu, sensei. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Janganlah kamu pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendirian."

Sayup-sayup angin berhembus pelan dan menerpa dirinya begitu sejuk. Di telinga kirinya menangkap suatu suara yang samar-samar, mengatakan,"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu sendirian. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Koneko."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko seakan pecah setelah mendengarnya. Bola mata kuning keemasannya menonjol keluar. Ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara yang tadi didengarnya, tepatnya di samping kirinya.

Tampak seseorang yang berlutut dengan kaki kirinya. Kaki kanannya tegak menekuk. Dia tersenyum manis. Dia adalah ...

"Naruto-sensei!" sahut Koneko setengah berteriak keras. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang guru sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, tiba-tiba begitu seperti hantu. Tentu saja membuatnya sangat kaget.

Sang guru tetap tersenyum. Rambutnya yang pirang berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

"Hehehe ... Kaget ya?"

"Te-Tentu saja aku kaget. Se-Sensei tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu," ujar Koneko gugup setengah kesal."Ta-Tapi, tadi itu. Apa benar yang kudengar tadi?"

Koneko menatap mata Naruto dengan serius. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh? Me-Menurutku bagaimana? A-Apa maksud sensei?"

Senyuman manis tetap terkembang di wajah Naruto. Ia memandang mata Koneko dengan lama.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua yang kamu katakan itu, Koneko."

Sekali lagi kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Ia syok lagi.

"Ja-Jadi? Na-Naruto-sensei mendengar semua yang aku katakan tadi?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya lagi.

SREK!

Gadis berambut putih itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merasa malu. Kedua pipinya memerah. Detakan jantungnya berjalan dengan tidak normal. Tubuhnya berbalik arah. Ia ingin segera kabur dari Naruto sekarang juga.

GYUT!

Tangan Koneko ditangkap oleh Naruto. Koneko kaget dan tidak jadi melangkah.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi, Koneko!"

Koneko tidak sanggup melihat ke arah gurunya. Ia benar-benar malu habis. Sang guru sudah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh tangan Naruto, Koneko terdiam dalam pijakannya yang terpaku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang terus melambai-lambai dimainkan angin. Lalu ia merasa Naruto mulai berjalan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan.

SET!

Tangan Koneko yang digenggamnya, dilepaskannya. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangannya digerakkan untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko agar terarah tepat pada wajahnya. Koneko pun menurut dan membiarkan Naruto memegang dua pipinya sehingga pandangannya mengarah pada wajah Naruto sekarang.

Dilihatnya dengan teliti, wajah Naruto bersinar terang. Pandangan Naruto begitu dalam dan menusuk hatinya sekarang. Pandangan yang penuh rasa yang tidak diketahui oleh Koneko. Kini ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali saat dipandangi Naruto sedekat ini.

Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain membisu dan menatap wajah Naruto begitu lama. Wajah yang sangat tampan dan manis jika dipandang sedekat ini. Entah mengapa sang guru memperlakukannya seperti ini. Wajahnya memanas karena terlalu berdebar-debar.

Keheningan yang dirasakannya begitu lama sejak Naruto memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Pada akhirnya suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Koneko ...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Apa benar kamu mencintaiku?"

Begitulah pertanyaan Naruto. Cukup mengagetkan hati Koneko saat itu juga.

Setelah itu, Koneko mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Kenapa cuma mengangguk? Coba bilang kalau kamu mencintaiku. Kamu bisa, kan?"

Harapan yang sepele terlontarkan dari mulut Naruto. Dia ingin mendengar Koneko langsung mengatakan cintanya padahal ia sudah mendengarkannya sendiri saat Koneko berbicara sendirian tadi. Untuk menyakinkan dirinya saja bahwa Koneko memang mencintainya.

Koneko menghelakan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia merasa kedua tangannya dingin karena saking tegangnya. Ia pun memegang kedua tangannya dan didekapkannya di dadanya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang muncul di hatinya, ia mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"I-Iya, a-aku me-mencintaimu. A-Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-sensei. Bu-Bukan cinta murid untuk gurunya. Ta-Tapi, cinta seorang perempuan untuk laki-laki. A-Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hatimu, sensei. A-Aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu. Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. A-Aku mohon, sensei. Aku mohon."

Bola mata emas Koneko bergoyang-goyang dan penuh dengan cahaya. Sepertinya air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi, akan tumpah keluar. Terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya tetap mengarah pada wajah Naruto.

Sang guru pun menangkap arti kedua mata Koneko itu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap kedua mata Koneko begitu lama. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Naruto yang masih memegang dua pipi Koneko, salah satunya turun untuk memegang dagu Koneko agar terangkat ke atas tepat pada wajahnya. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Koneko. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Dekat dan akhirnya tidak ada jarak di antara wajah mereka lagi.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin berdesir kencang menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Koneko terdiam membeku. Kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, mengalirkan air beningnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya sama sekali ketika sang guru sudah menjadi lengket dengannya. Ia memegang tangan kirinya kuat-kuat yang didekapkan di dadanya. Ia benar-benar syok.

'Naruto-sensei ... Di-Dia ... Dia menciumku. Dia mencium bibirku,' batin Koneko yang sangat kaget. Jantungnya semakin kencang saja. Perlahan-lahan rasa syoknya menghilang. Ia mulai merasa menerimanya dengan penuh perasaan.

Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya menutup. Merasakan cinta sang guru yang tersampaikan lewat ciuman ini. Air matanya terus mengalir deras seiring sang guru masih melakukan itu.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Pada akhirnya sang guru menyudahinya. Wajahnya masih dekat jaraknya dengan wajah Koneko. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Naruto-sensei ...," bisik Koneko pelan.

Naruto menempelkan jarinya di bibir Koneko seraya berbisik lembut.

"Sssst ... Jangan sebut aku sensei lagi. Panggil aku Naruto saja. Kalau perlu panggil aku dengan suffix kun. Apa kamu mengerti, Koneko?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Air matanya berhenti sesaat. Sisa-sisa air matanya dihapus dengan jempol Naruto. Setelah itu, dua pipi Koneko masih dipegangnya dengan erat. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Koneko, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melamarmu. Menjadi istriku sekarang juga. Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"A-Apa? Me-Menikah dengan Naruto-se errr ... Maksudku Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, apa kamu mau menikah denganku? Jawab ya atau tidak. Itu terserah kamu saja," salah satu tangan Naruto mengelus pipi Koneko."Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menikah denganku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Itulah janjiku yang kuucapkan saat kita berjumpa pertama kali. Aku hanya ingin kamu selalu di dekatku. Menjadi istriku, aku rasa itu yang lebih baik. Dengan adanya ikatan pernikahan, kita bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga. Keluarga kecil yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Kini aku ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Aku ingin memiliki kamu sebagai istriku agar aku tidak kesepian lagi dan aku bisa mempunyai teman saat aku tidur. Aku tidak sendirian lagi. Aku sangat menginginkan kamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko tersentak pada saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan "chan." Membuat hatinya begitu berguncang hebat.

Seketika kedua matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Naruto melamarnya secara langsung. Naruto ingin menikah dengannya hari ini. Kalau begitu, harapannya untuk memiliki Naruto seutuhnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan cepat, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis. Rona merah tipis hinggap lagi di dua pipinya.

"Ya ... Jawabanku ya. Aku siap menikah denganmu, Naruto-kun."

Pada akhirnya, sang Uzumaki tertawa. Tertawa lebar ala dua jari.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

Secara langsung, Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakkan kepala Koneko pada dadanya. Koneko yang begitu bahagia, merangkul pinggang Naruto begitu eratnya.

Mereka berpelukan sangat lama. Selama lima menit. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

SET!

Tangan kanan Koneko bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Naruto. Inilah impiannya. Ingin mengelus pipi Naruto. Kenyataan ini, sudah dapat dilakukannya.

Naruto tersenyum saat pipi kirinya dielus oleh tangan Koneko. Bahkan ia memegang tangan Koneko yang mengelus pipi kirinya.

"Koneko-chan ... Kamu mengelus pipiku?"

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas lagi. Memerah. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Tapi, ternyata kenyataan. Aku tidak bermimpi."

Naruto memegang puncak rambut Koneko. Lalu dielusnya dengan pelan.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi, nyata. Sebentar lagi kita bukan guru ataupun murid. Kita akan menikah di kuil yang ada di desa ini. Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato sudah ada di sana, untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan kita. Sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu ke sana. Aku akan ikrarkan janji pernikahan untukmu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang sangat baik dan akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Sebelum kita pergi ke kuil, ada yang ingin aku lakukan ..."

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Koneko terheran-heran. Tangan Naruto yang memegang puncak rambut Koneko, diturunkan untuk memegang dua bahu Koneko. Koneko tersentak dengan apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Wajah Koneko memerah seperti lampu merah.

"Izinkan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi sebelum pernikahan kita dimulai. Setelah itu, kita akan berbulan madu untuk melakukan malam pertama kita."

"A-APA?!"

Wajah Koneko memerah padam karena kaget dengan arah pembicaraan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Bulan madu? Malam pertama?

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdegub kencang sekali. Tubuhnya gemetaran seiring Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Ia ingin menolak Naruto karena kedua tangannya sudah memegang erat kerah baju hitam yang dikenakan Naruto. Tapi, tenaga Naruto lebih kuat daripada tenaganya. Akhirnya ia memang ingin Naruto memeluknya sekali lagi. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Apalagi dia akan menikah dengan Naruto.

Ya, mereka berpelukan lagi. Koneko tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Naruto karena tangan Naruto merangkul pundaknya. Koneko masih memegang dada Naruto yang dibalut dengan rompi baju zirah kayu berwarna jingga. Berpelukan erat dengan penuh perasaan bahagia.

Memang terasa aneh. Menikah secara kilat. Tapi, hal ini harus dilakukan Naruto agar bisa melindungi Koneko dan agar bebas pergi dari desa Hana ini. Sesuatu yang membahayakan akan menimpa Naruto dan Koneko. Seseorang yang jahat tidak mau melepaskan Naruto. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto. Karena itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto keluar dari desa tersebut.

Siapakah dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAAAAAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN UZUMAKI NARUTO SEKARANG JUGA! TOU-SAMA, AKU MOHON!"

Sang kaisar benar-benar syok mendengarnya ketika memberitahukan semua kebenaran ini pada putrinya, Hanamoto Shion. Shion berhadapan dengan Ayahnya di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya menegang karena kesal setelah tahu kalau Naruto menolak menikah dengannya.

Sang kaisar pun memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kerutan banyak sudah hinggap di keningnya. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kata untuk membujuk putrinya yang tetap bersikeras ingin menikah dengan Naruto. Apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Tapi, Shion-hime. Naruto sudah beristri, nak. Dia sudah menikah. Tidak mungkin kamu menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri. Tou-sama tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kamu harus mendengar kata-kata Tou-sama. Jadi ..."

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI! AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA! KALAU TOU-SAMA TIDAK MENGIZINKAN AKU MENIKAH DENGAN UZUMAKI NARUTO ...," ancam Shion tiba-tiba. Ia sudah hampir mendekati jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kedua mata keunguannya basah karena air bening yang melimpah ruah bagaikan air sungai.

Tindakan nekad sang putri mengejutkan sang kaisar. Kaisar sangat panik dan takut kalau Shion benar-benar akan melompat dari kamarnya. Sungguh tindakan yang tidak terduga. Sang putri benar-benar keras kepala dan ingin permintaannya dipenuhi.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, SHION-HIME!"

"KALAU TOU-SAMA INGIN AKU TETAP HIDUP. TOU-SAMA HARUS MENEMUI UZUMAKI NARUTO LAGI. MINTA DIA MENIKAHIKU. TINGGALKAN ISTRINYA. AKULAH YANG BERHAK UNTUK MEMILIKINYA!"

"TAPI, SHION-HIME, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, NAK!"

"AKU AKAN MELOMPAT SEKARANG!"

"JANGAAAAAN!" seru sang kaisar yang sangat panik dan berusaha mengejar Shion yang semakin dekat di jendela kamarnya."Tou-sama akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Jadi, Tou-sama minta menjauhlah dari jendela itu, Shion-hime. Jangan buat Tou-sama panik dan takut seperti ini."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Setelah itu, senyuman terpatri di wajah Shion. Sikapnya melunak bagaikan batu yang diledakkan dengan bom. Ia begitu senang dan mulai berlari menuju Ayahnya. Memeluk Ayahnya dengan eratnya.

GREP!

Shion memeluk pinggang Ayahnya. Ayahnya merangkul pundak Shion. Mereka berpelukan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama. Aku senang sekali."

"Ya, anakku. Demi kebahagiaanmu, Tou-sama akan melakukan apa saja termasuk membujuk kembali Uzumaki Naruto itu. Walaupun dia sudah beristri, dia akan segera meninggalkan istrinya. Dia akan mau menikah denganmu. Tou-sama pastikan dia akan melamarmu dengan segera."

"Itu benarkan, Tou-sama?"

"Benar."

"Aku tunggu janji Tou-sama itu. Tou-sama harus menepati janji Tou-sama itu."

"Pasti, anakku. Pasti."

Rambut pirang pucat Shion dibelai pelan oleh tangan sang kaisar. Shion tersenyum di dalam pelukan sang Ayah. Ia tidak sabar menanti kedatangan pangeran impiannya yaitu Naruto. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya sekarang.

Di tengah kamar yang luas bernuansa keunguan dengan perabotan mewah yang kuno, sang kaisar sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam seakan-akan telah memancarkan aura yang begitu menggelapkan.

'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Selain cara kotor ini, inilah jalan terbaik untuk mengambil hati Naruto. Aku akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk segera mencari tahu siapa istri Naruto itu. Kalau istrinya sudah ditemukan, maka aku ...,' batin sang kaisar yang tersenyum licik.

 **'AKAN MEMBUNUH ISTRINYA ITU SEKARANG JUGA! ITULAH JALAN TERBAIKNYA!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang gadis berambut putih tampak menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Raut wajahnya yang begitu merah. Tubuhnya dibalut sebuah kimono putih khas pengantin perempuan yang disebut Shiromuku. Kimono putih yang didapatkan Konan entah darimana. Namun, yang pasti kimono putih itu sangat cocok di tubuh Koneko. Ia kelihatan semakin menggemaskan saja.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mengenakan pakaian hakama hitam. Kimono khas pengantin laki-laki. Pakaian itu didapatkan oleh Konan juga, entah darimana asalnya. Tapi, sangat cocok buat Naruto. Jadi, dia bisa menikah dengan Koneko pada sore harinya yang begitu cerah di kuil sebelah barat di desa Hana itu.

Dengan disaksikan oleh ketiga rekannya, Naruto dan Koneko berhadapan dengan seorang pendeta baik hati yang tinggal di kuil tersebut. Pendeta yang sudah tua dan bersedia menikahkan Naruto dan Koneko. Walaupun kesannya terburu-buru, bukan berarti ingin sesuatu yang buruk. Hal ini Naruto lakukan atas permintaan hatinya sendiri dan juga bisikan yang disampaikan oleh Sword of Eden. Pedang emas yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, meminta Naruto agar segera menikah dengan Koneko. Sebab Koneko adalah jelmaan dari bakeneko atau nekomata yang bernama Matatabi. Matatabi yang diperkirakan sudah tewas oleh sang dewa Hades.

Dahulunya Matatabi adalah hewan peliharaan sang dewa Hades. Hades membunuh Matatabi karena Matatabi setia pada Apollo. Apollo menjadikan Matatabi sebagai sahabatnya, bukan hewan peliharaannya. Sejak saat itu, Hades marah dan kesal pada Matatabi. Dengan kekuatannya yang begitu besar, Matatabi berhasil dibunuh. Namun, jiwanya belum mati dan terbang ke bumi untuk mencari seseorang yang cocok dijadikan inangnya. Inang kekuatannya. Dia akan bersatu dalam jiwa seseorang itu.

Koneko menjadi pilihan Matatabi. Sejak Koneko di dalam kandungan ibunya, jiwa Matatabi sudah mengalami proses penyatuan yang besar pada jiwa Koneko. Jiwa mereka menyatu. Karena itulah Koneko memiliki kekuatan Matatabi. Hal ini diketahui oleh keluarganya, Koneko pun dilindungi agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Termasuk dari Hades tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto sudah mengetahui rahasia kekuatan Koneko itu dari Sword of Eden. Hanya dialah yang bisa melindungi Koneko. Jangan sampai Hades menyakitinya lagi. Kini di pikiran Naruto sekarang. Siapakah sosok Hades itu sekarang?

Jauh dari pemikiran itu, tentang sosok Hades dikesampingnya dulu. Setelah menghadiri upacara pernikahannya di kuil, Naruto membawa Koneko pergi dari kuil. Dengan menggendong Koneko ala bridal style, Naruto berjalan di puncak bukit. Jauh dari pagoda istana kerajaan Hana. Mereka pun memilih untuk bercengkerama sebentar di bawah pohon Sakura, tepat di tepi tebing bukit.

Ternyata ada hutan Sakura di atas bukit itu. Naruto menurunkan Koneko. Koneko berdiri di samping kiri Naruto. Ia begitu terpukau dengan keindahan hutan Sakura itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berputar sebanyak satu kali. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Wah, tempat yang sangat indah, Naruto-kun!" seru Koneko kagum.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Koneko, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Koneko-chan."

Pandangan Koneko terus mengarah pada pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Hujan Sakura. Sungguh indah dan mempesona.

Mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari bidadari kecilnya ini. Matanya menyipit lembut. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Koneko-chan ... Ada yang aku ingin berikan padamu."

"Apa?"

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Lantas Naruto memasangkan sesuatu di leher Koneko. Koneko membeku sesaat.

"Selesai."

Naruto tersenyum saat berdiri di depan Koneko. Sementara Koneko terpaku sambil memegangi sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya. Sesuatu yang bertali dengan kristal biru berbentuk batangan.

"Ka-Kalung?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Iya, sebuah kalung," Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko."Kalung ini pemberian dari ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang telah merawatku sejak kecil. Kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku. Terus ibu pemilik panti asuhan mengatakan padaku, aku harus memberikan kalung itu pada gadis yang kucintai jika aku sudah menikah dengannya. Aku sudah menikah denganmu, jadi kalung itu kuberikan padamu sebagai tanda pernikahan kita. Kamu sudah menjadi istriku sekarang. Kamu sudah menjadi milikku, Koneko-chan."

Tersentuh hatinya bagaikan kapas putih yang lembut, hati Koneko sangat terharu mendengarnya. Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, dia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang berusia 18 tahun. Walaupun menikah di usia muda, itu tidak akan menghalanginya. Walaupun menikah terburu-buru begitu, itu tidak masalah. Dengan ikatan ini, Koneko akan selalu berada di samping Naruto. Naruto telah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya. Inilah hari pertamanya berhubungan cinta dengan mantan gurunya ini.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Koneko. Ia pun langsung memeluk pinggang suaminya itu.

GREP!

Naruto juga membalas pelukan Koneko. Ia merangkul pundak Koneko. Mereka tersenyum di tengah hujan Sakura yang menerpa mereka.

Inilah awal hubungan mereka. Hubungan pernikahan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Hal ini akan mendekatkan mereka karena bisa menjaga antara satu sama lainnya.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto memegang kedua bahu Koneko. Dia menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Kemana?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata yang bersinar lembut. Koneko tertegun. Ia tahu maksud dari Naruto itu.

Setelah menikah, tentu saja bulan madu. Jadi, ini adalah waktunya malam pertama buat mereka berdua.

DZIIIING!

Wajah Koneko memerah padam saat memikirkannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia gemetaran. Naruto segera mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?" Koneko digendong oleh Naruto ala bridal style. Ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Koneko-chan. Kita akan terbang."

"HAAAAAH? TU-TUNGGU! TU-TUNGGUUUU NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Suara Koneko yang begitu sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu. Bersamaan Naruto melompat ke udara dengan meninggalkan seberkas sinar kuning.

BLIIIITZZZ!

Maka mereka pun pergi kembali ke penginapan. Di sanalah mereka menjalin cinta yang mulai bersemi seperti bunga-bunga Sakura ini. Hari pertama buat pasangan pengantin baru.

Selamat buat kalian, Naruto dan Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh.

Jauh dari bumi sana. Menembus atmosfer yang melewati serangkaian kegelapan fana tanpa gravitasi. Berjarak beberapa tahun cahaya dari bumi, sampai di bulan. Permukaan bulan yang tidak rata. Terdapat batu-batuan, tebing-tebing yang curam dan kasar. Langit yang gelap penuh dengan titik-titik cahaya berkelap-kelip. Di sekitar permukaan wilayah bulan, gravitasi yang kecil dan membuat semua benda melayang-layang termasuk istana berbentuk piramida dengan kilauannya yang begitu mempesona. Istana besar yang mengambang sekitar 100 meter dari permukaan bulan. Entah istana apa itu. Namun, yang pasti istana itu dihuni oleh seseorang.

Jauh ke dalam istana. Istana yang remang-remang dengan ditemani beberapa api obor yang terletak di sepanjang dinding istana. Di suatu ruang yang sangat gelap, singgasana dihuni oleh seseorang. Duduk di sebuah kursi singgasana yang terbuat dari batu bulan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertimpa kegelapan. Dari pakaiannya yang samar-samar, pakaiannya berbentuk seperti pendeta kuil. Berwarna putih dan hitam.

Dia duduk sendirian di tempat itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Sepertinya ia adalah Raja yang memerintah istana ini. Jadi, siapakah dia sebenarnya?

SREK!

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan memancarkan suatu kilauan partikel-partikel energi hitam. Muncul pusaran lubang hitam berjarak dua meter dari tangannya yang terangkat.

GOOOONG!

Dari dalam lubang hitam yang berputar spiral, keluarlah suatu makhluk yang aneh. Makhluk aneh yang mengerikan. Dia pun menghadap sang Raja setelah lubang hitam itu dilenyapkan oleh sang Raja.

Makhluk aneh yang diselimuti kegelapan itu, membungkuk hormat pada sang Raja. Sang Raja menyipitkan kedua matanya yang bersinar kehitaman.

"Hormat untuk Yang Terkuat, Baginda Raja."

Senyuman sinis terpatri di wajah sang Raja.

"Hm ... Tidak usah berbasa-basi begitu. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Melakukan sesuatu apa, Yang Mulia?"

Pria misterius itu menegakkan punggungnya. Ia meletakkan dua tangannya di dua sisi kursi singgasananya. Tatapan matanya menajam.

"Aku ingin kau turun ke bumi untuk mencari sosok keturunan dewa matahari itu dan juga mencari sosok reinkarnasi Matatabi. Kau harus membunuh mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Apa kau mengerti?"

Makhluk itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan aku laksanakan perintah anda, Baginda Raja."

"Sekarang pergilah. Segera lapor padaku, jika kau berhasil membunuh kedua orang itu."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia!"

Setelah itu, makhluk itu menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan pria misterius itu. Di antara kegelapan yang samar-samar, mata yang hitam keperakan itu menyipit tajam. Wajahnya menegang.

"Siapakah kalian berdua? Dewa matahari dan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi yang akan membunuhku kelak di masa depan. Aku harus segera membunuh mereka sebelum mereka yang membunuhku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka yang ingin menghentikan niatku untuk menghancurkan bumi. Lihat saja pembalasanku atas kematian Ayahku! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN BUMI TAK LAMA LAGI!"

Itulah orangnya. Sang penghancur bumi dan ancaman yang paling berbahaya. **Itulah dia, sang dewa kegelapan atau dewa kematian. HADES!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **tobi-KUN: terima kasih buat tobi-kun. Hehehe, cerita ini memang buat single pair aja yaitu naruto x koneko. Sesuai permintaanmu bakal saya buat lebih romancenya. Nggak harem, sesuai yang request fic ini. Kamu lucu juga ya. Salam kenal.**

 **dante the bloodedge: iya, koneko adalah reinkarnasi matatabi. Terima kasih.**

 **UzuNami Tara 217: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih. Ini udah next.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 8 update nih!**

 **Gimana? Inilah kemunculan hades. Diketahui, Koneko adalah reinkarnasi matatabi. Matatabi yang merupakan hewan peliharaan sang hades. Matatabi yang setia pada apollo, pada akhirnya dibunuh oleh hades. Jiwa Matatabi masuk ke dalam tubuh Koneko pada saat Koneko masih di dalam kandungan ibunya. Jadi, setelah itu Koneko mendapatkan kekuatan matatabi karena jiwa matatabi menyatu dalam jiwanya. Pada akhirnya koneko bertemu dengan Naruto. Koneko merasa seperti mengenal Naruto begitu lama karena merasakan kekuatan sang dewa matahari yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Naruto. Jadi, Naruto adalah ...?**

 **Untuk lebih jelasnya, ikuti terus ceritanya. Hal ini akan membuat misteri bakal terungkap sepenuhnya jika Naruto dan dkk tiba di desa Konoha nantinya.**

 **Sekarang Naruto dan Koneko sudah menikah. Hal ini sudah disetujui oleh Bima, jadi pasangan utama cerita ini dijadikan suami istri sekarang. Bulan madu mereka bakal banyak yang mengganggu, sehingga mereka tidak sempat untuk menikmati hari-hari yang santai selama bulan madunya. Hehehe ...**

 **Karena jalan ceritanya menjadi kayak gitu, jadi cerita ini dinaikkan ratingnya ke rating M.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 13 Januari 2016**

 **PLEASE REVIEW DONG!**


	9. Koneko mati

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Itulah orangnya. Sang penghancur bumi dan ancaman yang paling berbahaya. Itulah dia, sang dewa kegelapan atau dewa kematian. HADES!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi.

Seperti mimpi saja rasanya semalam itu. Kini perasaan cinta itu semakin bersemi saja karena mereka telah bersatu dalam ikatan suci. Naruto dan Koneko membentuk sebuah keluarga secara mendadak. Sungguh tak terduga. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

Malam yang indah. Malam yang pertama buat pengantin baru itu. Malam bintang-bintang yang mengisi segala rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Indahnya dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Terasa begitu panjang saat malam itu berlangsung. Sampai sekarang pun mereka rasakan berdua.

Pagi hari yang cerah, sudah cukup jauh dari desa Hana itu. Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan desa itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Semua ini berdasarkan permintaan Naruto sendiri yang bertindak dalam kelompok Akatsuki itu.

Sekarang mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang lebar di tengah hutan yang berdaun kecil dan lebat. Atas petunjuk dari Yahiko, mereka akan segera pergi menuju desa Konoha. Di mana Jiraiya menunggu mereka.

Untuk mencapai desa Konoha, ada dua desa yang dilalui tak jauh dari desa Hana. Lalu harus melewati hutan ilusi yang sangat luas. Itulah jalur tercepat untuk bisa sampai di desa Konoha.

Selama dalam perjalanan, mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Posisi mereka saat berjalan dimulai dari Naruto dan Koneko yang berjalan di depan. Sedangkan Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato berjalan di belakang pasangan pengantin baru itu. Mereka sungguh senang melihat hubungan Naruto dan Koneko yang sangat lengket.

Betapa tidak, mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari bidadari yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua matanya melembut. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Hari ini, ia memakai kimono hitam berlengan panjang dan diikat pada bagian pinggangnya dengan sabuk kain berwarna biru. Dilapisi dengan jubah berwarna jingga tanpa rompi zirah kayunya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan jari terbuka. Bawahannya berupa celana hitam seperti bentuk celana olahraga dengan dilapisi armor zirah kayu berdesain klasik pada kedua kakinya. Sendal bertali hitam yang terbuat dari anyaman kayu membungkus kakinya. Untuk melengkapi penampilannya yang begitu gagah sebagai swordman, kepalanya sudah diikat dengan kain hitam.

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri memakai kimono terusan berwarna merah muda sebatas setengah paha dengan corak jejak kaki kucing warna biru dan berlengan panjang. Di bawah dadanya diikat dengan sabuk kain berwarna hitam yang dibentuk seperti pita besar di belakangnya. Di pinggang kanannya, terpasang sebuah tas kecil. Di punggungnya, terdapat pedang kusanagi yang terpasang di tali yang menyilang di bahu kirinya. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos kaki hitam di atas lutut. Sepatu kain berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya. Penampilannya pun dipermanis dengan klip hitam bentuk kucing di sisi rambutnya yang berwarna putih.

Begitulah penampilan Naruto dan Koneko hari ini. Hari pertama mereka sebagai suami dan istri.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah. Senyuman manis tidak pernah hilang di wajahnya. Ia masih mengingat masa malam pertama kemarin. Bulan madunya sebagai pengantin baru. Ia begitu senang dan bahagia karena Koneko memberikan sebuah cinta yang begitu indah. Koneko tidak bertindak kasar pada Naruto saat Naruto mendekatinya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Koneko bakal menampar Naruto ketika Naruto tidak sengaja berdekatan dengannya. Itu sebelum mereka menikah, masih berstatus guru dan murid.

Tapi, sekarang status mereka adalah menikah. Mereka adalah suami dan istri. Mereka sudah melakukan malam pertama itu. Sangat menimbulkan kesan yang begitu mendalam bagi keduanya. Sampai sekarang masih dirasakannya. Mereka tidak mau berjauhan.

Koneko menyadari dirinya diperhatikan sedari tadi oleh Naruto. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koneko heran.

Naruto tersentak. Menghentikan senyumannya dan melipat tangannya lalu disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Pandangannya pun dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto enteng. Ia pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian agar Koneko tidak menyadari dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Muncul suara Yahiko yang berisik, bermaksud mengacaukan dan menggoda pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"EHEM!" Yahiko berdehem keras."Sepertinya Naruto menginginkan malam pertama itu terjadi lagi. Tapi, tidak bisa karena kita dalam perjalanan. Tidak mungkin melakukan itu di tengah hutan seperti ini, kan? Aku sudah tahu dari gelagat dan cara pandangmu itu, Naruto!"

Yahiko, si pria berambut orange berpakaian atasan kimono berwarna orange dengan celana hakama hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal jepit anyaman kayu. Di pinggang kirinya terpasang pedang berwarna orange.

Karena perkataan Yahiko barusan, sukses membuat wajah Naruto dan Koneko memerah bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang dengan sikap yang malu-malu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah Yahiko. Ia berwajah sewot sekali.

"DIAM KAU, YAHIKO! JANGAN MENGGODAKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Tapi, itu benarkan?"

"BERISIK! AKU MALU, TAHU!"

"Hahaha, kau tahu juga dengan rasa malu, Naruto!"

"HUH, DASAR YAHIKO MENYEBALKAN!"

Naruto hendak memberi Yahiko pelajaran. Namun, niatnya batal karena Konan sudah mendahuluinya.

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Yahiko sukses dijitak dengan kepalan keras dari Konan. Konan menggeram kesal.

"DASAR, YAHIKO! PIKIRANMU MESUM TERUS!"

"Ma-Maaf, Konan," sahut Yahiko mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit."Tapi, aku tidak berpikiran mesum kok. Itu memang benar, kan? Misalnya nanti kita menikah. Kita akan melakukannya jugakan, Konan?"

Yahiko tertawa menyengir dengan wajah yang merona merah. Tentu saja membuat Konan naik pitam mendengarnya. Seketika kepalan tangan Konan memperlihatkan urat-urat kemarahannya yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"HUUUH! DASAR, YAHIKO NO BAKA! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU. RASAKAN INI. HIAAAAT!"

"WUAAAAH, MAAAF, KONAAAAAAN!"

BUAAAAAAAAK! BRAAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, tempat itu menjadi sasana pertandingan tinju yang mengguncang sampai ke langit tujuh sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discla** **imer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Kamis, 14 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul "Tetap Dalam Jiwa" by Isyana sarasvati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Koneko mati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang tengah hari, mereka memilih beristirahat sejenak. Mereka beristirahat di dekat bagian hutan yang terbuka tanpa banyaknya semak belukar. Di bawah pohon yang rindang dan besar serta akar yang menonjol keluar di permukaan tanah. Mereka duduk di atas akar pohon yang begitu besar dan kuat. Mereka memilih makan siang bersama saat matahari mulai tinggi tepat di atas kepala mereka. Mereka makan dengan makanan yang diberikan oleh pemilik penginapan di mana mereka menginap di desa Hana itu, pemilik penginapan yang bernama Kanon.

Setelah makan siang, mereka pun berpencar untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Seperti Nagato, dia memilih pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari sesuatu. Konan dan Yahiko pergi mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang tersedia di dalam hutan. Lalu Naruto dan Koneko juga pergi untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di tengah hutan itu.

Hutan yang terbuka dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon berdaun kecil dan lebat. Angin tidak bertiup. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang membentuk sekawanan domba di langit. Tampak burung-burung beterbangan dari pohon ke pohon satunya. Menemani kebersamaan Naruto dan Koneko sekarang.

Di atas rerumputan hijau yang bermekaran, kaki mereka terus melangkah dengan pelan. Jarak mereka sekitar satu meter. Mereka malu-malu begitu padahal mereka sudah menikah.

Mereka asyik memperhatikan keadaan hutan itu. Pandangan mereka begitu antusias dengan suasana hutan yang begitu hening dan menyejukkan hati. Mereka terdiam sejak pergi dari pusat perkumpulan mereka saat makan siang bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Diam membisu, seribu bahasa begitu.

Merasa bosan dan diam tak berujung seperti ini, Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat ini. Sambil berjalan pelan, tatapan mata biru Naruto menyudut ke arah istrinya.

"Koneko-chan."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Koneko penasaran.

Naruto menatap Koneko dengan intens. Koneko juga begitu.

"Apa kamu senang menikah denganku, Koneko-chan?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkan. Cukup membuat kedua mata Koneko membulat. Lalu ia berwajah seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sangat senang sudah menjadi istrimu sekarang. Meskipun itu terburu-buru, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku merasa aneh. Aku bahagia karena sudah menjadi bagian dari hatimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis merekah di wajahnya.

Lantas ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Koneko. Diraihnya tangan kanan Koneko, diciumnya punggung tangan kanan Koneko dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Koneko membeku. Jantungnya memompa dengan keras karena menyaksikan aksi romantis yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

'Naruto-kun ... Dia mulai lagi,' batin Koneko yang mulai merasa wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah. Ia teringat dengan kejadian di malam pertama itu. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini.

Setelah itu, Naruto melanjutkan mencium kening Koneko. Koneko menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Apalagi ia akan menduga suatu hal yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah mencium keningnya.

Tentu saja setelah itu, ia merasa bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan manis. Apalagi ia merasa juga dagunya dipegang erat dengan tangan Naruto. Lalu pinggangnya juga dibelit oleh tangan Naruto yang kekar. Sehingga Koneko menjinjitkan kakinya sedikit karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya mendekap pada tubuh Naruto.

Suaminya sedang menciumnya. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama. Kedua tangan Koneko tetap berada di samping tubuhnya. Dia tidak berani membuka matanya sampai bibirnya tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Bibirnya yang merah seperti warna cherry, bergumam pelan,"Naruto-kun, a-apa sudah sele ..."

Belum selesai rupanya, perkataan Koneko belum sempat dilanjutkan. Bibirnya pun dibekap lagi oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Kali ini lebih kuat.

Daun-daun kering jatuh dari pohonnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang berjatuhan. Menimpa dua insan yang sedang kasmaran.

Sudah cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, mereka pun menghentikan semua itu.

Perasaan yang berdebar-debar, wajah mereka yang memerah. Mereka berpelukan sambil menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Koneko sudah membuka matanya lagi setelah Naruto sudah selesai menciumnya.

"Maaf," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku ketika berada di dekatmu. Kamu seperti kucing yang sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya aku ingin di dekatmu setiap saat seperti ini."

Koneko menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegang dada Naruto. Naruto merangkul pundak Koneko dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf begitu, Naruto-kun. Kamu berhak melakukannya karena kamu adalah suamiku. Kita sudah menikah. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Tapi ..."

"Tapi, apa ...?"

Koneko terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kamu pasti kecewa karena aku tidak sesempurna dengan gadis lain. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Kamu pasti sudah tahu."

Naruto tertegun. Giliran dia yang diam. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Kamu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Pasti kamu akan semakin besar. Yang paling sekarang ini, kita nikmati apa yang sudah ada. Aku bahagia karena sudah memiliki istri yang baik sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ataupun melepaskanmu. Kamulah keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang, Koneko-chan. Jangan pernah hilang dari hidupku."

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Ia memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Hm, aku tidak pernah hilang darimu, Naruto-kun."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Setibanya di desa Konoha, kita akan melanjutkan bulan madu ini. Kita hanya melakukannya sekali saja di desa Hana. Aku ingin kita cepat-cepat mempunyai anak."

"A-Apa? A-Anak?"

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lantas Koneko menolak Naruto dengan keras sehingga Naruto terdorong ke belakang.

BETS!

Untung, Naruto tidak jatuh saat Koneko menolaknya. Ia mampu menyeimbangkan badannya dengan cepat. Ia cukup kaget dengan tindakan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, kamu menolakku?"

"Ha-Habisnya kamu mengatakan hal yang terlalu jauh. Me-Mempunyai anak itu ... I-Itu sangat mengagetkan aku, tahu."

Koneko mengembangkan dua pipinya. Wajahnya memerah padam saking kesalnya. Naruto malah menyengir lebar.

"Hei, itu memang benar, kan? Setelah kita menikah, tentu saja kita harus mempunyai anak, kan?"

"Ta-Tapi, hubungan kita baru saja dimulai. A-Aku ..."

"Jadi, kamu tidak senang menikah denganku?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Aku senang kok, Naruto-kun. Hanya saja itu sangat membuatku berdebar-debar. Mempunyai anak, itu terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku juga ingin mempunyai anak. Hanya saja aku ..."

Koneko menghentikan perkataannya sebentar. Ditatapnya Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis. Wajah Koneko memerah lagi. Lantas ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata sekarang karena melihat senyuman suaminya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuasa menerima semua pesona Naruto yang begitu memikat. Sungguh membuat dirinya membeku.

Lalu ia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Naruto. Naruto sudah berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Aku mengerti. Pasti kamu belum siap untuk mempunyai anak sekarang. Aku tahu umurmu masih muda, Koneko-chan. Tapi, kamu sudah memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar untukku. Untuk soal anak itu, tidak usah dipikirkan dulu. Aku cuma bercanda saja kok. Hehehe ..."

Koneko melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tertawa lebar ala tiga jari.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum kecil. Ia pun memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto juga membalas pelukan Koneko.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Tunggu saja, Naruto-kun. Jika kami-sama mengizinkan, kita pasti akan mempunyai seorang anak. Walaupun itu candaan. Tapi, suatu hari nanti aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan memberikan anak buatmu. Tunggu saat itu tiba. Kita nikmati kebersamaan ini hanya berdua saja. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang paling baik untukmu. Aku akan siap memberikan semuanya untukmu."

Tangan Naruto membelai rambut Koneko yang begitu lembut dan harum seperti bunga melati. Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tunggu saat itu tiba. Aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Koneko tersenyum. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Naruto. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Ia ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto yang begitu membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di dekat Naruto.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama 10 menit. Angin tidak bertiup. Suasana yang hening berubah menjadi tidak biasa sekarang.

JREEENG!

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang yang datang dari arah semak-semak. Orang-orang berpakaian zirah perang kerajaan berwarna hitam. Mereka mengepung Naruto dan Koneko sekarang.

Naruto sudah mengetahui pergerakan mereka sedari tadi saat pergi dari desa Hana itu. Ia tidak kaget lagi saat orang-orang kerajaan Hana ini telah berhasil mengejarnya sampai di sini. Kini kedua mata birunya menajam. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Koneko dengan erat. Bahkan Koneko juga menyadari kedatangan orang-orang itu. Dia sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Si-Siapa mereka, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang melonggarkan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah yang datar,"Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit dari kerajaan Hana itu."

"Kenapa mereka mengepung kita seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," mata Naruto terus menajam ke arah orang-orang yang sedang mengacungkan senjata masing-masing."Yang paling penting, kamu harus tetap berada di dekatku. Jangan menjauh sedikitpun dariku. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti."

Pada akhirnya, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka memperhatikan setiap wajah asing yang kini memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Tatapannya semakin menajam saja.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MENGEPUNG KAMI SEPERTI INI? SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN, HAH?" bentak Naruto secara langsung. Ia sangat geram jika harus bertemu dengan orang-orang kerajaan Hana di sini. Padahal dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun terhadap orang-orang di desa tersebut. Tapi, mengapa?

Para prajurit kerajaan Hana tetap bersikukuh mengacungkan pedang katana-nya ke arah Naruto dan Koneko. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Posisi mereka tetap siaga di tempat mereka berpijak.

Naruto dan Koneko memperhatikan mereka dengan teliti. Mereka juga waspada jika para prajurit ini menyerang mereka.

Hening sebentar.

Mereka belum ada yang menyerang. Mereka saling waspada antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga muncul di antara para prajurit itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang aquamarine bergelombang dan bermata merah muda. Ia berpakaian zirah kayu khas samurai berwarna biru langit. Di pinggang kanannya, terpasang sarung pedang katana yang sangat panjang. Umur sekitar 17 tahun.

Naruto dan Koneko kaget dengan kedatangan orang asing yang berpakaian berbeda dari para prajurit itu. Lantas tatapan Naruto menajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang serius.

Gadis itu bermuka datar. Tangan kanannya memegang sarung pedangnya dengan erat. Kedua matanya menyipit.

"Perkenalkan namaku Miyuwa Ran. Aku adalah panglima kerajaan Hana," jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Ran."Aku datang ke sini untuk membawamu kembali ke desa Hana. Sang Kaisar dan Shion-hime sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto dan Koneko tersentak. Mereka saling pandang lalu memandang Ran lagi.

"Atas dasar apa kalian membawaku ke desa Hana lagi? Aku tidak mempunyai urusan apapun lagi di sana. Aku hanya datang untuk beristirahat di sana. Bukan mencari masalah. Katakan pada Kaisar dan Shion-hime, aku tidak bisa mengikuti kalian. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Ran terperanjat mendengarnya. Kedua mata matanya melotot karena perkataan Naruto yang begitu berani. Ia pun menguasai dirinya agar bersikap setenang mungkin.

Ternyata sangat sulit untuk membujuk Naruto kembali ke desa Hana. Tapi, siasat sang Kaisar sudah berjalan sesuai harapan. Dengan begitu, Naruto pasti mau mengikuti mereka tanpa perlawanan ke desa Hana meskipun cara ini sangat menyakitkan. Hal ini demi kebahagiaan sang putri. Kaisar telah mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya yang sudah lama disembunyikannya.

Sekarang sisi gelap itu menampakkan wujudnya, tanpa diketahui Shion. Kaisar menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk melakukan cara kotor yaitu harus menyudutkan Naruto pada keputusan yang sulit. Rencana ini sudah berhasil dilaksanakan. Tinggal membawa Naruto ke desa Hana itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ran pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bersedia ikut kami ke desa Hana. Kalau tidak, ketiga temanmu itu akan kami bunuh secepatnya sekarang!"

Naruto dan Koneko kaget mendengarnya.

"A-APA?! KETIGA TEMAN KAMI?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya sambil bersuara keras."APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?"

Ran menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia berwajah serius.

"Teman kelompok kalian yaitu Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato. Mereka bertiga sudah kami tangkap dan langsung dibawa ke desa Hana. Mereka akan segera kami jadikan makanan untuk monster peliharaan sang Kaisar, jika kau menolak ikut dengan kami. Pikirkan itu, Uzumaki-san."

Sungguh berita yang mengejutkan di telinga Naruto dan Koneko sekarang. Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato ditangkap? Yang benar saja. Tiga samurai berpedang elemen alam itu bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang kerajaan ini? Itu tidak mungkin. Otak Naruto mampat setelah memikirkannya.

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran karena menahan emosi yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Koneko merasakannya juga karena tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan Naruto. Salah satu tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Gigi-giginya gemeretak menahan amarah yang memuncak. Kedua matanya sudah melotot habis. Wajahnya menegang dan mengeras.

"Kalian ... KALIAN SANGAT MEMUAKKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN! KALIAN SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!"

BWOOOOSH!

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Naruto menguarkan cahaya kuning keemasan. Kedua pupil matanya berwarna kuning dan berbentuk vertikal. Sesuatu yang berwujud menguasai dirinya. Kekuatan Sword of Eden, sang pedang emas menguarkan energinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Mengendalikan tubuh Naruto secara penuh tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Sosok yang lain merasuk dalam jiwa Naruto. Naruto berubah menjadi orang lain.

Cahaya kuning emas sangat menyilaukan mata semua orang di sana. Termasuk Koneko. Naruto tidak menggenggam tangan Koneko lagi. Kini Naruto sudah bergerak secepat kilat ke arah orang-orang kerajaan Hana itu.

Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Tangan kanannya yang berapi bergerak secara horizontal. Menciptakan tebasan kobaran api yang berbentuk horizontal.

BWOOOOSH!

Kobaran api horizontal mengenai sebagian prajurit yang berada di dekat Ran. Ran pun nyaris terkena kobaran api yang bergerak tanpa putus. Ran memilih melompat salto ke belakang sambil menyabet pedang katana-nya dari sarungnya. Ia kaget dengan penyerangan tanpa diduganya sama sekali.

BETS! HUP!

Ran mendarat beberapa meter dari pusat pertarungan. Ia melihat Naruto terus bergerak secepat kilat membabi buta dengan serangan tinju dan tendangan berapinya tanpa menyentuh lawannya. Ia menerjang sambil menembakkan serangan api yang didapatkan dari cahaya kuning emas tubuhnya itu. Sekali serangan api dilayangkan, para prajurit pun tumbang dan mengalami tubuh yang gosong. Walaupun mencoba melawan dengan pedang katana biasa, hal tersebut tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Naruto sedikitpun. Satu persatu para prajurit habis dibantainya dalam hitungan menit.

Koneko sendiri terpaku menyaksikan suaminya yang berwujud manusia bercahaya kuning emas. Persis saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari serangan hantu Karin di desa Uzu itu. Naruto memang adalah ksatria bercahaya kuning emas yang dimaksud oleh ketiga rekannya. Itu memang benar.

'Kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tubuh yang dipenuhi cahaya seperti emas. Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto itu?' batin Ran yang ternganga melihat aksi pertarungan Naruto.'Sesuai dugaan sang Kaisar memang benar. Kalau Naruto bukan pendekar yang biasa, berarti melawannya dengan kekuatan pedang samurai biasa seperti ini, tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Apa boleh buat, aku harus memanggil bantuan.'

Tangan kanan Ran yang memegang pedang katana-nya, diayunkan membentuk lingkaran di udara. Lingkaran itu berkobar di sepanjang tepinya dan memunculkan pola pusaran hitam di tengahnya. Dari pola pusaran hitam itu, muncul seekor monster berbentuk burung berwarna merah yaitu sejenis phoenix. Burung yang sangat cantik dan bermata aquamarine. Tinggi sekitar 2 meter. Namanya Rin. Monster yang dipanggil melalui kekuatan dimensi kegelapan.

Burung itu bersuara nyaring saat keluar dari lubang dimensi itu. Lalu Ran memerintahkan sesuatu pada burung itu.

"RIN, SERANG GADIS BERAMBUT PUTIH ITU! seru Ran mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Koneko.

Burung itu bersuara nyaring, menjawab perintah sang majikan. Tatapan matanya menajam ke arah Koneko yang sedang lengah.

WHUUUUSH!

Burung phoenix itu terbang secepat kilat tanpa terlihat. Ia langsung membuka paruhnya untuk mengeluarkan serangan semburan apinya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai melumpuhkan semua prajurit. Dia langsung menyadari serangan burung itu. Matanya pun bergerak cepat dan tubuhnya melesat ke arah Koneko.

BWOOOSH!

Serangan semburan api melayang dari mulut burung itu, cepat meluncur ke arah Koneko. Koneko tersentak karena serangan api itu hampir mendekati dirinya.

SYAAAT!

Muncul Naruto di depan Koneko, menahan serangan api itu dengan pelindung cakram emas kuningnya yang didapatkan dari tangannya. Terjadilah benturan ledakan yang cukup besar.

DHUAAAR!

Akibat serangan api dengan elemen api, menimbulkan arus energi negatif. Sehingga Naruto dan Koneko terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter karena daya benturan ledakan yang begitu kuat. Daya gravitasi besar menolak Naruto dan Koneko. Sedangkan burung phoniex itu mampu menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut terlempar.

BRAAAAK!

Naruto dan Koneko terjatuh di tanah dengan keras. Koneko merasa kesakitan. Dia terjatuh di samping Naruto.

Karena ledakan besar tadi, menimbulkan asap putih yang cukup banyak. Pemandangan pun terhalangi oleh asap putih tersebut.

"Aduh," Koneko merasa kesakitan. Dia terjatuh dalam keadaan miring ke kiri. Sedangkan Naruto terjatuh dalam keadaan terlentang.

Asap menghilang. Samar-samar pandangan mata Koneko menjadi silau. Dari arah atas, muncul sebuah api yang meluncur seperti komet ke arahnya dan Naruto.

Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya lagi. Segera saja ia mulai menyabet pedang kusanaginya.

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke atas. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengeluarkan serangan oodama rasengan berupa serangan bola biru raksasa. Lalu ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya untuk meluncur ke atas bermaksud menghentikan serangan api berbentuk komet itu.

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto terbang ke atas secepat kilat. Ternyata serangan api seperti komet itu adalah burung phoenix yang bertubuh mengeluarkan kobaran api. Ia menabrakkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghantam musuh di bawahnya sekarang.

Dua lawan saling menyerang di udara. Sebaliknya di tanah, Koneko beradu pedang dengan pedang Ran sekarang.

TRAAANG!

Dua gadis itu saling menyerang. Ran yang berprofesi sebagai samurai profesional sekaligus panglima pertahanan kerajaan Hana itu, mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kiri bawah bermaksud menghunuskan pedang ke arah perut kanan Koneko. Koneko menahan serangan pedang Ran dengan posisi ujung pedang menghadap ke bawah. Lalu ia menolak dengan keras pedang Ran sehingga Ran terseret beberapa langkah. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Koneko untuk melakukan gerakan tendangan memutar sehingga mengenai pipi kiri Ran.

DUAAAK!

Pipi Ran sukses terkena tendangan dari Koneko. Ran pun jatuh terkapar di tanah.

BRUUUK!

Setelah itu, Koneko mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ran yang terkapar. Ran kaget dan menahan serangan pedang Koneko dengan pedangnya.

Terjadilah aksi tahan pedang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka mencoba saling menyerang.

Sementara itu, pertempuran di udara cukup sengit. Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan cahaya akibat benturan kekuatan elemen api dan elemen angin.

DHUUUUAAAAR!

Ledakan menimbulkan asap hitam di udara. Burung phoenix terjatuh di tanah dan menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil.

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Tubuhnya masih menguarkan cahaya kuning emas. Dia tampak terengah-engah sedikit.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari burung phoenix yang sudah diduga mati karena tubuh burung phoenix itu malah terbakar dengan sendirinya sampai menjadi abu.

BWOOOSH!

Tanpa diduga, dari abu dan api yang berkobar, muncul burung phoenix yang baru saja lahir. Burung berbulu merah itu membesar dengan cepat sampai berukuran dua meter. Membentangkan dua sayapnya dengan cepat dan terbang meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyadari gerakan burung phoenix itu. Ia pun bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.

BWOOOOSH!

Tubuh burung menguarkan kobaran api yang membentuk seperti komet. Sepertinya ia hendak menyeruduk Naruto lagi.

BLIIITZ!

Mendadak burung itu menghilang setelah berjarak satu meter dari Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Kemana dia pergi?' batin suara hati Naruto yang sangat berbeda. Bukan suara Naruto asli.

Membuat Naruto kebingungan. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Matanya tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar.

BLIIITZ!

Tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api datang dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

'Di belakang!'

Tangan Naruto mengepal. Dia mulai mengeluarkan serangan kekuatan lagi.

Tapi, gerakan burung itu sangat cepat sekali. Ia menyeruduk ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak sempat menghindarinya. Tubuhnya pun berhasil diseruduk oleh serangan burung itu bagaikan komet yang meluncur.

DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH!

DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH! DASH!

Serangan datang bukan satu kali. Tapi, dari depan, kanan, kiri, belakang, atas dan darimana saja sehingga tubuh Naruto tertebas bagaikan ditusuk oleh pisau yang panas. Membuat Naruto tidak sempat melawan. Dia terus-terusan diserang secara membabi buta.

Melihat Naruto diserang beruntun seperti itu, membuat konsentrasi Koneko pecah saat beradu pedang dengan Ran yang masih terbaring di tanah. Perhatian Koneko tertuju pada Naruto yang terus diserang. Kepanikan dan rasa takut menguasai hati Koneko. Wajahnya memucat pasi. Ia pun berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Ran. Ia langsung menolak pedang Koneko yang mulai melemah. Sehingga pedang Kusanagi milik Koneko terlepas dari tangan Koneko, lalu terlempar ke atas dan jatuh ke tanah dengan cepat. Koneko menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ran yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Ran memegang gagang pedangnya dengan erat. Kemudian menusukkan pedang itu tepat ke arah dada kiri Koneko.

CRAAAAASH!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Pedang katana Ran menembus jantung Koneko sampai menyembul keluar dari dalam punggung Koneko. Darah merah pun merembes dari luka tusukan pedang itu.

Wajah Koneko syok seketika. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Ia membeku melihat wajah dan tubuh Ran yang sudah ditempeli sisa-sisa darahnya. Ran tersenyum simpul karena sudah berhasil membunuh Koneko atas perintah sang Kaisar.

Lantas Ran menarik kembali pedang katana-nya dari dada kiri Koneko bersamaan Koneko tumbang ke belakang dengan cepat.

BRUUUK!

Gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah. Kedua matanya mulai meredup dan menyipit sayu. Wajahnya pucat. Dada kirinya sudah bolong dan sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah merah kehitaman. Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata Koneko perlahan-lahan menutup seiring mengucapkan satu kalimat saja.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

Pada akhirnya, kedua mata Koneko benar-benar tertutup sempurna. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Tidak bergerak lagi. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang terus-terusan ditebas oleh burung phoenix itu. Tubuhnya mulai melemah dan cahaya emas yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan sayatan-sayatan kecil yang tercetak di sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah koyak-koyak. Hanya saja yang anehnya, jubah jingga yang dikenakan Naruto tetap utuh seperti biasa. Pada akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya saat menerima tebasan seruduk yang sangat kuat. Serangan yang terakhir.

DAAAAAASH!

Naruto pun tumbang ke depan. Terkapar dalam keadaan terbaring tengkurap di tanah. Dia pingsan. Tubuhnya lemas dan sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

Itulah efek dari perubahan dalam wujud dewa matahari. Jika mencapai mode bercahaya kuning emas seperti itu, maka membuat tubuh Naruto melemah dan akhirnya pingsan. Akibat elemen api yang sangat besar, belum diterima sepenuhnya dengan energi kekuatan Naruto. Itulah kenyataannya.

Seseorang telah merasuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan menggunakan tubuh Naruto agar bisa melawan burung phoenix itu karena Naruto belum mencapai mode tubuh bersinar kuning emas seperti ini. Tahap dasar dari jurus yang dikuasai Naruto sekarang adalah elemen angin. Meskipun dia telah menerima kekuatan dari sang Kami-sama, tapi dia harus mempelajari kekuatan itu secara satu persatu. Hal tersebut dipelajari oleh Naruto nanti. Dia akan diajari oleh seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya. Jadi, siapakah seseorang yang akan mengajari Naruto nantinya?

Sekarang Naruto tidak sadarkan diri karena pingsan. Sedangkan Koneko sudah tewas karena ditusuk oleh pedang Ran. Keduanya kalah dalam pertempuran yang berlangsung cukup lama. Dua musuh yang menang, menyaksikan mereka kalah dengan perasaan yang senang.

Ran memasukkan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ke sarung pedangnya lagi. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil menatap mayat Koneko yang terbujur kaku. Lantas ia berseru memanggil burung phoenix itu.

"RIN, BAWA PRIA BERAMBUT KUNING ITU KE ISTANA KERAJAAN HANA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Burung itu bersuara nyaring, menjawab "ya" pada majikannya. Dengan paruhnya, ia menjepit tubuh Naruto. Lalu langsung terbang ke langit dengan cepat ke arah desa Hana. Dia akan membawa Naruto ke istana kerajaan Hana, di mana sang Kaisar dan Shion telah menunggu Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Gadis berambut aquamarine itu, menatap kepergian burung phoenix yang membawa Naruto, sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Ia berwajah datar dan menatap ke arah Koneko sebentar.

Seketika pandangannya suram begitu, melihat Koneko yang sudah tak bernyawa. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Maaf ...," kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka keluar dari mulutnya."Atas perintah sang Baginda Kaisar, terpaksa aku membunuhmu, istrinya Uzumaki-san. Hal ini kulakukan demi kebahagiaan Shion-hime. Dia ingin menikah dengan suamimu. Jadi, dengan menyingkirkanmu, cara itulah yang terbaik. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ran pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Koneko dan para prajurit yang sudah terkapar mati di sana. Suasana pun berubah menjadi berkabung dan hening.

Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Koneko mati begitu saja. Dia ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama Naruto dan ikut membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Hades. Jadi, mengapa? Mengapa jadi begini?

Sungguh tidak terduga. Sungguh mengejutkan. Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Koneko hidup atau mati? Bagaimana reaksi Naruto mengetahui Koneko sudah mati? Pasti bakal terjadi peristiwa yang sangat besar nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **julianto merry: shion nanti tetap nuntut nikah sama Naruto. Naruto gak dibunuh. Cuma koneko aja yang dibunuh kok.**

 **nawawim451: tengok dulu ya. Rasanya nggak mau buat lemon. Ini aja udah cukup. Saya memang rencana buat yahiko sama konan iri melihat kemesraan Naruto dan koneko. Oh, yahiko sama konan saling suka. Yahiko terang-terangan suka sama konan. Tapi, konan gengsi dan nggak mau nunjukin perasaannya pada yahiko. Hehehe ... Hubungan mereka belum jelas. Entah teman, saudara, atau pacar. Ngegantung gitu.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **UzuNami Tara 217: oke, lanjut kok. Rencananya nanti naruto dan shion jadi nikah setelah koneko mati. Tapi, akhirnya gak jadi juga nikah kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 9 update!**

 **Miyuwa Ran adalah oc saya. Didapatkan dengan tiba-tiba.**

 **Koneko mati? Yang benar saja?! Apa kamu setuju Koneko mati begitu saja nggak? Mau tahu jawabannya, nantikan di chapter 10.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Salam**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 16 Januari 2016**

 **Berikan review-mu ya!**


	10. Ternyata mimpi buruk

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Sabtu, 6 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Ternyata mimpi buruk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KONEKO!"

Suara teriakan keras seseorang menggelegar dan menggema dari sudut sebuah kamar. Suara ketakutan yang berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia tersentak bangun karena mendapatkan suatu mimpi yang buruk. Mimpi buruk tentang Koneko yang mati dibunuh oleh pengawal kerajaan Hana.

Mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Membuat laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Naruto, merasa was-was dan berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kedua mata biru yang melotot. Napasnya yang sangat tersengal-sengal. Ia terduduk begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Selimut tebal membungkus dirinya sampai sebatas perut. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam seperti celana olahraga. Dia begitu ketakutan. Sangat takut karena mimpi buruk itu.

"Ko-Koneko-chan ... Tidak ... Istriku ... Tidak akan mati karena dibunuh. Ini hanya mimpi. A-Aku harus tenang. Jangan panik. Itu tidak nyata," gumam Naruto berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah sampingnya, di mana Koneko tertidur di sampingnya.

Tapi, kedua matanya membulat saking kagetnya ketika mendapati Koneko tidak ada di sampingnya. Sehingga membuat kepanikan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun kalang kabut.

"Ko-Koneko-chan, dia tidak ada di sampingku. Jadi, kemana dia pergi? WAAAAAH, GAWAAAAAAT! KONEKO-CHAAAAAAN!"

Segera saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lantas ia berlari cepat dan membuka pintu kamar yang digeser dari arah samping.

Tiba-tiba, saat bersamaan sudah muncul seorang gadis yang hendak masuk ke kamar itu. Spontan, sekali lagi Naruto kaget dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

Rupanya Koneko. Rambutnya kelihatan basah dan kusut. Ia mengenakan kimono terusan selutut berwarna biru muda dengan corak bunga krisan berwarna putih. Diikat pada bagian pinggang kimononya, dengan obi atau sabuk kain berwarna merah muda. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa. Sepertinya ia baru saja mandi karena waktu sudah memasuki pagi hari.

Keduanya pun saling terpaku sambil menatap erat. Lalu Koneko tersenyum kecil dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Eh, uhm ... Oha-Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Koneko dengan sikap yang lembut."Kenapa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik begitu?"

Dari raut muka Naruto yang kusut dan kusam, dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh pandangan Koneko. Sehingga membuat Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto tercengang dan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Koneko tadi. Ia terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

Semakin membuat Koneko bingung saja. Koneko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa? Kenapa diam? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Koneko lagi.

Naruto bungkam. Tidak juga menjawabnya. Ia sangat ketakutan dan terbayang lagi dengan mimpinya itu.

GREP!

Secara langsung Naruto memeluk Koneko dengan erat. Sehingga Koneko menyandar pada tubuh Naruto. Koneko semakin heran dan merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetaran hebat. Kedua tangan Naruto merangkul pundak Koneko dengan kuatnya. Takut untuk dilepaskan.

Tindakan Naruto ini sungguh membuat Koneko menjadi heran dan bingung. Apalagi Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Naruto sangat ketakutan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Lalu menuntun Koneko untuk membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun ... Kenapa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan takut begini? Ayo, jawablah pertanyaanku!"

"Ko-Koneko-chan ..."

"Ya ..."

"Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kamu jangan mati. Aku tidak sanggup menerima jika kamu benar-benar mati. Aku akan sedih sekali jika kamu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya. Jadi, tetaplah di sini, bersamaku. Jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi."

Mendengar hal itu, Koneko tercengang.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu?"

Koneko melepaskan rangkulan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. Naruto menurutinya. Lalu Koneko menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya seraya memegang pipi kanannya. Wajah Naruto tampak suram.

"Memangnya ada apa sehingga kamu mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti itu? Apa kamu mengalami mimpi yang buruk? Apa benar begitu?" lanjut Koneko kemudian.

Suaminya menganggukkan kepalanya. Memandang wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk sekali."

"Oh, begitu ya," Koneko menghembuskan napasnya sejenak."Ya, sudah. Ayo, ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu itu. Aku akan mendengarnya. Kita duduk di dekat meja sekarang."

Kemudian Koneko mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Naruto pun berjalan mundur dengan lemasnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di dekat meja. Naruto pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya pada istrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN ...

Terlihat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Koneko. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik. Menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang kusut. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasanya agar bisa menghibur Naruto yang sedang dilanda kepanikan luar biasa. Ia berusaha agar suaminya berpikir lebih positif dan tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi buruk itu.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Koneko-chan. Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Ya, sudah jelas. Aku mengerti," Koneko mengangguk cepat."Aku tahu pasti kamu sangat cemas dan takut sekali jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, aku harap kamu jangan cemas lagi dengan mimpimu itu. Itu hanya bunga tidur. Tidak nyata. Itu hanya ilusi. Aku masih hidup. Aku tidak akan mati dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian, kan? Jadi, sekarang aku sendiri yang berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah hilang di sampingmu dan aku akan tetap ada di depan matamu. Itulah janjiku sebagai istrimu, Naruto-kun. Karena itu, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan mati. Percayalah padaku."

Kalimat Koneko yang begitu lantang mampu menyihir perhatian Naruto padanya. Terlebih Koneko duduk di sampingnya dan terus menggenggam tangan kirinya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia memandang kedua mata Koneko yang begitu menajam bagaikan mata kucing. Apalagi Koneko memberikan senyuman terindah padanya. Berusaha agar menghiburnya agar tidak takut dan tidak tegang lagi. Gadis yang baru dinikahinya kemarin itu, mampu memberikan dukungan sugesti agar dirinya tetap kuat. Berani untuk menempuh segala bahaya yang akan datang menerpa di masa depan mendatang.

Terdiam sebentar tanpa kata-kata, senyuman Naruto mulai terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Koneko yang memegang salah satu tangannya sedari tadi.

"Ya, kamu benar, Koneko-chan. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan takut dan lemah seperti ini. Ini adalah sebatas mimpi. Bunga tidur. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Aku harus membuang pikiran jelek itu jauh-jauh. Haaaaah ... Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Kamu sudah membuat hatiku terasa lebih lega sekarang. Kamu memang istriku yang paling pengertian."

Gadis berambut putih itu semakin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia senang jika Naruto sudah agak tenang. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya yang masih terasa berat.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun," kedua pipi Koneko memerah lagi."Kalau begitu, sana kamu mandi dulu. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Supaya kamu lebih tenang lagi dan jangan cemas ya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, baiklah, istriku yang tersayang. Aku mandi dulu. Setelah ini, ada yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Aku harus pergi menemui kaisar lagi."

"Eh, menemui kaisar lagi?"

"Iya, inilah satu-satunya jalan agar mimpi buruk itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Entahlah, firasatku menjadi sangat tidak enak. Aku rasa mimpi ini adalah petunjuk tentang masa depan kita. Aku ingin menyelidiki apa benar kaisar akan berencana membunuhmu? Itulah yang ingin aku cari tahu sekarang. Karena itu, pagi ini juga aku harus pergi ke istana itu lagi. Koneko-chan, kamu tunggu saja di penginapan. Biar aku yang pergi sendiri. Aku ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Koneko malah memotongnya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU TINGGAL DI PENGINAPAN. AKU MAU IKUT KAMU MENEMUI KAISAR. KAMU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK PERNAH MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN LAGI, KAN? APA KAMU MELUPAKANNYA, NARUTO-KUN?"

Naruto tertegun saat dibentak keras oleh Koneko. Koneko memasang wajah marahnya dengan kedua pipi yang sangat mengembang. Gaya marahnya sungguh lucu dan membuat Naruto tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hahaha ... Hahaha ... Hahaha ..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu malah ketawa sih? Aku benar-benar marah. Serius."

"Ha-Habisnya kamu itu sangat lucu kalau sudah marah, Koneko-chan. Kamu sangat menggemaskan, tahu."

Kedua pipi Koneko ditarik oleh Naruto. Koneko menjerit kesakitan.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN, SAKIIIIIT, TAHU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Maaf ... Maaf ... Koneko-chan. Kamu itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu keras-keras."

"MAKANYA LEPASKAN! NANTI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENJAUH DARIMU. AKU AKAN HILANG DI MATAMU. AKU ..."

Mendengar Koneko mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan cubitannya dari dua pipi Koneko. Lalu dibekapnya mulut Koneko dengan tangannya sehingga Koneko pun berhenti mengoceh yang tidak jelas. Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya karena kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari Naruto. Wajah Naruto kelihatan sedih begitu.

'Naruto-kun ...,' batin Koneko yang tertegun di dalam hatinya.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat. Apalagi mulut Koneko masih dibekap dengan tangan Naruto. Koneko merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Naruto kelihatan terpuruk lagi.

Dengan nada yang lembut, Naruto mulai berkata,"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Jangan katakan kamu akan jauh dan hilang dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu tinggal sendirian di sini. Kamu boleh ikut denganku, Koneko-chan. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama," kata Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Koneko."Satu lagi, setelah kita sudah pulang dari istana nanti, aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus padamu saat kencan nanti. Kita belum pernah berkencan, kan? Kamu mau berkencan denganku?"

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya.

"Ken-Kencan?"

"Iya. Kamu mau, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Koneko menjawabnya dengan cepat. Sehingga sukses membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Baguslah. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang baru buat hubungan kita. Kita sudah menikah. Lalu ..."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman yang hangat. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya sudah miring ke kiri dan mulai mendekat ke wajah Koneko.

Koneko tersentak dan menyadari tindakan Naruto itu. Ia pun memandang kedua mata biru Naruto yang teduh. Kedua mata Koneko menyipit lembut. Ia pun menahan napasnya. Lalu ...

Kedua mata mereka saling menutup. Menikmati sensasi lembut di bibir masing-masing. Begitu lama. Sampai mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpelukan erat.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Koneko. Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap akan pergi ke istana. Kamu juga, Koneko-chan."

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun. A-Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Koneko buru-buru bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Bersamaan juga Naruto bangkit berdiri juga dari duduknya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Koneko yang memalingkan muka darinya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

"Oh iya, Koneko-chan. Apa kamu sudah mandi duluan?"

"Su-Sudah. Dari tadi."

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya dan disanggahkan di leher belakangnya. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Yaaaaah, sayang sekali. Aku terlambat bangun. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa mandi berdua denganmu. Aku pikir jika kita mandi berdua dalam satu kolam, pasti akan jauh lebih romantis. Sekalian kita bisa menikmati bulan madu kita itu. Aku terlambat. Ya, sudahlah ..."

Naruto kelihatan kecewa. Menghelakan napas beratnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Tapi, langkahnya dicegat oleh Koneko. Koneko memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto menoleh dengan sikap yang malas.

"Hm ... Apa?"

Koneko tersenyum dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Sikapnya lembut dan manja begitu.

"Na-Nanti malam, aku akan menyenangimu lagi. Se-Seperti semalam itu. A-Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang paling baik untukmu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto ternganga lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Koneko itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil mendekati Koneko lagi. Diangkatnya dagu Koneko dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Koneko sekali lagi. Hanya lima detik. Lalu ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Terima kasih."

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun. Tapi, aku harus pergi dulu. Kamu juga, mandi sana!" sahut Koneko gugup dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Ia menolak Naruto sehingga Naruto melangkah mundur. Untung Naruto tidak terjatuh karena mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Ia pun agak kaget ketika Koneko menolaknya tadi.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Koneko yang duluan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan suaminya yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Pintu kamar terbuka kembali. Rasa senang dan bahagia hinggap di hati Naruto sekarang karena perhatian dan cinta dari istrinya yang begitu berharga. Koneko, bidadari yang sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dalam dengannya.

"Koneko-chan ... Kamu kelihatan pemalu sekarang. Kamu benar-benar menggemaskan seperti kucing. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan begitu saja," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar. Hatinya senang dan bahagia untuk sesaat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, apa kalian tahu kemana Naruto dan Koneko pergi?" tanya Konan saat menemui Yahiko dan Nagato di sebuah kamar di penginapan milik Aizawa Kanon. Di mana Naruto dan Koneko juga menginap di sana.

Yahiko dan Nagato yang sedang duduk bersila di dekat meja kayu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. Apalagi mulut mereka berdua sudah diisi dengan makanan karena mereka sedang sarapan pagi di kamar mereka. Lalu Konan datang menemui mereka dan bertanya tentang menghilangnya sepasang pengantin baru itu. Sebab sejak tadi pagi, baik Naruto maupun Koneko tidak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali. Padahal rencananya hari ini, mereka akan segera cabut dari desa Hana tersebut.

"Jadi, mereka berdua kemana dong?" tanya Konan sekali lagi. Ia berdiri di dekat meja kayu tersebut.

Yahiko menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. Barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan Konan itu.

"Mungkin mereka masih tertidur di kamar. Merekakan pengantin baru. Aku rasa mereka akan terlambat bangun karena kelelahan. Ya, tahu sendirilah, kemarin malam adalah malam pertama buat mereka berdua. Apa kamu tidak tahu tentang hal itu, Konan?"

Konan melirik ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko tertawa ngeles. Lantas Konan memberikan deathglare pada Yahiko. Yahiko memucat.

"Aw, go-gomen, Konan."

"Huh, dasar Yahiko no baka. Baka! Baka! Baka!" sembur Konan geram sekali."Aku ingin menanyakan pada Naruto soal kita akan segera pergi dari desa ini sekarang juga. Katanya, kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kita harus pulang ke desa Konoha secepatnya."

Tangan Konan mengepal kuat dan diletakkan di depan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar geram sekali.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Kita akan pergi dari desa ini sekarang juga. Tapi, Naruto sudah bilang padaku tadi kalau kita akan menunda kepergian kita seminggu lagi. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan di desa ini dan akan menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang penting. Setelah masalah itu selesai, barulah kita bisa pergi dengan selamat dari desa ini. Begitulah kata Naruto saat menemui aku di kolam pemandian air panas tadi," kata Nagato yang berusaha menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanan di mangkuknya.

Yahiko dan Konan memandang kompak ke arah Nagato. Mereka tercengang bersama-sama.

"Ja-Jadi, Naruto menunda kepergian kita selama seminggu lagi?" kali ini Yahiko yang bertanya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Nagato enteng.

"Memangnya ada urusan penting apalagi di sini? Aku rasa Naruto sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kaisar kemarin, kan?" Konan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm, itu yang aku tahu dari Naruto. Selebihnya aku juga tidak tahu benar tentang urusan lain yang ditangani Naruto hari ini. Tapi, dia membawa Koneko pergi bersamanya."

Yahiko dan Konan saling pandang. Lalu menatap Nagato lagi. Nagato terus melanjutkan acara makannya itu.

"A-Apa? Koneko ikut juga dengan Naruto?" Konan penasaran.

"Ya," Nagato manggut-manggut.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kemana-mana, selalu saja berdua. Lengket seperti madu dan lebah. Pantas Naruto langsung melamar Koneko menjadi istrinya agar bisa selalu bersama setiap saat. Ah, betapa bahagianya. Aku iri. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti mereka berdua?" celetuk Yahiko yang mulai melanjutkan makanannya. Tapi, tatapan matanya tertuju pada Konan. Konan menyadarinya.

Lantas Konan melihat ke arah Yahiko. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka saling memandang dengan lama. Nagato memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sedetik kemudian, Nagato tersenyum sendiri. Ia terus mengunyah makanannya yang masih belum hancur di mulutnya.

'Hm, sepertinya Yahiko dan Konan saling menyukai. Tapi, mereka malu untuk mengakuinya. Aku tak habis pikir tentang mereka,' batin Nagato di dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Konan memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Yahiko dan Nagato. Ia berbalik badan.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Aku mau balik dulu ke kamarku sendiri. Sampai nanti," ujar Konan berwajah datar sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ya, sampai nanti, Konan," balas Yahiko penuh semangat.

Sementara Nagato terus tersenyum menyaksikan semua ini. Ia terus melanjutkan acara makan pagi yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Konan.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Konan saat dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di istana pagoda kerajaan Hana yang terletak di atas bukit. Istana pagoda yang berlantai lima.

Tampak Naruto dan Koneko menemui kaisar yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya. Sang kaisar tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh dua dayang yang sangat cantik dan berpakaian kimono yang indah. Dia sungguh kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang membawa Koneko. Apalagi Naruto dan Koneko saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Seakan-akan takut untuk dilepaskan.

"Jadi, gadis itu adalah istrimu, Uzumaki-san?" tanya sang kaisar penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan muka yang sangat serius.

"Ya, itu benar. Uzumaki Koneko adalah istriku. Jadi, aku harap putri anda dapat memahami statusku sekarang. Aku adalah seorang suami yang sudah mempunyai istri. Aku mohon Shion-hime bisa melupakan cintanya padaku dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menikah denganku. Aku tahu kalau dia mencintaiku. Tapi, cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan. Dia harus mengerti itu. Baginda kaisar, apakah anda bisa memberitahukan semua ini pada Shion-hime? Aku mohon ... Jangan paksa aku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah ataupun menjadi musuh di kerajaan ini. Kita selesaikan masalah ini secara damai. Semoga saja Shion-hime menerimanya ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto itu.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMANYA. UZUMAKI-SAN, AKU TETAP AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU WALAUPUN APA YANG TERJADI!"

Spontan, semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, menoleh ke arah asal suara. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang datang bersama gadis yang berpakaian baju zirah perang khas kerajaan Hana, dari arah dalam istana. Gadis berambut pirang dan berpakaian kimono 12 lapis, yang tidak lain adalah Shion. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan Koneko.

Miyuwa Ran, gadis berpakaian baju zirah perang itu memilih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia mendengarkan dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang.

Kini Shion berdiri di dekat Naruto. Shion memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan yang tajam. Koneko memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Sedangkan sang kaisar sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Shion yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Shion-hime, kenapa kamu keluar dari kamarmu? Biar Tou-sama yang berbicara pada Uzumaki-san. Kamu lebih baik kembali ke kamarmu saja, sayang."

"Tidak, Tou-sama. Izinkan aku berbicara pada Uzumaki-san. Aku mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting dengan mereka berdua. Terutama pada istrinya itu."

Shion berkata tegas sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Koneko. Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Eh? A-Aku?" Koneko kaget sedikit. Ia pun melihat ke arah Shion. Shion menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Ya, kau."

Koneko memasang wajah yang serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Mendengar Koneko berbicara dengan nada yang datar, membuat Shion menggeram. Kesal dan ingin meluapkan kemarahannya sekarang juga.

"UZUMAKI KONEKO, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MELAWANKU BESOK DI AULA ISTANA INI!" Shion tetap menunjuk Koneko dengan suaranya yang lantang. Wajahnya sangat serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

Koneko langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui tantangan dari Shion.

"Baik, aku menerima tantanganmu. Aku akan siap melawanmu besok di aula istana ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!**

 **Wheh, akhirnya selesai dibuat nih fic-nya. Suer, padahal mau diupdate kemarin, eh tapi malah salah tekan. Jadinya terhapus deh. Ya udah, buat ulang dari awal. Walaupun kesannya terburu-buru, tapi udah saya sesuaikan dengan cerita yang terhapus itu. Untung, udah selesai di malam ini.**

 **Ya udah, lanjut aja bacanya sampai chapter 11. Soalnya update sekalian dua chapter.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Hikasya ...**

 **Minggu, 7 Februari 2016**


	11. Latihan dan kencan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (zaman samurai. Desa-desa ninja dijadikan desa biasa.)**

 **Jumat, 22 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari Bima Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Latihan sekaligus kencan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UZUMAKI KONEKO, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MELAWANKU BESOK DI AULA ISTANA INI!" Shion tetap menunjuk Koneko dengan suaranya yang lantang. Wajahnya sangat serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

Koneko langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui tantangan dari Shion.

"Baik, aku menerima tantanganmu. Aku akan siap melawanmu besok di aula istana ini."

Shion tersenyum sinis dan menurunkan tangannya. Ia merasa senang karena Koneko menerima tantangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tunggu besok pagi. Kau akan kukalahkan. Lalu kau harus merelakan suamimu untuk menjadi milikku. Ceraikan dia. Itulah keinginanku."

Naruto pun ternganga habis sambil memandang dua gadis itu secara bergantian. Koneko berwajah serius sekali.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu. Jika aku menang, kau harus merelakan Naruto dan jangan pernah mengharapkan Naruto lagi. Kau harus melupakan niatmu yang ingin menikahi Naruto. Apakah kau setuju dengan hal ini?"

Pandangan Shion melekat erat pada Koneko. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Setuju."

Lantas Koneko tersenyum simpul. Naruto sendiri pun menjadi bingung dengan arahan pembicaraan ini. Mengapa pembicaraan ini malah berujung pada pertarungan yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai obyek taruhan? Memangnya dia adalah sebuah barang yang seenaknya menjadi rebutan? Beginilah jadinya. Koneko dan Shion harus saling bertarung demi mendapatkan Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu saling tersenyum sinis. Di depan sang kaisar, mereka terpaku dalam jalan yang disepakati bersama. Penentuan akhir masalah akan terjawab keesokan harinya. Semoga inilah jalan terbaiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat yang dipenuhi semak-semak, pohon-pohon besar dan rindang, lapangan rumput hijau yang begitu luas, banyak tanaman obat-obatan liar tumbuh subur serta tanaman bunga-bunga beranekaragam jenis warnanya, menghiasi pemandangan di kaki bukit itu. Di tebing bukit, tampak tanaman bunga eldeweiss tumbuh mekar. Bunga keabadian. Semua bentuk bunga bermekaran di tempat yang disinggahi oleh Naruto dan Koneko.

Di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, usai berbicara dengan Shion di istana kerajaan Hana. Naruto segera membawa Koneko ke sini, sesuai janjinya untuk membawa Koneko kencan. Kencan di suasana sepi, indah dan berangin seperti ini. Inilah tempat di mana Naruto dan Koneko bertarung dalam rangka mengasah kemampuan Koneko, waktu kemarin itu. Mereka sekarang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sejuk dan teduh. Angin semilir menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Naruto duduk bersila sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon rindang tersebut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya. Ia memandang ke arah tebing bukit, yang tak jauh darinya. Sementara Koneko duduk di sampingnya, dengan posisi menekukkan kedua kakinya. Ia menatap suaminya yang marah padanya. Wajah Koneko sangat kusut karena Naruto tidak setuju dengan tantangan duel yang diusulkan Shion begitu tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku," kata Koneko dengan nada pelan."Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena mau saja menerima tantangan duel Shion itu. Semua itu kulakukan demi dirimu. Jika aku menang, Shion tidak akan mengejarmu lagi dan ..."

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu ini. Ini akan mendekatkanmu pada mimpi burukku itu. Kamu akan terbunuh, Koneko-chan. Aku ... Aku tidak setuju jika kamu bertarung melawan Shion hanya ingin memperebutkan aku. Aku tidak ingin ada kekerasan. Tapi ..." Naruto tetap tidak mau menatap wajah Koneko."Kamu sudah membuatmu kecewa. Kamu membuatku semakin takut saja. Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu untuk sekarang ini. Aku pergi dulu."

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Koneko terperanjat. Dia panik dan takut karena telah membuat Naruto menjadi kesal padanya.

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGU DULU!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASANMU LAGI! KAMU SUDAH MENGECEWAKAN AKU!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Terlambat, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Koneko tidak jadi mengejar Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja seperti hantu. Koneko merasa sedih sekarang. Menyesal dengan penuh perasaan yang terpukul. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil bersimpuh di atas rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang-goyang karena ditiup angin. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dan diletakkan di atas dua pahanya. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi kusut.

"Naruto-kun ... Maafkan aku ... Maafkan aku. Aku memang salah. Sehingga membuatmu marah dan kecewa padaku. Pasti saat ini kamu membenciku dan tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi. Kamu benar, aku akan mendekati mimpi buruk itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanmu. Itu memang benar."

Hati Koneko berguncang hebat. Tanpa sadar, air bening mengalir dari dua matanya yang meredup. Dengan cepat, Koneko menyeka air bening yang berjatuhan itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini. Ini akan membuatku kelihatan lemah. Aku akan membuktikan pada Naruto-kun kalau caraku itu memang benar. Mungkin saat ini, aku harus berlatih lagi untuk menghadapi duel besok pagi."

Kedua tangan Koneko mengepal kuat. Ia tersenyum dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Bangkit berdiri dan langsung menyabet pedang kusanagi yang terpasang di punggungnya.

BETS!

Koneko berjalan pelan menjauhi pohon rindang itu. Ia memegang gagang pedang kusanagi dengan erat dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang lumayan luas. Ia berdiri dengan penuh keyakinan penuh dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya searah pinggang kanannya karena ia memegang pedang dengan tangan kanannya. Bersikap santai dan rileks. Menatap lawan dengan pandangan yang terfokuskan. Konsentrasi penuh dengan gerakan, senjata dan kekuatan lawan yang hendak dihadapi. Membayangkan lawan sedang berdiri di depan matanya sekarang.

Itulah teknik dasar sikap awal ingin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai pertarungan. Hal inilah yang diajarkan Naruto padanya. Kamu harus bersikap santai, rileks dan tetap terfokus pada lawan. Jangan terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitar. Di dalam pikiran dan sasaranmu tetap pusatkan pada lawan. Itulah perkataan yang telah diberitahukan Naruto padanya. Sampai sekarang Koneko masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Kedua mata Koneko menutup seiring angin berhembus. Membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Ia merasakan dan membayangkan dalam fatamorgana kegelapan di alam bawah sadarnya. Sosok Shion muncul di depannya. Shion mengacungkan pedangnya dan langsung menyerang Koneko dari arah samping tubuhnya.

SREK!

Kaki kiri Koneko bergeser ke arah kiri untuk menghindari serangan pedang Shion itu. Ia langsung menghunus pedang ke depan dengan gerakan lurus seperti gerakan memanah.

HIAAAAT!

Dalam keadaan mata tertutup, Koneko berlatih sendiri dengan menggunakan pedang. Ia menghayal jika sedang bertarung melawan Shion. Berbagai gerakan dan teknik pedang yang telah diajarkan Naruto, dipraktekkannya dengan baik. Koneko berlatih dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto. Dia harus menang dan ingin memberikan pengertian yang dalam buat Shion bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya sekarang.

HIAAAAT!

DHUAAAAASH! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Pohon-pohon di sekitar tempat itu, menjadi korban latihan Koneko saat Koneko mencoba mentransferkan kekuatan Matatabi ke pedang kusanagi. Perasaannya yang sedih, takut, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Naruto kecewa padanya. Semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk diluapkannya lewat latihan menggunakan pedang itu. Koneko benar-benar akan membuktikan bahwa jalannya ini adalah yang terbaik. Naruto pasti mengerti. Itulah yang diharapkannya.

HIAAAAT!

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR!

Satu persatu serangan dilancarkan ke beberapa pohon. Beberapa pohon pun meledak hebat saat pedang kusanagi mengobarkan api biru Matatabi. Koneko seperti mengamuk dan ingin menghancurkan apa saja di sekitarnya. Dia menguarkan semua energi kekuatannya ke semua pohon sebagai target musuhnya. Dia sudah di ambang puncak emosi yang meningkat. Menebas beberapa pohon dengan semburan api biru yang mengobar di pedang kusanagi. Tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Berputar-putar sambil melayangkan pedang berapi biru.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR!

DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan-ledakan besar yang menghanguskan beberapa pohon. Meninggalkan jejak dan bekas berupa asap putih yang membubung ke udara. Koneko berhenti sejenak dengan posisi memegang pedang ke arah bawah.

Dia tampak kelelahan. Keringat dingin mengucur. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah Koneko sedikit memucat. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Kedua bahunya naik-turun. Pedang kusanagi yang dipegangnya tidak menguarkan api biru lagi. Tapi, dia ingin melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

SREK!

Pedang diarahkan ke bahunya. Koneko mengambil sikap seakan-akan ingin memanggul pedang di bahunya. Bersiap untuk mentransferkan energi api biru di tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang kusanagi.

HYUUUNG!

Tanpa disangka, Koneko pun tumbang ke belakang. Pedang terlepas dari tangannya. Lalu pedang itu tergeletak saja di tanah. Merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

GREP!

Seseorang menahan tubuh Koneko agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Pinggang Koneko dibelit oleh sebuah tangan yang kekar. Koneko tertarik dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Ia menyadari siapa yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Eh?" Koneko mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang memeluknya."Na-Naruto-kun?"

Seseorang yang tak lain, memang adalah Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto pun memegang pundak Koneko. Naruto berwajah sangat serius. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Cukup di sini. Sudahi latihannya, Koneko-chan."

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun ..."

"Sssst, jangan membantah suamimu ini."

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Koneko. Sebagai gantinya, wajah Naruto berubah sangat kusut. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

Koneko pun terdiam saat telunjuk Naruto dijauhkan dari bibirnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut.

"Maafkan aku ...," kata Naruto kemudian."Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu seperti ini. Aku hanya mengetesmu saja agar kamu bisa lebih berani, tidak lemah dan lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kamu bisa menghadapi Shion dengan perasaan yang kuat dan yakin. Karena aku tahu kalau kamu tidak tega melukai musuhmu. Jauhilah perasaan lemah dan ibamu, Koneko-chan. Aku ingin kamu bertarung dengan percaya diri dan bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu sendiri. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah mengajari semuanya padamu. Jadi, tinggal bagaimana kamu mengolahnya dan mempraktekkannya saat menghadapi Shion besok. Aku percaya kamu bisa mengalahkan Shion nantinya. Menangkan tantangan ini. Jangan sampai Shion memenangkan tantangan ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Kamu tidak mau itu sampai terjadi, kan?"

Gadis berambut putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bermuka kusut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku akan memenangkan tantangan ini. Aku tidak mau kamu meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku akan berusaha keras dan tidak mengecewakanmu, Naruto-kun."

Tangan Naruto memegang puncak rambut Koneko. Dielusnya rambut Koneko.

"Aku percaya itu. Kamu pasti memenangkannya."

"Jadi ... Kamu tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak ... Tidak sayangku," Naruto tersenyum lembut."Aku pura-pura marah agar mengetes reaksimu bagaimana. Ternyata kamu merasa bersalah dan melakukan latihan sampai berlebihan seperti ini agar kamu tidak kelihatan lemah. Tapi, kamu sudah berhasil berlatih dengan baik tanpa arahan dariku. Jadi, maafkan aku, Koneko-chan. Maafkan aku."

Rambut Koneko terus dielus lembut oleh tangan Naruto. Lalu Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kamu tidak salah."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia langsung mempererat pelukannya. Koneko membalas pelukan Naruto dengan cara memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan selama dua menit. Angin masih saja bertiup dan menerpa tempat itu.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka saling tersenyum sambil menempelkan dahi mereka.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggendong Koneko dengan posisi ala bridal style. Koneko pun kaget setengah mati.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus padamu."

"Se-Sesuatu?"

"Iya."

Penasaran. Apa yang akan Naruto tunjukkan pada Koneko? Membuat Koneko bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Bersamaan Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah pohon rindang. Wajah Naruto yang sangat serius ditatap erat oleh Koneko. Koneko sedikit tersenyum.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Begitu dekat di bawah pohon rindang di mana mereka duduk tadi, Naruto menurunkan Koneko. Koneko pun terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua kakinya sedikit menekuk ke samping kanan. Di samping kirinya, Naruto berlutut dengan pose ala pangeran kerajaan. Ia heran melihat Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Jadi, sesuatu apa yang ingin kamu tunjukkan padaku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang sangat penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah jingga yang dikenakannya. Koneko memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

Kemudian tangan Naruto keluar dari dalam jubah jingganya, lalu ia menyodorkan sesuatu pada Koneko. Koneko terpaku dengan sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

Sesuatu itu adalah bunga berwarna kuning yang cantik. Bunga yang hidup dan bertahan di setiap musim apapun. Bunga yang kuat. Bunga itu adalah ...

"E-Eldeweiss?"

"Ya, bunga eldeweiss. Aku memetiknya barusan di tebing bukit. Beberapa tangkai saja. Entah berapa jumlahnya. Belum aku hitung sih. Hehehe ..."

Tertawa menyengir, rona merah tipis muncul di dua pipi Naruto. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa malu karena ingin memberikan kejutan manis untuk istrinya di acara kencan pertama. Kejutan manis yang sederhana dan alami.

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata, Koneko menerima bunga-bunga eldeweiss yang diikat dengan kain hitam seukuran lidi. Memang hadiah yang aneh, pikir Koneko.

Namun, ia merasa senang, bahagia dan terhibur dengan hadiah bunga eldeweiss ini. Hadiah yang murah dan sulit didapat karena tumbuhnya di tebing bukit yang curam. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengambil bunga itu dari tebing bukit itu? Justru sangat sulit. Mengingat nyawa taruhannya.

Hati Koneko bergetar saat menggenggam bunga itu di tangan kanannya. Memandang penuh bunga itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Giliran Naruto yang heran.

"Koneko-chan, kenapa?"

Pandangan Koneko tertancap pada wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto tampak kusut begitu seperti mengkhawatirkan diri Koneko yang mendadak diam membisu. Koneko memandang Naruto dengan lama sampai akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Bunga eldeweiss ini cantik sekali, Naruto-kun. Aku suka. Tapi, apa arti bunga ini sehingga kamu memberikannya padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia memegang puncak kepala Koneko.

"Arti bunga ini adalah abadi, kuat dan kokoh. Bunga yang kuat dan mampu terus hidup di lingkungan yang terekstrim sekalipun. Bunga keabadian. Cinta yang abadi. Bunga yang indah dan melambangkan cinta yang abadi. Bunga ini adalah ungkapan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku ingin memberikan cinta sejati dan abadi untukmu. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya, Koneko-chan. Aku akan tetap setia padamu, walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Begitulah artinya dari bunga ini."

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto terus tersenyum. Kepala Koneko tetap dielusnya pelan. Betapa Naruto menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Naruto itu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh cinta. Naruto memang sosok suami yang begitu sempurna.

Senyuman tulus terukir di wajah Koneko. Dia langsung merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat.

GREP!

Naruto tidak kaget saat Koneko memeluknya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan dengan lama. Mereka tersenyum dengan perasaan yang haru membiru. Betapa bahagianya tidak terkira.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Aku suka. Aku suka sekali. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Koneko. Dia tetap tersenyum senang.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Jaga dengan baik bunga itu ya. Jangan sampai hilang."

"Hm, akan aku jaga dengan baik," Koneko melonggarkan rangkulannya dari leher Naruto dan memandangi wajah Naruto dalam jarak yang cukup dekat."Bunga eldeweiss ini akan aku jadikan sebagai semangatku untuk menghadapi duel besok. Terima kasih. Kamu sudah membuatku semangat dan terhibur, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Saat bersamaan, tangan kiri Koneko memegang pipi kanan Naruto. Koneko juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Koneko mencoba untuk mendekati wajah Naruto. Lebih dekat. Senyuman Naruto pun menghilang saat bersamaan wajah Koneko semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Inilah yang diinginkannya sejak pagi tadi. Sebuah ciuman dari istrinya.

Koneko mencium pipi Naruto begitu lama. Rangkulannya di leher Naruto semakin kuat. Lalu Koneko menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

Mereka masih berpelukan sambil memandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan diri masing-masing.

Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kamu sudah berani menciumku, Koneko-chan? Biasanya kamu malu menciumku. Tapi, masa ciumannya di pipi saja?"

Wajah Koneko memerah. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Jangan. Jangan minta lebih dari itu. Aku tidak mau!" Koneko panik dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Jadi ...?"

"Aku tidak mau menciummu lagi. Lain kali saja!"

BATS!

Koneko menolak Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Koneko. Naruto mengeluh kesakitan pada punggungnya yang menghantam akar pohon yang menonjol keluar di permukaan tanah.

"Aduuuh ... Koneko-chan ... Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu menolakku lagi?"

Koneko pun menjadi panik dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

"AKH, MAAF. AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA. MAAFKAN AKU, NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Wajahnya agak sewot.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi, lain kali jangan menolakku seperti itu. Akukan suamimu. Jadi, jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Kamu masih saja bersikap seperti orang asing padaku."

"A-Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Wajah Koneko begitu kusut. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto. Naruto menatap Koneko begitu lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil menarik kedua tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko pun terhempas ke arahnya. Koneko pun kaget setengah mati.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Koneko sekeras mungkin.

Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Posisi Koneko berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Naruto berada di bawahnya. Kedua mata Koneko membulat karena kaget akan tindakan Naruto itu. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Dengan begini, kamu tidak bisa menolakku lagi."

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terus tersenyum. Sebagai gantinya, ia pun berguling sambil memeluk Koneko. Giliran Koneko yang berada di bawah. Sedangkan Naruto berada di atas Koneko.

Kedua mata Koneko melebar. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran saat memandang Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

"Naruto-kun ... Ka-Kamu ..."

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menolakku lagi. Kamu tidak bisa lari dariku. Dengan begini, kita bisa berduaan. Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi."

Kini Koneko tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar saja. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tetap tenang.

Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko. Koneko menutup matanya saat wajah Naruto semakin dekat ke arah wajahnya. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Lalu ...

Tidak ada jarak lagi di wajah mereka. Begitu lama. Begitu lembut. Begitu mesra. Sehingga membuat mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Terjadilah seperti semalam itu. Di atas rerumputan yang bergoyang-goyang, mereka terbaring bersama. Angin menjadi saksi atas cinta yang terjalin di antara Naruto dan Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HIAAAAAT! SYAAAAAAAT!

Di aula istana kerajaan Hana, tampak Shion sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang katana. Ia melakukan teknik-teknik pedang seperti samurai. Ia berlatih tidak sendirian. Tapi, bersama pengawal kerajaan yaitu Ran.

Ran memperhatikan semua gerakan Shion dengan seksama. Berperan sebagai pengawas saja. Shion sudah mahir berpedang karena diajarkan langsung oleh Ayahnya. Sekarang sang kaisar sedang duduk di singgasananya. Sang kaisar tidak sempat mengawasi latihan sang putri karena sedang bertemu dengan orang-orang penting.

Sudah dua jam lamanya, Shion berlatih dengan keras. Hingga pada akhirnya, Shion menyudahi latihannya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sambil menopang pedangnya ke lantai untuk menahan badannya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia sudah kelelahan.

Ran pun datang menghampiri dan memberikan segelas air putih untuk sang putri. Shion menerima minuman itu dari tangan Ran.

"Terima kasih."

Shion langsung meminum air itu sampai tandas dari dalam gelasnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Shion-hime?" tanya Ran yang tampak khawatir.

Shion melirik ke arah Ran. Gelas sudah dijauhkan dari mulutnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," Ran sedikit tersenyum."Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk melakukan latihan seberat ini. Aku yakin kalau anda bisa memenangkan duel ini. Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan menjadi milik anda, Shion-hime."

Pandangan Shion menjadi datar. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berlatih. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki Koneko itu. Aku akan merebut suaminya dari tangannya. Uzumaki Naruto harus menjadi milikku! Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya!"

Api membara dan berkobar di dua mata ungu Shion sekarang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Rasa kebencian mulai muncul di hatinya.

Sang gadis berambut aquamarine itu, tertegun mendengarnya. Ia hanya mampu berwajah datar.

"Ini gelasnya dan menjauhlah dari sini. Aku mau latihan lagi," Shion memberikan gelas itu pada Ran lagi. Ran menerimanya.

"Baiklah, Shion-hime!" Ran menganggukkan kepalanya.

Maka Ran pergi meninggalkan Shion. Tanpa melihat kepergian Ran, Shion mulai melanjutkan latihannya. Wajah Shion mengeras. Kedua matanya menajam.

"UZUMAKI KONEKO! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!"

HIAAAAAAT! BETS!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di dekat kaki bukit yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah dan banyak pohon rindangnya. Terdapat lapangan rumput hijau yang luas. Tampak beberapa pohon sudah hangus karena terbakar akibat serangan api dari Koneko. Suasana masih saja berangin. Menemani dua insan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Setelah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, hanya satu jam saja, Koneko tampak agak malu ketika ditatap terus oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah lepas menatap istrinya. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

Kebetulan Koneko membuat bento berupa nasi kepal dan onigiri yang dibungkus dengan daun lebar agar bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Bento itu disimpan di tas kecil yang selalu terpasang di obi Koneko. Tas kecil yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu.

Untuk minumannya, cukup air putih saja yang dimasukkan ke dalam batang bambu berukuran sekitar 30 cm. Minuman itu dibawa oleh Naruto dari penginapan milik Kanon.

Giginya sedang mengiris nasi kepal yang dimakannya, Koneko melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang duduk sedikit berjauhan darinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu, Naruto-kun? Bukannya yang tadi sudah kamu lakukan padaku? Apa masih belum cukup?" ujar Koneko sedikit malu. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia berhenti makan sejenak.

Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang nasi kepal yang baru dimakan setengahnya.

"Masih belum cukup sih. Aku belum puas," Naruto memandang Koneko lagi."Malam nanti, bagaimana? Sesuai apa yang kamu bilang tadi pagi."

BRUUUUSH!

Wajah Koneko memerah rebus. Ia merasa berdebar-debar lagi. Lantas ia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ukh ... Kamu ini. Memang selalu saja begitu. Baiklah, kita akan bersama lagi nanti malam. Aku akan membuatmu senang."

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya. Ia pun bersemangat memakan makanannya lagi.

"Hm ... Senangnya mempunyai istri yang baik, pandai memasak dan pengertian sepertimu. Makanan ini benar-benar enak. Aku tidak sabar ingin mempunyai rumah sendiri dan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke arah langit sana."Kalau kita mempunyai seorang anak, pasti keluarga kita ini terasa lengkap. Aku akan dipanggil Touchan dan kamu dipanggil Kaachan. Aku tidak sabar menanti waktu itu datang. Bagaimana, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya berubah menjadi biasa.

"Heh? Mem-Mempunyai seorang anak?"

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Koneko. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Iya, anak. Aku ingin mempunyai anak agar keluarga kita ini semakin lengkap. Aku tidak sabar menjadi Ayah untuk anak kita nanti. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah itu. Kamu juga, kan? Kamu juga tidak sabarkan untuk menjadi ibu untuk anak kita nanti. Benarkan, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko tertegun mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Iya, itu benar. Aku juga ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi ... Apa mungkin Kami-sama akan cepat mengabulkan permintaan kita itu?"

Wajah Koneko sedikit kusut. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Naruto pun terpaku.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Pasti. Permintaan kita itu pasti dikabulkan Kami-sama. Yang penting, kita harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Kamu tahu maksudku, kan?"

Koneko tersentak. Wajahnya memerah padam lagi. Lantas ia memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Haaaaaah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kita makan dulu. Nanti kita pikirkan lagi."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Hening.

Mereka pun terdiam sambil melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka selesai makan. Tampak Koneko membungkus kembali makanan yang tersisa dengan daun lebar dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya lagi. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan dengan santai untuk mengambil pedang kusanagi yang tergeletak di rerumputan sejak tadi. Ia memandangi pedang kusanagi di genggaman tangan kanannya dengan seksama.

Lalu Koneko datang menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung menyodorkan pedang itu pada Koneko.

"Ini pedangmu."

"Ah, iya."

Koneko mengambilnya dan memasukkan pedang itu ke sarungnya yang tergantung di punggungnya. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Di mana angin terus bertiup. Matahari sudah hampir bergerak ke arah barat. Sepertinya sudah lewat tengah hari.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kemana, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Koneko.

Koneko memandang ke arah suaminya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu terserah kamu saja. Tapi, kita masih berkencankan sekarang?"

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah Koneko.

"Iya, kita masih berkencan."

"Terus mau kemana lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

DOOOONG!

Wajah Koneko menggelap. Ia ternganga sedikit. Naruto berwajah polos.

"Haaaah, kalau kamu tidak tahu mau kemana lagi. Ya, kita pulang saja ke penginapan."

Koneko menghelakan napasnya. Naruto tertawa menyengir.

"Ide yang bagus. Kita pulang saja ke penginapan. Lalu kita berduaan di kamar dan ..."

"JANGAN MINTA YANG MACAM-MACAM SEKARANG!"

Secara langsung, Koneko mencubit tangan Naruto. Ia kesal karena Naruto terus saja menggodanya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil tanpa merasa kesakitan sedikitpun.

"Hahaha, maaf."

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU LAGI!"

"Iya, maaf. Jangan cubit aku lagi."

"Baik, sebagai gantinya, kamu harus menggendong aku sampai ke penginapan. Apa kamu setuju?"

"Iya, aku setuju. Tapi, gendong di depan atau gendong di belakang?"

"Gendong di belakang dan jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi menggodaku. Kalau tidak, aku akan mencekik lehermu. Apa kamu mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Ayo, gendong aku sekarang!"

"Baik, istriku yang tercinta!"

Koneko melepaskan cubitannya dari tangan Naruto. Naruto pun berlutut. Menyodorkan dua tangannya ke belakang, mengisyaratkan Koneko segera mendekat ke arahnya.

GYUT!

Kedua tangan Koneko mengalungi leher Naruto. Ia pun terangkat saat Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil memegang dua pahanya agar ia tidak terjatuh saat digendong dari belakang. Koneko tersenyum senang di balik leher Naruto.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah Naruto-kun."

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Ayo, kita pulang ke penginapan. Datebayoo!"

"HM, AYOOO!"

Mereka pun berseru keras dengan lantang. Naruto pun berjalan santai sambil menggendong Koneko dari belakang. Mereka tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan karena telah menjalani acara kencan pertama mereka dengan mulus.

Selama menempuh perjalanan, Koneko memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat. Merasa nyaman saat digendong Naruto seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya, ia merasakan senangnya digendong oleh orang yang dicintainya. Apalagi orang yang dicintainya ini, sudah menjadi suaminya. Walaupun menikah secara kilat, tapi hubungan mereka seperti hubungan kekasih saja. Menikmati hari pertama sebagai suami dan istri sekaligus sebagai pasangan kekasih. Merilekskan jiwa dan pikiran, sebelum menghadapi pertarungan besok untuk memperebutkan cinta Naruto. Cinta Naruto hanya untuknya. Koneko harus memenangkan pertarungan itu.

'Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan mengeluarkan segala kemampuanku. Ini demi dirimu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh ke pelukan gadis lain. Kamu adalah suamiku yang berharga. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu,' batin Koneko meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Kedua matanya menutup perlahan-lahan.

Tak lama berselang itu, Koneko benar-benar tertidur pulas. Ia benar-benar lelah karena latihan dan berkencan dengan Naruto sekaligus. Kini tubuhnya memaksanya untuk beristirahat. Ia terlelap dalam aroma tubuh suaminya yang tercium saat wajahnya menempel di pundak suaminya. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau istrinya sudah tertidur di gendongannya.

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju ke penginapan. Dengan hati yang riang dan puas karena sudah membuat Koneko senang di acara kencan ini. Dia juga sudah memberikan dorongan semangat buat Koneko untuk menghadapi pertarungan besok. Inilah saatnya untuk beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaganya keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 11 update!**

 **Satu chapter ini full tentang romance Naruto dan Koneko di acara kencannya. Di chapter depan adalah cerita pertarungan Koneko melawan Shion. Mau tahu kelanjutan kisah ini? Tunggu saja di chapter 12.**

 **Please review!**

 **Arigatou.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 24 Januari 2016**


	12. Persiapan dan pertarungan pedang

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 2 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Tak lama berselang itu, Koneko benar-benar tertidur pulas. Ia benar-benar lelah karena latihan dan berkencan dengan Naruto sekaligus. Kini tubuhnya memaksanya untuk beristirahat. Ia terlelap dalam aroma tubuh suaminya yang tercium saat wajahnya menempel di pundak suaminya. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau istrinya sudah tertidur di gendongannya.**

 **Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju ke penginapan. Dengan hati yang riang dan puas karena sudah membuat Koneko senang di acara kencan ini. Dia juga sudah memberikan dorongan semangat buat Koneko untuk menghadapi pertarungan besok. Inilah saatnya untuk beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaganya keesokan harinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Persiapan dan pertarungan pedang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **["Naruto ... Naruto ... Bangunlah, Naruto ..."]**

Mendadak muncul sebuah suara halus dan besar bergema di suatu tempat antah berantah. Tempat yang sangat gelap, kosong dan tiada cahaya sedikitpun. Hanya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri, seakan-akan melayang-layang di udara. Kedua matanya yang semula menutup rapat, terbuka secara perlahan-lahan ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kini dia pun terjaga dan menyadari jika dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Entah di mana ini. Namun, yang pasti dia tidak kaget lagi jika mendapati dirinya berada di tempat lain.

"Suara siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Kedua matanya separuh terbuka. Ia masih berdiri seperti melayang-layang di udara.

Terdengar suara besar yang menggema seperti tadi.

 **["Ini aku Sword Of Eden."]**

"Sword Of Eden?"

SRIIIING!

Tiba-tiba muncul secercah cahaya kuning seperti emas persis di depan Naruto. Cahaya kuning emas itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang emas. Membuat kedua mata Naruto terbuka sempurna saat bertemu dengan pedang emas yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Rupanya kau Sword Of Eden. Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggumu, Naruto. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu," jawab Sword Of Eden itu langsung pada intinya.

"Eh, kau ingin mengajarkan aku tentang apa?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, terlebih dahulu aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

SRIIING!

Pedang emas itu berubah lagi menjadi sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto sehingga Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, cahaya kuning emas itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia. Manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berkulit putih. Berpakaian zirah perang khas kerajaan jepang berwarna hitam kekuningan. Umurnya sekitar 24 tahun. Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Jadi, dia adalah ...

Naruto pun terpaku melihatnya. Pria yang merupakan jelmaan Sword Of Eden itu, tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kaget ya?" kata pria itu.

Dengan terbata-bata, Naruto menunjuk ke arah pria itu. Wajahnya bengong.

"Ke-Kenapa? Ke-Kenapa pedang emas bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Ini sangat aneh. Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pria itu tetap tersenyum. Senyuman yang manis dan hangat.

"Aku adalah Helios. Dewa matahari dari generasi sebelumnya."

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, ka-kau Helios? Dewa matahari sebelumnya?"

Pria yang mengaku bernama Helios itu, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar."

Lalu Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Tampangnya begitu syok.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti. Aku pernah mendapatkan perintah dari sang Kami-sama untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku adalah dewa matahari, begitulah yang dikatakan Kami-sama. Tapi, jika kau adalah dewa matahari yang menjelma menjadi Sword Of Eden, itu berarti ..."

Helios itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Itu berarti kau adalah penggantiku. Kau adalah dewa matahari yang baru dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga bumi ini oleh sang Kami-sama. Semua kekuatan yang kau dapatkan secara tiba-tiba itu adalah kekuatan yang aku ajarkan padamu. Saat itu kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat menerima semua kekuatan dariku. Jadi, kesannya kau mendapatkan kekuatanmu secara otodidak. Padahal kenyataannya kau telah mempelajari separuh dari kekuatanku. Kau telah menguasai teknik-teknik kekuatan elemen angin. Berarti sekarang aku akan mengajarimu tentang bagaimana caranya menggunakan kekuatan elemen api hingga kau bisa menggunakan tubuh yang penuh dengan sinar kuning emas. Kau ingat, kan?"

Naruto tersentak. Memang sudah beberapa kali, dia mendapati tubuhnya bersinar kuning keemasan tanpa disadarinya sama sekali saat menolong Koneko. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencapai mode tubuh bersinar kuning seperti emas itu. Dia tidak sadar saat dalam keadaan mode kekuatan tubuh bersinar seperti api itu. Dia hanya menyadarinya dan mengetahuinya saat Koneko yang mengatakannya. Itu berarti Helios yang telah menggunakan tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto bisa berubah menjadi mode tubuh bersinar kuning. Berarti juga kekuatan yang tidak disadarinya selama ini, mendadak ia gunakan secara otodidak adalah kekuatan yang diajarkan oleh Helios itu sendiri. Kecuali keahlian Naruto dalam berpedang, hal tersebut murni diajarkan oleh pemilik panti asuhan yang telah mengasuh Naruto selama ini. Naruto belajar menggunakan pedang sejak berumur 7 tahun. Pemilik panti asuhan yang telah mengajarkan Naruto tentang teknik-teknik sebagai swordman. Hingga membuat Naruto menjadi pendekar pedang yang handal sampai sekarang ini.

Kini Naruto bertemu dengan guru sesungguhnya yang telah mengajarkan semua kekuatan sebagai dewa matahari lewat alam mimpi. Helios yang selama ini menjelma menjadi Sword Of Eden, telah menurunkan separuh kekuatan dewa mataharinya. Sungguh membuat Naruto sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpa dirinya sekarang. Tapi, begitulah kenyataan yang telah dia alami.

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Koneko pernah bilang kalau aku sering tidak sadar menggunakan tubuh penuh sinar kuning seperti emas, saat menolong dirinya. Apa itu berarti kaulah yang telah mengendalikan jiwa dan tubuhku?"

Helios mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Tapi, senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya, itu benar. Dengan cara itu, aku bisa membantumu untuk segera menolong gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu. Kau belum menguasai elemen api yang merupakan kekuatan tingkat tertinggi sebagai dewa matahari. Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya mengendalikan mode tubuh bersinar dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Bukan dilakukan dengan bantuanku lagi selama ini. Kau harus mencapai mode tubuh bersinar ini agar kau bisa melindungi Koneko karena nyawa Koneko sedang terancam sekarang. Keturunan dewa hades sedang mencari Koneko sekarang."

Naruto tersentak lagi. Kedua matanya membulat lagi.

"Eh, apa? Keturunan dewa hades sedang mencari Koneko sekarang?

"Ya, keturunan dewa hades ingin membunuh Koneko sebab Koneko adalah reinkarnasi Matatabi. Matatabi yang merupakan hewan peliharaan dewa hades dari generasi sebelumnya," Helios menghentikan senyumannya sejenak."Bukan hanya Koneko yang diincar, melainkan kau juga. Dewa hades juga berniat ingin membunuhmu sebab kau adalah dewa matahari selanjutnya. Dengan begitu, niat dewa hades yang ingin menghancurkan bumi ini bisa bergerak semaunya tanpa hambatan apapun jika kalian berdua sudah berhasil disingkirkan. Kalian berdua adalah penghalang terbesarnya yang akan mencegahnya untuk menghancurkan bumi. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, kan? Apakah kau melupakan cerita itu?"

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Lebih serius dan terlihat tegas.

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja."

"Baguslah, jika kau mengerti, Naruto."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lagi. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpaku lagi melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu mirip sekali denganku. Memangnya dulunya kau itu siapa?"

Helios tetap menampilkan senyumnya. Membuat Naruto penasaran sekali.

"Tentu saja aku adalah dewa matahari. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan?"

Wajah Naruto terlihat sewot. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Hm ... Mencurigakan. Aku tidak yakin jika namamu adalah Helios. Pakaian yang kau kenakan sangat mirip dengan pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Apakah mungkin kau adalah keluargaku yang selama ini kucari? Ayo, jawablah pertanyaanku!"

Suara Naruto menggema keras. Seakan memaksa Helios menceritakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Karena Naruto menyadari adanya kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Helios. Wajah, warna mata, dan warna rambut yang sama. Penampilan yang juga sama. Apakah mungkin Helios adalah ...?

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang siapa sebenarnya aku. Namaku memang Helios. Saat ini aku adalah gurumu. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk menerima semua pelajaran dariku. Aku akan mengajari semua teknik tentang elemen api dan bagaimana caranya menggunakan mode tubuh bersinar kuning itu sekehendak hatimu. Naruto, kau harus menguasai semua teknik ini selama satu malam ini. Aku mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk kalau akan ada bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan Koneko saat menghadapi pertarungannya melawan Shion. Kau harus melindungi istrimu itu. Apakah kau mengerti, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Seperti sedang dinasehati oleh ayahnya sendiri, Naruto menurut dan mengangguk cepat. Ia berwajah serius dengan sikap yang tegas. Inilah saatnya latihan berat dimulai.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Helios!"

"Bagus. Kita mulai sekarang, Naruto."

Maka Helios mulai melatih Naruto dengan keras dan disiplin sampai Naruto menguasai semua teknik elemen api itu. Mereka berlatih serius di alam bawah sadar. Di mana tubuh Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di suatu tempat. Jiwanya sedang berlatih bersama Helios secara mati-matian selama satu malam, menjelang pagi tiba.

Semoga saja Naruto berhasil menguasai semua teknik elemen api hingga bisa menggunakan mode tubuh bersinar kuning. Itulah tingkat elemen api tertinggi yang dimiliki seorang dewa matahari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, tepatnya pada pukul 5 pagi.

Naruto terbangun dalam keadaan yang sangat letih. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Beberapa kali dia meneguk air putih yang disodorkan oleh Koneko. Dia benar-benar kehausan usai berlatih keras dengan Helios di alam bawah sadarnya. Sehingga dampak latihan keras itu terbawa sampai di alam nyata. Membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi mati rasa dan lemas begitu saja saat baru bangun tidur. Apalagi semalam itu, dia dan Koneko sedang berbulan madu lagi. Tapi, diganggu oleh Helios untuk sementara waktu karena Helios memanggil jiwa Naruto agar jiwa Naruto segera pergi ke alam antah berantah. Menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman di hati Naruto sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko yang duduk di samping Naruto. Dia sudah memakai kimono miliknya ketika sudah bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto terbangun. Rencananya dia akan segera mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum acara pertarungannya melawan Shion yang dimulai pagi hari ini. Tapi, Naruto terbangun dalam keadaan tersentak. Sehingga membuat Koneko panik saat mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya.

Usai meminum air putih sampai tandas dari sebatang bambu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Merasakan tubuhnya tidak lemas dan mati rasa lagi. Kembali seperti keadaan tubuhnya yang biasa.

"Aaaaah ... Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya dilatih keras oleh Helios di alam bawah sadarku. Dampak latihan keras itu sangat membuat tubuhku lemas dan mati rasa," jawab Naruto meletakkan batang bambu itu di sampingnya, tepatnya di atas kasurnya.

"Helios?"

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Helios adalah dewa matahari sebelum aku. Dia mirip sekali denganku. Aku curiga kalau dia pasti ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku. Karena aku pernah mendengar cerita dari pemilik panti asuhan jika setiap anak akan memiliki persamaan dengan keluarganya. Jadi, aku curiga kalau Helios itu adalah keluargaku sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak mau menceritakan padaku tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia malah tersenyum dan mengatakan suatu hari nanti aku akan mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku jadi penasaran. Apa benar dia adalah keluargaku yang selama ini kucari? Jika itu benar, pasti aku senang sekali karena aku bisa mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan lirih. Wajahnya mendadak suram begitu. Membuat Koneko iba melihatnya.

Lantas dipegangnya pipi kanan Naruto, Koneko menatap wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Jangan sedih. Aku yakin kalau Helios itu adalah keluargamu. Itu berarti kamu adalah keluarganya juga. Kamu sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang asal usulmu, kan? Jadi, bersikaplah seperti biasa, Naruto-kun. Kita akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang semua asal usulmu secara lengkap. Aku akan membantumu. Percayalah, semua kebenaran akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Kita akan tahu apa benar Helios itu adalah keluargamu atau bukan. Semangatlah, Naruto-kun! Jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti ini! Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Mendengar hiburan dari istrinya ini, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Lalu ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membelit pinggang Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap erat pada tubuhnya. Membuat Koneko tersentak dengan tindakan Naruto. Kedua tangannya menempel erat di dada Naruto yang terbalut baju kimono hitam berlengan panjang.

"Kamu benar, Koneko-chan. Aku tidak boleh bersedih untuk saat ini. Aku akan bersemangat. Masalah pribadiku ini akan aku kesampingkan dulu. Sekarang aku akan fokus untuk menemanimu pergi ke istana pagi ini. Kamu akan melawan Shion. Tapi, sebelum itu ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus. Ia menatap Koneko dengan penuh kelembutan. Wajah mereka saling berjarak beberapa cm lagi. Apalagi Naruto merangkul pinggang Koneko sangat erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar kencang jika Naruto sudah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Itu tandanya Naruto akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Apalagi mereka masih dalam keadaan seperti itu. Menambah suasana akan berubah menjadi lebih terasa menegangkan.

Tentu saja Koneko tidak bisa menolaknya. Sampai wajah Naruto sedikit lagi mencapai wajahnya. Tapi, ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Koneko dengan pelan.

"Koneko-chan ... Apakah kamu mau pergi mandi sekarang?"

Dengan gugup, Koneko menjawabnya.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi mandi berdua sekarang. Apa kamu mau, sayang?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Koneko memerah padam setelah mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kamu tidak mencintaiku?"

"I-Iya, aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku ini. Apa kamu mau mandi berdua denganku di kolam pemandian air panas di pagi ini? Sekali saja. Buatlah aku merasa senang sebelum kita berangkat ke istana."

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Dia merasakan hatinya semakin berdebar-debar saja ketika ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan sinyal cintanya yang begitu besar untuk istrinya ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menyetujui permintaan Naruto yang aneh itu.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku mau."

Mendengar hal itu, sungguh membuat Naruto senang. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang semula digunakannya untuk merangkul pinggang Koneko, lalu tangan kanannya itu digerakkan untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Koneko. Dipegangnya pipi kiri Koneko dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Akhirnya kamu mau mandi berdua denganku. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Apapun yang kamu minta, aku akan memenuhinya karena aku adalah milikmu sekarang. Aku rela memberikan semuanya padamu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya lagi. Membuat dia semakin imut saja sehingga Naruto berhenti tersenyum. Naruto terpesona.

"Koneko-chan ... Aku sangat menyayangimu ...," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Koneko. Koneko menutup matanya lagi dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar semakin kencang.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia langsung melepaskan tangan kirinya yang membelit pinggang Koneko sedari tadi, lalu ia meletakkan kepala Koneko di dadanya. Ia memeluk pundak Koneko dengan erat-seeratnya. Koneko pun tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Ia juga membalas pelukan Naruto dengan cara merangkul pinggang Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit. Terdiam sambil menutup mata masing-masing. Menikmati suasana kegelapan yang sunyi dan senyap di kamar ini, hanya berdua saja.

Setelah itu, suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya lagi saat mandi berdua denganmu. Ayo, kita pergi mandi sekarang, Koneko-chan!"

SREK!

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Koneko bangkit berdiri saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Naruto juga bangkit berdiri. Hatinya begitu senang untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi, Koneko merasa heran dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Eh, ma-maksudnya melanjutkan apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Tentu saja kita akan berbulan madu lagi sambil berendam bersama. Masa kamu tidak mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko pun menjadi syok mendengarnya. Wajah semakin memerah padam dibuatnya.

"APAAAA? NARUTO-KUN, KAMU TIDAK BERCANDA, KAN?"

Naruto semakin tersenyum jahil. Lalu ia langsung menggendong Koneko dengan gaya bridal style. Tindakan Naruto ini sangat membuat Koneko merasa panik.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku, Koneko-chan. Dengan begitu, semoga saja kita akan cepat mempunyai anak. Aku ingin menjadi ayah dari anak yang lahir dari rahimmu."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun! KYAAAAAA!"

BLIIIITZ!

Koneko berteriak kencang saat Naruto melompat ke udara sambil menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Mereka sudah menghilang dari kamar itu dalam sekejap mata. Naruto menggunakan hiraishin langsung ke kolam pemandian air panas, sambil membawa Koneko bersamanya. Dengan satu tujuan, yang hanya diketahui sebagai suami-istri.

Ada-ada saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAAAAAH, SAATNYA BERANGKAT!" seru Naruto yang mendadak sangat bersemangat di pagi hari ini."AYO, KITA PERGI, KONEKO-CHAN! JANGAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT! DATEBAYOOOO!

Semua orang yang hilir-mudik di jalanan desa, melihat ke arah Naruto dengan terheran-heran. Sehingga membuat Koneko menjadi malu ketika menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya dan Naruto sekarang.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Tapi, pelankan suaramu itu. Orang-orang melihat ke arah kita, tahu. Kamu itu berisik sekali," ucap Koneko sambil merangkul lengan Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto hanya bersikap cuek bebek. Dia memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia begitu bahagia hari ini. Entah mengapa begitu. Tiada yang tahu.

"Biarkan saja orang-orang melihat kita, Koneko-chan. Supaya orang-orang tahu kalau kita ini adalah pasangan suami-istri."

"Huh, kamu baka, Naruto-kun! Kubilang jangan berisik!"

Pada akhirnya, Koneko menginjak salah satu kaki Naruto. Tapi, Naruto menahan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman yang kikuk. Sehingga Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mendapati Koneko yang sudah berwajah sewot ke arahnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan," sahut Naruto dengan tampang menyedihkan."Kakiku sakit karena diinjak olehmu."

"ITU HUKUMAN BUATMU!" sanggah Koneko langsung. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Naruto. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto terperanjat saat melihat Koneko malah pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih, dia berusaha mengejar Koneko yang kesal akibat tingkahnya yang mendadak konyol. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Koneko marah padanya. Sehingga membuat Naruto berusaha membujuk Koneko selama perjalanan ke arah istana.

Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak sulit bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk menaklukkan hati Koneko yang sedang dilanda kebakaran. Dengan rasa cinta yang ditunjukkan lewat perbuatan, semua itu dapat diatasi dalam beberapa menit. Begitulah cara Naruto membujuk Koneko ketika Koneko marah padanya.

Kini pasangan itu sedang berjalan berjauhan di sepanjang jalanan desa. Semua orang melihat mereka dengan senyuman yang geli. Di mana Naruto terus membujuk Koneko yang masih kesal. Tapi, ditanggapi dingin oleh Koneko.

Naruto tetap tidak menyerah sampai Koneko memaafkannya. Apapun caranya akan dia lakukan agar istrinya kembali tersenyum dan bersikap lembut padanya. Walaupun harus melakukan tindakan yang tidak terduga seperti memeluk Koneko dengan erat di depan banyak orang. Sehingga membuat Koneko malu karena diperhatikan orang-orang di jalanan. Pada akhirnya, Koneko tidak marah lagi pada Naruto. Naruto pun senang melihat Koneko bersikap biasa padanya. Sampai mereka pun berpegangan tangan erat sambil terus berjalan bersama ke arah istana yang berdiri tepat di atas sebuah perbukitan. Saatnya untuk menemui putri kaisar yang bernama Shion itu.

Sementara Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato yang berdiri di depan penginapan milik Kanon itu, memasang wajah bengong disertai sweatdrop di dahi masing-masing. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Naruto dan Koneko di kejauhan sana karena mereka tidak ikut pergi bersama Naruto dan Koneko ke istana.

"Ah, mereka bertengkar. Sekarang sudah berbaikan lagi. Biasalah kalau suami-istri seperti itu ya. Hahaha ...," kata Yahiko tertawa geli.

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto melarang kita ikut menemaninya ke istana? Kita hanya bermaksud untuk menjaga mereka jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam mereka di istana nanti. Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk mengatakan hal itu padaku," ujar Konan memasang wajah yang datar.

Nagato mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Konan itu.

"Aku juga, Konan. Aku juga merasakan firasat buruk itu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang akan menimpa Naruto dan Koneko nanti. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi berdua ke sana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yahiko?"

Yahiko juga mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Nagato yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Kalau begitu, apa kita susul saja mereka ke istana sekarang juga? Kita akan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan."

"Usul yang sangat bagus, Konan."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Nagato."

"Hm, baiklah, sudah diputuskan ...," Konan menampilkan senyum simpulnya sambil memegang erat sarung pedangnya yang terpasang di pinggangnya."Kita akan mengikuti Naruto dan Koneko sekarang ke istana!"

"Ayo!"

Itulah suara jeritan semangat dari Yahiko.

Maka diputuskan, ketiga pendekar pedang itu segera mengikuti Naruto dan Koneko yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh di ujung jalan desa sana. Berjalan di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, dengan satu tujuan penting yaitu melindungi Naruto dan Koneko yang telah menjadi sahabat mereka yang paling berharga. Apalagi mereka ingin membuktikan suatu hal tentang kebenaran jika Naruto memang dewa matahari yang selama ini mereka cari. Sedikit lagi kebenaran itu akan terbukti. Hanya tinggal waktunya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di istana berbentuk pagoda yang berada di atas perbukitan, Naruto dan Koneko disambut hangat oleh kaisar. Lalu mereka pun diantar untuk menemui Shion yang sudah menunggu mereka di ruang dojo istana, tepatnya di lantai paling puncak. Di mana hanya ada Shion dan Ran yang berada di ruang dojo tersebut.

Lalu acara pertarungan pedang antara Shion dan Koneko langsung saja dimulai tepat pada pukul 9 pagi ini. Disaksikan langsung oleh kaisar dan Naruto saja. Kemudian terlebih dahulu, acara pertarungan pedang dipimpin oleh Ran selaku berperan sebagai penengah pertarungan pedang ini. Mereka yang hadir pun terdiam sejenak saat Ran membuka langsung acara pertarungan pedang ini, dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Baiklah, acara pertarungan pedang antara Shion-hime melawan Uzumaki Koneko akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Terlebih dahulu aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dalam pertarungan pedang ini. Dengarkan baik-baik!" kata Ran dengan wajah yang tegas."Peraturan pertama, tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan elemen apapun selama pertarungan pedang berlangsung. Peraturan kedua, tidak boleh menusuk lawan di area vital seperti jantung. Peraturan ketiga, jika lawan sudah terkena tiga kali tusukan hingga menimbulkan luka, maka lawan itu dinyatakan kalah. Peraturan keempat, penonton tidak boleh mendekati arena pertarungan meskipun bermaksud ingin membantu peserta, maka peserta dianggap kalah dari pertarungan. Peraturan terakhir, dibolehkan menggunakan teknik-teknik pedang dalam pertarungan ini. Lalu ..."

Semuanya mendengarkan perkataan Ran dengan serius. Ran terus berbicara panjang lebar. Suasana menjadi hening dan sepi setelah Ran mengakhiri sambutannya.

"Demikianlah lima peraturan yang sudah saya sampaikan berdasarkan dari pemberitahuan dari sang kaisar. Saya akhiri sambutan ini dengan dimulainya acara pertarungan antara Shion-hime dan Uzumaki Koneko. Kepada dua peserta harap maju ke arena pertarungan sekarang juga!"

Terlihat Shion duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat jendela, persis di samping sang kaisar. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya tampak datar. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah sarung pedang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengepal kuat. Kini dia mengenakan pakaian seperti samurai. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadapi Koneko sekarang.

"Aku siap untuk melawan Uzumaki Koneko!" sahut Shion tegas seraya maju ke tengah ruangan dojo yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu.

Sementara Koneko dan Naruto yang berdiri berseberangan dari kaisar berada sekarang. Mereka pun saling pandang sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Wajah mereka memasang ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Naruto-kun, sudah saatnya aku maju untuk melawan Shion. Tapi ... Aku merasa sedikit takut sekarang," ujar Koneko yang berwajah kusut.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu itu. Kamu adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menyerang lawanmu. Tapi, kamu harus berani. Aku ada di sini buatmu sekarang. Aku yakin kamu memenangkan pertarungan pedang ini. Jangan cemas, kamu pasti bisa. Aku sudah mengajari semua teknik pedang padamu, kan? Praktekkan semua teknik pedang itu di sini. Buat Shion tertusuk sebanyak tiga kali, dengan begitu kamu bisa menang. Gampang, kan?" Naruto mencoba memberikan semangat penuh pada Koneko agar Koneko bisa percaya diri saat melawan Shion. Dia percaya Koneko pasti bisa mengalahkan Shion. Dengan begitu, dia terbebas dari masalah yang satu ini yaitu Shion yang sangat menginginkannya dan ingin menjauhi Koneko darinya. Dia berharap masalah ini akan selesai hari ini. Semoga saja.

"Tapi ... Naruto-kun ..."

Tangan Naruto memegang pipi kiri Koneko. Lantas ia menatap kedua mata Koneko dengan intens. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku percaya padamu. Menangkan pertarungan ini atas namaku. Kamu harus percaya diri, jangan tergesa-gesa dan bersikaplah setenang mungkin saat melawan Shion. Apakah kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Dengan cepat, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Naruto-sensei."

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelikan karena Koneko memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naruto-sensei. Ia menepuk pelan pipi kiri Koneko. Kemudian ia memegang dagu Koneko dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang lembut di dahi Koneko hingga membuat Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Rona merah pun hinggap di dua pipi Koneko.

'Eh? Naruto-kun ...?!' gumam Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Koneko kaget mendapati Naruto menciumnya di depan umum seperti ini. Sehingga membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam terutama dari Shion.

Naruto tertawa cengengesan dengan wajah yang juga memerah, setelah selesai mencium Koneko. Ia pun menjauhkan jaraknya dari Koneko.

"Hehehe ... Apa yang kamu tunggu lagi? Ayo, maju sana!"

"Hm, iya."

Perasaan Koneko menjadi lebih baik setelah didukung penuh oleh Naruto. Apalagi dia mendapatkan dukungan cinta lewat ciuman singkat tadi. Dia merasa lebih berani untuk menghadapi Shion sekarang juga.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang mantap, Koneko berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan di mana Shion dan Ran menunggunya. Wajahnya tersiratkan ketegasan dan keberanian. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Shion. Jarak mereka cukup berjauhan.

Lalu Ran berada tepat dari arah jam 12 dari jarak antara Shion dan Koneko. Dia memandang kedua gadis itu secara bergantian.

Antara Shion dan Koneko, telah terjadi kobaran api yang seakan-akan menjadi latar belakang pertarungan mereka dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto.

Di dalam hati Shion sekarang, telah terjadi rasa cemburu dan marah yang besar karena harus menyaksikan Naruto sudah mencium Koneko barusan. Tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit saat melihat Naruto malah bermesraan dengan Koneko di depan matanya sendiri. Semua itu dianggapnya sebagai penghinaan yang sangat besar baginya dan juga bagi ayahnya. Dia tidak sabar ingin menghabisi Koneko.

Di dalam hati Koneko, telah terjadi keyakinan yang sangat dalam dan merasakan sinyal-sinyal cinta dari Naruto. Bahkan ia pun menyebut nama Naruto agar dia menjadi lebih berani dalam menghadapi pertarungan pedang ini. Ia akan berusaha untuk memenangkan pertarungan pedang ini agar Naruto tetap menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

'Aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku harus menang. Ini demi Uzumaki Naruto, suami yang sangat kucintai sekarang,' batin Koneko dalam hatinya.

Wajahnya merona merah lagi karena teringat saat Naruto dan dia berbulan madu di malam itu dan mandi bersama di kolam pemandian air panas hari ini. Naruto begitu sangat mencintainya. Naruto melakukan semua itu agar mereka bisa mendapatkan anak secepatnya. Naruto ingin menjadi seorang ayah dan ingin mendapatkan anak dari rahim Koneko sendiri. Begitulah impian Naruto saat Naruto mengatakannya pada Koneko, pada pagi hari ini.

Semua itu adalah rahasia mereka berdua. Rahasia bulan madu yang begitu menyenangkan dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan bagi mereka berdua.

Ia pun melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Membuat senyuman Koneko terpatri di wajahnya yang terlihat cerah.

"Semoga kamu berhasil, Koneko-chan!" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menurunkan tangannya. Ia memandang Koneko dengan harapan yang begitu tinggi. Juga akan bersiap melindungi Koneko jika muncul sesuatu yang bakal mengancam Koneko. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Helios.

Koneko mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Di telinganya sekarang terngiang-ngiang dengan semua perkataan Naruto yang penuh harapan dan impian padanya. Perkataan yang sangat mengguncang hati dan jiwanya waktu itu. Masih diingatnya dengan baik.

 **"Iya, sebuah kalung," Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko."Kalung ini pemberian dari ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang telah merawatku sejak kecil. Kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku. Terus ibu pemilik panti asuhan mengatakan padaku, aku harus memberikan kalung itu pada gadis yang kucintai jika aku sudah menikah dengannya. Aku sudah menikah denganmu, jadi kalung itu kuberikan padamu sebagai tanda pernikahan kita. Kamu sudah menjadi istriku sekarang. Kamu sudah menjadi milikku, Koneko-chan."**

Ia teringat saat Naruto memberikan sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk kristal biru batangan di awal pernikahannya dengan Naruto, sebagai tanda pernikahan mereka.

Koneko memegang bagian lehernya, di mana kalung liontin kristal biru batangan bersembunyi di balik kimono terusan yang dipakainya sekarang. Kalung itu terus melingkari lehernya setiap saat.

 **"Arti bunga ini adalah abadi, kuat dan kokoh. Bunga yang kuat dan mampu terus hidup di lingkungan yang terekstrim sekalipun. Bunga keabadian. Cinta yang abadi. Bunga yang indah dan melambangkan cinta yang abadi. Bunga ini adalah ungkapan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku ingin memberikan cinta sejati dan abadi untukmu. Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya, Koneko-chan. Aku akan tetap setia padamu, walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Begitulah artinya dari bunga ini."**

Teringat juga saat Naruto memberikan beberapa setangkai bunga eldeweiss. Kini bunga-bunga eldeweiss itu disimpannya dalam sebuah gulungan yang diletakkannya di dalam tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya sekarang. Bunga eldeweiss itu dianggapnya sebagai penyemangatnya untuk menghadapi pertarungannya dengan Shion sekarang.

 **"Iya, anak. Aku ingin mempunyai anak agar keluarga kita ini semakin lengkap. Aku tidak sabar menjadi Ayah untuk anak kita nanti. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah itu. Kamu juga, kan? Kamu juga tidak sabarkan untuk menjadi ibu untuk anak kita nanti. Benarkan, Koneko-chan?"**

Perkataan Naruto yang menginginkan seorang anak darinya, waktu itu, diingatnya beberapa kali. Naruto terus mengatakan padanya saat berbulan madu kalau Naruto ingin menjadi seorang ayah dari anak yang dilahirkannya. Naruto terus membuatnya merasa semakin ingin mencintainya lebih lama. Hingga perasaan cinta itu semakin melekat di hati, dirinya dan jiwanya. Naruto selalu menunjukkan perasaan cintanya lewat perbuatan dan membuat Koneko semakin tidak ingin jauh darinya.

Koneko mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga melihatnya dan melemparkan senyuman yang manis ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi Koneko tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih lega.

'Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku akan membuatmu bangga padaku. Setelah itu, aku akan berusaha mewujudkan semua impianmu. Aku akan menjadi ibu buat anak kita nanti. Semoga saja Kami-sama akan membuatku cepat hamil agar kamu semakin bahagia, Naruto-kun. Semoga saja harapanku itu terkabul,' batin Koneko lagi sambil menutup matanya sebentar dan menghelakan napas tegangnya. Kemudian kedua matanya terbuka kembali dan melihat Ran akan memulai acara pertarungan ini.

Lantas Ran mundur beberapa langkah seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apakah kalian siap untuk bertarung? Shion-hime dan Uzumaki Koneko?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk cepat bersamaan dengan wajah yang sangat tegas.

"Ya, kami siap!"

Ran juga mengangguk. Dia pun menghitung mundur sebelum pertarungan pedang dimulai.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung mundur dari sekarang. Segera keluarkan pedang kalian masing-masing!"

SREK! SREK!

Koneko dan Shion mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung masing-masing dengan kompak. Di mana Koneko menyabet pedangnya yang terpasang di punggungnya. Sedangkan Shion menyabet pedangnya yang dipegangnya dengan tangannya. Lalu sarung pedang dilemparkannya tepat ke arah Ran. Ran menerima sarung pedang itu dengan tangkapan yang sempurna.

"Hitungan mundur dimulai dari sekarang. Lima ... Empat ... Tiga ... Dua ... Satu! PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI!" seru Ran sekali lagi sambil mundur lagi dari arena pertarungan.

Kedua gadis itu bersiap-siap dengan posisi masing-masing. Mereka menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

Shion memegang pedangnya dengan posisi seakan-akan memanggul pedang di bahunya. Sedangkan Koneko memegang pedangnya dengan posisi seperti akan menusuk ke depan, tapi sikapnya terlihat lebih santai sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh Naruto padanya.

Mereka belum ada yang mau bergerak untuk menyerang. Hingga Shion yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Siapa yang akan menyerang duluan? Aku atau kau?"

Dengan sikap yang tenang, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang maju?"

Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Ide yang sangat bagus. Oke, aku setuju jika aku yang maju duluan. Bersiaplah, Uzumaki Koneko!"

Kedua mata Koneko menyipit tajam. Begitu juga dengan Shion. Mereka pun mengambil ancang-ancang.

SYAAAAAAT!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sesuai kesepakatan, Shion yang maju duluan. Ia pun berlari kencang bagaikan kilat sambil melayangkan pedang dari arah kiri. Hendak melancarkan teknik pedang sabetan secara horizontal ke arah Koneko.

Mata kuning tajam Koneko menangkap gerakan pedang Shion itu. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, dia melayangkan pedangnya dari arah kiri secara horizontal juga.

TRAAAANG!

Serangan pedang Shion berhasil ditahan oleh pedang kusanagi milik Koneko. Membuat Shion terperanjat disertai kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa?"

Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah Koneko. Ia menatap Shion dengan pandangan sinis.

"Teknik pedang tahap dasar. Tebasan garis horizontal, kan?"

Gigi-gigi Shion menggeretak kuat. Dia sangat geram.

"MASIH BELUM" teriak Shion yang mulai dilanda rasa marah yang meluap-luap."AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU! LIHAT SAJA! AKULAH YANG AKAN MENANG DALAM PERTARUNGAN PEDANG INI! NARUTO AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU HARI INI! CAMKAN ITU, UZUMAKI KONEKO!"

Hati Koneko sungguh kaget mendengar perkataan Shion itu. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi dirinya.

BETS!

Shion mengambil tindakan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia memegang gagang pedangnya erat seeratnya. Kemudian langsung berlari lagi sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"HIAAAAAT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN:**

 **Dobe: terima kasih buat Dobe ya. Ya, saya lebih senang direview singkat aja. Direview panjang juga boleh. Hehehe ... XD**

 **ahli kubur: terima kasih buat ahli kubur. Kok namamu unik ya? Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Fakhry965: wah, terima kasih buat Fakhry ya. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **juliantomerrygo: iya, naruto dan koneko selalu bersama untuk selamanya. Ya, mudah-mudahan Koneko memenangkan pertarungan ini.**

 **adam muhammad 980: oke, lanjut nih, kawan.**

 **dianrusdianto39: terima kasih buat dian. Saya nggak berani ceritain adegan bulan madunya. Maaf ya, nanti yang request marah. Hehehe ...**

 **Naruto baka dobe: oh gitu. Nggak apa-apa kok Naruto baka dobe. Saya maklum. Iya, fic request kamu juga lanjut kok. Ntar saya juga bantu mikir buat kelanjutan Black Book yang chapter ke-3. Mudah-mudahan cepat kelar ya. ^^**

 **Yustinus225: terima kasih buat yus. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih udah mereview cerita ini.**

 **Maaf, jika review kalian, saya jawab di halaman chapter ini karena saya nggak sempat membalasnya lewat PM. Mohon dimaklumi ya. ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 13!**

 **Berminat mereview lagi?**

 **Itulah pertanyaan dari Hikasya.**

 **Mohon dijawab ya. Hehehe ... XD**

 **Selesai pada hari Senin, 4 April 2016. Jam 12.02 P.M**


	13. Pertarungan di alam dimensi lain

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 5 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **BETS!**

 **Shion mengambil tindakan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia memegang gagang pedangnya erat seeratnya. Kemudian langsung berlari lagi sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.**

 **"HIAAAAAT!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Pertarungan di alam dimensi lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Koneko menajam lagi. Dia juga bersiap-siap saat Shion mulai datang mendekatinya. Pedang Shion terayun ke bawah dengan cepat ke arahnya.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba ...

SYAAAAT!

Koneko menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Shion. Dia menghindari serangan Shion dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata. Shion terperanjat. Pedang Shion mengenai udara.

"Dia menghilang?!"

Dengan cepat, Shion mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi, Koneko tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Shion kebingungan. Dia memegang gagang pedangnya dengan erat.

WHUUUSH!

Muncul Koneko secara tidak terduga sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Shion.

'Dari atas!' Shion menyadari Koneko akan menyerangnya dari atas. Kemudian segera melompat menghindari serangan pedang dari Koneko.

CRAAAAASH!

Serangan pedang Koneko mengenai lantai sehingga pedang membelah lantai hingga berlubang selebar 5 cm dan membuat seperempat ujung pedang menancap di lantai. Sungguh membuat Shion terkejut melihatnya.

Inilah teknik pedang tebasan garis vertikal dengan gabungan kecepatan tubuh. Teknik andalan yang diajarkan Naruto pada Koneko. Koneko mampu melakukannya dengan baik.

Koneko mendarat dengan mulus di lantai. Ia mengambil posisi berlutut sambil mencabut pedang yang tertancap di lantai. Lantas berdiri lagi sambil mengacungkan pedang ke depan dengan sikap yang tenang. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo, maju lagi!" pinta Koneko dengan suara yang keras.

Melihat aksi Koneko yang terbilang cukup keren, sukses membuat Naruto tercengang di tempat. Dia tidak menyangka sikap Koneko berubah menjadi lain jika sedang dalam keadaan bertarung. Kesannya Koneko menjadi orang lain. Sikapnya santai dan dingin.

Sungguh, Naruto semakin suka melihatnya. Tawa lebar ala tiga jari pun terpatri di wajah Naruto yang berbinar-binar. Dia mengepalkan dua tinjunya di depan dadanya sambil berdiri dengan tegap.

"Itu bagus sekali, Koneko-chan. Kamu berhasil menguasai teknik kecepatan dengan gabungan tebasan garis vertikal. Kamu hebat! Aku semakin mencintaimu jika melihatmu seperti ini!" Naruto bersemangat untuk mendukung Koneko dengan suara yang sangat keras."TERUSLAH BERJUANG, KONEKO-CHAN! AKU YAKIN KAMU BISA MELAKUKANNYA, SAYANG!"

Naruto terus berteriak dengan keras untuk menyemangatkan Koneko di awal pertarungan yang masih berjalan hanya beberapa menit. Karena teriakan Naruto yang mendukung Koneko penuh dengan antusias, membuat perhatian Shion terpecahkan. Awalnya ingin fokus mengalahkan Koneko dan akan memberikan sebuah serangan menebas sebanyak tiga kali agar Koneko terluka sehingga Koneko kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi, kini perasaan marah dan benci menyelimuti hatinya. Ingin segera memiliki hati Naruto apapun caranya. Apalagi Shion sedikit menguasai namanya teknik kecepatan karena dia hanya menguasai teknik-teknik pedang biasa. Dia tidak memiliki unsur kekuatan elemen apapun. Kemungkinan dia bisa kalah telak melawan Koneko dalam pertarungan pedang ini karena Koneko memiliki unsur kecepatan yang didapatkannya dari elemen api milik Matatabi di dalam tubuhnya. Besar kemungkinan Koneko lebih tangguh dibanding dengan Shion.

'Aku harus menang! Apapun caranya! Percuma saja aku berlatih mati-matian selama ini untuk bisa menjadi pendekar pedang yang tangguh!' batin Shion yang merasakan kemarahannya semakin merajalela di dalam hatinya.

Dia mulai mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Kemudian menghunuskan pedang ke depan dengan posisi garis lurus seakan-akan ingin menusuk. Kaki kirinya dimajukan agak ke depan.

Wajah Shion terlihat kaku dan mengeras. Kedua mata ungunya menajam dan berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MAJU MELAWANMU LAGI, UZUMAKI KONEKO!" pekik Shion sambil berlari secepat kilat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Koneko lagi.

Inilah teknik pedang Shion yang dinamakan teknik tebasan dua arah. Memungkinkan Shion akan melakukan tebasan secara cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa henti ke arah musuhnya hingga musuh tidak dapat melakukan serangan balasan.

WHUUUSSH!

Serangan pedang Shion sudah melayang tepat ke arah Koneko dari arah kiri. Koneko menghindari serangan itu dengan cara melompat ke arah kanan.

HUP!

Koneko berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke arah lain. Tapi, Shion pun datang dengan kecepatan yang lumayan sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke kanan.

WHUUUUSH!

Pedang Shion terayun cepat dan melewati di depan wajah Koneko begitu saja. Dengan cekatan, Koneko juga melakukan serangan balasan ke arah perut Shion.

WHUUUSH!

Bilah pedang Koneko sukses mencetak garis goresan panjang di perut Shion hingga membuat baju Shion robek sedikit dan menimbulkan luka goresan tipis yang tidak mengeluarkan darah. Alhasil, secara refleks Shion memegang perutnya yang berhasil dilukai. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Koneko.

'A-Apa?' Shion syok sebentar.

Kaisar dan Ran juga tersentak dibuatnya. Mereka mulai merasa khawatir karena Shion telah terkena goresan luka yang pertama.

Naruto pun tertawa senang sambil mengepalkan satu tinjunya di depan dadanya. Ia pun berteriak terus untuk menyemangati Koneko.

"Refleks yang cukup bagus! Koneko-chan, tetaplah semangat! Aku akan terus mendukungmu!"

Selintas pandangan Koneko tertuju pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul sebentar. Lalu memandang ke arah Shion.

Koneko berdiri dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Tetap memegang pedangnya dengan posisi yang santai.

"Satu tusukan sudah aku buat. Tinggal dua tusukan lagi, maka kau akan kalah sebentar lagi, Shion-hime ...," kata Koneko dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Shion menghilangkan rasa syoknya dengan cepat. Ia merasa geram dan muak dengan perkataan Koneko yang terkesan meremehkannya.

"JANGAN SENANG DULU, UZUMAKI KONEKO! KAU YANG AKAN KALAH! BUKAN AKU!" sembur Shion yang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat."AKU AKAN MELAWANMU! AKU HARUS MEMENANGKAN PERTARUNGAN INI! NARUTO HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU! BUKAN KAU!"

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, Shion bangkit lagi untuk menyerang Koneko. Masih menggunakan satu tangannya, Shion menerjang Koneko dengan layangan pedang yang penuh amarah.

Koneko pun menghadapi serangan Shion dengan gerakan cepat tapi santai. Mereka saling beradu pedang, menghindari serangan pedang, dan memberikan serangan kejutan. Membuat suasana semakin memanas saja.

Dari awal pertarungan, Shion yang menyerang Koneko. Tapi, Koneko terus menghindari dan menahan serangan Shion agar dirinya tidak terkena serangan Shion itu. Peraturannya, jika terkena tiga kali tusukan hingga menimbulkan luka, maka lawan dinyatakan kalah. Jadi, intinya dalam pertarungan pedang ini, Koneko memusatkan fokusnya untuk memberikan sebuah dampak serangan berupa tiga tusukan di tubuh Shion. Kini satu tusukan sudah diterima Shion di perutnya.

Mereka saling bertarung dalam jarak dekat sekarang. Saling menyerang dan memberikan serangan balasan. Tapi, berhasil dihindari oleh mereka berdua dengan gesit.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Koneko berhasil melayangkan pedangnya secara garis diagonal dan meninggalkan bekas luka goresan panjang yang dalam di bahu kanan Shion. Secara refleks, Shion memegang bahu kanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dia pun tidak fokus untuk melawan Koneko. Sampai Koneko masih sempat melayangkan pedangnya dari arah atas saat Shion berhenti bergerak. Hingga Shion kaget dan menahan pedang Koneko dengan pedangnya.

TRAAAAANG!

Dua pedang beradu. Namun, fatalnya pedang Shion malah terbelah menjadi dua saat bilah tajam pedang kusanagi itu mematahkan bilah pedang Shion. Membuat Shion lebih kaget lagi dan ditambah dengan ujung pedang kusanagi berhasil mencapai pipi kanannya. Sehingga menggoreskan luka kecil di pipi kanan Shion.

KLONTAAAANG! BRUUUK!

Pedang Shion yang terbelah dua, terjatuh begitu miris di lantai. Bersamaan Shion yang jatuh sambil terduduk di lantai. Menahan rasa syok dan sakitnya luka yang telah dibuat oleh ujung pedang kusanagi milik Koneko. Sehingga membuat semua orang yang menonton pertarungan ini, menjadi terdiam dan ternganga bersama.

Sementara itu, Koneko berdiri tepat di depan Shion, masih memegang pedangnya yang sudah berada di samping kanan tubuhnya. Dia berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah kaisar dan Ran. Lalu Ran menyadari jika pertarungan pedang sudah usai, memutuskan untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Bunyi halus terdengar saat Ran melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Shion dan Koneko yang berada di tengah arena pertarungan. Kemudian Ran berdiri di antara mereka dan langsung mengumumkan hasil pengumuman akhir pertarungan pedang ini.

Sebelum itu, Ran memperhatikan kedua gadis itu dengan seksama. Setelah itu, ia membuka suaranya itu.

"Pertarungan pedang di antara Shion-hime dan Uzumaki Koneko dinyatakan sudah selesai sekarang. Pemenang pertarungan pedang ini adalah ..." Ran melirik ke arah kiri."UZUMAKI KONEKO!"

"YEAAAAAH! KONEKO-CHAN MENANG!" spontan Naruto berteriak kegirangan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Suaranya menggema keras di seantero ruang dojo istana itu.

Sang kaisar memasang wajah sinis mendengarkan hasil pengumuman pertarungan pedang ini. Ia duduk di kursi dengan geraman yang sangat kuat. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan kalah dalam acara pertarungan pedang yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin ... Tidak mungkin ... Aku kalah melawan Uzumaki Koneko. Tidak mungkin aku kalah begitu saja ...," Shion sangat syok mendengarkan hasil pengumuman yang disampaikan Ran tadi."Itu berarti aku harus merelakan Naruto pergi. Aku tidak berhak lagi untuk menuntut Naruto untuk menjadi suamiku. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi, kau harus melakukannya, Shion-hime."

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang berlutut di depan Shion. Shion kaget setengah mati. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berwajah sangat serius. Kedua mata Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Naruto-san ... Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?" ungkap Shion dengan jujur.

"Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu, Shion-hime ...," balas Naruto dengan lebih tegas."Aku tekankan padamu agar kau melupakan perasaan cintamu itu padaku. Lupakan soal diriku. Aku mencintai gadis lain. Aku sudah mempunyai istri. Mana mungkin aku bisa menceraikannya ataupun meninggalkannya begitu saja? Koneko adalah anak yatim piatu yang sama denganku. Aku juga yatim piatu. Aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Dia sendirian di dunia ini. Hanya akulah orang satu-satunya yang ia punyai di dunia ini. Maka aku memilihnya untuk menjadi istriku. Dengan ikatan pernikahan, aku jadikan dia istriku. Kami membentuk sebuah keluarga karena kami saling mencintai. Sedangkan kau masih memiliki ayah. Kau adalah seorang putri kaisar yang memiliki kekuasaan di desa Hana ini. Aku dengar juga kalau banyak pria di desa ini yang mencintaimu dan melamarmu. Kenapa kau malah menolaknya, Shion-hime? Harusnya kau menerima salah satu dari lamaran pria itu, terutama pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus dan menerimamu apa adanya. Sebaiknya kau harus membuka hatimu untuk menerima pria lain yang lebih mencintaimu. Ingat, lebih baik menerima orang yang mencintaimu daripada kau terus mengejar orang yang kau cintai. Itu sama saja kau mengejar suatu harapan yang tidak nyata. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan mendapatkan rasa sakit hati dan kesedihan jika mengetahui orang yang kau cintai itu, tidak mencintaimu. Kau telah mengalaminya sekarang. Aku menolak cintamu karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat padamu. Jangan harapkan aku lagi. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Lupakan aku. Jangan paksa aku untuk mencintaimu. Cinta itu bukanlah paksaan. Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang tulus. Kau harus mencari cinta yang tulus itu jika kau benar-benar ingin bahagia di masa depan nanti. Carilah orang lain yang bisa menggantikan aku di hatimu. Kau harus melupakan semua perasaanmu itu. Harus dilupakan, jika tidak hatimu akan tersiksa untuk selamanya. Ingatlah pesanku ini, Shion-hime."

Shion pun terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu lantang. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Tidak mampu menjawab lagi karena tiba-tiba air bening tumpah begitu saja dari sudut mata keunguannya itu.

TES! TES! TES!

Sang putri pun menangis dalam keterpurukannya yang mulai menimpa hatinya. Naruto tertegun dan memasang wajah ibanya. Koneko yang masih berdiri di belakang Naruto, juga memasang wajah ibanya sembari memegang pedang kusanagi di tangan kanannya.

"Shion-hime ..." Ran menggumam pelan. Dia juga ikut iba menyaksikan semua ini.

Hening.

Sejenak tempat itu hening selama beberapa menit. Sampai terdengar suara kaisar yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Ran-san! Bawa Shion-hime ke kamarnya dan panggil tabib istana untuk mengobati lukanya itu! Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto-san dan Koneko-san!" perintah sang kaisar yang menggema keras di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, kaisar yang mulia!" Ran mengangguk sambil memegang dua bahu Shion agar Shion bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Shion-hime, ayo kita pergi ke kamar sekarang ya!"

Shion menuruti arahan dari Ran. Maka mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang dojo istana itu.

Naruto dan Koneko menatap kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan masing-masing. Lalu Naruto bangkit berdiri ketika sang kaisar datang mendekat ke arahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto dan Koneko menyadari kedatangan kaisar. Mereka menoleh ke arah kaisar yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Terlintas suatu rasa penasaran di hati Naruto tentang mengapa kaisar tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengannya secara empat mata. Lalu Naruto yang mulai membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Bersamaan Koneko memasukkan pedang kusanagi ke dalam sarungnya yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Hm ... Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa anda mau berbicara lagi padaku? Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai dan jelas sekarang. Shion-hime kalah dalam pertarungan pedang ini. Dia tidak berhak lagi untuk menuntutku untuk menikah dengannya. Apa anda mendengarkan semua yang aku ucapkan pada Shion-hime barusan?"

Sang kaisar menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Aku paham dengan semua yang kau katakan barusan, Naruto-san."

"Jika anda paham, apalagi yang ingin anda bicarakan pada kami?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai sedikit merasa kesal.

"Aku ingin kalian tetap tinggal di sini untuk selamanya."

"...?!"

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk mulai menikam hatinya sekarang.

Kedua mata kaisar menyipit tajam. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan bahu kanannya. Lalu menjentikkan jari dengan bunyi yang keras.

CTEK!

WHUOOOOOOOOOONG!

Mendadak ruang dojo istana itu berubah menjadi ruang yang gelap gulita. Tiada sinar. Tiada tepi dan ujungnya. Semuanya hanya kegelapan fana. Kegelapan abadi yang menjebak Naruto, Koneko dan kaisar di dalamnya.

Itulah alam dimensi lain. Sang kaisar telah membuat dinding pengurung dimensi lain untuk menjebak Naruto dan Koneko di dalamnya. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Alhasil, membuat Naruto dan Koneko kaget setengah mati. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna karena tidak menyangka sang kaisar memiliki kekuatan supranatural.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Naruto tampak syok. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Naruto-kun ...," Koneko mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat."Ki-Kita ada di mana ini?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Ia berwajah panik.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Jadi ...?"

Koneko berwajah kusut. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

Naruto mengetahui Koneko yang mulai takut lagi. Lantas ia pun berusaha untuk menghibur Koneko agar siap siaga dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Tidak usah takut. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Yang penting, jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku. Oke?"

Koneko mengangguk sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Lantas pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sang kaisar. Sang kaisar tetap berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat romantis. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalian masih juga bermesraan seperti itu. Saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat agar kalian menunjukkan betapa besarnya kekuatan cinta yang kalian miliki ..." sang kaisar menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam."Kalian telah merendahkan Shion-hime. Itu berarti kalian telah merendahkan aku dan juga kerajaan ini. Jadi ..."

Belum sempat sang kaisar melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"HEI, APA-APAAN INI? TEMPAT APA INI? APA PULA YANG INGIN ANDA BICARAKAN PADA KAMI, HEI KAISAR!" sanggah Naruto dengan keras. Perlahan-lahan kekesalan muncul di hatinya.

Sang kaisar terdiam sejenak. Ia berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi.

CTEK!

DWOOOOOOONG!

Tiba-tiba muncul dua pusaran lubang hitam dari ketiadaan, persis di dua sisi tubuh sang kaisar. Dari dalam dua lubang hitam tersebut, muncul sejumlah rantai yang meluncur tepat ke arah Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka pun tersentak dengan serangan rantai mendadak ini.

WHUUUSH!

Dengan gesit, Naruto menggendong Koneko ala bridal style dan menghindari serangan sejumlah rantai itu. Tapi, rantai-rantai itu terus mengejar Naruto kemanapun Naruto berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Hingga Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang menggema di telinganya.

 **['Naruto, pria itu sudah menggunakan kekuatan mengendalikan dimensi yang didapatkannya dari dewa hades. Dia adalah pengikut dewa hades yang telah mengadakan kontrak kekuatan dengan dewa hades agar bisa mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan supranatural dan memanggil monster dari dimensi lain. Kau harus hati-hati terhadap pria ini. Jangan sampai dia berhasil membunuh Koneko. Karena tujuan utamanya adalah membunuh Koneko sekarang.']**

Itulah Helios, suara yang berbicara pada Naruto lewat suara hatinya. Memberitahukan Naruto jika sang kaisar adalah salah satu pengikut yang menyembah dewa hades. Maka dewa hades memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk sang kaisar lewat kontrak perjanjian kekuatan yang harus menyerahkan nyawa sang kaisar sendiri. Intinya, jika Naruto berhasil mengalahkan sang kaisar, maka sang kaisar akan mati karena kekuatan dewa hades telah memakan habis masa kehidupan sang kaisar. Hal tersebut berlaku juga dengan semua pengikut dewa hades, yang menginginkan sebuah kekuatan supranatural dari dewa hades itu sendiri.

Jadi, tentu saja Naruto terperanjat mendengarkan semua ini.

'A-APA?!' kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia terus terbang, melompat dan menghindari serangan sejumlah rantai ini dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Apalagi dia harus menggendong Koneko ala bridal style agar tidak terkena serangan rantai-rantai ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Helios?' lanjut Naruto lagi sambil berkomunikasi dengan Helios di dalam hatinya.

 **['Gunakan mode tubuh bersinar kuning itu. Maka kecepatan tubuhmu akan semakin bertambah luar biasa cepatnya.']**

'Ah, baiklah.'

Dengan patuh, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebagai dewa matahari. Seketika sekujur tubuh Naruto memancarkan sinar kuning seperti emas. Itulah mode tubuh bersinar dalam tingkatan tertinggi kekuatan elemen apinya.

Otomatis kecepatan tubuh Naruto melesat tajam bagaikan kilat. Sejumlah rantai tidak bisa mengejarnya. Namun, Naruto menggunakan sinar api yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu, untuk menebas semua rantai yang mengejarnya itu. Sinar api itu membentuk seperti tangan raksasa dan melayang cepat ke arah rantai-rantai itu. Sekali beradu, maka rantai-rantai itu menjadi hancur dan meledak hebat sampai berkeping-keping.

DHUAAAAR!

Ledakan besar menerangi tempat itu.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di lantai yang gelap dengan mulus. Sekujur tubuhnya masih diselimuti sinar kuning bagaikan matahari.

Sementara Koneko terpana menyaksikan perubahan Naruto ini. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata dengan ekspresi wajah yang takjub.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... Apakah benar ini adalah kamu?"

Naruto menatap ke arah Koneko. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Iya, ini aku, Koneko-chan. Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuh bersinar kuning ini tanpa bantuan dari Helios lagi. Karena selama ini, Helios-lah yang mengendalikan tubuh dan jiwaku untuk masuk dalam mode tubuh bersinar kuning ini. Aku baru saja mempelajarinya tadi malam. Jadi, aku bisa bergerak bebas sekendak hatiku dalam mode tubuh seperti ini."

"Oh, begitu."

Koneko manggut-manggut mengerti.

Kembali perhatian tertuju pada sang kaisar. Di mana sang kaisar berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Naruto juga memiliki kekuatan supranatural sepertinya. Lalu ia pun berkata pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa tubuhmu dipenuhi dengan sinar kuning seperti emas?"

Naruto dan Koneko memandang ke arah sang kaisar, yang berjarak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan sang kaisar.

"Aku adalah dewa matahari yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi dunia ini."

Kedua mata sang kaisar membulat sekali lagi karena terkejut.

"A-APA? KAU ADALAH DEWA MATAHARI?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan tegas. Ia masih tetap menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

"Itu benar."

Wajah sang kaisar kembali berubah menjadi seperti biasa. Ia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"Ukh, jika benar kau adalah dewa matahari, kalau begitu aku akan menguji kemampuanmu itu ..." sang kaisar berwajah gelap yang sangat mengerikan."Sekarang. Aku akan buat kalian melawan monster peliharaanku yang kupanggil dari dimensi lain."

Sang kaisar menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian dari ketiadaan, muncul lubang hitam yang berputar spiral dengan suara keras dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut. Muncul seekor monster yang jauh melampaui dugaan Naruto dan Koneko. Delapan ... Bukan, mungkin sepuluh meter tingginya. Dia punya badan besar. Dia punya empat kaki, dan tiap tiap kakinya tebal. Juga cakar yang tumbuh dari tiap kakinya begitu tajam membuat Naruto dan Koneko merasa bergidik. Mata yang bercahaya dari kegelapan berwarna merah. Dari mulutnya, nampak gigi taring berbahaya. Taringnya begitu berdekatan satu sama lain, dan dari celahnya muncul nafas kecil mengembun. Hewan itu setidaknya mirip dengan ... Anjing. Tapi, anjing tak mungkin sebesar ini. Itu karena anjing tak memiliki tiga kepala.

GROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Raungannya begitu keras sampai permukaan tempat gelap di sekitarnya berguncang. Tiga kepala meraung di saat yang sama.

"... Cerberus!"

Koneko mengatakannya dengan nada takut.

"Cerberus?"

Naruto melirik Koneko yang masih digendongnya ala bridal style.

"Ya. Itu adalah hewan terkenal yang memiliki julukan Anjing Penjaga Neraka."

"Anjing Penjaga Neraka ...? jadi anjing ini adalah monster yang terdengar begitu berbahaya."

"Dia tinggal di gerbang neraka, bukan, dunia bawah. Tapi, kaisar sampai bisa memanggilnya ke dunia manusia ..."

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Kita harus melakukannya! Kita harus melenyapkannya, Naruto-kun! Ini sangat berbahaya!" Koneko pun merasa sangat panik."Jadi, turunkan aku. Biarkan aku ikut membantumu untuk melawannya. Aku ..."

Tapi, Naruto malah memotong perkataan Koneko. Ia menatap Koneko dengan mata yang tajam sehingga membuat Koneko terdiam.

"Tidak! Kamu harus kulindungi! Aku akan tetap menggendongmu seperti ini. Kekuatanmu saat ini belum sepenuhnya kamu kuasai. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Jadi, peganglah leherku erat-erat, Koneko-chan. Aku akan melawannya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Mungkin akan banyak terjadi guncangan hebat. Bersiaplah, Koneko-chan ... Aku akan mulai menyerangnya sekarang!"

Dengan hati yang terpaksa, Koneko menyetujui perkataan Naruto itu. Dia mengangguk pasrah begitu.

"Ya! Naruto-kun, mari kita lakukan! Tapi ..."

Tiba-tiba ...

Koneko melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah kiri Naruto.

BUAAAAK!

Pipi kiri Naruto sukses ditonjok sekuat tenaga oleh Koneko sehingga membuat pipi kiri Naruto sampai membiru. Secara refleks Naruto merasa kesakitan dan memegang pipinya yang habis ditonjok keras oleh Koneko. Koneko pun melompat cepat saat kedua tangan Naruto tidak menggendongnya lagi.

"Aaaaw, sakitnya! Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu malah meninju pipiku, hah?!" sembur Naruto yang marah setengah mati pada Koneko yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari gendongannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena kamu tidak mau melepaskan aku dan tidak membiarkan aku ikut membantumu ...," celetuk Koneko berwajah datar tanpa dosa sambil berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto."Aku tidak mau dilindungi. Aku adalah pendekar pedang sekarang. Jadi, aku mohon izinkan aku ikut membantumu melawan anjing berkepala tiga ini. Aku akan menjadi tamengmu dan akan melindungimu dari belakang."

SREK!

Sambil berucap, Koneko menyabet pedang kusanagi dari sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Ia akan maju untuk menyerang Cerberus itu. Tapi, dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Koneko-chan ... Tunggu!"

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto saat Naruto memegang tangannya. Sinar kuning yang menyala di tubuh Naruto, tertransfer melalui tangan tangannya dan menjalar pada tangan Koneko dengan cepat. Sehingga sinar kuning itu juga menguar ke seluruh tubuh Koneko.

"Aku memberikan sebagian energi kekuatanku untuk melindungimu. Aku tahu kalau kekuatan Matatabi di tubuhmu belum kamu kendalikan sepenuhnya. Jadi, kamu harus berdiri di belakangku sekarang. Akulah yang akan maju dan melindungimu dari belakang karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi suami yang paling baik untukmu. Akulah yang bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu. Jadi, berdirilah di sini. Lihatlah celah yang paling bagus untuk menyerang Cerberus dengan pedangmu. Gunakan kekuatanmu pada pedangmu sebisa kamu kendalikan. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dengan serius. Membuat Koneko terpaku. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Bagus."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus puncak rambut Koneko. Wajah Koneko merona merah saat menyaksikan Naruto pergi menjauhi dirinya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti. Lihat saja kita berdua akan mengalahkan anjing liar itu."

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke lantai untuk memberikan tekanan gravitasi yang bisa membawanya terbang ke atas. Itulah salah satu teknik elemen angin dimilikinya.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus melompat setelah membuat teriakan.

FLAAAAAAMEEEEEE!

Salah satu kepala mengarah pada Naruto yang terbang dan menghembuskan nafas api!

"Dia mulai menyerang Naruto-kun!"

Koneko berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Cerberus itu berada. Ia sangat panik saat melihat Naruto akan disembur dengan napas api.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam jika membiarkan dirinya dipanggang oleh serangan api dari Cerberus. Sebuah tangan raksasa bersinar kuning muncul dari tubuh Naruto untuk menghalau serangan dari Cerberus. Serangan Cerberus itu terserap oleh tangan raksasa sinar kuning itu.

"Rasakan ini!"

Naruto melompat dari belakang tangan raksasa sinar kuning itu dan melepaskan satu tangan raksasa sinar kuning lainnya yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah bola biru raksasa. Itu adalah oodama rasengan. Kekuatan elemen angin yang bisa menghancurkan musuh dan menimbulkan kerusakan yang hebat.

FLAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE!

Kepala lain dari si anjing monster menembakkan bola api! Serangan oodama rasengan dan bola api Cerberus saling bertabrakan dengan dahsyat. Kemudian kepala yang lain menembakkan bola api. Tiga serangan berturut turut. Bola api kedua mendukung bola api pertama yang ditekan oleh serangan Naruto. Kekuatan bola api meningkat dan mulai menekan serangan Naruto. Kemudian Cerberus mencoba menembak lagi. Kalau dia lakukan lagi, maka Naruto bisa ...

"Aku sudah menemukan celah padamu!"

BANG!

Koneko yang melompat dari samping Naruto, memberikan pukulan keras di kepala Cerberus dengan teknik pedang kecepatan tebasan vertikal. Ia membuat suara keras.

"Rasakan yang ini juga!"

Saat Koneko mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas, ada cahaya biru yang tercipta di bilah pedangnya. Dia kemudian mengayunkan pada Cerberus dan ...

"KUSANAGI SLASH!"

Satu kali ayunan pedang, Cerberus diselimuti api biru yang ditembakkan dari ayunan pedang kusanagi. Koneko memberikan serangan pedang yang bersatu dengan elemen api biru pada si anjing. Serangan Naruto juga memperkuatnya. Tapi, tubuh Cerberus tak dilenyapkan dan hanya mengenai sisi perutnya. Ada darah hitam mengucur dari si perut monster anjing. Ada asap mengepul darinya. Namun matanya masih bersinar. Ia masih bisa bergerak biarpun diserang seperti itu!?

GARUUUUUUUUUUU!

Terdengar sebuah auman berbahaya. Koneko menoleh dengan pikiran seram dan ...

"Masih ada satu lagi!?"

Cerberus lain muncul dari lubang kegelapan baru dari ketiadaan. Ini bukan candaan semata. Jika masih ada Cerberus seekor lagi.

Suasana semakin gawat saja.

GAAAAAOOOOOOO!

Ia membuat auman dan datang menyerbu ke arah Koneko. Gawat! Haruskah Koneko berlari!? Tapi, Naruto masih sibuk melawan Cerberus yang lain. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyerang Cerberus yang akan mendekati Koneko dan menerima serangan dari Cerberus yang dilawannya juga.

"Aku harus melawannya!" Koneko bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Cerberus yang akan menyerangnya.

"Koneko-chan! Beranikan dirimu untuk melawannya. Ingat, energi kekuatan elemen apiku melindungi tubuhmu. Kamu tidak akan apa-apa jika terkena serangan darinya!"

Sambil melawan Cerberus yang satunya, Naruto berteriak untuk memberikan dorongan semangat buat Koneko agar tidak takut maju melawan Cerberus yang kedua itu.

Dengan keyakinan yang penuh di hatinya, Koneko memantapkan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan teknik pedang berelemen api biru itu sekali lagi. Namun tepat sebelum Koneko melakukannya ...

SLASH!

Salah satu kepala Cerberus yang datang menyerbu Koneko, terbang ke atas. Itu terpotong!? Oleh siapa!? Naruto? Namun, orang yang muncul adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menggunakan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna keemasan. Ia adalah Helios. Kepala Cerberus yang terpotong berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap.

"Aku datang untuk membantu kalian."

STEP!

Usai mengatakan itu, Helios melaju untuk menebas perut Cerberus. Cerberus mengaum kesakitan karena kehilangan salah satu kepalanya.

GAAAAAOOOOOOOO!

Perut Cerberus terbelah menjadi dua setelah menerima serangan fatal. Ada asap mengepul, dan Cerberus mulai menguap. Jadi itukah efek dari pedang emas yang bernama Sword Of Eden itu?

"Inilah serangan Pedang Suci dari surga. Ia memberi dampak kritikal pada seekor makhluk."

STAB!

Helios menusukkan pedangnya sedalam mungkin ke dada Cerberus untuk menghabisinya. Pada saat itu, tubuh Cerberus berubah menjadi debu dan lenyap.

Pedang Koneko tidak menguarkan cahaya biru. Ia terpana melihat Helios yang sudah berhasil melenyapkan Cerberus itu. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria yang berpakaian perang zirah besi hitam dan kuning itu. Entah siapa dia? Itulah dipikirkan oleh Koneko.

'Siapa dia? Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto-kun atau jangan-jangan dia ...' batin Koneko yang menyadari adanya kesamaan dengan pria itu dengan Naruto.'Helios yang diceritakan oleh Naruto-kun itu.'

Lalu Helios memanggulkan pedang emas itu di bahunya seraya menghelakan napas leganya.

"Syukurlah, aku datang tepat waktu."

Koneko datang ke arah Helios. Masih dalam keadaan tubuh yang menguarkan sinar kuning, Koneko berhenti tepat di samping Helios. Helios pun menyadari Koneko sudah berada di sampingnya. Lantas ia tersenyum ramah pada Koneko.

"Koneko-san, kau rupanya. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis berambut putih itu menganggukkan kepalanya yang menandakan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, siapa kau?"

Tetap menampilkan senyumnya yang terbaik, Helios menjawab pertanyaan Koneko itu.

"Aku adalah Helios. Dewa matahari sebelum Naruto. Aku adalah gurunya Naruto."

Setelah Helios memperkenalkan dirinya, sungguh membuat Koneko kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

'Ternyata benar, pria ini adalah Helios. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto-kun ...' batin Koneko sekali lagi dengan tampang syok sementara waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN:**

 **alfangrim666: terima kasih alfang.**

 **ramadi riswanto: iya ramadi. Baru update lagi nih. Udah agak lama ya ditunda ceritanya. Hehehe, maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama. Ini udah update lagi.**

 **Yustinus225: gak apa-apa jika kamu banyak berkomentar. Ya, pertarungan memperebutkan cinta Naruto sudah dimenangkan oleh Koneko. Akhirnya Shion kalah dan mungkin akan menyerah untuk mengejar Naruto. Untuk bawahan hades, diperkirakan akan muncul di chapter 15 setelah Naruto dkk pergi dari desa Hana. Gitulah kira-kira spoilernya.**

 **dianrusdianto39: yup, benar. Helios adalah Namikaze Naruto, ayahnya Naruto. Tapi, dia belum mau mengakui siapa diri sebenarnya pada Naruto karena ada alasannya.**

 **Meirad tako: oke, nggak apa-apa otouto-san. Saya tau kalau kamu sedang sibuk di dunia nyata. Saya maklum. Tapi, tetap rajin ya sekolahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Biarpun sedikit review, yang penting lanjut terus. Betul gak?**

 **Oke, sekian saja cerita untuk chapter kali ini!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 14!**

 **Pesan dari Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 7 April 2016**


	14. Akhir dari kebenaran

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 8 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Tetap menampilkan senyumnya yang terbaik, Helios menjawab pertanyaan Koneko itu.**

 **"Aku adalah Helios. Dewa matahari sebelum Naruto. Aku adalah gurunya Naruto."**

 **Setelah Helios memperkenalkan dirinya, sungguh membuat Koneko kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.**

 **'Ternyata benar, pria ini adalah Helios. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto-kun ...' batin Koneko sekali lagi dengan tampang syok sementara waktu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. Akhir dari kebenaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko pun merasa heran.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku padamu."

Helios tersenyum lagi.

"Itu karena Naruto yang memberitahukan namamu padaku. Kamu adalah istrinya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian yang sudah digelar sejak dua hari yang lalu. Maaf, jika aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Helios-san. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Sepertinya Helios begitu senang bertemu dengan gadis yang dicintai oleh Naruto ini. Ia begitu merasa bahagia karena sudah bertemu secara langsung dengan Koneko sekarang.

Sebaliknya Koneko merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Helios. Begitu senang, bahagia dan merasa hangat. Seperti bertemu seseorang yang tidak asing setelah berpisah sangat lama. Entahlah, Koneko merasa pernah berjumpa dengan Helios sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

'Orang ini ... Rasanya aku pernah berjumpa dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi, di mana? Aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Orang ini bernama Helios. Jadi ...'

Koneko berpikir sejenak. Terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Helios.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berteriak keras hingga mengagetkan Koneko dan Helios.

"Hei, kalian yang di sana! Apakah kalian bisa membantuku sebentar di sini? Tolong aku menghadapi Cerberus yang satu ini!"

Benar, Naruto masih sibuk menghadapi Cerberus yang dihadapinya ini. Ia kewalahan dan selalu menghindari serangan Cerberus saat Cerberus itu masih terus menembakkan bola api ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun!"

"Ayo, kita satukan kekuatan kita untuk menghabisi Cerberus itu, Koneko!"

"Ya, Helios-san!"

Helios mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Seketika bilah pedang itu menguarkan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna merah untuk mengeluarkan serangan elemen petir yang bernama "Red Thunder". Pedangnya lalu diarahkan pada Cerberus.

"...!" Cerberus mencoba kabur dari tempatnya seolah sudah memprediksi serangan yang akan datang.

STAB!

Tak terhitung bilah-bilah pedang menusuk dari tubuh Cerberus. Pedang bermunculan dari tanah. Ini adalah serangan pedang dari Koneko. Pedang kusanagi ditancapkan ke tanah. Sehingga memunculkan bilah-bilah pedang yang muncul di permukaan tempat itu. Inilah teknik pedang berelemen tanah yang bernama **"Kusanagi Root."**

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!"

Koneko berteriak kencang sekali dengan wajah yang mengeras disertai kedua mata yang melotot.

FLASH!

Petir merah menyerbu Cerberus setelah ia kehilangan gerakannya karena pedang emas yang telah bersatu dengan elemen petir. Petir itu begitu besarnya sampai tak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya. Halilintar menutupi hampir setengah dari tempat itu.

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

"!"

Raungan Cerberus kalah keras dengan suara halilintar dan tubuhnya lenyap menjadi ketiadaan dari halilintar. Dalam sekejap tubuh si anjing lenyap. Naruto mengarahkan tembakan rasen shuriken-nya pada sang kaisar.

"Rasakan ini! Kaisar!"

Sang kaisar sangat terkejut dengan serangan rasen shuriken yang mendadak dari Naruto. Dia pun segera mengacungkan satu tangannya ke depan.

BAANNGGGGGGGGGG!

Dia memblokir serangan Naruto dengan hanya satu tangannya. Ini bukan candaan jika dia menghentikan serangan rasen shuriken seperti itu dengan hanya satu tangan?!

GUUUNN!

Sang kaisar menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke arah kanan. Serangan rasen shuriken yang diluncurkan Naruto berubah arahnya dan menuju ke arah Koneko sekarang.

Semuanya pun terkejut dengan serangan balasan kejutan dari sang kaisar.

"AWAAAAAS, KONEKO-CHAAAAN!" seru Naruto keras sambil bergerak secepat kilat ke arah Koneko.

GREP!

Naruto merangkul Koneko dari belakang dan bergerak mundur secepatnya. Serangan rasen shuriken tadi melewati mereka begitu saja dan menghilang ditelan oleh ketiadaan.

Sang kaisar menunjukkan senyuman liciknya setelah melihat asap mengepul dari tangannya.

"Begitu. Kekuatan sang dewa matahari memang hebat sekali. Menarik. Ini benar-benar menarik. Khukhukhu ...!"

Kaisar mulai tertawa sendiri seolah semua ini adalah persoalan lucu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai ..."

Itu adalah suara Helios. Kemudian ia mengacungkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Kekuatanmu akan hilang dalam sekejap lagi, sang kaisar. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari dewa hades. Masa kehidupanmu sudah habis sampai di sini. Kontrak perjanjian kekuatanmu dengan dewa hades akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini."

Tangan Helios mulai memancarkan cahaya kedewaan bagaikan matahari yang menyebar ke seluruh alam dimensi lain itu. Karena begitu silau, Naruto dan Koneko menutupi wajah mereka dengan tangan mereka.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSS!

Entah apa yang terjadi. Cahaya semakin bersinar menyilaukan dan terdengarlah teriakan keras sang kaisar yang memilukan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

DAAAAAAAAAASHHHH!

Seperti terdengar ledakan yang cukup keras saat cahaya dewa matahari telah berhasil melenyapkan sang kaisar. Sang kaisar pun sudah lenyap dari dunia ini. Dia sudah tiada karena jiwanya sudah dipersembahkan untuk sang dewa kematian yaitu hades. Dia tidak diizinkan hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Karena itu, Helios segera melenyapkannya dari dunia ini agar Naruto dan Koneko bisa selamat dari dimensi kurungan ini.

Kini semuanya sudah usai. Helios telah memindahkan Naruto dan Koneko ke tempat lain melalui jurus hiraishin. Mereka tiba di luar istana, tepatnya di antara pepohonan gingko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pedang kusanagimu, Koneko ...," kata Helios sambil menyerahkan pedang kusanagi itu pada Koneko. Semulanya pedang kusanagi itu masih tertancap di permukaan alam dimensi lain, lalu Helios langsung mencabutnya sebelum menggunakan hiraishin.

Koneko menerimanya dengan cepat,"Terima kasih Helios-san."

"Ya, sama-sama, Koneko."

Helios tersenyum saat berdiri berhadapan dengan Koneko dan Naruto."Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Sang kaisar sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi, kalian tidak usah cemas lagi."

"Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Shion mengetahui jika ayahnya menghilang mendadak seperti itu?" tanya Koneko yang berwajah kusut. Entah mengapa dia merasa iba dengan keadaan Shion sepeninggalan sang kaisar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Tubuhnya tidak menguarkan sinar kuning dalam mode yang disebut "Yellow Flash". Keadaan tubuhnya kembali seperti biasanya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran dengan sikap Koneko yang malah mengkhawatirkan Shion.

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Jiwa kaisar akan datang untuk memberitahukan semua yang terjadi pada Shion sekarang. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja dan menerima semua yang terjadi dengan ikhlas. Dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi. Percayalah padaku."

Itulah yang dijawab oleh Helios. Sehingga membuat Koneko merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku jadi lega rasanya."

Helios tersenyum sekali lagi. Lalu ia memanggul pedang emasnya ke bahu kanannya.

"Baiklah, urusanku di dunia manusia ini sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke alamku yang sebenarnya. Naruto, kapan-kapan aku akan melatihmu lagi karena kau hanya mempelajari separuh dari kekuatan elemen api semalam itu. Koneko-san, aku senang berjumpa denganmu dan jangan lupa kau harus banyak berlatih lagi dengan Naruto untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabi itu. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu kembali. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto, Koneko-san..."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan itu, Helios menghilangkan dirinya dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning yang berpijar. Membuat Naruto dan Koneko terpaku di tempat itu. Kini tinggallah mereka berdua di sana.

"Helios-san sudah pergi, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, dia juga menyuruhku untuk melatihmu lagi untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabimu itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kamukan guruku, kamulah yang tahu bagaimana caranya kamu melatihku sampai aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabi itu. Masa kamu bersikap bodoh seperti itu sih? HUUUH ... MENYEBALKAN!"

Koneko berwajah sewot. Ia langsung membuang mukanya begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto seraya memasukkan pedang kusanagi ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa kesal setelah merasakan Naruto mulai bersikap bodoh seperti itu.

Segera saja dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Koneko-chan, tunggu!"

GYUT!

Koneko tidak jadi melangkah ketika menyadari tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tahu caranya," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya?" Koneko berwajah datar.

"Mungkin latihannya sama saat aku belajar mengendalikan kekuatan mode Yellow Flash itu dengan Helios semalam itu. Aku yakin dengan cara itu, kamu juga bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabi itu. Tapi, latihannya cukup keras dan akan membuatmu sangat lelah. Apa kamu mau jika aku menerapkan sistem latihan itu padamu? Itu sih terserah kamu saja. Aku tidak memaksamu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko terdiam saat mendengarkan semua penjelasan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku mau. Apapun yang kamu ajari padaku, aku akan berusaha mempelajarinya dengan cepat. Aku akan berusaha keras agar menjadi lebih kuat seperti dirimu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin dilindungi dan menjadi bebanmu lagi. Aku akan menjadi partnermu yang setia dan akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu saat musuh-musuh menyerangmu. Kita akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya."

Mendengarkan itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baguslah ... Jika kamu mau, Koneko-chan. Kamu memang muridku dan istriku yang sangat kusayangi. Seperti katamu, kita akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya."

Gadis berambut putih itu juga tersenyum sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tubuh suaminya. Ia merangkul pinggang suaminya dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat sayang padamu ...," bisik Koneko pelan. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di antara pepohonan gingko itu. Angin semilir menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke penginapan sekarang! Teman-teman pasti menunggu kita."

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

Kemudian mereka pun melangkah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Mereka berjalan secara beriringan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka.

"NARUTO! KONEKO!"

Mereka menyadari suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka dari arah ujung jalan setapak di antara pepohonan gingko. Seorang laki-laki berambut orange berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Yahiko ...," ujar Naruto yang keheranan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

Yahiko menghentikan larinya ketika sudah di dekat Naruto dan Koneko. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Dia sangat kelelahan. Badannya menunduk sambil menopang kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya. Sepertinya dia sudah mencurahkan segala tenaganya untuk berlari mengejar Naruto dan Koneko.

"Yahiko ... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah sedikit sewot."Bukannya aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak mengikuti kami sampai ke sini? Tapi, kau malah melanggarnya."

Sambil menegakkan badannya kembali, Yahiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tertawa cengengesan.

"Hahaha ... Maaf, habisnya kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kalian berdua. Makanya kami menyusul kalian ke sini. Ini semua adalah permintaan Konan."

"Yang dikatakan Yahiko itu benar," tiba-tiba Konan muncul di samping Yahiko."Akulah yang telah mengajak mereka untuk mengawasi keadaan kalian dari kejauhan. Tapi, syukurlah kalian berdua tidak apa-apa."

Tatapan Naruto dan Koneko beralih pada Konan. Saat bersamaan, Nagato juga muncul di samping Konan.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pertarungan pedang itu, Naruto?"

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Nagato.

"Koneko yang memenangkan pertandingan pedang itu."

"Wah, benarkah, Naruto?"

"Ya, itu benar, Yahiko."

"Selamat buatmu, Koneko. Kau sangat hebat karena bisa memenangkan pertarungan pedang itu."

"Terima kasih, Konan-san."

"Berarti Shion-hime tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi. Aku turut senang dalam kemenangan Koneko yang telah merebut hati Naruto. Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama untuk selamanya."

Perkataan Yahiko yang begitu antusias telah mengukir senyum di wajah Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto dan Koneko saling pandang sambil terus mempereratkan genggaman tangan masing-masing.

Masalah tentang Shion sudah selesai. Kini tinggallah rasa lega dan tanpa beban di hati mereka sekarang. Setelah ini, mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk melakukan suatu yang penting.

Lalu Nagato yang memikirkan arah rencana selanjutnya. Ia pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, setelah ini, kita akan kemana lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan segera.

"Aku rasa kita harus pergi dari desa ini secepatnya karena masalahku dengan Shion sudah usai. Aku tidak mempunyai urusan lagi di sini. Jadi, sebaiknya sore ini kita akan bersiap-siap pergi dari desa ini. Bagaimana?"

"Itu ide yang baik, kurasa."

"Aku berpikiran sama dengan Konan."

"Hm, aku juga merasa begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik jika kita segera meninggalkan desa ini. Aku setuju, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dengan tegas saat menatap Nagato.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Sore ini, kita berangkat. Jadi, kalian bersiap-siaplah. Jam 3 sore ini, kita akan pergi dari desa ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato mengangguk bersamaan dengan patuh.

"Baik, kami mengerti!"

Spontan, membuat Naruto dan Koneko tersenyum geli melihat kekompakan mereka. Sehingga semuanya pun tertawa bersama di antara desiran angin yang bertiup lembut dan hujan daun gingko yang berwarna kekuningan. Alam merasakan hangatnya persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka, para pengembara yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Konoha pada sore ini.

Diam-diam, muncul makhluk asing yang mengintai mereka di atas pohon gingko, tak jauh dari mereka. Entah makhluk apa itu. Namun, yang pasti dia mendesis seperti ular.

"Ssssssssh, rupanya sosok keturunan dewa matahari dan reinkarnasi Matatabi ada di sini. Aku bisa merasakan energi kedewaan mereka yang begitu besar. Sssssssh ...," sahut makhluk yang mempunyai ukuran seperti manusia."Cepat atau lambat ... Aku pasti akan membunuh kalian berdua. Tapi, aku begitu tertarik pada sosok keturunan dewa matahari itu. Dia lumayan tampan dan sangat menggoda. Ingin rasanya aku mendekatinya sekarang juga. Sssssssssssshhhh ..."

WHUUUUUUUUSHHH!

Angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Bersamaan tatapan mata biru Naruto tertuju pada makhluk asing yang berada di atas pohon gingko tadi. Dia dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk aneh yang sudah mengawasinya dari tadi, sejak Helios membawanya dan Koneko ke tempat ini.

"...?!" Naruto memasang ekspresi yang penasaran saat memperhatikan tempat makhluk asing tadi bertengger. Tapi, makhluk asing itu sudah menghilang sebelum Naruto melihatnya. Entah kemana perginya. Firasat Naruto tidak merasakan hawa energinya lagi. Sampai ...

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?

Koneko menyapanya. Hingga perhatian Naruto terpecahkan, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Hm, apa iya?"

"Iya, benar tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya, sudah. Ayo, kita pergi! Teman-teman sudah pergi duluan lho."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Koneko yang menarik tangannya sehingga membuat dirinya mengikuti Koneko dari belakang. Selama di perjalanan, ia memasang ekspresi berpikir keras tentang siapa makhluk yang mengawasinya.

'Makhluk apa itu? Yang mengintai kami dari atas pohon gingko tadi. Energi kebenciannya sangat kuat. Aku bisa merasakannya saat masih dalam keadaan mode Yellow Flash tadi,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Aku harus menyelidikinya. Apa tujuannya sehingga dia mengawasi aku dan Koneko? Atau mungkin dia adalah bawahan dari dewa hades yang ingin membunuhku dan Koneko, sesuai yang dikatakan Helios di alam bawah sadarku. Jika itu benar, hades telah mengirim bawahannya untuk membunuh kami, maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku yang akan melenyapkannya, lihat saja nanti.'

Saat ini, naluri Naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak enak setelah merasakan adanya keberadaan makhluk asing berenergi kegelapan yang pekat. Dia akan siap sedia untuk waspada terhadap keadaan sekitarnya mulai dari sekarang. Terutama mengawasi Koneko lebih ketat lagi. Jangan sampai makhluk tadi mendekati Koneko sedikitpun. Koneko harus dilindungi karena Naruto tahu kalau Koneko belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabi itu dengan sempurna. Tingkat kekuatan Matatabi Koneko bisa dikatakan masih dalam tahap menengah. Karena Koneko baru saja menguasai teknik pedang yang dipelajari dari Naruto. Koneko juga baru sedikit menguasai teknik pedang berelemen api dan teknik pedang berelemen tanah dari arahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Sebab, Naruto mengetahui jika Koneko memiliki unsur kekuatan elemen tanah dan tenaga dalam luar biasa yang merupakan kekuatan elemen keturunan dari keluarga Toujou, selain kekuatan api biru dan merah yang didapatkan dari kekuatan Matatabi. Naruto hanya baru mengajari Koneko tentang teknik pedang biasa dan teknik pedang dengan gabungan unsur elemen. Itu saja yang diajari Naruto pada Koneko. Tentang pengontrolan energi kekuatan Matatabi secara bebas, belum diajari Naruto pada Koneko sedikitpun. Maka Helios menyuruh Naruto untuk melatih Koneko untuk mengontrol kekuatan energi Matatabi sepenuhnya agar Koneko bisa menjadi seorang pendekar yang setingkat dengan Naruto.

Itulah rencana Naruto untuk Koneko sekarang. Dia akan segera melatih Koneko habis-habisan. Apa yang diajarkan Helios akan dipraktekkannya saat melatih Koneko nanti. Tentunya setelah keluar dari desa Hana ini.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang menurun ke kaki bukit. Lalu makhluk asing itu juga terus mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dalam wujud ular yang berwarna hitam.

Hm, entah makhluk apa itu? Namun, yang pasti dia adalah bawahan hades yang telah disuruh mencari Naruto dan Koneko. Kini dua target yang dia cari, sudah ditemukan. Dimulailah sebuah rencana yang matang untuk membunuh dua targetnya itu. Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapatkan perawatan luka dari tabib istana. Lalu mendapati sang kaisar yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum sembari berusaha bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk sebentar di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tou-sama rupanya ..."

Sang kaisar berwajah pucat pasi. Menatap Shion dengan bola mata yang meredup.

"Shion-hime, anakku. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Shion mengangguk dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sedih lagi karena Naruto-san tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Aku yakin kalau aku pasti akan menemukan seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku ingin dicintai seperti Koneko-san dicintai begitu tulus oleh Naruto-san. Aku ingin mempunyai suami seperti Naruto-san. Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkannya secepatnya. Benarkan, Tou-sama?"

Sang ayah mengangguk dengan senyuman yang simpul. Tangannya tersembunyi di balik lengan baju kimono-nya yang panjang, bergerak untuk memegang puncak rambut Shion. Kemudian dielusnya puncak rambut Shion dengan lembut.

"Ya, anakku. Semoga kamu secepatnya mendapatkan calon suami yang sangat mirip sifatnya dengan Naruto-san. Tou-sama sudah menyuruh Ran untuk mencari jodoh yang tepat untukmu. Kamu harus menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Lalu Tou-sama akan menyerahkan jabatan kaisar ini padamu sekarang juga karena Tou-sama akan pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya."

Sang putri pun mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran dengan perkataan sang ayah.

"Apa maksud Tou-sama?"

Tangan sang kaisar menjauh dari puncak rambut Shion. Dia tersenyum simpul lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Shion.

"Tou-sama sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sekarang, Shion-hime. Dengan kata lain, Tou-sama sudah tiada sekarang. Tou-sama akan memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang tidak kamu ketahui dari dulu, jika Tou-sama adalah pengikut dewa hades dan sudah menyerahkan jiwa Tou-sama sebagai tanda kontrak perjanjian agar Tou-sama bisa mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural dari dewa hades. Tou-sama memang mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural dari dewa hades sehingga Tou-sama bisa menggunakan kekuatan supranatural untuk menghukum orang-orang tidak bersalah. Termasuk membunuh Kaa-sama-mu."

Mendengar hal itu, sungguh membuat Shion sangat terkejut. Ia tampak syok.

"A-Apa? To-Tou-sama yang telah membunuh Kaa-sama? I-Itu tidak mungkin, Tou-sama?"

Dengan wajah pucat yang sendu, sang kaisar mengangguk kepalanya.

"Itu benar. Tou-sama-lah yang telah membunuh Kaa-sama-mu sewaktu kamu berumur tujuh tahun karena Kaa-sama sudah mengkhianati Tou-sama. Dia berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Tou-sama melihatnya dan memergokinya. Lalu langsung membawanya ke alam dimensi pengurung dan memanggil Cerberus untuk menghabisinya. Kaa-sama mati saat itu juga di alam dimensi pengurung yang Tou-sama buat sendiri ...," sang kaisar semakin berwajah sendu dan kedua matanya semakin meredup."Sejak kematian Kaa-sama-mu, Tou-sama baru menyadari jika Kaa-sama-mu tidak bersalah. Dia tidak selingkuh. Ternyata dia hanya difitnah oleh panglima perang kerajaan ini karena panglima perang kerajaan ini berambisi ingin menguasai tahta kerajaan Hana ini. Tou-sama mengetahuinya dari tabib istana. Maka Tou-sama langsung memberikan hukuman mati pada panglima perang itu. Dengan hukuman mati yang sama seperti Tou-sama lakukan pada Kaa-sama-mu. Cerberus peliharaanku yang telah membunuh panglima perang itu."

Kedua mata Shion mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai merasakan sakit yang menyiksa batinnya setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"Te-Ternyata Kaa-sama mati dibunuh oleh Tou-sama sendiri. Ta-Tapi, kenapa Tou-sama bilang Kaa-sama mati dimakan binatang buas saat Tou-sama pergi mengajak Kaa-sama ke hutan? A-Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini!"

Wajah sang kaisar semakin sendu saja. Kedua mata sang kaisar juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan, Tou-sama. Tou-sama tahu jika Tou-sama bersalah pada Kaa-sama. Tou-sama memang telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Bahkan Tou-sama hampir saja membunuh Naruto-san dan Koneko-san saat di ruang dojo istana tadi."

"...!?"

Wajah Shion semakin syok mendengarnya.

"Tapi, ternyata Tou-sama yang kalah saat melawan Naruto-san dan Koneko-san di alam dimensi pengurung. Tou-sama juga baru mengetahui jika Naruto-san adalah dewa matahari yang diramalkan akan membunuh keturunan dewa hades. Naruto-san sangat hebat. Dia juga dibantu oleh Koneko-san dan seseorang yang memegang pedang emas untuk melawan Tou-sama. Pada akhirnya seseorang yang memegang pedang emas itulah yang membuat Tou-sama lenyap dari dunia ini. Tubuh Tou-sama lenyap karena terkena cahaya yang panas. Jiwa Tou-sama sebentar lagi akan pergi ke dunia bawah untuk bertemu dengan hades dan mempertanggungkan semua perbuatan Tou-sama selama hidup di dunia ini ...," sang kaisar menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya."Sebelum Tou-sama pergi, Tou-sama menyerahkan tahta kerajaan ini padamu. Jadilah kaisar pengganti Tou-sama. Pimpinlah kerajaan ini dengan baik dan sayangilah rakyat-rakyatmu. Tegakkan keadilan dan kebenaran. Jangan hukum orang yang tidak bersalah sebelum mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama tidak ada Tou-sama di sampingmu. Jadilah pemimpin yang adil dan dermawan. Menikahlah dengan orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Itulah pesan terakhir dari Tou-sama. Ingatlah selalu, Shion ..."

SRRRRIIIING!

Perlahan-lahan tubuh sang kaisar mulai menipis seperti kabut. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Shion, sang kaisar mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Shion, Tou-sama akan pergi sekarang. Sebelum itu, Tou-sama ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kamu mau memaafkan Tou-sama setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran ini? Jiwa Tou-sama tidak akan tenang sebelum kamu memaafkan Tou-sama. Shion, apa kamu mau memaafkan Tou-sama?"

Shion terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab. Dia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan ayahnya.

Pelan-pelan, tubuh sang kaisar terus menipis. Raut wajah sang kaisar menjadi suram. Kedua matanya terus mengalirkan air bening.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak memaafkan Tou-sama ... Shion, Tou-sama pergi sekarang. Sayonara ..."

"Aku memaafkan, Tou-sama!"

Sang kaisar kaget mendengarnya. Bersamaan senyuman terukir di wajah Shion. Shion juga menangis.

"Shion ..."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka karena itu aku memaafkan Tou-sama. Aku menyayangimu, Tou-sama."

Shion terus menangis dengan senyuman yang tulus. Ia menerima semua kenyataan ini dengan ikhlas. Tanpa ada beban ataupun kebencian.

"Terima kasih, Shion. Tou-sama juga menyayangimu."

Sang kaisar tersenyum sambil menangis. Merasa senang karena Shion telah memaafkannya.

Dengan begitu, jiwa sang kaisar tenang meninggalkan dunia ini. Pada akhirnya, tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Shion. Shion pun terpaku di tempatnya dan menyaksikan semua ini dengan perasaan sedih.

"Sayonara, Tou-sama. Selamat jalan, semoga Tou-sama tenang di alam sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, jadi kalian benar-benar mau pergi dari desa ini sekarang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang diikat samping kiri dan bermata hijau muda. Itulah si pemilik penginapan di mana Naruto dan teman-temannya menginap. Nama pemilik penginapan itu adalah Aizawa Kanon. Usianya sekitar 17 tahun.

"Ya, kami akan pergi sekarang, Kanon-san," Yahiko yang menjawab."Soalnya kami harus buru-buru pergi atas permintaan Naruto sendiri."

"Itu benar, kami harus pergi dari desa ini secepatnya. Karena kami harus segera pulang ke desa Konoha," tambah Naruto yang menggandeng tangan Koneko.

"Desa Konoha?" Kanon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itulah kampung halaman kami, Kanon-san," Konan ikut menyahut.

"Oh ... Aku mengerti."

Kanon memasang ekspresi sedihnya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya di depan pintu gerbang perbatasan desa Hana. Lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-san, terimalah ini."

"Eh, ini apa, Kanon-san?"

"Isinya adalah uang dan permata lotus. Ran yang telah memberikannya padaku tadi."

"Ran itu ...?"

"Miyuwa Ran ... Panglima kerajaan yang selalu bersama Shion-hime. Kamu tahu dia, kan?"

"Oh iya, aku tahu dia. Dia adalah gadis berambut aquamarine itu. Terus kenapa dia memberikan uang dan permata lotus ini padaku?"

"Katanya sih ... Ini adalah hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf dari Shion-hime pada kalian berdua. Shion-hime memberikan semuanya dengan ikhlas kepadamu. Nah, ambillah, Naruto-san."

Naruto agak ragu menerimanya. Koneko di sampingnya, memilih diam menyaksikannya.

"Eh, tapi ... Bukan ... Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Tapi, aku memang tidak berhak untuk menerimanya karena aku tidak bisa. Maaf, Kanon-san, aku menolaknya. Sampaikan itu pada Shion-hime ya."

BATS!

Tiba-tiba, bungkusan itu disambar cepat oleh Yahiko sehingga membuat semuanya kaget melihatnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kelamaan ... Kalau ada orang yang memberikan hadiah padamu, kau harus menerimanya. Jangan ditolak. Ini adalah rezekimu. Jadi, biar aku yang membawanya ya. Tenang saja, bungkusan ini akan aman jika bersamaku," celetuk Yahiko seenaknya. Dia memasang wajah sok serius sambil memasukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam tas kain yang disandang di bahu kirinya.

DUAAAAK!

Muncul Konan yang menendang Yahiko sampai Yahiko terkapar di tanah. Konan marah besar pada Yahiko yang telah berbuat hal yang memalukan seperti tadi.

"YAHIKO NO BAKA! KENAPA KAU MALAH BERSIKAP TIDAK SOPAN BEGITU SIH? MALU-MALUIN AJA! KAU ITU MEMANG BAKA! SOK KEREN! DASAR, COWOK MESUM! ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Konan berkicau panjang saking kesalnya pada Yahiko. Sehingga membuat semuanya bengong melihatnya.

Ada-ada saja.

Setelah itu, Naruto yang pamit pada Kanon.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kami permisi pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kanon-san!"

"Ya, Naruto-san. Sampai jumpa lagi! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Mereka membungkukkan badan masing-masing. Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Koneko dari belakang. Tapi, Koneko menoleh lagi ke arah Kanon.

"Kanon-san, titip salam buat Shion-hime ya. Aku dan Naruto berterima kasih padanya karena dia telah memberikan hadiah itu. Kami juga telah memaafkannya. Sampaikan semuanya pada Shion-hime. Jangan lupa, Kanon-san!"

Kanon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Koneko.

"Itu pasti. Aku akan menyampaikan semuanya pada Shion-hime. Tidak usah khawatir, Koneko-san."

Koneko tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kanon.

"Terima kasih, Kanon-san. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Kanon juga melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Naruto dan Nagato juga melambaikan tangannya pada Kanon saat mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kanon. Sementara Konan sedang sibuk menyeret Yahiko yang pingsan karena habis dibantai olehnya. Ia sempat juga melambaikan tangannya pada Kanon.

Kini para pengembara itu telah pergi meninggalkan desa Hana. Meninggalkan Kanon, Shion-hime dan semuanya. Urusan mereka sudah selesai di desa Hana itu. Untuk tujuan selanjutnya, mereka mengarahkan tujuan mereka ke desa Konoha.

Shion dan Ran juga menyaksikan kepergian para pengembara itu dari kejauhan. Mereka berdiri di tepi jalan setapak desa dari arah pintu gerbang perbatasan kerajaan Hana. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-san, Koneko-san. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa melepaskan kepergian kalian langsung seperti itu. Aku malu. Aku tahu kalau perbuatanku itu salah karena sudah merebut Naruto-san darimu, Koneko-san. Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak akan mau memaafkan aku."

Ran melirik ke arah Shion. Dia yang menjawab perkataan Shion tadi.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua memaafkanmu, Shion-hime."

Shion juga melirik Ran. Wajahnya suram begitu.

"Kenapa kamu seyakin itu, Ran?"

"Ya, itu karena mereka adalah pendekar yang baik hati dan suka menolong. Shion-hime pernah menceritakannya padaku saat Naruto-san menolong Shion-hime di kedai makan waktu itu, kan?"

"Ya, aku ingat waktu itu."

"Naruto-san memang pria yang baik, lembut dan penyayang. Koneko-san sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Jadi, aku rasa mereka berdua sudah memaafkanmu. Kita tunggu kabar baiknya dari Kanon-chan. Kanon-chan adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Shion-hime-kan?"

Shion terdiam dan terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum. Wajahnya cerah seketika.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu kabar baiknya dari Kanon-chan ...," kata Shion dengan nada lega."Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkan calon suami seperti Naruto-san. Aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Ran, carikan aku calon suami seperti Naruto-san ya."

Ran mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Baiklah, Shion-hime. Secepatnya, aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

Begitulah, adegan terakhir untuk kisah di desa Hana ini. Berakhir dengan kebahagian yang sejati dan impian yang indah buat seorang putri yang akan menjadi kaisar wanita pertama di desa Hana itu. Desa bunga yang indah dengan dipenuhi mekarnya bunga-bunga. Menjadi saksi cintanya Naruto dan Koneko yang terjalin lewat ikatan suci yaitu pernikahan. Inilah awal dari kisah yang baru.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto dan teman-temannya setelah keluar dari desa Hana?

Kini mereka menempuh perjalanan panjang sambil melewati jalan setapak yang dipenuhi hutan hijau yang sangat lebat. Tanpa menyadari jika ada makhluk asing yang terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Entah makhluk apa itu. Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **dianrusdianto39: oh iya, benar juga ya. Saya lupa kasih nama buat mode tubuh bersinar yang digunakan Naruto di fic ini. Jadi, saya kasih nama mode-nya yaitu "Yellow Flash". Gimana? Hehehe ... ^^**

 **ramadi riswanto: ya, semoga aja cepat update lagi. Hehehe ... Terima kasih ramadi.**

 **for The Wanderers**

 **ahli kubur: oh gitu. Nggak apa-apa. Ini udah up lagi. Sasuke juga ada kok. Oke, diksinya saya usahain diperbanyak. Terima kasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Tokoh Aizawa Kanon yang muncul di cerita ini adalah tokoh karakter yang ada di vocaloid. Namanya Kanon vocaloid. Dia punya saudara kembar yang bernama Anon. Jadi, kamu bisa lihat gimana gambaran Kanon vocaloid lewat pencarian gambar di google. Pasti ketemu gimana gambaran Kanon Vocaloid yang saya gunakan untuk menjadi si pemilik penginapan di mana Naruto dan dkk menginap dan sekaligus menjadi sahabat karibnya Shion.**

 **Oke, itu aja yang bisa saya jelaskan.**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW?**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Pesan singkat dari HIKASYA ...**

 **Minggu, 10 April 2016**


	15. Rencana yang matang

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Kini mereka menempuh perjalanan panjang sambil melewati jalan setapak yang dipenuhi hutan hijau yang sangat lebat. Tanpa menyadari jika ada makhluk asing yang terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Entah makhluk apa itu. Tiada yang tahu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kita latihan di sini, Koneko-chan!"

"Eh, di sini?"

"Iya, di mana lagi?"

"Di sinikan banyak bebatuan, Naruto-kun," kata Koneko saat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang dipenuhi bebatuan besar karena tempat latihannya dengan Naruto berada tepat di atas tebing bebatuan besar, persis di dekat air terjun."Ini daerah sungai. Apalagi kamu mengajakku di atas tebing batu begini. Kalau latihan di tempat seperti ini, bisa-bisa kita tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh ke bawah karena licin. Sangat mengerikan jika itu sampai terjadi pada kita."

Wajah Naruto menjadi datar saat mendengarkan keluhan dari istrinya ini. Lantas ia menghembuskan napasnya karena kekesalan mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Memang di sinilah tempat yang tepat untuk melatihmu mengontrol energi kekuatan Matatabi itu. Jadi, jangan protes lagi. Kalau tidak ..."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdetak kencang saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Kebetulan juga, Koneko berdiri di tepi tebing batu yang dialiri air yang bening hingga sampai ke bawah sana.

"Ka-Kalau tidak, kenapa?" Koneko panik setengah mati saat Naruto sudah berada tepat di depannya. Apalagi Naruto berwajah sangat datar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Koneko barusan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar kencang saat ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Naruto.

GREP!

Kedua tangan Naruto merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Eh, Naruto-kun ...?!"

Saat bersamaan, Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya sambil memeluk Koneko kuat-kuat. Mereka terjun bebas dari atas tebing sampai ke bawah sana.

Sungguh, tindakan yang sangat berbahaya!

Terdengarlah jeritan ketakutan Koneko yang sangat melengking saat jatuh ke bawah bersama Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka tercebur langsung ke dalam sungai yang berair jernih, persis di bawah air terjun.

JBYUUUUUUUUR!

Mereka mendarat di air dengan sukses. Tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Sungguh, tindakan Naruto yang nekad ini membuat Koneko sangat syok. Rasanya jantungnya akan copot karena harus merasakan namanya jatuh dari atas tebing batu.

'Dasar, Naruto-kun no baka!' umpat Koneko di dalam hatinya. Ia terapung bersama Naruto yang memeluknya seerat-eratnya, di permukaan air sungai yang jernih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 10 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Rencana yang matang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Koneko sudah keluar dari dalam sungai. Pakaian mereka basah kuyup. Rambut mereka juga lusuh dan basah. Apalagi hari ini masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi sehingga membuat mereka kedinginan karena air sungainya memang terasa sangat dingin. Ditambah bertiupnya angin pagi sepoi-sepoi. Menemani kebersamaan pasangan suami-istri itu.

Tampak Koneko memeluk dirinya sendiri setelah keluar dari sungai terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia berdiri persis di tepi sungai.

"Bbbbbrrrr, di-dingin sekali airnya ...," tukas Koneko yang terbata-bata."A-Apa yang dilakukan Naruto-kun? Di-Dia sangat membuatku takut. Da-Dasar, Naruto no ba-baka!"

Naruto pun datang ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang baka ...," jawab Naruto menyengir lebar saat berhadapan dengan Koneko. Salah satu tangannya membelit pinggang Koneko hingga Koneko mendekap lagi ke tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya digerakkannya untuk memegang dagu Koneko agar terangkat tepat mengarah pada wajahnya.

Koneko tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto karena wajah Naruto mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Saat itu juga, dia menutup matanya dengan cepat. Wajahnya merona merah.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Mereka menyatukan diri masing-masing lebih dekat. Bahkan Naruto nekad melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim pada Koneko. Seperti saat bulan madu itu.

Mereka melakukannya lagi di alam terbuka. Tanpa menyadari jika ada makhluk asing yang terus mengintai mereka dari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BEBERAPA LAMA KEMUDIAN ...

Naruto dan Koneko sedang duduk berhadapan di atas batu besar, persis di dekat sungai. Sungai yang mengalir dari air terjun, membentuk seperti ular dan dikelilingi tebing bebatuan besar. Airnya mengalir lumayan deras, tidak terlalu dalam, jernih dan terasa dingin. Di tepi dua sisi sungai, tampak bebatuan besar tersebar secara tidak beraturan dan permukaan tanah di sekitar sungai sangat lembab. Suasana di sekitar sungai sungguh terasa segar dan nyaman untuk bercengkerama lama-lama di sana. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Koneko sekarang.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah diganti karena mereka sempat membawa pakaian ganti sebelum memulai latihan di dekat sungai. Sebagai cadangan jikalau mereka sempat terjatuh ke sungai saat latihan nanti sehingga membuat pakaian mereka basah. Ternyata hal itu terjadi, mereka terjatuh dari atas tebing dengan sengaja dan akhirnya tercebur ke dalam sungai. Semua ini adalah ulah kejahilan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Kini mereka menatap dengan penuh rasa malu. Terlebih Koneko selalu membuang mukanya karena merasakan wajahnya memanas saat dipandang lama oleh Naruto. Naruto selalu menggodanya dengan senyuman yang sangat memikat hatinya. Sesekali Naruto juga mengedipkan mata jahilnya ke arah Koneko.

Sungguh, suasana romantis tercipta di antara mereka di alam terbuka seperti ini.

JRRRRSSSSSSH!

Terdengar suara halus dari air terjun yang terus mengalir dari puncak tebing bebatuan. Gemerisik daun berbunyi seirama dengan gerakan air yang mengalir cukup deras karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Suasana terasa dingin. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Semuanya ikut menyaksikan dua insan yang kini duduk bersama di tepi sungai, tak jauh dari air terjun.

KYUUUUT!

Koneko baru saja mengencangkan obi atau sabuk kain yang mengikat bagian bawah dada kimono terusan warna putih yang dipakainya sekarang. Kimono terusan itu, berukuran pendek hanya sampai sebatas lututnya. Kini kimono putih itu tampak ketat sehingga membuat lekukan tubuhnya terlihat. Ditambah dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto tanpa diduganya sama sekali, sejak beberapa lama yang lalu. Ia tidak dapat menentang keinginan Naruto itu.

Wajahnya masih memerah sekarang saat bertemu pandang dengan iris biru dari suaminya, yang duduk di atas batu, persis berhadapan dengannya. Senyum merekah tampak terpatri di wajah Naruto. Menatap keindahan makhluk Tuhan di depannya ini.

"Kamu sudah semakin besar saja, Koneko-chan. Tubuhmu sudah sedikit lebih tinggi. Aku baru menyadarinya ...," kata Naruto yang berwajah cerah."Maaf, jika aku melakukannya di sini. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari ketiga, sejak kita menikah. Kita masih dalam masa bulan madu, kan?"

Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah padam, Koneko menjawabnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau kita masih berbulan madu sekarang. Tapi, jangan melakukannya di alam terbuka seperti ini! Bisa-bisa nanti orang lain melihat kita sedang melakukan itu! Naruto-kun, kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu sedikitpun!"

Naruto memegang rambut pirangnya yang masih kelihatan basah dan berantakan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah baju kimono berlengan panjang lebar berwarna hitam dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam setengah betis. Obi atau sabuk kain berwarna jingga mengikat bagian pinggang baju kimono-nya agar tidak terbuka. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal kayu bertali berwarna hitam.

Ia tertawa kikuk karena merasa Koneko mulai kesal padanya.

"Maaf, habisnya kamu itu selalu menggodaku sih. Hehehe ..."

"Justru kamu yang menggodaku, tahu!"

"Hehehe, maaf, Koneko-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah seperti itu dong."

"Huh ...!"

Koneko membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Mukanya manyun. Membuat Naruto tertawa lagi melihat tingkahnya itu. Tawa yang menggelikan.

Lantas Naruto bergerak mendekati Koneko. Ia berlutut di depan Koneko seraya memegang dua bahu Koneko. Menatap Koneko dengan intens.

"Jangan ngambek begitu ...," Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut."Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu marah pagi ini karena masalah itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Agar kita bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Agar kita bisa menjadi ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Tidak hanya memilikimu, tapi memiliki anak juga. Itulah impian dan kebahagiaanku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita nanti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kita tumbuh sendirian seperti yang kualami selama ini. Aku ingin anak kita mendapatkan kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya. Kita akan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kita akan mendidiknya menjadi orang yang hebat nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, membuat hati Koneko tersentuh. Ia menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajah Koneko. Ia memegang dua pipi Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak marah. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Kamu wajar melakukannya karena kamu adalah suamiku sekarang. Jadi, buat apa aku marah padamu, kan? Iya, kan? Hehehe ..."

Giliran Koneko yang tertawa kecil. Membuat Naruto ternganga mendengarnya.

"Eh, Koneko-chan ..."

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita akan mendapatkan anak. Kita akan berusaha dan sekaligus berdoa pada sang Kami-sama. Semoga secepatnya aku hamil. Dengan begitu, kamu merasa bahagia, kan?" Koneko menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto."Seperti katamu, kita akan membesarkan anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama sampai anak kita dewasa nanti. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik dan menyayangi anak kita. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan anak kita hidup sendirian seperti yang kita alami saat ini. Kita harus terus hidup untuk anak kita. Jangan sampai status anak kita nanti menjadi yatim piatu seperti yang kita sandang sekarang ..."

Perkataan Koneko terputus sejenak. Ia berwajah sendu. Sesaat mengingat tentang masa lalunya yang suram.

Giliran Naruto yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Koneko yang serius. Ia terdiam sejenak seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga ikut berwajah suram, mengingat tentang masa lalunya. Di mana ia hidup diasuh oleh ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang mengajarinya tentang teknik-teknik pedang. Tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Darimana asalnya. Dia itu siapa. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pengembara sejak berumur 13 tahun. Sudah banyak hal yang dialaminya selama di perjalanan sebagai pengembara tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Kini dia tidak ingin menjadi pengembara lagi. Dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Koneko. Juga seorang ayah buat calon anaknya nanti. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan sebuah tempat tinggal dan mencari pekerjaan agar bisa membahagiakan keluarganya ini. Istrinya dan calon anaknya harus hidup bahagia tanpa merasakan lagi hidup berpindah-pindah sebagai seorang pengembara. Keluarganya harus tinggal menetap di suatu desa yang tepat. Itulah harapan terbesarnya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga Uzumaki bersama Koneko sekarang.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Aku akan berdoa semoga Kami-sama cepat memberikan kita anak. Itulah yang kuinginkan saat ini darimu. Semoga kamu cepat hamil, ya sayang. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah kusut seperti itu dan tersenyumlah untukku."

"Ya ..."

Koneko tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Koneko merangkul leher Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto merangkul pinggang Koneko. Mereka berpelukan sampai beberapa menit. Ditemani desiran angin pagi yang bertiup lembut.

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Suasana semakin indah saja di antara Naruto dan Koneko. Sangat membuat iri bagi seseorang yang tengah mengintip mereka. Seorang pria berambut orange yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semak-semak, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko berada sekarang.

Pria berambut orange yang tidak lain adalah Yahiko. Ia mengintip Naruto dan Koneko sedari tadi. Wajahnya merona merah. Tertawa cekikikan sendiri seperti orang gila begitu.

"Ya ampun, Naruto bisa melakukan senekad itu pada istrinya di alam terbuka seperti ini. Bisa-bisa orang bisa melihatnya termasuk aku. Kuakui kalau dia memang pria yang sangat berani, romantis dan juga mampu membuat istrinya luluh padanya. Hehehe ...," gumam Yahiko yang masih tertawa cekikikan sendiri."Aaaaaah, aku jadi iri melihatnya. Kapan ya aku dan Konan bisa seperti mereka? Aku ingin menikah dengan Konan karena aku menyukainya. Tapi, masalahnya, apa Konan juga menyukaiku atau tidak? Aaaaah, aku ingin sekali seperti Naruto dan Koneko. Bermesraan setiap saat seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, Yahiko. Karena sifat mesummu itu belum sepenuhnya kau hilangkan dari otakmu yang baka itu. Aku jadi tidak suka melihatmu mengintip orang seperti itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja lewat di sini dan melihat mereka yang sedang berduaan. Ya, karena tidak ada kerjaan, makanya aku menonton mereka dari sini."

"Oh, tidak ada kerjaan ya? Kenapa kau tidak ikut Nagato berburu saja sana, hah? Hei, Yahiko no baka!"

DEG!

Mendadak Yahiko merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Terasa menusuk dan akan menghujam jantungnya sekarang.

'Eh, orang yang menjawab perkataanku tadi adalah ...' batin Yahiko sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang.

NGEK!

Telinga Yahiko dijewer oleh seorang gadis berambut biru pendek yaitu Konan. Konan sangat kesal karena Yahiko malah mengintip Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang bermesraan. Lantas menarik telinga Yahiko dengan paksa dari sana sehingga membuat Yahiko terseret oleh langkahnya.

"Aduduh, Konan. Sakit, tahu. Jangan tarik telingaku seperti itu dong!"

"Itu hukuman buatmu karena kau mengintip Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang berduaan. Jadi, jangan ganggu mereka. Kau harus ikut dengan Nagato berburu sekarang. Aku akan menunggu kalian di dalam goa. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Konan."

Yahiko mengangguk dengan tampang yang pasrah. Dia patuh mengikuti kemana pun Konan pergi. Apalagi telinganya masih ditarik kuat oleh Konan selama dalam perjalanan. Sehingga membuatnya menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut pada telinganya karena telinganya dijewer kuat oleh Konan sampai menemui Nagato yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan goa, di mana mereka menginap semalam itu.

Sesudah itu, matahari terus berjalan ke atas langit. Jam pun terus berputar. Sampai Naruto dan Koneko mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan latihan pengontrolan kekuatan Matatabi itu, sebelum tengah hari tiba.

Kini pasangan pengantin baru itu berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Mereka bersikap menjadi guru dan murid karena mereka akan memulai acara latihan pengontrolan energi kekuatan Matatabi itu sekarang juga.

Acara latihan ini, dimulai dari Naruto. Dialah yang berbicara duluan selaku guru buat Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, apakah kamu siap menjalani latihan pengontrolan energi kekuatan Matatabi itu? Aku akan melatihmu seperti Helios yang melatihku saat di alam bawah sadarku. Jadi, kamu harus siap sedia menerima energi Matatabi yang kuperkirakan sangat besar. Aku tekankan padamu agar kamu berkonsentrasi penuh. Lupakan semua yang ada di sekitarmu. Kamu harus menemui jiwa Matatabi di alam bawah sadarmu. Berbicaralah dengannya dan mintalah dia menjadi temanmu. Jika dia mau berteman denganmu, mintalah dia memberikan semua kekuatannya padamu. Jika dia setuju, maka kamu akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan memungkinkan kamu bisa mengontrol kekuatan Matatabi sesuka hatimu. Mungkin juga kamu bisa mengeluarkan energi kekuatan Matatabi melalui kulit tubuhmu. Seperti saat aku dalam keadaan mode Yellow Flash. Itu baru pendapatku, tapi coba lihat hasilnya jika kamu berhasil menyatukan dirimu dengan jiwa Matatabi. Apa kamu mengerti dengan penjelasanku?"

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang duduk bersila di atas batu besar itu."

"Di sini?"

Koneko menunjuk batu besar di sampingnya itu.

"Ya, di sana."

"Baiklah."

Segera saja Koneko duduk bersila di atas. Naruto memperhatikan Koneko dengan seksama.

"Terus bagaimana lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko kemudian.

"Pejamkan matamu. Konsentrasi penuh dengan alam bawah sadarmu. Lupakan semua yang ada di sekitarmu. Ikuti instruksi yang aku beritahukan padamu tadi."

Koneko mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh dan melupakan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia akan mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemui jiwa Matatabi yang telah menyatu dengan jiwanya.

Sementara Naruto mengawasi Koneko dari kejauhan. Ia memasang wajah yang sangat serius sembari melipat tangan di dadanya dengan tegap. Dia berharap semoga Koneko bisa menjadi teman baiknya kucing raksasa berekor dua itu yang merupakan hewan peliharaan dewa hades, dahulu kala itu.

'Semoga Matatabi mau berteman denganmu dan memberikan semua kekuatannya padamu, Koneko-chan. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan Matatabi sepenuhnya dan bisa kamu gunakan sesuka hatimu. Kita akan menjadi pendekar yang setara. Mungkin kekuatanmu melebihi kekuatanku. Tapi, aku senang jika kamu lebih hebat dariku. Itu berarti aku telah sukses menjadi guru yang baik untukmu. Aku telah berhasil mendidikmu menjadi pendekar yang sangat hebat. Koneko-chan, berjuanglah di alam bawah sadar sana!' batin Naruto yang tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di alam bawah sadar sekarang.

Tempat yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tiada batas dan tepinya. Tiada ujungnya dan tiada seorang pun di sini. Hanya terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih yang berdiri seakan-akan melayang-layang di udara. Rambutnya sedikit berkibar-kibar padahal tidak ada angin yang meniupnya. Sungguh aneh.

Kini Koneko sudah berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya di mana jiwa kucing berekor dua itu berada. Matatabi, mantan kucing peliharaan hades dahulu kala itu, menyadari kedatangan jiwa Koneko. Lantas ia pun menunjukkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya tepat di depan Koneko.

SRIIIIIING!

Muncullah seekor kucing raksasa berwarna biru. Tubuhnya seperti menguarkan sinar biru. Berekor dua. Itulah Matatabi. Dia mengeluarkan suara lembut seperti wanita saat mulai menyapa Koneko.

"Koneko ..."

Koneko membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan saat menyadari suara lembut yang menyapanya. Lalu mendapati wujud Matatabi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ..."

"Ya, aku adalah Matatabi."

"Jadi, inilah wujud aslimu?"

"Benar sekali. Inilah wujudku yang asli. Jiwaku sudah menyatu dengan jiwamu sejak kau masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Aku bisa bertahan hidup lagi dengan menumpang di tubuhmu. Karena itu, aku sangat berterima kasih pada sang Kami-sama yang telah memperbolehkan aku untuk menjadi satu denganmu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa ikut menyelamatkan dunia ini bersama dewa matahari yang telah memeliharaku selama aku hidup di bumi. Dewa matahari yang disebut Helios atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Namikaze Minato."

Koneko tersentak mendengarnya.

"Eh, Helios itu ...? Nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Minato."

Sang kucing biru menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Minato. Dulunya ia tinggal di desa daun yang bernama Konoha."

Sekali lagi Koneko tersentak mendengarnya.

"De-Desa Konoha?!"

Matatabi menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Benar, Helios tinggal di desa Konoha sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi, karena suatu tragedi membuatnya lenyap dari dunia ini setelah berhasil membunuh hades yang telah menyerang desa Konoha. Sampai membuat istrinya syok mendengar dia lenyap begitu saja, kemudian istrinya pun meninggal karena pendarahan hebat sehabis melahirkan anak kembarnya. Apalagi putra pertama mereka sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang terdekat mereka agar menghindari penyerangan hades. Hades bertujuan ingin membunuh putra pertama Helios itu agar tidak ada lagi keturunan dewa matahari selanjutnya yang akan diwariskan untuk memegang Sword Of Eden. Sebab jika pemegang Sword Of Eden sudah dilenyapkan dari alam semesta ini, maka Sword Of Eden akan dikembalikan ke negeri para dewa dan akan diberikan lagi pada pemilik yang baru lewat pertarungan antar dewa."

Koneko terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Matatabi. Matatabi menatap Koneko dengan intens.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa menemuiku sampai di sini?"

Kembali pada topik utama yang akan dibicarakan. Koneko langsung saja mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menemui Matatabi.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menjadi temanmu dan aku juga ingin meminta izin padamu agar kau mau memberikan semua kekuatanmu padaku sampai aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sebebas mungkin tanpa ada batasan apapun. Hal ini kulakukan agar aku bisa membantu suamiku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto untuk menghadapi keturunan dewa hades yang diperkirakan akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat seperti suamiku. Aku ingin menjadi partner-nya yang setia dan bertarung bersamanya dalam menghadapi para musuhnya. Jadi, Matatabi, apa kau mau menjadi teman yang sehati denganku dan memberikan semua kekuatanmu padaku? Aku mohon dengan sangat. Bantulah aku, Matatabi."

Setelah mendengar semua yang diucapkan Koneko, Matatabi terdiam cukup lama. Dia berpikir keras untuk menanggapi semua ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Matatabi menjawabnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sesuai yang kau minta. Aku akan menjadi temanmu yang sehati. Aku akan setia padamu dan kau bisa memanggilku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku saat kau tidak mampu lagi melawan musuhmu. Aku akan muncul dengan meminjam tubuhmu. Kita akan bersatu menjadi wujudku yang sebenarnya saat menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat. Apa kau setuju, Koneko?"

Dengan cepat, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Bagus sekali," Matatabi semakin tersenyum."Sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan memberikan semua kekuatanku padamu. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatimu. Bahkan kau bisa menggabungkan kekuatanku dengan kekuatan elemen tanah dan tenaga dalam luar biasa yang kau miliki. Itu akan menjadi serangan andalanmu saat menghadapi para musuhmu. Untuk tahap awal, aku akan menuntunmu dalam menggunakan semua kekuatanku. Sekarang tutup matamu!"

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia pun menutup matanya.

Matatabi mulai melaksanakan aksinya. Tubuhnya pun menguarkan cahaya merah kebiruan lalu ditembakkan langsung ke arah Koneko.

SRRRRRRIIIIIIIIING! PAAAAAAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Koneko dihantam dengan pilar cahaya merah kebiruan yang ditembakkan Matatabi. Sehingga cahaya merah kebiruan itu semakin lama meluas dan akhirnya menutupi tempat gelap itu sepenuhnya. Hingga membawa jiwa Koneko kembali ke alam nyata yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SRIIIIING!

Tubuh Koneko menguarkan cahaya biru dari dalam tubuhnya dengan membentuk dua telinga dan satu ekor kucing, setelah beberapa menit bersemedi.

Naruto tersentak karena Koneko berhasil mengadakan kontak batin dengan Matatabi. Sampai Koneko membuka matanya sambil menguarkan sinar biru dari tubuhnya. Itulah mode yang berwarna Blue Cat.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum. Ia tetap melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Bagus sekali. Kamu sudah berhasil membujuk Matatabi. Aku akui kamu memang hebat, Koneko-chan. Aku salut padamu."

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa hatinya senang karena mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya lebih serius lagi. Senyumannya yang manis hilang begitu saja dari wajahnya.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana caramu bertarung dalam mode seperti itu ...," Naruto melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri."AYO, SERANG AKU SEKARANG JUGA, KONEKO-CHAN!"

Gadis berambut putih itu tersentak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerangmu!"

Sang guru tetap menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang sangat keras.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! CEPAT SERANG AKU, KONEKO-CHAN! HILANGKAN RASA IBAMU ITU! ANGGAP AKU SEBAGAI MUSUHMU SEKARANG! CEPAT, PATUHI PERINTAHKU INI!"

Naruto membentak Koneko dengan suara yang sangat keras. Cukup membuat Koneko terperanjat.

KLING!

Kedua mata Koneko menyipit dan menajam. Dikepalnya dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu!"

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Ia pun bergerak secepat kilat ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUUUSH!

Naruto tidak bergerak saat Koneko melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Sampai Naruto sedikit menggerakkan badannya ke arah kanan. Tinju Koneko ditahan oleh Naruto.

BAAAATS!

Wajah Naruto amat datar saat memandang wajah Koneko yang juga datar.

"Tinjumu masih lemah! Lebih kuat lagi! Serang aku dengan serius!"

BWOOOOOSH!

Sampai Naruto mengeluarkan mode sinar kuning yaitu Yellow Flash. Dia tidak main-main. Melepaskan dua tangan raksasa bersinar kuning yang mengeluarkan Oodama Rasengan yang sangat besar ke arah Koneko.

WHUUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH!

Koneko kaget dan mundur. Dua tangan kucing raksasa mengatup dan membentuk bola saat Oodama Rasengan menghantam Koneko. Koneko terlindungi oleh dua tangan kucing raksasa yang berfungsi sebagai perisai.

Terjadilah ledakan besar saat serangan Naruto mengenai perisai dua tangan kucing milik Koneko. Sehingga menimbulkan efek gempa bumi yang cukup besar.

DHUUAAAAAAR!

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Setelah itu, Koneko menghilangkan dua tangan kucing raksasa itu. Dia tersentak saat Naruto melesat maju ke arahnya.

WHUUUUUUUUSSSSSSH!

Koneko melayangkan dua tangan kucing sekali lagi untuk melakukan serangan tinju beruntun ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghindari serangan tinju Koneko dengan gesit. Hingga Naruto melesat menghilang menggunakan hiraishin dan muncul di belakang Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Naruto melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Koneko terperanjat dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat tinju Naruto berhenti di depan wajahnya.

SET!

"Latihan selesai ...," kata Naruto. Dia menghilangkan sinar kuning dari tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah cukup berhasil menggunakan energi kekuatan Matatabi itu. Kamu sudah menjadi pendekar yang setingkat denganku ...," Naruto memegang puncak rambut Koneko."Aku akan terus melatihmu sampai kamu berhasil mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan sempurna. Aku akan terus menjadi gurumu sampai kapanpun. Ingat itu, Koneko-chan."

Kedua pipi Koneko merona merah saat tangan Naruto mengelus puncak rambutnya dengan lembut. Koneko juga tersenyum. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Kekuatan energi Matatabi memang sangat besar sehingga Koneko kelelahan dibuatnya. Ia merasa tenaganya habis sekarang.

"Aku lelah dan juga merasa haus sekarang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memegang pipi Koneko dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah wajah Koneko.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke goa sekarang. Bagaimana Koneko-chan?"

"Ya."

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Bersamaan Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Koneko. Lalu dia meraih tangan Koneko dan membawa Koneko kembali ke goa, di mana mereka menginap semalam itu.

Terlebih dahulu, Naruto mengambil pakaian basah miliknya dan Koneko yang diletakkan di atas batu besar. Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang. Pergelangan tangan Koneko digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto.

"Eh, pakaian basah itu?"

"Biar aku yang membawanya."

"Ah, baiklah."

Koneko tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Naruto juga tersenyum.

Betapa beruntungnya Koneko memiliki suami yang perhatian dan sebaik Naruto. Sungguh membuat iri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Termasuk seekor makhluk asing yang menjelma menjadi ular hitam, kini bertengger di atas batang pohon besar, memperhatikan Naruto yang menyeret Koneko.

Naruto membawa pakaian basah tadi dan menarik tangan Koneko pergi ke goa, yang tak jauh dari daerah sungai itu. Meninggalkan daerah sungai itu dengan langkah yang sama. Lalu muncul ular hitam yang mengikuti mereka. Itulah bawahan hades.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHH ..."

Entah siapa makhluk itu. Namun, yang pasti dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi ular dan akan merencanakan penyerangan yang matang pada Naruto dan Koneko di malam ini. Dia akan membunuh dua orang yang ditargetkan oleh sang dewa hades yaitu Naruto dan Koneko. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia ingin bersenang-senang dulu karena dia sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto sekarang.

Sebentar lagi, rencana yang matang akan dimulai. Tunggu saat itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, para pengembara itu sedang makan bersama sambil mengelilingi api unggun. Mereka memakan daging rusa bakar, hasil buruan Nagato dan Yahiko. Konan yang telah memasak daging rusa bakar dengan bumbu khusus, plus dibantu juga oleh Koneko sehingga membuat ketiga laki-laki itu lahap memakan daging rusa bakar itu.

CCCCRRRRRSSSSSSSSSH!

WHUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Malam ini, mendadak hujan badai yang sangat deras disertai angin yang juga sangat kencang. Sesekali petir besar menyambar di kaki langit menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras dan menyeramkan. Cuaca pun menjadi sangat dingin. Untung saja, mereka berlindung di dalam goa, tak jauh dari air terjun. Goa yang sangat besar dan luas. Cukup hangat di dalamnya dan berada di kaki perbukitan bebatuan. Tidak ada apapun yang mengisi di dalam goa tersebut, sehingga aman ditinggali oleh kelompok Naruto selama dua malam ini. Rencananya, besok paginya mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke desa Konoha. Tentunya itu yang kini mereka rencanakan.

Sambil makan malam, mereka berbicara tentang rencana perjalanan selanjutnya. Menurut rute yang diingat Konan, ada jalan cepat menuju desa Konoha, melewati dua desa dan hutan ilusi. Tapi, jalan ke hutan ilusi sangat berbahaya mengingat adanya iblis dan yokai di sana. Siapa yang masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi, maka tidak akan kembali lagi dengan selamat.

"Hutan ilusi?" Koneko sangat kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Konan.

"Ya, itu adalah sebutan bagi hutan gaib yang banyak menyesatkan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, memang ada iblis dan yokai yang tinggal di sana. Lalu bagi siapa yang masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut, maka orang itu akan tersesat dan tidak menemukan jalan pulang karena para makhluk gaib di sana sudah menutupi jalan pulang itu. Akibatnya orang yang berhasil disesatkan akan tinggal untuk selamanya di sana dan menjadi penghuni tetap para makhluk gaib. Mereka mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Koneko pucat dan takut. Dia merangkul lengan Naruto karena duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hiiii ... Cerita yang sungguh menyeramkan. Sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai melewati jalan pulang ke sana. Aku jadi takut sekali ...," kata Koneko yang menutupi kedua matanya rapat-rapat sembari merangkul lengan Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto memperhatikan tingkah istrinya itu. Ia pun ingat jika Koneko takut dengan namanya yang hantu. Itu terbukti saat mereka menginap di desa Uzu yang berhantu, di mana hantu Karin menyerang Koneko sehingga Koneko ketakutan dan memilih tidur bersama Naruto sampai pagi hari tiba. Sungguh, itu adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah dilupakan Naruto begitu saja karena saat itulah Naruto baru menyadari kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta pada muridnya sendiri.

Lantas Naruto menggenggam tangan Koneko yang merangkul lengannya. Ingin memberikan rasa perlindungan pada Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut seperti itu. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, Koneko-chan," bisik Naruto pelan.

Koneko membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Iya," Koneko mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh, Koneko takut dengan yang namanya hantu ya?" tanya Yahiko yang penasaran.

"Ya, Koneko memang takut yang namanya hantu," Naruto yang menjawabnya. Tatapannya beralih pada Yahiko. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Oh, begitu."

Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato saling pandang sebentar. Mereka duduk bersama dalam jarak yang cukup berdekatan. Setelah itu, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing.

"Tapi, apa tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati jalan yang disebutkan oleh Konan? Aku tidak mau kita melewati jalan yang penuh dengan bahaya seperti itu. Kita harus selamat sampai ke desa Konoha," Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat tegas.

Yahiko yang menjawabnya,"Ada. Tapi, itu sangat jauh, harus melewati hutan, padang pasir dan beberapa desa. Rute yang kudapatkan langsung dari Jiraiya-sensei, aku memperkirakan perjalanan melewati rute ini kira-kira memakan waktu sebulan lebih."

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Lantas ia menatap Yahiko dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita melewati hutan ilusi itu. Aku setuju jika kita melewati rute yang panjang itu."

Naruto menyetujui rute jalan lain yang disebut Yahiko itu. Biar saja lama dalam perjalanan, asal tidak ada bahaya yang menghambat perjalanan mereka sampai ke desa Konoha. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Lalu Yahiko pun juga menyetujuinya.

"Jika perjalanan ke arah sana, tidak ada bahaya apapun. Kita akan merasa aman jika berjalan melalui rute itu. Aku menyetujui keputusan Naruto ini. Bagaimana Konan, Nagato dan Koneko?"

"Aku setuju, Yahiko."

Konan yang menyahut. Sementara Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju saja," ucap Koneko dengan wajah yang kusut sembari tetap merangkul lengan Naruto."Asal jangan lewat rute yang disebut oleh Konan itu."

"Tenang saja, kita akan melewati rute yang disebut oleh Yahiko tadi. Kamu tidak usah merasa takut lagi, Koneko."

"Benarkah, Konan-san?"

"Ya, benar."

Konan tersenyum simpul. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Ketiga laki-laki lainnya memandang dua gadis itu dengan bengong.

Kemudian Konan memperhatikan ketiga laki-laki itu secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah? Sana habisi makanan kalian!" sanggah Konan sambil menggigit besar daging rusa bakar di tangannya. Wajahnya sewot seketika.

Ketiga laki-laki itu tersentak dan segera melanjutkan acara makan malam yang tertunda. Mereka ketakutan begitu saat dilototi oleh Konan dengan tajamnya. Membuat Koneko tersenyum geli melihat suasana acara makan malam yang begitu meriah ini.

"Hehehe ..." Koneko juga mulai mengigit daging rusa bakar di tangannya itu, setelah melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari lengan Naruto.

Semuanya pun menyetujui hasil pembicaraan penting ini. Acara makan malam pun dilanjutkan hingga sampai waktunya tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Dari HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 12 April 2016**


	16. Kesalahpahaman

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Ketiga laki-laki itu tersentak dan segera melanjutkan acara makan malam yang tertunda. Mereka ketakutan begitu saat dilototi oleh Konan dengan tajamnya. Membuat Koneko tersenyum geli melihat suasana acara makan malam yang begitu meriah ini.**

 **"Hehehe ..." Koneko juga mulai mengigit daging rusa bakar di tangannya itu, setelah melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari lengan Naruto.**

 **Semuanya pun menyetujui hasil pembicaraan penting ini. Acara makan malam pun dilanjutkan hingga sampai waktunya tidur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat gelap yang tiada tepi dan tiada ujungnya. Alam antah berantah. Tiba-tiba membuat Naruto muncul di alam antah berantah ini tanpa diduganya sama sekali. Sama halnya, saat Helios memanggil jiwanya untuk berlatih di alam antah berantah seperti ini. Itu terjadi pada saat Naruto tertidur. Tapi, kini Naruto tidak dipanggil oleh Helios. Melainkan sosok seorang laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya.

Dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Berkulit putih. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Memakai pakaian zirah perang jepang kuno berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang tombak ujung berwarna perunggu.

Entah siapa dia. Tiada yang tahu. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak mengenalnya.

Mereka berhadapan cukup jauh di tempat gelap yang abadi ini. Sungguh membuat jiwa Naruto penasaran dengan orang asing di depan matanya ini.

Segera saja Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

Laki-laki itu berwajah datar dan menatap Naruto dengan datar juga.

Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Aku adalah dewa perang. Aku keturunan dari dewa perang. Aku dijuluki sebagai Kurosora."

Naruto memasang wajah bengong.

"Dewa perang? Kau dijuluki sebagai Kurosora?"

"Ya, itu benar, Aruna."

"Aruna?"

"Itu adalah nama julukanmu yang diberikan oleh Helios. Kau adalah dewa matahari pengganti Helios, bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Jadi, kau adalah dewa matahari yang bernama Aruna. Lalu aku adalah temanmu yang juga akan membantumu untuk melawan keturunan dewa Hades. Dewa hades yang baru, dijuluki juga dengan nama Yami," kata laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kurosora ini."Yami sekarang menduduki bulan. Tempat tinggalnya Luna, saudara perempuanmu, sang dewi bulan. Yami menguasai istana Luna hingga membuat Luna terusir dari bulan karena Luna tidak mampu melawan Yami itu. Luna pun memilih tinggal di bumi yaitu di desa Konoha, bersama para dewa lainnya. Semua dewa mencarimu kemana-mana karena hanya kaulah yang bisa mengalahkan Yami. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Maka kumohon segeralah datang ke desa Konoha secepatnya. Saudara perempuanmu, Luna, menunggumu di sana. Jadi, cepatlah pulang karena semua dewa juga menunggumu. Aruna, ingatlah pesanku ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kurosora segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto pun tersentak dan segera mengejar Kurosora.

"HEI, TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU? HEI, KUROSORAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Naruto membahana dan menggema keras di tempat antah berantah itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah di tempat itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, dirinya juga menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Saatnya kembali ke alam nyata sana.

Kurosora? Siapa dia? Lalu dia mengatakan jika Naruto mempunyai saudara perempuan yang bernama Luna. Luna yang tinggal di bulan. Sekarang keturunan dewa hades yang baru telah menduduki istana Luna. Luna sangat membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk merebut bulan kembali. Di samping itu, Naruto juga akan pergi ke desa Konoha bersama kelompoknya. Dia juga memiliki tugas penting untuk menjaga Koneko dan melindungi dunia ini dari serangan Yami yang diperkirakan tidak lama lagi turun dari bulan. Hal ini membuat suatu misteri terungkap tentang siapa keluarga Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sedikit lagi, Naruto akan menemukan jati dirinya sebenarnya. Tentang asal usulnya dan tentang keluarganya. Termasuk tentang siapa sebenarnya Luna itu, yang dikatakan oleh Kurosora si dewa perang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 12 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16. Kesalahpahaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak bangun saat kembali ke alam nyata. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin mengucur. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Sungguh, pertemuannya dengan Kurosora tadi, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya sekarang.

'Ternyata ada dewa lain selain aku rupanya. Aku mengira hanya ada aku, Helios dan dewa hades itu. Aku menjadi bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tentang Kurosora itu. Tentang siapa Luna yang disebutkan oleh Kurosora sebagai saudara perempuanku. Berarti aku mempunyai saudara. Itu cukup membuatku senang mendengarnya karena aku baru tahu kalau saudara perempuanku itu sudah menungguku di desa Konoha. Bahkan para dewa lainnya juga menungguku sekarang ...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Itu berarti juga, aku adalah anaknya dewa. Kurosora mengatakan julukanku adalah Aruna. Aruna? Nama yang aneh sekali. Bukan seperti nama jepang saja. Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang kualami saat ini.'

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir keras, membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur lagi. Hingga dia menyadari kalau suara petir masih menyambar, suara angin dan hujan yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat suasana semakin dingin saja. Sampai dia juga menyadari jika dia merasakan kehangatan dari seorang gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat. Gadis itu tidur dalam keadaan miring ke kiri. Lalu jubah jingga miliknya menutupi sebagian tubuh gadis itu untuk memberikan kehangatan. Ditambah dengan sinarnya dan hangatnya api unggun yang masih menyala, tak jauh dari mereka berada. Menemani kebersamaan mereka di dalam sebuah goa yang luas.

Mereka tidak sendirian, tapi ditemani juga oleh dua pria dan satu wanita. Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan yang tidur secara terpisah, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko yang tidur berdekatan.

Naruto menarik pandangannya tepat ke arah Koneko. Wajah gadis itu berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Naruto. Cukup dekat. Kepala mereka saling berjarak beberapa cm.

Dipandanginya wajah tidur Koneko yang damai. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk memegang pipi Koneko.

"Koneko-chan ...," gumam Naruto pelan dengan nada yang lembut."Tidurlah dengan nyenyak di malam ini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, sayang."

Koneko tidak bergeming saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Dia benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sampai Naruto mengambil posisi tidur miring ke kanan untuk merangkul Koneko hingga mendekap ke tubuhnya. Meletakkan puncak kepala Koneko di bawah dagunya. Mencoba untuk memberikan kehangatan yang lebih untuk Koneko agar tidak kedinginan di saat hujan deras seperti ini.

Sang Uzumaki mencoba untuk menutup matanya kembali. Mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Dia harus beristirahat penuh di malam ini agar kuat melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Konoha bersama kelompoknya, besok paginya.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Terdengarlah suara tangisan seorang gadis yang menyayat hati. Asalnya tepat dari arah luar gua.

Naruto mendengarnya. Suara tangisan itu kalah kuat dari suara hujan dan angin. Sehingga membuat kedua mata Naruto terbuka setengahnya.

'Ada suara tangisan. Siapa yang menangis di saat hujan deras seperti ini?'

Naruto tidak terlalu merespon suara itu. Dia mencoba menutup kedua matanya lagi.

Terdengar lagi suara tangisan yang sama. Tapi, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Huhuhu ... Seseorang ... Tolong aku ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Huhuhu ..."

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka sempurna. Dia pun menjadi penasaran dengan suara misterius itu. Lalu memutuskan bangun untuk memeriksanya. Melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh Koneko dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Koneko dari tangannya. Setelah itu, bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dia berjalan dengan suara langkah yang pelan. Kemudian dia berhenti di mulut goa dan memperhatikan suasana malam yang gelap. Di mana hujan masih turun dengan derasnya dan angin terus bertiup kencang. Sesekali tampak petir yang menyambar di langit yang gelap. Suara tangisan terus terdengar sampai mata Naruto menangkap adanya sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam melewati lutut tergerai dan bermata ungu. Berpakaian kimono hitam yang tipis dan sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya sendu. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kain yang bertali. Dia sangat cantik dan menggoda hati. Berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto sekarang.

Entah siapa gadis itu. Dia sangat menawan dan menarik hati. Dia kehujanan sehingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup sehingga menimbulkan kesan cantik yang mempesona bagi Naruto.

'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia kehujanan di malam badai seperti ini? Tapi, ...,' pikir Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak di hatinya sekarang.

DEG!

Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Sampai membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di pipinya dan bergumam,"Cantiknya ..."

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Gadis itu menangis sambil terus melangkah ke arah Naruto. Naruto seperti terhipnotis dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya saat gadis itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Bahkan Naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Rona merah tipis tercipta di dua pipi gadis itu. Dia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan eratnya. Masih dalam keadaan menangis yang tersedu-sedu, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... A-Aku ketakutan, tolong aku ...," sahut gadis itu dengan nada yang bergetar.

Naruto menjawabnya. Pandangan matanya begitu kosong tanpa sadar sedikitpun jika gadis asing ini telah memeluknya.

"Kenapa kamu takut?"

"Ka-Karena aku takut petir dan kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumahku. Aku tersesat. Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"Jangan khawatir ...," Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah gadis itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat."Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Akulah yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Gadis itu juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut. Tangisannya berhenti sejenak.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia merasa senang.

"Terima kasih. Kamu sangat baik. Aku menyukaimu."

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedikit lagi. Hingga beberapa cm lagi, sampai ...

"NARUTO-KUN?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat keras menggelegar. Menggema di dalam goa yang bercahaya terang karena diterpa oleh api unggun. Mengagetkan Naruto dan gadis asing yang sedang bermesraan. Menimbulkan kemarahan yang berkobar di hati gadis berambut putih yaitu Koneko karena harus menyaksikan suaminya dipeluk oleh gadis lain tepat di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Koneko terbangun dan memergoki Naruto dengan cepat sebelum terlambat. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan gadis itu. Naruto sadar saat gadis itu akan melakukan aksinya. Membuat Naruto secara refleks menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Eh ...?!" Naruto tercengang dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Mendapati Koneko yang berwajah sewot dan melototinya dengan tajam.

"Koneko-chan ...?!"

"Naruto-kun, kamu sudah mengkhianatiku. Kamu memeluk gadis lain di depan mataku. Bahkan kamu ingin menciumnya. Apa kamu tidak mencintai aku lagi?"

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu, Koneko-chan! Ini salah paham!" Naruto kalang kabut dan berusaha menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Koneko."Aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu jika gadis itu memelukku dan mau menciumku. Percayalah padaku."

"BOHONG! KAU PEMBOHONG, NARUTO-KUN!" sanggah Koneko keras menggelegar."AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA LAGI PADAMU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU LAGI ATAUPUN MENDEKATIKU! AKU KESAL PADAMU!"

Saat itu juga, membuat Naruto menjadi syok. Bahkan Koneko membuang mukanya sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya erat-erat.

Kekesalan Naruto pun mulai muncul. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis asing yang masih setia berdiri di mulut gua itu. Lantas menunjuk ke arah gadis asing itu dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"HEI, SEMUA INI GARA-GARA KAU, KAN? ISTRIKU MENJADI SALAH PAHAM PADAKU! MEMANGNYA KAU INI SIAPA, HAH? APA NIATMU YANG SEBENARNYA HINGGA KAU MENGIKUTI KAMI SAMPAI KE SINI? AKU SUDAH MENGETAHUI KEBERADAANMU SEJAK KEMARIN! JADI, JANGAN COBA UNTUK MENIPUKU LAGI DALAM WUJUD GADIS CANTIK SEPERTI ITU! WUJUDMU YANG SEBENARNYA ADALAH MANUSIA SETENGAH ULAR! KAU PASTI BAWAHAN HADES YANG DIKIRIM UNTUK MEMBUNUH KAMI! AKU BENAR, KAN?"

Gadis itu menyeringai sambil menampakkan wajah yang sangat menakutkan. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi mata tajam seperti ular.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku adalah Medussa, si gadis ular, bawahan Yami. Sssssssssh ...," gadis itu mendesis keras seperti ular."Ternyata kau hebat juga karena menyadari jika ini adalah aku. Uzumaki Naruto, sang dewa matahari yang baru. Aku menyukaimu karena kau sangat menggodaku. Tapi, karena Yami memerintahkan aku untuk segera membunuh kalian berdua. Ya, dengan terpaksa aku akan membunuh kalian sekarang juga. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk MATI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto dan Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Saat bersamaan Medussa berubah menjadi manusia setengah berbadan ular dengan wajah hancur yang sangat mengerikan. Bermata ungu tajam. Rambutnya adalah ular-ular panjang yang berukuran kecil. Salah satu ular dari kepala Medussa meluncur cepat dan menyemburkan sinar hitam dari mulutnya ke arah Naruto dan Koneko.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia mulai mengubah tubuhnya bersinar kuning. Tapi, sebelum itu ...

"RASAKAN INI! HIAAAAAAT!"

Muncul tebasan angin berbentuk horizontal dan membuat serangan semburan sinar hitam ular itu berbalik arahnya pada sang pemiliknya. Medussa menyadarinya tapi dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

DHUAAAAASH!

Serangan semburan sinar hitam mengenai tubuh Medussa. Namun, yang anehnya serangan itu tidak menyentuh tubuh Medussa sedikitpun. Terserap begitu seperti ada perisai pelindung transparan yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Medussa.

Sang penyerang yang menggunakan serangan elemen anginnya dari pedang berwarna biru yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya, berdiri tepat di depan Naruto dan Koneko sekarang. Sang penyerang yang tidak lain adalah Konan, segera mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Koneko.

"Konan-san ..." Koneko memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kaget.

Konan melirik ke arah Koneko dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua menjauh dari sini. Biar aku yang menghadapi monster ular ini."

"Tidak, Konan. Biar aku yang menghadapinya. Jadi, kau mundur sekarang juga!"

Naruto hendak maju menyerang. Tapi, dicegat lagi oleh seseorang. Sehingga Naruto membatalkan niatnya saat laki-laki berambut orange berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak, Naruto ...," ujar Yahiko tanpa menengok ke arah Naruto."Seperti yang dikatakan Konan, biar kami yang menghadapi monster ular ini."

"Itu benar ... Kalian berdua segera mundur. Kalian hanya tinggal menonton saja dari belakang," tambah Nagato yang mendadak muncul di samping Yahiko.

Naruto menjadi bingung saat memandang ke arah Nagato. Lantas Konan mengerling lagi ke arah Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian, tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Mundurlah. Menjauh lebih dalam dari sini. Aku takut nanti kalian terkena dampak pertarungan ini. Kami yang akan melindungi kalian dari garis depan. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian terluka sedikitpun karena keselamatan kalian yang harus kami utamakan. Kami rela berkorban nyawa untuk kalian berdua. Itulah sumpah kami sebagai sahabat kalian yang kami percaya. Bukankah begitu, Yahiko, Nagato?"

Yahiko yang menjawab. Sedangkan Nagato mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Itulah sumpah kami bertiga, ksatria Akatsuki. Kami akan melindungi kalian berdua sampai titik darah penghabisan. Kami akan terus maju untuk melindungi kalian berdua. Percayalah pada kekuatan kami. Kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"

Naruto dan Koneko terpaku mendengarkan semua perkataan teman-teman mereka itu. Mereka merasa terharu sekali.

"Teman-teman ... Kalian ..." gumam Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum simpul."Baiklah, kami mundur sekarang!"

Secara refleks, Naruto mundur seraya menggenggam tangan Koneko. Koneko patuh untuk sementara waktu dan membiarkan Naruto menggenggam tangannya meskipun ia sendiri masih merasa kesal pada Naruto. Bersama Naruto, dia mundur beberapa langkah ke bagian goa paling dalam dari arena pertarungan Akatsuki dengan gadis ular itu.

"Ayo, kita beraksi! Maju, teman-teman!"

Sang ketua Akatsuki, Yahiko, memberikan instruksi pada Konan dan Nagato. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sambil melayangkan serangan masing-masing.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit di dalam goa. Naruto dan Koneko diminta menjauh, sementara Yahiko dan dua temannya melawan Medussa.

Yahiko yang maju terlebih dahulu untuk mengayunkan pedang kuningnya yang bermuatan listrik secara diagonal. Terciptalah serangan petir besar yang meluncur cepat dalam posisi diagonal tepat ke arah Medussa.

BZZZZZZZT!

Tapi, serangan Yahiko terserap oleh perisai transparan yang melindungi tubuh Medussa. Otomatis membuat Yahiko kaget melihatnya.

"A-Apa? Seranganku terserap olehnya?"

Sang ketua Akatsuki tercengang. Giliran Konan yang maju sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari arah belakang secara cepat ke depan. Terciptalah serangan badai angin yang sangat kencang sehingga menerbangkan apa saja di dekatnya.

WHUUUUUSH!

Tetap saja tidak membuat Medussa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Fatalnya, serangan angin Konan berhasil terserap juga oleh pelindung transparan di tubuh Medussa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Konan juga tercengang.

"Sepertinya serangan kalian diserap olehnya," tukas Nagato yang siap menyerang juga."Tapi, aku akan coba melawannya."

Nagato mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Menciptakan serangan kobaran api berbentuk pilar dan langsung menghantam Medussa.

BWOOOOOOSH!

Serangan Nagato juga tidak mempan. Sama halnya dengan Yahiko dan Konan, serangan Nagato terserap juga ke dalam perisai transparan. Sehingga membuat ketiga Akatsuki berhenti menyerangnya sejenak.

"Ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang melindungi tubuhnya sehingga semua serangan kita terserap olehnya."

"Kau benar, Yahiko. Mungkin pelindung transparan."

"Mungkin juga, Konan."

Yahiko mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat tegas. Konan melirik ke arah Yahiko sebentar.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Yahiko? Apa kita menyerangnya lagi?"

Yahiko berpikir sebentar. Setelah itu, dia memegang gagang pedangnya erat-erat.

"Kita harus terus menyerangnya. Sampai menemukan celah untuk menghancurkan perisai transparan itu. Mungkin ada kelemahan yang tersembunyi darinya. Kita harus cari kelemahan itu."

Konan mengangguk sambil menatap ke arah Akeno lagi.

"Ya, kau benar, Yahiko."

"AYO! KITA SERANG LAGI MONSTER ULAR ITU!"

Teriakan Yahiko begitu keras menggelegar di dalam goa tersebut. Kedua temannya mengangguk sambil melayangkan serangan bersama-sama sekali lagi.

HIAAAAAAT! WHUUUUSH! BWOOOOOSH! BZZZZZZZT! BLAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAASSH!

Ternyata Medussa memiliki perisai pelindung di luar tubuhnya sehingga berbagai serangan tidak akan mempan terhadapnya. Hingga Medussa melepaskan rambutnya yang berbentuk ular sebanyak 3 ekor untuk menyerang Yahiko dan teman-temannya. Ketiga ular itu menyemburkan racun hitam yang bisa menjadi Yahiko dan teman-teman menjadi batu. Mereka tidak dapat menghindari serangan Medussa itu.

Naruto dan Koneko terperanjat melihat para Akatsuki menjadi batu.

"KONAN-SAN!"

"YAHIKO! NAGATO!"

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko yang melawan Medussa. Medussa menyeringai sinis dengan wajah yang menggelap dan mengerikan. Sesekali lidahnya menjulur keluar seperti ular asli.

"Ssssssh ... Ketiga teman kalian sudah berubah menjadi batu. Kali ini, tidak ada gangguan lagi. Kita bertiga akan bersenang-senang dalam pertarungan ini. Aku akan langsung membunuh kalian berdua di malam ini. RASAKAN INI!"

Ular-ular yang tumbuh di kepala Medussa bergerak cepat untuk menyerang Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto mengubah tubuhnya menjadi mode Yellow Flash. Lalu melesat maju sambil melayangkan dua tangan raksasa untuk menerjang ular-ular itu.

BLAAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah tabrakan antara serangan ular-ular dengan dua tangan raksasa. Hasilnya, ular-ular itu hancur dan meledak hebat oleh hantaman dua tangan raksasa yang berenergi elemen api yang sangat kuat.

WHUUUUUUUUSSSSH!

Ternyata muncul lagi serangan ular-ular yang sama. Kali ini Koneko yang maju melompat tinggi sambil melayangkan tinju yang bercahaya biru ke arah ular-ular itu. Itulah serangan gabungan kekuatan tenaga luar biasa dan energi kekuatan Matatabi. Hingga mampu menghancurkan beberapa ular dalam sekali layangan tinju bercahaya biru. Itulah serangan yang bernama "Blue Beat."

DHUAAAAAAASH!

Ular-ular yang terkena serangan tinju api biru Koneko terbakar menjadi abu. Kemudian, ular-ular lainnya berdatangan lagi. Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bercahaya kuning tinggi-tinggi.

"SUMMON! SWORD OF EDEN!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

SRIIIIING!

Dalam sekejap mata, sinar kuning di tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah pedang panjang berwarna emas. Itulah Sword Of Eden.

GREP!

Pedang emas tergenggam kuat di tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto pun maju melesat dalam mode tetap yaitu Yellow Flash. Menebas ular-ular yang beterbangan di udara dalam sekali layangan pedang hingga menjadi abu. Terus melesat maju sambil melayangkan pedang secara vertikal ke arah Medussa.

CRAAAAAASH!

Serangan Medussa tidak mempan. Hingga perisai pelindung yang dihantam oleh Sword Of Eden, pecah berkeping-keping dalam waktu hanya sedetik. Tidak hanya itu, pedang emas terus bergerak untuk menebas kepala Medussa hingga terbelah dua sampai ke bawah. Dalam sekejap mata, Medussa merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya, tubuh Medussa yang terbelah dua, hancur dan perlahan-lahan menjadi abu. Lalu ditiup angin bersamaan Yahiko dan dua temannya kembali seperti semula. Mereka tidak menjadi patung batu lagi.

"Ah, kita selamat!" ujar Yahiko yang merasa senang karena sudah kembali bergerak lagi.

"Itu ..." Konan memasang ekspresi kaget sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto adalah dewa matahari yang memegang Sword Of Eden itu," sambung Nagato yang tak kalah kagetnya.

Sebagai gantinya, mereka terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang. Naruto tersenyum sambil menghilangkan sinar kuning dari tubuhnya dan Sword Of Eden itu.

"Ya, akulah dewa matahari yang baru. Akulah yang selama ini, kalian cari. Ksatria bercahaya kuning emas yang memegang Sword Of Eden ...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Maaf, jika selama ini aku telah membohongi kalian. Sekarang rahasia siapa aku yang sebenarnya, sudah terbongkar semuanya di depan kalian. Jadi, keputusan kalian memang tepat untuk terus mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Kalian sudah menemukan aku. Akulah Aruna, sang dewa matahari yang akan melindungi dunia ini dari ancaman Yami. Lalu Koneko adalah partner-ku yang akan membantuku untuk melindungi dunia ini. Dia reinkarnasi Matatabi yang diramalkan guru kalian menjadi gadis berkekuatan bumi. Itu benar, kan?"

Ketiga Akatsuki manggut-manggut. Betapa senangnya hati mereka jika mereka telah berhasil menemukan keturunan dewa matahari dan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi. Dugaan mereka tepat selama ini, untuk mengikuti kemanapun Naruto dan Koneko pergi. Mereka telah menemukan dua orang yang tepat. Jadi, mereka tinggal membawa Naruto dan Koneko ke desa Konoha. Pasti Jiraiya senang jika mereka kembali ke sana nantinya.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, jika kalian adalah dua orang yang kami cari. Kami tidak salah. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali ..." Yahiko tertawa lebar untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya."Kenapa selama ini kau merahasiakannya, Naruto? Apa kau takut jika kami mengkhianatimu dan membocorkan tentang rahasiamu ini pada orang lain? Apa tebakanku benar? Ayo, jawablah!"

Naruto tetap menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya, itu benar. Tebakanmu benar, Yahiko. Aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian karena aku takut kalian membocorkan rahasiaku ini pada orang lain. Kita baru saja saling mengenal tak lama ini. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengungkapkan rahasiaku sebagai dewa matahari ini pada kalian. Aku ingin menguji dan memperhatikan bagaimana sikap kalian pada kami berdua. Aku akui kalian memang teman yang bisa kupercaya. Itu sudah terbukti sekarang."

Ketiga Akatsuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lantas Yahiko memanggul pedangnya di bahunya seraya menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Oh, sudah kuduga dari dulu."

"Tapi, Naruto. Kau tenang saja. Rahasia kalian aman bersama kami."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Konan. Kami akan bersama-sama menjaga rahasia ini. Tidak akan pernah kami bocorkan pada siapapun. Karena kami sudah menjadi temanmu yang kau percaya."

"Nagato ... Kalian semuanya ...," Naruto tersenyum dengan perasaan yang hangat."Terima kasih banyak. Kalian memang teman sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang kupunyai saat ini. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua dalam perjalanan ini. Bagiku, kalian bukan hanya teman, tapi saudaraku juga. Kalian sudah menjadi bagian terpenting buatku sekarang. Hehehe ..."

Senyuman hangat berubah menjadi cengiran yang lebar di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Membuat Yahiko dan teman-temannya ikut tertawa senang bersamanya kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi terdiam yaitu Koneko. Koneko berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sekarang. Dia merasa terasingkan. Terutama oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memerah padam karena masih kesal pada Naruto. Langsung saja memanggil Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari kalau Koneko memanggilnya. Yahiko dan teman-temannya juga menghentikan tawanya. Mereka menoleh ke arah Koneko yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Koneko-chan?"

BUUUUUUK!

Wajah Naruto sukses dihantam dengan jubah jingga yang dilempar oleh Koneko. Koneko melemparnya dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal. Sehingga jubah jingga itu dipegang Naruto dengan wajah yang bengong.

"Lho, Koneko-chan ...?! Kenapa kamu mengembalikan jubahku ini? Apa kamu tidak mau memakainya lagi? Cuaca sangat dingin sekarang. Hari masih hujan dan ..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Koneko malah membentaknya dengan keras.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR BERSAMAMU LAGI! MULAI SEKARANG KITA BERJAUHAN! SATU LAGI, MULAI DETIK INI, JANGAN SENTUH AKU ATAUPUN BERBICARA PADAKU! AKU MASIH KESAL PADAMU, NARUTO NO BAKA! HUH, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Setelah mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya yang telah memuncak, Koneko berbalik badan dan pergi ke arah api unggun. Lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di depan api unggun. Wajahnya manyun. Ia sangat kesal dan marah pada Naruto sekarang karena cemburu melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Medussa yang menyamar menjadi gadis cantik.

Membuat Yahiko dan dua temannya tercengang melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi pada suami-istri itu. Mereka pun bersama-sama melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya karena merasa bersalah telah membuat hati Koneko terluka.

Penasaran karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Koneko, Yahiko segera menghampiri Naruto. Lalu memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa Koneko malah marah-marah begitu padamu?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Yahiko dengan tampang yang kusut.

"Koneko melihatku bermesraan dengan Medussa saat Medussa menyamar menjadi gadis cantik. Bahkan aku hampir mencium Medussa tadi."

"Oh begitu ..."

Yahiko manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang serius. Sedetik kemudian, dia ternganga lebar dengan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan. Bahkan bersuara keras di dalam goa itu hingga menggema sampai ke luar goa. Memecahkan suara hujan dan angin yang berangsur-angsur akan reda.

"A-APA? YANG BENAR SAJA? KAU HAMPIR MENCIUM MONSTER ULAR ITU? NARUTO, KAU BEGITU MUDAHNYA TERPESONA DENGAN GADIS CANTIK! AKU TIDAK MENDUGA JIKA KAU SUKA TIPE GADIS CANTIK JUGA RUPANYA! ITU BAGUS SEKALI!"

BUAAAK!

Kepala Yahiko sukses dijitak oleh kepalan tinju Konan. Hingga memunculkan bola merah sebesar bola kasti di puncak kepala Yahiko. Konan jadi ikut kesal karena Yahiko malah memperburuk keadaan yang sedang dialami oleh Naruto dan Koneko.

"Apanya yang bagus, hah? Dasar, cowok mesum! Baca situasi sedikit dong! Kau malah akan menambah suasana hati Koneko semakin panas mendengarnya, tahu!"

"Eh, ah? Ma-Maaf, Konan. Aku tidak sengaja bilang begitu."

Yahiko tertawa ngeles sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Konan pun memarahi Yahiko habis-habisan. Nagato menghembuskan napasnya karena merasa bingung dengan suasana yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sungguh, aku tidak paham dengan suasana seperti ini. Aaaaaah ..." bisik Nagato pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menangani semua ini agar menjadi tenang seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Koneko dari kejauhan. Dia berwajah suram. Merasa semakin bersalah karena kesalahpahaman ini.

'Koneko-chan ... Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuatmu kesal dan benci padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu mau memaafkan aku lagi? Aku akui jika aku salah karena begitu mudahnya terpesona dengan gadis cantik. Itulah kelemahanku yang sebenarnya ... Aaaaah ... Aku memang baka ...'

Suara hati Naruto yang mengalun pelan dari perasaannya yang terdalam. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Akan berusaha membujuk Koneko. Apapun caranya, dia harus membuat Koneko memaafkannya lagi. Inilah usaha kerasnya untuk membuat istrinya kembali dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia harus membuat Koneko tersenyum lagi. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai semuanya kembali seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW?**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 17 ya!**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 14 April 2016**


	17. Maaf, hadiah, dan janji

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Koneko-chan ... Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuatmu kesal dan benci padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu mau memaafkan aku lagi? Aku akui jika aku salah karena begitu mudahnya terpesona dengan gadis cantik. Itulah kelemahanku yang sebenarnya ... Aaaaah ... Aku memang baka ...'**

 **Suara hati Naruto yang mengalun pelan dari perasaannya yang terdalam. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Akan berusaha membujuk Koneko. Apapun caranya, dia harus membuat Koneko memaafkannya lagi. Inilah usaha kerasnya untuk membuat istrinya kembali dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia harus membuat Koneko tersenyum lagi. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai semuanya kembali seperti biasanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-chan ... Apa yang sedang Kaa-chan buat?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Dia adalah gadis kecil berambut putih pendek dan bermata kuning. Duduk bersimpuh di samping kanan sang ibu.

"Iya, sepertinya Kaa-chan serius sekali ...," sahut gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun. Dia adalah gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan bermata kuning. Duduk bersimpuh di samping kiri sang ibu.

Sang ibu yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di dekat sebuah meja kayu, tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan dua putrinya. Mereka sedang meluangkan waktu bersama-sama di ruang santai, tepatnya di rumah mereka sendiri.

"Kaa-chan sedang merajut. Kaa-chan akan membuat syal khusus untuk Tou-chan kalian."

"Oh, buat syal untuk Tou-chan."

"Iya."

"Tapi, Kaa-chan ... Merajut itu apa?"

Kali ini, gadis berambut putih bertanya lagi. Sementara gadis berambut hitam mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Merajut itu seperti ini," sang ibu menunjukkan teknik merajut dengan jarum dan benang wol pada dua putrinya. Dua putrinya pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu ..." kata dua gadis kecil itu.

"Kaa-chan akan mengajari kalian cara merajut. Apa kalian mau?" sang ibu tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah dua putrinya secara bergantian.

Kedua putrinya mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"KAMI MAU, KAA-CHAN!" seru mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lagi mendengarnya.

"Perhatikan cara Kaa-chan melakukannya ...," sang ibu menunjukkan cara merajut yang benar pada dua putrinya sembari memberikan sebuah nasehat."Mulai dari sekarang, kalian berdua harus pandai merajut seperti Kaa-chan karena kalian harus mewarisi kebiasaan merajut ini pada anak kalian nanti jika kalian mendapatkan anak perempuan. Dengan merajut, kalian bisa membuatkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk orang yang kalian cintai nanti. Itu bisa pakaian atau syal yang bisa digunakan saat musim dingin. Seperti syal yang ingin Kaa-chan buat untuk Tou-chan kalian ini. Jadi, merajutlah untuk orang yang kalian cintai, biarpun keadaan sedih ataupun senang. Buatlah dengan perasaan cinta, pasti hasilnya akan bagus dan menjadi sangat istimewa. Orang yang menerima hasil jerih payah kita ini, pasti akan merasakan perasaan cinta kita yang tersampaikan padanya jika dia mengenakannya. Itu sangat membahagiakan jika orang itu selalu memakai hadiah yang kita berikan padanya."

Kedua gadis kecil itu terpaku mendengarnya. Mereka terhanyut dalam konsentrasi mereka untuk memperhatikan cara ibu merajut. Mereka tampak bersungguh-sungguh hingga ibu memberikan jarum dan benang wol pada mereka.

"Nah, apa kalian sudah mengerti, Kuroka-chan, Koneko-chan? Sekarang cobalah belajar membuat syal seperti ini."

"Ya, kami mengerti, Kaa-chan."

Dua gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan menjawab bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum sambil memegang jarum dan benang wol masing-masing.

"Aku akan belajar membuat syal berwarna coklat. Nanti aku berikan pada teman laki-lakiku yang bernama Issei," ucap gadis berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Kuroka.

"Aku juga akan belajar membuat syal seperti Kaa-chan. Tapi, berwarna jingga. Nanti akan aku berikan pada suamiku jika aku sudah menikah dengannya ...," gadis berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Koneko, berwajah berbinar-binar dengan tawa yang mengembang. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk belajar merajut seperti ibunya.

Spontan, membuat Kuroka sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandang ke arah Koneko.

"Eh, yang benar saja, Koneko-chan? Kamu mau membuat syal buat suamimu nanti? Kamukan masih kecil. Masih umur delapan tahun. Sebaiknya kamu membuat syal itu untukku ataupun Kaa-chan. Kamu sangat aneh, tahu!"

Koneko mendelik ke arah Kuroka.

"Biarkan saja. Itu terserah aku. Kata Kaa-chan, kita harus membuat sesuatu untuk orang yang kita cintai, kan? Apa kamu nggak dengar, Kuroka-nee?"

Kuroka juga mendelik ke arah Koneko.

"Aku dengar kok."

"Kalau sudah dengar, sana belajar buat syal dengan serius!"

"Aku tahu kok. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu dong padaku!"

"Aku nggak marah padamu, Kuroka-nee!"

"Itu suaramu keras sekali. Itu tandanya kamu marah padaku."

"Tidak! Aku nggak marah, tahu!"

"Nah, itukan suaramu semakin keras saja, Koneko-chan."

"KUROKA-NEE!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Dua gadis kecil itu malah bertengkar adu mulut. Membuat sang ibu kewalahan menengahi mereka berdua.

Sungguh, acara belajar merajut tertunda sebentar karena harus menghentikan peperangan antara sang kakak dan adiknya, pada siang hari yang begitu cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian yang sudah lama sekali saat Koneko masih berumur 8 tahun, sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tidak akan pernah dilupakan Koneko sampai saat ini. Hingga syal jingga yang dibuatnya sejak kecil, masih disimpannya dengan baik sampai usianya menginjak 15 tahun. Syal jingga spesial untuk calon suaminya nanti. Kini dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai suami yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia ingin memberikan syal itu pada Naruto pada waktu awal pernikahan ini, tapi tidak jadi akibat insiden penyerangan Medussa di malam itu. Di mana Naruto digoda oleh Medussa yang menyamar menjadi gadis cantik. Koneko memergoki mereka. Hingga Koneko marah besar pada Naruto. Tidak akan pernah dilupakannya begitu saja. Sudah menikam hatinya yang begitu terluka karena merasa suaminya telah mengkhianatinya.

Sekarang, dia benar-benar sangat marah pada Naruto. Hingga dia tidak mau berjalan bersama Naruto lagi. Tidak mau menggandeng tangan Naruto lagi. Selalu tidur berjauhan dari Naruto saat berkemah di suatu tempat pada malam hari. Tidak mau duduk di samping Naruto lagi saat makan bersama. Selalu menjauh jika Naruto mendekatinya. Membuang muka jika Naruto melemparkan senyum padanya. Tidak mau berbicara saat Naruto berbicara padanya. Dia menjadi asing bagi Naruto selama tiga hari ini. Dia tidak mau juga berbaikan dengan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto selalu berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk membujuknya. Tapi, Koneko tidak mau juga memaafkannya meskipun Naruto berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya karena kesalahpahaman akibat digoda oleh Medussa.

Jadi, selama tiga hari ini, mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke desa Konoha. Menempuh jalan setapak yang membentang di antara hutan hijau yang mereka lewati. Berjalan kaki selama tenaga dan ketahanan tubuh masih kuat saat menjalaninya. Terasa angin berhembus pelan menerpa para pengembara yang berjalan di bawah teriknya sang mentari. Cuaca mulai terasa dingin karena musim gugur akan tiba. Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Tanda-tandanya sudah ada saat banyak pepohonan menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang sudah mati kekeringan. Menjadi kecoklatan dan rapuh begitu saja dari tangkai batangnya. Jatuh perlahan-lahan ke bawah dan ditiup angin hingga membuatnya terbang tanpa arah. Menimpa para pengembara yang sedang asyik berjalan bersama saat menempuh jalan setapak di antara hutan hijau ini. Menemani mereka dalam perjalanan panjang untuk segera tiba di kampung halaman yang sebenarnya.

Tampak Naruto yang menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali saat berjalan paling belakang bersama kelompoknya. Di sampingnya, Yahiko memperhatikannya dengan heran. Kemudian Yahiko bertanya langsung padanya.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Naruto?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Barulah dia menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko, tanpa melihat ke arah Yahiko.

"Biasalah ... Koneko masih kesal padaku. Dia semakin bersikap dingin padaku sekarang ini ...," Naruto menatap ke arah depan dalam garis lurus, di mana Koneko berjalan di depannya. Koneko berjalan bersama Konan sambil mengobrol dengan akrabnya.

Yahiko terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia memandang ke arah yang sama, tepatnya ke arah Koneko.

"Oh, bisa kulihat begitu. Koneko belum mau berbaikan denganmu ya?"

"Belum. Sudah beberapa kali aku coba, tapi ia tetap tidak mau berbicara padaku. Aku merasa dia benar-benar membenciku. Haaaaaah ... Rasanya aku semakin tidak bersemangat sekarang. Aku telah menyakiti hati istriku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu setia padanya untuk selamanya. Tapi, aku malah melanggar janji yang kuucapkan itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar Koneko mau memaafkan aku. Aku memang suami yang tidak baik untuknya ..."

Sang Uzumaki menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Wajahnya semakin suram saja. Langkah kakinya begitu gontai. Seperti tidak bertenaga. Ia telah kehilangan harapan alias pasrah dengan keadaan.

Yahiko memasang wajah ibanya. Dia merasa ikut bersedih dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang. Begitu menyakitkan jika sudah menyakiti hati orang yang kita cintai meskipun itu tidak disengaja. Tapi, hati orang yang kita sakiti, jauh lebih sakit dengan apa yang kita rasakan. Begitu tersayat bagaikan ditusuk pisau yang sangat tajam. Terluka parah tanpa ada obatnya. Obatnya adalah permintaan maaf dan rasa cinta yang tulus. Namun, sepertinya Koneko benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Naruto sampai kapanpun itu, pikir Yahiko pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Yahiko membantu permasalahan antara Naruto dan Koneko ini cepat diselesaikan. Tapi, dia tidak tahu caranya bagaimana. Lagipula Naruto dan Koneko sudah menikah. Masalah yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sekarang adalah masalah yang sangat serius karena sudah menyangkut perasaan dan hati. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi satu keluarga. Sudah menjadi suami dan istri selama seminggu ini. Tapi, pertengkaran malah menghambat hubungan cinta mereka yang baru saja terjalin. Kemesraan mereka sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan kebencian.

Tidak tega membiarkan Naruto terpuruk dengan rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menumpuk. Yahiko berpikir keras. Sebaiknya apa yang dia lakukan agar Naruto dan Koneko berbaikan lagi? Berduaan dan berdekatan seperti dulu. Menjadi pasangan yang sangat romantis dan membuat iri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

'Naruto ... Aku ingin sekali membantumu agar kamu berbaikan lagi dengan istrinya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Ini adalah masalah yang terjadi di keluarga kalian. Aku hanya bisa berdoa saja agar sang Kami-sama bisa memberikan jalan terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Semoga Koneko mau memaafkanmu. Aku yakin itu,' batin Yahiko sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Kepalanya sedikit manggut-manggut. Mengundang minat Nagato untuk memperhatikannya karena Nagato berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Para pengembara terus melangkah maju menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Mereka sudah berjalan hampir tiga jam lamanya. Sepertinya mereka akan mencari lokasi yang bagus untuk beristirahat karena matahari semakin condong ke arah barat. Sepertinya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Tampak Koneko mencoba menengok ke arah belakangnya, saat tidak berbicara lagi dengan Konan. Memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Aura kepundungan merayap-rayap di atas kepala Naruto sebagai efek dramatis yang menandakan Naruto sedang galau karena putus asa. Tubuh Naruto semakin lemas. Kecewa berat karena Koneko belum memaafkannya dan memperlakukannya seperti orang asing selama tiga hari ini.

'Naruto-kun ...,' gumam Koneko pelan di hatinya sembari menarik pandangannya ke depan lagi. Dalam sekejap mata, wajahnya menjadi suram. Tidak tega melihat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Rasanya dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 14 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17. Maaf, hadiah dan janji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di padang rumput yang luas terbentang, angin sore yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan pepohonan besar yang rindang serta didukung cuaca yang cerah, menemani kebersamaan para pengembara. Mereka menyempatkan diri mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah berjalan kaki selama tiga jam. Saatnya bersantai-santai sebelum malam tiba. Karena rencananya mereka akan bermalam di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Tampak kelompok Naruto menghentikan langkah masing-masing di permukaan padang rumput yang bergelombang seperti bukit. Salah satu dari mereka berteriak keras saking semangatnya yaitu Yahiko.

"WAAAAAAAH, BETAPA INDAHNYA TEMPAT INI!" seru Yahiko sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."MARI KITA BERSANTAI-SANTAI DULU SEKARANG SEBELUM MALAM TIBA! YOOOOOO!"

Nagato dan Konan yang berada di sampingnya, tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kau semangat sekali hari ini, Yahiko."

Yahiko menoleh ke arah Konan. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Aku sangat bersemangat sekarang karena aku sudah lelah sekali ..."

BRUK!

Yahiko langsung menghempaskan badannya ke tanah. Dalam sekejap mata, dia pun sudah terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia malah mengorok dengan suara yang cukup berisik.

DOOONG!

Lalu sukses membuat Nagato dan Konan sweatdrop melihatnya. Mereka ternganga habis di tempat.

"Dasar, dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja suka tidur di mana saja kalau sudah merasa sangat kelelahan."

"Hahaha, kau benar, Konan."

Bahkan Nagato yang jarang tertawa pun, malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah Yahiko. Dia merasa hal tersebut sangat lucu baginya. Tapi, bagi Konan sendiri, hal tersebut tidak lucu sama sekali. Biasa-biasa saja.

Kemudian Koneko yang berdiri di belakang mereka, ikut tersenyum senang melihat mereka. Dia sendirian tanpa ada Naruto yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin. Naruto menjauh darinya karena dia yang meminta Naruto untuk menjauhinya. Dia masih kesal pada Naruto selama tiga hari ini.

Lantas dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru yang ada di tempat itu, untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tidak tampak di mana-mana. Setelah mereka menjejakkan kaki mereka di padang rumput indah ini, Naruto langsung kabur dari mereka begitu saja. Mengasingkan diri karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Koneko. Naruto sudah menyerah untuk berusaha membuat Koneko mau berbaikan lagi dengannya. Segala cara sudah dilakukan Naruto untuk membujuknya. Tapi, Koneko tidak mau juga memaafkan kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dibuat oleh Naruto. Padahal Naruto berharap Koneko mau memaafkannya. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan berusaha lagi untuk menjadi suami yang baik buatnya. Itulah yang diharapkan oleh Naruto, didengarnya sendiri saat dalam perjalanan tadi.

Ingin rasanya dia memaafkan Naruto. Tapi, kejadian itu terus terbayang-bayang dalam memori otaknya. Di mana Naruto bermesraan dengan gadis lain di depan matanya sendiri. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak sadar melakukannya karena terhipnotis kecantikan Medussa yang menyamar menjadi gadis cantik. Itu adalah taktik Medussa agar bisa mendekati Naruto karena Medussa menyukai Naruto. Pada akhirnya, membuat Koneko marah besar pada Naruto sekarang.

Wajah gadis berambut putih pendek model bob itu menjadi suram. Kusut begitu seperti benang semrawut. Hatinya tidak tahan lagi membiarkan Naruto terpuruk dan terasingkan selama tiga hari ini. Dia tidak tega. Dia ingin kembali pada Naruto. Memaafkannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu memberikannya sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

GYUT!

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Kedua matanya menajam. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

SREK!

Koneko berbalik badan menuju ke arah lain untuk mencari Naruto. Dia berlari cepat. Ingin segera memperbaiki semuanya.

Konan melihatnya. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya dengan perasaan yang bertanya-tanya.

"Lho, Koneko ...?! Dia mau kemana?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, tampak Naruto sedang duduk sambil menempelkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang besar dan rindang. Kaki kanannya ditegakkan, sedangkan kaki kirinya diluruskan. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas lutut kanannya, sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya bertumpu di atas rerumputan. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Wajahnya suram sekali. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dirinya terlindungi oleh teduhnya bayangan pohon sehingga sinar hangat sang mentari tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Ada beberapa sinar mentari berhasil menembus celah daun-daun pohon sampai ke tanah, tapi tidak mengenainya. Membuatnya merasa dingin saat bercengkerama seperti ini.

Tapi, di dalam hatinya sekarang, telah terjadi kesedihan dan kekecewaan karena dia telah membuat hati istrinya terluka. Akibat digoda oleh Medussa yang menyamar menjadi gadis cantik, Koneko memergokinya dan marah besar padanya. Hingga Koneko tidak mau berbicara padanya lagi, menjauhinya dan memperlakukannya seperti orang asing selama tiga hari ini. Koneko bersikap dingin sekali padanya. Padahal dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar membuat Koneko memaafkannya dan berbaikan lagi dengannya. Tapi, semua cara itu menjadi sia-sia saja. Koneko benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Koneko benar-benar akan menjauhinya selamanya.

"Aaaaaah ...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang panjang."Aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa lagi membujuk Koneko agar berbaikan denganku. Dia tidak mau memaafkan aku. Aku pasrah. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aaaaaaaah ..."

Berkali-kali Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Hatinya tidak menentu. Kalut dan bingung sekarang. Baru kali ini, dia menyerah dalam sejarah kehidupannya selama 18 tahun. Menyerah karena tidak mampu lagi membuat istrinya memaafkannya. Apalagi semua ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia memang laki-laki yang bodoh, itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Naruto-kun ..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Bersamaan angin bertiup cukup kencang.

WHUUUUUSH!

'Suara ini? Apa hanya halusinasiku saja? Tidak mungkin dia datang menghampiriku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hanya perasaanku saja.'

Naruto menganggap suara itu adalah imajinasinya sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu menggubris suara itu. Mencoba untuk melihat ke arah lain. Lalu ...

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat ke arah kirinya, seorang gadis berambut putih berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu berwajah suram. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang.

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Dia terpaku di tempat seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ko-Koneko-chan ..."

Gadis berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah Koneko, berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Kemudian dia duduk bersimpuh persis di samping kiri Naruto. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Wajahnya pun mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto membiarkannya karena masih terpaku. Lalu ...

WHUUUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup semakin kencang saja, saat kedua insan itu sedang merasakan sensasi lembut di bibir masing-masing. Hingga Koneko melepaskannya, seiring Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Koneko-chan ... Apa arti semua ini?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran karena Koneko langsung menciumnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-Aku ... Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak kesal padamu lagi. Aku tidak tega melihatmu bersikap seperti ini. Menyerah dan putus asa seperti ini. Aku sudah memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing selama tiga hari ini. Aku sudah membuatmu merasa terpuruk. Maafkan aku juga, Naruto-kun. Aku juga bersalah padamu ..."

Mendadak Koneko menitikkan air matanya. Kedua tangannya pun turun dari dua pipi Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto tertegun dan ikut berwajah sedih.

Lalu Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang leher bagian belakang Koneko. Lalu satu tangan Naruto yang bebas memegang dagu Koneko, diangkatnya searah dengan wajahnya. Kepala Naruto sudah miring ke kiri. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Koneko dengan perlahan-lahan.

WHUUUUUSH!

Angin perlahan-lahan bertiup lembut lagi. Kini giliran Naruto yang mencium Koneko. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Sampai Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Koneko pun berhenti menangis.

"Kamu tidak salah, Koneko-chan. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, karena aku yang sudah bersalah padamu. Aku telah membuat hatimu terluka karena aku bermesraan dengan gadis lain di depan matamu. Aku memang tidak sadar waktu itu. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang sudah mengkhianatimu. Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti orang asing olehmu selama tiga hari ini. Ya, aku memang pantas dihukum seperti itu."

Sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan tangannya, Koneko menyahut perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tetap bersalah padamu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hanya saja aku yang tidak mau berbaikan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetes sampai di mana kamu bisa terus berusaha membujukku agar aku mau memaafkanmu. Semua cara sudah kamu coba, tapi aku tanggap dengan sikap yang kasar. Aku sudah membuatmu menjadi orang yang merasa terasingkan. Aku sudah memberikanmu hukuman yang pantas agar kamu bisa menyadari kesalahanmu sendiri. Sekarang kamu malah menyerah begitu saja karena aku tidak memaafkanmu. Ya, aku memaafkanmu dan aku ingin berbaikan denganmu lagi. Tapi, sebelum itu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun ..."

Kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca lagi dan penuh dengan cahaya penyesalan. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis lagi. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya hingga kepala Koneko menyandar di dada bidang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Koneko-chan. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku sudah sangat senang jika kamu sudah memaafkanku. Itu berarti kamu tidak marah lagi padaku, kan?"

Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto. Ia menutup kedua matanya karena merasakan air bening mengalir lagi dari sudut dua matanya.

"Ti-Tidak ... A-Aku tidak marah lagi padamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat.

"Baguslah. Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan berusaha lagi menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Kamu tidak usah sedih lagi ya."

"Ya ... Aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Koneko tersenyum sambil menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Sampai Naruto juga menutup matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya dan Koneko sekarang ini.

Sang Uzumaki membiarkan istrinya menangis sampai puas dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin memberikan rasa kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar pada istrinya. Dia tahu istrinya sudah dilanda rasa sakit hati dan terluka karena insiden itu. Menurutnya, dengan cara ini, dia bisa menebus kesalahannya yang begitu besar pada istrinya. Dia akan berusaha lagi untuk mengontrol dirinya agar dia bisa membahagiakan Koneko. Baginya, Koneko adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Koneko berhenti menangis. Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Tampak Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Koneko dengan tangannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil saat melakukannya bersama-sama. Hingga Koneko mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh iya ... Hampir lupa. Aku punya hadiah istimewa untukmu, Naruto-kun."

"Heh? Apa itu?"

Segera saja Koneko menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

JREEEEEENG!

Sebuah syal berwarna jingga yang terbuat dari benang wol. Sebesar penggaris berukuran 30 cm. Sehingga sukses membuat Naruto bengong di tempat.

SIIIIING!

Tempat itu hening sebentar. Mereka terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan malah terdiam bersama-sama.

Lalu Naruto menunjuk ke arah syal itu dengan tampang bengong. Sementara Koneko memasang wajahnya yang malu.

"Heh? Ini hadiah istimewa ... Untukku?"

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menampilkan senyuman yang malu. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Hehehe ... I-Iya ... Itu syal yang pernah kubuat sewaktu aku masih kecil dulu. Kalau tidak salah, waktu aku berumur delapan tahun. Syal ini kubuat sebagai tahap awal percobaan yang khusus aku berikan pada suamiku nanti kalau aku sudah menikah," Koneko menyodorkan syal itu pada Naruto."Karena aku sudah menikah denganmu, maka kamulah yang berhak menerima syal ini. Walaupun bentuknya aneh, tapi aku sudah membuatnya dengan penuh perjuangan dan rasa cinta. Hitung-hitung inilah hadiah yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Karena selama ini kamu sudah memberikan banyak hadiah yang istimewa untukku. Jadi, inilah balasan dari hadiah-hadiah itu. Terimalah, Naruto-kun. Ini adalah hadiah istimewaku untukmu."

Dengan perasaan yang bingung, Naruto pun menerimanya. Dia memperhatikan syal itu dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih. Syal yang bagus juga. Warna jingga ... Hm, kenapa kamu memilih warna jingga saat membuat syal ini? Apa ada alasannya? Kamukan tidak dapat memperkirakan siapa yang akan menjadi suamimu waktu itu. Tapi, ini sangat kebetulan sekali. Aku memang suka dengan warna jingga."

"Ah, i-itu ... Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Perasaanku yang mengatakan kalau aku harus mengambil benang wol berwarna jingga saat belajar membuat syal itu dengan Kaa-chan-ku. Kaa-chan-ku bilang kalau aku harus membuat syal itu dengan perasaan cinta maka hasilnya akan bagus dan istimewa. Dengan begitu, orang yang menerima syalku ini, akan merasakan perasaan cintaku tersampaikan padanya saat dia mengenakannya. Sekarang orang yang kucintai dan menjadi suamiku adalah kamu. Jadi, kamulah yang berhak mendapatkan syal itu. Aku baru tahu juga kalau kamu menyukai warna jingga. Ini pasti bukan suatu kebetulan. Tapi, adalah takdir. Takdir dari sang Kami-sama yang menjadikan kamu sebagai jodohku. Kamu sudah menjadi suamiku sekarang. Berarti syal itu sudah menjadi milikmu."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil memegang puncak rambut Koneko. Dielusnya rambut Koneko dengan pelan.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, ibumu yang sudah mengajarimu membuat syal ini."

"Iya. Ibuku yang mengajariku."

"Hm, kamu hebat juga ya, Koneko-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau istriku ini pandai merajut juga," Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dengan lembut."Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai syal ini. Tapi ..."

"Tapi, apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Ukuran syal ini kecil sekali. Tidak cukup untuk melingkari leherku. Coba kamu lihat."

Naruto mencoba melingkari syal itu di lehernya. Ternyata tidak cukup untuk melingkari lehernya sampai penuh. Membuat Koneko tersentak melihatnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Syalnya memang kecil. Habisnya aku membuatnya sewaktu masih berumur delapan tahun. Itupun aku membuatnya sebagai tahap percobaan."

Koneko berwajah kusut. Naruto tersenyum lagi sambil melepaskan syal itu dari lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kamu bisa membuatkannya lagi untukku, kan?"

Wajah Koneko kembali cerah. Tidak kusut. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bisa, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa membuat syal itu lagi untukmu. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku akan membuatkannya saat kita sudah tiba di desa Konoha nanti."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Naruto tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Mereka tersenyum bersama dalam suasana alam yang ceria.

SET!

Kemudian Naruto memasangkan syal itu di leher Koneko. Koneko berhenti tersenyum saat Naruto memegang dua ujung syal itu. Wajah Naruto berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Kini Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun ..."

"Kita akan tinggal bersama-sama di desa Konoha nanti. Karena aku sudah mendapatkan kebenaran tentang asal usulku, saat aku bertemu dengan dewa perang di alam bawah sadarku. Dewa perang yang bernama Kurosora. Dia mengatakan kalau aku mempunyai saudara perempuan yang bernama Luna, dewi bulan. Luna sudah menungguku di desa Konoha sekarang. Bahkan semua dewa juga menungguku. Mereka mengharapkan bantuanku untuk mengalahkan Yami. Aku harus segera pulang ke desa Konoha. Itulah kampung halamanku yang sebenarnya. Pasti aku akan mengetahui tentang kebenaran asal usulku yang lain di sana. Aku juga ingin mencari tahu tentang alasan mengapa orang tuaku menitipkan aku di panti asuhan yang ada di desa Hoshi. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tuaku. Juga tentunya tentang saudara perempuanku yang bernama Luna itu."

Koneko mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan serius. Apalagi Naruto memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia merasa senang karena sudah mengetahui asal usulnya sedikit demi sedikit. Inilah yang dicarinya selama hidup sebagai pengembara. Siapakah dia yang sebenarnya?

Koneko manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Ia memegang dua tangan Naruto yang masih tetap memegang dua ujung syal yang melingkari lehernya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun. Itu bagus sekali jika kamu sudah mengetahui asal usulmu yang sebenarnya. Aku jadi penasaran tentang siapa Kurosora dan Luna yang kamu maksudkan itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin berjumpa langsung dengan mereka di desa Konoha. Juga para dewa yang sedang menunggumu. Pasti kekuatan mereka sangat hebat seperti kamu."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia juga ikut tersenyum bersama Koneko.

"Iya ... Aku juga penasaran dan tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan mereka semua di desa Konoha. Aku akan memperkenalkan kamu pada mereka nantinya. Terutama dengan Luna dan orang tuaku. Pasti keluargaku sangat senang berjumpa denganmu. Setelah itu, kita akan tinggal menetap di desa Konoha sampai kita mendapatkan anak. Apa kamu mau tinggal di desa Konoha bersamaku nanti, Koneko-chan?"

Dengan cepat, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau tinggal bersamamu di sana nantinya. Aku inikan istrimu, Naruto-kun. Jangan tanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu padaku! Dasar, Naruto no baka!"

Naruto tertawa kecil karena melihat tampang Koneko yang sedikit sewot. Kedua pipi Koneko mengembang seperti balon.

"Hehehe ..."

"Kok kamu malah ketawa sih?"

"Habisnya kamu itu lucu dan menggemaskan seperti kucing. Seperti arti namamu, kamu memang anak kucing yang sangat menggoda hatiku."

"Dasar, gombal! Jangan menggodaku dengan kata-kata aneh seperti itu!"

"Lho, inikan bukan kata-kata aneh? Ini kata-kata manis sebagai ungkapan rasa sayangku padamu, Koneko-chan."

"Tuhkan, kamu menggombaliku lagi. Naruto-kun, berhentilah menggodaku! Aku tidak suka!"

"Hehehe ... Maaf, Koneko-chan. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan marah begitu ya."

"Kalau gitu, hentikan candaanmu yang tidak lucu itu. Huh!"

Koneko memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya memerah padam. Dia kesal lagi. Tapi, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Naruto meletakkan kepala Koneko ke dadanya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Koneko. Sedangkan tangan yang satu laginya, merangkul pundak Koneko dengan erat. Ia memberikan rasa kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar agar kekesalan Koneko segera hilang secepatnya.

Koneko menampilkan senyumnya saat merasakan rambutnya dielus oleh tangan Naruto. Dia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan cara merangkul pinggang Naruto. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang tersenyum padanya.

Naruto juga begitu. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Bersama Koneko, ia menikmati semilir angin yang terus bertiup dengan lembut. Menemani kebersamaan mereka dalam pelukan yang erat.

SET!

Tak jauh dari mereka berada sekarang, seseorang muncul tanpa terduga. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian zirah perang jepang kuno berwarna hitam dan kuning. Dia berdiri dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang berpelukan.

"Naruto ... Koneko-san ... Kalian adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Yami. Aku akan menunggu kalian di desa Konoha karena seseorang akan mengungkapkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Terutama pada Naruto ...," ucap pria berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Helios, menancapkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Naruto."Ayahmu sudah menunggumu, Naruto. Dia sudah lama menunggumu. Semoga kau cepat datang untuk menemuinya. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Datanglah cepat bersama istrimu. Kami semua menunggumu. Ingat itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga kau mendengar pesanku ini. Pesan dari Namikaze Minato ..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Helios segera menghilang menjadi cahaya kuning yang terurai. Saat bersamaan, angin bertiup kencang lagi menerpa padang rumput yang indah itu.

WHUUUUUUUUUSH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 18 ya!**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **TERTANDA ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 15 April 2016**


	18. Koneko hamil

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Naruto ... Koneko-san ... Kalian adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Yami. Aku akan menunggu kalian di desa Konoha karena seseorang akan mengungkapkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Terutama pada Naruto ...," ucap pria berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Helios, menancapkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Naruto."Ayahmu sudah menunggumu, Naruto. Dia sudah lama menunggumu. Semoga kau cepat datang untuk menemuinya. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Datanglah cepat bersama istrimu. Kami semua menunggumu ..."**

 **Setelah mengatakan itu, Helios segera menghilang menjadi cahaya kuning yang terurai. Saat bersamaan, angin bertiup kencang lagi menerpa padang rumput yang indah itu.**

 **WHUUUUUUUUUSH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kue yang kamu minta itu, Koneko-chan ...," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk bulat yang berisi kue coklat berbentuk ikan itu pada Koneko yang menunggu bersama Konan di depan sebuah kedai makan. Kedai makan yang sepi karena hanya mereka yang mengunjungi kedai makan itu. Pemiliknya adalah seorang nenek tua yang baik hati dan mau membuat kue ikan yang banyak untuk Koneko. Kedai makan itu terletak tepat di tepi jalan setapak, sekitar hutan lebat. Tak jauh lagi dari desa Konoha.

Koneko sangat senang saat melihat mangkuk bulat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, wajahnya berbinar-binar. Ia tertawa senang.

"WAAAAH, KUE IKAN! TERIMA KASIH, NARUTO-KUN! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKAN APA YANG AKU MAU!" seru Koneko langsung menyambar cepat mangkuk bulat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. Lalu ia menggenggam kue ikan berukuran lebih dari telapak tangan orang dewasa itu dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan satu laginya memegang mangkuk bulat yang berisi kue ikan berjumlah sangat banyak.

Naruto tersentak melihat tingkah Koneko. Koneko benar-benar berubah agak lain. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama, Koneko-chan," jawab Naruto yang mengangguk pelan sambil berdiri di antara Yahiko dan Nagato.

Tampak Yahiko menyandang tas besar milik Naruto yang terbuat dari kulit di bahu kirinya, berisikan barang-barang pribadi milik Naruto dan Koneko. Karena selama dalam perjalanan, Yahiko yang bertugas membawa barang-barang milik Naruto dan Koneko atas permintaan Yahiko sendiri. Sementara Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato hanya membawa tas kain yang terpasang di pinggang mereka. Tas kain itu berfungsi menyimpan barang-barang pribadi mereka selama dalam perjalanan ke desa Konoha.

Begitulah keadaan Naruto dan kelompoknya setelah dua bulan lebih berlalu. Sudah banyak kejadian yang mereka alami selama dalam perjalanan ke desa Konoha.

Kini mereka sudah hampir mendekati desa Konoha. Bersamaan Koneko menunjukkan sikap yang agak lain selama dua minggu ini sehingga membuat Naruto kebingungan menghadapinya.

Sungguh, tingkah Koneko ini membuat Naruto dan dua pria itu bengong di tempat. Menyaksikan Koneko yang duduk bersama Konan di bangku kayu panjang yang terletak di depan kedai makan itu. Dua gadis itu berbisik-bisik pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu Koneko mengangguk sembari menggigit kue ikan yang dipesannya itu. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Konan padanya.

Tentu saja membuat Naruto, Yahiko dan Nagato penasaran melihat mereka yang semakin akrab. Terlebih sikap Koneko sangat berubah selama sebulan akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto. Entah itu makanan, minuman dan apa saja yang membuat Naruto kewalahan untuk memenuhinya. Jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi, ia bakal marah dan tidak mau berbicara pada Naruto. Terkadang juga ia mengeluh karena pusing, mual dan muntah. Bahkan merasakan badannya lemas saat sudah berjalan kaki, lalu Naruto bersusah payah menggendongnya dari belakang sampai menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Koneko. Menimbulkan pertanyaan di hati Naruto sekarang.

"Akhirnya permintaan Koneko yang menginginkan kue ikan terpenuhi juga. Untung sekali, ada kedai makan di tengah hutan seperti ini. Kalau tidak, Koneko bakal ngambek lagi dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padaku. Sangat merepotkan. Aaaaah ~~~~"

Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang panjang. Yahiko pun menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Benar. Untung sekali ya Naruto. Tapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini istrimu meminta yang aneh-aneh padamu? Bahkan dia mengeluh pusing, mual dan muntah. Apa jangan-jangan ..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Yahiko. Keningnya pun mengerut.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Yahiko?"

Yahiko juga menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan-jangan Koneko hamil ...," tebak Yahiko yang berwajah cerah."Naruto, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah karena Koneko sedang mengandung anakmu sekarang."

DEG!

Saat itu juga, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Ia tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"A-Apa?! Koneko hamil?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Itulah pesan singkat dari saya untuk Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 15 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18. Koneko hamil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di desa Konoha saat ini.

Desa yang sangat indah dan ramai. Tata letak wajah desanya sungguh teratur. Terdapat bukit besar yang memagari desa yaitu bukit monumen yang mengukir wajah para kepala desa terdahulu. Kepala desa yang memimpin desa Konoha ini disebut Hokage. Tapi, ada istana kerajaan yang berdiri tepat di tengah desa. Itulah istana kerajaan milik klan yang bernama Hyuga.

Intinya sistem pemerintahan di desa Konoha, dipegang sepenuhnya oleh Hokage. Kerajaan yang ada di desa Konoha tidak memerankan diri sebagai bagian dari sistem pemerintahan. Mereka lebih suka menjadi orang biasa yang berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi orang-orang yang menghuni desa tersebut, kebanyakan bukanlah orang biasa. Dengan kata lain, kebanyakan mereka adalah para dewa atau dewi yang menyamar menjadi manusia biasa. Bahkan ada yang terlahir sebagai keturunan dewa dan hidup berbaur dengan manusia biasa di sana. Mereka dianugerahi kekuatan setara dewa dari orang tuanya yang juga seorang dewa. Sehingga desa Konoha dianggap basisnya para dewa dan dewi berkumpul.

Saat ini, hari sudah siang. Dari arah pergerakan matahari, sudah dapat diperkirakan jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Jalanan di desa Konoha penuh sesak oleh keramaian. Orang-orang sibuk berjalan hilir-mudik. Mereka berpakaian seperti model pakaian jepang kuno. Suasana sangat berisik seperti keadaan di pasar. Terlihat orang-orang yang keluar-masuk dari berbagai kios yang tersebar di dua sisi jalanan desa. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah keramaian. Orang tua yang sedang sibuk membujuk anaknya yang menangis. Ada yang sedang bertengkar di depan sebuah kios. Ada yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan saling berbicara berdua dengan mesranya. Ada yang sedang makan sambil berjalan-jalan dan sebagainya. Pokoknya banyak aktifitas yang menarik untuk diperhatikan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tampak Naruto dan teman-temannya juga ikut berbaur di antara keramaian di salah satu jalan desa tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Terlebih bagi Naruto dan Koneko yang pertama kali datang ke sini. Mereka kagum sekaligus tidak percaya jika mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Desa Konoha, kampung halaman Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Tak pernah bosan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Naruto tampak antusias karena senang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di desa ini. Apalagi dia harus mengangkat satu beban di punggungnya sekarang karena dia sedang menggendong Koneko dari belakang. Koneko hampir pingsan saat berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Apalagi dia malah tidak nafsu makan setelah muntah dan mual saat pagi tadi. Sehingga membuat badan Koneko merasa sangat lemas seperti tidak bertenaga.

Kini Koneko terkulai lemas saat menyandarkan dirinya di punggung suaminya. Kedua tangannya membelit leher Naruto dengan erat. Kedua matanya menutup rapat karena tertidur. Dia benar-benar lelah dan tidak tahan lagi berjalan jauh seperti ini.

Koneko diperkirakan hamil oleh Yahiko. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto kaget dan senang mendengarnya. Tapi, semua perkiraan ini harus dibuktikan terlebih dahulu. Koneko harus diperiksa keadaannya sekarang juga ke tempat pengobatan yang ada di desa Konoha. Mengingat kondisi Koneko yang benar-benar semakin memprihatinkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak mau makan padahal sebelumnya dia bernafsu besar untuk makan. Mengeluh muntah dan mual setiap paginya. Merasa sangat pusing. Badannya terasa lemas jika sudah berjalan jauh cukup lama. Bahkan hampir pingsan saat berjalan di antara keramaian seperti ini.

Sungguh, membuat Naruto sangat cemas dan panik melihatnya. Dia ingin segera membawa Koneko untuk berobat sekarang juga.

Akhirnya Naruto ingat tujuannya itu. Rasa kagum dan penasarannya tentang keadaan desa Konoha, dialihkannya dulu untuk sementara waktu. Dia harus memikirkan keadaan istrinya sekarang. Istrinya harus mendapatkan perawatan medis secepatnya. Hal ini kemudian membuatnya bertanya pada Yahiko.

"Oh iya, Yahiko ... Apa ada tempat pengobatan yang dekat dari sini? Kita harus membawa Koneko berobat sekarang juga. Keadaan Koneko semakin gawat sekarang, kan?"

Yahiko tersentak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Konan dan Nagato.

"Eh, iya. Benar juga ...," Yahiko menepuk jidatnya karena hampir melupakan itu dan terlalu asyik untuk memperhatikan keadaan jalanan sekarang."Ada kok tempat pengobatan di dekat sini. Jika kau mau, kita bisa ke sana sekarang juga, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk cepat seraya melihat ke arah Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato secara bergantian.

"Baik! Ayo, semuanya! Kita segera cepat ke sana!"

Yahiko dan dua orang lainnya mengangguk cepat.

"Ya!"

Suara mereka menggema keras dengan kompaknya di jalanan desa berisik tersebut.

Maka Naruto dan teman-temannya segera cepat berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menembus keramaian yang semakin membludak, tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi di balik keramaian. Seseorang itu merasa heran dan menyadari adanya kesamaan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Lho ... Laki-laki berambut pirang yang menggendong gadis kecil tadi?! Rasanya dia mirip denganku. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah ..." kata seseorang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Lantas dia tersentak kaget sendiri.

"AH, BENAR! DIA SUDAH DATANG KE SINI RUPANYA!" teriak seseorang itu dengan keras sekali sehingga semua orang melihat ke arahnya dengan heran."AKU HARUS MEMBERITAHUKAN INI PADA SI TEME! TEMEEEEEE!"

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah seorang gadis manis. Dia sangat senang sekali karena menyadari orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang ke desa ini. Sehingga dia pun berlari cepat ke arah lain untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama "Teme" itu.

Entah siapa gadis itu. Tiada yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa ... Keadaannya normal. Kamu tenang saja, Uzumaki-san ...," sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek, bermata hijau dan berpakaian kimono merah dengan corak bunga Sakura. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang tabib desa atau dokter desa. Berumur 18 tahun. Dia tersenyum saat duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, di dalam ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Setelah itu, dia menjawab perkataan Sakura itu.

"Syukurlah Koneko tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kenapa dia selalu mengeluh mual, pusing, dan sakit kepala seperti itu, Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sebelumnya, dia sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing.

"Oh, itu adalah gejala biasa yang terjadi pada wanita yang sedang hamil di bulan pertama. Biasanya memang seperti itu. Tidak usah dicemaskan kok."

Naruto pun tercengang. Dia kaget dengan penuturan Sakura tadi.

"Eh? A-Apa? Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Istrimu sedang hamil sekarang, Uzumaki-san. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki satu bulan ...," Sakura menampilkan tawa lebarnya yang berseri-seri seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto."Selamat buatmu karena tak lama lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang ayah! Aku ikut berbahagia dengan kabar ini!"

Sang Uzumaki semakin tercengang saja. Dia terpaku sebentar dan kemudian menyambut tangan Sakura dengan antusias. Tertawa lebar dengan perasaan yang senang.

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu untuk mengambil sesuatu yang penting. Silakan temani istrimu di sini ya!"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan salaman tangan masing-masing. Sakura pun menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Koneko di ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan itu. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto dan Koneko saling mengekspresikan rasa bahagia mereka atas kabar baik ini.

Setelah menatap kepergian Sakura yang hilang saat menutup pintu ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan, Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Koneko yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu. Tubuh Koneko tidak ditutupi dengan selimut. Dia berpakaian kimono merah muda terusan sebatas lutut dengan corak bunga krisan. Obi atau sabuk kain berwarna putih mengikat bagian bawah dada kimono-nya. Sebuah bantal empuk menyangga kepala Koneko. Koneko tidak tertidur lagi dan menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia pun menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Koneko dan digenggamnya tangan Koneko dengan erat. Setelah itu, ia menatap wajah Koneko dengan intens. Senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Koneko-chan, akhirnya sang Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaan kita. Kamu sudah hamil. Dokter Haruno-san bilang usia kehamilanmu baru menginjak sebulan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau impianku selama ini sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi ayah dan kamu menjadi ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang akan mengurus anak kita bersama-sama. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar semua ini. Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Kamu sudah memberikan hadiah sangat istimewa seperti ini."

Koneko tertawa senang mendengarnya. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Aku juga bahagia karena aku sudah mewujudkan semua impianmu. Aku merasa senang bisa merasakan namanya hamil. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat melahirkan anak kita agar kita bersama-sama merawatnya nanti. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan memberimu seorang anak. Itu yang kamu mau selama ini, kan?"

Salah satu tangan Koneko memegang perutnya yang belum membesar. Masih datar. Bahkan Naruto juga ikut memegang tangan Koneko. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Koneko sekarang.

"Hm ... Inilah yang aku mau. Seorang anak dari rahimmu sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi ayah dari anak yang kamu lahirkan. Aku akan menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku dan memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah saat dia sudah lahir nanti. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian seperti apa yang aku alami sekarang. Aku tidak ingin anak kita mengalami hidup seperti ini. Anak kita harus hidup bersama kita sampai dewasa nantinya. Melihatnya tumbuh perlahan-lahan dan menikah. Itu pasti sangat membahagiakan. Benarkan, Koneko-chan?"

Gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk cepat. Dia semakin menampilkan senyuman yang begitu membahagiakan.

"Benar, Naruto-kun. Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu."

"Hehehe ... Kita memang sehati ya."

"Iya."

Mereka tertawa kecil bersama-sama. Suasana indah tercipta di antara mereka.

Sampai Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, persis di samping Koneko dan langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah Koneko. Mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya. Kedua tangan Naruto sudah berada tepat di dua sisi kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu mau apa?" tanya Koneko memasang wajah yang mulai memerah padam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat dipandangi Naruto lebih dekat.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia pun menjawab.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu, Koneko-chan. Hadiahnya ada di sini."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah bibir Koneko. Koneko tersentak dan baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Membuat wajahnya semakin memerah padam saja. Dia mencubit dua pipi Naruto dengan kuat. Tapi, tidak terasa sakit bagi Naruto.

NGEK!

"Dasar, jangan ambil kesempatan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau!"

"Habisnya kita tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berdua seperti ini. Kita selalu dihadapkan banyak masalah saat berada di desa lain. Cuma sekali saja, kita berbulan madu lagi saat menginap di desa Ame. Setelah itu, kamu banyak berubah. Kamu selalu mengeluh mual, muntah dan pusing selama sebulan ini. Ternyata sesampainya di sini, kamu dinyatakan hamil oleh Haruno-san. Aaaaaaah, betapa bahagianya aku sekarang, Koneko-chan."

"Tapi, inikan tempat pengobatan. Kalau ada yang lihat, gimana?"

"Biarkan saja, jika ada yang melihat kita seperti ini. Kitakan suami-istri, kan?"

"Sana minggir, Naruto-kun! Duduk baik-baik! Pasti Haruno-san datang sebentar lagi!"

"Ya ... Ya ... Baiklah, istriku yang tercinta. Tapi, lepaskan cubitanmu ini dari pipiku. Sakit nih."

"Iya, aku lepaskan."

Koneko melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto. Naruto menjauh dari Koneko. Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di tepi tempat tidur. Bersamaan Sakura pun datang dan membuka pintu dari samping.

GREEEEEK!

Sakura masuk sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kertas. Lalu dia tersenyum saat Naruto melihatnya.

"Maaf, lama."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Haruno-san."

"Ayo, kita berbicara lagi. Aku akan memberikan resep khusus agar kondisi istrimu segera membaik dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Silakan duduk di sana, Uzumaki-san."

"Baiklah."

Maka mereka berdua duduk berhadapan lagi untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sakura yang menerangkan, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan. Sementara Koneko tetap terbaring di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berbicara serius. Dia terdiam sambil tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Koneko keluar dari tempat pengobatan itu. Menghampiri Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato yang menunggu mereka dari tadi di luar tempat pengobatan. Yahiko menyadari ketika Naruto datang sambil merangkul bahu Koneko dari samping. Lantas ia bertanya saat Naruto dan Koneko sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Koneko? Apa kata Haruno-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto pun menjawabnya sambil melirik ke arah Yahiko. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja. Koneko tidak apa-apa kok. Dia baik-baik saja. Kata Haruno-san, Koneko harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan terlalu capek. Dia sudah memberikan resep khusus agar Koneko cepat pulih seperti biasanya."

"Oh, syukurlah."

Yahiko menghembuskan napas cemasnya yang berat. Konan pun ikut bertanya.

"Jadi, Haruno-san bilang juga kalau Koneko hamil?"

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Konan. Ia memasang wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya, Koneko hamil sebulan sekarang."

Konan tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Nagato. Bahkan Yahiko yang begitu antusias sekali saat mendengarnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Koneko hamil sebulan sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan Yahiko. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Iya, Yahiko. Itu benar."

Yahiko meluapkan rasa gembiranya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Dia tertawa senang sekali.

"YEAAAAAAH! AKU BENAR! KONEKO HAMIL! KABAR YANG SANGAT MENGEJUTKAN! SELAMAT BUAT KALIAN BERDUA, NARUTO DAN KONEKO! KALIAN SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG KARENA SUDAH DIKARUNIAI CALON KETURUNAN YANG AKAN MERAMAIKAN KELUARGA KALIAN! SELAMAT SEKALI LAGI BUAT KALIAN BERDUA DAN SELAMAT JUGA BUAT KITA SEMUANYA. KARENA AKU, KONAN, DAN NAGATO AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEPONAKAN YANG LUCU NANTINYA! ITU SANGAT MENYENANGKAN! AKU TIDAK SABAR LAGI AKAN DIPANGGIL DENGAN SEBUTAN YAHIKO-OJISAN! YEAAAAAAAH! AKU SENANG! AKU BAHAGIA!"

Sungguh berisik sekali. Yahiko sungguh norak sehingga membuat orang-orang yang lewat, melihatnya dengan heran dan menganggapnya sudah gila karena bertingkah terlalu mencolok seperti itu. Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh kelompok Naruto. Seperti Naruto tertawa kikuk. Koneko tersenyum simpul. Nagato juga tertawa kikuk. Sedangkan Konan memasang wajah sewotnya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya yang sudah memperlihatkan urat kemarahannya.

Akhirnya terjadi peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

"YAHIKO NO BAKA! KAU BERISIK SEKALI! MALU-MALUIN, TAHU!"

BUUUUAAAAK!

Konan berteriak kencang sekali sambil meninju pipi Yahiko dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehingga Yahiko terlempar cukup jauh di seberang jalan sana.

BRUAAAAAAK!

Semua orang pun sweatdrop melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Koneko dan Nagato. Mereka terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri.

Inilah akhir mirisnya seorang Yahiko, yang bernama lengkap Yahiko Pain.

Kasihan sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bulan sekarang, tepatnya di istana piramida yang mengambang di udara.

Itulah tempat bernaungnya keturunan dewa hades yang bernama Yami. Yami yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan berpakaian hitam putih seperti pendeta kuil. Umurnya sekitar 18 tahun. Dia duduk di kursi singgasana yang diliputi kegelapan sehingga wajahnya pun tidak tampak karena terselimuti oleh kegelapan. Di sepanjang ruang singgasana di mana ia berada sekarang, diterangi oleh obor-obor api yang dipasangkan di dinding secara berderet-deret. Memberikan kesan yang penuh misteri dan mistik. Keadaan yang remang-remang memang menjadi kesukaannya Yami, sang keturunan dewa hades yang menjaga dunia bawah.

Kini di hadapan Yami sekarang, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh kecil. Gadis itu berpakaian kimono hitam sebatas lutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kain berwarna senada dengan kimono-nya. Usianya sekitar 15 tahun. Wajahnya juga tertutupi oleh kegelapan.

Yami dan gadis itu saling berbicara dengan serius. Sepertinya mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Entah apa itu. Tiada yang tahu.

"Jadi, Medussa itu sudah kalah saat menghadapi keturunan dewa matahari dan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu? Apa itu benar?" tanya Yami yang sangat kaget mendengar kabar dari gadis itu.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Yami-sama," jawab gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sang keturunan dewa hades itu menarik ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Datar dan penuh aura kebencian.

"Sudah kuduga kekuatan dewa matahari itu memang terbukti sangat hebat, seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayahku. Dewa matahari sang pemegang pedang suci dari surga, Sword Of Eden, tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja. Karena Sword Of Eden adalah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa melenyapkan kebencian, kegelapan dan kejahatan. Pedang yang bisa bersinkronisasi dengan semua jenis kekuatan elemen. Pedang legendaris yang sangat terkenal di negeri para dewa-dewi. Ayahku sangat menginginkan pedang itu, pada saat mengikuti pertarungan antar dewa-dewi. Tapi, Helios yang telah berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu. Ayahku kalah dalam pertarungannya melawan Helios. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Helios-lah yang berhak memiliki pedang itu atas keputusan sah dari Raja para dewa. Lalu dia bersumpah akan melenyapkan keturunan Helios itu dan akan menghancurkan bumi saat keturunan Helios itu lahir. Hingga pada akhirnya, ayahku mati saat Helios menusukkan Sword Of Eden tepat di jantung ayahku. Ayahku pun lenyap untuk selamanya dari alam semesta ini. Dia tidak bisa dibangkitkan lagi. Dia sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia bawah tanah itu. Tanpa ada ibuku karena ibuku sudah meninggal saat dia melahirkan aku. Ibuku adalah manusia biasa. Ayahku adalah dewa kematian. Mereka sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku sudah menjadi yatim piatu sekarang. Hidup dalam kegelapan di dunia bawah. Hingga naluriku sendiri yang menuntunku untuk terus hidup agar bisa membalas dendam atas kematian ayahku. Seseorang yang tidak berwujud yang telah mengasuhku selama ini dan mengajariku tentang semua kekuatan sebagai keturunan dewa hades selanjutnya. Seseorang itu memberikan aku gelar sebagai Yami. Yami yang berarti kegelapan. Akulah dewa kematian yang baru dan akan melanjutkan sumpah ayahku itu. Tidak lama lagi aku akan turun ke bumi untuk menemui keturunan dewa matahari yang baru itu dan juga akan membunuh gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu. Aku akan mencabut nyawa mereka dengan tanganku ini. Lihat saja saat itu tiba!"

Yami menampakkan kedua matanya yang bersinar penuh dengan kebencian. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat dan berpegang teguh di tangan kursi singgasananya. Si gadis berambut hitam menyipitkan kedua matanya sesaat mendengarkan cerita panjang dari Yami itu.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening beberapa menit. Hingga gadis itu yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu itu, Yami-sama," sahut gadis itu masih menunjukkan wajah yang datar."Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dewa matahari yang baru dan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu? Apalagi kau sudah berhasil merebut istana dewi bulan ini. Tapi, dewi bulan berhasil juga melarikan dirinya dari istana ini. Dia sudah tinggal di desa Konoha sekarang dan menyamar menjadi manusia biasa. Dia juga menunggu kakaknya sang dewa matahari datang untuk membantunya. Mereka semua akan berencana untuk melawanmu, Yami-sama. Jadi, aku sarankan kau sebaiknya melakukan sebuah rencana untuk menghentikan niat mereka itu. Bagaimana, Yami-sama? Apa kau mempunyai rencana untuk melakukan sebuah serangan langsung ke desa Konoha?"

Yami terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras. Gadis berambut hitam itu menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Yami menjawabnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menyelidiki bagaimana perkembangan hubungan dewa matahari baru itu dengan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu. Kau bilang mereka sudah menikah sekarang, kan?"

"Ya, mereka sudah menikah."

"Aku ingin kau terus mengikuti mereka berdua. Awasi mereka setiap saat. Jika gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu sudah hamil, beritahu aku cepat. Aku akan membuat rencana selanjutnya untuk membunuh keturunan yang akan dilahirkan oleh gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu. Dewa matahari baru itu tidak akan kubiarkan memiliki keturunan lagi. Dengan begitu, Sword Of Eden akan diambil ahli lagi oleh Raja para dewa karena dewa matahari baru itu tidak mempunyai keturunan yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai pengganti dewa matahari selanjutnya. Sword Of Eden akan dipertaruhkan lagi dalam pertarungan dewa-dewi agar mendapatkan pemilik baru yang bisa memegang Sword Of Eden itu. Itulah rencanaku untuk kedepannya nanti. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sang gadis misterius itu mengangguk cepat dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang turunlah ke bumi dan awasi keadaan di desa Konoha itu. Termasuk mengawasi dewa matahari dan gadis Matatabi itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Yami-sama."

SREK!

Gadis imut berpakaian serba hitam itu, membungkukkan badannya sebentar ke arah Yami untuk memberi hormat. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya kembali. Bersamaan Yami menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

SRIIIING!

Tubuh gadis misterius itu berubah wujud menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya hitam yang berpijar. Kemudian menghilang begitu dari hadapan Yami. Meninggalkan Yami sendirian di ruang singgasana itu. Seiring senyuman sinis terukir di wajah Yami yang menggelap dan penuh misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di bumi. Tepatnya di desa Konoha.

Sudut pandang terarah pada sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur jepang kuno. Dikelilingi pagar bonsai yang dipangkas rapi. Memiliki dua halaman yang sangat luas yaitu di depan dan di belakang. Rumah itu dihuni oleh lima anggota keluarga. Keluarga yang bernama Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari ayah, ibu, kakak, adik dan anak teman sang ayah. Sang ayah bernama lengkap, Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pria berambut hitam dan berwatak sangat keras. Pemimpin besar klan Uchiha dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai guru ahli pedang yang melatih para generasi muda khusus klan Uchiha. Dia dikenal sebagai swordman yang sangat hebat di desa Konoha.

Sang ibu bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Dia adalah ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik. Dahulunya saat sebelum menikah, dia adalah seorang samurai yang cukup andal.

Sang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang diikat satu dan memiliki keriput di wajahnya. Berumur sekitar 23 tahun. Seorang swordman yang memiliki pedang berelemen api hitam.

Sang adik bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven dan bermata hitam kelam. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Seorang swordman yang memiliki pedang berelemen api dan petir.

Terakhir adalah anak teman sang ayah, yang menumpang tinggal di keluarga Uchiha sejak berumur 14 tahun. Dia adalah dewi bulan yang dulunya tinggal di bulan. Karena Yami berhasil merebut istana yang ditinggalinya, membuatnya kalah dan tersekap beberapa hari di penjara. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari sekapan Yami karena ditolong oleh dewa perang yang bernama Kurosora. Bersama Kurosora, dewi bulan itu turun ke bumi dan memilih tinggal di desa Konoha. Lalu keluarga Uchiha menerimanya untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi, ada satu orang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan dewi bulan itu, disebabkan dewi bulan itu sangat berisik dan hiperaktif. Orang yang tidak suka itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan merupakan musuh bebuyutannya si dewi bulan itu.

Jadi, siapakah dewi bulan itu sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yup, udah nyampe di chapter 18 nih!**

 **Sepertinya cerita ini masih panjang dan diperkirakan akan mencapai lebih dari 30 chapter. Bagaimana menurutmu, Bima?**

 **Oke, segini aja buat chapter 18. Saya akan terus melanjutkannya sampai tamat.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 ***membungkukkan badan***

 **DARI HIKASYA ...**

 **Selasa, 19 April 2016**


	19. Cerita Jiraiya

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Guest star character dari anime Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

 **Eucliwood Hellscythe (sebagai adiknya Naruto di dalam fic ini. Nama marganya diubah menjadi Uzumaki Hellscythe, atas kesepakatan saya dengan Bima Ootsutsuki. Mungkin dia OOC di fic ini.)**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 19 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Terakhir adalah anak teman sang ayah, yang menumpang tinggal di keluarga Uchiha sejak berumur 14 tahun. Dia adalah dewi bulan yang dulunya tinggal di bulan. Karena Yami berhasil merebut istana yang ditinggalinya, membuatnya kalah dan tersekap beberapa hari di penjara. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari sekapan Yami karena ditolong oleh dewa perang yang bernama Kurosora. Bersama Kurosora, dewi bulan itu turun ke bumi dan memilih tinggal di desa Konoha. Lalu keluarga Uchiha menerimanya untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi, ada satu orang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan dewi bulan itu, disebabkan dewi bulan itu sangat berisik dan hiperaktif. Orang yang tidak suka itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan merupakan musuh bebuyutannya si dewi bulan itu.**

 **Jadi, siapakah dewi bulan itu sebenarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19. Cerita Jiraiya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia bernama Uzumaki Hellscythe. Dipanggil Hell-chan karena badannya yang imut oleh dewi bulan sebelumnya - Dewi Selena - yang pernah merawatnya sejak bayi. Dia disebut juga dengan Luna, dewi yang bertugas menjaga bulan sebagai pengganti dewi Selena. Dia seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dan bermata biru. Umur sekitar 18 tahun. Dia adalah adik kembarnya Naruto. Adik kembar yang tidak identik karena rambutnya tidak berwarna merah yang mencerminkan ciri khas klan Uzumaki. Melainkan berwarna putih karena dewi bulan yang bertugas menjaga bulan memang ditakdirkan memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Karena itu Hellscythe lahir dalam keadaan berambut putih yang merupakan hasil meniru rambut Bibinya, dewi Selena yang juga berambut putih.

Begitulah, selama 14 tahun, Hellscythe hidup dan dibesarkan di bulan bersama dewi Selena. Hingga umur Hellscythe menginjak 13 tahun, dia pun ditunjuk oleh sang Kami-sama untuk menjadi dewi bulan menggantikan Selena. Selena diminta untuk kembali ke negeri dewa-dewi agar Hellscythe bisa belajar hidup mandiri sebagai dewi bulan yang baru. Hellscythe pun dibekali dengan senjata khas sebagai dewi bulan yang diberikan oleh Selena yaitu tombak sabit (Crescent Jaevelin) dan busur cahaya bulan (Moon Lightning bow). Elemen yang dikuasai oleh Hellscythe adalah cahaya dan petir.

Tapi, untuk tingkat kekuatannya sekarang, belum bisa mengalahkan dewa kegelapan sehingga dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan istana piramida di bulan itu. Kini keturunan dewa kegelapan yang bernama Yami telah menguasai istana piramida itu selama empat tahun. Selama itu, Hellscythe tinggal menumpang bersama keluarga Uchiha di desa Konoha karena Fugaku yang memintanya sendiri.

Sekarang kehidupan Hellscythe sudah memasuki masa dewasanya, dia dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Fugaku meminta Sasuke menikahi Hellscythe secepatnya. Tapi, Sasuke menolaknya dan membantah keras permintaan ayahnya itu karena dia belum mau menikah. Dia ingin menfokuskan diri agar bisa menjaga desa Konoha dengan baik. Sebab, Sasuke adalah dewa perang yang bernama Kurosora itu dan memiliki tugas penting dari sang Kami-sama untuk melindungi desa Konoha. Apalagi mendengar ramalan yang beredar di kalangan para dewa-dewi yang tinggal di desa Konoha tersebut, jika keturunan dewa hades yang bernama Yami akan turun dari bulan untuk menghancurkan bumi pada saat hari kelahiran anak dari dewa matahari yang bernama Aruna. Kejadian yang sama akan terjadi saat Aruna dan Luna dilahirkan. Akan terjadi suatu kejadian yang besar yaitu perang antar dewa-dewi yang kedua. Juga kabar yang beredar jika Yami sudah membuka portal dimensi lain untuk memunculkan makhluk-makhluk jahat yang akan memburu keturunan dewa matahari dan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi. Kemudian melenyapkan mereka dari ketiadaan agar tidak ada lagi keturunan dewa matahari selanjutnya yang memegang Sword Of Eden. Dengan begitu, Sword Of Eden akan kembali lagi ke negeri dewa-dewi dan kembali menjadi pedang taruhan dalam pertarungan antar dewa-dewi.

Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi. Karena itu, dia mencari Naruto dan Koneko kemana-mana sampai dia pernah mengembara selama dua tahun. Tapi, hasilnya nihil hingga dia bertemu dengan Helios di alam bawah sadarnya. Helios mengatakan Naruto dan Koneko aman bersamanya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang ke desa Konoha. Karena Naruto dan Koneko akan pulang bersama ksatria Akatsuki ke desa Konoha secepatnya. Sasuke disuruh menunggu dan tetap menjaga desa Konoha dari serangan Yami yang tidak terduga. Dia pun mengerti dan langsung memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke desa Konoha.

Ya, Naruto dan kelompoknya sudah pulang ke desa Konoha sekarang. Hellscythe sudah melihatnya sendiri saat berada di jalanan desa untuk mencari Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana. Hellscythe kelabakan, panik dan senang jika kakak kembarnya sudah pulang ke desa Konoha. Karena itu, dia terburu-buru pulang untuk mencari Sasuke yang ternyata ada di rumahnya.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berlatih memainkan pedang di ruang dojo yang terpisah dari rumah utama keluarganya. Ruang dojo itu berbentuk rumah kayu tradisional dengan arsitektur jepang kuno. Ada lambang khas Uchiha di atas pintu masuk ruang dojo itu. Hingga Hellscythe datang tergesa-gesa sambil membuka pintu yang digeser dari samping.

"TEME!"

Begitulah panggilan Hellscythe pada Sasuke yang tidak sengaja tercipta pada saat bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sebaliknya Sasuke memanggil Hellscythe dengan panggilan "Lolli."

Mendengar suara Hellscythe yang begitu keras bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi, Sasuke menghentikan latihannya sebentar. Lantas menoleh langsung ke arah Hellscythe yang berlari-lari kencang ke arahnya.

"TEME! AKU MELIHATNYA! AKU MELIHATNYA!"

Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas.

"Melihat apa, hah, Lolli?"

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Hellscythe menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"A-Aku ... A-Aku melihat kakakku sudah datang. Uzumaki Naruto sudah pulang ke desa ini, Teme."

DEG!

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi ... Dia sudah datang?"

Hellscythe menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Senyuman simpul pun tercetak di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera menemui kakakmu itu!"

"Iya, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

"Hm ... Bisa kulihat begitu dari wajahmu yang baka itu."

Sasuke menyelonong pergi sambil memanggul pedangnya di bahunya. Meninggalkan Hellscythe yang sangat sewot mendengar perkataan sinis dari Sasuke tadi.

Kedua tangan Hellscythe mengepal kuat. Sudut perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"DASAR, JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGOMONG BEGITU! AKU INI TIDAK BAKA, TAHU! KAU DENGAR ITU, TEME MENYEBALKAN!"

Sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya, ia berlari cepat lewat pintu ruang dojo yang terbuka untuk segera menemui Naruto dan kelompoknya. Saatnya untuk melepas rindu pada orang yang tidak pernah ditemuinya selama 18 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Naruto dan kelompoknya sudah tiba di depan rumah Jiraiya. Rumah tradisional jepang yang berlantai dua seperti pagoda istana. Berpagarkan kayu yang disusun rapi. Memiliki halaman depan yang sempit, tapi halaman belakangnya yang lebih luas. Banyak tanaman bonsai beranekaragam bentuknya menghiasi halaman depan rumah tersebut. Sehingga membuat Naruto dan Koneko termangu saat mengunjungi rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Lalu Yahiko pun memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang termangu, dia pun tertawa kecil.

"Inilah rumah Jiraiya-sensei yang pernah kami ceritakan itu."

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah Yahiko.

"Eh, benarkah itu, Yahiko? Ini rumah Jiraiya-sensei?"

Yahiko mengangguk dengan perasaan yang bangga.

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto."

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah rumah itu lagi. Memperhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama.

"Waaaah, hebat sekali!"

Koneko juga memandang ke arah rumah itu.

"Benar-benar rumah yang sangat besar ya Naruto-kun."

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Aku kagum melihatnya."

Yahiko dan dua temannya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto dan Koneko itu. Kemudian Yahiko yang berjalan duluan memasuki halaman depan rumah itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo, masuk ke dalam! Pasti Jiraiya-sensei akan kaget dengan kedatangan kita yang tiba-tiba," kata Yahiko yang penuh semangat.

Nagato menyusul Yahiko dan diikuti oleh Konan. Konan melirik ke arah Naruto dan Koneko yang masih terpaku.

"Naruto, Koneko, ayo masuk sekarang!"

Naruto dan Koneko tersentak bersama-sama. Lalu mereka mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Ah, baiklah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN ...**

Tampak seorang pria berambut putih panjang diikat satu. Bermata hitam. Ada tanda merah di dua pipinya. Berpakaian baju kimono berwarna hijau lumut yang disertai obi atau sabuk kain berwarna hitam yang mengikat pinggangnya dan memakai celana hakama sewarna dengan bajunya. Umur sekitar 57 tahun. Dialah yang bernama Jiraiya.

Jiraiya kini duduk bersimpuh di lantai, sambil berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Koneko di ruang tamu. Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato juga duduk bersama mereka. Suasana cukup hening ketika Yahiko menceritakan semuanya pada Jiraiya bahwa Naruto adalah pengganti dewa matahari yang dicarinya selama ini. Juga memperkenalkan Koneko sebagai sosok gadis Matatabi yang akan membantu Naruto nantinya pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun terdiam sangat lama setelah Yahiko menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jiraiya pun membuka suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan di ruang tamu yang luas itu.

"Jadi, namamu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Iya," Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Kamu Toujou Koneko ya?"

Tatapan Jiraiya beralih pada Koneko yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"I-Iya, tapi itu nama keluargaku sewaktu aku belum menikah. Tapi, setelah menikah dengan Naruto, nama keluargaku berubah menjadi Uzumaki Koneko."

"Oh, begitu."

Jiraiya manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada. Wajahnya sudah mencerminkan kalau dia sudah mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Tiba-tiba ...

"EEEEEEKH? A-APAAAAA? KA-KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MENIKAH?"

Jiraiya berteriak keras sekali sambil memasang wajah kaget yang sangat berlebihan. Sehingga membuat semuanya juga kaget dengan reaksinya yang begitu syok.

Lalu Yahiko yang menanyakan hal itu pada Jiraiya. Ia berwajah sewot.

"Kenapa reaksi sensei sampai seperti itu setelah tahu kalau Naruto dan Koneko sudah menikah?"

Jiraiya mengembalikan keadaan wajahnya seperti semula. Kemudian ia berdehem keras untuk memulihkan suasana tegang tadi.

"EHEM! Tentu saja aku kaget dengan kabar ini. Aku tidak menyangka saja kalau dewa matahari bisa bersatu dengan gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi. Tidak ada dalam sejarah, jika seorang dewa menikah dengan makhluk suci peliharaan sang dewa. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ini adalah cinta terlarang yang tidak boleh terjadi. Seorang dewa harus menikah dengan seorang dewi. Itulah yang kutahu dari buku sejarah tentang dewa-dewi mitologi yunani dan buku sejarah tentang makhluk mitologi jepang. Pernikahan Naruto dan Koneko ini bisa mendatangkan malapetaka yang besar nantinya."

"EEEEH?!"

Semuanya pun kaget setengah mati mendengarkannya. Terlebih bagi Naruto dan Koneko.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Koneko adalah reinkarnasi Matatabi? Dia adalah manusia yang sama seperti kita. Tidak mungkin cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang, Jiraiya-sensei!" Konan ikut menyahut dalam percakapan ini.

Pandangan Jiraiya menyudut pada Konan. Dia berwajah sangat serius.

"Aku tahu kalau jiwa Matatabi sudah menyatu dalam jiwa Koneko. Mereka sudah menjadi satu jiwa yang murni. Itu bisa berarti Koneko adalah Matatabi. Matatabi yang sebenarnya. Seekor kucing berekor dua yang dulunya adalah hewan peliharaan sang dewa hades. Dia dulunya juga dipelihara oleh dewa matahari sebelum Naruto. Dewa matahari yang bernama Helios. Helios menamainya Shirone."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdegub kencang mendengarnya. Ia tersentak kaget sekali. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia sangat syok.

'Ti-Tidak mungkin. Jika aku adalah Matatabi yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah hewan peliharaannya dewa hades dahulu itu. Helios juga pernah memeliharaku dan memberiku nama sebagai Shirone.'

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia juga kaget dan syok mendengar pengakuan dari Jiraiya itu.

"Eh? Helios? Dia ...?!"

Pria tua itu memandang ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Helios. Dia adalah dewa matahari generasi sebelumnya yang dahulunya bernama Namikaze Minato. Sejak kecil, dia pernah tinggal bersamaku sampai dia menikah dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Lalu dari pernikahan mereka, dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar yang bernama Naruto dan Hellscythe."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Koneko. Mereka tampak semakin syok.

"Ja-Jadi ... Helios itu ... Dia adalah ...," Naruto merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengarkan kebenaran ini dari Jiraiya.

Jiraiya semakin tersenyum saja. Wajahnya semakin serius dan penuh cahaya.

"Ya, Helios itu sebenarnya adalah ayah kandungmu, Naruto. Ayah kandungmu yang bernama Namikaze Minato."

Kembali Naruto dan Koneko dikuasai ekspresi kaget. Mereka menggenggam tangan dengan eratnya saking tegangnya dalam situasi yang begitu mengejutkan.

Ternyata sosok Helios yang selama ini, sosok yang selalu datang untuk membantu mereka saat mengalami puncak bahaya, tanpa diduga adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah kandung Naruto sendiri. Pantas saja wajah dan penampilannya sangat persis dengan Naruto. Naruto sudah menduganya dan menebaknya jika Helios berhubungan langsung dengan keluarganya. Helios adalah ayahnya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto selama ini. Akhirnya itu terbukti bahwa Helios adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sungguh ini adalah kabar yang sangat membahagiakan buatnya. Dia sudah bersama ayahnya selama ini. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia tidak menjadi anak yatim piatu. Dia masih mempunyai ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan. Kini dia sudah mengetahui asal usulnya yang sebenarnya.

Senyuman senang tercetak di wajah Naruto. Lantas dia berbicara pada Jiraiya.

"Akhirnya aku sudah mengetahui asal usulku yang sebenarnya di sini. Ternyata Helios adalah ayahku. Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi saat aku baru saja dilahirkan? Kenapa aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan yang ada di desa Hoshi? Banyak yang ingin aku ketahui. Juga tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa pernikahanku dan Koneko bisa mendatangkan malapetaka besar nantinya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum aku dilahirkan. Ceritakanlah padaku semuanya sekarang. Aku mohon ... Jiraiya-sensei ..."

Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya. Membuat Jiraiya terpaku dan menutup matanya sebentar. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aaaaaaaah, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik ya bocah!"

KLING!

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot. Satu sudut perempatan muncul di keningnya.

"A-Apa? Bocah?!"

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Ia berbisik pelan pada Naruto.

"Sssssst ... Diam dulu. Jangan marah, dengarkan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Dia masih berwajah sewot.

"Ah, kamu benar, Koneko-chan. Aaaaaah ..."

Helaan napas kekesalan Naruto terdengar panjang. Membuat Koneko tersenyum simpul sebentar melihatnya. Meskipun di dalam hati Koneko saat ini sedang dilanda rasa kesedihan yang mendadak, usai dianggap Matatabi yang sebenarnya oleh Jiraiya. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap tegar dan tenang menghadapi kenyataan ini. Mendengar cerita sesungguhnya dari Jiraiya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka dilahirkan.

Kini Jiraiya membuka matanya. Sambil bersidekap dada, dia mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, aku adalah guru yang mengajar di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai yang didirikan pertama kali oleh Hokage ketiga. Saat itu, umurku masih muda dan belum menjadi novelis yang terkenal seperti sekarang. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru yang mengajarkan tentang ilmu pedang berelemen angin. Sampai Hokage ketiga memperkenalkan aku pada Minato yang saat itu berumur tujuh tahun ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenalkan nama anak ini adalah Namikaze Minato. Mulai sekarang dia adalah murid pertama yang kau ajari tentang ilmu pedang elemen angin. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu selama dia belajar di sini," sahut Hokage ketiga yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dia adalah pria tua yang berpakaian khas sebagai Hokage yang memimpin desa Konoha dan juga berperan sebagai dewa anggur yang berasal dari negeri para dewa-dewi yaitu Olympus.

Namikaze Minato, yang dikenalkan pada Jiraiya, membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormat pada Jiraiya.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Minato. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Namikaze-san."

Kemudian mereka menegakkan badan mereka. Sang hokage ketiga manggut-manggut melihat mereka karena senang.

"Baiklah, perkenalan sampai di sini. Kalian bisa mulai berlatih sekarang. Aku akan pergi karena ada urusan penting yang ingin aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa!"

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Hiruzen yang bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Ah, sampai jumpa lagi, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdiri di halaman depan rumah tradisional jepang itu. Rumah tradisional milik Jiraiya sendiri. Sebab Jiraiya adalah keturunan dewa yang terusir dari negeri para dewa-dewi. Bisa dibilang Jiraiya adalah keturunan dewa langit yang mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan berbagai elemen alam yang bisa bersinkronisasikan dengan pedang khusus.

Kini tinggallah Jiraiya dan Minato di sana. Mereka terpaku saat memandangi kepergian Hiruzen sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka saling menatap lagi.

"Jadi, asalmu darimana Namikaze-san?" tanya Jiraiya yang penasaran.

Minato, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berkulit putih. Berumur 7 tahun. Menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya dengan nada yang polos.

"Asalku dari negeri dewa-dewi yang disebut Olympus. Aku dipanggil Helios di sana karena aku adalah anak dari dewa matahari yang bernama Apollo. Ayahku menyuruhku turun ke bumi dan memakai nama manusia yaitu Namikaze Minato. Aku disuruh belajar di desa Konoha ini tentang ilmu pedang lima elemen pada guru yang berbeda agar aku bisa diangkat menjadi dewa matahari yang bisa menggantikan ayahku nanti. Aku juga punya adik perempuan yang bernama Selena. Dia juga belajar tentang ilmu dua elemen seperti aku."

Sang guru manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan jujur dari Minato. Dia bersidekap dada dengan wajah serius.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau adalah calon pengganti Apollo nantinya."

"Eh? Jiraiya-sensei sudah tahu ya?"

"Ya, benar. Aku mengetahuinya dari mimpiku kalau sang kami-sama akan menitipkan keturunan Apollo padaku. Aku disuruh untuk mengajarkannya tentang teknik pedang elemen angin dan jurus elemen angin. Ternyata keturunan Apollo itu adalah kau, Namikaze-san."

Minato mendengarkannya dengan serius. Wajahnya berbinar-binar dan penuh dengan cahaya yang terang. Dia pun mengatupkan kedua tangannya tepat di dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku sekarang tentang semua teknik pedang dan jurus elemen angin itu, Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya tersentak.

"Eh, sekarang? Bagaimana kalau besok di perguruan? Kalau sekarang, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, sudah waktunya aku harus pergi."

Minato menurunkan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah Jiraiya dengan intens. Bengong.

"Eh, kalau besok sih tidak apa-apa. Memangnya Jiraiya-sensei mau kemana?"

"Hm, ini adalah urusan orang dewasa. Anak-anak sepertimu, tidak boleh tahu ...," kata Jiraiya memasang wajah yang begitu senang disertai kemerah-merahan."Sudah ya ... Kalau kau mau istirahat di dalam, silakan istirahat. Anggap saja rumahku adalah rumahmu sendiri. Terus jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah tinggal di rumah. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut malam. Jangan menungguku. Makan malam, masak sendiri di dapur. Bahan-bahan sudah lengkap. Tidurlah jika kau sudah ngantuk. Inilah perintahku sebagai gurumu. Mengerti?"

Minato mengangguk dengan wajah yang bengong.

"Ya, mengerti."

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi!"

Dengan langkah yang riang, Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan Minato sendirian. Minato menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Siapa sangka jika dia mendapatkan guru yang sangat genit dan mata keranjang seperti itu. Dia tidak mengetahui sifat yang dimiliki oleh Jiraiya. Namun, yang pasti Hiruzen sang dewa anggur telah menitipkannya pada Jiraiya agar Jiraiya mendidiknya sampai menguasai elemen angin itu. Dia pun diizinkan tinggal bersama Jiraiya dalam masa belajar hidup mandiri dan belajar tentang teknik lima elemen pada guru yang berbeda. Sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Maka dimulailah perjalanan Minato dalam menempuh masa hidup di bumi sebagai manusia. Dewa yang menyamar menjadi manusia agar bisa hidup berbaur dengan manusia lainnya. Hal ini akan mendatangkan sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari, di tengah hujan lebat melanda desa Konoha. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Seakan-akan membelah langit. Membuat para warga desa ketakutan dan tidak ada yang berani keluar rumah pada saat badai seperti ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Di tengah hujan turun dengan ganasnya, tampak Minato yang berlari cepat sambil menggendong seekor kucing putih. Kucing itu terluka parah pada bagian dua kakinya. Dia ditemukan oleh Minato di pinggir jalan saat Minato baru saja pulang dari perguruan. Minato sudah berusia 10 tahun dan sedang belajar tentang teknik elemen petir pada orang yang berasal dari keturunan Uchiha. Sekarang pun dia masih tinggal bersama Jiraiya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Anak laki-laki tampan itu terus berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan desa yang sepi. Menerobos hujan yang terus turun tanpa hentinya. Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil sampai di rumah Jiraiya. Bersamaan hari semakin gelap karena sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

GRATAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat dari arah samping. Jiraiya yang membukanya. Dia pun kaget melihat Minato yang sudah basah kuyup beserta kucing putih lusuh yang digendong oleh Minato. Mengundang Jiraiya ingin bertanya tentang kucing putih yang dibawa Minato itu.

"Tadaima!" seru Minato dengan nada yang terengah-engah.

"Okaeri ... Minato, kau sudah pulang rupanya," jawab Jiraiya seraya memperhatikan kucing putih yang digendong oleh Minato."Itu kucing siapa? Kenapa dia terluka begitu?"

"Ah, kucing ini kutemukan di jalan tadi. Aku tidak tahu entah kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti ini. Entah kucing milik siapa. Aku tidak tahu pasti, Jiraiya-sensei. Karena kasihan, aku membawanya pulang ke sini. Apa Jiraiya-sensei marah jika aku merawat kucing ini sampai sembuh? Aku ingin memeliharanya karena sepertinya dia sendirian di dunia ini. Bagaimana Jiraiya-sensei? Bolehkan aku memelihara kucing ini? Aku mohon ..."

Kedua mata Minato membesar dan penuh cahaya yang sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya memelas dan memohon-mohon seperti kucing yang meminta jatah makanannya. Sampai membuat Jiraiya tidak tahan melihatnya. Lalu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Boleh. Kau boleh memeliharanya. Asal dia tidak mengotori ataupun mengacaukan rumahku ini. Pelihara dia dengan baik. Dengar itu, Minato?"

Spontan, Minato senang mendengarnya. Dia tertawa lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hahaha ... Iya, aku dengar, Jiraiya-sensei. Terima kasih, aku sayang padamu, Jiraiya-sensei!"

GREP!

Minato memeluk pinggang Jiraiya dengan erat. Jiraiya tertawa kikuk.

"Hahaha ... Tapi, jangan peluk aku seperti ini dong. Bajuku ikut basah, tahu."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Maaf."

Secara refleks, Minato melepaskan pelukannya dari Jiraiya. Kemudian membungkukkan badan beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf pada Jiraiya. Itulah kebiasaan Minato yang aneh.

Sang guru mengukir tawanya yang kikuk sekali lagi di wajahnya.

"Hahaha ... Sudah ... Sudah ... Jangan bersikap begitu padaku. Sana obati dulu kucing itu cepat! Ada kotak obat di dapur. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu tempatnya, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato menegakkan badannya lagi."Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu mengobati kucing ini."

"Ya, ya, sana pergi dan ganti pakaianmu juga!"

"Hm."

Sang Namikaze mengangguk cepat. Lantas berlari cepat menuju ke dapur. Jiraiya melihatnya sambil menampakkan senyuman yang simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, kucing putih polos yang bermata kuning menyala itu, sudah sembuh sediakala. Kucing yang dinamai Shirone oleh Minato. Di lehernya kini dipasangi kalung kristal biru batangan yang dibuat oleh Minato sendiri. Kucing itu sangat jinak, patuh dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Minato pergi. Bahkan Minato selalu membawa Shirone ke perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Lalu Shirone akan duduk sambil berbaring di atap bangunan perguruan dan menunggu Minato selesai belajar di perguruan tersebut.

Kejadian tersebut disaksikan oleh Jiraiya, yang saat itu berada dalam lokasi yang sama dengan Minato dan Shirone. Karena Jiraiya juga mengajar di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Di mana Jiraiya mengajar seorang murid yang ingin menguasai teknik pedang berelemen angin. Mereka berlatih bersama-sama dengan para murid lainnya yang juga ingin belajar tentang teknik pedang berelemen angin itu.

Shirone tampak memperhatikan semua orang yang berlatih di halaman dalam bangunan perguruan. Dia berbaring dengan santai. Kedua mata kuning menyalanya menatap tajam semua orang yang ada di sana. Tatapannya selalu terpaku pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Minato berlatih sekarang. Ada gadis berambut panjang merah dan bermata biru yaitu Uzumaki Kushina yang juga berlatih tak jauh dari Minato. Di samping Kushina, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bermata hitam bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto adalah putri tunggal dari ketua klan Uchiha. Dia sedang berlatih mempelajari teknik pedang biasa bersama Kushina. Mereka adalah teman yang cukup dekat selama belajar di perguruan tersebut, sejak berumur 7 tahun.

Kini dua gadis itu berumur 10 tahun. Sama seperti Minato. Juga seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, diketahui bernama Fugaku. Dia sedang mendengarkan nasehat guru yang melatihnya. Dia tampak serius dan bersikap sungguh-sungguh ingin segera berlatih untuk melakukan teknik pedang berelemen petir sebab dia adalah anak dari dewa perang yang bernama Ares.

Seperti halnya Minato, Fugaku juga disuruh turun ke bumi oleh ayahnya untuk mempelajari dua elemen sebagai syarat menjadi dewa perang yaitu api dan petir. Di negeri Olympus, Fugaku dikenal dengan nama dewa yaitu Magnus. Ketika turun ke bumi, dia diberi nama samaran Fugaku dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang berasal dari klan Uchiha atas perintah Hokage ketiga. Maka keluarga Uchiha itu menerima Fugaku sebagai anak angkat mereka dan memberi nama Uchiha sebagai nama depan Fugaku. Sehingga Fugaku dikenal sebagai Uchiha Fugaku yang angkuh di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai.

Di antara Fugaku dan Minato, terjadi persaingan yang panas. Mereka menjadi rival dan teman yang sportif. Di mana Minato sangat populer di kalangan anak-anak perempuan karena wajahnya yang tampan dan ditambah dengan kemampuan pedangnya yang sudah menguasai tiga elemen sekaligus yaitu angin, api dan petir. Lalu Fugaku yang juga terkenal di kalangan anak-anak perempuan karena kemampuannya yang begitu hebat saat menggunakan pedang berelemen api saat menghadapi lawan di ujian tes penguasaan elemen api. Mereka bersaing untuk menjadi yang Terkuat dan juga saling mendukung ketika mengetahui gadis yang disukai masing-masing.

Baik Minato dan Fugaku, keduanya sudah jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa. Minato menyukai Kushina, sedangkan Fugaku menyukai Mikoto. Kadang-kadang mereka saling berbicara akrab jika mengenai gadis yang mereka sukai. Kadang-kadang saling mendukung antara satu sama lainnya agar bisa menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukai. Tapi, mereka berkata dengan kompak kalau akan menyatakan cinta pada saat beranjak remaja saja. Saat ini, mereka masih anak-anak. Harus fokus belajar agar bisa menguasai syarat untuk menjadi dewa yang bisa menggantikan ayah mereka. Jika mereka ketahuan bermain-main selama belajar di bumi, mata-mata dewa Zeus akan melaporkan itu pada ayah mereka masing-masing. Karena itu, mereka harus menutup rapat perasaan cinta mereka sampai waktunya tiba untuk menyatakan cinta mereka pada gadis yang mereka sukai.

Sang kucing putih menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum simpul saat melihat Minato yang sedang memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang berlatih bersama Mikoto. Ketika itu, Minato sudah selesai berlatih dan sukses mempelajari teknik pedang berelemen petir hari ini. Guru yang melatih Minato juga sudah pergi. Tinggallah Minato yang berdiri di dekat tiang beranda perguruan itu. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi Kushina dari kejauhan. Wajahnya merona merah.

Jiraiya yang sudah selesai mengajar. Kemudian memberikan nasehat pada muridnya sebelum pulang. Murid Jiraiya itu mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesudah itu, muridnya pun segera pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Intinya, setiap guru yang mengajar di perguruan itu, memiliki satu murid untuk dibimbing. Ada juga guru yang membimbing murid lebih dari dua orang. Jam mulai belajar mereka bebas, bahkan jam pulangnya juga bebas. Tergantung pada keinginan guru yang membimbing. Para murid harus patuh dan menghormati gurunya. Begitulah sistem pengajaran di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW DI BAWAH INI:**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki: terima kasih, Bima. Nggak apa-apa kok. Saya maklum. *manggut-manggut***

 **dianrusdianto39: syukurlah jika kamu suka dengan nama Yellow Flash itu. Pilihan saya nggak salah menamainya Yellow Flash.**

 **Nanda Saputra: terima kasih, nanda. Ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf, jika membalas review di halaman chapter ini.**

 **Yustinus225: hehehe ... terima kasih buat Yustinus. Nggak apa-apa. Ini udah lanjut lagi.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: terima kasih atas review-mu Kazumiya. Kamu benar-benar membacanya sampai tuntas ya? Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ah, nggak nyangka udah nyampe di chapter 19. Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian semuanya ya! Terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca fic ini sampai di chapter 19 ini.**

 **Nah, sudah tahukan? Kalau Helios itu adalah Namikaze Minato. Kurosora adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Luna adalah Hellscythe. Jadi, masih banyak cerita masa lalu yang akan dibeberkan Jiraiya di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 20 ya!**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 24 April 2016**


	20. Cerita masa lalu

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Guest star character dari anime Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

 **Eucliwood Hellscythe (sebagai adiknya Naruto di dalam fic ini. Nama marganya diubah menjadi Uzumaki Hellscythe, atas kesepakatan saya dengan Bima Ootsutsuki. Mungkin dia OOC di fic ini.)**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 25 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

I **ntinya, setiap guru yang mengajar di perguruan itu, memiliki satu murid untuk dibimbing. Ada juga guru yang membimbing murid lebih dari dua orang. Jam mulai belajar mereka bebas, bahkan jam pulangnya juga bebas. Tergantung pada keinginan guru yang membimbing. Para murid harus patuh dan menghormati gurunya. Begitulah sistem pengajaran di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20. Cerita masa lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang yang berada di halaman dalam perguruan itu, masih saja sibuk berlatih. Lalu Jiraiya datang ke arah Minato untuk mengajak Minato pulang.

"Minato, kau sudah selesai latihan ya?"

Minato tersentak dari pandangannya yang menghanyutkan. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah selesai latihan, Jiraiya-san."

"Baguslah ... Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Hm ... Ya ..."

Jiraiya yang duluan melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Minato dari belakang. Sebelum itu, Shirone turun dari atap dan melompat tepat ke arah Minato. Minato menyadarinya.

"MIAAAAAAAAU!"

HAP!

Shirone sukses ditangkap oleh Minato. Minato tersenyum senang sambil menggendong Shirone dengan erat.

"Aduh, Shirone-chan ... Kau mengagetkan aku. Hahaha ..."

Dia tertawa lebar saat Shirone menjilat-jilat pipinya. Langkah kakinya pun terayun untuk menyusul langkah Jiraiya yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Langkah yang kecil berubah menjadi lari yang sangat cepat. Minato bersusah payah mengejar Jiraiya sambil menggendong Shirone. Ia berlari keluar dari halaman dalam perguruan itu.

SET!

Di antara orang-orang yang masih berlatih di halaman dalam perguruan itu, tampak seorang laki-laki berusia 10 tahun. Berambut putih dan bermata merah. Namanya Kimimaru. Merupakan anak dari dewa Hades. Nama dewanya adalah Galen.

Dia juga dikirim ke bumi oleh ayahnya untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Matatabi yang lari dari dunia bawah. Dia menyamar sebagai nama manusia yaitu Kimimaru. Ikut belajar teknik pedang samurai dengan seorang guru yang bernama Orochimaru di perguruan itu. Semua orang tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Jiraiya tidak mengetahuinya.

Selama tinggal di bumi, Kimimaru tinggal bersama Orochimaru. Azazel yang menitipkan Kimimaru pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru adalah guru yang mengajarkan tentang teknik pedang sebagai samurai. Dia menerima Kimimaru sebagai muridnya dan tinggal di rumahnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bersamaan Shirone ditemukan oleh Minato di tepi jalan saat hujan lebat.

Jadi, tujuan utama Kimimaru adalah mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Matatabi, kucing peliharaan sang ayah. Kucing berwarna biru dan berekor dua yang diperlakukan sangat buruk oleh Hades. Matatabi selalu disiksanya padahal Matatabi adalah hewan suci peliharaannya yang setia padanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Hades, Matatabi melarikan dirinya ke bumi. Lalu berubah menjadi kucing putih dan bermata biru agar ditemukan oleh Minato, anak dari dewa Apollo. Minato dikenal baik, lembut dan penyayang di negeri Olympus dan di desa Konoha. Itulah mengapa Matatabi tertarik untuk menjadi hewan peliharaan Minato selama tinggal di bumi.

Sejak Matatabi kabur dari dunia bawah, sang Hades menjadi marah dan kembali ke dunia bawah. Menemui Azazel, sang dewa perjalanan yang sedang melatih Kimimaru mempelajari ilmu elemen kegelapan. Saat itulah, Kimimaru diutus oleh Hades ke Konoha agar mencari keberadaan Matatabi. Karena energi Matatabi menghilang di sekitar desa Konoha, saat Hades yang memeriksanya ke sana. Memutuskan Hades untuk menyuruh Kimimaru menjadi manusia dan belajar teknik pedang samurai dengan Orochimaru. Kimimaru tidak boleh pulang kembali ke dunia bawah sebelum menemukan Matatabi.

Kini Kimimaru sedang sibuk berlatih menggunakan teknik pedang samurai bersama Orochimaru di antara orang-orang yang sedang berlatih di perguruan itu. Dia tampak serius untuk belajar. Namun, di sisi lain, dia harus menemukan sosok Matatabi itu. Entah di mana Matatabi sekarang. Keberadaannya belum ditemukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usia 13 tahun, Minato dan Fugaku dipanggil ke negeri Olympus untuk pengangkatan mereka menjadi dewa yang menggantikan posisi ayah masing-masing. Minato diangkat menjadi dewa matahari yang ditugaskan menjaga matahari dan bumi. Sedangkan Fugaku diangkat menjadi dewa perang yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi Minato atau bisa dikatakan Fugaku menjadi panglima perang yang melindungi bumi. Mereka dilantik oleh Zeus dan Hera. Disaksikan oleh Apollo, Ares, Hades, Athena, Afrodit, Demeter, Dionisos, Hefaistos, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon dan para dewa-dewi yang berasal dari luar negeri Olympus. Bersamaan Kimimaru juga dilantik menjadi dewa kematian yang bertugas untuk menjaga dunia bawah. Saat itulah, Minato dan Fugaku bertemu langsung dengan Kimimaru. Karena sejak Kimimaru lahir, Kimimaru diasuh oleh ayah dan ibunya di dunia bawah. Dia tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke negeri Olympus dan harus belajar tentang ilmu elemen kegelapan pada Azazel. Dengan begitu, dia akan menjadi dewa kematian yang sangat hebat seperti ayahnya yaitu Hades.

Di tengah acara pelantikan dewa-dewa itu, tampak Minato dan Fugaku yang sudah selesai dilantik. Begitu juga dengan Kimimaru. Acara masih berjalan meriah di aula istana langit yang begitu luas dan megah. Istana langit di mana Zeus dan istrinya bernaung. Juga para dewa-dewi Olympus yang juga ikut tinggal di istana langit ini. Mereka hidup dalam kedamaian yang abadi.

Ketiga dewa baru yang sama-sama berusia 13 tahun itu, bertatap muka di antara para dewa-dewi yang berkumpul di aula tersebut. Minato sangat senang bertemu dengan Kimimaru. Begitu juga dengan Kimimaru. Namun, Fugaku memasang wajah tidak suka saat bertemu dengan Kimimaru. Kesannya Kimimaru itu memiliki hati yang sangat buruk, pikir Fugaku.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Helios?" tanya Kimimaru yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, aku Helios. Cucu dari Kakek Hades," jawab Minato yang juga tersenyum ramah.

"Hm ... Aku tahu dari ayahku kalau ayah mempunyai keponakan yang bernama Apollo. Ternyata anak Apollo itu adalah kau, Helios."

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau Kakek Hades sudah mempunyai anak juga. Ternyata kaulah anaknya ya. Namamu Galen, kan?"

"Hm, aku Galen."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu juga."

"Kira-kira hubungan kita ini apa?"

"Hubungan?"

"Ya, aku adalah anak dari keponakan ayahmu. Terus kau adalah anak dari Paman ayahku."

"Membingungkan juga."

"Tentu saja, hubungan kalian ini tetap Paman dan keponakan."

Fugaku ikut campur dalam percakapan antara Minato dan Kimimaru. Sejenak mereka pun melihat ke arah Fugaku.

"Heh? Hubungan kami tetap paman dan keponakan?" sahut Minato bingung.

Sang dewa perang manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada.

"Iya. Kau harus memanggil Galen dengan sebutan paman, Helios. Karena Galen adalah pamanmu. Kau adalah keponakan Galen. Sudah jelas, kan?"

Minato manggut-manggut. Begitu juga dengan Kimimaru.

"Aku mengerti. Berarti Helios adalah keponakanku. Tapi, kau adalah ..."

Kimimaru menunjuk ke arah Fugaku yang berdiri di samping Minato.

"Namaku Fugaku. Anak dari dewa perang, Ares."

"Ares itu adalah anak dari Zeus dan Hera."

"Oh, berarti Magnus adalah cucu dari Raja dan Ratu para dewa."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tapi ...," kata Fugaku yang masih bersidekap dada."Kakek dan nenek masih kelihatan muda padahal umurnya sudah sangat tua. Kira-kira ribuan tahun. Sama seperti ayahmu itu, Galen."

"Eh, umur mereka sudah ribuan tahun?"

Kimimaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya. Mereka adalah dewa. Dewa-dewi memang hidup abadi, kan? Ayahku yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jadi, begini asal mulanya ..."

Dengan wajah yang serius, Fugaku menjelaskan semuanya. Minato dan Kimimaru mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Dalam silsilah para dewa-dewi yang tinggal di Olympus ini, Zeus dan Hera yang memimpin istana langit untuk menggantikan posisi ayah Zeus dan ibu Zeus. Lalu dari mereka, lahirlah Ares (ayah Fugaku). Kemudian dewi yang bernama Leto, menikah dengan Zeus. Maka dari pernikahan Zeus dan Leto, dikaruniai seorang putra yang bernama Apollo dan putri yang bernama Artemis. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga terlahirlah para dewa-dewi lain atas izin sang Kami-sama.

Berarti Minato dan Fugaku adalah saudara seayah tapi ibu berbeda.

Begitulah, pada akhirnya Minato dan Kimimaru mengerti dengan penjelasan Fugaku.

"Oh ... Aku tahu itu kok, Magnus," sahut Minato yang manggut-manggut.

"Aku baru tahu soal itu," Kimimaru memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Ya, selama ini kau tinggal di dunia bawah. Jadinya kau tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Helios. Huh ... Aneh juga rasanya."

"Hahaha ... Habisnya ayahku tidak pernah mengizinkan aku pergi ke negeri Olympus. Jadinya aku tidak tahu banyak soal kalian ...," Kimimaru tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Kalau begitu, aku dan Helios panggil nama saja deh. Aku tidak mau dipanggil paman. Akukan seumuran denganmu, Helios."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Galen."

"Aku juga akan memanggilmu Helios."

"Aku juga dong. Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

"Oke ..."

Maka ketiga laki-laki yang beranjak remaja itu saling tertawa senang bersama. Orang tua mereka sungguh senang melihat keakraban mereka. Namun, di sisi lain, ada satu orang yang tidak suka dengan keakraban yang terjalin di antara ketiga dewa baru itu. Dia adalah Hades, ayahnya Kimimaru.

'Galen ... Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah akrab dengan dewa matahari dan dewa perang itu? Dasar, anak payah!' batin sang ayah yang merasakan kebencian pekat di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat umur Minato, Fugaku dan Kimimaru menginjak usia 15 tahun. Raja para dewa yaitu Sirzech (nama dewanya adalah Zeus), mengadakan pertarungan antar dewa-dewi untuk merebutkan pedang suci dari surga. Pedang emas yang besar, berat dan berkilauan seperti matahari. Namanya Sword Of Eden. Pedang legendaris yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa bersinkronisasi dengan semua elemen dan mampu menghancurkan jiwa yang penuh keburukan. Pedang itu hanya merespon orang yang memiliki jiwa dan hati yang bersih. Karena itu, pedang itu dipertaruhkan atas nama kebaikan dan kebenaran.

Maka semua dewa-dewi pun berkumpul di halaman istana langit yang sangat luas dan penuh dengan taman bunga yang indah. Di sanalah, pertarungan antar dewa-dewi dilaksanakan. Mereka bertarung secara sportif dengan batas waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh Sirzech dan Grayfia. Para peserta yang akan bertarung adalah dua orang. Mereka bertarung tidak menggunakan kekuatan dewa mereka, melainkan pertarungan menggunakan senjata. Batas waktu pertarungan sekitar 10 menit. Jika lawan itu jatuh atau keluar dari arena pertarungan, maka lawan itu dinyatakan kalah. Itulah peraturannya dalam acara pertarungan antar dewa-dewi itu.

Banyak dewa-dewi yang ikut dalam pertarungan itu. Mereka sangat antusias dan bersemangat untuk berjuang mengalahkan lawannya demi mendapatkan Sword Of Eden. Minato dan Kimimaru juga ikut. Sedangkan Fugaku tidak ikut dan memilih menonton saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya para peserta kalah dalam pertarungan itu, maka Minato dan Kimimaru yang masuk dalam final untuk memperebutkan Sword Of Eden. Mereka mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan mudah. Mereka diakui sebagai dewa yang hebat dan tangguh. Terbukti, keduanya berhasil mencapai final. Maka keduanya pun bertarung secara habis-habisan dalam merebut Sword Of Eden.

Hasilnya, pertarungan final itu dimenangkan oleh Minato. Minato berhasil membuat Kimimaru keluar dari arena. Sehingga Sirzech dan Grayfia mengumumkan Minato yang memenangkan pertarungan antar dewa-dewi ini. Lalu berhak mendapatkan Sword Of Eden itu sampai membuat Kimimaru murka melihatnya.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA JIKA HELIOS YANG MENDAPATKAN SWORD OF EDEN ITU! AKU TIDAK MENGAKUI DIA YANG MENANG! DIA CURANG! DIA SUDAH MENIPU KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Kimimaru pada saat itu.

Semua dewa-dewi menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Minato pun menyahut perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Galen? Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku yang berhasil membuatmu keluar dari arena? Aku tidak curang. Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak."

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! KAU CURANG, HELIOS!"

Semua dewa-dewi semakin bingung mendengarnya. Lalu Sirzech ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Itu tidak benar. Helios tidak curang. Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Galen. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Helios-lah yang menjadi pemilik baru Sword Of Eden ini. Itu sudah keputusanku yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi ...," sahut Sirzech sambil menyerahkan Sword Of Eden yang dibungkus dengan sarung pedang berwarna kuning keemasan."Helios, terimalah pedang ini. Pedang ini sudah sah menjadi milikmu dan akan terus menjadi milik generasimu selanjutnya yang akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai dewa matahari. Jagalah pedang ini sebaik-baiknya dan gunakan untuk membela kebenaran. Ingat itu."

Minato menerimanya dengan hati yang begitu senang. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah ... Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja para dewa mengangguk cepat. Ratu para dewa yang di sampingnya juga ikut merasa senang dengan keberhasilan Minato yang begitu gemilang. Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan untuk memberikan selamat pada Minato yang telah mendapatkan pedang legendaris itu. Suasana tampak ramai, meriah dan ikut merasa bahagia.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tapi, di antara keramaian yang begitu memuncak, Kimimaru menatap Minato dengan penuh kebencian. Dia sudah terhasut oleh perkataan ayahnya tentang Minato yang terus berusaha mencari perhatian di depan para dewa-dewi. Menunjukkan bukti bahwa dialah yang paling hebat di antara para dewa-dewi karena menguasai lima elemen. Dia akan merebut Sword Of Eden dari tangan sang Raja para dewa dan dia diakui sebagai dewa yang paling tangguh di negeri para dewa-dewi. Itulah hasutan Hades agar Kimimaru membenci Minato. Padahal Kimimaru adalah anak yang baik dan ramah seperti ibunya. Tapi, dia dengan mudahnya dihasut oleh ayahnya yang berjiwa jahat.

Hanya karena iri pada Zeus, saudaranya sendiri yang terpilih menjadi Raja para dewa di negeri Olympus, Hades membenci Zeus sejak itu. Ayahnya lebih mementingkan Zeus daripada dirinya. Hades pun menjadi dewa kematian dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga dunia bawah. Sedangkan Zeus menjadi dewa langit dan menjadi Raja yang memimpin istana langit di negeri Olympus. Walaupun Hades juga termasuk dalam dewa Olympus, tapi Hades lebih suka hidup dan tinggal di dunia bawah bersama istrinya, Persefon. Hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, istrinya pun melahirkan Kimimaru di dunia bawah juga. Hades mendidik anaknya dengan keras agar bisa merebut Olympus dan Sword Of Eden sebagai simbol kekuatan terbesarnya sebagai dewa kematian.

Kini kebencian sang ayah meluas di hatinya. Dengan wajah yang mengeras dan merah padam, Kimimaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat seraya berteriak keras yang mengagetkan semua orang di halaman istana langit itu.

"DENGAR SEMUANYA! AKU AKAN BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA KAMI-SAMA!" Kimimaru mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak main-main."AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADI MUSUH HELIOS DAN GENERASI DEWA MATAHARI SELANJUTNYA! AKU AKAN MENCABUT NYAWA KETURUNAN HELIOS YANG LAHIR DAN AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN BUMI SAAT HARI KELAHIRAN KETURUNAN HELIOS ITU! DEWA KEMATIAN AKAN MENJADI MUSUH DEWA MATAHARI SELAMANYA!" CAMKAN ITU!"

Sesaat Kimimaru mengucapkan sumpahnya itu, terdengarlah bunyi petir besar yang menyambar di langit biru cerah.

CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Semua orang tampak syok mendengarnya. Pandangan mereka sangat nanar. Tapi, Minato bersikap biasa saja. Dia tidak syok sama sekali.

WHUUUUUUUUUUSSH!

Mendadak angin kencang menerpa mereka. Bersamaan Minato mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu. Aku bersumpah juga akan melenyapkanmu dengan Sword Of Eden ini, tepatnya di jantungmu jika kau benar-benar akan membunuh keturunanku dan menghancurkan bumi saat keturunanku dilahirkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Ingat itu, Kimimaru ..."

CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Sekali lagi, petir besar menyambar di langit. Sebagai bukti atas takdir sang Kami-sama yang telah membuat jalan hidup dewa matahari dan dewa kematian menjadi musuh untuk selamanya. Para dewa-dewi yang menjadi saksinya, ikut tegang dan syok mendengarnya. Inilah awal dari pertikaian antara dewa matahari dan dewa kematian yang melibatkan bumi sebagai korbannya.

Takdir telah mengubah jalan hidup mereka seperti itu. Sampai mereka pun kembali ke bumi untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Keduanya sudah bertekad sumpah yang akan membawa penderitaan bagi generasi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usia 19 tahun, mereka mulai menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang mereka sukai di bumi. Seperti Minato yang terus mengikuti Kushina yang mengembara ke desa Uzu untuk menyelidiki penyebab desa Uzu yang dikutuk oleh seseorang. Fugaku yang nekad menyatakan cintanya pada Mikoto saat ayah Mikoto bersamanya, sekalian Fugaku melamar Mikoto di depan ayah Mikoto, tepatnya di ruang dojo kediaman keluarga Mikoto. Juga Kimimaru yang juga mengembara untuk mencari keberadaan Matatabi yang belum juga ditemukan. Hingga di suatu desa, dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut putih dan bermata abu-abu yang bernama Ryuuzetsu. Ryuuzetsu adalah gadis biasa yang memiliki kemampuan berpedang samurai. Mereka bertemu saat di kedai makan. Hingga mereka pun bergabung dalam satu kelompok dalam pengembaraan mereka dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda.

Minato memang berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada Kushina dan Kushina menerimanya. Mereka pun berpacaran dulu sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju yaitu desa Uzu. Desa Uzu yang berhantu karena semua warga desanya meninggal akibat penyakit kutukan yang berhubungan dengan spiral. Kushina ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa yang telah mengutuk desa ini. Hingga Minato membantu Kushina untuk mencari tahu tentang semua ini lewat cerita dewa Apollo bahwa orang yang telah mengutuk desa Uzu itu adalah Hades sendiri.

Usut punya usut, ternyata ada seorang warga desa Uzu yang menyembah dewa Hades dan mengharapkan kekuatan dari dewa Hades. Sebagai kontrak perjanjian, Hades meminta nyawa orang itu sebagai gantinya. Orang itu menerima keputusan Hades. Maka orang itupun diberikan kekuatan mengendalikan dimensi oleh Hades. Ternyata orang itu menggunakan kekuatannya itu secara semena-mena untuk menindas orang-orang kecil di desanya. Apollo yang kebetulan turun ke bumi untuk memeriksa keadaan, segera turun tangan untuk menghentikan orang itu. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Apollo dan orang itu. Pada akhirnya, orang itu mati bersamaan Hades mencabut nyawanya. Lalu Hades mengutuk semua warga desa Uzu dengan mendatangkan penyakit yang berhubungan dengan spiral. Dalam sekejap mata, satu desa itu tewas dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Apollo tidak dapat mencegah hal itu terjadi. Hades telah mencabut nyawa para warga desa Uzu agar tidak ada lagi yang menggunakan kekuatannya secara sembarangan. Atas perintah sang Kami-sama, Hades harus mencabut nyawa semua warga Uzu yang diserang oleh penyakit spiral itu.

Begitulah ceritanya penyebab mengapa desa Uzu menjadi desa berhantu. Kushina mendengar semua itu dari Minato dengan perasaan sedih. Minato langsung memeluknya dan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kushina. Namun, pada akhirnya Minato mendapatkan bogem mentah oleh Kushina saat berada di desa Uzu.

Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke desa Konoha. Setibanya di sana, mereka kaget jika Fugaku sudah menikah dengan Mikoto. Padahal usia mereka masih menginjak 19 tahun. Bahkan Mikoto juga sudah tahu kalau Fugaku adalah dewa perang. Sama halnya Kushina yang juga tahu kalau Minato adalah dewa matahari.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto menikah. Minato mengajak Fugaku pergi ke Olympus untuk mengatakan semua yang terjadi di bumi pada orang tua masing-masing. Di mana Minato ingin menikah dengan Kushina. Apollo dan istrinya kaget mendengar penuturan Minato karena Minato sudah mencintai manusia biasa bukan seorang dewi. Hal ini membuat Apollo marah dan menyuruh Minato pergi dari Olympus. Minato juga kaget dengan bentakan ayahnya. Lalu Apollo pun mengambil kekuatan dewa matahari milik Minato dan mengubah Minato menjadi manusia biasa. Minato dianggap bukan anaknya lagi dan Minato tidak boleh menampakkan dirinya lagi di Olympus. Sebagai gantinya, Minato harus hidup sebagai manusia biasa di bumi. Bersamaan sang ibu menangis karena tidak sanggup melihat Minato harus hidup sebagai manusia biasa di bumi. Dia merestui hubungan Minato dan Kushina. Minato senang karena ibu merestuinya dan juga sedih karena ayahnya tidak merestuinya.

Dengan berat hati, Minato pergi dari Olympus bersama Fugaku. Fugaku yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dianggap bukan anak dewa Ares lagi, dijadikan manusia biasa, tidak memiliki kekuatan dewa lagi, diusir dari negeri Olympus, dan harus tinggal di bumi selamanya. Mereka bernasib sama dan harus menempuh hidup yang sulit sebagai manusia biasa. Hal ini mereka lakukan demi cinta mereka. Padahal mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang tua mereka.

Namun, apa daya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sebelumnya, orang tua mereka menginginkan mereka menikah dengan seorang dewi. Tapi, cinta mereka sudah terpaut pada gadis bumi. Tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Inilah takdir mereka untuk menikah dengan gadis bumi.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kimimaru. Dia pun berhubungan dengan Ryuuzetsu. Bahkan ingin menikah. Tapi, tidak diizinkan ayahnya. Dia malah diusir dari dunia bawah. Kekuatan dewanya tidak diambil. Hingga pada akhirnya Kimimaru dan Ryuuzetsu menikah di umur 22 tahun. Disusul oleh Minato dan Kushina yang juga menikah di umur 22 tahun.

Kemudian Minato dan Fugaku memilih tinggal di desa Konoha. Sedangkan Kimimaru memilih tinggal di desa Otto. Mereka hidup damai hingga mereka memiliki keturunan.

Fugaku dan Mikoto dikaruniai dua anak yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke. Bersamaan Minato diangkat menjadi Hokage keempat untuk memimpin desa Konoha, Kushina mengandung. Kimimaru mengetahui kabar tentang Kushina yang sedang hamil, segera melakukan sesuatu. Itu terkait atas sumpahnya sewaktu merebut Sword Of Eden. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh keturunan Minato itu. Maka sumpahnya itu menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Dengan kekuatannya sebagai dewa kematian, dia memanggil monster dari dimensi lain untuk membunuh janin yang dikandung Kushina. Tapi, rencananya itu selalu gagal karena Kushina dilindungi oleh Apollo, ayah Minato. Apollo sudah merestui hubungan Minato dan Kushina. Namun, dia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Minato saat Minato bertemu dengannya usai menyelamatkan Kushina dari incaran Kimimaru. Apollo hanya mengingatkan Minato agar terus menjaga Kushina sampai Kushina melahirkan anak kembarnya karena Kimimaru tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk membunuh Kushina dan janin yang dikandung oleh Kushina.

Kimimaru tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyerang Kushina. Bersamaan juga kandungan Kushina menginjak sembilan bulan. Hingga pada hari puncaknya, saat Kushina melahirkan ...

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Meteor jatuh di bagian bumi yang lain dan meledak dahsyat dengan meninggalkan bunyi yang keras. Satu persatu meteor datang dari arah lubang dimensi yang bertebaran di langit akibat kekuatan Kimimaru yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi. Meteor-meteor itu menghantam bumi dengan kehancuran besar seperti kiamat. Tidak ada yang selamat. Tapi, para dewa-dewi berusaha mencegah agar tidak ada para manusia yang menjadi korban lagi atas kemurkaan seorang dewa kematian. Mereka membantu Minato untuk melawan Kimimaru yang kini berdiri di udara. Di belakang Kimimaru, tampak lubang-lubang hitam yang berjumlah banyak dan terus mengeluarkan meteor-meteor berukuran besar.

DHUAAAAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan-ledakan besar yang terus menghantam bumi. Untung semua manusia yang tersisa sudah diselamatkan oleh para dewa-dewi dan dibawa ke tempat yang aman. Tinggallah Minato dan para dewa-dewi Olympus yang menghadapi Kimimaru.

Saat yang sama, Kushina berjuang melahirkan anak kembarnya di tempat yang aman bersama Dewi Selena, ibu Minato, Tsunade dan Kakashi. Mereka menyembunyikan Kushina agar tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Kimimaru.

Kini Minato sudah menjadi dewa matahari lagi. Kekuatannya sudah dikembalikan oleh Ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Fugaku.

Mereka sedang sibuk berperang melawan monster-monster yang datang dari lubang-lubang dimensi setelah semua meteor ditembakkan untuk menghancurkan bumi.

Minato juga sibuk melawan Kimimaru. Dengan mengenakan pakaian zirah besi berwarna hitam dan kuning yaitu pakaian perangnya sebagai dewa matahari, Minato menyerbu Kimimaru dengan perasaan yang sangat marah.

Kimimaru yang menggunakan pakaian zirah besi berwarna serba hitam, juga menyerang Minato dengan pedang kegelapannya yang bernama Dark Sword.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Terdengar bunyi keras dentingan logam berat dari seantero penjuru desa Konoha yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Api menyala di mana-mana. Asap tebal membubung tinggi ke udara. Akibat efek perang antar dewa-dewi ini.

Hades juga membantu anaknya dalam peperangan ini. Apollo yang melawannya.

Semuanya tampak kacau balau. Berantakan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana karena serangan mendadak dari Kimimaru.

Bayi-bayi dan anak-anak yang ada di dunia ini, diselamatkan terlebih dahulu oleh orang-orang dewasa. Mereka harus selamat dari bencana besar ini.

TRAAAAAAANG! TRAAAAAAAAANG! TRAAAAAAAAAANG!

Dua sekelebat cahaya yang berbeda warna di langit malam yang gelap, sedang bertarung sambil mengayunkan pedang masing-masing. Sword Of Eden berbenturan dengan Dark Sword. Saling melancarkan serangan kekuatan elemen masing-masing hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Minato dan Kimimaru mendarat di tanah. Mereka tampak terengah-engah karena sudah mengeluarkan segala kemampuan mereka.

"Heh, ternyata kau masih bertahan juga, Helios ...," ucap Kimimaru yang tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat terlalu jauh, Galen," Minato menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Terbentuklah segel cahaya merah dengan serangkaian simbol dan huruf aneh di tanah. Memunculkan sosok makhluk raksasa yang berdiri di pusat segel tersebut.

BWOOOOOOOOOOF!

Ternyata seekor kucing berekor dua. Berwarna biru. Berukuran sekitar 10-15 meter. Dia adalah ...

"MATATABI?!"

Kimimaru dan Hades kaget bersamaan dari tempat yang berbeda.

Ya, Matatabi. Dia sudah menjadi hewan peliharaan Minato. Minato sudah mengetahui sejak awal jika kucing putih yang bernama Shirone itu adalah sosok Matatabi. Minato sudah menebaknya saat dia diangkat menjadi dewa matahari. Shirone kaget dan akhirnya mau berbicara pada Minato bahwa dirinya adalah Matatabi, kucing peliharaannya Hades. Matatabi menginginkan Minato menjadi hewan peliharaannya yang setia. Semulanya Minato ragu untuk menjawabnya, namun akhirnya dia mau menerima Matatabi sebagai hewan peliharaannya. Bahkan dianggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Sejak saat itu, Matatabi mengikuti kemanapun Minato pergi. Dia "disimpan" di tempat yang aman oleh Minato. Matatabi disegel dalam kurungan elemen cahaya. Sehingga Matatabi bisa dipanggil oleh Minato saat Minato membutuhkan bantuannya. Sekarang Matatabi dipanggil lagi untuk menghadapi dewa kematian yang merupakan mantan majikannya dahulu itu.

Kimimaru segera menguasai rasa kagetnya itu. Dia pun mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya menajam.

"Ternyata kau telah memelihara Matatabi selama ini."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Minato yang berdiri di samping Matatabi."Ayahmu sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Dia tersiksa dan tidak mau lagi menjadi kendaraan bagi dewa kematian. Dia menghabiskan hidupnya selamanya ini untuk setia pada dewa kematian. Tapi, dewa kematian tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang baik. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk setia pada dewa matahari. Matatabi sudah menjadi hewan peliharaanku yang sah sekarang. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya lagi ikut denganmu."

"Itu benar ... Aku akan melawanmu, dewa kematian," kata Matatabi dengan suaranya yang lembut seperti wanita.

Anak dewa kematian itu menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Menggeram kesal karena Matatabi malah berpihak pada Minato.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kimimaru juga memanggil hewan peliharaannya lewat tangannya yang mengarah ke bawah tanah. Tangannya itu bercahaya hitam pekat yang berkilauan.

Itulah teknik mengendalikan dimensi lain yaitu **"Pets Summon."**

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Tanah berguncang hebat. Lalu muncullah sesuatu yang menyembul dari bawah tanah.

DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Muncul makhluk raksasa berukuran sekitar 10 meter. Bermata merah menyala. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam gelap. Berkaki empat. Kepalanya ada tiga. Itu adalah makhluk yang bernama ...

"CERBERUS?!"

Jiraiya yang sibuk menghadapi monster-monster yang terus menyerangnya, kaget setengah mati melihat dari kejauhan karena makhluk mitologi berjenis anjing yang menjaga neraka itu, bisa juga muncul di saat-saat seperti ini. Keadaan semakin gawat saja saat dua makhluk raksasa bersiap-siap untuk bertarung di bawah perintah majikan masing-masing. Suasana meruncing dan meningkat drastis akibat peperangan antar dewa yang pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Oke, ini udah lanjut ke chapter 20!**

 **Membingungkan juga ...**

 **Rencananya Hellscythe akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke di fic ini. Namun, kenyataan yang saya lihat dalam perkembangan cerita di chapter ini. Ternyata Minato dan Fugaku adalah saudara seayah. Nggak mungkinkan Hellscythe dinikahkan sama Sasuke. Nanti jadi pernikahan antar incest dong. Saya nggak mau itu terjadi.**

 **Jadi, ada dua caranya yaitu:**

 **1\. Hellscythe tidak menikah dan mengikuti jejak tantenya yaitu dewi bulan. Namanya Selena (adik Minato), yang tidak menikah.**

 **2\. Hellscythe menikah bukan dengan Sasuke, tapi dengan cowok lain.**

 **Nah, menurut kalian, cara yang mana lebih cocok? Saya nggak mau ada unsur incest di sini. Jadi, Hellscythe udah anggap Sasuke sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tolong beri jawabannya di review ya ...!**

 **Konflik antara Minato dan Kimimaru mulai memanas. Kimimaru-lah yang menjadi anaknya hades. Soalnya dia yang lebih cocok. Ini sudah saya pikirkan lebih keras selama tiga hari ini.**

 **Hm, sekian pesan dari saya untuk chapter kali ini. Pesan ini saya layangkan khusus buat Bima Ootsutsuki.**

 **Maaf, banyak perubahan selama perkembangan cerita.**

 **DARI ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 29 April 2016**

 **PLEASE REVIEW LAGI YA ... XD**


	21. Akhir cerita masa lalu

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

 **Star guest: Eucliwood Hellscythe (sebagai adiknya Naruto di dalam fic ini. Nama marganya diubah menjadi Uzumaki Hellscythe, atas kesepakatan saya dengan Bima Ootsutsuki. Mungkin dia OOC di fic ini.)**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **Star guest: Yowane Haku (sebagai adiknya Minato di fic ini. Dewi bulan yang bernama Selena)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Penambahan chara di luar fandom Xover Naruto and High School DxD ini, bertujuan untuk dijadikan pemain pendukung cerita saja. Artinya sama saja dengan bintang tamu yang bermain di sebuah film. Betul, kan? Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selamat membaca ya ...**

 **Sabtu, 30 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"CERBERUS?!"**

 **Jiraiya yang sibuk menghadapi monster-monster yang terus menyerangnya, kaget setengah mati melihat dari kejauhan karena makhluk mitologi berjenis anjing yang menjaga neraka itu, bisa juga muncul di saat-saat seperti ini. Keadaan semakin gawat saja saat dua makhluk raksasa bersiap-siap untuk bertarung di bawah perintah majikan masing-masing. Suasana meruncing dan meningkat drastis akibat peperangan antar dewa yang pertama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21. Akhir cerita masa lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Kushina sudah melahirkan bayi kembarnya itu di sebuah gua, jauh dari desa Konoha. Di sanalah, Kushina disembunyikan bersama Selena dan ibu Minato. Juga ada Tsunade yang membantu persalinan Kushina dan Kakashi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kushina.

"Ah, bayi kembarnya sudah lahir ...," kata Tsunade yang menyeka keringat yang turun dari balik rambut kremnya."Bayi pertama adalah laki-laki. Bayi kedua adalah perempuan. Kembar tidak identik."

Selena, ibu Minato dan Kakashi senang mendengarnya. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari Tsunade dan Kushina.

"Wah, benarkah ... Tsunade-san?" seru Selena yang mempunyai nama manusia yaitu Yowane Haku. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata abu-abu. Umurnya sekitar 22 tahun.

"Syukurlah, mereka selamat ...," sang ibu menghelakan napas leganya.

Sedangkan Kakashi terdiam saat menyaksikan semua ini. Hatake Kakashi, begitulah nama kepanjangannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata hitam sayu. Kain hitam menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dia adalah murid Minato. Umurnya sekitar 13 tahun.

Usai melahirkan, Kushina tampak kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Dia terbaring lemah di tanah yang bersih dan kering.

Dia pun bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Tsu-Tsunade-san, bagaimana dengan keadaan bayi kembarku?"

Tsunade menjawabnya sambil berlutut di samping Kushina. Dia sudah membersihkan tubuh dua bayi kembar itu dengan air bersih. Lalu dua bayi kembar itu dibungkus dengan kain tebal berbeda warna. Dua bayi kembar itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tenang saja. Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sangat lucu sekali. Kembar tapi tidak identik."

"Eh, ke-kembar tidak identik?"

"Iya, bayi laki-laki ini memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan Minato. Rambutnya pirang tapi kulitnya kecoklatan. Sedangkan bayi perempuan ini berambut putih. Kulitnya juga lebih cerah. Penampilannya mirip dengan Haku. Aku rasa mereka akan menjadi seorang dewa dan dewi nantinya."

Kushina terdiam mendengarkannya. Lalu ia memanggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi!"

"Ah, ya ... Kushina-Obasan ...," Kakashi tersentak dan segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Kushina."Ada apa Obasan memanggilku?"

Dengan wajah yang pucat, Kushina menatap Kakashi.

"Tolong bawa bayi laki-lakiku ini menjauh dari sini. Selamatkan dia terlebih dahulu. Aku mohon, Kakashi."

Kushina melirik ke arah Tsunade. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Tsunade untuk memberikan bayi laki-laki itu padanya. Tsunade mengerti dan memberikan bayi laki-laki itu pada Kushina. Kemudian Kushina berusaha duduk sebentar sembari menggendong bayi laki-lakinya dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan air bening yang akan keluar dari iris birunya.

"Anakku ... Kamulah kakak dari bayi perempuanku. Aku harap kamu akan menjadi pria yang tegar, kuat, lembut, penyayang, baik dan perhatian seperti ayahmu. Kamu harus hidup sendirian tanpa ada kami yang akan mengasuhmu. Jalani hidupmu dengan semangat. Jangan menyerah untuk mengejar mimpimu. Aku yakin pada suatu hari nanti, kamu akan pulang kembali ke kampung halamanmu yang sebenarnya. Desa Konoha, itulah asalmu ...," Kushina merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mengelus rambut bayi laki-lakinya itu."Bertemanlah dengan siapa saja. Tolonglah orang yang dalam kesusahan. Lindungilah orang yang ingin kamu lindungi. Lalu cintailah gadis yang mirip seperti ibumu ini. Perlakukan dia dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang jika kamu memutuskan menikah dengannya. Ingat, menikahlah dengan gadis yang kamu cintai. Jangan sakiti hatinya. Siapapun gadis itu, ibu akan merestuinya. Ayahmu juga akan merestuinya. Jadi, jangan sedih jika kita berpisah tanpa mengenal antara satu sama lainnya. Kamu akan mengetahui asal usulmu yang sebenarnya jika kembali ke desa Konoha ini. Di sanalah, kamu akan mengetahui semuanya. Kalau bisa, bawa juga istrimu ke sana juga ya ..."

Kushina tersenyum. Kedua matanya mulai mengalirkan air yang bening. Dia pun mengambil sebuah jubah jingga yang berada di sampingnya. Jubah jingga milik Minato saat menjadi seorang Hokage. Lalu bayi laki-laki itu dibedung lagi dengan jubah jingga sang ayah.

Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Kushina mencium kening bayi laki-lakinya untuk terakhir kali. Semua orang di tempat itu, ikut sedih melihat suasana yang mengharu biru seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberimu nama keluargaku agar dewa kematian tidak bisa menemukanmu. Uzumaki ... Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namamu, anakku ...," lanjut Kushina sambil memberikan Naruto pada Kakashi."Kakashi, tolong bawa Naruto sejauh mungkin dari sini. Kalau bisa titipkan Naruto di panti asuhan. Tulis pesan pada pemilik panti asuhan itu kalau nama bayi laki-laki ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Ia menggendong Naruto dengan erat.

"Baik."

Kemudian Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang kayu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina. Sebelum pergi, Kakashi menulis pesan di gulungan kertas kecil dengan tulisan singkat yaitu "Uzumaki Naruto."

Terlihat Haku dan ibu melepaskan kepergian Naruto dengan tangisan. Mereka menggendong Naruto secara bergantian. Bahkan Haku memberikan kekuatan perlindungan di sekeliling keranjang kayu yang ditempati oleh Naruto agar keberadaan Naruto sebagai calon dewa matahari selanjutnya, tidak tercium oleh dewa kematian. Karena energi dewa matahari sudah mulai muncul di tubuh Naruto. Itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto adalah dewa matahari selanjutnya yang akan menggantikan posisi Minato nantinya. Jadi, dialah yang harus diselamatkan terlebih dahulu karena target dewa kematian adalah membunuh calon dewa matahari selanjutnya.

Setelah itu, Kakashi segera pergi sambil membawa keranjang kayu yang berisikan Naruto. Keranjang kayu tersebut ditutupi dengan kain lagi agar keberadaan Naruto tidak tercium oleh monster-monster yang sedang mencari keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dengan mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat, Kakashi berlari cepat menyusuri jalan pegunungan yang terjal. Sebab goa di mana Kushina dan semua orang bersembunyi sekarang, terletak di daerah pegunungan terjal, jauh dari desa Konoha. Hari masih gelap gulita. Dari arah kejauhan, terdengar bunyi ledakan yang dahsyat. Suasana terasa kelam dan penuh bahaya. Di langit yang kosong dan tidak ada apa-apanya, terlihat banyak monster bersayap yang terbang sambil menembakkan serangan masing-masing ke segala arah. Lalu muncul banyak panah cahaya api yang mengenai monster-monster bersayap itu. Panah cahaya api itu adalah serangan dari dewi bulan yang bernama Artemis, adiknya Apollo.

Semua dewa-dewi sibuk berperang melawan monster-monster yang tersisa. Tampak Apollo yang berusaha untuk melenyapkan Hades dengan pedangnya. Hades juga ingin melenyapkan Apollo dengan jurus elemen kegelapannya yaitu **"Death Black Hole."**

Terciptalah lubang hitam yang berpusar di tubuh Apollo. Apollo kaget setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka jika pamannya akan melenyapkannya dengan jurus Death Black Hole.

"Apa?"

"HAHAHA, TAK LAMA LAGI KAU AKAN BINASA DARI ALAM INI, APOLLO! AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP LAGI! ANAKKU JUGA AKAN MELENYAPKAN ANAKMU!"

Apollo menggeram kesal. Gigi-giginya menggeretak kuat. Dia pun mengaktifkan kekuatan elemen cahayanya pada pedang miliknya.

Teknik elemen cahaya, **"Death Light".**

Pedang Apollo bercahaya merah. Kemudian pedang itu dilemparnya secepat kilat dan sukses menusuk jantung Hades.

ZLUUUUUB!

Hades terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tangan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Apollo?"

Apollo tersenyum dengan wajah cerah saat bersamaan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dihisap oleh lubang hitam kematian yang berpusar di tubuhnya.

"Kita akan binasa bersama-sama dari alam ini, paman Hades."

Mendengar itu, Hades kembali tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya semakin membulat sempurna. Sesaat pedang Apollo itu bercahaya merah penuh dan menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar hebat. Semakin lama semakin panas. Kemudian ...

DHUAAAAAAAAAR!

Tubuh Hades meledak dahsyat dan berakhir tanpa tersisa. Begitu juga dengan Apollo.

FYUUUUUUUSH!

Lubang hitam kematian menghisap habis seluruh tubuh Apollo. Kemudian lubang hitam kematian itu menghilang begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Melenyapkan Apollo dari ketiadaan. Sehingga Apollo tidak ada lagi di alam ini. Begitu juga dengan Hades.

Dua dewa sudah lenyap dari ketiadaan. Jiwa mereka sudah lenyap. Tidak dapat dibangkitkan lagi kecuali atas izin sang Kami-sama, maka mereka pun bisa bangkit kembali.

Tapi, inilah takdir mereka. Takdir yang sudah tertulis. Tidak dapat ditentang lagi.

Tinggallah dua dewa penerus mereka yang masih saja bertarung habis-habisan dengan menggunakan bantuan hewan peliharaan masing-masing.

BLAAAAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Artemis juga sibuk memanah para monster yang tersisa dengan panah emas miliknya yang bernama **"Oria Feather"**. Dia berdiri di udara bersama Fugaku yang melayangkan tombak ujung perunggunya yang meluncurkan halilintar besar.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Semua monster tersambar halilintar yang sangat besar. Ditambah dengan halilintar yang datang dari langit, merupakan jurus elemen petir dari Sirzech. Sirzech juga datang untuk membantu para dewa-dewi dalam peperangan besar ini.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan para monster dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

DHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Akhirnya bala tentara yang dipanggil Kimimaru berhasil dimusnahkan dari bumi ini. Tinggallah Kimimaru yang sedang bertarung dengan Minato, jauh dari sana.

TEP!

Artemis dan Fugaku mendarat di tanah. Menemui para dewa-dewi yang berkumpul yaitu Sirzech, Grayfia, Ares, Yasaka, Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Azazel. Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu," ujar Sirzech yang menghembuskan napasnya yang lega.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kan suamiku? Kalau Galen tidak akan main-main dengan sumpahnya waktu itu," ungkap Grayfia yang berdiri di samping Sirzech.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya bakal seperti ini."

Sirzech mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Semuanya tampak hancur dan kacau balau. Desa Konoha sudah rata dengan tanah. Mayat-mayat berserakan di mana-mana. Api yang berkobar menghiasi tempat itu. Asap-asap mengepul dari hasil ledakan yang telah menyapu bersih tempat ini. Sebagian bumi hancur lebur akibat kemurkaan sang dewa kematian.

"Ini semua salahku, ayah," ucap Azazel yang memasang wajah kusut."Akulah yang mengajarkan kekuatan kegelapan pada Galen atas permintaan Hades. Hades ingin anaknya menjadi dewa kematian yang sangat hebat. Galen berharap sekali padaku dan ingin belajar menggunakan ilmu elemen kegelapan itu. Ya, aku pun mengajarkan semua ilmu elemen kegelapan padanya dan berharap juga dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya itu sebaik-baiknya. Tapi, kenyataannya ... Dia malah bersumpah akan menjadi musuh dewa matahari hanya karena Sword Of Eden itu. Pangkal masalah dari kejadian ini adalah perebutan Sword of Eden."

Semua dewa-dewi pun terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian Sirzech menyahut perkataan Azazel.

"Akulah yang salah karena aku yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Andai saja aku tidak mengadakan pertarungan untuk mendapatkan Sword Of Eden itu, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi, ini sudah takdir. Sang Kami-sama yang telah menyuruhmu untuk mengadakan pertarungan itu, kan suamiku?"

"Eh, itu benar, Hera."

"Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu atas kejadian ini. Kau adalah Raja para dewa yang bisa menentukan takdir atas izin sang Kami-sama. Mengadakan pertarungan antar dewa-dewi untuk menentukan pemilik baru Sword Of Eden. Takdir telah menjatuhkan Sword Of Eden pada Helios. Jadi, ini adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diubah. Kejadian seperti ini mutlak terjadi. Kita harus menerimanya."

Sang Zeus pun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan istrinya itu. Dia menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya kembali.

"Ya, ini sudah takdir yang tertulis. Setelah ini, Helios akan ..."

Perkataan Sirzech terputus sejenak. Artemis pun mendesak sang Raja para dewa itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Helios, ayah?" tanya Artemis yang mulai khawatir.

Cukup lama terdiam, Sirzech pun menjawabnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Helios secepatnya karena Galen akan melenyapkan Helios dengan menggunakan Death Black Hole."

Semuanya pun tersentak kaget. Bersamaan Sirzech segera terbang melesat secepat kilat menuju ke tempat Minato dan Kimimaru yang masih bertarung.

Jiraiya memasang ekspresi yang sangat kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna disertai mulut yang menganga lebar.

Grayfia yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Fugaku yang memanggul tombaknya di bahu kanannya.

Ares bersidekap dada dan memasang wajahnya yang kusut.

Hiruzen memegang jenggotnya yang sudah memutih.

Yasaka berwajah serius tapi kelihatan panik.

Azazel yang menghembuskan napasnya yang sangat berat karena merasa telah mendidik murid yang salah.

Akhirnya bencana besar ini terjadi juga. Akibat sumpah Kimimaru dan Minato dalam perebutan Sword Of Eden. Intinya, Sword Of Eden inilah sumber masalah dari bencana besar ini. Begitulah yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BWOOOOOOOSH!

Semburan api biru besar meluncur cepat ke arah Cerberus. Cerberus pun membalas serangan api biru itu dengan tembakan api dari ketiga kepalanya. Membentuk bola api raksasa yang tergabung dari tembakan ketiga kepala itu. Lalu meluncur ke arah serangan api biru itu.

Terjadilah benturan serangan yang saling menghantam di udara. Menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Sang kucing raksasa terus berlari menyerbu Cerberus itu. Menembakkan serangan api biru yang bertubi-tubi dari dua ekornya. Melesat secepat kilat. Menghindari bola api yang ditembakkan oleh setiap kepala Cerberus.

BWOOOOOSH! BWOOOOOSH! BWOOOOOOOOOSH! BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Dengan gesit, Matatabi menghindarinya sambil terus menembakkan serangan api biru dari dua ekornya. Minato tampak berlutut di atas kepala Matatabi. Dia berpegangan erat pada bulu biru bersinar Matatabi.

Sementara Kimimaru berdiri di udara, menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Dia bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

HUP!

Matatabi melompat tinggi untuk menghindari bola api yang lewat di bawahnya. Jaraknya dengan jarak Cerberus semakin dekat. Bersamaan Minato melompat jauh sambil melayangkan pedangnya secara vertikal dengan cahaya kuning menyala di sekujur tubuhnya. Itulah mode Yellow Flash.

"RASAKAN INI! HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Sword of Eden membelah kepala Cerberus di bagian tengah. Hingga dibelahnya Cerberus itu sampai terbagi dua. Si anjing berkepala tiga itu menggeliat kesakitan dengan suara yang sangat keras.

GAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

Dalam sekejap mata, Cerberus itupun berubah menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin malam. Sesaat Minato mendarat di tanah dan ...

SYUUUUUUUUSH!

Tembakan bola kegelapan raksasa meluncur ke arahnya. Minato menyadarinya. Lalu ...

DHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Matatabi yang terkena serangan **"Dark Ball"** itu. Dia menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Minato.

BRUUUUUUK!

Sang kucing raksasa ambruk ke tanah. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Matatabi!" seru Minato keras. Dia ingin menghampiri Matatabi. Namun, Kimimaru mencegahnya. Dia mengayunkan pedang kegelapannya secara horizontal ke arah Minato yang lengah.

TRAAAAAAAAANG!

Minato menahan serangan pedang Kimimaru dengan cepat. Wajahnya mengeras penuh amarah.

"Galen ... Hentikan semua ini! Kau ... KAU SUDAH SANGAT KETERLALUAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Kimimaru hanya tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya menggelap bagaikan iblis.

"Oh ya ...? Inilah yang kusuka. Kehancuran dan kematian. Itulah yang diingini seorang dewa kematian seperti aku. Termasuk kau juga, aku akan mencabut nyawamu sekarang juga, Helios ...," salah satu tangan Kimimaru yang bebas bergerak ke arah Matatabi."Terlebih dahulu aku akan melenyapkan makhluk yang tak berguna ini."

DWOOOOOOOOOONG!

Lubang hitam muncul di tubuh Matatabi. Itu adalah teknik Death Black Hole. Kimimaru bermaksud akan melenyapkan Matatabi dari ketiadaan.

FYUUUUUUUUSH!

Lubang hitam kematian menghisap cepat tubuh Matatabi dalam sekejap mata. Lalu menghilang dari tempat itu selamanya.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Angin malam bertiup kencang. Menerpa apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Memberikan kesan yang begitu kelam di tempat yang sudah hancur lebur itu.

Pandangan Minato tampak nanar. Ia sangat syok melihat semua ini. Matatabi, sahabat terbaiknya sudah hilang dari ketiadaan.

GYUUUUUT!

Kedua tangan Minato mengepal kuat. Gigi-giginya menggeretak keras. Wajahnya menegang. Kemarahan berkobar di hatinya seiring sinar kuning di tubuhnya juga semakin berkobar.

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! KAU HARUS KULENYAPKAN DARI DUNIA INI, GALEN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang dewa matahari mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Sword of Eden bernyala api merah. Kemudian bergerak maju sehingga Kimimaru mundur dibuatnya. Pedang mereka masih melekat. Lalu Minato memajukan pedangnya untuk menusuk Kimimaru.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Minato mengeluarkan rasengan biasa dan dilayangkannya tepat ke arah ulu hati Kimimaru.

BLAAAAAAAAAR!

Rasengan itu sukses mengenai bagian ulu hati Kimimaru. Menimbulkan bekas ledakan yang berpusar di bagian ulu hatinya. Membuat Kimimaru terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

ZYUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!

Kimimaru jatuh menghantam pepohonan yang terbakar. Pedang kegelapan itu terlepas dari tangannya.

BRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Tubuh Kimimaru lemas seketika. Mengeluh kesakitan yang luar biasa di bagian ulu hatinya. Terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

ZLUUUUB!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sword of Eden telah menusuk dada kirinya. Menembus jantungnya yang telah mengeluarkan darah merah segar. Dada kirinya bersimbah darah merah kehitaman yang mengental.

Kedua matanya melotot. Wajahnya syok saat melihat Minato yang telah menusuk dada kirinya dengan pedang bernyala api merah. Kini sang dewa kematian sudah menemui ajalnya. Dia akan lenyap dari ketiadaan.

"Galen ... Alias Kimimaru. Kau sudah tamat sekarang. Sumpahku sudah menjadi kenyataan. Sword of Eden telah berhasil menusuk dada kirimu. Pedang ini tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama lagi. Kejahatan harus dimusnahkan dari dunia yang tidak berdosa ini."

Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dada kirinya, Kimimaru pun sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"A-Aku ... Tidak akan berhenti untuk menjadi musuhmu. Generasi dewa kematian baru yang akan membalas kematianku ini. Anakku yang akan lahir ke dunia ini sebentar lagi. Dialah yang akan menjadi musuh baru buat anakmu dan dunia ini. Dialah yang akan meneruskan kebencianku pada dewa matahari. Ingat itu, Helios. Dewa kematian akan selalu ada untuk mengacaukan dunia ini. Hehehe ..."

Kimimaru menyempatkan dirinya untuk tertawa sinis. Lalu salah satu tangannya pun mengarah pada Minato.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Terimalah ... SERANGANKU YANG TERAKHIR INI, HELIOS!"

DWOOOOOOOOONG!

Lubang hitam mendadak muncul di tubuh Minato. Minato kaget bukan main.

FYUUUUUUUUSH!

Dengan cepat, lubang hitam kematian itu menghisap cepat tubuh Minato beserta jiwanya. Tapi, sebelum itu, jiwa Minato cepat ditarik oleh Sirzech yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Minato. Sirzech menggunakan teknik **"Soul Hand"**. Sehingga tubuh sejati Minato yang terhisap ke lubang hitam kematian itu. Bersamaan tubuh Kimimaru meledak hebat.

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Sebelum terjadi ledakan, Sword of Eden juga ditarik oleh Sirzech dengan cepat. Lalu membawa jiwa Minato jauh dari pusat ledakan yang membakar habis tubuh Kimimaru sampai hangus. Jiwa Kimimaru juga ikut terbakar. Dia pun sudah lenyap dari ketiadaan.

Sang dewa kematian sudah binasa dari alam ini. Sang dewa kematian baru akan segera lahir untuk menggantikannya.

Semua sudah usai. Perang sudah berakhir. Kini kehancuran yang tertinggal.

Jiwa Minato disegel ke dalam Sword Of Eden oleh Sirzech. Sword of Eden akan disimpan untuk sementara di tempat yang aman dan akan diserahkan lagi jika Naruto sudah menginjak remaja.

Para dewa-dewi bersedih mendengar kabar tentang tubuh Minato yang lenyap. Jiwanya hidup di dalam Sword Of Eden sekarang. Sirzech yang menceritakannya pada mereka.

Dengan kemampuannya sebagai dewa langit, Sirzech mengembalikan keadaan bumi seperti semula atas izin sang Kami-sama. Desa-desa yang dihancurkan kembali berdiri. Pepohonan yang rusak dan terbakar kembali menghijau. Tapi, para manusia yang sudah mati tidak dapat hidup kembali. Hanya keadaan bumi yang kembali hidup sediakala.

Setelah keadaan bumi sudah kembali seperti semula, para dewa-dewi kembali ke negeri Olympus. Jiraiya juga pergi menemui Kushina yang berada dalam goa. Kushina masih terbaring lemah di tanah sambil ditemani oleh Tsunade, Haku dan ibu Minato. Kemudian Jiraiya menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Minato. Semua orang kaget mendengarnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! MINATO MANA MUNGKIN BISA LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI!" teriak Kushina sekeras mungkin."MINATO ...! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU? KENAPA? MINATOOOOOOOO ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia sangat syok. Begitu juga dengan Haku dan ibu. Mereka juga menangis karena harus kehilangan Minato dengan cara seperti ini. Tsunade dan Jiraiya berwajah sedih atas kabar duka ini.

Tiba-tiba ...

Kushina mengalami komplikasi. Dia merasakan perutnya berkontraksi sangat hebat. Sakit sekali. Dia memegangi perut bagian bawahnya sekuat mungkin.

"AAAAAAAAAH, PERUTKU SAKIT!"

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?"

Tsunade segera melakukan tindakan untuk memeriksa Kushina. Dengan kemampuannya, dia segera menemukan penyebab Kushina merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Ternyata Kushina mengalami perdarahan hebat karena adanya masalah dan kelainan di dalam rahimnya. Dia tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya dia pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tempat itu.

SIIIIIING!

Semuanya kembali kaget dan syok. Kushina meninggal dunia tepat di hari kelahiran anak kembarnya. Spontan, Haku dan sang ibu berteriak kencang bersamaan.

"KUSHINA!"

Mereka duduk di samping Kushina sambil menangis. Tsunade juga menangis melihatnya. Jiraiya memasang wajah lirih menyaksikan pemandangan duka seperti ini. Semuanya berakhir dengan tragedi.

Sang dewi bulan menggendong bayi perempuan Kushina dengan penuh kesedihan. Haku menangis dan merasakan energi dewi bulan pada bayi perempuan Kushina itu.

"Aku yang akan merawat bayi perempuan ini. Aku merasakan energi dewi bulan di tubuhnya. Aku menamainya Luna. Nama manusianya adalah Hellscythe. Aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hell-chan ...," tutur Haku pada ibunya."Ibu, bolehkan aku membawa Luna ke bulan? Aku akan merawatnya di sana dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku akan melatihnya untuk menjadi dewi bulan yang hebat nantinya."

Sang ibu menjawab.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Rawatlah Luna sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin ibu akan pergi dari negeri Olympus dan menyendiri ke tempat lain. Ayahmu dan kakakmu sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya kamulah yang ibu punyai sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Mereka berwajah sedih. Berusaha meredakan tangisannya yang begitu menyayat hati. Tsunade merasa terpukul atas meninggalnya Kushina. Dia merasa belum bisa menjadi dokter yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun dia adalah dewi perapian. Tapi, dia memiliki kekuatan penyembuh yang hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka. Kemampuan dokter yang dipunyainya adalah kemampuan yang didapat selama tinggal di bumi. Dia merasa telah membunuh satu orang. Syok yang begitu mendalam.

Jiraiya terdiam menyaksikan semua kejadian ini, hanya bisa berdiri di dekat mereka. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menyakinkan dirinya jika semua ini adalah takdir dari sang Kami-sama yang sudah tertulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah ceritanya. Itulah yang terjadi sebelum kalian dilahirkan ...," kata Jiraiya mengakhiri ceritanya."Aku mengetahui kejadian itu berdasarkan apa yang kulihat, kudengar dan kualami sendiri. Masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui sih. Tapi, kalau mau tahu lebih jelas tentang cerita ini, kalian bisa tanya pada Fugaku. Fugaku sekarang masih tinggal di sini kok."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ini saja sudah cukup, Jiraiya-sensei," ucap Naruto berwajah lirih."Aku sudah puas mendengarkan kebenaran dari cerita ini. Ternyata ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal. Tapi, ayah ... Jiwanya yang hidup sekarang di dalam Sword Of Eden itu. Kenapa ...?"

Naruto memutuskan perkataannya sebentar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dapat dirasakan oleh Koneko saat tangan Koneko masih digenggam dengan tangan Naruto. Tangan Naruto meremas tangan Koneko dengan kuat. Tapi, itu tidak sakit buat Koneko.

'Naruto-kun ... Apa kamu ingin menangis setelah mendengar semua ini? Selama ini kamu berusaha tegar dan menyembunyikan semua kesedihanmu. Kamu selalu tampak ceria. Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis. Tapi ... Aku juga ingin menangis mendengar semua kisah tentang keluargamu ini. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.'

Koneko menyadari air bening mengalir dari kedua iris kuningnya. Dia sangat sedih sesaat mendengar cerita dari Jiraiya itu.

Bahkan Konan dan Nagato juga menangis. Tapi, ada satu orang yang menangis secara berlebihan yaitu Yahiko. Dia menangis dengan penuh ingus belepotan dan berteriak histeris sekali.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SUNGGUH CERITA YANG SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN! AKU SEDIH SEKALI MENDENGARNYA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya menangis kecuali Jiraiya. Jiraiya memasang wajah lirihnya dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. Terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

Lalu Jiraiya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke arah kamarnya. Yahiko memperhatikannya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, mau kemana dia?" gumam Yahiko yang tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Dia bengong saat melihat Jiraiya kembali lagi seraya membawa sesuatu di dua tangannya.

Sesuatu itu berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran besar. Dibungkus dengan kain berwarna putih. Lantas Jiraiya langsung menyerahkannya pada Naruto ketika sudah duduk bersimpuh di tempatnya semula.

"Terimalah ini. Benda ini adalah benda peninggalan dari orang tuamu, Naruto."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya suram. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, dia mengambil benda yang disodorkan oleh Jiraiya padanya. Entah benda apa itu.

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto dengan nada pelan dan segera membuka bungkusan kain putih yang menutupi benda persegi panjang itu. Koneko memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

Bungkusan kain putih sudah dibuka. Memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya ternyata ...

JREEEEEEENG!

Lukisan orang tua Naruto yang tampak nyata. Mereka mengenakan pakaian pernikahan tradisional. Wajah mereka tampak begitu bahagia dan bersinar.

Rambut Kushina yang disanggul dengan konde. Mengenakan kimono putih shiromuku. Dia merangkul lengan Minato dengan senyuman yang lebar. Minato yang tampak gagah dalam balutan baju kimono dan hakama hitam. Dia tersenyum manis disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya. Salah satu tangannya memegang rambutnya. Latar belakang warna biru cerah menambah kesan hidup bagi dua orang yang ada di lukisan itu. Di bawah lukisan itu tertera nama "Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina."

TES!

Air bening jatuh membasahi kanvas lukisan itu. Air bening yang berasal dari iris biru sang Uzumaki. Ternyata air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi, tidak dapat lagi ditahan. Mendesak untuk keluar. Merasakan kerinduan dan kesedihan atas keluarganya. Kini dia sudah mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Di desa Konoha, tempat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Kaa ... Kaasan ... Tou ... Tousan ... A-Aku sudah pulang. Uzumaki Naruto, putra kalian sudah pulang ke desa Konoha ini. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Sungguh rindu ... Huhuhu ..."

Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu dengan senyuman kecil. Air matanya terus mengalir. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Koneko melihat Naruto menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bertingkah seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Kini dia sudah tahu semuanya dari Jiraiya. Betapa terpukulnya hati Naruto setelah mendengar semua ini. Orang tuanya sudah tiada sekarang. Tapi, jiwa sang ayah masih sempat menemui Naruto di saat-saat tertentu saja. Itupun tanpa diduga sama sekali.

Tangan Koneko memegang bahu Naruto. Dia juga ikut menangis sambil menatap lukisan itu.

"Naruto-kun ...," bisik Koneko pelan. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

Semua orang tampak terhanyut dalam suasana sedih ini kecuali Jiraiya. Jiraiya hanya memasang wajah lirih. Dia memandang Naruto dan Koneko dengan penuh perasaan yang tidak menentu. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang pasti di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu persoalan yaitu tentang hubungan Naruto dan Koneko sekarang.

'Kenapa gadis Matatabi ini bisa menyukai Naruto ya? Apalagi mereka sudah menikah hampir dua bulan ini. Hm ... Aku tak habis pikir. Apa cinta mereka ini terlarang atau bukan ya? Ah, aku sendiri bingung sih ...,' batin Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, keadaan mulai memasuki tahap konflik pertengahan. Bagaimana reaksi Yami jika mengetahui Koneko sudah hamil? Lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hm, gimana ya pertarungan Matatabi dengan Cerberus? Kekuatan Matatabi di fic ini berdasarkan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Apa udah sama dengan yang di canon-nya? Saya sendiri nggak tahu. Hehehe ...**

 **Ya, udah terasa nyampe di chapter 21. Setelah ini konflik yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. Tengok saja di chapter 22 nanti.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang mereview dan membaca sampai di sini.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Author Hikasya**

 **Minggu, 1 Mei 2016**


	22. Awal pertemuan sebenarnya

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

 **Star guest: Eucliwood Hellscythe (sebagai adiknya Naruto di dalam fic ini. Nama marganya diubah menjadi Uzumaki Hellscythe, atas kesepakatan saya dengan Bima Ootsutsuki. Mungkin dia OOC di fic ini.)**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **Star guest: Yowane Haku (sebagai adiknya Minato di fic ini. Dewi bulan yang bernama Selena)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Note: Penambahan chara di luar fandom Xover Naruto and High School DxD ini, bertujuan untuk dijadikan pemain pendukung cerita saja. Artinya sama saja dengan bintang tamu yang bermain di sebuah film. Betul, kan? Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya hanya menulis karena hobi. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan naskah yang sudah ada.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selamat membaca ya ...**

 **Minggu, 1 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** **HAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Kenapa gadis Matatabi ini bisa menyukai Naruto ya? Apalagi mereka sudah menikah hampir dua bulan ini. Hm ... Aku tak habis pikir. Apa cinta mereka ini terlarang atau bukan ya? Ah, aku sendiri bingung sih ...,' batin Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.**

 **Setelah itu, keadaan mulai memasuki tahap konflik pertengahan. Bagaimana reaksi Yami jika mengetahui Koneko sudah hamil? Lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22. Awal pertemuan sebenarnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SRET!

Tampak Naruto menggantungkan lukisan orang tuanya di dinding sebuah kamar yang luas. Dinding kamar yang terbuat dari kayu. Lantainya juga terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat dua jendela yang dilengkapi dengan terali kayu. Gorden jendela berwarna hijau terpasang di setiap jendela. Hanya ada meja persegi panjang kecil, satu kasur berukuran besar, beberapa bantal dan berbagai hiasan dinding yang mengisi kamar tersebut. Kamar itu adalah kamar kosong yang dikhususkan untuk tamu. Karena untuk sementara waktu, Naruto dan Koneko menumpang tinggal di rumah Jiraiya sekarang.

Kini Naruto mengenakan baju kimono berwarna hitam dengan obi atau sabuk kain jingga yang mengikat bagian pinggang baju kimononya. Bawahannya adalah celana hitam setengah betis. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa alias telanjang karena berada dalam ruangan.

Setelah memasang lukisan itu di dinding, Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya yang cerah. Dia tidak sedih lagi. Berusaha tegar dan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Kaasan tampak cantik. Tousan tampak gagah seperti aku. Ah, ingin rasanya aku dan Koneko dilukis seperti Tousan dan Kaasan. Tapi, apa ada pelukis yang tinggal di desa ini ya? Hm, nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Yahiko. Ya ... Ya ..."

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada. Memasang ekspresi wajah yang berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba ...

GREK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dari samping. Menampakkan Koneko yang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menutup pintu.

KLAP!

Dia berjalan dengan gontai. Kelihatan lemas begitu. Satu tangannya memegang kepalanya.

Dia sudah berganti pakaian lagi karena baru saja mandi air hangat. Memakai kimono terusan selutut berwarna putih. Sabuk kain merah membelit bagian bawah dada kimononya dengan bentuk simpul seperti pita di belakangnya. Hingga dua ujung ekor sabuk kain itu terjuntai sampai ke bawah, persis sebatas betisnya. Kedua kakinya telanjang karena tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Koneko yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia pun merasa cemas melihat wajah Koneko yang pucat.

"Koneko-chan, kamu kenapa? Apa kamu masih merasa mual dan muntah?"

Koneko berhenti berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Iya. Aku sedikit muntah tadi di kamar mandi. Aku masih merasa mual dan pusing. Badanku masih terasa lemas juga."

"Oh iya ... Aku ingat kalau kamu makan buah apel saja sejak pagi tadi. Tadi siang pun, kamu tidak mau makan. Jadinya, kamu lemas, kan?"

"Habisnya aku tidak berselera, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi, kamu harus makan sesuatu siang ini, Koneko-chan. Paksakan dirimu untuk makan. Ini demi anak kita."

Koneko tersentak mendengarnya. Dia pun mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih datar.

"Kamu benar. Aku harus makan sesuatu demi bayi yang kukandung sekarang."

"Karena itu, kamu harus makan sekarang ya ...," kata Naruto memegang bahu Koneko."Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Aku rasa Konan sudah selesai membuatnya. Aku mengambilnya dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini ya. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Iya."

"Bagus."

Tangan Naruto mengelus rambut Koneko sebentar. Dia tersenyum kecil seraya pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko menatap kepergian Naruto dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Naruto-kun ... Kamu memang suami yang paling baik sedunia. Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi ...

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Koneko meletakkan sendok di dalam mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan sup sayuran. Makanan itu masih penuh di dalam mangkuk berukuran kecil. Koneko hanya memakannya sebanyak dua sendok. Lalu meneguk sedikit teh herbal hangat di cangkir kecil. Dia merasa tidak bernafsu untuk menghabiskannya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi, Naruto-kun ...," Koneko menatap Naruto yang duduk di depannya."Maaf, kalau aku cuma bisa makan sedikit. Aku benar-benar tidak berselera sekarang."

Wajah Koneko tampak kusut. Dia takut Naruto memarahinya karena tidak memakan habis makanannya itu. Apalagi Naruto memasang wajah sangat datar saat menatapnya. Pandangan mata Naruto juga datar seakan-akan menusuk hati Koneko sekarang.

SREK!

Tangan Koneko diraih oleh Naruto. Dia malah tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu sudah mengisi perutmu itu. Tapi, usahakan lagi agar kamu mau makan. Haruno-san sudah mengingat aku tentang hal itu. Kamu harus sering-sering makan walaupun masih merasa mual. Kondisimu akan kembali seperti biasa jika kandunganmu sudah menginjak usia empat bulan. Kamu harus berusaha keras untuk melewati kehamilanmu yang pertama ini. Aku akan terus mendukungmu dan akan terus membuat kamu bersemangat untuk menjalaninya. Ingat Koneko-chan, kamu harus banyak makan makanan yang bergizi agar bayi yang ada di perutmu berkembang dengan baik. Kamu ingin anak kita sehat saat dilahirkan nanti, bukan? Karena itu, kamu harus berjuang menghadapi rasa tidak nyaman di bulan pertama ini. Kamu mengerti?"

Gadis berambut putih itu terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku ingin makan lagi, Naruto-kun. Tapi, suapi aku ya ... Hehehe ..."

Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang terkesan manja. Tawa renyah terukir di wajahnya. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Naruto bengong sebentar. Kemudian dia tertawa geli.

"Dasar, kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Biarin. Ini permintaan dari anakmu kok."

"Jadi, kamu mengidam mau disuapi olehku?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah."

"Kamu juga makan bersamaku. Aku juga akan menyuapimu."

"A-Apa?! Tapi, aku sudah kenyang. Akukan sudah makan siang tadi."

"Ini permintaan dari anakmu, Naruto-kun. Jangan dibantah!"

"Ya ... Ya ... Baiklah ... Aku akan makan bersamamu."

"Hehehe ... Aku senang mendengarnya."

Maka pasangan suami-istri saling menyuapi makanan secara bergantian. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh tawa canda. Sesekali Naruto mencolek perut Koneko dengan telunjuknya yang jahil. Koneko membalasnya dengan cubitan di pipi Naruto.

Sungguh meriah acara makan mereka yang berlangsung di jam 1 siang. Suasana ricuh dengan suara-suara mereka yang sedang makan bersama. Romantis sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Koneko, Konan?" tanya Yahiko sambil duduk di beranda, di rumah Jiraiya.

Konan yang baru saja meletakkan dua cangkir teh di lantai kayu, lalu duduk di samping Yahiko. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko.

"Sepertinya dia masih mual dan muntah seperti tadi pagi. Diakan baru hamil sebulan. Jadi, wajar jika keadaannya seperti itu."

"Oh, begitu."

Sambil mengambil secangkir teh yang ada di sampingnya, Yahiko memandang ke arah langit biru yang penuh dengan awan-awan yang berjalan berdampingan. Dia berpikir sebentar.

"...," Konan terdiam sambil meminum tehnya. Dia memandang Yahiko dengan lama.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sebentar. Lalu suara Yahiko memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu. Dia tetap memandang ke arah langit sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Konan ... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ...," Yahiko selesai meminum tehnya."Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

SPLAAAASH!

Konan menyiram wajah Yahiko dengan air teh dari gelasnya. Wajahnya sewot seketika.

SIIIIIING!

Pria berambut orange itu terdiam membeku di tempat. Dia syok mendapatkan kejutan manis dari Konan.

Kemudian Konan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong begini! Siapa yang ingin menikah denganmu? Hubungan kita ini hanya teman dan akan tetap teman selamanya! Mengerti?"

Mengelap sisa-sisa air teh yang menempel di wajahnya dengan tangannya, Yahiko menyahutnya dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi, aku serius, Konan. Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Konan sangat kaget mendengarnya. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

"APA-APAAN INI? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KAU NGOMONG APAAN? NAMUN, YANG PASTI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMU! HUBUNGAN KITA INI HANYA SEBATAS TEMAN! TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH UNTUK SELAMANYA! INGAT ITU, YAHIKO PAIN! HUH, MENYEBALKAN!"

Setelah puas meneriakkan kalimat kemarahannya, Konan pergi meninggalkan Yahiko yang terbengong-bengong. Lalu Yahiko meletakkan secangkir teh itu di lantai beranda, menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Tangannya pun memegang rambut orange-nya itu.

"Haaaaaaaaaah ... Aku ditolak lagi. Sampai kapan Konan bisa memahami perasaanku ini kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya ...," Yahiko menutup matanya sebentar."Aku memang tidak seberuntung Naruto. Naruto langsung menikahi Koneko setelah menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko. Koneko pun menerimanya. Hubungan mereka sangat romantis sehingga membuat aku iri melihat mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang. AAAAAAAAAAAAH, TAKDIR CINTAKU MEMANG TIDAK BAIK!"

Yahiko berteriak frustasi sendiri di beranda bagian samping rumah Jiraiya. Sampai Nagato lewat dan melihat Yahiko dengan pandangan heran. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya.

"Heh, kenapa Yahiko berteriak seperti orang gila begitu? Ada apa dengannya ya?" gumam Nagato yang sangat penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto menutupi tubuh Koneko dengan selimut berwarna hijau. Selimut yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya untuknya. Kini Koneko sudah tertidur setelah makan siang bersamanya. Lalu Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Koneko. Ia pun menatap wajah tidur istrinya yang begitu manis.

"Koneko-chan ... Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan selalu menjagamu," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengusap rambut Koneko sebentar.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan berpikir sebentar. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tiada yang tahu.

Firasatnya mengatakan ada seseorang yang datang di kamarnya ini.

FWAAAAAAAAAATS!

Benar, ada yang datang. Naruto melirik ke arah belakangnya. Rupanya sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto begitu senang melihat kedatangan ayahnya yang diselimuti cahaya kuning berpijar. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Minato kembali seperti semula. Tetap mengenakan pakaian zirah besi kuning dan hitam. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Naruto ..."

"Tousan!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluk ayahnya itu. Sang ayah kaget setengah mati karena Naruto memeluknya.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dari Jiraiya-sensei. Kau adalah Tousan-ku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku dari dulu kalau kau adalah Tousan-ku? Apa alasannya itu, Tousan?"

Minato membalas pelukan Naruto. Dia tersenyum dengan pandangan yang lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ada alasannya kenapa aku tidak memberitahukan siapa aku yang sebenarnya padamu saat kita berjumpa untuk pertama kali. Alasannya aku merasa sudah menjadi ayah yang gagal karena aku tidak bisa mengasuhmu dan membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Karena itu, aku menemuimu sebagai Helios. Menjadi orang lain dan menjadi gurumu yang mengajarkanmu selama ini. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus rasa kegagalanku sebagai Tousan-mu."

Melepaskan pelukannya dari ayahnya, Naruto sedikit menjauh saat ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berwajah cerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tousan. Tousan tidak salah apa-apa. Kaasan juga. Yang paling penting daripada itu, aku sudah mengetahui asal usulku yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku mempunyai ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan. Asalku dari desa Konoha. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Terpaku. Minato terpaku mendengarkannya. Dia pun tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat.

"Aku juga bahagia bertemu denganmu, nak."

Tangan Minato bergerak untuk memegang rambut Naruto. Diusapnya rambut Naruto dengan pelan. Anak dan ayah itu saling tertawa bahagia.

Setelah itu, Minato menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Koneko yang sedang tertidur.

"Istrimu baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sudah hamil sebulan."

"Eh, Koneko hamil?!"

Sang ayah menatap Naruto lagi. Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, itu benar. Tak lama lagi Tousan akan menjadi seorang kakek. Aku juga akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Apalagi sudah bertemu lagi dengan Tousan seperti ini."

Minato tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia memegang bahu Naruto.

"Selamat buatmu, nak!"

"Terima kasih, Tousan."

"Jagalah istrimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai Yami tahu kalau istrimu sudah hamil. Tousan takut dia akan menyerang istri dan anakmu. Lindungilah mereka. Jangan sampai lengah. Ingat pesanku ini."

"Baik, Tousan. Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Tousan."

"Apa itu?"

"Jiraiya-sensei bilang kalau hubunganku dengan Koneko adalah hubungan terlarang. Seorang dewa harus menikah dengan seorang dewi. Tapi, Koneko adalah reinkarnasi Matatabi. Matatabi adalah hewan peliharaan dewa kematian. Kemudian Matatabi dipelihara oleh Tousan. Jadi ... Apa benar yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei kalau cinta kami ini terlarang dan bisa mendatangkan bencana besar nantinya? Apa itu benar, Tousan? Jelaskan padaku agar masalah ini tidak mengganggu pikiran Koneko. Aku tidak ingin Koneko mendapatkan beban apapun selama dia mengandung anakku."

Terdiam sebentar, Minato menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Lantas ia menjawab kegelisahan Naruto itu.

"Hm ... Itu tidak benar. Cinta kalian tidak terlarang. Koneko memang reinkarnasi Matatabi karena jiwa Matatabi menumpang tinggal di tubuh Koneko agar dia bisa tetap hidup di dunia ini. Aku sudah mendengar dari Zeus kalau Koneko adalah keturunan dari dewa bumi yang berkekuatan tenaga luar biasa dan elemen tanah. Koneko memang ditakdirkan menjadi jodohmu. Dialah yang akan membantumu untuk melindungi bumi ini karena diperkirakan akan terjadi lagi perang antar dewa-dewi yang kedua. Perang itu terjadi tepat pada hari kelahiran anakmu nanti, Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

"A-Apa?"

"Ya, begitulah. Itulah yang akan terjadi. Karena itu juga, aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahukan semua ini padamu. Naruto, kau sudah menjadi dewa matahari sekarang. Kekuatanmu sudah sempurna. Aku harap kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sebaik-baiknya. Juga lindungi istrimu dari incaran Yami. Jangan sampai istrimu terlibat dalam pertarungan. Itu akan berdampak sangat buruk pada janin yang dikandungnya sekarang. Kau mengerti, anakku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan dan ketegasan.

"Aku mengerti, Tousan."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ...," Minato tersenyum lagi."Sampai jumpa. Aku akan menemui lagi, Naruto. Salam buat istrimu. Aku merestui hubungan kalian ini."

FWAAAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Minato bersinar kuning dan sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto sehingga Naruto harus melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Cahaya kuning menyilaukan itu hanya berlangsung sedetik. Kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Suasana kembali hening dan sunyi seperti tadi.

SYUUUUSH!

Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Dia berdiri dengan penuh perasaan yang tidak menentu. Wajahnya datar. Kedua matanya bersinar terang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tousan."

Seketika senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Kebahagiaan tercipta di hatinya setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah.

'Ternyata Koneko adalah seorang dewi juga. Syukurlah, jika begitu keadaannya. Aku berjodoh dengan seorang dewi. Ini sangat membahagiakan buatku sekarang,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Telinga Naruto menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara. Rupanya Koneko terbangun. Dia duduk sambil memegang ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu bangun? Kamu harus istirahat, kan?"

Naruto segera menghampiri Koneko. Dia berlutut di samping Koneko. Wajahnya kelihatan cemas begitu.

Sang istri menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia menatap wajah Naruto dengan intens.

"Ah, aku tidak mengantuk. Jadinya aku terbangun. Tadi aku mendengar kamu berbicara dengan seseorang di kamar ini. Ada yang datang ya?"

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko. Mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah wajah Koneko.

"Ada. Ayahku yang datang untuk memberitahukan kabar yang bagus."

"Kabar apa?"

"Cinta kita tidak terlarang. Hubungan kita ini normal, Koneko-chan. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya-sensei. Itu tidak benar. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Ayahku bilang kalau kamu adalah keturunan dewa bumi. Itu berarti ..."

"Aku dewi bumi?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Iya, begitulah."

Koneko tersenyum. Senyuman yang senang.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kita memang berjodoh."

"Iya ...," Naruto menatap kedua mata Koneko dengan erat."Karena itu, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Kamu harus selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhmu dan pikiranmu dengan baik. Demi anak kita."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

"Baguslah."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Perasaan senang tercipta di hati dan jiwa mereka. Kini tidak ada masalah yang akan menjadi beban mereka. Berharap tidak ada lagi halangan yang menimpa mereka di masa depan nanti. Semoga anak yang mereka nanti, selamat sampai tibanya waktu untuk dilahirkan. Itulah harapan terbesar bagi mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Naruto masih memegang dua pipi Koneko. Mereka saling menatap erat antara satu sama lainnya. Juga saling tersenyum bersama. Sampai Naruto menghentikan senyumannya saat wajahnya semakin dekat saja dengan wajah istrinya.

Senyuman Koneko juga terhenti saat menyadari kepala Naruto sudah dekat dengan wajahnya. Itu tandanya Naruto ingin ...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar sangat kencang ketika wajah Naruto sudah miring ke kanan. Sedikit lagi. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Koneko segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Ng ... Uhm ... A-Ano ...," Koneko memegang mulutnya dengan satu tangannya."A-AKU MAU KELUAR DULU!"

BETS!

Koneko langsung melepaskan dua tangan Naruto yang memegang dua pipinya. Juga menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ingin lari dari tindakan romantis yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Gadis berambut putih itu berlari pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar yang digeser dari samping. Dia merasa badannya gemetaran karena Naruto sudah menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal cintanya yang begitu besar.

GRATAK!

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saja melihat kepergian Koneko. Kedua wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bangkit berdiri dengan gaya yang cool.

"Dasar, dia masih saja malu begitu. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan menciumnya. Dia malah lari. Aaaaaaaaaah ..."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sang Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dia menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Tujuannya adalah ingin mengejar Koneko sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut putih itu berjalan pelan ke arah halaman belakang. Lalu dia duduk di tepi beranda dengan napas yang memburu. Kedua kakinya terjuntai ke bawah. Wajahnya masih memerah. Kedua mata kuningnya bercahaya terang. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Aaaaaaaaaah ...," Koneko menghembuskan napasnya sejenak setelah menghilangkan senyumannya."Untung aku cepat kabur sebelum Naruto melakukan yang nekad lagi. Aaaaaaah, entah kenapa aku merasa takut jika Naruto mendekatiku sekarang."

Dia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengelus perutnya yang datarnya agar bisa menenangkan dirinya yang masih berdebar-debar. Ingin merasakan pergerakan janinnya yang masih berkembang. Tapi, pergerakan janin itu masih belum dirasakannya karena masih berusia kisaran 5 minggu atau sebulan 1 minggu.

Menurut diagnosis dari Sakura yang meraba perut Koneko saat pemeriksaan tanda-tanda pasti hamil, janin yang dikandung oleh Koneko sudah berusia satu bulan. Kenyataan sesungguhnya, usia kandungan Koneko sudah masuk 5 minggu atau sebulan 1 minggu. Itulah yang sebenarnya.

Mengerti, kan?

Setelah itu, Koneko terdiam. Menatap ke arah langit yang cerah penuh dengan awan-awan putih. Mendadak angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi hingga membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Sesaat Koneko mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, dia mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto di kedai ramen itu. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu berdebar-debar pada Naruto saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Pesan satu mangkok mie ramen saja," jawab seseorang itu dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya antarkan!"

Maka wanita tua itu balik lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan seseorang yang baru datang.

Kemudian seseorang itu memilih duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan melirik ke arah seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Orang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek model bob. Ada dua klip bentuk kucing terpasang di dua sisi poni rambutnya. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning emas. Kulit yang putih. Memakai pakaian seperti kimono berwarna merah muda dengan corak jejak kaki kucing sebatas lutut yang mengembang di bawahnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots hitam setengah betis.

Gadis itu bertubuh mungil. Wajahnya imut seperti kucing. Sehingga membuat Naruto tertarik memandangnya cukup lama. Acara makannya tertunda begitu saja.

SET!

Gadis itu juga melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hah, tidak ada. Maaf, jika aku membuatmu menjadi curiga seperti itu," jawab Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Gadis itu hanya berwajah sewot.

"Huh, tidak apa-apa," tukas gadis itu sambil membuang muka dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto juga menarik pandangannya dari gadis itu. Lantas melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengingat hal itu, Koneko tersenyum. Itulah awal pertemuannya dengan suaminya sekarang. Suami yang juga seorang guru baginya. Naruto sudah mengajarkannya berbagai hal hingga dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Matatabi secara penuh. Dia sudah menjadi pendekar yang setara dengan Naruto. Dia merasa begitu bahagia bersama Naruto seperti sekarang.

'Aku harap kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini akan berlangsung untuk selamanya. Aku ingin hidup bersama suamiku dan anakku nanti. Bersama-sama merawat anak kami hingga anak kami menginjak dewasa. Itulah harapanku sekarang.'

Kepalanya mulai tidak merasa pusing. Mual dan muntah dirasakannya mulai agak berkurang. Naruto sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi, dia tidak mau tidur karena mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Minato. Dia mendengar semuanya. Apalagi mendengar Minato sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sungguh bahagia sekali jika hubungan pernikahan ini direstui oleh orang tua. Jalan hidup mereka pasti akan mudah dan mulus. Tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti.

'Pasti Kaachan, Touchan dan Kuroka-nee merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto. Ya, pasti mereka merestuinya. Aku yakin itu.'

Suara hati Koneko terus menggema dalam kebisuan yang abadi. Hingga sayup-sayup, gendang telinganya menangkap langkah kaki seseorang yang datang ke arahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Koneko-chan ..."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdegub kencang mendengar suara itu. Lantas dia menoleh ke arah orang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Dia kaget sekali.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto memasang wajah keheranan. Salah satu tangannya ditekukkan di sisi pinggangnya.

"Ternyata kamu di sini. Apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?"

"Eh, ti-tidak ada."

"Hm ... Tidak ada ya? Apa kamu memikirkan aku?"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Hm ... Masa?"

"Be-Benar. A-Aku tidak memikirkanmu!"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto saat melihat wajah Koneko yang memerah. Apalagi Koneko agak gugup saat berbicara dengannya. Itu tandanya Koneko sedang memikirkannya, pikir Naruto sendiri.

SREK!

Dia pun duduk di samping Koneko. Koneko tersentak saat tangan Naruto merangkul bahunya dari samping. Lalu satu tangan Naruto yang lain, memegang dagunya agar pandangannya terarah pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Koneko semakin memerah saja saat ditatap seperti itu. Kesannya daya tarik Naruto semakin kuat saja jika berada dalam jarak dekat seperti ini.

"Apa benar kamu tidak memikirkan aku, Koneko-chan?"

Jantung Koneko semakin berdegub kencang saja. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti lampu merah.

"Ti-Tidak. A-Aku ha-hanya ber-bercanda ... A-Aku memang memikirkanmu. A-Aku mengingat saat kita bertemu pertama kali di kedai ramen itu."

"Oh ya ... Benarkah?"

"Be-Benar."

Kian lama wajah Naruto mendekat dan mendekat lagi pada wajah Koneko. Dimiringkannya kepalanya ke kanan. Sepertinya Naruto akan melakukan tindakan seperti tadi.

SET!

Gerakan Naruto terhenti mendadak. Hidung mereka yang bersentuhan. Jantung Koneko semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Oh iya, aku ingat sesuatu."

"A-Apa itu?"

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan padamu."

Sebelum itu, Naruto melakukan niatnya yang belum tercapai. Dia memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Koneko. Kedua mata mereka menutup rapat.

Untung, tidak ada yang lewat dan melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi kiri Koneko. Kedua mata mereka terbuka bersama-sama. Dilepaskannya Koneko, Naruto tersenyum manis dan sedikit menjauh. Koneko langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto. Tangannya memegang pipi kirinya. Wajahnya memanas seperti kepiting rebus. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Naruto duduk sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Ia pun memandang ke arah langit yang biru. Wajahnya begitu cerah. Berbinar-binar bagaikan sinar matahari.

Lalu Koneko memandang Naruto dengan perasaan yang masih tidak menentu. Wajahnya masih memerah karena Naruto sudah menciumnya. Kini Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Koneko penasaran.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Naruto mulai bercerita untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Koneko itu.

"Aku ingat kalau aku bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Bukan di kedai ramen itu. Tapi, di tempat lain."

"Eh?!" Koneko kaget setengah mati mendengarnya."Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Di tempat lain? Masa sih?"

"Hm ... Kalau tidak salah ... Waktu aku mengembara untuk pertama kalinya, umurku tiga belas tahun. Aku pernah melewati desa Kuoh, tempat kamu tinggal itu ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika itu, Naruto baru menginjak umur 13 tahun, pada musim gugur.

Naruto mengembara untuk pertama kalinya dalam rangka mencari tahu tentang asal usulnya. Dia pamit pada ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang telah mengasuhnya sejak bayi. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu mengizinkannya untuk pergi mengembara dengan dibekali sebuah pedang bernama kusanagi dan uang yang cukup sehingga bisa menopang kehidupannya selama di perjalanan. Dia juga sudah menguasai kemampuan berpedang biasa yang langsung diajarkan oleh ibu pemilik panti asuhan tersebut. Ada juga kemampuan khususnya yaitu ilmu elemen angin yang diturunkan langsung oleh Minato pada saat Naruto masih bayi. Dengan tekad yang bulat dan keberanian yang tinggi serta kemampuan bela diri yang sudah cukup, dia siap melakukan perjalanan jauh agar bisa mengetahui asal usulnya yang sebenarnya.

Tepat pada musim gugur ini, Naruto melewati kawasan desa yang bernama Kuoh. Di jalan setapak dikelilingi pepohonan gingko di dua sisinya, Naruto berjalan dengan santai. Melipat tangan dan disanggahkan di bagian belakang lehernya. Kain hitam tampak melingkari kepalanya. Badannya dibalut dengan baju kimono berwarna hitam berlengan panjang disertai obi atau sabuk kain berwarna biru mengikat bagian pinggang baju kimononya. Bawahannya adalah celana jingga setengah betis. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sendal kayu bertali warna hitam. Pedang kusanagi dipasangkan pada bagian pinggang kirinya.

Begitulah gambaran penampilan Naruto saat baru berumur 13 tahun.

Seraya bersiul-siul kecil, si anak laki-laki yang mulai beranjak remaja ini tampak asyik menikmati perjalanan pengembaraannya. Apalagi suasana cukup sejuk karena dirinya dilindungi oleh teduhnya pepohonan gingko sehingga sinar matahari tidak menyengat dirinya. Tanah yang dipijaknya hampir dipenuhi daun-daun gingko yang sudah berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Ditambah lagi diterpa oleh hujan daun-daun gingko yang berguguran dari batang pohonnya. Menemani langkahnya yang ringan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Dari arah letak matahari, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Naruto ingin mencari tempat untuk beristirahat setelah berjalan jauh hampir tiga jam lamanya. Dia tidak pernah lelah untuk berjalan. Tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Pandangannya terus diedarkan untuk memperhatikan keadaan di tempat itu. Sampai dia menancapkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Gadis itu berambut pendek putih dan bermata kuning menyala. Kulitnya putih. Berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan obi warna merah yang mengikat bagian bawah dadanya dan dibentuk simpul seperti pita di belakangnya. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu kain putih datar. Dia sangat imut. Berumur sekitar 10 tahun.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tak jauh darinya. Naruto membeku di tempat saat memandangi gadis berambut putih itu.

"Hm ... Siapa gadis itu?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sesaat gadis berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah Koneko, menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah jalan setapak. Raut wajahnya begitu cemas. Sesekali dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sepertinya dia takut ditemukan oleh seseorang.

Akhirnya tatapannya pun beralih ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang masih terpaku, menunjukkan ekspresi bengong. Posisinya kini berubah. Kedua tangannya berada di samping tubuhnya.

Mereka saling memandang dengan lama. Koneko tampak takut. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya yang dapat dibaca Naruto dari jauh. Entah apa yang ditakutkan oleh Koneko. Hingga muncul seorang gadis kecil lain yang berlari dari ujung jalan setapak berlawanan dengan Naruto. Dia berseru dengan suara yang keras.

"KONEKO-CHAN! DI MANA KAMU? AKU TAHU KAMU SEMBUNYI DI SINI! AYO, KELUAR! TOUCHAN TIDAK MARAH LAGI PADAMU DAN TIDAK AKAN MEMAKSAMU UNTUK LATIHAN LAGI! KAMU DENGAR ITU? KELUARLAH!"

Gadis berambut putih menyembulkan kepalanya saat sang kakak perempuan yang bernama Kuroka itu datang.

Kuroka adalah gadis berambut panjang hitam. Bermata kuning menyala. Berpakaian kimono hitam terusan pendek setengah paha dengan obi merah yang mengikat di bagian bawah dadanya. Obi itu dibentuk simpul seperti pita di belakangnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu datar yang sewarna dengan kimononya. Dia sangat cantik. Umurnya sekitar 11 tahun.

Lalu pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah Kuroka yang berdiri menghadap sang adik. Adiknya datang ke arahnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Apa benar Touchan tidak marah lagi padaku, Kuroka-nee?"

Sang kakak mengangguk cepat. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Iya. Touchan tidak marah lagi padamu. Dia menyuruhku membawamu pulang sekarang dan tidak memaksamu latihan lagi."

"Benar? Neechan nggak bohong?"

"Benar. Aku nggak bohong."

Kuroka mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf v. Dia tertawa lebar.

Tentu saja, Koneko senang. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seketika.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Mari kita pulang, imouto-chan."

"Baik."

Kakak beradik saling bergandengan tangan. Kuroka yang menarik adiknya. Adiknya pun terseret oleh langkahnya.

Saat berjalan, Koneko menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh tanda tanya. Adanya perasaan yang hangat ketika melihat Naruto. Koneko begitu tertarik padanya. Entah mengapa begitu.

Pandangan Koneko pun teralihkan pada arah depan. Menfokuskan penglihatan untuk mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Dia pun berbisik dengan pelan.

"Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Dia tampan. Terasa hangat seperti matahari."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Koneko. Rona merah tipis juga hinggap di dua pipinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa senang ketika melihat Naruto.

Setelah itu, dua gadis itu menghilang di ujung jalan setapak yang berlawanan dari Naruto. Mereka sudah pergi menuju rumah mereka.

Naruto yang masih terpaku di sana, masih memasang wajah bengong. Kemudian senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya disertai semburat merah di dua pipinya.

"Sungguh ... Anak perempuan yang imut ... Juga manis. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah ceritanya saat Naruto dan Koneko bertemu pertama kali. Sudah selesai diceritakan oleh Naruto.

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Dia tersentak dan baru menyadari akan hal itu.

Ditepuknya jidatnya tentang bagaimana bodohnya dia. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejadian itu?

"Oh iya ... Benar juga. Aku ingat, Naruto-kun. Saat itulah pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hm ... Aku baru mengingatnya. Soalnya kejadian itu lama sekali. Sudah enam tahun berlalu. Apalagi sekarang umurku sudah masuk sembilan belas tahun. Berarti sudah tujuh tahun berlalu ya? Itu menurut perhitunganku sih. Hehehe ..."

Dia tertawa menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Koneko tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Perasaannya kian menghangat dan membaik jika melihat tawa suaminya yang begitu menenangkan. Meskipun keadaan Koneko sedang tidak sehat karena hamil untuk pertama kalinya, tapi asalkan ada Naruto bersamanya, perasaan tidak enak itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Baginya, kehadiran Naruto adalah semangatnya untuk menghadapi masa kehamilannya. Ingin merasa lebih dicintai dan lebih diperhatikan lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya itu padanya. Bahkan Naruto memberikan tanda-tanda cintanya untuk Koneko setiap saat.

GREP!

Koneko merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Tawanya menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Eh?!"

"Iya. Sudah tujuh berlalu, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi dan sudah menikah sekarang. Kamulah jodohku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya."

Dengan rona merah yang tercipta di dua pipinya, Koneko memeluk tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Tidak akan dilepasnya begitu saja. Menginginkan Naruto tetap ada di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Koneko yang memeluk tangan kanannya. Perasaan senang timbul di hatinya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Koneko-chan. Sekarang kamu harus banyak beristirahat. Badanmu kurang sehat, kan? Seharusnya kamu harus tidur supaya badanmu segar lagi. Kamu ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Koneko memotongnya.

"Baik, aku akan tidur sekarang, Naruto-sensei."

SREK!

Gadis berambut putih itu melepaskan rangkulannya dari tangan kanan Naruto. Lantas dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto. Dengan maksud menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai bantal penyangga kepalanya. Dia pun terbaring dalam posisi miring kiri di lantai beranda. Menutup mata rapat-rapat. Mencoba tidur di pangkuan suaminya.

WSSSSSSSH!

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup menerpa mereka. Bahkan rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Membuat suasana semakin sejuk dan teduh di musim gugur ini.

Senyum yang melengkung. Wajah Naruto tampak cerah saat menatap Koneko tidur di pangkuannya. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang buat istrinya yang tercinta.

Itulah bentuk dari citra diri atas perubahan psikologis Naruto yang sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Di usia yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun, dia berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa dan akan memberikan kebahagiaan buat keluarganya. Dia akan mencari pekerjaan agar bisa menghidupi istri dan calon anaknya. Berharap juga akan memberikan tempat tinggal yang tetap untuk keluarganya. Menjadi suami yang baik dan ayah yang baik. Sebuah transisi baru dari kehidupannya sekarang. Inilah takdirnya sang dewa matahari.

Diam-diam, Jiraiya memperhatikan mereka di balik pintu belakang rumah. Dia baru saja lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Koneko. Tersenyum simpul melihat Koneko yang tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Sungguh senang melihatnya.

'Memang ... Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Betapa Naruto mencintaimu, Koneko. Keraguanku tentang cinta kalian terlarang, sepertinya mulai hilang. Aku berharap semoga kalian selalu bahagia selamanya,' batin Jiraiya yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu belakang rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 22 update nih!**

 **Pyuuuuh ... Akhirnya nyampe di chapter 22. Cepetan amat saya buat ya? Hehehe ...**

 **Oke, segini saja. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter 23.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 2 Mei 2016**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DI BAWAH INI YA!**


	23. Pertemuan di jalanan desa

**C** **HAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **'Memang ... Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Betapa Naruto mencintaimu, Koneko. Keraguanku tentang cinta kalian terlarang, sepertinya mulai hilang. Aku berharap semoga kalian selalu bahagia selamanya,' batin Jiraiya yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu belakang rumahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zaman Heian.

Zaman samurai, yang telah banyak dijumpai keanehan seperti munculnya para monster yang datang dari dimensi lain akibat dibuka oleh keturunan dewa kematian yang bernama Yami. Sudah beberapa desa dihancurkan oleh monster-monster suruhan Yami untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Koneko. Banyak orang yang tidak berdosa kehilangan nyawanya karena penyerangan itu. Tidak ada yang selamat karena nyawa mereka dicabut oleh sang dewa kematian. Desa-desa yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Semuanya hancur lebur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Begitu mengenaskan.

Tapi, sang keturunan dewa kematian sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah dewa matahari dan Koneko adalah reinkarnasi Matatabi, dari seorang gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis itu kini diutus oleh Yami untuk tinggal di desa Konoha. Mereka merencanakan penyelidikan apakah Koneko sudah hamil atau tidak karena Koneko sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Jika sudah mendengar Koneko sudah hamil, maka mereka akan merencanakan sebuah penyerangan langsung untuk membunuh Koneko dan janin yang dikandung oleh Koneko. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Naruto memiliki keturunan yang bisa memegang Sword Of Eden tersebut. Juga Yami akan berencana membunuh Naruto setelah Koneko disingkirkan nanti.

Di samping itu, disebutkan juga sebuah kabar dari dewa Zeus yang beredar di kalangan dewa-dewi yang tinggal di desa Konoha, bahwa Koneko adalah dewi bumi. Dia memang ditakdirkan menjadi istrinya Naruto. Pernikahan mereka sah dan direstui oleh Zeus. Hal tersebut didengar oleh gadis bawahan Yami itu. Dia juga kaget mendengar kabar itu. Namun, yang pasti dia akan selalu mengawasi Naruto dan Koneko setiap saat. Tanpa lengah sedikitpun.

Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini. Ancaman bahaya siap mengintai dewa matahari dan dewi bumi itu. Itu bisa terjadi tanpa diduga sama sekali.

Kini Naruto dan Koneko sudah bersatu dalam ikatan suci yaitu pernikahan. Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Juga tak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi calon orang tua. Karena Koneko sudah hamil. Kehamilannya berusia sekitar 5 minggu sekarang. Dia harus banyak beristirahat karena kehamilannya yang pertama ini sangat membuat badannya tidak merasa sehat. Untuk sementara, dia dan Naruto menumpang tinggal di rumah Jiraiya sebelum Naruto mendapatkan izin tinggal dari sang Hokage keenam. Apalagi Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Koneko. Karena itu, merekalah yang meminta Naruto dan Koneko tinggal di rumah Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun mengizinkannya dengan senang hati.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua, Naruto dan Koneko berada di desa Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Pagi yang sejuk dan bermandikan sinar mentari yang sedikit menerpa ke bumi. Tampak langit yang biru dengan atap awan-awan cumullus. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya dan menemani suasana ceria di pagi ini. Angin pagi tidak bertiup. Sepertinya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

SET!

Terlihat tangan Naruto menyentuh sebuah papan nisan yang bertuliskan "Uzumaki Kushina", makam ibu kandungnya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Dia berpakaian kimono jingga dengan obi hitam yang mengikat bagian pinggangnya. Bawahannya adalah celana hitam setengah betis. Sendal kulit bertali hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Dia berlutut. Sedang memanjatkan doa buat ibunya yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Di sampingnya, ada Koneko yang juga ikut berlutut sepertinya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Mengatupkan dua tangannya seraya berdoa dengan khidmat. Dia berpakaian kimono biru muda terusan setengah paha dengan obi merah yang mengikat di bagian bawah dadanya. Obi merah itu diikat membentuk pita besar, persis di bagian belakangnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kain datar berwarna hitam.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di daerah pemakaman umum yang berada di sebelah barat desa Konoha. Untuk berziarah ke makam Kushina dan memberikan sebuah doa buat Kushina.

Suasana di sana sangat hening dan sepi. Hanya tampak mereka berdua saja. Padahal mereka pergi bersama Yahiko. Yahiko yang mengantarkan mereka sampai ke makam ini karena Naruto ingin berziarah ke makam ibunya.

Semula hanya Yahiko dan Naruto yang akan pergi, tapi Koneko bersikeras ingin ikut. Padahal Koneko disuruh oleh Naruto untuk beristirahat saja di rumah Jiraiya karena Konan bersedia menemani Koneko selama Naruto dan Yahiko pergi. Tapi, Koneko tidak mau dan tetap ingin ikut dengan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dia sedang merasa tidak enak badan karena kehamilannya serta mengatakan akan merasa bosan dan kesepian jika tidak ada Naruto yang menemaninya. Sehingga membuat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya ketika melihat wajah Koneko yang manyun seperti anak kecil. Jadi, dengan terpaksa, dia pun mengalah dan memenuhi permintaan Koneko itu. Koneko senang sekali karena Naruto mengizinkannya ikut.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi ke pemakaman setelah sarapan pagi. Yahiko menunggu Naruto dan Koneko di luar pemakaman. Sementara Naruto dan Koneko yang masuk ke pemakaman untuk berziarah ke makam Uzumaki Kushina itu.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, Naruto dan Koneko selesai berdoa. Mereka pun membuka kedua mata mereka masing-masing.

Iris biru Naruto meredup. Sayu begitu. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan papan nisan sang ibu.

"Kaasan ... Semoga Kaasan tenang di sana ya. Aku dan Koneko mau pulang dulu. Kami akan menemui Kaasan di sini lagi ...," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih."Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaasan. Aku menyayangimu selalu."

Air bening tidak tumpah lagi dari iris birunya yang meredup. Dia berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak sedih lagi. Itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian tangannya dijauhkan dari papan nisan itu, pandangannya teralih pada Koneko di sampingnya. Koneko memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sayu. Berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Naruto-kun ... Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Naruto menjawabnya dengan singkat disertai senyuman manis di wajahnya."Ayo, kita pulang sekarang, Koneko-chan."

Gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam Kushina dengan perasaan yang sangat lega.

WSSSSSH!

Tiba-tiba angin pagi bertiup kencang dan menerpa area pemakaman. Tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitar pemakaman, menari-nari karena ditiup angin. Sayup-sayup suara seseorang hinggap di telinga Naruto. Naruto mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara wanita yang sangat lembut.

 **["Akhirnya kamu pulang juga ke desa Konoha ini, anakku. Aku senang kamu membawa istrimu ke sini. Kamu menepati janjimu. Aku merestui hubungan kalian."]**

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Ia kaget dan menoleh langsung ke arah belakang, persis ke arah makam Kushina.

SET!

Mendadak, di dekat papan nisan Kushina, tampaklah seorang wanita berumur sekitar 24 tahun. Wajahnya cantik tapi pucat. Berambut merah panjang. Bermata biru. Berpakaian kimono putih terusan panjang sampai menutupi kakinya. Dia berdiri di atas awang-awang. Tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto terpana melihatnya sambil bergumam nyaris pelan.

"Kaasan ..."

Arwah sang ibu menjelma untuk menemuinya. Sang ibu begitu senang karena anak sulungnya sudah datang ke desa Konoha ini. Dia terus tersenyum lembut dan berucap lagi pada Naruto.

 **"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Juga menyukai istrimu itu. Dia manis sekali ...,"** sahut Kushina dengan suara keras yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto. **"Jagalah istrimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia sedih ataupun menangis. Buatlah dia bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. Temani dia saat dia melahirkan nanti. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu selama kehamilan pertamanya ini. Kamu harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Ingat itu. Jangan sampai lupa pesanku ini."**

Sekali lagi Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Lalu sang ibu melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum manis.

 **"Aku pergi dulu, anakku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Selamat tinggal ..."**

PETS!

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina pun menghilangkan dirinya dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat karena sang ibu tidak ada tampak lagi di dekat papan nisan itu. Sebagai gantinya, dia tersenyum dengan perasaan yang hangat.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu itu, Kaasan. Pasti."

"Hm, Naruto-kun ... Kamu ngomong sama siapa?"

DAP!

Naruto kaget ketika tangan Koneko menepuk bahunya. Lantas dia menengok ke arah istrinya. Istrinya memasang wajah keheranan.

Dengan tawa cengengesan, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha ... Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa."

"Hm, masa sih?"

"Iya," Naruto manggut-manggut seraya merangkul pundak Koneko dari samping."Jangan dibahas lagi, mari kita pulang sekarang!"

"Eh? Iya."

Maka Naruto menyeret istrinya pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Suasana yang berangin tadi, berangsur-angsur hilang dan digantikan keheningan yang mencekam. Sebuah fenomena gaib sudah berlangsung hanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Karena itu, Naruto tidak mau menceritakannya pada Koneko agar Koneko tidak merasa takut. Naruto tahu kalau Koneko itu takut dengan namanya yang hantu. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Koneko jika dia melihat arwah Kushina yang berdiri di dekat papan nisan itu. Pasti Koneko akan merasa takut setengah mati jika mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari Naruto. Jadi, dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan merahasiakan hal ini dari Koneko.

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di luar pemakaman dan menghampiri Yahiko yang menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Jiraiya. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, ternyata Koneko ingin mengajak Naruto makan ramen karena mengidam. Maka dia pun mengatakan niatnya itu pada suaminya.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Hm, apa?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen."

"Eh? Makan ramen?"

Naruto memasang wajah cengo setelah mendengar penuturan Koneko yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia pun berhenti berjalan karenanya.

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya berbinar-binar sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Dia juga berhenti berjalan bersama Naruto, tepat di jalanan desa yang sepi. Di dua sisi jalanan desa tersebut, dipenuhi pagar kayu yang tinggi dengan ukuran sekitar 2 meter. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat kecuali mereka bertiga.

Sang pengawal sekaligus pemandu jalan - Yahiko - juga ikut berhenti saat melihat pasangan suami-istri itu tidak mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia bengong mendengar Koneko yang memohon-mohon pada Naruto.

"Aku mohon, Naruto-kun. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin makan ramen. Ini bukan permintaanku. Tapi, permintaan anak kita. Aku mohon, temani aku makan ramen sekarang. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tapi, Koneko-chan. Kamukan harus istirahat. Badanmu masih lemas, kan?"

"Justru karena badanku lemas, aku ingin makan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bersemangat lagi. Aku tidak mau beristirahat saja di rumah Jiraiya-sensei. Tapi, aku ingin jalan-jalan supaya aku menjadi sehat lagi. Aku akan berusaha kuat menjalani masa kehamilan pertamaku ini. Aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kamu. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi. Itulah janjiku sedari awal. Kamu masih ingat, kan?"

Wajah Koneko mengeras. Kedua matanya terlihat tegas. Membuat Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Aku ingat itu ...," Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang Koneko dengan lembut."Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu makan ramen sekarang."

Otomatis wajah Koneko berubah sangat cerah. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Dia begitu gembira dan langsung merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Kamu memang suamiku yang paling baik. Aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Doitamashite, aku tahu itu."

Sang Uzumaki membalas pelukan istrinya. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya. Sehingga membuat orang yang melihat mereka, tersenyum dengan perasaan bahagia. Juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka itu.

Sungguh iri melihatnya. Yahiko mengakuinya.

"Aaah, mereka memang pasangan yang sangat romantis. Aku iri melihatnya ...," ujar Yahiko yang tersenyum senang."Coba Konan memahami perasaanku ini. Pasti dari dulu, kami sudah menikah. Aku ingin sekali seperti Naruto dan Koneko. Selalu bermesraan seperti itu. Rasanya senang sekali melihatnya."

Begitulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yahiko saat ini. Dia pun terpaku memandangi dua insan yang sedang berpelukan erat. Hingga Naruto menyadari Yahiko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Yahiko.

"Yahiko ..."

Lamunan Yahiko terhenti. Dia tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

"Ah, iya, Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu ramen yang terenak di desa ini?"

"Ramen yang terenak?"

"Iya, soalnya Koneko mengidam mau makan ramen sekarang."

"Oh ...," Yahiko manggut-manggut mengerti."Ada kok ramen yang terenak di sini. Adanya di kedai ramen bernama Ichiraku. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Kalau begitu, antarkan kami ke sana."

Pria berambut orange itu tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan perasaan yang sangat bersemangat.

"Baik! Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke sana sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: zaman Heian (zaman samurai)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23. Pertemuan di jalanan desa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di kedai ramen Ichiraku, Yahiko pun langsung duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di depan meja pemesanan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka berhadapan dengan seorang pria tua dan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat. Kemudian Yahiko-lah yang memesan ramen itu pada pria tua yang diketahui bernama Teuchi, sedangkan gadis berambut coklat itu - anaknya Teuchi - bernama Ayame.

"Ojisan ... Pesan tiga porsi ramen ya!"

Teuchi menyadari Yahiko yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Dia begitu terkejut.

"Eh, Yahiko ya?"

"Iya. Ini aku, Yahiko."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kemarin siang."

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa ya?" Ayame tertawa kecil dan ikut andil dalam percakapan mereka."Sudah hampir setengah tahun, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kudengar dari gurumu kalau kau mengembara bersama dua temanmu itu. Syukurlah, kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Hahaha, itu benar. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Teuchi-Ojisan dan Ayame lagi."

"Hahaha ... Aku akan mengambil tiga mangkuk ramen yang kamu pesan itu. Ayame, tolong layani mereka dulu ya."

"Baik, Tousan."

Pria tua berpakaian kimono khas koki itu, segera pergi ke dalam kedainya. Sementara anak gadisnya sedang berbicara akrab dengan Yahiko. Naruto dan Koneko terdiam saat mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil hingga menyadari Naruto dan Koneko.

"Oh iya, kenalkan Ayame. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Koneko. Dua warga baru di desa kita ini," kata Yahiko yang memperkenalkan Naruto dan Koneko pada Ayame.

Ayame membungkukkan badannya sedikit seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Kenalkan namaku Ayame. Salam kenal."

"Hai, aku Naruto. Yang ini istriku, Koneko."

Naruto juga tersenyum ramah seraya menunjuk ke arah Koneko. Koneko cuma mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul. Sehingga membuat Ayame kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh ... Di-Dia adalah istrimu ...?!" Ayame kelihatan syok begitu.

"Kenapa?" Yahiko yang bertanya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Ayame. Dia tertawa malu.

"Hehehe ... Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma kaget saja kalau istri Naruto-san kelihatan masih muda sekali. Memangnya umur Koneko-san berapa?"

"Lima belas tahun."

Kali ini Yahiko yang menjawabnya. Dia berperan sebagai wakil bicaranya keluarga Uzumaki itu. Karena merasakan adanya suatu keganjilan dari diri Ayame sekarang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Teuchi datang membawakan tiga mangkuk mie ramen itu. Langsung meletakkannya di atas meja, persis di depan para tamunya itu.

"Silakan ... Mie ramen yang kalian pesan sudah jadi. Selamat menikmati!" seru Teuchi tertawa lebar dengan nada yang ramah.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" sembur Naruto dan Koneko bersamaan. Wajah mereka berubah cerah seratus persen. Lantas berseru bersama-sama.

"ITADAKIMATSU!"

DOOOONG!

Yahiko, Ayame dan Teuchi sweatdrop dengan kompak, saat melihat pasangan suami-istri yang mendadak bersemangat makan mie ramen di pagi hari ini. Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

Lalu Yahiko tertawa geli dibuatnya. Dia juga ikut melahap mie ramen tersebut.

"Hahaha ..."

Maka ketiga orang itu makan mie ramen bersama-sama. Suasana sangat hening sejenak. Bersamaan Ayame pergi ke dalam kedai dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa. Wajahnya menyedihkan begitu.

"Huhuhu ... Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto sudah mempunyai istri. Aku kira dia lajang. Habisnya dia kelihatan tampan. Baru pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Sayang sekali ..."

Sang anak pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku tersebut, ternyata jatuh cinta pada Naruto saat pertama kali melihat Naruto sekarang. Sungguh menyedihkan setelah tahu jika Naruto sudah mempunyai istri yaitu Koneko. Kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan buatnya.

Sang ayah tidak menyadari tingkah laku anaknya yang mendadak aneh itu. Dia sedang sibuk untuk mengurus kedainya. Ditambah kedatangan dua orang lagi tepat ke arah kedainya. Dengan satu tujuan yaitu makan ramen juga.

Dua orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Sasuke dan Hellscythe. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga berada di kedai ramen yang ditujunya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan tidak tenangnya.

"Hei, Teme ... Kau jadikan traktir aku makan ramen sekarang? Jangan-jangan kau membohongiku," sahut Hellscythe berwajah sewot sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang jadi mentraktirmu kok. Tenang saja," balas Sasuke dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Huh, aku masih belum percaya."

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak percaya, yang penting kau harus mengikuti aku sekarang. Akukan gurumu."

"Ukh, ya ... Baiklah, Sasuke-sensei!"

Gadis berambut panjang putih itu berwajah semakin sewot saja melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjadi gurunya selama dua tahun ini. Dari Sasuke, dia belajar tentang ilmu elemen petir sehingga dia pun sudah berhasil menguasai teknik-teknik pedang berelemen petir dari Sasuke. Meskipun Fugaku ingin berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Hellscythe tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke karena dia menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sebaliknya, Sasuke juga menganggap Hellscythe sebagai adik perempuannya karena Sasuke sudah mempunyai tipe gadis yang sangat disukainya. Pada akhirnya, Fugaku pun mengerti dan tidak berniat lagi untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hellscythe.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, mereka pergi keluar untuk sarapan pagi yaitu makan mie ramen. Setelah itu, mereka berencana ingin bertemu dengan Naruto di rumah Jiraiya sebab mereka bertemu dengan Jiraiya di tengah jalan desa, kemarin sore itu. Jiraiya mengatakan pada mereka kalau Naruto memang tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak ingin berjumpa dengan siapapun dulu karena harus menjaga istrinya yang sedang hamil muda. Lalu menyarankan agar Sasuke dan Hellscythe menemui Naruto besok harinya. Mereka pun mengerti dengan maksud Jiraiya itu. Kemudian kembali pulang setelah permisi pada Jiraiya.

Ya, sekarang saatnya untuk menemui Naruto. Mereka tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan Naruto. Terutama Hellscythe, dia sungguh merindukan sang kakak yang tidak pernah dia temui selama 19 tahun. Begitu ingin bertemu, dia ingin memeluk kakaknya seerat-eratnya. Itulah keinginannya.

Langkah mereka semakin dekat saja ke kedai ramen Ichiraku itu. Sambil menghindari orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan desa itu, langkah mereka semakin cepat. Kios-kios warga tampak baru dibuka, tersebar di dua sisi jalanan itu. Orang-orang yang lewat tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi, suasana cukup bising dan berisik.

Begitu kaki mereka mencapai kedai ramen Ichiraku itu, mereka tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang baru selesai makan dan keluar dari kedai ramen Ichiraku tersebut. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut pendek putih model bob. Dia tertawa senang sambil berbicara dengan gadis berambut putih itu. Lalu sosok laki-laki berambut orange juga keluar dari kedai ramen itu seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Ojisan. Aku sudah membayar pas tiga porsi ramen tadi ya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya makan ramen di sini."

"Tentu, Ojisan ...," Yahiko menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa lebar."Kami permisi dulu."

Teuchi menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Dia tersenyum ramah. Lalu menyibukkan diri untuk mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk yang bertebaran di atas meja pemesanan itu.

Adegan teralih ke arah luar kedai ramen itu. Di mana Naruto dan Koneko menyadari keterpanaan Hellscythe dan Sasuke. Mereka pun heran. Terlebih bagi Naruto. Pandangannya menancap ke arah Sasuke.

'Eh ... Di-Diakan ... Dia adalah Kurosora. Dewa perang yang pernah menemuiku di alam bawah sadarku. Ternyata dia memang mencariku ...,' batin Naruto yang kaget dalam hatinya.

Sang dewi bulan, Hellscythe, tidak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya karena sudah bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. Ingin segera memeluk kakaknya sekarang juga.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto begitu saja.

GREP!

Otomatis Naruto kaget setengah mati dibuatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Naruto kebingungan sembari melirik ke arah Koneko.

KIIIITS!

Wajah Koneko menjadi sewot. Dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Menusuk jantung Naruto sekarang juga.

ZLEB!

Seakan-akan pisau tajam telah menusuk jantung Naruto. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi karena Koneko akan marah besar lagi padanya. Terbukti, Koneko membuang mukanya sambil menepis tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto. Dia cemburu karena Hellscythe sudah memeluk Naruto tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Dasar, Naruto no baka! Aku kesal padamu!"

Akibatnya, Koneko pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Naruto pun terperanjat melihatnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hellscythe."APA-APAAN INI? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hellscythe melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto-nii. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang. Makanya aku memelukmu karena aku merindukanmu, Naruto-nii."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Apa? Ka-kau memanggilku Naruto-nii?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kau adalah Naruto-nii-ku."

Sang dewa matahari semakin tidak mengerti. Keningnya mengerut. Kemudian Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Hellscythe.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Hellscythe. Adikmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegub kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Diliriknya Hellscythe dengan pandangan heran. Hellscythe mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uzumaki Hellscythe? Ka-Kamu adalah Luna yang menungguku di desa ini?"

"Ya, Naruto-nii. Aku Luna, dewi bulan. Tapi, karena aku tinggal di bumi sekarang, namaku adalah Hellscythe. Nii-san boleh memanggilku Hell-chan saja. Ingat ya Hell-chan."

Sambil berkata, Hellscythe menampilkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Sungguh membuat hati Naruto merasa senang melihatnya sekarang. Dia mengerti kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan adik kembarnya yang tidak identik. Mereka kembar tapi tidak sama. Rambut Hellscythe tidak berwarna kuning ataupun merah. Tapi, meniru warna rambut adik perempuan ayahnya yaitu dewi Selena. Sebab dewi bulan memang ditakdirkan berambut putih. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khas yang turun-temurun selama ini.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto. Dia berwajah sangat cerah dan memegang puncak rambut Hellscythe.

"Aku senang berjumpa denganmu Hell-chan. Aku tidak menyangka adikku menjadi dewi bulan yang sangat manis," pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke."Kau ... Pasti Kurosora, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ya, namaku yang sesungguhnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari dewa perang yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Kita memiliki keterikatan darah dengan dewa Zeus. Dewa Zeus adalah kakek buyut kita."

Mengangguk dengan mantap. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Hellscythe. Tampak Hellscythe tersenyum karena perkataan Naruto barusan itu.

Dia pun mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh ... Aku tahu itu. Berarti para dewa dan dewi sudah menungguku sekarang. Apa itu benar?"

"Benar. Mereka sudah menunggumu untuk membantu mereka mengalahkan Yami yang sekarang menguasai bulan, tempat tinggal adikmu itu. Kita harus membuat rencana untuk merebut bulan secepat mungkin."

"Hm ... Ya. Aku mengerti. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi lain kali. Aku harus mengejar istriku sekarang juga."

"Eh? Istri?"

Sasuke dan Hellscythe kaget bersamaan mendengar pengakuan Naruto itu.

"Ya, gadis berambut putih tadi, namanya Uzumaki Koneko. Dia adalah istriku sekaligus muridku. Sepertinya dia salah paham karena Hell-chan memelukku. Aku harus membujuknya sekarang. Permisi ... Nanti kita bertemu lagi!"

Segera saja Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka yang terbengong-bengong. Baik Sasuke maupun Hellscythe, merasa kaget setengah mati jika Naruto sudah menikah terlebih dahulu daripada mereka. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto menyukai tipe gadis lolli seperti Koneko. Apa bagusnya tipe gadis lolli itu? Mengapa Naruto mau menikahinya? Mengapa dan mengapa. Banyak yang ingin mereka ketahui tentang Naruto dan Koneko.

"Ja-Jadi ... Gadis yang di samping Nii-san tadi itu istrinya?!" Hellscythe melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah bengong,"Ya, kurasa benar. Kau dengar jugakan tadi."

"Iya sih."

Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya karena kebingungan. Masih belum paham dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Datanglah Yahiko yang menghampiri mereka. Mereka menyadarinya.

"Ya, Naruto dan Koneko sudah menikah hampir dua bulan lebih ini. Asal kalian tahu kalau Koneko juga sudah hamil sekarang."

Spontan, Sasuke dan Hellscythe kaget lagi dibuatnya. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Hah? Koneko itu sudah hamil? Benarkah itu, Yahiko?"

Reaksi Hellscythe sungguh antuasias. Yahiko manggut-manggut. Tentu saja, Hellscythe dan Sasuke mengenal Yahiko.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Hm ... Tak kusangka dewa matahari akan mendapatkan keturunan secepat itu. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar nantinya."

Sang Uchiha memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Berpikir keras dengan wajah yang serius. Yahiko dan Hellscythe berminat untuk memperhatikannya.

"Masalah besar apa, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Hellscythe.

Terdiam sebentar, Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari dagunya. Dia pun melirik Hellscythe dengan pandangan yang sangat datar.

"Jangan sampai Yami mengetahui kabar ini. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengincar janin yang dikandung oleh istri Naruto itu. Kita harus melindunginya. Kau paham, Hellscythe?"

Dengan wajah yang serius juga, Hellscythe menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bersikap tegas.

"Ya, aku paham, Sasuke-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di jalanan desa yang cukup jauh jaraknya dengan tempat kedai ramen Ichiraku tadi. Terlihat Koneko berjalan cepat dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Wajahnya memerah padam. Kedua matanya menajam dan berkilat. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saking kesalnya.

'Dasar, payah! Dasar, Naruto no baka! Dia mulai lagi. Malah diam begitu saja saat ada gadis lain yang memeluknya. Dasar, menyebalkan! Dia telah melanggar janjinya! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Lihat saja nanti!' gerutu Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Dia menggeram ala kucing marah. Terus berbicara dengan kesalnya di dalam hatinya sendiri. Berusaha berjalan dengan cepat sambil menghindari orang-orang yang lewat dari arah berlawanan darinya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah. Tidak tahu harus kemana. Namun, yang pasti dia akan terus berjalan hingga dia lelah sendiri.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, tangannya ditangkap oleh seseorang. Koneko kaget setengah mati dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang telah meraih tangannya sehingga dia berhenti berjalan. Ternyata dia adalah ...

JREEENG!

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian kimono hitam dengan obi abu-abu yang mengikat pada bagian pinggangnya. Bawahannya berupa celana hakama sewarna dengan atasannya. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal kayu. Berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Dia tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh seekor anjing raksasa berwarna putih. Ukurannya sekitar 2 meter. Nama anjing itu adalah Akamaru.

Entah siapa mereka. Namun, yang pasti Koneko merasa takut ketika melihat Kiba dan Akamaru. Kedua mata Kiba menajam seperti mata anjing. Sedangkan Akamaru mengendus-endus tubuh Koneko dengan teliti. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan yang penuh selidik pada Koneko."Baru kali ini, aku melihatmu di sini. Apa kau warga baru di desa ini ataukah pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di sini? Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku! Kalau tidak, kau akan kuinterogasi dengan paksa sekarang!"

Sungguh, wajah Koneko memucat pasi. Apalagi tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan Kiba. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" bentak Koneko sekeras mungkin. Dia merasa kesal sekarang.

Kedua mata Kiba semakin menajam saja. Tangannya meremas tangan Koneko dengan sangat kuat sehingga Koneko memekik karena kesakitan.

"AAAAAH, SAKIT!"

"HEI! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Mendadak, muncul suara seseorang yang membentak sangat keras. Spontan, Kiba berhenti meremas tangan Koneko. Lalu menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut.

JREEEENG!

Ternyata Naruto. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari Kiba dan Koneko. Memasang wajah yang sangat keras dan menegang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saking kesalnya.

Koneko juga melihat ke arahnya dan menyadari kehadiran suaminya yang ternyata mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Tentu saja Naruto bisa tiba di tempat Koneko sekarang lewat jurus hiraishin yang digunakannya. Dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah berhasil menemukan Koneko.

Antara rasa senang, marah, takut dan kecewa, semua rasa telah bercampur aduk di hati Koneko. Dia ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kiba ini. Tapi, dia diingatkan agar tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan atau kekerasan. Itu akan membawa dampak buruk pada janin yang dikandungnya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan kehamilan pertamanya ini. Karena itu, dia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga buah cintanya dari Naruto ini.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Koneko keras. Dia berwajah kusut dan mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman Kiba ini.

Terlihat mata biru Naruto menangkap maksud dari wajah Koneko yang kusut. Dia pun mengerti dan mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri Koneko. Dalam pikirannya, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Semua orang pun menyemut untuk melihat mereka. Suasana menjadi ramai, bising dan tegang.

Kiba terperanjat saat Naruto berjalan mendekat. Akamaru menggeram dan hendak menyerang Naruto.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi."JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALAU TIDAK, GADIS INI AKAN MENDAPATKAN AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU MENDEKATINYA!"

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Dia tidak menggubris ancaman Kiba itu. Terus saja berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Koneko.

WHUUUUUSH!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Akamaru melompat untuk menerjang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Semua orang kaget sekali melihatnya. Terlebih bagi Koneko. Dia pun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"AWAAAAAAAS, NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 23 update!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 24 ya!**

 **Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya ya.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 10 Mei 2016**


	24. Pekerjaan untuk Naruto

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Rabu, 8 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24. Pekerjaan untuk Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi."JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALAU TIDAK, GADIS INI AKAN MENDAPATKAN AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU MENDEKATINYA!"

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam. Dia tidak menggubris ancaman Kiba itu. Terus saja berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Koneko.

WHUUUUUSH!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Akamaru melompat untuk menerjang Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Semua orang kaget sekali melihatnya. Terlebih bagi Koneko. Dia pun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"AWAAAAAAAS, NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Seseorang menendang anjing putih itu hingga anjing putih itu terlempar seperti bola sampai ke langit sana. Lalu menghilang ditelan awan dan membentuk sinar terang seperti bintang.

TIIING!

Spontan, tempat itu menjadi hening saat menyaksikan seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba dari kerumunan, kini berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan bengong melihatnya.

'Hm ... Siapa dia?' batin Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang dan bermata ungu. Bertubuh mungil. Berpakaian kimono terusan selutut serba ungu. Obi ungu melingkari bawah dadanya. Di pinggangnya, terpasang sarung pedang yang berwarna ungu muda. Sepatu kain bertali ungu membungkus kedua kakinya. Umurnya kira-kira 15 tahun.

Dia memasang wajah garang saat menatap ke arah Kiba yang masih memegang tangan Koneko dengan kuat. Lalu dia langsung bersuara sangat keras.

"HEI, LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!" bentaknya pada Kiba.

Kiba menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa, hah? Hei, gadis pendek!"

Gadis berambut ungu itu mendelik tajam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Dia langsung berlari cepat menuju Kiba sekarang juga sambil menyabet pedangnya dari sarungnya.

SYAAAT!

Pedang dilayangkan secara horizontal ke arah Kiba. Kiba terperanjat dan segera mundur untuk menghindari serangan pedang gadis itu. Sehingga Koneko terlepas dari jeratan Kiba.

BETS!

Ujung bilah pedang ungu gadis itu nyaris menyentuh hidung laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut Kiba.

'Ge-Gerakannya cepat sekali. Aku nggak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas,' batin Kiba yang menelan ludahnya.'Si-Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?'

Kiba merasa takut sekarang. Sebab dia adalah seorang samurai yang masih dalam proses belajar. Belum lulus menjadi samurai. Belum bisa melawan gadis yang di depannya ini. Apalagi dia lupa membawa pedang katana miliknya.

Kedua mata gadis asing itu menyipit tajam dan tetap mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Kiba. Masih memasang wajah garangnya.

"Siapa kau, pria yang kasar? Berani-beraninya kau bertindak kasar begitu terhadap gadis muda itu! Itu sama saja kau telah bertindak kasar padaku!"

Kiba langsung menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan? Siapa kau? Kau hanya pendatang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang desa ini!"

Gadis itu semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Namaku Raynare. Aku samurai yang sedang mengembara. Ingat itu!"

SRAK!

Pedang diayunkan ke atas oleh gadis yang bernama Raynare itu, Kiba terperanjat. Bahkan semua orang semakin tegang melihatnya.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara pria yang berasal dari kerumunan orang-orang. Sehingga menghentikan Raynare untuk menyerang Kiba. Mereka - Raynare, Kiba, Koneko, dan Naruto - menoleh ke arah asal suara, di mana dua orang berjalan ke arah mereka.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah seorang pria berambut putih. Bermata hitam sayu. Memakai kain hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Berpakaian kimono biru dan celana hakama biru serta sandal kayu bertali. Umurnya sekitar 30-an. Namanya Hatake Kakashi.

Di samping Kakashi, tampak pria tua berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu. Berpakaian kimono dan celana hakama serba merah. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal kayu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jiraiya, dewa genit.

Suasana kembali tenang ketika Kakashi dan Jiraiya datang menghentikan pertarungan ini. Semua orang di jalanan itu, masih menonton mereka dengan seribu pertanyaan dan penasaran yang bertubi-tubi. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya oleh orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan singkat ini.

Lalu Kakashi pun memulai percakapan setelah hening beberapa menit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran."Kenapa terjadi keributan di jalanan seperti ini?"

"Ini semua gara-gara orang itu," jawab Naruto menunjuk tepat ke arah Kiba.

DEG!

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba. Seketika wajah Kiba memucat pasi. Dia tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha ... Ma-Maaf, Hokage-sama. A-Aku nggak bermaksud membuat keributan. A-Aku hanya bertanya pada mereka kok. Tapi, mereka malah balik menyerangku. Itulah yang terjadi."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba. Begitu juga dengan Raynare.

"DIA BOHONG!" hardik Naruto dan Raynare bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba.

Kakashi yang berperan sebagai Hokage itu, menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Jiraiya juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Hei, mana yang benar sih?" Jiraiya pun ikut bertanya.

"Orang itu yang salah. Dia yang duluan menyerang kami karena dia sudah bertindak kasar pada Koneko," ujar Naruto yang masih menunjuk ke arah Kiba."Tapi, untung ada gadis ini yang menyelamatkan Koneko. Begitulah yang terjadi, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

Jiraiya manggut-manggut mengerti. Kakashi pun menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"Apa itu benar, Kiba?"

Kiba tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Dia tidak dapat membela diri lagi. Terpojok karena banyak saksi yang melihatnya dan sudah pasti dia yang salah.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba dia pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu. Menembus keramaian orang-orang. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang hinggap di hati semua orang.

Naruto saja bengong melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Raynare, Kakashi, Koneko dan Jiraiya. Mereka menatap kepergian Kiba sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Lalu Kakashi menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Sepertinya masalah ini sudah selesai."

Karena tidak ada yang menarik lagi, semua orang pun bubar dan kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka. Tinggallah Kakashi, Jiraiya, Raynare, Naruto dan Koneko di jalanan tersebut.

SET!

Pandangan mata biru Naruto menyudut ke arah Koneko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Koneko menyadarinya dan langsung membuang muka.

DOOONG!

Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Dia membeku sesaat.

'Koneko-chan masih kelihatan kesal sama aku. Bahkan dia membuang mukanya saat aku memandangnya. Haaah...,' batin Naruto menghelakan napas kecewanya.'Pasti akan susah untuk membujuknya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha keras agar dia nggak marah lagi sama aku.'

Kemudian perhatian Kakashi tertuju pada Raynare. Raynare menyadarinya.

"Hm ... Kau siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Namaku Raynare. Aku seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat di sini. Rencananya aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari. Anda siapa?" jawab Raynare sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, Hokage keenam. Pemimpin desa Konoha ini."

"Hah? Hokage keenam?!" Raynare tersentak dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Kakashi."Salam kenal buat Hokage-sama."

Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Tidak usah seperti itu, Raynare-san."

"Maaf, karena aku telah membuat keributan di sini, Hokage-sama."

"Hah, tidak apa-apa."

Sang Uzumaki menatap mereka. Dia pun bengong.

"Hm, anda Hokage-sama?" tunjuknya pada Kakashi.

Pandangan Kakashi teralihkan pada Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar," Kakashi mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama."Apakah kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

"Iya, akulah orangnya."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang, Uzumaki-san?"

"Eh? Ikut dengan anda? Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang penting ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Oh, baiklah, Hokage-sama."

Sang dewa matahari mengangguk cepat. Secara langsung dia menoleh ke arah Raynare.

"Hei, Raynare-san!"

Gadis misterius itu melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang tadi."

"Hm ...," Raynare tersenyum manis."Ya, nggak masalah."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Lantas Raynare memandangi wajah orang itu satu persatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya," lanjut Raynare sambil membungkukkan badan sekali lagi. Lalu dia memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Dia pun segera pergi meninggalkan orang-orang itu dengan langkah yang begitu ringan.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap kepergian Raynare sampai hilang di antara orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan itu. Setelah itu, Kakashi membuka suaranya setelah hening beberapa menit.

"Ayo, Uzumaki-san! Kita pergi sekarang!" pinta Kakashi sambil berbalik badan menuju ke arah kantor Hokage."Jiraiya-san, kau juga harus ikut!"

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Jiraiya. Dia bengong sebentar.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus ikut juga? Bukankah kau ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto, kan? Hei, Kakashi!"

Kakashi menoleh di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin ikut, Jiraiya-san? Kupikir kau harus ikut menemani Uzumaki-san."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ikut! Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini," Jiraiya menolak dengan tegas ajakan sang Hokage."Kupikir lebih baik, istrinya saja yang ikut dengannya."

"Istrinya?"

Pria tua itu menunjuk ke arah Koneko. Kakashi pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jiraiya. Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu manggut-manggut.

"Oh, itu istrinya rupanya. Yang namanya Uzumaki Koneko?"

"Ya, itu benar, Kakashi."

"Baiklah," Kakashi menarik pandangannya ke depan lagi."Uzumaki-san, kau boleh membawa istrimu untuk menemanimu. Mari kita jalan sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Hokage-sama!"

Sesudah itu, dia berjalan menghampiri Koneko. Diraihnya tangan Koneko dengan cepat. Koneko masih membuang mukanya dan terpaksa mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menyeretnya. Hatinya masih kesal karena Naruto dipeluk oleh gadis lain di depan matanya. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan Naruto sampai detik ini.

Sementara Jiraiya ditinggalkan oleh mereka, hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri dengan tegap. Menyaksikan kepergian mereka dengan perasaan yang bahagia karena Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang merupakan murid Minato yang sudah menyelamatkan Naruto saat terjadi perang dewa/dewi di malam kelahiran Naruto. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto di desa Konoha ini. Jiraiya-lah yang telah memberitahukan semuanya pada Kakashi bahwa Naruto sudah pulang ke desa Konoha. Naruto tidak datang sendirian, tapi Naruto datang bersama istrinya dan kelompok Akatsuki. Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi dewa matahari untuk menggantikan Minato. Semuanya diceritakan oleh Jiraiya pada Kakashi di kantor Hokage, setengah jam yang lalu.

Lalu Kakashi ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Maka Jiraiya mengantarkan Kakashi untuk menemui Naruto yang sekarang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya. Kakashi ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto, pada hari ini juga.

Kini tibalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting itu. Maka Kakashi langsung membawa Naruto dan Koneko menuju ke kantor Hokage karena di sanalah tempat yang aman untuk membicarakan semua ini. Hal ini sungguh membuat Naruto sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Kakashi padanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya. Namun, yang pasti akan diketahuinya sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di kantor Hokage.

Tampak Kakashi duduk di kursi kebesarannya sebagai Hokage, dengan dibatasi meja kayu yang panjang. Di hadapannya, Naruto dan Koneko berdiri secara berdampingan. Tangan sepasang suami-istri itu tetap terkait. Serius mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi pada mereka sekarang ini.

"Jadi, anda murid ayahku?" kata Naruto yang membulatkan matanya karena kaget."Anda yang telah membawaku ke panti asuhan yang ada di desa Hoshi?"

Hokage keenam mengangguk cepat. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau boleh memanggilku Kakashi saja. Akukan murid ayahmu."

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Heh? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ya, aku akan memanggilmu Kakashi-sensei. Aku akan berguru padamu, Kakashi-sensei!"

Wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Membuat Kakashi terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum lagi.

"Hahaha, terserah kau saja, Naruto."

"Terus setelah ini, apalagi yang akan sensei bilang padaku?"

"Hm ... Oh iya," Kakashi mendadak teringat sesuatu."Aku sudah menerima permintaanmu untuk menjadi warga tetap di desa ini. Kau dan istrimu sudah menjadi warga sah Konoha sekarang. Selamat ya!"

Seketika Naruto begitu senang mendengarnya. Sementara Koneko diam saja tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Benarkah itu, sensei?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih."

"Ya...," Kakashi manggut-manggut."Satu lagi, aku akan memberikan pekerjaan yang bagus selama kau tinggal di sini."

Wajah Naruto berbinar-binar. Dia kembali senang mendengarnya.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa itu, sensei?"

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan sebagai anggota ANBU."

"ANBU?"

"ANBU adalah pasukan militer yang bertugas untuk melindungi desa Konoha ini. Pekerjaan ini bisa dilakukan di dalam desa dan kadang-kadang bisa di luar desa. Mungkin kau akan lebih banyak bepergian ke luar desa untuk melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai ANBU, misalnya memburu musuh-musuh yang akan menyerang desa ini. Waktumu hanya sedikit untuk keluargamu. Apalagi kau sudah menikah sekarang. Jadi, inilah pekerjaan yang sangat cocok buatmu karena kau adalah dewa matahari. Aku pikir dengan kemampuanmu ini, bisa melindungi desa ini dari segala ancaman bahaya," Kakashi menjelaskannya secara terperinci."Bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik untuk menerima pekerjaan sebagai anggota ANBU ini, Naruto?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Dia memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Lalu ia melirik Koneko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Koneko terdiam tanpa balik meliriknya. Kemudian arah pandangannya tertancap pada perut Koneko. Membayangkan janin yang kini dikandung oleh istrinya itu. Membuatnya berpikir keras akan tawaran Kakashi ini.

'Menjadi anggota ANBU? Aku menjadi anggota pasukan militer? Pekerjaan ini bisa membuat waktuku tersita lebih banyak di luar desa daripada untuk berkumpul dengan istriku. Istriku akan sendirian. Apalagi dia sedang hamil dan sekarang dia menjadi incaran dewa kematian. Nggak. Aku nggak bisa menerima pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan ini sangat memberatkanku. Aku nggak bisa meninggalkan Koneko dalam keadaan hamil muda seperti ini. Aku harus menolak pekerjaan ini,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Sementara sang Hokage menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar. Hingga menyaksikan Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku menolak pekerjaan ini, sensei."

Kakashi tersentak.

"Hah? Kau menolak?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, karena kupikir pekerjaan ini sangat memberatkanku. Apalagi pekerjaan ini akan membuatku lebih banyak keluar desa. Apalagi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku yang sedang hamil begitu saja di sini. Dia sangat membutuhkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh darinya sedikitpun."

Perkataan lantang Naruto sungguh membuat Kakashi dan Koneko tertegun mendengarnya. Sampai menarik hati Koneko untuk memandang Naruto. Kedua mata kuningnya menyipit lembut.

'Naruto-kun ...,' gumam Koneko yang tersentuh di dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Kakashi tersenyum. Dia manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Mungkin kau akan lebih cocok dengan pekerjaan satunya lagi."

Wajah Naruto berubah lebih polos.

"Pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Menjadi guru di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai di desa ini. Bagaimana?"

Naruto terpaku. Sedangkan Koneko terus memandangi dirinya. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko mengangguk padanya. Timbullah senyuman di wajah tampan sang dewa matahari.

Lantas dia menarik pandangannya ke arah sang Hokage. Mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru ini, Kakashi-sensei."

Senyuman terukir lagi di wajah Kakashi.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai mengajar di perguruan itu?"

"Mulai hari Senin minggu depan, kau bisa mulai mengajar di sana."

"Baiklah, sensei," Naruto mengangguk pelan."Berarti tiga hari lagi ya?"

"Ya."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama di ruang kerja itu. Sebagai tanda mereka mulai akrab di hari ini. Hingga pembicaraan mereka beralih pada topik lain selama beberapa menit kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di desa ini!" seru Naruto saat berada di jalanan desa yang sepi."Aku senang sekali. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Koneko-chan. Sekaligus juga membahagiakan anak kita yang lahir nanti. Aku akan bekerja dengan keras demi keluarga kita ini."

Sambil berbicara pada istrinya yang berjalan di belakangnya, dia terus menarik tangan istrinya dengan perasaan yang sangat semangat. Dia tak henti-hentinya meluapkan rasa senangnya karena mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai desa Konoha. Sementara istrinya hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengarkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terdiam seribu bahasa. Karena istrinya masih kesal padanya.

Merasakan istrinya yang cuek bebek tanpa menyahut perkataannya sedari tadi, dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada istrinya.

Koneko menyadari Naruto yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Dia hanya mampu menunduk dan terdiam. Bersamaan dagunya dipegang oleh Naruto agar Naruto bisa bertatap muka dengannya secara langsung.

"Hm, ada apa ini? Istriku kok diam begini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Apa kamu masih kesal sama aku, Koneko-chan?"

Gadis berambut putih itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Terdiam dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Kok diam sih? Jangan marah lagi sama aku, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya."Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku memang payah karena hanya diam saja saat gadis lain memelukku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah sekarang sehingga kamu nggak mau berbicara sama aku sekarang. Tapi, asal kamu tahu kalau gadis yang memelukku tadi, dia adik kandungku sendiri. Kamu tahu Uzumaki Hellscythe, kan? Adik perempuanku yang diceritakan Jiraiya-sensei kemarin itu. Nah, itulah dia Hellscythe. Gadis berambut putih yang memelukku tadi. Dialah adikku yang sebenarnya."

Mendengar pengakuan jujur Naruto itu, wajah Koneko berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Tidak datar seperti tadi.

Pada akhirnya, dia mulai bersuara.

"Be-Benarkah? Ga-Gadis tadi adikmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya. Dia adikku. Kamu nggak usah marah lagi. Apalagi cemburu begitu," Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko."Tapi, bagus juga kalau kamu cemburu seperti itu. Itu artinya kamu benar-benar sangat mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku. Benar, kan Koneko-chan?"

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam saat satu tangan Naruto yang lain, membelit pinggangnya dengan erat sehingga dia mendekap erat pada tubuh Naruto. Seiring dagunya masih dipegang oleh tangan Naruto yang satu laginya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Jarak di antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Sepertinya Naruto hendak mencium istrinya itu.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Koneko menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mendadak ia merasa tidak nyaman saat seperti ini dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya itu. Dia pun keheranan karena Koneko menutup mulutnya.

"Koneko-chan, kok kamu menutup mulutmu seperti itu? Akukan nggak bisa menciummu."

"Ma-Maaf ...," sahut Koneko yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya."A-Aku merasa mual lagi. Pengen muntah sekarang."

"Hah?!"

Sweatdrop besar pun muncul di kepala Naruto. Secara langsung, Koneko melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari pinggangnya. Lalu ia berlari cepat menuju ke tepi jalanan dan berhenti di dekat sebuah pagar kayu. Dia pun muntah di sana.

"Hueeek...," Koneko memuntahkan semua isi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Inilah efek dari kehamilan pertamanya.

Suaminya bengong melihatnya. Kemudian menghelakan napasnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Haaah... Sepertinya aku harus bersabar lebih lama lagi nih. Aku harus menahan diri mulai dari sekarang," Naruto melihat ke arah Koneko dengan senyuman di wajahnya."Koneko-chan sedang hamil anak pertamaku, aku akan lebih memperhatikan dia. Aku akan memberikan tanda cintaku dalam bentuk lain padanya."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang ringan, Naruto datang menghampiri istrinya. Istrinya sedang merasa tidak nyaman karena kehamilannya. Sudah dua-tiga kali, Koneko muntah. Setelah itu, dia berhenti muntah dan berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Haaah... Masih terasa mual. Badanku mulai terasa lelah lagi," gerutu Koneko yang menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali."Ternyata baru pertama kali hamil, beginilah rasanya. Memang nggak terasa enak. Tapi, aku akan berusaha melewatinya demi suamiku."

"Itu benar sekali, istriku."

Kedua bahu Koneko dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Membuat Koneko sedikit kaget.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Kamu itu buat aku kaget saja."

"Kaget ya?"

"Iya."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Koneko. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko.

"Kamu itu memang lucu ya."

"Eh? Lucu?"

"Iya," Naruto merangkul Koneko dari belakang."Kamu nggak pernah berubah sedikitpun dari sekarang. Masih tetap seperti dulu."

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto dari belakang. Membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih lega sekarang.

Tidak ada orang yang melewati jalanan desa tersebut. Sungguh sepi dan hening. Angin tidak bertiup. Matahari tampak bersinar terik di balik awan-awan putih.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sebentar. Hingga suara Koneko yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang. Aku merasa mual dan lelah sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi, nanti kamu tidur ya. Banyak beristirahat. Jangan ikut bekerja yang berat-berat. Kamukan sedang hamil sebulan. Ingat kata-kataku ini."

"Iya. Aku ingat, Naruto-kun."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut putih itu. Mereka tersenyum sebentar di suasana yang sempat romantis seperti ini.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Lantas ia mengajak Koneko pulang kembali ke rumah Jiraiya. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Mengobrol dengan mesranya hingga tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Seseorang itu bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di tempat itu. Menunjukkan seringaian sinisnya karena sudah mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting dari hasil pengintaiannya ini.

"Ternyata istri dewa matahari sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Ini kabar yang sangat bagus sekaligus kabar yang sangat buruk untuk Yami. Hm...," ucap seseorang itu sambil menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba di desa Konoha. Tidak tampak bintang-bintang maupun bulan yang muncul di langit. Angin bertiup sangat kencang di luar sana sehingga membuat siapapun tidak berani keluar lagi dari rumahnya. Karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah tiba waktunya orang-orang untuk tidur dalam suasana remang-remang di zaman Heian ini.

Titik fokus adegan tertancap pada salah satu kamar yang ada di dalam rumah Jiraiya. Kamar yang ditempati sepasang suami-istri. Mereka sedang mengobrol serius di saat-saat seperti ini. Belum bisa tidur karena belum mengantuk. Ditambah cuaca semakin dingin saja karena akan memasuki musim dingin.

Terlihat Naruto yang duduk di samping Koneko. Koneko sedang tidur terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dadanya. Bantal empuk menyanggah bagian belakang kepalanya agar terasa lebih nyaman saat terbaring seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa nyaman sekarang?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Kedua pipinya merona merah karena merasa senang suaminya selalu memperhatikan dirinya setiap saat. Meskipun suaminya sedang sibuk mengajar sebagai guru di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai, tapi suaminya tetap memperhatikannya jika sudah berada di rumah.

"Sudah agak nyaman. Aku nggak mual lagi," jawab Koneko dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Syukurlah," Naruto meraih tangan Koneko dan diciumnya punggung tangan Koneko itu dengan lembut."Kamu sudah menuruti kata-kataku. Kamu memang istri yang patuh, Koneko-chan."

Kembali kedua pipi Koneko memerah. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mencium tangannya.

"I-Iya."

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Hari sudah malam."

"Hm."

Naruto selesai mencium tangan Koneko. Koneko mengangguk cepat dan memperhatikan Naruto yang terbaring di sampingnya. Mereka terbaring bersama di atas kasur yang empuk.

Sesekali Naruto menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk. Sehingga menarik perhatian Koneko untuk terus memandangnya. Membuat Koneko tertawa geli melihatnya.

Naruto menyadari Koneko yang sedang tertawa. Dia menoleh dengan tampang yang bengong.

"Kok ketawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Sang pujaan hati menghentikan tawanya. Dia berwajah polos.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Ya, sudah. Kamu tidur lagi, Koneko-chan."

"Hm."

Kedua mata Koneko perlahan-lahan menutup. Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk menyatu di alam mimpi sekarang juga.

Di suasana remang-remang, hanya ditemani oleh lampu minyak yang terletak di atas meja. Mereka tidur dengan perasaan damai. Sunyi dan sepi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang bertiup kencang di luar sana. Hingga suara Koneko terdengar lagi.

"Naruto-kun, apa kamu sudah tidur?"

Naruto menjawabnya dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup.

"Belum. Kenapa Koneko-chan?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya apa?"

"A-Ano... I-Itu..."

Suara Koneko terdengar gugup. Sehingga membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah istrinya. Dia keheranan.

"Kok gugup gitu? Memangnya kamu mau bertanya apa?"

"I-Itu... Sebelum kamu berjumpa denganku lagi, apa ada gadis lain yang kamu sukai selama dalam perjalanan pengembaraan sejak berumur 13 tahun itu?" Koneko membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah suaminya."A-Aku ingin tahu saja siapa gadis yang kamu sukai sebelum bertemu denganku. Pasti selama perjalanan pengembaraanmu, kamu berjumpa dengan banyak gadis yang jauh lebih cantik dan jauh lebih menarik daripada aku. Pasti kamu pernah jatuh cinta, kan? Karena itu, ceritakanlah siapa cinta pertamamu itu."

Terdiam. Naruto terdiam dibuatnya. Dia menatap wajah Koneko dengan lama. Kemudian dia menarik pandangannya ke arah depan. Menatap langit-langit yang bercahaya remang-remang.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku nggak pernah jatuh cinta meskipun banyak gadis cantik yang kutemui selama perjalanan pengembaraanku. Memang, banyak gadis cantik yang menggodaku dan menginginkan aku menjadi suaminya. Tapi, aku nggak tergoda sama sekali dan aku nggak bisa jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari gadis-gadis cantik itu. Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi," ungkap Naruto secara jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam."Selama enam tahun aku pergi mengembara, nggak ada gadis lain yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Sampai aku berjumpa denganmu, kamu selalu mengikutiku dan kamu menjadi muridku. Hanya kamulah satu-satunya gadis yang sangat dekat denganku. Kamulah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta. Kamulah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai dan sudah kunikahi sekarang. Kamu juga sudah memberikan aku seorang anak. Nggak ada lagi yang kupikirkan selain kebahagiaanmu dan anak kita nanti. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia di rumah sederhana. Bersamamu dan anak kita, itulah yang kuharapkan sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Koneko tertegun. Dia terpaku saat melihat Naruto. Hatinya bergetar. Hingga tatapan Naruto tertuju padanya.

"Kamu mengerti, kan Koneko-chan? Jadi, jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi. Hanya kamulah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku. Hanya kamu, gadis yang menjadi istriku dan ibu untuk anak-anakku. Selamanya, aku setia padamu."

Kedua mata Koneko berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terharu. Seiring tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Hingga Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan memberikan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Naruto melakukannya.

'Naruto-kun... Selamanya aku juga akan setia padamu,' batin Koneko yang merasakan debaran jantungnya memuncak drastis. Merasakan lembutnya ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto padanya. Begitu lama hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Koneko. Memperhatikan wajah Koneko yang memerah padam. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Sekarang tidur ya."

Koneko mengangguk. Dibelainya rambut Koneko sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali terbaring di tempatnya semula. Menutup matanya lagi. Koneko memperhatikannya dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," bisik Koneko yang meraih tangan Naruto. Digenggamnya erat. Lalu ia menutup matanya seraya mengambil posisi miring ke kanan. Mencoba tidur bersama suaminya yang menemani dirinya di kamar dingin ini. Mencari kehangatan sejati agar merasa nyaman selama kehamilannya yang mulai menginjak dua bulan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari mulai naik ke atas langit. Sinarnya belum terasa menusuk kulit. Langit yang biru. Awan-awan yang berjalan secara berdampingan. Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Embun tampak turun dari ujung dedaunan. Semuanya ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang elok dan damai ini.

Di bumi sekarang ini, tepatnya di rumah Jiraiya, terlihat tiga pria sudah keluar dari dalam rumah Jiraiya tersebut. Tiga pria yang dimaksud adalah Naruto, Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka bersiap-siap akan pergi untuk melakukan aktifitas hari ini.

Seperti Naruto yang akan pergi mengajar ke perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Dia sedang berpamitan dengan istrinya.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan kerja yang berat-berat ya Koneko-chan. Banyaklah beristirahat kalau kamu merasa nggak nyaman lagi. Ingat pesanku ini," ujar Naruto yang memegang puncak kepala Koneko."Aku akan cepat pulang hari ini. Jadi, kamu nggak usah khawatir."

"Iya. Aku akan ingat itu," Koneko mengangguk dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Bagus."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto mengangguk dan menepuk pelan puncak rambut istrinya. Istrinya tersenyum seraya masih berdiri di depan rumah Jiraiya.

Sementara Yahiko juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia berpamitan pada Konan. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko.

"Konan, aku pergi ya. Kamu nggak usah khawatir, aku juga akan pulang cepat kok," kata Yahiko yang berwajah penuh kelembutan. Dia juga seorang guru yang mengajar di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Baru bekerja sebagai guru saat bersamaan Naruto mulai bekerja di perguruan tersebut.

Wajah Konan menjadi sangat datar. Ia memandangi Yahiko dengan datar juga.

"Ngapain aku mesti khawatir sama kamu, hah? Nggak ada alasannya, kan? Kalau mau pergi, pergi sana! Nggak usah berpamitan begitu sama aku! Akukan bukan istrimu, tahu!" sanggah Konan dengan pedasnya.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi, kamu menjadi istriku, kan?"

Wajah Konan menjadi sangat sewot. Memerah padam begitu.

"SIAPA YANG INGIN JADI ISTRIMU, HAH!? AKU NGGAK SUDI JADI ISTRIMU, TAHU! JADI, PERGI SANA DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

BUAAAK!

Saat itu juga, kepalan tinju dari Konan sukses mengenai pipi Yahiko. Membuat Yahiko terlempar jauh hingga beberapa meter dari rumah Jiraiya.

WHUUUUSH!

Membuat semua orang di tempat itu, sweatdrop melihatnya. Tampang Konan berubah menjadi seperti monster yang mengerikan. Asap pun mengepul dari hidung dan telinganya saking kesalnya.

"Huh, dasar Yahiko no baka! Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal! Dia nggak pernah berubah sedikitpun!"

Dengan langkah yang berat bagaikan monster, Konan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto dan dua orang lainnya terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Koneko-chan."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Koneko mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Nagato menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Selamat bekerja ya. Nagato-san juga."

Nagato tersenyum simpul pada Koneko. Dia mengangguk. Dia juga akan pergi bersama Naruto karena dia juga menjadi guru di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai.

"Hm... Terima kasih."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Koneko sebentar saja. Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kencan nanti. Bersiap-siaplah, Koneko-chan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menyusul Nagato yang sudah berjalan duluan. Meninggalkan Koneko yang terpana. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

'Kencan? Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan lagi. Ini yang kedua kalinya,' batin Koneko.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis. Betapa senangnya hatinya sekarang.

'Aku senang karena Naruto-kun akan membawaku pergi lagi. Baiklah, aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan itu. Pokoknya hari ini juga, akan kuberikan sama dia,' batin Koneko sekali lagi. Dia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Di mana janinnya sudah berusia 2 bulan sekarang.

Maka dia pun segera berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam rumah Jiraiya. Dengan langkah yang riang, dia akan melanjutkan "sesuatu" istimewa untuk Naruto. Hari ini juga, harus diselesaikannya sebelum Naruto pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 24 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Finish: Selasa, 12 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAWABAN REVIEW:**

 **jefty: terima kasih ya atas review-mu.**


	25. Munculnya naga hitam

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: zaman heian**

 **Start: Jumat, 15 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25. Munculnya naga hitam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Kencan? Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan lagi. Ini yang kedua kalinya,' batin Koneko.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis. Betapa senangnya hatinya sekarang.

'Aku senang karena Naruto-kun akan membawaku pergi lagi. Baiklah, aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan itu. Pokoknya hari ini juga, akan kuberikan sama dia,' batin Koneko sekali lagi. Dia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Di mana janinnya sudah berusia 2 bulan sekarang.

Maka dia pun segera berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam rumah Jiraiya. Dengan langkah yang riang, dia akan melanjutkan "sesuatu" istimewa untuk Naruto. Hari ini juga, harus diselesaikannya sebelum Naruto pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kita akhiri latihan hari ini! Besok hari Senin akan kita sambung lagi. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang!"

"HORE! PULANG!"

"ASYIK!"

"AKU NGGAK SABAR MAU PULANG! PASTI IBU SUDAH BUAT MAKAN SIANG YANG ENAK UNTUKKU!"

"IBUKU JUGA!"

"AKU JUGA!"

Semua anak yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun, bersorak gembira dan berhamburan keluar dari halaman perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Mereka adalah murid-murid yang sedang belajar menggunakan pedang elemen angin yang diajarkan langsung oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri tersenyum saat melihat murid-murid didikannya itu dengan perasaan yang begitu senang. Membayangkan dirinya yang dulu masih berusia seperti mereka. Dia tidak mengalami apa yang dialami oleh murid-muridnya itu. Tapi, dia dapat memakluminya.

'Begitu ya rasanya jika masih mempunyai orang tua. Pulang dari sekolah, ada ibu dan ayah yang menyambut mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Sementara aku dulunya...,' batin Naruto yang berwajah kusut sebentar seraya memandangi kepergian para murid didikannya itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.'Ah, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku nggak boleh mengingatnya lagi ataupun bersedih. Tousan-ku masih hidup tapi dia hanya berwujud roh yang bisa menemuiku kapan saja. Jadi, apa yang harus kusedihkan? Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai istri dan anak sekarang. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah.'

Tersenyum saat mengingat Koneko yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Dia pun menghembuskan napasnya sembari memasukkan pedang kusanagi ke sarungnya yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya karena dia menggunakan pedang kusanagi untuk praktek latihan hari ini. Koneko mau meminjamkan pedang kusanagi itu padanya selama dia menjadi guru di perguruan tersebut.

Dia tidak sendirian di halaman perguruan tersebut. Masih ada beberapa guru dan murid yang masih latihan praktek berpedang. Termasuk Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka berdua ditugaskan untuk mengajar para murid yang ingin belajar menggunakan pedang samurai. Sampai sekarang, mereka belum selesai mengajar seiring Naruto memperhatikan mereka hanya sebentar saja dari arah kejauhan.

"Hm, sepertinya Yahiko dan Nagato belum selesai mengajar. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang duluan ya? Soalnya aku sudah janji mau mengajak Koneko-chan kencan siang ini," gumam Naruto pelan."Ya sudah. Aku pulang saja duluan. Pasti Koneko-chan sudah menungguku."

Maka laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berpakaian zirah kayu serba jingga dan hitam itu, segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa karena tidak sabar menemui pujaan hatinya itu.

Diam-diam ada seorang gadis yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Entah siapa gadis itu. Namun, yang pasti gadis itu tidak sendirian karena dia bersama seorang pria dewasa.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Guru baru di perguruan ini ya?"

"Iya, hime-sama."

"Hm, aku ingin belajar menggunakan pedang berelemen dengannya. Apa itu bisa, Ojisan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, hime-sama," jawab pria dewasa itu sambil tersenyum."Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Hokage-sama karena aku dengar Hokage-sama sangat dekat dengan pria muda itu. Pasti Hokage-sama bisa membantu hime untuk berguru pada pria muda itu."

Sang putri tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya, Ojisan."

"Pasti, hime-sama."

Begitulah, kedua orang itu segera berlalu dari beranda bangunan perguruan yang berbentuk rumah tradisional jepang. Mereka segera kembali ke istana yang berada di desa Konoha tersebut. Sebab mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan dari kalangan atas.

Entah siapa mereka. Akan segera tahu jika saatnya tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari tidak tampak bersinar di langit yang biru. Hampir separuh langit diselimuti awan-awan putih yang beranekabentuk. Angin bertiup cukup lembut dan terasa dingin. Tanaman-tanaman mulai berwarna kecoklatan atau kekuningan. Daun-daun kuning emas banyak berguguran dan berserakan di sepanjang jalanan desa. Suara-suara sahutan orang-orang terdengar di berbagai sudut jalanan desa seiring tengah hari yang mulai datang. Menyambut akhir musim gugur yang akan digantikan dengan musim dingin.

Di jalanan desa, semua orang lalu-lalang. Mereka mengenakan jubah, syal dan pakaian serba tebal untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap sibuk beraktifitas. Seperti kios-kios yang masih terbuka di dua sisi sepanjang jalanan desa, tampak penjual dan pembeli yang sedang menawar sebuah barang. Beberapa orang yang keluar-masuk sebuah kedai makan. Ada sekelompok anak yang sedang berlarian. Orang tua yang membawa anak-anaknya. Berbagaimacam pemandangan aktifitas yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, sepanjang perjalanan itu. Sungguh menyita perhatian sang dewa matahari yang sedang berjalan santai di antara keramaian orang-orang seperti ini.

Iris saffir biru seindah langit itu terus memperhatikan setiap kios yang ada di dua sisi sepanjang jalanan desa. Rambut pirang jabriknya terlihat acak-acakan sehingga memberi kesan menarik bagi para gadis muda yang melihatnya. Kain hitam tampak melingkari kepalanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap dibalut dengan pakaian dalaman serba hitam dan ditutupi dengan pakaian zirah kayu berwarna jingga kehitaman. Obi atau sabuk kain berwarna biru muda melingkari pinggangnya untuk dijadikan tempat sisipan peletakan pedang kusanagi-nya. Sendal kayu bertali membungkus kedua kakinya. Itulah penampilan Naruto saat pergi mengajar sebagai guru di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai.

Kesannya sekarang dia adalah ksatria samurai yang baru saja tiba di desa Konoha ini. Masih muda dan disangka belum menikah bagi orang-orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Pesonanya begitu kuat saat berpenampilan seperti itu hingga semua murid perempuan di tempatnya mengajar, kagum dan menaruh hati padanya. Mereka menyangka dia masih single atau belum mempunyai pacar. Bahkan ada yang berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa tahu statusnya yang sebenarnya yaitu sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang istri. Apalagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, beberapa bulan ke depannya.

Niat Naruto sekarang adalah memberikan kejutan manis untuk istrinya saat tiba di rumah nanti. Dia ingin membuat istrinya semakin senang karena perhatiannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan betapa besarnya perhatian dan cintanya pada istrinya. Tidak ingin mengecewakan hati istrinya lagi.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya dan segera berlari cepat menuju tempat yang dicarinya itu.

Ternyata kios yang merupakan tempat menjual bunga. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Yamanaka. Lalu anak dari keluarga Yamanaka itulah yang menjaga kios bunga ini. Namanya lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino.

Ino, begitulah nama panggilannya. Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail. Ada sedikit poni yang menjuntai di wajahnya sehingga menutupi mata kirinya. Dia selalu mengenakan kimono terusan selutut berwarna hitam dengan sabuk kain putih yang melingkari bagian bawah dadanya. Selalu mengenakan sepatu kain berwarna putih. Umurnya sekitar 19 tahun.

Tentu saja dia sudah mengenal Naruto karena Naruto sering membeli bunga di tempatnya. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau Naruto sudah menikah karena Naruto yang memberitahukan semuanya padanya.

Saat mengetahui Naruto datang ke kiosnya, dia segera menghampiri Naruto padahal dia sedang sibuk merangkai bunga. Tapi, karena ada pelanggan setianya, dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu dan langsung menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Hai, Naruto. Selamat siang! Beli bunga lagi buat istrimu ya?"

Naruto yang berdiri di dekat bunga-bunga mawar, tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Ino. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Hai, selamat siang juga! Iya, aku mau beli bunga lagi buat istriku."

"Hehehe, sudah kutebak."

"Tentu saja. Bunga yang kubeli ini untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk istriku."

"Hehehe, bisa kulihat kok," Ino tertawa kecil."Jadi, kamu mau beli bunga apa? Apa bunga mawar putih lagi?"

Laki-laki itu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih dari dalam potnya. Dia mengangguk seraya tertawa lebar.

"Hehehe... Benar. Aku beli bunga mawar putih lagi."

"Hah? Dasar! Masa itu terus?"

"Tapi, inilah bunga yang disukai istriku. Kau pernah bilang kalau arti bunga mawar putih ini adalah cinta yang suci, kan?"

"Iya sih. Artinya seperti itu."

"Hehehe... Jadi, aku beli setangkai bunga mawar putih ini. Karena cintaku memang suci untuk istriku. Selamanya tetap seperti itu."

Ino terpaku sebentar setelah mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memang suami yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Istrimu sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu," Ino memandang ke arah bunga yang dipegang oleh Naruto."Aku berharap Sai akan sepertimu setelah aku menikah dengannya. Aku nggak sabar menanti saat itu tiba."

Naruto bengong di tempat. Memperhatikan wajah Ino yang bersemu merah.

"Sai? Siapa dia?"

"Sai itu pacarku. Dia seorang pelukis ternama di desa ini. Dia seumuran denganmu."

"Sai itu pelukis?"

"Iya."

Gadis berambut kuning itu mengangguk cepat. Sesaat Naruto terdiam sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Berpikir sebentar.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino kemudian. Dia heran mengapa Naruto malah terdiam.

Langsung saja Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Aku bisa minta tolong nggak sama Sai itu?"

"Eh? Minta tolong apa?"

Senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah tampan sang dewa matahari.

"Sampaikan sama Sai, temui aku di dekat bukit monumen patung wajah Hokage, sekitar jam 5 sore. Aku ingin dia melukisku dan istriku karena aku ingin mempunyai lukisan kenangan tentang pernikahanku dengan istriku ini. Aku akan menunggunya bersama istriku di sana. Jika perlu kau boleh ikut bersama pacarmu itu. Sekalian berkenalan dengan istriku. Bagaimana?"

Sang pemilik kios bunga tersebut, terdiam. Sesudah itu, dia tersenyum manis.

"Baik. Akan kusampaikan pesanmu ini sama Sai. Dia pasti mau menemui kalian di sana."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Hm, sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah tiba di rumah Jiraiya. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan melepaskan sendal kayunya. Lalu ia berseru keras.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Terdengarlah suara datar seorang gadis yang menjawab ucapan Naruto. Naruto langsung menyadarinya bahwa suara tersebut bukanlah suara istrinya, melainkan suara gadis berambut biru yaitu...

"Konan," kata Naruto yang sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Konan yang sedang duduk santai di belakang meja kayu yang dialasi taplak meja tebal. Gadis itu tampak asyik merajut untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Ah, kau rupanya, Naruto," sahut Konan yang berwajah datar."Aku kira Yahiko dan Nagato yang pulang. Tapi, kenapa kamu sendirian yang pulang duluan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Konan.

"Hehehe... Yahiko dan Nagato masih mengajar sekarang. Aku rasa pasti mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Oh... Ya sudahlah."

"Di mana Koneko? Apa kau melihatnya, Konan?"

"Koneko ya? Aku rasa dia ada di kamar sekarang."

"Oh ya, terima kasih. Aku akan pergi menemuinya di kamar sekarang."

"Ya, pergilah."

Konan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Naruto pergi menghampiri Koneko yang diperkirakan ada di kamar. Dia tidak sabar untuk menemui Koneko karena ingin memberikan kejutan istimewa untuk Koneko sekarang juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia tiba juga di kamar tersebut. Pintu kamar pun terbuka saat Naruto menggesernya ke samping.

GRATAK!

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memanggil nama istrinya.

"Koneko-chan!"

Kosong.

Tidak tampak Koneko di dalam kamar tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala sudut tempat itu. Seketika ia bengong di tempat.

"Lho, Koneko-chan mana ya?"

"Aku di sini, Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara yang menyahut perkataan Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Rupanya Koneko. Gadis berambut putih itu berdiri di depan mata Naruto. Dia memakai kimono terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan corak daun berjari banyak berwarna biru muda. Obi atau sabuk kain berwarna biru tua melingkari bagian bawah dadanya. Kedua kakinya tidak memakai apa-apa.

Naruto terpaku melihat penampilan istrinya itu. Sepertinya Koneko sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebagus mungkin untuk acara kencannya hari ini.

Otomatis kedua pipi Koneko merona merah saat dipandangi Naruto begitu lama. Dia pun tersenyum malu-malu begitu.

"Hm... Na-Naruto-kun, a-ada apa? A-Apa penampilanku aneh ya?"

Sang dewa matahari tersentak dari keterpanaannya. Dia pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, nggak aneh kok. Seperti biasa, kamu tetap manis, Koneko-chan."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Senyuman muncul lagi di wajah gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. Lalu dia pun menutup pintu kamar tersebut agar tidak ada orang yang melihat kemesraannya dengan Naruto.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan sama kamu," ujar Koneko menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Sesuatu apa?" Naruto bengong. Dia penasaran.

"Sini, ikut aku."

"Baiklah."

Maka Koneko menarik tangan Naruto untuk berjalan ke arah meja kayu. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

SET!

Genggaman tangan Koneko dilepasnya dari tangan Naruto. Dia segera mengambil sesuatu yang berada di bawah kolong meja kayu yang dialasi dengan taplak meja tebal. Naruto berdiri sambil memperhatikan istrinya itu.

Tampaklah keranjang kecil yang dipenuhi dengan benang-benang wol berwarna-warni dalam bentuk bola. Ada beberapa jarum menancap di salah satu bola-bola benang wol itu. Lalu terdapat syal berwarna jingga berukuran besar dan panjang yang terletak di atas benang-benang wol tersebut.

Koneko mengambil syal jingga tersebut. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

SET!

Naruto memandangi syal jingga itu dengan lama. Dia terpaku.

"Syal?"

"Iya. Ini syal untukmu," ungkap Koneko dengan rona merah di dua pipinya."Syal baru yang kubuat sendiri. Waktu itu, aku pernah berjanji sama kamu untuk membual syal baru ketika kita sudah sampai di desa Konoha ini. Terus aku membuat syal ini diam-diam saat kamu mulai pergi mengajar. Jadi, baru hari ini selesai. Terimalah, Naruto-kun, karena aku sudah menepati janjiku itu. Kamu senang, kan?"

Mendengar semua itu, Naruto terpaku kembali. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul dan menerima syal tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan. Kebetulan sekali kamu membuatnya di akhir-akhir musim gugur ini. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, kan?"

"Iya."

Koneko juga tersenyum dan sangat senang saat memperhatikan Naruto yang langsung memakai syal itu. Naruto membelitkan syal itu di lehernya.

"Ternyata syalnya sangat cocok untukku. Kamu pandai sekali membuatnya."

PUK!

Tangan Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko dengan gerakan lembut. Membuat wajah Koneko bersemu merah sekali lagi. Dia tersenyum simpul karena merasakan kasih sayang Naruto yang begitu besar padanya.

Setelah itu, Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Koneko. Dia menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Gadis itu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Dia pun memperhatikan Naruto yang mengambil sesuatu dari balik sabuk kain yang melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu menyodorkan sesuatu itu pada Koneko.

"Ini untukmu."

Iris kuning keemasan itu menatap sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Dia terpaku sebentar.

"Bu-Bunga mawar putih?"

"Iya. Hadiah istimewa untukmu. Kamu suka bunga ini, kan?"

Secara langsung, Koneko mengambil bunga itu dari tangan kanan Naruto. Ia tersenyum sambil mencium bunga itu dengan perasaan yang berwarna-warni.

"Terima kasih. Aku suka bunga ini, Naruto-kun."

"Hm."

Sang suami juga tersenyum melihat istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia. Dia ikut senang melihat istrinya itu.

GREP!

Secara langsung, istrinya merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia membalas rangkulan istrinya. Berpelukan selama beberapa menit.

"Kita jadi berkencan hari ini, kan?"

"Iya. Jadi kok, Koneko-chan."

"Terus apa kamu tetap berpenampilan seperti itu saat kita kencan nanti?"

"Nggak," Naruto tertawa geli."Aku akan ganti pakaian kok. Masa aku berpakaian seperti ini saat kita pergi berkencan? Hehehe..."

"Kalau gitu, sana ganti pakaianmu dulu."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Menjauhkan jarak untuk sementara waktu.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Sedangkan gadis berambut putih itu meletakkan bunga mawar putih tadi ke dalam vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kayu. Di mana terdapat dua-tiga bunga mawar putih yang mengisi vas bunga tersebut.

Koneko tidak memilih untuk memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang berganti pakaian, tepat di belakangnya. Tidak jauh darinya. Dia terus memperhatikan bunga-bunga mawar putih yang berada di vas bunga tersebut. Senyuman manis tak pernah hilang di wajahnya yang terus memerah.

Dia duduk bersimpuh. Sesekali dia memegang perutnya yang masih datar. Di dalam perutnya tersebut, ada janin yang berusia 2 bulan yang sedang berkembang. Pergerakan janinnya belum terasa karena belum ada nyawanya. Masih menunggu sekitar sebulan lagi, barulah dia merasakan pergerakan janinnya itu. Barulah ia merasakan namanya hamil yang sesungguhnya.

SET!

Dia tersentak saat muncul kedua tangan kekar yang merangkul perutnya dari belakang. Dia pun melirik ke arah belakang. Rupanya Naruto.

"Kamu sedang melamun apa, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kimono dan celana setengah betis serba hitam. Tidak memakai kain hitam di kepalanya dan tidak lupa melilitkan syal jingga di lehernya. Tidak tampak juga pedang kusanagi yang terpasang di sabuk kain jingga yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.

Dia duduk di belakang Koneko sambil merangkul perut Koneko dari belakang. Sehingga membuat wajah Koneko menjadi memerah padam. Merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi sangat kencang.

"Ah, ng-nggak ada," jawab Koneko dengan gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar Naruto tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari ini."Apa sekarang kita bisa pergi, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm... Begitu ya? Ya, kita bisa pergi sekarang kok. Kita makan siang di luar sana ya. Tapi, kita harus permisi dulu sama Konan."

"Iya."

Lantas Naruto melepaskan rangkulan dari perut Koneko. Dia yang berdiri duluan dan membantu Koneko berdiri juga. Mereka pun bersama-sama keluar kamar untuk pergi berkencan di siang ini, pada hari dingin di akhir musim gugur. Kencan mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan karena pas pula hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Akhir weekend yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu semua orang yang ada di dunia ini.

Begitulah. Acara kencan antara dewa matahari dan gadis Matatabi akan berlangsung dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Acara kencan yang dimulai lagi dalam status hubungan mereka yang sudah menikah. Kini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam momen indah ini. Semoga saja berjalan sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai makan siang bersama di sebuah kedai makan yang cukup ramai dan ternama di desa Konoha, Naruto mengajak Koneko berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Konoha. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Mencuci mata kesana-kemari. Mengunjungi semua tempat yang ada di desa tersebut. Bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama dalam acara kencan mereka di siang hari menjelang sore ini.

Seperti Koneko, yang tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk terus berjalan dan selalu antusias saat melihat pedagang yang menjual makanan-makanan ringan yang sangat menggugah seleranya. Apalagi ditambah dia malah mengidam karena hamil. Sehingga dia meminta Naruto untuk membelikan makanan itu untuknya. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membelikan makanan itu untuk istrinya karena dia tahu kalau istrinya sedang hamil, makanya istrinya mengidam makanan yang aneh-aneh yang dilihatnya di sepanjang jalanan desa. Dia berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati istrinya itu dan menjaga perasaan istrinya tetap merasa bahagia. Dengan begitu, dia telah menunjukkan perhatiannya yang begitu besar sebagai suami yang baik. Dia akan selalu siap sedia untuk melindungi istrinya jika muncul serangan dari dewa kematian yang datang secara tiba-tiba di saat-saat seperti ini.

Jadi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun lengah dan selalu menggenggam tangan istrinya tanpa terlepas sedikitpun. Tetap waspada di saat berada dalam keramaian di jalanan desa seperti ini. Tetap menajamkan mata untuk selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Tanpa pernah berpikir sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan istrinya. Akan tetap berada di dekat istrinya walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berjalan selama dua jam lamanya. Hingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman desa.

Taman desa yang indah dan banyak dipenuhi pepohonan yang rindang. Pepohonan tampak berwarna kekuningan dan sedang mengugurkan daun-daunnya yang kering. Angin bertiup cukup kencang seiring sinar matahari tidak begitu terik untuk menerangi bumi. Awan-awan menyelimuti langit yang biru sehingga menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin turun ke bumi. Menemani kebersamaan sepasang suami-istri yang kini duduk di sebuah bangku kayu, tepatnya di bawah pohon gingko yang sedang asyik mengugurkan daun-daunnya.

Tampak Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali karena merasakan kakinya yang ingin copot sekarang juga. Terasa lelah dan dingin yang menguasai dirinya padahal dia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang serba tebal serta syal untuk mengusir rasa dingin tersebut. Sementara gadis di sampingnya, juga menghelakan napasnya sebentar sembari menutupi dirinya dengan jubah tebal yang dipakainya sekarang. Mereka duduk secara berdampingan dan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Haaaaah... Capek sekali," kata Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya sebentar."Apa kamu juga merasa capek sekarang, Koneko-chan?"

Sang istri melirikkan matanya ke arah suaminya. Dia tersenyum.

"Iya. Capek. Tapi, nggak apa-apa kok."

"Nggak merasa mual juga?"

"Nggak."

"Syukurlah."

Naruto juga tersenyum sambil membuka kedua matanya. Menoleh ke arah Koneko.

Setelah itu, mereka memandang ke arah lain, tepatnya memandang ke arah langit.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin sudah jam tiga lewat jika dilihat dari posisi matahari," Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah matanya."Cuaca sekarang memang cukup dingin. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Sebentar lagi, kita akan menyambut tahun yang baru."

"Oh. Aku mengerti."

"Apa kamu senang hari ini, Koneko-chan?"

"Tentu saja, aku senang."

Keduanya saling menatap lagi. Saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Kemudian memandang ke arah langit yang begitu cerah.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Lalu suara Koneko yang memecahkan suasana keheningan di tempat itu. Hanya terlihat mereka berdua di sana, tidak ada yang lain.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" Naruto melihat ke arah istrinya."Apa?"

Koneko juga melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Sebenarnya kamu menginginkan anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan yang kukandung ini? Karena aku ingin tahu saja apa yang kamu mau. Jadi, jawablah dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini. Aku nggak ingin kamu kecewa nantinya. Begitulah maksudku."

Mendengar perkataan Koneko itu, membuat Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawabnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku mau anak laki-laki supaya ada yang menggantikan posisiku menjadi dewa matahari nanti. Tapi, aku juga ingin mempunyai anak perempuan supaya ada yang membantumu untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kalau bisa sih, kita mendapatkan dua-duanya sekaligus. Dua anak, itu sudah cukup. Itu yang aku mau."

Sungguh, Koneko terpaku mendengarnya sambil memegang perutnya. Lantas dia tersenyum dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Dua anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Gitu, kan?"

"Iya. Kalau bisa di kehamilanmu yang pertama ini, kita mendapatkan anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Seperti aku dan Hellscythe."

"Hmmm... Apa mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan anak kembar dalam satu kali hamil ini? Aku nggak yakin, Naruto-kun."

"Yakin saja, Koneko-chan," Naruto memandang wajah Koneko dengan intens."Semoga kami-sama mendengarkannya dan memberikan kita sepasang anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku sangat yakin kita bisa mendapatkannya. Nggak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, kan? Jadi, percayalah pada-Nya ya?"

Tangan Naruto memegang salah satu pipi Koneko. Dia tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan. Menatap erat kedua mata istrinya itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Istrinya mengangguk pelan. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Iya. Aku percaya itu."

"Bagus."

Dia mengelus pipi Koneko dengan pelan. Koneko tersenyum lagi tatkala melihatnya tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum bersama dalam suasana indah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba...

DEG!

Naruto merasakan hatinya berdetak sangat kencang. Sangat lain tak seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa firasatnya terasa tidak enak.

'Ada apa ini? Aku merasakan hawa kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Asalnya dari tempat ini,' batin Naruto yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia langsung melihat ke arah langit.

SRIIING!

Mendadak juga, langit yang biru berubah menjadi gelap gulita dengan cepat. Matahari juga mendadak menghilang karena diterpa kegelapan yang datang. Malam tiba tidak sesuai dengan waktunya. Seakan-akan ada kekuatan besar yang bisa memanggil malam untuk cepat menyingkirkan siang. Padahal hari masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"...!"

Merasakan keanehan yang terjadi pada perubahan alam di depan mata, Koneko juga membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia menjadi sedikit takut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ada apa ini? Kok malam cepat sekali datangnya?" tukas Koneko yang merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan kuat."Apa mungkin dewa kematian telah datang untuk membunuhku? Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh janin yang kukandung ini!"

Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. Dia memeluk pundak Koneko dari samping. Berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya yang mulai kelihatan panik dan ketakutan begitu.

"Tenang saja, kamu nggak usah takut. Aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu dan juga anak kita. Kita lihat dulu apa yang terjadi setelah ini."

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Terus memandang ke arah langit yang kini menjadi gelap gulita. Semuanya sudah menjadi gelap karena malam sudah tiba.

SRIIING!

Muncul sinar hitam dari langit dan mendarat di permukaan tanah, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko berada. Sinar hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi seekor makhluk yang sangat besar. Berwarna hitam pekat. Bermata hitam yang sangat tajam. Bersayap lebar. Berkaki empat dan berekor panjang. Makhluk itu adalah...

"NAGA HITAM!" seru Koneko dengan keras.

Wajahnya syok seketika karena tidak menduga bakal muncul makhluk mitologi yang diketahui telah menyerang banyak desa termasuk desa tempatnya tinggal dulu. Desa Kuoh yang pernah dihancurkan oleh makhluk itu. Dia masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Suaminya juga syok melihat kedatangan makhluk itu. Terlebih Koneko menyebut namanya sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Naga hitam? Jadi, makhluk itu namanya naga hitam?"

Sang istri juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Iya. Makhluk itu yang pernah menyerang desaku, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku masih ingat sampai sekarang," Koneko masih kelihatan syok."Ba-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto-kun? Akukan nggak boleh bertarung sekarang!"

Sang dewa matahari tersentak mendengarkan pengakuan jujur Koneko itu. Secara langsung dia mengatakan sesuatu agar Koneko tetap tenang. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil terus merangkul pundak istrinya dari samping. Istrinya pun ikut bangkit berdiri karena merangkul pinggangnya dengan begitu erat.

"Akulah yang akan melawannya, Koneko-chan. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia sedikitpun melukaimu. Apalagi menyerang para warga desa ini. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar desa ini tetap aman saat terjadi pertarungan besar," ucap Naruto yang mulai berwajah garang. Salah satu tangannya mulai bersinar kekuningan untuk menggunakan kekuatan besarnya sebagai dewa matahari.

PAAATS!

Tiba-tiba, muncul sinar putih yang membentuk kubus raksasa untuk memagari sekeliling taman itu. Mengurung naga hitam itu di dalamnya. Sementara Naruto dan Koneko berada di luar kubus raksasa itu.

Itulah jurus yang bernama "Light Cube", jurus elemen cahaya yang digunakan sebagai pelindung agar si naga hitam tidak keluar dari area pertarungan.

Tidak sampai di situ, Naruto juga menghentakkan tangannya yang bersinar kekuningan ke udara untuk memunculkan sesuatu.

PAAATS!

Mendadak muncul berupa lingkaran segel dengan huruf dan simbol yang aneh di udara saat Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke udara. Lingkaran segel itu bercahaya terang ketika muncul seekor makhluk dari dalamnya. Makhluk raksasa. Kini dia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya selama ini.

DAP!

Ternyata makhluk raksasa berwujud musang berekor sembilan. Bermata merah menyala. Tubuhnya berwarna orange. Berkaki empat. Namanya Kurama. Makhluk peliharaan dewa matahari yang sesungguhnya.

Dia berwajah garang saat menatap ke arah naga hitam itu. Kini dia berada di dalam kurungan kubus cahaya dan bersiap akan melawan naga hitam tersebut.

Koneko melihat Kurama dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Heh? Musang berekor sembilan? Makhluk apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

Tatapan mata biru Naruto menyudut ke arah istrinya. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Namanya Kurama. Dia adalah hewan suci peliharaan dewa matahari sebelumnya. Milik ayahku yang datang dari negeri Olympus."

"Oh."

Gadis berambut putih membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang memandang kembali pada Kurama.

"Kurama! Serang naga hitam itu! Kalahkan dia! Jangan sampai dia lepas dari kurungan kubus cahaya ini!"

Si musang menyeringai lebar. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Baiklah, Naruto!"

SYAAAT!

Saat itu juga, Kurama melesat maju duluan untuk menyerang si naga. Naga hitam itu menyadarinya.

Kesembilan ekor Kurama bergerak ke arah depan dan mengarah tepat ke arah naga. Lalu dari setiap ujung ekor itu, muncul sinar terang sehingga meluncur lurus bagaikan pilar cahaya yang berkekuatan besar. Segera menerjang ke arah naga itu.

Bola mata hitam naga bergerak untuk melihat serangan itu. Dia pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memunculkan serangan api hitamnya.

BWOOOOOSH!

Bola api hitam besar meluncur dari dalam mulut si naga dan langsung menerjang serangan Kurama begitu saja.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ternyata serangan Kurama diserap oleh kekuatan bola api hitam tersebut!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 25 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 26.**

 **Mau mereview nggak?**

 **Finish: Senin, 18 Juli 2016**


	26. Pindah ke rumah baru

**Sabtu, 17 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Setting: zaman heian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26. Pindah ke rumah baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola mata hitam naga bergerak untuk melihat serangan itu. Dia pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memunculkan serangan api hitamnya.

BWOOOOOSH!

Bola api hitam besar meluncur dari dalam mulut si naga dan langsung menerjang serangan Kurama begitu saja.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ternyata serangan Kurama diserap oleh kekuatan bola api hitam tersebut!

"A-Apa!?"

Naruto dan Koneko tampak kaget saat menyaksikan pertarungan ini. Terlebih bagi Kurama yang bertarung dengan naga tersebut.

"Dia bisa menyerap kekuatanku...," Kurama menatap tajam ke arah sang naga."Apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto?"

"Serang dia terus, Kurama! Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu!"

"Baiklah!"

Dengan cepat, sang musang berekor sembilan mengangguk. Dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke bawah. Kepalanya terangkat untuk terus mengamati pergerakan sang naga.

HUP!

Dalam hitungan detik, Kurama menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Melompat tinggi untuk menyerang naga secara langsung.

"GROAAAAAAR!"

Naga hitam itu menyadari pergerakan Kurama yang melompat ke arahnya. Dia langsung menembakkan serangan apinya ke arah Kurama.

BWOOOSH!

Dengan gesit, Kurama mampu menghindari serangan api itu. Serangan api itu meluncur dan mengenai dinding pelindung yang dibentuk oleh Naruto.

BLAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang cukup menggetarkan tempat itu. Koneko melindungi dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan pertarungan dua makhluk itu dengan serius.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Gempa bumi berlangsung sebentar saja. Setelah itu, Kurama berhasil menyeruduk sang naga. Sang naga terpelanting dan terseret beberapa meter di tanah.

DUAAAK!

Tidak hanya itu, Kurama terus berlari cepat dan langsung mengarahkan sembilan ekornya ke depan saat naga hitam itu kembali berhasil bangkit. Naga hitam terbang sambil mengepak-ngepakkan kedua sayapnya.

Kumpulan energi cahaya berkumpul di sepanjang ekor sembilan Kurama, membentuk tembakan pilar cahaya yang sangat besar. Mengarah tepat pada sang naga yang hendak menyerangnya secara langsung.

DWOOOONG!

Serangan Kurama berhasil dihindari oleh sang naga. Lagi-lagi serangan itu mengenai dinding pelindung dan berakhir dengan ledakan dahsyat yang disertai gempa bumi.

DHUAAAAAAR!

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Untung saja, pelindung itu dibuat dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan besar sehingga mampu bertahan meskipun diterjang berbagaimacam serangan apapun. Apalagi dua makhluk raksasa sedang bertarung di dalamnya, untuk menghindari dampak kerusakan di lingkungan sekitar akibat pertarungan ini.

Naga itu terbang menuju Kurama. Menyemburkan serangan api ke segala arah.

GROOOO!

Api hitam dengan cepat menyebar ke segala arah. Kurama terjebak dalam lautan api. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat nyalinya menciut.

Sekali hentakan satu ekornya yang sakti, memunculkan gelombang air dari dalam tanah. Air muncul dengan cepat dan menyebar ke permukaan tanah serta memadamkan api yang terus terkobar. Bahkan air terus mengalir ke atas bagaikan air mancur.

Tempat itu digenangi oleh air, hanya di dalam arena pertarungan yang ditutupi oleh dinding pelindung. Kurama terus menyerang naga itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat kilat. Menghindari setiap serangan bola api sang naga.

Naga itu tetap terbang mengambang. Sesekali hendak menyeruduk si musang berekor sembilan, namun si musang berekor sembilan langsung membalasnya dengan serangan bola hitam yang sangat besar. Bola hitam itu keluar dari mulut si musang berekor sembilan, lalu meluncur cepat bagaikan pilar cahaya.

DWOOOOONG!

Pada akhirnya, sang naga hitam sukses terkena serangan Kurama yang sangat kuat. Meledakkan tubuhnya hingga berkeping-keping. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

DHUAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan begitu besar disertai gempa bumi kecil berakhir dengan hilangnya Kurama dan dinding pelindung itu. Malam yang datang tiba-tiba, berubah menjadi siang kembali. Sisa-sisa ledakan meninggalkan kepulan asap yang membubung tinggi ke udara. Perlahan-lahan menghilang karena ditiup angin yang lalu.

Suasana yang tegang dan penuh bahaya itu, kembali sunyi dan sepi. Hanya tinggal Naruto dan Koneko di sana.

Gadis berambut putih itu membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya, untuk memastikan keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia masih dipeluk Naruto dengan erat. Lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dialihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kita sudah aman...," kata Naruto yang menatap Koneko."Naga hitam itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kurama. Kita selamat, Koneko-chan."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kalau begitu... Dengan begitu, anak kita juga selamat, Naruto-kun."

"Iya... Aku juga sangat bersyukur."

Naruto juga tersenyum dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus perut Koneko. Koneko kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, hari sudah siang lagi... Mungkin Sai dan Ino sudah menunggu kita di dekat bukit monumen patung wajah Hokage itu."

"Sai dan Ino? Siapa mereka?"

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Dengan lembut, Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" sahut Naruto kemudian.

Dia menggandeng tangan istrinya. Istrinya pun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa menyadari sama sekali bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka dari balik sebuah pohon rindang. Dia menggeram kesal karena naga hitam suruhannya tidak mampu untuk menghabisi Naruto dan Koneko. Tapi, justru kalah telak oleh Kurama, hewan peliharaan sang dewa matahari yang sesungguhnya.

"Sial! Rencanaku gagal total! Percuma saja aku meminjam kekuatan mengendali dimensi dari Yami. Tapi, justru kalah...," seseorang itu meninju-ninju batang pohon itu berkali-kali."Mungkin lebih baik, aku mencari taktik lain untuk membunuh mereka. Terutama janin yang sedang dikandung oleh gadis Matatabi itu. Lihat saja nanti, cepat atau lambat, aku akan kembali menyerang kalian berdua."

Setelah mengatakan itu, seseorang itu menghilang dari tempat itu. Entah kemana perginya. Namun, yang pasti dia akan mencari cara untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, aku Yamanaka Ino dan ini Sai, pacarku...," sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu dan berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna ungu tua yang dilapisi dengan jubah coklat."Senang bertemu denganmu, Koneko-san."

"Iya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Ino-san, Sai-san."

Dua gadis itu saling membungkukkan badan masing-masing. Sementara dua lelaki itu saling memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

Lalu dua gadis itu saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Naruto mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Sai.

"Jadi, kau adalah pelukis, Sai-san?"

Sai, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berkulit putih pucat. Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin kau melukisku dengan istriku di sini. Apa kau bisa membuatnya sekarang?"

"Kurasa bisa. Kebetulan aku juga membawa perlengkapan lukis atas permintaan Ino."

"Itu bagus sekali," Naruto tertawa lebar dengan perasaan senang."Terima kasih. Mohon bantuanmu ya."

"Ya, baiklah."

Sekali lagi Sai tersenyum ramah. Dia segera mempersiapkan peralatan lukisnya yang sempat dibawanya di tas kulit yang disandang di bahu kanannya. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Selagi dua lelaki itu sedang berbicara, Ino dan Koneko juga terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

"Umurmu berapa, Koneko-san?"

"Ah, sekarang... Enam belas tahun..."

"Oh, berarti Naruto jauh lebih tua darimu ya. Sekitar tiga tahun."

"Hn... Begitulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu sukai dari Naruto sih? Sehingga kamu mau menikah dengannya di usia muda begitu...," tanya Ino sambil melirik ke arah Naruto."Menurutku... Tampangnya tampan juga. Ada tanda lahirnya berupa tiga garis di dua pipinya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Ya, lebih tampan si Sasuke daripada dia sih. Tapi, aku sudah patah hati karena Sasuke menyukai orang lain. Sampai membuatku sedih juga sih... Bertahun-tahun lamanya... Terus Sai muncul dan datang ke desa ini. Wajah Sai mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Karena itu, aku memilih menjadikan Sai sebagai pengganti Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti aku melampiaskan perasaan cinta sebelah tanganku pada Sai. Aku cinta Sai dengan tulus dan berharap sekali Sai juga menikahiku secepatnya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan patuh pada suami. Itulah harapanku..."

Tatapan Ino beralih pada Sai. Kedua matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam. Koneko dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, hingga tatapan Ino tertuju lagi padanya.

"Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Yang mana?"

"Apa yang kamu sukai dari Naruto?"

"Hah? I-Itu ya...," kedua pipi Koneko sedikit memerah."Yang aku sukai dari Naruto itu... Senyumnya, perhatiannya, kelembutannya, kebaikannya dan semuanya. Pokoknya aku menyukainya apa adanya. Karena itulah aku mau menikah dengannya di usia muda. Aku dan dia hidup di dunia sendirian. Sama-sama yatim piatu. Kami saling menjaga antara satu sama lainnya, meskipun Naruto-lah yang lebih banyak berjasa dan melindungiku selama ini. Dia adalah guruku dan sosok laki-laki yang kuidamkan selama ini. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Ino terpana mendengarkan perkataan Koneko yang penuh perasaan. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Kamu memang beruntung mendapatkan dia. Naruto adalah sosok suami yang sempurna."

"Iya. Banyak yang bilang begitu. Aku senang bisa mempunyai suami seperti Naruto."

"Hehehe... Yang pasti, banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya. Kamu harus berhati-hati."

"Heh? Ti-Tidak mungkin... Naruto... Tidak... Aku pasti akan menjaga Naruto agar tidak digoda oleh gadis lain. Aku juga merasa was-was jika memikirkan itu. Apalagi dia mengajar sebagai guru di perguruan itu. Pasti banyak gadis cantik yang menyukainya diam-diam."

"Hehehe... Maaf, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Koneko-san. Ternyata kamu cemburu juga kalau aku mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak cemburu..."

Sambil terus berbicara dengan akrab, Ino tertawa kecil bersama Koneko yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman baik. Diperhatikannya, wajah Koneko memerah dan sedikit manyun. Dia sedikit kesal ketika Ino sudah mengatakan hal-hal memancing sikap cemburunya.

Kemudian Naruto datang ke arah mereka, yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas tebing, di dekat bukit monumen patung para Hokage. Dia terheran-heran ketika menghampiri Koneko yang kelihatan sewot, sementara Ino yang tersenyum. Lantas Koneko menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada."

Koneko menyahut dengan wajah yang sedikit manyun. Naruto semakin keheranan. Hingga terdengarlah suara Sai yang mengarah pada mereka.

"Baiklah... Persiapan sudah selesai. Naruto-san, Koneko-san, ayo kita mulai proses pelukisan ini."

Dengan cepat, Naruto menggandeng tangan Koneko. Dia mengangguk sambil berseru keras.

"YA, SAI-SAN!"

Dia menyeret Koneko ke salah satu sudut tempat yang telah ditetapkan oleh Sai. Berhenti dan berdiri di sana, tepatnya dengan latar belakang pemandangan bukit monumen patung wajah Hokage. Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan.

"Bagus. Ekspresi kalian harus ceria ya!"

"Baiklah, Sai-san."

Ino sudah berdiri di dekat Sai. Sai berdiri di depan kanvas putih yang ditegakkan dengan kayu khusus. Sai mulai melukis dengan cekatan dan teliti.

"Koneko-chan, kamu harus menunjukkan senyummu ya."

"Hn."

Dengan suara yang datar dan dingin, Koneko menjawab perkataan Naruto. Dia merapatkan badannya dengan badan Naruto. Bergandengan tangan erat dengan Naruto. Senyuman manis pun terukir di wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia juga tersenyum. Perasaannya sangat senang karena dilukis seperti ini bersama orang yang dicintainya. Inilah bukti nyata yang akan ditunjukkannya pada semua orang bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan Koneko.

Sore yang indah, menemani kebersamaan keempat manusia di dekat bukit monumen patung wajah Hokage. Melukiskan kenangan terindah selama hidupnya di bumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lukisan yang menampilkan diri Naruto dan Koneko dengan latar belakang monumen bukit patung wajah para Hokage itu, sudah selesai dibuat oleh Sai. Kini lukisan itu dibawa pulang oleh Naruto dan Koneko. Lalu digantung di dinding, persis di samping lukisan diri Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto yang memasang lukisan itu setelah tiba di kamarnya. Sedangkan Koneko sedang duduk di dekat meja. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tersenyum lebar ketika menatap lukisan dirinya dan istrinya, Naruto benar-benar merasa bahagia. Dipandanginya lukisan orang tuanya dan lukisan dirinya dengan Koneko, secara bergantian. Menambah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara di hatinya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar mencerminkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Begitu sangat bahagia.

"Akhirnya lukisanku dan Koneko sudah selesai... Aku kelihatan tampan seperti Tousan. Koneko tampak manis seperti Kaasan...," Naruto tetap saja tersenyum."Dua lukisan ini akan kujaga dengan baik dan akan kutunjukkan pada anakku yang lahir nanti. Supaya anakku tahu tentang gambaran keluarganya. Benarkan, Koneko-chan?"

Mata biru sang dewa matahari melirik ke arah istrinya yang sedang duduk di dekat meja. Membelakanginya sedari tadi setelah tiba di kamar ini. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya karena merasakan sikap istrinya yang mendadak diam. Lantas dihampirinya istrinya itu.

Begitu dekat, dia duduk bersila di samping Koneko. Koneko duduk bersimpuh sambil melipat tangan di atas meja, membuang muka begitu saja ketika mengetahui Naruto menghampirinya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan memandang Koneko serta bertanya.

"Ada apa, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko tetap berpaling darinya. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang manyun pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa kamu membuang mukamu seperti itu?"

Koneko terdiam sejenak. Tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas dua pahanya.

"...?"

Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto. Dia heran. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang membuatmu marah seperti itu? Ayo, jelaskan padaku! Apa Ino mengatakan yang bukan-bukan padamu?"

Menunggu. Naruto menunggu jawaban Koneko dengan sabar. Masih memperhatikan Koneko yang masih membuang mukanya. Lantas Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lagi.

"Baiklah... Jika kamu tidak mau menjawabnya, aku tidak akan memaksamu," Naruto beranjak bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hendak melangkah untuk meninggalkan istrinya. Istrinya melihat ke arahnya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak jadi melangkah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya.

"Aku mau keluar rumah sebentar."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Lagipula cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Jangan keluar. Temanilah aku di sini."

Koneko mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang kusut. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Membuat Naruto terpaku memandanginya.

"Kamu mencemaskan aku?"

"Te-Tentu saja... Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Akukan istrimu. Aku sangat cemas jika kamu keluar nanti. Kamu kedinginan dan bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang..."

Mendadak Koneko memutuskan perkataannya, dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Otomatis tingkahnya ini membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh... Jadi begitu... Kamu cemburu karena takut jika aku tergoda dengan gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana. Sehingga membuatmu marah padaku. Ya, ya, aku mengerti sekarang."

Wajah Koneko memerah karena malu. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Naruto berlutut dan memegang dua pipinya dengan erat. Kepala Naruto sudah miring ke kanan. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Koneko.

Kedua mata Koneko menutup rapat disertai wajah yang memerah padam. Ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya. Sangat lembut sehingga membuat jiwanya melayang-layang entah kemana. Merasakan sensasi manis yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama sebulan ini karena dia selalu mengeluh mual akibat efek kehamilannya. Sehingga Naruto tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini.

Hal ini yang dirindukan oleh Naruto. Merasakan ciuman ini. Dia sangat menikmatinya hingga tidak ingin melepaskannya. Namun, dia membutuhkan jeda untuk bernapas, dia memilih mengakhirinya. Dapat dirasakannya, wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

Mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Apalagi kedua pipi Koneko masih dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Koneko-chan... Aku..."

Bibir Naruto menyentuh pipi kanan Koneko. Koneko merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak merasakan ini...," Koneko berbicara ketika Naruto mencium pipi kanannya."Maafkan aku, jika aku terus menghindar saat kamu mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar masih merasakan mual dan muntah sampai saat ini. Apalagi umur kehamilanku menginjak dua bulan sekarang. Aku harap kamu lebih bersabar lagi untuk menungguku."

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi kanan Koneko. Dipandanginya Koneko dengan serius.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu. Kamu sedang hamil. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak kita. Aku akan bersabar menunggu anak kita lahir. Yang penting saat ini, kita bisa terus seperti ini. Tanpa melakukan itu. Kita akan saling mencintai seperti hubungan kekasih. Itu sudah cukup."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga berusaha agar menjadi lebih baik. Tidak akan cemburu lagi. Aku akan berusaha belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan belajar menjadi seorang ibu. Mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu jika melihatmu didekati gadis-gadis lain. Aku tidak akan cemburu dan ngambek lagi."

"Tetap saja bersikap seperti itu. Jangan pernah berubah."

"Eh?"

"Tetaplah cemburu seperti itu. Itu tandanya kamu benar-benar mencintaiku dan takut kehilanganku, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Koneko terpaku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"I-Iya."

"Dasar, kamu itu lucu ya."

"Eh, lu-lucu?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari kembali mengecup bibir Koneko. Koneko membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Mereka berciuman lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar itu, tepatnya di rumah Jiraiya. Saling memberikan sinyal kasih sayang mereka yang begitu besar. Ketulusan cinta mereka tidak akan pernah hancur meskipun banyak halangan yang akan menimpa hubungan mereka ini. Tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan kemudian.

Sejak kejadian diserang naga hitam itu, Koneko benar-benar dijaga ketat oleh Naruto. Dia menyuruh Hellscythe untuk datang ke rumah Jiraiya dan menemani Koneko ketika dia pergi untuk bekerja. Hellscythe dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan kakak kembarnya itu. Bersama Konan, dia mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjaga istri kakaknya itu.

Apalagi Sasuke juga sedang sibuk berkeliling desa Konoha untuk mencari keberadaan tanda-tanda suruhan sang dewa kematian yang mungkin saja menyelinap sebagai warga biasa. Dia akan segera menghabisi suruhan sang dewa kematian itu jika ditemukan nantinya. Demi melindungi Naruto dan Koneko.

Selama dua bulan itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan yang tertuju pada Koneko hingga usia kehamilan Koneko menginjak sekitar 4 bulan. Perut Koneko sudah sedikit membesar dan mulai merasakan pergerakan janinnya yang diperkirakan oleh Sakura, terlahir kembar nantinya.

Semua perasaan tidak enaknya selama awal kehamilan, tidak dirasakannya lagi. Bahkan sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehamilannya dan mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto, semakin mesra dan hangat. Sehingga membuat Naruto selalu ingin cepat pulang ke rumahnya jika sudah pergi mengajar di perguruan. Menemui istrinya dan merasakan pergerakan calon anaknya di perut istrinya. Mencintai istrinya yang selalu membuat jiwanya melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh karena istrinya yang memintanya. Sungguh membuat kehidupannya semakin bahagia saja.

Ditambah Naruto harus melatih seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga keturunan bangsawan yaitu klan Hyuga. Gadis berambut hitam pendek model bob dan bermata lavender gelap. Berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Bernama Hyuga Hanabi.

Hanabi merupakan pewaris terakhir dari klan Hyuga dan diharapkan menjadi ketua bagi klan Hyuga lainnya. Kakak perempuannya yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, sudah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit. Sedangkan kakak laki-laki sepupunya yang bernama Hyuga Neji, juga sudah meninggal dunia karena diserang oleh makhluk misterius ketika pergi keluar dari desa Konoha. Membuat klan Hyuga kehilangan dua sosok terkuat yang bisa menggantikan kepemimpinan klan Hyuga itu sendiri. Hingga menjadikan keberadaan mereka hampir tersingkirkan dari pemerintahan desa Konoha.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak mempengaruhi mereka agar tidak mundur untuk melangkah dan tetap berjalan untuk membuktikan diri mereka sebagai klan terkuat setelah klan Uchiha. Mereka harus mempersiapkan kekuatan dan kemampuan mereka sedini mungkin melalui pedang. Semua klan Hyuga muda dididik untuk menjadi pendekar pedang dan samurai yang siap sedia dalam membantu desa jika desa ini dilanda bahaya. Maka klan Hyuga yang memiliki kekuatan elemen alami, diharapkan belajar di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai di Konoha serta belajar khusus pada guru-guru yang ditetapkan oleh keluarga mereka.

Atas dasar itu, Hanabi muda memilih Naruto yang membimbingnya dan melatihnya dalam kemampuan berpedang dengan kekuatan elemen cahaya karena klan Hyuga terkenal mempunyai kekuatan elemen cahaya sejak zaman dahulu kala. Naruto menerima Hanabi sebagai muridnya atas rekomendasi khusus dari sang Hokage. Naruto melatih Hanabi seorang saja. Waktu latihannya hanya berlangsung selama lima hari.

Begitulah, kehidupan Naruto dan Koneko di desa Konoha semakin berkembang pesat. Naruto yang mengajar sebagai guru yang melatih kemampuan berpedang, membuahkan hasil yang nyata. Dia berhasil membeli rumah yang besar dan sederhana di pusat desa. Rumah hasil jerih payahnya yang dipersembahkan untuk istri dan anaknya. Dibelinya rumah itu secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Hari ini, di akhir musim dingin yang menyejukkan, Naruto mengajak Koneko untuk melihat rumah baru mereka. Hellscythe, Sasuke, Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato, tidak terlihat ikut menemani mereka saat pergi ke kawasan perumahan yang berada di pusat desa tersebut.

Rumah itu besar, cantik dan sederhana. Berdesain klasik dan tradisional. Berpagar kayu setinggi dua meter. Memiliki tiga kamar, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi dan sebagainya. Memiliki halaman yang cukup luas yang mengelilingi rumah. Banyak tanaman bonsai dan tanaman hias lainnya diletakkan sedemikian rupa di halaman depan dan halaman samping. Halaman belakang dibiarkan tidak ditanami apapun, hanya rumput hijau segar yang membentang. Sehingga cocok dijadikan untuk tempat latihan dan bercengkerama di alam terbuka.

Ketika memasuki rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya, Koneko sungguh kagum. Dia tertarik untuk tinggal di sini. Ditelusurinya berbagai sudut rumah itu, sudah ada perabotan-perabotan yang mengisi berbagai sudut rumah itu. Naruto yang membelinya secara diam-diam dan memberitahukannya pada Koneko dengan sikap yang malu-malu. Koneko tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan merangkul lengan Naruto dengan eratnya.

Hingga penelusuran mereka terhenti di bagian belakang rumah, menemukan beranda yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Suasananya sejuk dan asri. Membuat Koneko merasa senang sekali.

"Wah, indahnya!" seru Koneko yang tersenyum kecil disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah."Aku suka sekali. Aku ingin tinggal di sini secepatnya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya, juga tersenyum dan menatap istrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang jika kamu bilang begitu. Ya, tentu saja kita akan pindah ke sini hari ini."

"Hari ini?"

"Iya...," Naruto mengangguk sambil memandang ke arah langit dan memegang rambutnya."Soalnya Yahiko dan Nagato yang akan membantu mengangkatkan barang-barang kita yang masih ada di rumah Jiraiya-sensei. Padahal aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya, tapi mereka malah menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi mereka tetap bersikeras untuk membantuku. Yaaah... Terpaksa aku menuruti permintaan mereka itu..."

Wajah Naruto sedikit kusut. Dia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Rambut pirang jabriknya acak-acakan. Dia memakai kimono santai dengan celana panjang setengah betis serba hitam disertai obi jingga yang melingkari pinggangnya. Hari ini, dia tidak mengajar, melainkan libur sehingga dia bisa mengajak istrinya untuk pindah ke rumah yang baru.

Dia semakin dewasa saja dan semakin rajin untuk bekerja mencari nafkah buat keluarganya. Membanting tulang sebagai guru. Mati-matian membagi waktu untuk menyenangkan hati istrinya di sela-sela kesibukannya yang padat, di mana dia harus mengajar di perguruan pedang itu dan harus melatih Hanabi di dojo klan Hyuga. Membuatnya sering pulang kemalaman. Berakhir dengan Koneko yang merasa sangat cemas dan menyemprotkan segala kemarahan padanya. Namun, setelah itu, dia berhasil membujuk Koneko agar tidak marah padanya dengan berbagaimacam cara.

Tapi, sekarang, keadaan sudah berubah. Koneko kelihatan mulai dewasa dan bersikap seperti seorang ibu. Bahkan dia yang lebih memperhatikan Naruto. Memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto begitu bahagia selama kehamilannya.

Lalu Koneko tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Eh? Koneko-chan... Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Terus kenapa kamu memelukku?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya, boleh sih," Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko."Akhir-akhir ini, kamu kelihatan sangat manja dan juga agresif. Berbeda sekali daripada sebelumnya, kamu akan menghindar jika aku mendekatimu seperti ini. Sikapmu tidak bisa ditebak. Aku sungguh bingung memikirkannya, tahu."

Di sela-sela pelukan Naruto, Koneko tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

"Ya, namanya juga hamil. Aku merasa tidak nyaman selama tiga bulan itu. Rasanya mau muntah dan mual terus. Jadinya aku tidak berminat untuk bermesraan denganmu. Tapi, untunglah, kamu bisa mengerti keadaanku, Naruto-kun."

"Heh? Tidak berminat untuk bermesraan denganku?"

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto ketika mengulangi perkataan Koneko. Koneko tersenyum lagi sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto secara langsung.

"Sekarang keadaanku sudah seperti biasa. Aku merasa enteng dan bisa menjalani semua kegiatan dengan baik. Aku bisa membantu Konan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku tidak merasa terbebani lagi dengan kehamilanku ini dan aku mulai bisa menerima kehamilanku ini. Gerakan anak kita di dalam perutku ini, sudah dapat kurasakan. Gerakannya begitu banyak. Aku merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Naruto menatap kedua mata kuning Koneko dengan intens. Wajah Koneko tampak berseri-seri. Senyuman terus muncul di wajahnya. Membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kata Sakura, anak kita akan terlahir kembar, kan? Ingatkan... Saat kita pergi untuk memeriksa kandunganmu, seminggu yang lalu."

"Hmm... Aku ingat kok."

"Mungkin saja akan terlahir dua jenis yang berbeda. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku berharap begitu."

"Aku juga."

Mereka tersenyum bersama sambil berpelukan kembali. Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Naruto berlutut dan mengelus perut Koneko yang sudah sedikit membesar. Koneko yang berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna hijau disertai obi merah muda yang melingkari bagian bawah dadanya, tersenyum hangat saat perutnya dielus oleh Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum, kedua matanya melembut dan mengatakan sesuatu pada janin yang berada di dalam perut Koneko.

"Anakku, sekarang kamu sudah hadir di dunia ini. Kamu sudah hidup dan berkembang di dalam perut ibumu. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku agar kamu tidak disakiti oleh dewa kematian itu. Kami menunggumu. Ayah dan ibumu menunggumu sampai kamu lahir ke dunia ini. Kami akan menyayangimu dan merawatmu sampai dewasa. Kami tidak akan mati begitu saja. Kami akan selalu hidup dan selalu ada di sampingmu. Tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Itulah janji ayah padamu..."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, kedua tangan Naruto membelit pinggul istrinya dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada perut istrinya. Memberikan sinyal kasih sayang seorang ayah yang ditujukan khusus untuk sang buah hati. Sang buah hati akan terlahir, sekitar lima bulan lagi. Selama itu, Naruto akan terus melindunginya sampai hari tibanya kelahiran itu.

Koneko juga menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan lembut. Memegang puncak rambut Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto masih membelit pinggulnya. Naruto tidak mencium perutnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Koneko.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto tersenyum ketika Koneko bertanya begitu padanya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan kini merangkul pinggang Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya. Menatap wajah Koneko dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah memberikan anak untukku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggunya lahir. Aku juga akan melindungi kalian agar tidak disakiti Yami lagi. Aku... Benar-benar senang sekali sekarang."

Koneko mengangguk pelan sambil memegang dada Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

Senyuman Naruto menghilang. Dia merangkul pinggang istrinya lebih erat. Koneko membalasnya dengan cara mengalungi lehernya sehingga membuatnya sedikit berjinjit karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. Kepala Naruto berada di bahu kanannya. Koneko menutup kedua matanya disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar tidak karuan ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di sudut leher kanannya. Membuatnya jiwanya melayang-layang saking berdebar-debarnya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam begitu. Sampai puncaknya...

"TADAIMA, NARUTO-NII, KONEKO-NEE!"

Suara seseorang memanggil mereka dari luar sana.

Spontan, mereka menyadarinya. Secara refleks, mereka menjauh antara satu sama lainnya. Koneko kelabakan dan segera pergi ke bagian depan rumah.

"Ah, se-sepertinya itu... Su-Suara Hell-chan... A-Aku akan membukakan pintu dulu."

"Tapi, Koneko-chan..."

"Na-Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Dengan cepat, gadis berambut putih itu berjalan menuju lorong panjang yang mengarah ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

"Haaah... Selalu ada gangguan jika aku bermesraan sedikit dengan Koneko...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sebentar dan tersenyum."Tidak apa. Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Koneko sekarang."

Dia pun melangkah kakinya dengan santai menuju ke ruang tamu, di mana Koneko menemui Hellscythe yang datang bersama Nagato dan Yahiko serta Konan. Sasuke menyusul setelah mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Koneko.

"Okaeri!" sahut Koneko dengan wajahnya yang ramah dan berseri-seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai diketik dan diedit pada hari Jumat, 30 September 2016.**


	27. Kabar buruk

**Sabtu, 1 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: zaman heian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27. Kabar buruk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah... Selalu ada gangguan jika aku bermesraan sedikit dengan Koneko...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sebentar dan tersenyum."Tidak apa. Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Lebih baik aku pergi menemui Koneko sekarang."

Dia pun melangkah kakinya dengan santai menuju ke ruang tamu, di mana Koneko menemui Hellscythe yang datang bersama Nagato dan Yahiko serta Konan. Sasuke menyusul setelah mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Koneko.

"Okaeri!" sahut Koneko dengan wajahnya yang ramah dan berseri-seri.

"Hai, Naruto-nii, Koneko-nee...," sapa gadis berambut putih panjang yaitu Hellscythe.

"Hai, Hell-chan..."

"Apa ada Naruto-nii?"

"Ada kok."

"Oh iya... Bisa kulihat..."

Hellscythe tertawa kecil bersama Konan saat masih berdiri sambil berhadapan dengan Koneko, di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Sementara Yahiko, Nagato, dan Sasuke sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Lalu Naruto datang untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan wajahnya yang sangat cerah.

"Hei, kalian semuanya datang juga rupanya!"

Yahiko yang menjawab. Dia sedang memegang sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Nagato.

"Ya, kau dan Koneko mau pindah hari ini. Makanya aku dan Nagato membantu mengangkatkan barang-barang kalian yang masih ada di rumah Jiraiya-sensei. Sekalian kami menengok rumah kalian ini...," Yahiko tersenyum."Wah, rumahmu besar juga ya, Naruto!"

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sedikit merasa malu.

"Ah... Tidak juga, Yahiko."

"Itu benar kok."

"Ya sudah... Terserah apa katamu."

"Barang-barang ini diletak di mana?"

"Letak saja di dapur dulu."

"Baiklah."

Yahiko dan Nagato menuruti perintah Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan duduk di lantai, persis di dekat meja. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang juga sudah duduk sepertinya.

Sedangkan Konan asyik berbicara dengan Koneko dan Hellscythe. Mereka bertiga memilih duduk di beranda di dekat pintu depan yang masih terbuka.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju sebentar ke arah Koneko. Lalu Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Rencana kita untuk menyerang dewa kematian di bulan bagaimana?"

Ditanya begitu, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia mulai bersuara.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Aku melupakannya."

"Huh... Kau malah melupakannya...," Sasuke sedikit sewot."Jadi, apa kita berencana akan menyerang dewa kematian itu atau apa? Mengingat bulan adalah tempat tinggal Hellscythe. Apalagi Koneko dan calon bayimu juga diincar oleh dewa kematian itu. Sudah dua bulan lamanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia menyerang kalian, kan? Aku juga sudah mencari tanda-tanda keberadaannya di seluruh desa Konoha ini. Hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa suruhan dewa kematian ataupun dewa kematian itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi. Sebaiknya kita tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Terus satu lagi, jangan terlalu dekat ataupun percaya pada orang-orang yang baru kalian kenal. Pokoknya kalian berhati-hati. Ingatkan hal itu pada istrimu. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti kok. Soal penyerangan ke bulan itu, aku rasa itu adalah ide yang buruk. Bisa-bisa akan terjadi malapetaka yang sangat besar. Semua orang akan menjadi korban atas kemurkaan dewa kematian jika kita benar-benar langsung menyerbu ke sana. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bumi. Mungkin sebaiknya kita urungkan saja penyerangan ke bulan. Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengalahkan dewa kematian itu."

"Jika pendapatmu begitu, aku rasa benar juga. Kalau kita menyerang bulan, otomatis dewa kematian akan turun dan menyerang bumi juga dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Bisa-bisa terjadi bencana besar di bumi, seperti yang kau bilang. Juga tentunya istri dan anakmu terkena imbasnya karena menunggu di bumi... Hmmm... Benar-benar membingungkan... Kalau menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengalahkan dewa kematian adalah waktu anakmu dilahirkan seperti yang dikatakan oleh dewa Zeus."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Eh? Apa? Kita bisa mengalahkan dewa kematian pada saat anakku dilahirkan?"

"Ya, begitulah... Nanti akan terjadi perang besar. Perang dewa/dewi yang kedua..."

"...!"

DEG!

Naruto kembali kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya melotot habis.

"I-Ini... Akan terjadi seperti yang diceritakan Jiraiya-sensei, waktu itu. Telah terjadi perang besar juga saat aku dilahirkan. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal usai mengalahkan dewa kematian sebelumnya... Ah... Tidak!"

Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dia sedikit syok dan menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena merasa takut jika membayangkan kejadian serupa akan menimpanya, pada saat anaknya dilahirkan nanti.

Sasuke memperhatikannya lama sekali. Lantas dia mendengus pelan.

"Ya... Seperti itulah kira-kira. Kau akan melawan dewa kematian saat istrimu melahirkan anakmu. Mungkin diperkirakan kejadian yang sama akan menimpamu dan istrimu. Kalian berdua akan meninggalkan anak kalian sendirian seperti kejadian perang besar yang pertama. Zeus yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mati! Koneko juga! Kami sudah berjanji akan terus tetap hidup demi anak kami. Kami akan mengalahkan dewa kematian. Setelah itu, kami akan hidup damai dan bersama-sama merawat anak kami sampai dewasa nanti. Kami tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup sendirian seperti yang kami alami sekarang...," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat yang terletak di atas meja."Aku akan berusaha mengubah takdir itu dengan kekuatan dewaku. Aku tidak mati! Aku akan hidup demi istriku dan anakku!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Naruto berwajah amat serius. Di dalam hatinya, telah muncul suatu tekad kuat untuk melindungi anak dan istrinya serta semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. Dia akan mengubah takdir itu. Mengalahkan dewa kematian dan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kemurkaan dewa kematian karena Sword Of Eden itu. Semua itu harus diakhiri.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi sangat hening. Kemudian suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Takdir itu tidak bisa diubah kecuali seizin Kami-sama. Yang penting, kau harus berusaha untuk terus melindungi istri dan anakmu. Aku juga akan melindungi kalian dan bertanya lagi pada Zeus mengenai ini. Mudah-mudahan dia mempunyai kabar bagus."

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Pasti aku bisa mengubah takdir itu. Lihat saja nanti..."

"Aku mengerti itu, Naruto."

"Ya..."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit sayu. Dia pun memandang ke arah luar. Dimana Koneko sedang berbicara dengan Hellscythe dan Konan. Koneko tampak bahagia sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. Senyuman terus mampir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Menikmati masa kehamilannya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

'Koneko-chan... Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus terus bertahan sampai tibanya melahirkan anak kita. Kamu harus tetap hidup. Aku juga akan melindungimu dan melindungi anak kita sampai selamat dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Aku juga akan terus bertahan hidup saat mengalahkan dewa kematian itu nantinya. Dengan menggunakan Sword Of Eden, aku akan menusuk jantung dewa kematian itu. Aku akan berusaha melenyapkannya dari dunia ini...'

Itulah isi hati Naruto yang menggema kemana-mana hingga ke negeri Olympus sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Diterangi dengan obor-obor api yang menyala besar dan dipasangkan ke dinding, kegelapan sirna dalam sekejap mata. Acara makan malam menjadi semakin nikmat dalam suasana yang temaram. Berdua saja, itu terasa lebih indah.

Di ruang keluarga itu, Naruto dan Koneko duduk saling berhadapan. Di tengah mereka, terdapat meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang. Beberapa hidangan lezat tersaji di atas meja itu. Semuanya hasil masakan Koneko sendiri. Tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun karena dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto di rumah tradisional besar itu. Naruto juga ingin membantunya saat memasak tadi, namun dia melarang Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto bersantai-santai saja sambil menunggu masakannya selesai.

Kini acara makan malam itu sudah selesai. Semua hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja, ludes dilahap oleh mereka berdua. Menyisakan mangkuk, piring, sumpit dan gelas yang kotor. Sehingga membuat Koneko memutuskan untuk membereskannya.

"Ah... Aku mau membereskan semua ini dulu. Kamu sudah selesai makan, kan?"

Tanya Koneko pada Naruto yang baru saja meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk yang kotor.

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau angkat semua ini ke dapur dulu."

Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya secara perlahan-lahan. Memegangi perutnya dan mengambil tumpukan peralatan makan di atas meja. Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Aku bantu ya."

"Ya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Naruto juga membantu mengangkat semua peralatan makan yang tersisa di atas meja. Lalu bangkit berdiri dan bergegas mengikuti Koneko yang berjalan mendahuluinya untuk menuju ke arah dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah meletakkan peralatan makan yang kotor itu di tempat yang sudah tersedia di dapur. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Tepat pada saat di lorong panjang yang diterangi obor-obor api, Naruto menggenggam tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko berhenti berjalan.

GREP!

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia keheranan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Berjalan pelan, Naruto mendekat ke arah istrinya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan istrinya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, namun justru memegang dua bahu istrinya.

"...?!"

Koneko terdorong dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga dia menyandar ke dinding kayu. Punggungnya menempel ke dinding kayu. Kedua bahunya tetap dipegang oleh Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu mau apa?"

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit lembut. Dia tersenyum.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang..."

"Ah? Ya-Yang tadi siang?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Koneko."Aku akan membuatmu merasa bahagia. Cintaku selamanya hanya untukmu, Koneko-chan..."

Wajah Koneko memerah saat Naruto membisikkan kata-kata cinta itu. Bersamaan Naruto menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Koneko.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya, beralih memegang dua pipinya. Memandang wajah Koneko yang memerah padam dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggoda hatinya. Suara Koneko terdengar lembut hingga menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"A-Aku juga. Cintaku hanya untukmu, Naruto-kun..."

Pada saat itu juga, keningnya dicium Naruto. Kedua pipinya tetap dipegang oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Dia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Koneko. Koneko membuka matanya. Naruto menatap kedua mata kuning Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada orang selain kita berdua di sini. Hell-chan juga masih menumpang tinggal di rumah Sasuke."

"Terus?"

"Terus... Kita bebas berduaan di rumah kita sendiri. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu di malam ini, seperti malam pertama yang kita lakukan itu."

Wajah Koneko memerah. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Koneko.

"Ayo... Kita ke kamar sekarang...!"

"Ah... Hn."

Koneko tersenyum. Naruto langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dia merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat.

Mereka pun pergi ke dalam kamar. Ditutupnya kamar itu rapat-rapat dan terjadilah peristiwa indah seperti malam pertama mereka. Hanya berlangsung tak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai melakukan hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Naruto dan Koneko, mereka pun beristirahat dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Koneko sudah berganti pakaian dan terbaring dalam posisi miring ke kiri. Dia tertidur di pelukan hangat Naruto. Berada dalam satu selimut dengan Naruto di dalam kamar yang begitu dingin.

Sedangkan Naruto terbaring juga, tapi belum tidur. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam setengah betis. Kedua tangannya merangkul tubuh mungil istrinya. Kedua pipinya merona merah karena merasakan malam pertama itu lagi.

"Aaaaah...," Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang panjang dan berbisik pelan pada Koneko."Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu lagi seperti ini. Biarpun kamu sedang hamil, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengganggu kemesraan kita."

Salah satu tangan Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko yang terasa lembut. Ia tersenyum saat melakukannya.

Mendadak senyumannya hilang begitu saja, ketika mengingat perkataan Sasuke, siang itu.

"Ya... Seperti itulah kira-kira. Kau akan melawan dewa kematian saat istrimu melahirkan anakmu. Mungkin diperkirakan kejadian yang sama akan menimpamu dan istrimu. Kalian berdua akan meninggalkan anak kalian sendirian seperti kejadian perang besar yang pertama. Zeus yang menceritakannya padaku."

Perkataan Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Seketika kedua mata birunya meredup. Wajahnya menjadi sangat suram.

'Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku dan Koneko tidak akan mati pada saat melawan dewa kematian nanti. Kami akan berusaha bertahan hidup demi anak kami. Lima bulan lagi, calon anak kami akan lahir...,' batin Naruto sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah tidur Koneko yang sangat berdekatan dengannya.

Tangannya terus mengelus rambut Koneko. Pandangannya begitu lirih.

"Koneko-chan... Kamu jangan mati ya... Teruslah hidup demi anak kita."

Dia membelit tubuh istrinya dengan erat. Memberikan kehangatan yang sejati untuk istrinya agar tidak kedinginan. Mengantarkannya untuk segera tidur dan terbuai dalam mimpi yang sangat indah.

Kedua matanya menutup secara perlahan-lahan. Hingga nalurinya menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kamar itu.

FWAAAAATS!

Benar saja. Sesosok cahaya putih bersinar dan menyilaukan, muncul tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko berada. Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarnya ini.

Sesosok cahaya putih itu berwujud seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berkulit putih. Mengenakan pakaian perang zirah besi seperti jepang kuno berwarna hitam kekuningan. Dia tersenyum saat memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"To-Tousan!"

Naruto berteriak keras, segera bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat. Menghampiri pria berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Minato.

Sementara Koneko tidak terbangun saat Naruto tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia asyik terlelap dengan damainya.

Begitu dekat, Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya tetap tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat dan menjawab.

"Tidak, Tousan."

"Oh ya?" Minato memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama."Sepertinya kau dan istrimu habis..."

Kedua pipi Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ya, begitulah, Tousan. Tapi, sudah selesai kok. Koneko baru saja tidur."

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti."

"Terus Tousan ada keperluan apa sehingga Tousan menemuiku langsung ke sini?"

"Ah... Itu... Mengenai... Zeus... Dia mengabarkan tentang perang dewa/dewi kedua yang akan terjadi, sekitar lima bulan lagi. Diperkirakan terjadinya pada saat anakmu dilahirkan."

"Oh, soal itu... Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Sasuke."

"Sasuke, dewa perang sudah mengabarkan hal itu padamu? Kapan?"

"Tadi siang."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya?"

Sesaat Minato terdiam saat menangkap wajah suram Naruto. Kepala Naruto sedikit tertunduk.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Minato kemudian.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Apa aku dan Koneko akan mati setelah mengalahkan dewa kematian itu?"

Minato tersentak. Kemudian dia berwajah sangat serius.

"Menurut Zeus, itu benar sekali."

"Sudah kuduga...," Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah suram."Berarti aku dan Koneko akan meninggalkan anak kami sendirian di dunia ini. Dia akan hidup sendiri tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari kami berdua. Dia akan mengalami penderitaan dan kesedihan seperti yang aku alami sejak kecil. Aku... Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya. Aku dan Koneko harus hidup demi anak kami. Kami akan berusaha mengubah takdir itu."

Minato tertegun mendengarnya. Dia juga ikut berwajah suram. Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Semoga keinginanmu itu dikabulkan oleh sang Kami-sama. Semoga kalian bisa berumur panjang sampai anak kalian dewasa nantinya. Aku akan mendoakan kalian berdua."

Tangan Minato bergerak dan memegang bahu Naruto. Dia tersenyum sambil berkata lagi.

"Jagalah istrimu dan anakmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai dewa kematian membunuh mereka sebelum perang besar itu tiba. Aku melindungi kalian. Semua dewa dan dewi juga ikut melindungi kalian. Kita bersama-sama akan membantu kalian untuk memerangi dewa kematian di saat anakmu dilahirkan. Jangan lengah dan teruslah waspada. Ingatlah pesanku ini, nak."

Ditepuknya bahu Naruto pelan beberapa kali. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, Tousan."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

PAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Minato kembali bercahaya putih dan sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto. Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya.

Dalam sedetik, cahaya itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sisa-sisa apapun. Suasana kembali hening dan sepi. Hanya ada Naruto dan Koneko di tempat itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Tousan. Aku akan terus mengingat pesan Tousan itu."

Dia menutup kedua matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Menghilangkan rasa takut dan gelisahnya akan berita buruk dari Zeus itu. Tentang dirinya dan Koneko yang akan tewas dalam pertempuran melawan dewa kematian, pada saat anaknya lahir nanti.

Berkat ayahnya, rasa takut dan gelisah itu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Meredamnya tanpa tersisa di hatinya. Tergantikan semangat dan tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya.

'Baiklah... Aku harus bersemangat sekarang! Tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Aku yakin semuanya akan berubah...'

Dia mengangguk sambil membatin dalam hatinya. Membuka matanya kembali dan merasakan sepasang tangan lembut membelit perutnya dengan erat.

"Eh?"

Dia terkejut bukan main dan mendapati gadis berambut putih sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Rupanya Koneko.

"Ko-Koneko-chan... Ka-Kamu... Kenapa kamu bangun?"

"Ah, aku terbangun karena kamu tidak ada di sampingku. Terus aku mendengar kamu berbicara dengan seseorang di kamar ini. Memangnya siapa yang datang?"

"Ayahku yang datang."

"Oh. Apa ada yang dia sampaikan padamu?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang."

"Begitu... Tidak apa-apa...," Koneko menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung Naruto."Yang penting, aku ingin tidur lagi bersamamu sekarang. Aku ngantuk sekali... Tidur lagi yuk."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan belitan tangan Koneko dari perutnya. Dia berbalik dan langsung merangkul pinggang Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya.

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Salah satu tangannya memegang pipi kiri Naruto. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Naruto-kun..."

Dia menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dan langsung mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Lalu beralih untuk mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto membiarkannya dan merangkulnya semakin erat. Kedua mata Naruto menutup rapat saat bersamaan lehernya dirangkul erat oleh Koneko.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesranya sambil berpelukan kuat. Begitu lama. Hingga Koneko melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kamu benar-benar agresif ya sekarang, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Kamu sangat menggodaku."

"Justru kamu yang menggodaku."

"Oh ya?"

"Karena kamu... Semakin tampan dan gagah sekarang. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu seperti ini. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah? Intinya kamu terpesona dengan ketampananku ya?"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Koneko merasa malu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Naruto.

"Hn... Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Hehehe... Dasar, kamu terlalu jujur."

"Biarkan saja."

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Apalagi pinggangnya masih dibelit erat dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang kekar.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan perasaan nyaman saat berada di dekat Koneko seperti ini.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Lalu mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Ayo, tidur lagi!"

"Iya."

Naruto berbicara selagi membelai puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Tangan mereka saling terkait dan melangkah bersama menuju kasur dimana mereka akan tidur bersama. Melanjutkan serangkaian mimpi yang tertunda dan menyongsong hari baru esok harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup sampai di sini latihannya, Hanabi. Kamu sudah semakin pintar dalam menggunakan kekuatan elemen cahaya pada pedangmu. Pertahankan itu. Ingatlah semua perkataanku ini."

"Baiklah... Terima kasih banyak atas bimbingan Naruto-sensei hari ini."

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu."

"Sampai besok, sensei."

Gadis berambut indigo gelap dan bermata lavender gelap, bernama Hyuga Hanabi, membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada sang guru. Naruto yang menjadi gurunya selama lima bulan ini dan mengajarkannya segala hal tentang teknik pedang berelemen cahaya padanya. Hingga menjadikannya seorang gadis pendekar pedang yang sangat hebat dan andal sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Hanabi. Lantas dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dojo klan Hyuga itu. Hanabi menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman simpul.

Naruto keluar dari dojo klan Hyuga yang berbentuk rumah tradisional yang terpisah dengan rumah tradisional utama keluarga Hyuga. Di sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa orang klan Hyuga menyapa Naruto dengan ramah. Naruto membalas sapaan mereka dengan hati yang sangat ceria. Hingga langkahnya semakin menjauh dari kawasan tempat tinggal klan Hyuga tersebut dan tiba di jalanan desa yang cukup hening karena di dua sisinya dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang.

Di jalan setapak desa yang hening, Naruto berjalan seorang diri. Dia tetap berpakaian zirah besi khas jepang kuno berwarna jingga kehitaman. Pedang Kusanagi juga terpasang di pinggang kirinya. Kain hitam melingkari kepalanya sehingga memberikan kesan gagah pada dirinya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin berhembus pelan di siang hari yang terik. Dari posisi matahari, dapat diperkirakan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Malam akan tiba tak lama lagi.

Dia terdiam membisu saat berjalan kaki. Pikirannya masih mengingat kabar buruk itu. Tentang dia dan istrinya akan tewas usai mengalahkan dewa kematian. Anaknya lahir tanpa ada kasih sayang darinya dan istrinya. Anaknya akan hidup sendirian seperti dirinya. Lalu...

SET!

Sesaat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang mencegat langkahnya. Persis di depannya dan tak jauh darinya.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail. Bermata ungu. Berpakaian kimono terusan panjang berwarna ungu. Kulitnya putih. Dia tampak kebingungan dan berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Per-Permisi..."

"Ya... Ada apa?"

Gadis itu celingak-celinguk sebentar. Naruto keheranan melihatnya. Kemudian gadis itu menatap lagi ke arahnya.

"Apa benar ini desa Konoha?"

Tanyanya pada Naruto dengan raut kebingungan.

"Ya, benar."

"Ternyata aku berhasil di desa yang benar."

Tawa gadis itu terukir di wajahnya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Dia kelihatan girang begitu.

"Terus? Kamu mau kemana? Kelihatannya kamu tersesat ya?"

"Ya, kelihatannya aku memang tersesat. Aku ingin pergi ke pusat desa."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut aku? Kebetulan aku juga mau ke arah sana."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

Naruto melangkah duluan. Gadis itu terperanjat dan memanggilnya.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Naruto berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku?"

"Ya."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kamu?"

"Sitri Serafall."

"Oh... Ya sudah. Ayo, jalan lagi!"

Sang Uzumaki berbalik lagi dan bergegas meninggalkan Serafall. Serafall terperanjat. Tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Naruto.

"UZUMAKI-SAN... TUNGGU AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di pusat desa, Naruto dan Serafall berpisah di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang.

"Terima kasih... Karena kamu sudah mengantarkan aku ke pusat desa ini. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Uzumaki-san," kata Serafall yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menolongmu," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Hehehe... Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Serafall mengangguk pelan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Naruto juga mengangguk tanpa melambaikan tangannya. Lalu memperhatikan kepergian Serafall sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Tinggallah dia seorang diri di antara keramaian di sore itu. Tersenyum dengan perasaan senang karena sudah menolong orang lain.

POK!

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya, sehingga dia pun menoleh ke belakang.

JREEENG!

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih dan berpakaian kimono terusan panjang berwarna biru muda. Kedua mata kuningnya yang tajam bagaikan mata kucing. Kulitnya yang putih. Perutnya membesar karena hamil tujuh bulan. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos kaki putih dan sendal jepit. Dia memegang bahu Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

Naruto kaget akan kehadirannya dan berseru.

"Ko-Koneko-chan?"

"Naruto-kun... Ternyata kamu sudah pulang. Kukira kamu akan pulang kemalaman lagi."

"Ya, aku sudah pulang sekarang. Tapi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Ah, itu... Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Habisnya aku bosan tinggal di rumah terus."

Koneko berwajah kusut dan memegangi perutnya yang sudah lebih besar. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan lama.

"Oh... Aku mengerti. Terus apa kamu pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku pergi bersama Hell-chan."

"Hell-chan mana? Aku tidak melihat dia ada di mana-mana."

"Tadi... Dia berjalan di belakangku..."

Koneko melihat ke belakang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tidak tampak Hellscythe di mana-mana. Apalagi orang-orang semakin ramai memenuhi jalanan desa itu. Suasana sangat ricuh dan berisik.

Naruto juga mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak jua menemukan batang hidung adik kembarnya itu. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan istrinya.

"Sepertinya Hell-chan tidak ada di mana-mana. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Ya sudah... Kalau begitu, aku saja yang menemanimu jalan-jalan sekarang."

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Koneko dan langsung menyeret Koneko agar segera pergi dari keramaian itu. Koneko mengikutinya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan panik.

"Ta-Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Hell-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak itu tidak akan buta arah. Dia pasti tahu kalau kamu pergi denganku sekarang karena dia seorang dewi bulan."

"I-Iya sih."

"Ayo, kita segera pergi saja dari sini!"

"Hn."

Maka Naruto langsung menarik tangan istrinya. Istrinya terseret dan berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Istrinya tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya karena merasa senang.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati keramaian itu. Melangkah bersama hingga menemukan sebuah jalanan sepi, tak jauh dari keramaian.

Melangkah terus tanpa arah, Naruto tetap menarik tangan istrinya. Dia pun tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko.

Di tengah jalanan desa yang sepi, mereka berhenti berjalan. Kemudian mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di antara satu sama lainnya.

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

Koneko bertanya karena menangkap wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut. Naruto memandangi dirinya dengan lama.

GREP!

Mendadak Naruto merangkul pundaknya dengan erat. Sehingga dia mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Dia keheranan.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Jangan mati, Koneko-chan. Kamu harus tetap hidup demi anak kita."

"... Mak-Maksudmu apa?"

"Dua bulan lagi... Anak kita akan lahir... Saat itu, dewa kematian akan menyerang bumi. Kita berdua ditakdirkan untuk melawannya dan mengalahkannya. Tapi, setelah kita berhasil mengalahkannya... Kita berdua... Akan tewas... Kita akan meninggalkan anak kita sendirian di dunia ini. Anak kita tidak akan merasakan kasih sayang dari kita berdua."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, Koneko menjadi syok. Tapi, dia berusaha menguasai perasaan syoknya dengan cara memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"A-Aku baru tahu soal itu. Ke-Kenapa kita berdua harus berakhir seperti itu? Apalagi selama lima bulan ini, dewa kematian tidak menyerang kita secara terang-terangan. Tapi, menyerangku secara diam-diam, aku hampir saja meminum teh beracun yang diberikan seseorang yang tidak dikenal pada saat kamu dan Hell-chan tidak ada di rumah. Untung sekali, ayahmu datang memperingatkan aku. Aku selamat dan membuang teh beracun itu jauh-jauh dari rumah kita. Sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku, tapi kamu dan semua orang di sini, selalu berusaha melindungi aku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa hidup sampai hari ini. Yang penting, anak kita yang selamat sampai tiba waktunya untuk dilahirkan nanti."

"Ya... Koneko-chan... Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan kesedihan. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Kita berumur panjang sehingga kita bisa merawat anak kita sampai dewasa nantinya. Melihatnya tumbuh, melatihnya berpedang, dan mengajarinya berbagai hal. Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah. Itulah harapanku dari dulu."

"Aku juga. Aku berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku juga ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ibu."

Mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Saling memandang dengan raut muka yang sedih. Melanjutkan pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Aku pasti akan mengubah takdir kita itu."

"Mengubah takdir? Apa itu bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita adalah dewa dan dewi. Aku adalah dewa matahari dan kamu adalah dewi bumi. Kita juga bagian dari alam ini."

"Aku harap begitu. Semoga kita berumur panjang dan bisa bersama-sama merawat anak kita nantinya. Kita hidup dengan bahagia untuk selamanya."

"Ya... Semoga saja. Yang penting, kita harus berusaha keras dulu untuk mengalahkan dewa kematian itu."

"Hn. Kalau aku melahirkan nanti, kamu temani aku ya. Perasaanku akan lebih baik jika ada kamu bersamaku."

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu saat melahirkan nanti."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Koneko tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan seerat-eratnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berada, seorang gadis berambut hitam mengintip mereka dari balik sebuah pohon rindang. Berwajah sinis penuh dengan aura kebencian.

"Lihat saja... Aku dan Yami akan membunuh kalian berdua pada saat perang besar itu. Sekalian membunuh anak kalian yang lahir itu..."

Begitulah kata-katanya sambil menghilangkan dirinya disertai cahaya hitam yang berpijar. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai diketik dan diedit pada hari Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**

 **Selamat ultah buat Uzumaki Naruto! Karakter anime favoritku! Hehehe ^^**

 **Beberapa chapter lagi, fic ini akan tamat.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**


	28. Perang dewa-dewi kedua

**Selasa, 11 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER-CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28. Perang dewa/dewi kedua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan seerat-eratnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berada, seorang gadis berambut hitam mengintip mereka dari balik sebuah pohon rindang. Berwajah sinis penuh dengan aura kebencian.

"Lihat saja... Aku dan Yami akan membunuh kalian berdua pada saat perang besar itu. Sekalian membunuh anak kalian yang lahir itu..."

Begitulah kata-katanya sambil menghilangkan dirinya disertai cahaya hitam yang berpijar. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang dinanti-nanti datang juga.

Hari yang sakral dan awal sebelum perang besar dewa/dewi kedua terjadi. Menjadi momen waspada bagi para dewa dan dewi yang menanti datangnya hari ini.

Malam hari yang akan datang, awan-awan senja yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, sudah muncul untuk menyambut hari kelahiran. Hari kelahiran calon dewa matahari dan dewi bumi selanjutnya.

Tepat di rumah tradisional jepang besar yang berada di pusat desa Konoha, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, terdengarlah suara teriakan keras dan rintihan seorang gadis muda yang akan melahirkan calon bayi pertamanya. Gadis muda yang tak lain adalah Koneko.

Koneko terbaring di atas kasur, tepatnya di dalam kamar. Kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna kuning. Dia menahan sakit saat mengejan karena anak pertamanya mulai mendesak untuk keluar dari perutnya. Sungguh luar biasa rasa sakitnya.

"AAAAAAAH!" teriak Koneko yang menggenggam tangan Naruto."Ra... Rasanya... Sa-Sakit sekali, Naruto-kuuuun!"

Naruto yang berlutut di sampingnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya yang gelisah dan merintih kesakitan saat mengejan. Dia menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan dua tangannya. Dia juga ikut merasa panik dalam situasi menegangkan ini.

"Koneko-chan... Berjuanglah... Kerahkan semua tenagamu. Kamu pasti bisa melewatkan semua ini."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH... I-Iya.. Naruto-kun!"

Sakura, yang berperan untuk membantu proses persalinan Koneko, juga ikut mendukung dan memberi semangat agar Koneko bisa melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan mudah.

"Ayo, Koneko! Sedikit lagi! Kepala bayinya sudah keluar! Kerahkan semua tenagamu."

"AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dengan usaha dan tenaga besar yang dipunyainya, Koneko mengejan lagi dan pada akhirnya bayi pertamanya lahir dengan selamat.

Suasana tegang di kamar itu, tersingkirkan oleh suara tangisan keras dari sang bayi.

"OEK... OEK... OEK..."

Sosok bayi mungil bersimbah darah, digendong Sakura di kedua tangannya. Bayi yang berambut pirang seperti Naruto. Kulitnya berwarna putih.

Sakura tersenyum saat menggendong bayi itu.

"Selamat, Naruto, Koneko. Kalian berdua mendapatkan bayi laki-laki."

Mendengar itu, tawa terkembang di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Koneko hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Ki-Kita... Mendapatkan anak laki-laki, Koneko-chan..."

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto memandangi Koneko dengan lembut. Dia merasa sangat senang. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

Lalu Sakura membersihkan tubuh si bayi dengan air terlebih dahulu di baskom yang tersedia di dekatnya. Setelah selesai, bayi itu dikeringkan dengan handuk. Kemudian dibedung dengan kain berwarna kuning dan diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menggendong bayi laki-laki itu di kedua tangannya dengan erat. Bersamaan Koneko mulai merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Ah... Pe-Perutku sakit lagi... Se-Sepertinya ada yang mau lahir lagi..."

"Eh?"

Naruto tercengang. Sakura langsung mengantisipasinya lagi.

"Ya, istrimu akan melahirkan satu bayi lagi, Naruto. Sudah kubilang kalau kamu dan Koneko akan mempunyai dua anak kembar, kan?"

"A-Aku tahu itu..."

Naruto menjawab perkataan Sakura. Dia menjadi panik saat melihat Koneko kembali mengejan dan berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sakura menyemangati Koneko lagi agar bisa mengejan lebih cepat.

"AYO, SEMANGAT! KONEKO! KELUARKAN LAGI TENAGAMU! SATU BAYI LAGI AKAN KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"I-Iya... HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Koneko-chan! Kamu pasti bisa! Teruslah berjuang! Demi anak kita yang kedua!"

Atas dorongan semangat dari Sakura dan Naruto, Koneko kembali mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk mengejan. Berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan bayi keduanya dari dalam perutnya. Lalu...

"OEK! OEK! OEK!"

Satu bayi mungil berambut putih berhasil keluar dan langsung digendong oleh Sakura. Tubuh putihnya bersimbah darah. Dia menangis dengan suara yang lembut.

Sakura memeriksa keadaan bayi itu di kedua tangannya. Lantas dia tertawa lebar.

"Kali ini, bayi kalian perempuan. Jadi, kalian mendapatkan sepasang bayi kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Selamat ya buat kalian berdua..."

Koneko yang sudah kelihatan lemas dan terengah-engah, hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menggendong erat bayi laki-lakinya yang sudah terdiam, tidak menangis lagi.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai sepasang anak sekaligus. Terima kasih Kami-sama...," kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca sambil memandang ke arah Sakura."Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan buatku. Aku... Aku sudah menjadi ayah sekarang..."

Sakura manggut-manggut. Koneko yang tersenyum. Mereka berdua sangat senang saat melihat Naruto mencium kening bayi laki-lakinya.

"Naruto-kun...," kata Koneko dengan nada pelan.

Setelah itu, Sakura segera membersihkan bayi perempuan itu dengan air. Dikeringkan dengan handuk, dibedung dengan kain berwarna biru dan diberikan pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

"Ini anakmu yang terakhir, Koneko."

"Te-Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura-san."

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter di desa Konoha ini," Sakura tersenyum dan permisi pada pasangan itu."Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya."

Koneko mengangguk. Sakura pun keluar dari kamar itu. Dia ingin memberikan kesempatan emas buat orang tua baru itu untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya hari ini karena kelahiran dua buah hati itu. Sungguh tak terkira, hari kelahiran yang perdana.

Koneko memutuskan duduk di atas kasur, untuk memberikan kenyamanan saat menggendong bayi perempuannya di kedua tangannya. Bayi itu mungil dan manis. Kedua matanya masih menutup. Mirip seperti dirinya.

Wajahnya melembut dan memberikan kecupan lembut di kening bayi perempuannya. Naruto memperhatikannya, mendekat, dan duduk di samping Koneko.

"Bayi perempuan kita, mirip denganmu. Rambutnya putih."

Koneko melirik Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Bayi laki-laki kita, mirip juga denganmu. Rambutnya kuning."

"Ya, itu benar."

"Dia akan menjadi calon dewa matahari yang selanjutnya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Seketika memasang wajah kusutnya sambil mendekap bayi laki-lakinya ke dadanya. Menutup kedua matanya. Memberikan kehangatan buat anak pertamanya yang digendongnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang lembut pada anaknya.

"Kamu adalah putra pertamaku, calon dewa matahari yang selanjutnya. Aku akan memberi kamu sebuah nama... Hmmm... Haruki. Uzumaki Haruki..."

Bayi laki-lakinya menggeliat dan membuka sebelah matanya. Tampaklah mata berwarna biru saffir. Di kedua pipinya, samar-samar terlihat dua gurat halus. Dia mengeluarkan suara halus yang sangat manis sekali.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap bayi laki-lakinya. Koneko memperhatikannya.

"Kamu memberinya nama Haruki, Naruto-kun."

Mengangguk cepat, Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Namanya bagus juga."

"Oh ya?"

"Hn. Terus nama buat anak perempuan kita apa?"

"Anak perempuan kita... Bagaimana Aoshi?"

"Aoshi?"

Koneko bengong ketika mendengar nama "Aoshi" itu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Itu adalah gabungan dari Ao dan Hoshi. Ao yang berarti biru dan Hoshi artinya bintang. Digabungkan jadi Aoshi yang bisa berarti bintang biru. Uzumaki Aoshi, nama buat anak perempuan kita yang manis ini."

Naruto menatap wajah bayi perempuannya yang baru saja diberi nama Aoshi. Aoshi masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak ingin merasakan sesuatu. Kemudian dia pun menangis. Diikuti dengan bayi laki-laki yang dinamai Haruki tadi.

Si kembar menangis kompak, membuat Naruto dan Koneko menjadi panik.

"Ah, mereka menangis..."

"Mungkin mereka lapar... Lebih baik kamu menyusui mereka bergantian."

"Benar juga, aku melupakannya."

Segera saja, Koneko melakukan tindakan cepat untuk menenangkan si kembar dengan cara menyusui si kembar secara bergantian. Naruto juga berusaha menenangkan Haruki, selagi Koneko menyusui Aoshi.

Momen yang berharga ini hanya berlangsung sebentar saja, sekitar setengah jam. Naruto mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang mengguncang bumi, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko berada. Suasana kebahagiaan di hari kelahiran, berubah menjadi suasana mencekam karena mendapatkan serangan yang tidak disangka-sangka dari atas langit.

"...!"

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Mereka berdua menggendong dua bayi mereka dengan erat, merasakan bahaya itu telah datang. Untung sekali si kembar kembali tertidur setelah disusui oleh Koneko.

"Suara ledakan apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin dia sudah datang untuk melawan kita, Koneko-chan."

"Dia?"

Wajah Koneko menjadi kusut. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Yami, sang dewa kematian telah turun dari bulan. Dia akan menghancurkan bumi ini demi mencari calon dewa matahari selanjutnya yaitu Haruki."

"... A-Apa!?" Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya dan sangat syok."Yami akan membunuh Haruki! Kita harus menyelamatkan Haruki terlebih dahulu, Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Keselamatan Haruki juga kita utamakan. Lalu Aoshi... Dia juga harus kita selamatkan. Kedua anak kita tidak boleh dipisahkan. Mereka harus selalu bersama walaupun yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, kedua anak kita ini harus dititipkan pada Yahiko dan teman-teman. Kita berdua harus segera pergi untuk menemui Yami itu."

"Tidak... Kali ini biar aku yang pergi sendiri untuk melawannya. Kamu harus menyelamatkan dirimu bersama dua bayi kita. Kalian harus tetap hidup. Biarlah aku yang mengorbankan nyawaku demi keselamatan kalian dan dunia ini. Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubah takdir kita."

Terperanjat bukan main, Koneko tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto itu.

"Ta-Tapi... Naruto-kun... Aku ingin ikut membantu untuk melawan Yami. Kita sudah ditakdirkan menjadi partner yang akan mengalahkan Yami demi menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu bertarung sendiri."

Dengan tegas, Naruto menggeleng. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Percayalah padaku... Aku akan mengalahkan Yami dan menusuk jantungnya dengan Sword Of Eden. Kamu harus tetap bersama anak-anak kita. Pergilah ke tempat yang aman. Turutilah kata-kataku ini..."

Wajah Koneko menjadi sangat suram. Dia pun mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus. Itu jawaban yang kutunggu."

GRATAK!

Saat itu juga, pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan cepat. Hellscythe masuk terburu-buru dengan wajah yang sangat panik.

"NARUTO-NII! KONEKO-NEE! KALIAN HARUS SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI! YAMI TELAH DATANG UNTUK MENCARI ANAK-ANAK KALIAN!"

Dia berteriak sangat keras. Bersamaan Sasuke, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan Sakura datang. Mereka menemui Naruto dan Koneko, sangat panik seperti yang dialami Hellscythe sekarang.

"Yami telah datang, Naruto, Koneko. Semua orang di desa ini juga sudah diungsikan sebelum Yami datang. Sekarang di sekeliling desa, dilindungi dengan benteng cahaya milik Zeus. Zeus menahan semua serangan Yami agar tidak berdampak ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Hanya para dewa dan dewi yang tinggal di desa ini," sahut Sasuke yang masih bersikap tenang walaupun panik sekali. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian perangnya sebagai dewa perang.

"Ya, itu benar, Naruto-nii, Koneko-nee. Pokoknya kalian harus menyelamatkan diri kalian dan juga anak-anak kalian. Biar kami yang melawan Yami itu. Naruto-nii hanya..."

Belum sempat Hellscythe melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga ikut berperang. Sebaiknya kalian harus menjaga Koneko dan anak-anakku. Koneko tidak ikut berperang bersamaku. Itu sudah kesepakatanku dengan Koneko. Jadi, kalian tidak dapat membantahnya lagi...," Naruto memandang ketiga Akatsuki itu."Yahiko, Konan, Nagato. Tolong bawa Koneko dan anak-anakku ke tempat yang aman. Sebaiknya jauh dari sini. Hell-chan, kamu lindungi mereka dan juga lindungi Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke yang akan pergi berperang melawan Yami itu."

Pandangan Naruto tersudut pada adik kembarnya itu. Hellscythe terperanjat lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah... Jika itu perintah Naruto-nii, aku akan menurutinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Haruki padamu."

"Haruki?"

"Itu nama bayi laki-lakiku ini."

"Waaah... Namanya sangat keren."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk kagum. Sebaiknya kita bergegas untuk melaksanakan rencana kita ini."

Hellscythe mengangguk. Dia pun menggendong Haruki setelah diserahkan oleh Naruto. Naruto memandang setiap wajah yang ada di depan matanya ini, secara bergantian. Terakhir pandangannya berhenti pada Koneko.

"Naruto-kun...," kedua mata emas Koneko meredup."Hati-hati... Jangan sampai mati. Jika kamu mati, aku juga akan ikut mati bersamamu."

Naruto memegang pipi kanan Koneko. Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mati. Kamu harus tetap hidup bersama anak-anak kita."

"Aku akan hidup, asal kamu juga hidup."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan kembali menemuimu setelah mengalahkan Yami."

"Aku tagih janjimu itu."

"Hehehe... Iya. Itu pasti."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk halus pipi kanan Koneko. Koneko terpaksa tersenyum meskipun hatinya kini dilanda rasa kecemasan. Berharap Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Yami untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memandang semua orang itu sekali lagi.

"Aku titip Koneko dan dua anakku. Jagalah mereka dengan baik."

"Itu pasti, Naruto. Kami akan menjaga mereka."

Yahiko mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar. Konan dan Nagato mengangguk bersamaan.

Naruto juga mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Baiklah... Yahiko dan semuanya. Aku percaya pada kalian...," tatapan sang dewa matahari tertuju pada dewa perang."Sasuke, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Ya."

Semuanya memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Terutama Koneko, yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Dia ingin ikut berperang, tapi dilarang oleh Naruto. Apa boleh buat, dia juga baru saja melahirkan. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah karena sudah banyak kehilangan tenaganya. Dia cuma berharap Naruto bisa melewati perang ini sampai selamat tanpa mengalami yang namanya kematian.

'Ya Kami-sama... Lindungilah suamiku... Semoga dia memenangkan peperangan ini,' batin Koneko yang berdoa di dalam hatinya sembari mendekap Aoshi dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar sana, telah terjadi banyak ledakan besar beruntun yang disebabkan meteor-meteor yang jatuh dari langit - tepatnya dari lubang hitam yang berjumlah banyak di langit yang sudah gelap gulita. Ditambah kemunculan monster-monster yang datang dari lubang hitam tersebut, membuat suasana desa Konoha semakin mencekam. Kericuhan terjadi di mana-mana saat para dewa dan dewi sibuk berperang untuk memusnahkan para monster itu.

Kondisi yang sama terjadi lagi di hari kelahiran anak-anak dewa matahari yaitu Naruto. Terjadi perang besar dewa dan dewi yang kedua.

Agar serangan dewa kematian tidak berdampak luas ke seluruh dunia, Zeus menciptakan kubah pelindung cahaya yang mengelilingi desa Konoha. Para warga desa Konoha sudah diungsikan sebelum terjadinya perang. Jadi, hanya tinggal Zeus dan dewa serta dewi yang melawan dewa kematian di desa Konoha ini. Mereka semua bersatu dan bekerja sama untuk memerangi dewa kematian.

Ternyata dewa kematian tidak sendirian, dia dibantu oleh seseorang yaitu dewi malam. Dewi malam yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Zeus. Tapi, dewi malam ini adalah anak dari dewi malam yang sebelumnya membenci Zeus. Jadi, dewi malam yang membantu dewa kematian ini bukan musuh bebuyutan Zeus, melainkan bawahan dewa kematian yang sangat setia.

Tugas dewi malam adalah memanggil malam dengan cepat dan menghancurkan desa Konoha dengan kekuatan pemusnahnya yang sangat mengerikan. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda berambut panjang diikat twintail dan bermata ungu. Berpakaian kimono terusan panjang serba hitam.

TAP!

Di antara peperangan yang berlangsung, Naruto dan Sasuke muncul secara tiba-tiba di atap sebuah rumah tradisional. Memperhatikan pemandangan perang yang mengerikan, bersamaan bunyi ledakan besar yang beruntun.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR!

Asap-asap ledakan membubung tinggi ke udara. Menyisakan reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Hampir separuh desa Konoha sudah habis dibumihanguskan. Sungguh miris sekali melihatnya.

Naruto, yang kini berpakaian zirah perang serba jingga kehitaman, menggeretakkan gigi-giginya. Geram dan kesal akan semua yang terjadi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tidak sabar untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya, memasang wajah yang sangat tenang.

"I-Ini... Sangat mengerikan... Beginikah kekuatan dewa kematian itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

"Ya...," jawab Sasuke yang memperhatikan suasana perang yang masih saja berlangsung."Apa kita sudah bisa berperang sekarang? Kau menghadapi Yami, sedangkan aku yang akan menghadapi dewi malam itu."

"Dewi malam?"

"Bawahannya Yami. Dia bisa memanggil malam dengan cepat."

"Memanggil malam dengan cepat?"

"Ya, begitulah Naruto. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat ke atas, memunculkan secara gaib, sebuah tombak dengan ujung perunggu. Tombak itu sangat panjang melebihi tinggi badannya. Lalu ia melesat terbang ke udara dengan kecepatan sangat kilat dan menghampiri dewi malam yang sedang melayang-layang di udara.

Diperhatikannya Sasuke sebentar, kemudian Naruto juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan melawan Yami sekarang."

Dia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, pedang emas berkilauan muncul di tangan kanannya. Pedang emas, Sword Of Eden.

SYAAAAAT!

Dia pun melompat tinggi dan terbang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning bersamaan tubuhnya bercahaya kuning dalam mode Yellow Flash. Melesat tajam melewati berbagaimacam ledakan besar, untuk mencari keberadaan Yami itu.

Terdengarlah suara yang menggema di telinganya. Suara yang sangat familiar yaitu Minato.

 **["Naruto, Yami berpakaian seperti pendeta berwarna hitam dan putih. Rambutnya putih. Dia melayang-layang di antara lubang-lubang hitam dimensi yang diciptakannya."]**

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menjawab suara ayahnya.

"Baik, Tousan."

 **["Hati-hati... Jangan sampai kau terkena dengan serangannya yang bernama Death Black Hole itu."]**

"Aku mengerti. Tousan tidak usah khawatir."

 **["Aku akan selalu melindungimu Naruto."]**

"Terima kasih."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun memusatkan indera penglihatannya untuk mencari keberadaan Yami sesuai petunjuk yang diberitahukan oleh ayahnya. Yami adalah orang yang berambut putih dan berpakaian seperti pendeta berwarna hitam putih. Dia melayang-layang di udara di antara lubang-lubang hitam dimensi.

SET!

Pandangan mata kuning vertikal Naruto tertancap pada seorang pria berambut putih yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberitahukan oleh ayahnya. Pria itu memang berpakaian seperti pendeta serba hitam putih. Dia bermata biru muda. Berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

'Itu dia!' batin Naruto yang mempertajam kecepatan terbangnya dan mulai melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah pria berambut putih itu.

"...!"

Merasakan bahaya yang datang ke arahnya, pria asing itu terbang ke atas, menghindari serangan pedang Naruto. Serangan pedang Naruto lewat begitu saja dan menebas udara kosong.

SYAAAAAT!

Pria asing itu berhenti terbang di ketinggian beberapa meter dari Naruto. Naruto berada di bawahnya. Dipandanginya Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau...," katanya dengan nada datar."Uzumaki Naruto, putra Namikaze Minato. Dewa matahari selanjutnya yang akan terbunuh hari ini."

Naruto memandang ke arahnya. Menampakkan wajah yang sangat garang. Namun, dia bersikap setenang mungkin saat bertemu pandang dengan mata pria asing itu.

"Itu benar. Akulah Uzumaki Naruto. Dewa matahari yang akan menusuk jantungmu dengan Sword Of Eden. Kau akan berakhir sama dengan ayahmu itu."

Mendengar itu, pria asing itu syok dan sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Tapi, dia bisa menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlihat syok. Terus berkata dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Namaku Toneri. Aku putra dari dewa kematian yang sebelumnya. Ayahmu telah membunuh ayahku. Jadi, giliranku yang akan membunuhmu. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Di mana calon dewa matahari selanjutnya? Aku akan mencabut nyawanya dengan tanganku agar tidak ada lagi keturunan dewa matahari yang memegang Sword Of Eden. Sekaligus aku juga akan mencabut nyawa istrimu itu karena dia adalah reinkarnasi Matatabi yang telah mengkhianati dewa kematian. Jadi, katakan dengan jujur, di mana mereka? Kalau tidak, aku akan mencabut nyawa semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini. Siapapun tidak dapat menghentikan aku. Termasuk kau sendiri, Naruto!"

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto menajam. Wajahnya semakin garang. Cahaya kuning di sekujur tubuhnya semakin berkobar besar untuk menunjukkan kalau emosinya sudah mulai naik. Kedua tangannya mengepal sangat kuat. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memberitahukan di mana istriku dan anakku berada. Aku akan menghentikanmu! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau seenaknya mencabut nyawa para manusia yang tidak berdosa! Tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah depan untuk bermaksud menusuk Toneri secara langsung. Toneri menyadari kedatangan Naruto, memunculkan pedang kegelapan, dan juga langsung menyerang Naruto.

WHUUUUSH!

Keduanya melesat dalam jalur lurus. Meninggalkan berkas cahaya hitam dan kuning. Beradu pedang dengan sengit. Menghasilkan dentingan logam yang sangat keras dan ngilu. Percikan-percikan api tercipta saat dua logam saling berbenturan. Mengeluarkan segala teknik pedang yang dimiliki. Pertarungan pedang yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

Sampai mereka menjauhkan jarak beberapa meter. Saling menyerang dengan kekuatan elemen masing-masing.

Naruto meluncurkan rasen shuriken ke arah Toneri. Toneri membalas serangan Naruto dengan tembakan pilar kegelapannya. Dua serangan beradu. Hingga terjadilah ledakan besar di langit.

DHUAAAAAR!

Di antara kepulan asap ledakan, Naruto terus terbang meluncur dan melepaskan dua tangan api raksasanya.

WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUUUUSH!

Dua tangan bercahaya kuning itu meluncur bagaikan roket. Toneri menghindarinya dengan bersusah payah. Dia malah dikejar oleh dua tangan bercahaya kuning itu. Tidak sempat melancarkan serangan balasan.

Sementara Naruto memperhatikan gerakan Toneri yang terbang tidak beraturan di langit. Dia sedang memutar otak untuk mencari celah yang bagus dan menusukkan Sword Of Eden ke jantung Toneri. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah, dia bisa menghentikan peperangan ini.

Dia sempat berpikir keras di tengah-tengah pertarungan berlangsung. Toneri yang masih dikejar oleh dua tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning itu, terus menghindar dan berusaha agar tidak ditangkap oleh dua tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning itu.

Pada suatu kesempatan, satu tangan raksasa mengeluarkan bola biru besar yaitu oodama rasengan. Melesat tajam ke arah Toneri yang sedikit lengah.

"...!"

Alhasil, Toneri sukses terkena serangan itu!

BLAAAAAR!

Tubuh Toneri meledak besar. Menciptakan cetakan pusaran yang hitam gosong di tubuhnya sehingga dia pun terpelanting dan jatuh ke bawah dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

WHUUUUSSH!

Datang Naruto setelahnya, melayangkan pedang berelemen petir pada Toneri.

Dengan sigap, Toneri menciptakan pelindung berbentuk cakram untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Naruto.

Serangan pedang berelemen petir Naruto tertahan oleh cakram pelindung. Membuat ledakan besar lagi.

DHUAAAAAR!

Reaksi gelombang kejut dari cakram pelindung, membuat Naruto dan Toneri terpelanting, bersama-sama jatuh ke bawah dengan gerakan cepat.

WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUUUSH!

Keduanya melesat terbang ke bawah. Tapi, Naruto mampu mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap melayang sebelum mencapai ke permukaan tanah. Sebaliknya Toneri berhasil sampai ke permukaan tanah dan mendarat dengan kasar.

BRAAAK!

Tubuhnya yang melemah karena serangan oodama rasengan, membuatnya tidak bertenaga lagi. Namun, Toneri tetap berusaha bangkit dan...

SET!

Ujung pedang Naruto sudah menyentuh dada kirinya. Toneri benar-benar tidak menduganya.

"Ka-Kau..."

"Toneri, kau akan berakhir sampai di sini. Pertarungan singkat ini, akan aku akhiri dengan menusuk pedang ke jantungmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan binasa untuk selama-lamanya."

Kedua mata Toneri membulat sempurna. Wajahnya sangat syok.

"Ti-Tidak! A-Aku tidak akan mati! Dewa kematian tidak akan pernah MATI!"

SRIIIIING!

Saat itu juga, tangan Toneri bercahaya hitam. Dia berwajah sangat menyeramkan.

"DE... DEATH BLACK HOLE!"

Terkejut. Naruto terkejut saat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya membeku dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

"A-Apa!?"

GOOOONG!

Muncul lubang hitam di tangan kanannya. Lubang hitam berukuran kecil dan berdiameter 50 cm. Berputar-putar spiral.

"...!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan sangat syok. Sedangkan Toneri tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

"Inilah akhir sebenarnya... Dewa matahari akan binasa ditelan ketiadaan. Kau tidak akan ada lagi di alam semesta ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail dan bermata ungu, sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah dewi malam yang bisa mengendalikan kegelapan dan malam hari. Mempunyai senjata berupa tongkat panjang yang bisa memunculkan sinar kegelapan pemusnah yang sangat pekat. Sekali kena, musuh akan hangus dalam sekejap mata tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Dengan menggunakan elemen petir, Sasuke menyerang dewi malam yang diketahui bernama Sitri Serafall. Elemen petir Sasuke disamakan dengan petir yang ada di langit. Kekuatannya seimbang dengan kekuatan Serafall.

CRRRRRRRRRT!

Tombak berujung perunggu itu diarahkan pada Serafall yang sedang melayang-layang di udara. Kemudian petir besar muncul dari ujung tombak itu, meluncur cepat ke arah Serafall.

Serafall tidak mau kalah. Dia juga menyerang Sasuke dengan ujung tongkatnya yang menembakkan sinar kegelapan pemusnah seperti pilar cahaya.

Akibatnya dua serangan itu beradu dan meledak hebat di langit yang sangat gelap.

DHUAAAAAAAR!

Setelah ledakan berakhir, yang tertinggal hanyalah asap hitam pekat yang membubung tinggi di udara. Dari balik asap hitam itu, Sasuke muncul dan terbang melesat untuk mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah Serafall.

SYAAAAT!

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menembakkan petir besar pada dewi malam. Dewi malam melindungi dirinya dengan bola pelindung kegelapannya.

FYUUUUSH!

Serangan Sasuke terserap oleh bola pelindung kegelapan milik Serafall. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terperanjat.

"A-Apa!?"

Lalu Sasuke terbang mundur beberapa meter dari Serafall. Dia menatap Serafall yang masih dilindungi dengan bola pelindung kegelapan.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Dia pun berkata.

"Kau... Kuat juga, dewi malam. Sepertinya sangat sulit untuk menyerangmu secara langsung. Aku rasa kekuatan kita seimbang. Tapi, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Serafall. Kemudian dia berwajah sangat menyeramkan bagai wajah iblis.

"Ya... Aku sependapat denganmu, dewa perang. Kekuatan kita seimbang. Aku juga tidak bisa menyerangmu secara langsung. Kau sungguh kuat."

"Malam ini, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengenaimu. Bersiaplah... Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita ini..."

"Dengan senang hati..."

BETS!

Keduanya maju dan terbang secepat mungkin. Tidak kelihatan oleh mata biasa. Saling menyerang dengan menggunakan senjata kekuatan dewa dan dewi mereka. Berkekuatan elemen alam yang sangat dahsyat.

SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT! SYAAAAAT!

Mereka bergerak tidak beraturan. Lintasan pergerakan mereka meninggalkan seberkas sinar biru tua dan sinar hitam. Dua sinar itu beradu dan saling menghantam dengan senjata yang menguarkan kekuatan elemen masing-masing. Suara dentingan logam terdengar menggema di seluruh langit. Bersamaan ledakan-ledakan besar terus terjadi di langit.

DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR!

DHUAAAAAR! DHUAAAAAAR!

Semua dewa dan dewi sibuk menghadapi para monster yang terus berdatangan dari lubang-lubang hitam dimensi. Tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Tampak Zeus yang juga mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya sebagai dewa langit, bersama istrinya, mendatangkan serangan petir raksasa dari langit.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Seluruh langit dipenuhi percikan-percikan petir dan kemudian bersatu menjadi badai petir yang sangat besar. Menyengat semua monster sampai menjadi abu. Untuk menyelamatkan para dewa dan dewi yang kewalahan menghadapi monster-monster yang berjumlah tidak terhingga. Dia akan mengakhiri dan mengubah takdir agar tidak terjadi seperti di perang besar yang pertama.

Semua harus berakhir bahagia, itulah yang diinginkan Zeus.

Setelah petir raksasa menghanguskan seluruh monster yang berdatangan dari lubang-lubang hitam dimensi, Azazel sang dewa perjalanan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menutup kembali lubang-lubang hitam itu. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Toneri yang merupakan anak Kimimaru, juga meneruskan dendam Kimimaru itu. Dendam yang tidak berkesudahan dan terus diwariskan di dalam hati keturunannya demi merebut kembali Sword Of Eden itu.

Kini suasana berangsur-angsur pulih sediakala. Hening dan tidak tegang seperti tadi. Para dewa dan dewi berkumpul untuk menemui Zeus yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

"Raja Zeus...," kata Sarutobi Asuma sang dewa anggur, anaknya Sarutobi Hiruzen."Syukurlah anda ikut serta dalam perang ini. Sehingga perang ini bisa kita akhiri secepatnya tanpa menimbulkan korban jiwa. Tapi, Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertarung melawan Toneri dan Serafall. Haruskah kita membantu mereka?"

Zeus langsung menjawabnya.

"Tidak usah membantu mereka. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri. Aku mendapat gambaran bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Juga Koneko tentunya..."

Para dewa dan dewi cukup lega mendengar penjelasan sang dewa langit yang bisa melihat masa depan ini. Mereka berharap Naruto dan Koneko bisa menghentikan dewa kematian itu. Dunia akan aman setelah perang besar ini berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai pada hari Jumat, 14 Oktober 2016**

 **Terima kasih.**


	29. Akhir

**Jumat, 14 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/fantasy**

 **Setting: Zaman Heian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29. Akhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak usah membantu mereka. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri. Aku mendapat gambaran bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Juga Koneko tentunya..."

Para dewa dan dewi cukup lega mendengar penjelasan sang dewa langit yang bisa melihat masa depan ini. Mereka berharap Naruto dan Koneko bisa menghentikan dewa kematian itu. Dunia akan aman setelah perang besar ini berakhir.

"Syukurlah jika begitu keadaannya," Yasaka sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya, benar," sahut salah satu dewa lainnya.

Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Zeus hanya terdiam menyaksikannya. Berharap kejadian yang dialami Minato tidak terjadi pada Naruto. Semoga Naruto selamat dan hidup setelah mengalahkan Toneri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GOOOONG!

Muncul lubang hitam di tangan kanannya. Lubang hitam berukuran kecil dan berdiameter 50 cm. Berputar-putar spiral.

"...!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan sangat syok. Sedangkan Toneri tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

"Inilah akhir sebenarnya... Dewa matahari akan binasa ditelan ketiadaan. Kau tidak akan ada lagi di alam semesta ini."

Naruto tidak menduga hal ini. Toneri akan menggunakan kekuatan "Death Black Hole" itu. Kekuatan dewa kematian yang bisa menyerap jiwa dan tubuh seseorang ke dalam ketiadaan, dengan begitu akan binasa dan tidak akan ada lagi di alam semesta ini kecuali dibangkitkan lagi atas izin sang Kami-sama. Kekuatan tertinggi sang dewa kematian akan menyedot jiwa dan tubuhnya sekarang juga.

Gerakan lubang hitam kematian itu begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap mata, menghisap tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang Sword Of Eden. Sedetik saja, tangan kanannya langsung menghilang seperti terputus. Berikutnya seluruh tubuhnya yang akan terhisap, tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Seringaian di wajah sang dewa kematian semakin lebar. Naruto terpaku dengan wajah syok saat kehilangan tangan kanannya. Sang dewa kematian merasa akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Kau akan mati! MATI! DEWA MATAHARI TIDAK AKAN LAGI DI DUNIA INI!" kata Toneri dengan suara yang amat keras."SETELAH MELENYAPKANMU, AKU AKAN MENCARI ISTRIMU DAN ANAKMU! MEREKA AKAN KULENYAPKAN DENGAN DEATH BLACK HOLE INI!"

Pandangan Naruto tampak nanar setelah mendengar perkataan Toneri. Bersamaan dirinya ditelan habis oleh lubang hitam kematian itu. Tanpa meninggalkan sisa-sisa kehidupan apapun.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto sukses binasa dalam lubang hitam kematian. Kini lubang hitam kematian sudah menghilang.

Tawa Toneri membahana dan menggema di tempat itu.

"WUAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA...! AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MELENYAPKAN DEWA MATAHARI! TOUSAN... AKU BERHASIL MELAKUKANNYA! DENDAMMU SUDAH KUBALASKAN!"

Toneri tertawa seperti orang gila begitu. Berwajah psikopat. Dia berlutut sambil mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia merasa bersyukur karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan Naruto.

Tapi... Perasaan senangnya hanya berlangsung tak lama. Tiba-tiba...

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Serangan api biru meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Toneri yang merasa senang, menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

HUP!

Dia melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan api biru itu. Api biru lewat begitu saja dan mengenai bangunan kayu yang masih utuh.

GROOOOO!

Akibatnya bangunan kayu itu terbakar hebat oleh api biru yang berkobar besar.

TAP!

Toneri mendarat mulus di permukaan tanah. Dia berlutut dan menfokuskan pandangan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyerangnya secara mendadak begitu.

SET!

Seorang gadis muda muncul dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis berambut putih pendek model bob dengan poni longgar membingkai dua sisi wajahnya yang panjang melewati bahunya. Bermata emas. Berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan dilapisi zirah besi berwarna biru muda. Obi berwarna biru muda membelit bagian bawah dadanya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan berwarna biru muda. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu besi biru muda berdesain klasik. Di punggungnya, terpasang sebuah sarung pedang. Di tangan kanannya, telah tergenggam sebuah pedang yaitu Kusanagi. Dia adalah Koneko.

Tidak kaget akan kehadiran gadis reinkarnasi Matatabi itu, Toneri malah tersenyum sembari berdiri tegak secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu berkata.

"Rupanya kau datang juga ke tempat ini, gadis Matatabi," ujar Toneri dengan wajah yang kelihatan cerah."Itu artinya kau akan menemui ajalmu di sini. Sama seperti suamimu itu."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Dia pun menatap Toneri dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku mengirimnya langsung ke ketiadaan lewat lubang hitam kematian. Dia tidak ada lagi di alam semesta ini."

"...!"

Terkejut bukan main. Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar syok.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin Naruto mati begitu saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan menemuiku setelah mengalahkanmu. Tapi, karena aku sangat mencemaskannya, makanya aku mengikutinya dan memutuskan untuk ikut berperang..."

Koneko berkata dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

"Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Aku telah mengalahkannya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Dia tidak ada di mana-mana lagi."

"TIDAK! INI PASTI SALAH! TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO MATI! AAAAAAAAH!"

SYAAAAAT!

Koneko melompat dengan ganas. Menguarkan cahaya merah dari tubuhnya. Cahaya merah itu membentuk telinga dan dua ekor seperti kucing. Dia menggunakan kekuatan Matatabi untuk menyerang Toneri.

WHUUUUUSH! WHUUUUUUUSH!

Dua tangan kucing raksasa terbentuk dengan cepat dari cahaya kemerahan itu. Lalu melaju cepat untuk meninju Toneri yang masih diam berdiri.

Toneri melompat tinggi dengan cepat sebelum dua tangan kucing itu mengenainya.

DRAAAAAAAK!

Dua tangan kucing itu menghantam tanah yang dipijaki oleh Toneri. Akibatnya tanah terbelah dan ambruk ke bawah dengan cepat.

Dahsyat sekali.

HUP!

Toneri tiba di tempat lain. Belum sempat dia ingin melancarkan serangan balasan, datang lagi satu tangan kucing raksasa yang akan meninjunya.

DRAAAAAK!

Tanah terhantam oleh tangan kucing tanah itu. Mengakibatkan tanah terbelah dan ambruk ke bawah seperti tadi.

Tapi, Toneri berhasil menghindar dan dia dihadang lagi dengan satu tangan kucing raksasa yang melesat juga ke arahnya.

WHUUUUSH! DRAAAAAK!

Begitulah seterusnya. Sampai Toneri terus menghindar dengan bersusah payah karena gerakan dua tangan kucing raksasa yang begitu sangat gesit. Sementara Koneko berdiam diri saat menyaksikannya.

Ketika ada celah yang bagus, Toneri menghembuskan bola kegelapan dari dalam mulutnya dan meluncur cepat ke arah dua tangan raksasa itu.

BLAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar ketika bola kegelapan mengenai dua tangan kucing raksasa itu. Kemudian tangan kucing raksasa itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

HUP!

Toneri mendarat mulus di tempat lain, bersamaan muncul sesuatu berjumlah banyak dari tanah.

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

Rupanya pedang-pedang raksasa berjumlah tak terhingga tumbuh seperti pohon dan menjulang tinggi sampai ke atas langit sana. Lagi-lagi Toneri harus menghindarinya dan memutuskan terbang ke langit.

Itulah teknik pedang Koneko yang dinamakan "Kusanagi Root". Teknik pedang berelemen tanah, dengan cara menancapkan pedang Kusanagi ke tanah. Maka pedang Kusanagi akan memancarkan kekuatan elemen tanahnya dalam bentuk akar pohon yang sangat banyak dan tumbuh menyerupai bentuknya.

Serangan itu tidak mampu mengenai Toneri. Sebagai gantinya, Toneri menembakkan pilar cahaya kegelapan dari kedua tangannya untuk menghancurkan pedang-pedang raksasa itu.

BUUUUUUUUMMM!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat seperti nuklir yang meluluhlantakkan semua apa saja yang dilewatinya. Seluruh desa Konoha habis disapu bersih oleh serangan dahsyat dari sang dewa kematian itu.

Akibat ledakan itu, membuat Koneko terpelanting. Untung dirinya terlindungi dengan cahaya kemerahan Matatabi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia menjerit keras saat terseret akibat ledakan itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa dipeluk oleh seseorang dari arah depan.

GREP!

Seseorang itu membawanya terbang menjauh dari ledakan yang masih saja terjadi. Kemudian berhenti terbang sekitar 500 meter dari permukaan tanah. Melayang-layang ringan di udara.

"Eh?"

Koneko keheranan saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah seseorang itu.

JREEEENG!

Di antara bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit yang sangat gelap, wajah cerah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, sangat familiar baginya. Mata pria itu berwarna biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Cengiran khasnya terkembang di wajahnya. Dia adalah...

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Benar-benar sangat mengagetkan hatinya, Koneko ternganga habis. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar akan pingsan dibuatnya.

"Kaget ya?" sahut Naruto yang masih menyengir."Kamu mengira aku sudah mati ya? Hehehe... Tentu saja aku belum mati. Yang terhisap ke lubang hitam kematian itu adalah kloningku. Aku yang asli sedang bersembunyi dan mengamati cara Toneri bertarung dengan kloningku. Begitulah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hehehe..."

Naruto terus menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Koneko terpaku. Kemudian kedua mata emasnya berkaca-kaca dan segera merangkul leher Naruto.

GREP!

Dia menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Naruto. Naruto memahaminya dan mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Koneko.

"Da-Dasar... Ka-Kamu membuatku syok saja karena mengira kamu benar-benar mati dan dikalahkan oleh dewa kematian. A-Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu dan ikut membantumu untuk melawan dewa kematian. Aku menitipkan anak-anak kita pada Yahiko dan teman-teman. Mereka sedang bersembunyi di sebuah goa yang tak jauh dari desa Konoha ini. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Maafkan aku karena aku melanggar perintahmu. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun..."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut dan menjawab perkataan Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memakluminya. Ini sudah menjadi takdir bagi kita untuk menjadi partner yang akan mengalahkan dewa kematian. Karena itu, janganlah menangis lagi. Ayo, kita satukan kekuatan kita untuk memusnahkan dewa kematian itu hari ini!"

Koneko mengangguk dan berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Dia menatap wajah Naruto lagi, tetap merangkul leher Naruto.

"Ayo, kita lakukan! Kita ubah takdir itu bahwa kita tidak akan mati setelah mengalahkan dewa kematian."

Naruto juga mengangguk. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, itulah yang aku harapkan."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk lagi. Bersamaan Naruto memanggil pedang emas itu.

"SUMMON, SWORD OF EDEN!"

PAAAAATS!

Muncul secara tiba-tiba, pedang emas yang sangat berkilauan. Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam pedang emas itu dengan erat. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya, tetap memeluk pinggang Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Keluarkan cahaya biru Matatabi itu dari dalam tubuhmu. Aku juga akan menggunakan mode Yellow Flash itu sekali lagi. Kita akan menyerang dewa kematian bersama-sama dengan Sword Of Eden ini."

"Ya, Naruto-kun..."

Keduanya saling menguarkan cahaya kekuatan yang berbeda dari dalam tubuh masing-masing. Tubuh Naruto bercahaya kuning, sedangkan Koneko bercahaya biru.

Mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Kita mulai sekarang..."

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun..."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Naruto bengong ketika Koneko mencegatnya untuk menyerang dewa kematian. Sampai akhirnya dia menjadi kaku saat bibirnya dikecup oleh bibir Koneko. Terlebih Koneko masih merangkul lehernya dengan erat.

Kedua mata mereka saling menutup. Berciuman sebentar. Setelah itu, mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Ini adalah tanda supaya kamu bersemangat untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini."

Koneko tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, Koneko-chan, aku akan bersemangat!" Naruto berwajah sangat serius dan memandang ke arah pedang emas itu."Peganglah gagang pedang ini, Koneko-chan. Kita akan bersama-sama menusukkan pedang ini ke jantung dewa kematian itu."

"Hn."

Koneko segera menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia juga memegang gagang pedang emas itu. Dia berwajah sangat serius.

"Kita mulai, Naruto-kun!"

"Ya!"

Sambil memeluk Koneko dengan erat di tangan kirinya, Naruto meluncur ke bawah dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat gagang pedang emas. Juga tangan kiri Koneko menggenggam tangan kanannya, tepat di gagang pedang emas itu. Kedua tangan mereka yang menggenggam gagang pedang emas, saling bercahaya antara kuning dan biru yang bersatu menjadi sebuah cahaya kehijauan.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan meluncur seperti komet hijau berpijar dengan ujung depannya sebuah bilah pedang emas yang sangat tajam. Menuju ke arah Toneri yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

WHUUUUUSH!

Mengira Koneko sudah kalah akibat serangan yang dilakukannya, Toneri merasakan kehadiran bahaya besar yang mendekatinya. Dia mendongak ke atas. Mendapati sebuah cahaya hijau yang sangat menyilaukan seperti komet.

"...A-Apa itu?"

Dia sangat panik dan segera membentuk pertahanan khusus untuk melindungi dirinya.

FWAAAATS!

Bola pelindung kegelapan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia akan berusaha menahan serangan cahaya hijau yang akan menabraknya sedikit lagi.

DHUAAAAAAAAS!

Cahaya hijau menyerupai komet itu berhasil ditahan oleh bola pelindung kegelapan yang dibentuk Toneri. Toneri menahannya sekuat tenaga. Namun, daya kekuatan cahaya hijau itu sangat kuat melebihi bola pelindung kegelapan itu, hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, muncul keretakan kecil di bola pelindung kegelapan itu.

KREK!

Keretakan yang awalnya kecil, lama-kelamaan semakin membesar dan membesar akibat tekanan cahaya hijau yang sangat besar. Toneri tidak dapat menahannya begitu lama meskipun dia sudah mengerahkan segala kekuatannya. Hingga bola pelindung kegelapan itu pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah.

PRAAAAANG!

Cahaya hijau itu berhasil menembus pertahanannya yang kuat. Kemudian meluncur cepat ke arah Toneri.

ZLUB!

Toneri pun merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tajam menembus dada kirinya. Ia pun terseret karena cahaya hijau itu mendorongnya dan terus meluncur membawanya sampai ke permukaan tanah.

BRUAAAAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi kecil saat Toneri terjerembab jatuh di tanah dengan kasar. Apalagi sesuatu yang menusuk dada kirinya, semakin dalam dan menyakitkan. Darah segar mengalir dari luka di dada kirinya. Merasakan bilah tajam telah menusuk ke dalam jantungnya.

Ditajamkannya kedua matanya saat cahaya hijau menghilang dan membentuk dua sosok manusia. Satu laki-laki dan satu gadis. Tangan mereka bersama-sama menggenggam gagang pedang emas itu. Mereka berdiri tepat di dekatnya.

Spontan, kedua mata Toneri terbelalak keluar. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Sangat syok.

"Ka-Kalian... Ba-Bagaimana bisa?!"

Naruto menatap Toneri dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Sebenarnya... Aku belum mati. Aku yang telah kau lenyapkan dengan Death Black Hole itu adalah diriku yang palsu. Aku yang asli sedang bersembunyi dan mengamati pergerakanmu. Kau... Telah kalah, Yami...," ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin."Tapi, takdir telah berkata lain, aku dan Koneko tidak akan mati setelah mengalahkanmu. Kaulah yang mati. Lenyap dari ketiadaan. Semoga saja kau digantikan dengan dewa kematian yang jauh lebih baik. Tidak meneruskan dendam karena Sword Of Eden ini. Hari ini, aku akhiri permusuhan antara dewa kematian dan dewa matahari. Aku akan mengembalikan Sword Of Eden pada Zeus. Itulah sumpahku!"

Kedua mata Toneri membulat lagi. Dia tidak menduga Naruto bisa selamat dari perang ini. Padahal dia berharap bisa membunuh Naruto dan Koneko sekaligus hari ini. Namun, harapan itu tidak terkabulkan. Takdir telah menetapkan dirinya yang binasa dari ketiadaan.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN! DEWA KEMATIAN TIDAK AKAN MATI! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH!"

"Sudahlah... Jangan keras kepala. Kau sudah tamat sekarang, Yami."

Saat itu juga, tubuh Toneri dipenuhi cahaya kekuningan dan kemudian meledak hebat di depan mata pasangan itu.

BLAAAAAR!

Ledakan itu berakhir dengan butiran-butiran cahaya putih seperti salju. Sword Of Eden tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, bekas di mana Toneri meledak tadi. Naruto berlutut dan mengambil pedang itu. Sementara Koneko tampak menikmati pemandangan hujan butiran-butiran cahaya putih itu.

"Haaaaah... Akhirnya kami berdua berhasil mengalahkan Toneri itu. Aku sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih, Kami-sama..."

Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang sangat berat. Lantas dia menghilangkan Sword Of Eden itu agar kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Rencananya Sword Of Eden itu akan dikembalikannya pada Zeus.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko yang berdiri, menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali dan sedikit meregangkan badannya yang terasa sangat letih.

"Koneko-chan..."

Diarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendekat dan memegang dua bahunya secara langsung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu nekad sekali menyusulku sampai kemari, padahal kamu baru saja melahirkan. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan minta maaf lagi. Yang penting, semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Perang ini sudah kita menangkan. Tidak akan ada lagi dewa kematian yang membenci dewa matahari. Dunia akan damai untuk selamanya."

"Hn. Aku merasa sangat senang hari ini."

"Aku juga."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama. Kemudian mereka berpelukan erat antara satu sama lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Serafall. Tapi, Serafall mengaku kalah sebelum serangan Sasuke mengenainya.

"Aku mengaku kalah... Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini. Selamat tinggal..."

PETS!

Serafall menghilang sebelum semburan api datang ke arahnya. Alhasil, semburan api lewat begitu saja dan menghilang di udara. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Sial... Dia malah kabur. Benar-benar pengecut!" Sasuke mendengus kesal sesaat. Kemudian menghelakan napasnya sambil melayang-layang di udara.

"Sepertinya keadaan sudah aman. Aku yakin Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Yami itu. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja untuk menemuinya sekarang."

Maka sang dewa perang berbalik dan memutuskan terbang menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Koneko.

Tapi, dia pun dihadang oleh Zeus yang mendadak muncul di depan matanya.

"Kakek Zeus? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang berhenti terbang dan memilih melayang-layang di udara. Tangan kanannya masih memegang tombak ujung perunggu itu.

Zeus pun berkata dengan nada bijaksana.

"Ikutlah denganku sekarang. Kita harus memperbaiki desa Konoha ini agar kembali seperti semula. Lalu ada empat mata yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Zeus juga mengangguk.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak Naruto dan Koneko yang masih berpelukan di antara reruntuhan desa itu. Mereka masih menikmati momen bersama ini. Karena mereka tidak mati setelah mengalahkan Yami. Takdir telah berubah. Mereka sudah menjadi pahlawan besar bagi dunia ini.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Sudah lama kita berpelukan, tapi kita tidak mati. Ternyata kita memang masih hidup, Naruto-kun."

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak mati. Takdir telah berubah. Kita akan berumur panjang sampai anak kita dewasa nantinya."

"Iya. Kita akan bersama-sama membesarkan anak-anak kita. Melihatnya tumbuh, dewasa dan menikah. Itu yang pernah kamu bilang, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko. Dia tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Koneko yang tersenyum.

Lalu kedua tangan Naruto beralih untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko. Memandang wajah Koneko dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ayo, kita pergi menemui si kembar. Mereka pasti menangis karena tidak ada kita bersama mereka."

"Hn. Ayo!"

Kedua pipi Koneko ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

"Pegangan yang erat ya. Kita akan pergi ke sana dengan menggunakan hiraishin."

"Baiklah, apa kamu tahu tempatnya?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meninggalkan tanda segel hiraishin di punggung Haruki."

"Eh? Sejak kapan?"

"Waktu kamu menyusui Aoshi. Tanda segel hiraishin sudah ada juga di punggung Aoshi. Itu aku lakukan waktu kamu menyusui Haruki."

"Oh..."

Gadis berambut putih itu manggut-manggut. Dia membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf O. Lantas dia merangkul leher Naruto seerat-eratnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin merawat anak kita. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mereka berdua. Memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dan mengajarkan mereka berbagai hal. Aku juga akan mengajarkan Aoshi tentang cara merajut nantinya supaya dia bisa membuat syal untukmu. Hehehe..."

Naruto tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Dia menatap kedua mata emas Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Itu bagus sekali, Koneko-chan. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah buat kedua anak kita. Akulah yang akan mengajari mereka tentang cara berpedang dan menguasai kekuatan dewa mereka. Pasti sangat menyenangkan ya."

"Iya. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh ya... Kita harus pergi menemui anak-anak kita itu ya!"

BLIIIITTZZZ!

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto melompat tinggi sambil menggendong Koneko erat-erat. Ia pun melesat bersama Koneko dengan meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning. Meninggalkan reruntuhan desa yang dipenuhi dengan api dan pemandangan bobrok lainnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Koneko, mendadak seluruh desa kembali seperti semula. Bangunan-bangunan berdiri tegak. Semua jenis tanaman tumbuh subur. Tanah yang retak kembali utuh sediakala. Semuanya kembali seperti semula berkat kekuatan besar dari sang dewa langit.

Kubah pelindung yang mengelilingi desa juga menghilang. Malam pun tampak indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit yang gelap. Bulan pun muncul di antara bintang-bintang. Menyambut bahagia akhir perang dan kelahiran dua anak sang dewa matahari. Penerus baru yang akan mewarnai kehidupan dewa matahari dan istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTO-NII! KONEKO-NEE!" seru Hellscythe yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Naruto dan Koneko yang baru saja tiba di dalam sebuah goa. Ia sangat senang karena kakaknya dan istri kakaknya selamat dari perang besar itu.

Naruto menurunkan Koneko. Hellscythe langsung memeluk Koneko begitu saja.

GREP!

Koneko kaget bukan main saat mendapati adik kembar Naruto memeluknya. Dirasakannya, tubuh Hellscythe bergetar hebat. Samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap suara isakan halus dari Hellscythe.

"Hell-chan...," kata Koneko yang keheranan."Kamu menangis ya?"

"I-Iya... Habisnya aku merasa sangat cemas jika kalian berdua tidak selamat saat melawan Yami. Sasuke bilang kalau kalian berdua akan mati setelah mengalahkan Yami. Tapi, ternyata kalian masih hidup. Aku bersyukur sekali. Aku merasa senang jika kalian kembali ke sini... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ya sudah. Janganlah menangis. Kami sudah ada di sini, kan? Jadi, jangan cemas lagi ya?"

"Iya, Koneko-nee."

Hellscythe berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Menyeka air bening yang terus menetes dari pelupuk saffir birunya. Bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh Koneko.

Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Koneko, tersenyum simpul menyaksikan adegan ini. Lalu menyadari Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan Sakura yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto, Koneko, syukurlah kalian selamat dari perang itu...," Yahiko menangis ala air terjun sambil menggendong Haruki di kedua tangannya."Aku merasa senang sekali. Aku sangat terharu... HUWAAAAAA!"

Dia malah menangis histeris. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya itu.

Konan memasang wajah sewot ke arah Yahiko. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak Yahiko sekarang juga. Tapi, apa daya dia sedang menggendong Aoshi di kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang sempat meninggi.

"Aaaaah... Benar yang dikatakan Yahiko. Aku juga sangat bersyukur kalau kalian berdua tidak apa-apa...," Konan tersenyum simpul sambil menyerahkan Aoshi pada Naruto."Sepertinya anak-anak kalian juga merindukan kalian berdua. Mereka sempat menangis keras bersamaan. Tapi, aku dan Yahiko berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua sebelum kalian kembali ke sini. Mungkin mereka lapar... Ingin minta disusui lagi."

Naruto mengambil Aoshi dari kedua tangan Konan. Dengan hati-hati, dia menggendong Aoshi.

"Oh... Begitu rupanya. Aoshi menangis bersamaan Haruki menangis juga. Mereka benar-benar kembar yang sehati."

"Ya, begitulah, Naruto."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Konan, Yahiko. Karena kalian sudah menenangkan si kembar saat kami tidak ada di sini. Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sudah pantas menikah dan memiliki anak sekarang."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Yahiko dan Konan. Lantas Konan berdehem keras, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sambil menyenggol bahu Yahiko.

"EHEM! Yahiko, hentikan tangisanmu yang tidak jelas itu. Sebaiknya kamu serahkan Haruki pada Koneko sana!"

"Huhuhu... Baiklah, Konan ~..."

Dengan patuh, Yahiko menyerahkan Haruki pada Koneko. Koneko langsung menggendong Haruki dengan hati-hati.

"Ini Haruki, Koneko."

"Ah, terima kasih, Yahiko-san."

"Sama-sama... Huhuhu..."

Yahiko masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu begitu. Semua orang bengong melihatnya.

Naruto yang tersenyum maklum. Koneko yang memandangi wajah Haruki begitu lama. Konan yang sewot dan melototi Yahiko. Nagato yang tersenyum simpul. Hellscythe yang terdiam dan Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia saat menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

Lantas mereka menyadari kemunculan seseorang yang tiba-tiba di dalam goa tersebut. Seseorang itu adalah pria berambut pirang dan mengenakan pakaian zirah besi serba hitam kekuningan. Dia adalah Minato.

"Naruto, Koneko!"

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh saat diri mereka dipanggil oleh Minato. Minato berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tousan!"

Naruto berseru keras karena senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hellscythe.

"Tousan... Ke sini juga rupanya..."

Minato tersenyum ke arah Hellscythe. Hellscythe tertawa lebar dan berdiri di samping Koneko.

"Ya, Hell-chan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian semuanya. Terutama dengan dua cucuku ini," tatapan Minato tertuju pada Haruki dan Aoshi."Dua cucuku lahir dengan selamat. Perang sudah usai. Dewa kematian juga sudah binasa dari alam semesta ini. Kelak dewa kematian akan digantikan dengan keturunannya yang akan berhati mulia dan tidak bermusuhan lagi dengan dewa matahari. Aku berharap dunia akan damai untuk selamanya."

Kedua tangan Minato mengelus puncak rambut Haruki dan Aoshi sekaligus. Naruto dan Koneko tersenyum saat memperhatikannya.

Naruto segera menjawab perkataan Minato.

"Tousan benar... Permusuhan antara dewa kematian dan dewa matahari sudah berakhir hari ini. Aku akan mengembalikan Sword Of Eden pada kakek Zeus agar Sword Of Eden disimpan saja dengan aman di negeri Olympus. Sampaikan hal itu pada kakek Zeus ya, Tousan."

"Eh? Apa kau serius mau mengembalikan pedang emas itu pada kakek Zeus?"

"Ya... Supaya tidak ada lagi kekacauan dan permusuhan di dunia ini. Sumber masalah selama ini adalah Sword Of Eden, kan? Jadi, aku akan mengembalikan pedang itu pada kakek Zeus secepatnya."

"Oh... Begitu ya? Aku mengerti. Kapan kau akan mengembalikan pedang emas itu?"

"Hari ini...," Naruto memanggil Sword Of Eden itu dengan cepat."SUMMON, SWORD OF EDEN!"

SRIIIING!

Muncul secara mendadak, pedang emas berkilauan dan melayang-layang di depan mata Naruto. Lalu pedang itu terbang menuju ke arah Minato. Minato menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya.

BATS!

Kini pedang emas beserta sarungnya yang juga terbuat dari emas, tergenggam di tangan kanan Minato. Minato memperhatikan pedang itu sebentar lalu berkata pada Naruto.

"Baiklah... Jika keputusanmu sudah begitu, aku akan mengembalikan pedang ini pada kakek Zeus. Terus aku juga mengabarkan bahwa aku tidak berwujud roh lagi, tapi aku sudah menjadi dewa sejati di negeri Olympus...," Minato tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah setiap orang yang ada di goa itu kecuali Haruki dan Aoshi."Kakek Zeus juga mengundang kalian semuanya untuk datang ke negeri Olympus. Ada pesta besar untuk menyambut hari kelahiran si kembar ini. Hmmm... Siapa nama anak-anak kalian ini?"

Naruto dan Koneko menyahut secara bersamaan.

"Haruki dan Aoshi."

"Oh, Haruki dan Aoshi... Nama yang sangat bagus. Hehehe... Siapa yang memberi nama-nama itu?"

"Aku/Naruto."

Sekali lagi Naruto dan Koneko menyahut bersamaan. Mengundang gelak tawa setiap orang yang ada di sana kecuali Konan dan Nagato yang tersenyum.

"Hahaha... Kalian kompak sekali, Naruto, Koneko!" tutur Yahiko yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak menangis lagi.

"Itu benar," Sakura membenarkan perkataan Yahiko.

"Hehehe... Terus Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan Sakura, diundang juga ke sana ya Tousan?" Hellscythe tertawa kecil sembari bertanya.

"Ya... Mereka juga diundang, Hell-chan."

"Wah... Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan dan bertambah ramai jika ada Yahiko, Konan, Nagato dan Sakura! Aku senang sekali."

Semua orang memperhatikan Hellscythe yang sangat bersemangat. Senyuman senang terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

Naruto memandang ke arah ayahnya lagi.

"Jadi, kapan pesta itu diadakan?"

"Besok," Minato memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya."Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang. Keadaan desa sudah kembali seperti semula berkat bantuan dari kakek Zeus. Semua warga juga kembali ke rumah masing-masing."

Semuanya mengangguk. Bersamaan si kembar menangis kompak lagi.

"Waaa... Si kembar menangis, Koneko-chan..."

"Mungkin mereka lapar atau apa ya?"

"Coba kita periksa dulu..."

"Iya."

Naruto dan Koneko sangat panik. Mereka berusaha menenangkan si kembar, entah si kembar merasa lapar lagi atau tidak merasa nyaman karena buang air besar atau hal lainnya. Makanya mereka memeriksa keadaan si kembar secara bergantian.

"Waaa... Ternyata mereka buang air kecil!"

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bawa kain buat popok mereka..."

"Tenang saja, Koneko-chan. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar."

Dengan menggunakan hiraishin, Naruto berteleport ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Koneko dan dua bayinya di goa itu, bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

Si kembar sedang terbaring di sebuah batu datar seperti meja. Mereka terus menangis bersamaan. Koneko yang berlutut, berusaha menenangkan mereka sebelum Naruto datang kembali ke sini.

BLIIIIZZZT!

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba juga dan membawa keranjang kayu yang berisikan pakaian bayi. Lalu dia meletakkan keranjang kayu itu di dekat Koneko.

"Ini..."

"Ah ya," Koneko langsung membuka kain bedung yang menutupi tubuh Aoshi."Naruto-kun, bisa bantu aku? Tolong urus Haruki ya."

"Baiklah! Serahkan Haruki padaku!"

Koneko tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia memandang Naruto dengan lembut.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Koneko.

Lantas mereka berdua disibukkan untuk mengganti popok si kembar. Si kembar masih saja menangis. Mereka juga berusaha keras untuk menenangkan si kembar itu.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Sungguh bahagia sekali melihat adegan ini.

Hari kelahiran yang berakhir bahagia. Dua buah hati menghiasi kehidupan dewa matahari dan dewi bumi. Dewa matahari yang seorang guru dan suami untuk sang dewi bumi. Dewi bumi adalah muridnya dan istrinya yang setia padanya. Mereka adalah para pengembara yang telah menetap di suatu desa. Di tempat inilah, mereka akan membesarkan dan merawat dua hati mereka untuk menjadi dewa matahari dan dewi bumi selanjutnya.

Naruto dan Koneko telah menjadi pahlawan besar bagi zaman Heian ini. Mereka telah menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman sang dewa kematian. Segala rintangan telah mereka lewati dengan baik. Berakhir kebahagiaan dan kedamaian abadi bagi seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Kisah para pengembara telah menemukan titik terang. Semuanya ikut berbahagia bersama Naruto dan Koneko di desa Konoha itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIMA BULAN KEMUDIAN...**

Sasuke sudah menikah dengan seorang dewi waktu yang bernama Raynare. Raynare, yang pernah membantu Koneko saat diganggu oleh seorang pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Lalu Hellscythe juga sudah menikah dengan Gaara. Gaara yang juga seorang dewa yaitu dewa bintang. Kemudian Yahiko yang juga sudah menikah dengan Konan serta Nagato yang juga sudah menikah dengan Argento Asia. Asia, seorang perawat yang bekerja di balai pengobatan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Semua orang yang dekat dengan Naruto dan Koneko, hidup bahagia di desa Konoha itu. Minato yang juga bahagia dan tinggal menetap di negeri Olympus, sekali-kali turun ke bumi buat mengunjungi anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya.

Di samping itu...

Suatu hari di dunia bawah, tampaklah Serafall yang sedang terbaring di suatu tempat yang gelap. Perutnya membuncit sebesar gunung karena hamil sembilan bulan. Pasalnya dia adalah istrinya Toneri sang dewa kematian.

Di tempat gelap yang sunyi itu, dia melahirkan seorang diri. Sudah waktunya calon bayinya lahir untuk menggantikan posisi Toneri sebagai dewa kematian.

"HAAAAAAH!" teriak Serafall yang sangat menggelegar dan menggema di tempat itu.

Dia mengejan dengan bersusah payah hingga lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat mungil. Berambut hitam. Kedua matanya menutup sehingga tidak diketahui warna matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah.

"OEK! OEK! OEK!"

Pada akhirnya, pengganti sang dewa kematian lahir juga. Serafall bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk serta menggendong bayinya dengan kedua mata yang menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa senang karena buah cintanya bersama Toneri telah lahir ke dunia ini.

"Anakku... Akhirnya kamu lahir juga. Kamu akan menggantikan ayahmu menjadi dewa kematian nantinya. Kamu kuberi nama... Ken... Sitri Ken. Itulah namamu sekarang..."

Bayi mungil itu didekapkan ke dadanya. Bayi itu terdiam saat dipeluk seperti itu olehnya. Serafall terus menangis seorang diri bersama bayinya. Tanpa didampingi oleh Toneri di sisinya.

Begitulah, sang penerus dewa kematian telah lahir. Dia akan menjadi dewa kematian yang berhati baik. Tidak dendam terhadap dewa matahari. Selamanya, permusuhan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi karena perebutan Sword Of Eden.

Sekarang Sword Of Eden telah tersimpan di negeri Olympus. Dipegang oleh Zeus dan tidak akan diperebutkan kembali oleh siapapun. Pedang emas yang sakral dan langka. Hadiah dari surga yang berkekuatan kebaikan dan cahaya yang sangat kuat.

Kisah para pengembara sudah usai. Digantikan dengan kehidupan normal dan bahagia di muka bumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request Bima Ootsutsuki yang berjudul "The Wanderers" sukses ditamatkan pada hari Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2016.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavourite fic ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini...**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**


	30. Ekstra: isi hati Naruto

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Kamis, 12 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE WANDERERS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30. Ekstra: isi hati Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku teringat saat aku masih kecil.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, hidup dan dibesarkan oleh ibu pemilik panti asuhan di desa Hoshi. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tanpa mengenal siapa orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, asal usulku dan apa saja yang mengenai diriku. Aku hidup dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat. Sehingga menuntunku ingin pergi jauh, hanya untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya.

Sejak kecil, aku diajari cara menggunakan pedang oleh ibu panti asuhan. Berbagai teknik pedang yang dia ajarkan, kukuasai dengan baik. Aku juga mendapatkan semua jurus tentang elemen angin secara tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu darimana datangnya. Entahlah, aku mendapatkan kekuatan elemen angin itu ketika aku merasa terdesak atau dalam keadaan bahaya. Pasti aku akan menggunakan kekuatan elemen angin secara spontan.

Aku sering bersedih hati ketika ada sesuatu yang mengingatkanku tentang orang tua. Hatiku sangat berguncang dan menangis karena ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, sama seperti anak yang lain. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku akan mencari mereka ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Walaupun mereka tiada di dunia ini, aku akan mencari di mana mereka dikuburkan. Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum aku berhasil menemukan mereka.

Tekadku untuk mengembara semakin kuat seiring umurku bertambah. Pada umur yang menginjak 13 tahun, aku memantapkan hatiku untuk pergi mengembara. Kukatakan niatku itu pada ibu pemilik panti asuhan. Dia mengizinkanku pergi dan memberikan bekal yang cukup padaku selama dalam perjalanan. Juga memberikanku sebuah pedang yang bernama Kusanagi dan sebuah kalung kristal biru.

Setelah itu, dia melepaskan kepergianku dengan penuh air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Masih kuingat, dia berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang perbatasan desa Hoshi, melambaikan tangannya padaku seraya berkata.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto. Ingat, berikan kalung kristal biru itu pada istrimu kalau kamu sudah menikah nantinya ya."

Aku tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Iya, Kaasan."

Begitulah. Aku langsung pergi sesudah mengatakan itu padanya dan menghentakkan langkahku ke tanah dengan penuh semangat yang membara.

Berhari-hari, kutempuh perjalanan ini dengan berjalan kaki. Jika aku merasa capek, pasti aku memilih singgah di suatu tempat dan beristirahat sejenak. Berbagai desa kulalui. Juga sering muncul bahaya yang menimpaku selama dalam perjalanan seperti perampok atau pencuri yang berusaha merampas barang-barang yang kubawa. Tapi, dengan sigap, kuhabisi mereka semua dalam beberapa serangan teknik pedangku.

Lalu aku pernah melewati suatu desa yang indah di dekat pepohonan gingko yang sedang berguguran. Desa yang bernama Kuoh. Di sana, aku pernah berjumpa dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berambut putih. Anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon gingko. Dia sangat manis dan sangat menarik hatiku. Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa terpaku begitu dan hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat itu. Tubuhku terasa membeku.

Aku terus memperhatikan dia dalam diam. Sampai dia ditemukan oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam. Dia dan anak perempuan berambut hitam itu terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Ternyata anak perempuan berambut hitam itu adalah kakaknya. Kakaknya mengajak pulang lalu menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari sini. Dia menuruti langkah kakaknya dan sempat menengok ke belakang, tepat ke arahku.

Aku yang masih terpaku, tetap menyaksikannya pergi sampai hilang dari pandanganku. Hingga senyuman terukir di wajahku.

Aku senang karena bisa bertemu dengan anak perempuan seperti itu dan berharap dialah yang akan menjadi istriku nanti.

Suatu niat yang muncul tiba-tiba, aku memendam semua itu lebih dalam di hatiku. Langkahku kuayunkan lagi untuk meninggalkan desa Kuoh itu. Berharap bisa berjumpa lagi dengan anak perempuan berambut putih itu. Aku akan mengutarakan niatku ini padanya bahwa aku ingin dialah yang menjadi istriku. Aku akan menunggunya walaupun itu lama sekali.

Berbulan-bulan. Bertahun-tahun. Musim terus berganti. Seiring aku terus berjalan, aku terus tumbuh besar. Selama itu, berbagai peristiwa sudah kulewati dengan baik. Banyak bahaya yang kutempuh dan nyaris membuatku celaka. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatasi semua bahaya itu dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

Bahkan di umurku 15 tahun, aku pernah terjebak di suatu desa di mana para penduduknya, perempuan semuanya. Aku dikejar-kejar oleh satu desa itu karena mereka menginginkan aku untuk menjadi calon suami mereka. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hal tersebut, membuatku kewalahan dan tanpa sadar aku bisa menghilang begitu saja dari desa tersebut. Berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata.

Aku baru sadar ketika tiba di tempat lain. Aku baru sadar telah menguasai jurus hiraishin itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan jurus itu. Entahlah, hal itu menjadi misteri bagiku.

Seiring aku terus berjalan dan berjalan, pasti ada suatu masalah yang mencegat langkahku. Masalah yang menyangkut tentang hati. Entah mengapa, setiap gadis yang berjumpa pertama kali denganku, pasti jatuh cinta padaku. Mereka pasti menginginkan aku untuk menjadi suaminya, namun aku tolak secara halus dan beralasan bahwa aku harus pergi mengembara untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku. Pasti mereka kecewa dan tetap berlapang dada. Menerima jawabanku dengan hati yang terlihat tegar dan mengizinkan aku pergi. Aku jadi tidak tega jika menolak mereka seperti itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, hatiku terpaut pada sosok anak perempuan berambut putih itu. Aku hanya ingin anak perempuan berambut putih itu yang akan menjadi istriku nanti.

Aku terus menunggunya dan percaya dia akan datang padaku. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti berjumpa lagi dengannya.

Ternyata harapanku itu terkabul, aku bertemu lagi dengan anak perempuan berambut putih itu di sebuah kedai ramen, di desa yang bernama Nami.

Ketika itu, kami beradu pandang. Kami saling menatap sangat lama. Aku terpana karena terkejut. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di sini.

Dia tidak berubah. Dia tetap seperti dulu. Hanya saja dia sudah tumbuh besar seperti gadis remaja lainnya. Dia semakin manis saja dan menggemaskan.

Perasaan berdebar-debarku semakin kuat ketika berada di dekatnya. Karena itu, aku menghindar dan memilih pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Aku hanya mengetes apakah mungkin dialah gadis yang dimaksud Kami-sama untuk membantuku menghadapi dewa kematian. Jika memang benar, dia pasti akan mengejarku.

Perkiraanku benar, dia mengejarku dan langsung mengutarakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi muridku. Aku diharapkan untuk menjadi gurunya dan melatihnya untuk mengontrol kekuatan yang ada di tubuhnya itu.

Semula aku tidak mau. Aku langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya dan berpindah tempat ke hutan hijau lebat.

Tahu-tahu, dia mengejarku lagi. Aku merasakan kehadirannya di hutan itu dan langsung bergegas mencarinya. Aku terkejut saat dia akan diserang oleh beberapa monster yang menghuni hutan itu. Kusabet pedangku dan menebas monster-monster itu dengan perasaan yang garang. Monster-monster itu mati dengan tubuh yang terbelah dua.

Tak kusangka, aku juga ditikam dari belakang. Tubuhku terbelah dua. Aku tewas dan terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

Sang Kami-sama memberikanku izin untuk hidup sekali lagi. Aku dibangkitkan dan ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru yang akan melatih gadis berambut putih itu. Aku harus melindungi gadis berambut putih itu dari ancaman sang dewa kematian, yang tak lama lagi akan datang untuk menghancurkan bumi.

Aku kembali ke bumi. Kembali ke tempatku, di mana gadis berambut putih itu menangisi kematianku. Aku menjelma di depannya dan memeluknya erat untuk memberikan ketenangan buatnya.

Dimulailah kehidupan baruku setelah mengalami mati sekali. Aku menjadi guru yang baik buat muridku.

Toujou Koneko, itulah muridku. Aku baru mengetahui namanya setelah pertemuan kembali ini. Aku sangat senang karena dia ikut denganku dalam pengembaraan ini.

Tapi, dia tidak mengingat tentang pertemuan kami di hutan gingko itu. Aku mengira dia melupakan itu karena waktu itu dia masih kecil, umurnya sekitar 10 tahun. Sekarang, ketika bertemu lagi denganku, umurnya sudah menginjak 15 tahun. Berarti sudah lima tahun, kami berpisah. Selama itu, aku terus mengingatnya walaupun aku tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Namun, hatiku selalu berkata, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba.

Pada akhirnya, kami bertemu lagi. Hubungan kami menjadi seorang guru dan murid. Aku melatihnya bagaimana caranya menggunakan pedang dengan baik di sela-sela beristirahat setelah berjalan jauh. Dia mematuhi perintahku dengan patuh. Membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Kusadari, perasaan berdebar-debarku terhadapnya semakin menguat tatkala dia semakin dekat denganku. Apalagi sejak peristiwa di desa Uzu itu, aku merasakan perubahan sikap Koneko terhadapku.

Koneko akan kelihatan gugup ketika berdekatan denganku ataupun berbicara denganku. Dia akan selalu melirik ke arah lain jika aku tidak sengaja memandang ke arahnya, pasti aku bisa melihat kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dia akan selalu memberikan aku makanan yang dia masak sendiri. Dia akan selalu panik jika aku mendapatkan luka, pasti dia akan mati-matian mengobati lukaku itu. Dia akan selalu memelukku tanpa sadar jika dia ketakutan. Dia akan selalu menghindar jika aku duduk di dekatnya.

Begitulah, sikap aneh yang ditunjuk Koneko padaku. Aku yang belum peka sama sekali, tidak menyadari bahwa sikap aneh yang ditunjukkannya itu adalah perasaan cinta yang tersimpan di hatinya. Diam-diam, dia mencintai aku. Tapi, aku belum menanggapinya sama sekali. Aku sendiri belum yakin apakah aku bisa mengungkapkan keinginanku yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai istriku? Aku takut dia menolakku jika aku melamarnya secara langsung.

Karena pertanyaan salah satu dari ksatria Akatsuki yang sudah menjadi sahabatku dalam pengembaraan ini, namanya Yahiko, memaksaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan jujur. Aku ingat dia bertanya apa, saat kami bermalam di tengah hutan lebat sambil ditemani api unggun.

"Naruto, apa ada gadis yang kamu sukai sekarang?"

Tentu saja, aku terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaannya itu. Waktu itu, aku duduk di samping Nagato. Yahiko di seberangnya lagi. Lalu Konan dan Koneko duduk berhadapan denganku. Di tengah-tengah kami, terdapat api unggun yang bernyala sangat besar dan menerangi tempat kami berada sekarang.

Sambil memasang wajah yang sedikit malu, aku menjawabnya.

"Ya, ada sih. Gadis yang kusukai itu."

"EEEEEH!?"

Semuanya ternganga kecuali Koneko.

"Siapa dia?"

Yahiko bertanya lagi.

"Hehehe... Rahasia."

"Apa? Rahasia."

"Iya. Tidak mungkin aku bilang sekarang pada kalian. Suatu hari nanti, kalian tahu sendiri siapa gadis yang kusukai itu."

"Yaaaa~~ Padahal aku ingin tahu sekarang."

Tampak kecewa, Yahiko memasang wajah yang kusut. Aku hanya tertawa ngeles.

Pandanganku kuarahkan pada Koneko. Koneko kelihatan tersentak dan buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Aku pun tersenyum simpul karena merasa geram melihat sikap malu-malunya itu. Mendorongku ingin segera memilikinya sebagai istriku.

Rasa cintaku bertambah seiring aku terus memendam perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikannya. Ingin sekali kuutarakan pada Koneko, tapi kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Koneko selalu tampak sibuk dan belajar berbagai hal dengan Konan. Aku terus memperhatikannya dalam diam. Aku terus memikirkannya ketika dia tidak ada di dekatku. Aku selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan menunjukkan perasaanku jika dia berlatih denganku. Aku pernah mencoba untuk memegang tangannya dan memeluknya agar dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya sebagai istriku. Itulah yang terus kupikirkan di otakku. Aku ingin sekali menikah dengannya dan membentuk keluarga baru dengannya. Menjalin cinta dengannya. Mempunyai anak darinya. Hanya dia yang kucintai. Tidak ada yang lain.

Hingga perasaan ini berhasil kuungkapnya padanya di desa Hana. Dia menerimaku dengan hati yang begitu bahagia. Dia menangis dan berharap aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Hatiku bergetar melihat air matanya yang berjatuhan seperti butiran-butiran cahaya itu. Menarikku untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di bibirnya yang mungil. Aku menciumnya dengan perasaan cintaku yang tulus padanya. Tidak ingin kulepaskan ciuman pertama ini. Tapi, aku harus melepaskannya agar aku bisa bernapas lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya yang manis lebih dekat. Memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku langsung melamarnya di hari itu juga. Ternyata dia menerima lamaranku. Aku senang sekali dan mengajaknya ke kuil untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan sederhana yang disaksikan oleh Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato. Lalu seorang pendeta yang baik hati, bersedia menikahkan aku dan Koneko atas permintaan langsung dari Yahiko.

Di hadapan sang pendeta, aku mengucapkan sumpah setiaku untuk Koneko. Koneko juga mengucapkan sumpah setianya untukku. Sang pendeta merestui kami. Kami senang karena sudah sah menjadi suami-istri disertai tepukan tangan meriah dari ketiga sahabat kami.

Usai itu, aku mengajak Koneko pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kembali ke penginapan. Aku memberikan kalung kristal biru itu padanya sebagai tanda pernikahan kami. Dia begitu terharu saat menerima kalung itu. Aku senang karena dia sudah menjadi istriku. Impianku sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Sebelum malam, kami berdua kembali ke penginapan dan disambut oleh pemilik penginapan dengan antusias. Dia ikut senang karena mendengar kami sudah menikah dan memberikan pelayanan gratis buat kami. Kami diberi satu kamar lagi plus makan malam. Ini sebagai hadiah ucapan selamat atas pernikahan kami yang mendadak ini.

Kami sangat berterima kasih padanya. Kami pun makan malam terlebih dahulu. Hanya berdua saja, tanpa ditemani oleh ketiga sahabat kami.

Di sela-sela makan malam berlangsung, kami terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Koneko kelihatan malu saat aku ingin mengajaknya untuk berbulan madu di malam ini. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sesudah makan malam, kami pergi ke kamar yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa oleh para pegawai penginapan. Hal ini membuat kami terkejut, bengong, dan kemudian tersenyum bersama. Kami bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini.

Di kamar itulah, kami menghabiskan malam kami dengan cinta yang bersemi. Kami merasakan apa yang belum kami rasakan. Rasa mencintai yang begitu tulus. Rasa yang membuat kami tidak ingin berpisah. Selamanya, ingin tetap bersama.

Aku bahagia memilikinya. Aku bahagia mencintainya. Aku bahagia menjadi suaminya dan ayah buat anak-anaknya. Istriku, Uzumaki Koneko, sudah memberikan sepasang anak yang kunanti selama ini. Aku memiliki keluarga lengkap sekarang. Aku tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini.

Dua anak kembar. Satu laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Haruki, satu perempuan yang bernama Uzumaki Aoshi. Mereka sudah tumbuh besar dan sudah menginjak umur 7 tahun sekarang.

Ya, aku sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Sekaligus menjadi pemimpin desa Konoha. Aku adalah Hokage ketujuh yang menggantikan Hatake Kakashi. Inilah era pemerintahanku sebagai penguasa desa Konoha, di zaman Heian ini. Aku menjadi orang yang paling penting di desaku.

Aku juga seorang dewa matahari yang menjaga dunia ini. Dunia sudah aman dan tenteram sejak dewa kematian sebelumnya sudah berhasil kukalahkan. Tidak ada ancaman lagi. Semua orang di dunia ini hidup dalam damai.

POK!

Tiba-tiba, bahuku ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Sehingga aku tersentak dari renungan panjang ini. Kesadaranku kembali lagi ke alam nyata.

Terdengar suara lembut yang menggema di gendang telingaku.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu sedang apa di sini?"

Seseorang memanggilku "Naruto-kun", aku tersenyum karena tahu siapa dia.

"Koneko-chan...," aku meraih tangannya yang memegang bahuku. Lalu kugenggamnya dengan erat dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia duduk tepat di sampingku, di tepi lantai beranda belakang rumah kami.

Koneko, istriku. Dia berambut putih panjang melewati bahu. Bermata emas seperti kucing. Tubuhnya yang langsing terbalutkan kimono terusan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan obi putih yang membelit bagian bawah dadanya. Penampilannya sungguh berbeda dari yang dulu. Jauh lebih dewasa, dan semakin manis saja jika kupandang lama.

Koneko tersenyum lembut disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dia sedikit gugup.

"A-Ada apa? Ke-Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan intens.

"Selamat pagi, Koneko-chan."

"Eh? Se-Selamat pagi."

"Pagi ini, kamu kelihatan manis seperti biasa."

"A-Ah... Ti-Tidak juga. Ka-Kamu menggombaliku lagi! Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan, kan!? Jangan menggombaliku! Aku tidak suka! Huh!"

"Hehehe..."

Aku menyengir lebar. Koneko menunjukkan wajah marahnya dengan gaya yang lucu. Sungguh, membuatku geram melihatnya.

"Kamu lucu sekali jika marah seperti ini."

"Apanya lucu!? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!"

"Hehehe... Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan marah ya."

"Huh... Habisnya kamu buat aku marah pagi-pagi begini!" Koneko spontan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

Aku menarik tangannya sehingga dia tidak jadi pergi. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku berdiri, memegang dagunya dan...

"...!?"

Dia terdiam membeku ketika bibirku menempel di pipinya. Aku menutup kedua mataku saat melakukannya. Perasaan cinta ini akan terus kutunjukkan padanya walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan membuka mataku kembali. Menatap wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang pipinya.

"Dasar, jangan cium aku di luar seperti ini. Nanti anak-anak kita melihat bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, mereka belum bangun, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tetap saja aku malu, tahu."

"Oh, kamu malu kalau berciuman denganku di luar seperti ini?"

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku mau memasak saja."

Dia berbalik dan melepaskan tanganku yang memegang tangannya. Aku bengong.

"Koneko-chan... Tunggu! Kamu tidak marah, kan?"

Sambil masuk ke dalam pintu, dia menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, buatkan sarapan yang enak buatku."

Dia melirik ke belakang, memasang wajah sewot dan kemudian menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri disertai senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, suamiku."

Aku tertawa lebar. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan buru-buru berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah. Dia benar-benar sangat memikat hatiku.

Rasa cintaku semakin bertambah hari ini. Menuntunku untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah, berniat untuk mengejarnya dan membantunya memasak.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang keras. Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dan menerjangku dengan cepat.

"SELAMAT PAGI, TOUCHAN!"

Hampir saja aku terjatuh dibuatnya. Tapi, untung aku mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan mendapati anak laki-laki yang memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Dialah Haruki, anak laki-laki pertamaku. Dia berambut pirang lurus. Bermata biru. Ada dua garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya putih bersih. Berpakaian kimono khas anak laki-laki, serba berwarna merah. Dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, hiperaktif dan berisik. Sifatnya sangat mirip denganku sewaktu kecil.

Aku tertawa sambil mengelus-elus puncak rambutnya.

"Hahaha, selamat pagi, Haruki."

"Touchan... Hari ini, kita jadi pergi jalan-jalan, kan?"

"Eh? Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya. Kemarin, Touchan bilang mau mengajak aku dan Ao-chan jalan-jalan di hari minggu ini. Touchan sudah janji lho. Jadi, Touchan harus menepatinya."

Aku bengong sesaat. Kupegang daguku dan baru mengingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin itu. Bahwa aku akan mengajak keluargaku jalan-jalan di hari minggu ini karena cuma hari ini saja, aku bisa libur dari pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage.

Aku menjadi linglung sendiri. Aku malah hampir melupakannya.

"Oh ya, Touchan ingat. Iya, kita jadi jalan-jalan sekarang."

Kedua mata Haruki berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"HORE!" Haruki melonjak gembira."AO-CHAN, KAACHAN, KITA JADI JALAN-JALAN SEKARANG!"

Datang dari arah lorong, Koneko menggendong anak perempuan. Dia tersenyum simpul dan berkata.

"Itu bagus. Touchan menepati janjinya. Kaachan akan buat bekal sebelum kita pergi jalan-jalan."

"Asyik! Kita jalan-jalan sama Touchan dan Kaachan..."

Aoshi, anak perempuan yang paling bungsu. Memiliki ciri-ciri rambut putih panjang melewati paha yang dikepang dua, bermata biru, kulit putih bersih dan mengenakan kimono terusan selutut serba biru. Dikenal sebagai anak yang manja, cuek, dingin, pemalu, dan tsundere. Sifatnya mirip seperti Koneko.

Kedua anakku adalah sepasang dewa dan dewi. Haruki adalah dewa matahari dan Aoshi adalah dewi bumi. Mereka kini bersekolah di perguruan pedang elemen alam dan samurai. Mereka dibimbing oleh guru yang berbeda. Tapi, terkadang aku dan Koneko yang mengajari mereka jika mereka sudah ada di rumah.

Anak-anakku sangat gembira hari ini. Karena aku dan Koneko akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk keluargaku dan akan bersenang-senang bersama mereka dalam acara piknik yang kurencanakan ini. Itulah caraku untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangku sebagai suami dan ayah yang baik.

Setelah itu, terlihat Haruki berjalan sambil menggandeng Aoshi. Mereka berencana akan segera mandi secara bergiliran.

Suara Haruki menggema di lorong itu.

"Aku mau dimandikan sama Kaachan saja."

"Aku juga."

"Haru-kun, Ao-chan, biar Touchan yang memandikan kalian," pintaku yang segera mengejar mereka."Kaachan akan memasak sekarang. Iya, kan?"

Pandanganku tertuju pada Koneko yang ditarik oleh kedua anak kami. Koneko mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Kalian mandi saja sama Touchan kalian. Kaachan akan membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal buat piknik kita hari ini."

"Oh...," si kembar mengangguk kompak."Iya. Kami mau mandi sama Touchan saja."

"Bagus. Itu baru namanya anak-anak yang patuh sama orang tuanya."

Aku mengacungkan jempolku pada si kembar seraya tertawa lebar. Lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua agar menjauh dari Koneko. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Koneko. Koneko tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Inilah kehidupanku yang kujalani sekarang. Tiada lagi pertarungan dan bahaya yang kuhadapi. Tiada lagi musuh. Tiada lagi dewa kematian yang merebut Sword Of Eden. Hanya ada kehidupan normal dan damai di muka bumi ini.

Kisahku dan keluargaku berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya di desa Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER BONUS UNTUK FIC INI!**

 **Kisah tentang isi hati Naruto sejak awal dia kecil hingga dia mempunyai keluarga kecil bersama Koneko yang dicintainya. Ya, bisa dibilang sebagai omake.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai chapter ini.**

 **Silakan review jika mau ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 13 Januari 2017**


End file.
